Are you Happy out there in the Great Wide World?
by jrs328
Summary: It's been years since Peyton left Tree Hill to pursue her dreams in LA. Peyton had moved on with her life. She is truly happy and can't imagine her life another way… Will that change when a certain blonde pays a visit to LA? Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Are you Happy out there in the Great Wide World?

A/N: Ok, so I've been reading all these fan fictions about how Peyton got pregnant that night in LA and kept if from Lucas and then Lucas finds out and gets mad… So I've decided to turn Lucas into Dan a little in this one. After all why should Peyton be the bad guy all the time? This is my first fan fiction so please review so I know if I should continue or not…

Summary: It's been years since Peyton left Tree Hill to pursue her dreams in LA. She's only returned 1 time since and after that time she decided that she'd never go back again. Peyton had moved on with her life and so had Lucas. To much has happened and there is now return from the amount of pain he has caused her. She is truly happy and can't imagine her life another way… Will that change when a certain blonde pays a visit to LA?

Chapter 1: Let Downs

LA

(Peyton is picking up toys all over the living room of her house. She looks tired but happy. She is humming as she throws the toys into a toy box that's sitting against the wall. She hears a faint voice calling from upstairs. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a sippy cup full of milk and heads up the stairs. She enters a room where a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed little girl is laying in a pink princess bed surround by stuffed animals. Peyton hands the sippy cup to the little girl and kisses her on her forehead)

Little girl: Thank you mommy!

Peyton: You're welcome, Ellie but why are you awake?

Elizabeth: because I want to know when Aunt Brooke is going to be here?

Peyton: Honey not for a few more weeks?  
Elizabeth: But you said they were coming for Christmas (pointing to the Santa on her door) and we glued another cotton ball on his beard.

Peyton: But look, Ellie, there are still a lot of circles to fill before it's Christmas.

Ellie: But I thought they were going to be here for my birthday?  
Peyton: El, they will be! You're birthday is the week before Christmas remember?  
Ellie: Yes, and I'm going to be 4 this year!

Peyton: Not if you don't go to bed right now!

Ellie: But mamma I'm not tired.  
Peyton: Honey it's late

Ellie: Ok, mamma

(Ellie lays down again and looks at her mamma)

Ellie: Mamma, tell me again about my name?  
Peyton: Ok, ok… You're name is Elizabeth Anna Sawyer but I call you Ellie!

Ellie: Why momma?  
Peyton: because that's what I called my mom, who's name was Elizabeth.

Ellie: She was my grandma right?  
Peyton: Right and Anna was my grandma too, right?  
Peyton: Right… Is there a reason why you're asking me all these questions and aren't going to sleep?  
Ellie: Yeah…  
Peyton: (sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed because she knows she's going to be there a while) Why?  
Ellie: (crawling down and laying her head on Peyton's lap, Peyton starts playing with her curls) because I'm not tired…  
Peyton: (laughing softly) How about I read you a story?  
Ellie: sure I love stories!

Peyton: Which one do you want to hear?

(Ellie jumps out of bed and walks over to her bookshelf. Peyton smiles at herself and thinks…)

"_That's how she's like her father, she loves to read books."_

(Ellie, with book in tow, climbs back into her bed. Peyton crawls into bed next to her daughter and wraps her arm around her)

Peyton: what book did you pick?  
Ellie: (with a huge smile on her face) do princess wear hiking boots?  
Peyton: (Sighing and in a whiney voice) But Ellie we read this every night?!

Ellie: (smiling sheepishly) I know and I love it because it's about a mommy and her little girl just like you and me!

Peyton: (smiling at what her daughter just said) Ok, I guess I'll read it to you just one more time.

(Peyton flips the book open and tries to skip some pages because it's late and she wants to go to bed herself.)

Peyton: (reading) Mommy, do princesses…

Ellie: (stopping her) Mamma you didn't read the front cover. Mrs. Jennings says that the front cover tells you about the book and you have to read it!

Peyton: (rolling her eyes at what the preschool teacher has taught her daughter) Ok, ok. You have to show me the front cover… (remember that concepts of print in something they test in the overpriced preschool she has her daughter in)  
Ellie: (taking the book from her mom and turning to the front flap) Here it is you silly!

Peyton: (looking at how long the recap of the book is, sighing) Ok, here we go

Ellie: Thanks momma

Peyton: (smiling at her sweet baby girl and starts reading) "Mommy, do princesses seem at all like me? Look inside yourself and see… Do princesses ride tricycles or climb trees? Do they have to do chores? A spunky and inquisitive little girl asks her mom all sorts of questions about what it really means to be a princess. Through simple, yet original rhyme, a mother and daughter get to the heart of what it really means to be yourself."

Ellie: Oh, I like the summary of this book, momma.  
Peyton: (eye widen at her daughter's words) what did you just say?  
Ellie: Mrs. Jennings said that the information on the front cover is the summary of the book. You just read me the summary. That's a very important part of the book mamma, it tells you weather or not the book is good and if we should read it…

Peyton: (laughing slightly) Oh, I see

A man in the doorway: I see too!

(Ellie jumps out of bed and runs into the arms of the man who has just spoken to them.)

Ellie: Uncle Julian!  
Julian: (picking up the girl and hugging her) Hi, baby girl. How's my little princess?  
Ellie: Great, now that you're back!

(Even though Ellie's real father didn't want anything to do with her and Julian had been the only father figure in her life, Peyton couldn't allow her daughter to call him daddy… even though she knew her daddy would never let her call him daddy either)

Peyton: (smiling at him) Hey babe. I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow?  
Julian: I missed my favorite girls and wrapped up early

Ellie: Yeah, do you know Aunt Brooke's coming?  
Julian: (walking over and putting Ellie back in bed and kissing Peyton then sitting on the other side of Ellie) Yes, they come ever other Christmas and this is the Christmas they are coming here!

Ellie: How many days, Uncle Julian?  
Julian: I don't know baby girl. They'll be here when the get here!

Ellie: You always say that  
Julian: I know (laughing)  
Peyton: ok, well I guess story time's over because someone in this room has a field trip tomorrow and will be crabby if she doesn't go to sleep right now!

Ellie: Uncle Julian you want to go with me tomorrow?  
Julian: Can I?  
Ellie: I think so

Julian: Then I'd love too. Mommy and I will talk about it tonight!

Ellie: Great!

(Julian and Peyton get off their daughter's bed and both kiss her good night. They walk out of the room and down the hallway to their own room. Julian grabs Peyton and kisses her deeply. She returns the kiss)

Julian: I've missed that

Peyton: Me too (she goes back for another one. Breathless) How was your meeting?  
Julian: Great, I think this movie's going to be awesome

Peyton: (walking into the bathroom) Oh, babe I'm so proud of you.

(Julian starts to talk but she isn't listening. She has a flashback to when she said those words before)

_Flashback-_

_Tree Hill… Lucas' house. Peyton is sitting on the front porch waiting for Lucas to come home. She doesn't know what she's doing there especially since he left her only a few months again alone in the hotel room but Brooke said she has to tell him so she's going too. Lucas comes walking up the walk and he looks damn good. He's hair is cut short like she likes it and he's wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He must have been at the River Court. He walks up to the porch and stops dead in his tracks. He can't believe his eyes… Is Peyton Sawyer really sitting on his front porch?_

_**"Peyton"**_

_Peyton takes a deep breathe and tries to relax_

"_**Hey, Luke?"**___

Oh, shit! She really is there. What is she doing here? Why is she just sitting on his porch? Dammit, she looks wonderful. She does look like she's put on a little weight though… I can't believe she's here. I have hoped for this day for months. She misses me. She loves me and she finally wants to get married

"_**Peyton, what are you doing here"**_

_  
__**"I was in New York visiting Brooke and decided to make a trip to Tree Hill. My flight leaves in two hours but I wanted to see you…"**_

_  
She wanted to see me… I can't believe it. I'm sweaty and gross and she only has 2 hours can I get ready fast enough and take her to dinner? I need to tell her the good news.  
__**  
"Luke, are you ok?"**_

_  
__**"Sorry, Peyton. I'm just surprised to see you that's all"**_

"_**I figured you would be but I need to talk to you about something?"  
**__  
Oh man… look at the serious look on her face. This isn't going to be good…__****_

"Well come in then. I want to tell you something too"

_Peyton and Lucas walk into the house. He looks at her again… Not that it matters but she is really gaining the weight. What is she doing here? They walk into the kitchen and Peyton sits at the table. Lucas grabs two bottles of water and a tray of cookies his mom dropped off earlier that morning._

_  
__**"So what's on your mind, Sawyer?"**_

"_**You first"**_

" Ok, well have you talked to Nathan or Haley lately?"

"Once a week, why?"

"Did they tell you about Ravens?"

"No, what?"

"It's being published as we speak!"

"_**Oh, babe I'm so proud of you."**_

_She just called me babe… She wants me back… Oh man! _

"_**So what did you want to talk to me about?"**_

_I'm just going to do this like ripping a band-aid off… If I don't I won't tell him_

"_**Lucas, I'm pregnant!"**_

_Lucas spits his water across the table and it hits her in the face._

"_**I'm sorry what did you just say?"**_

"I'm pregnant!"  


"_**Are you sure it's mine?"**_

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me… Is it mine?"

"You're an ass Luke! I knew I shouldn't have come here!"

_  
__**"So what do you want from me? Money because you make more then I do, a place to live look around you can stay but I'm not very kin on the idea of a roommate. If you want a father for your baby I'm not the guy for you!"**___

With tears in her eyes _**"I just wanted you to know that you're going to be a father"  
**__  
__**"So you claim"**_

_  
With those words Peyton got up and walks out of his house and never contacted him again! Lucas Scott became his father that night._

Julian: (snapping his fingers at her) Peyton, Peyton?!

Peyton: (Snapping out of her daze) Oh, I'm sorry honey. I was just…

Julian: thinking about something Lucas I'm sure…  
Peyton: I'm sorry  
Julian: don't be honey. You've gotten a lot better about it. You only get that look in your eye once and a while and usually it has something to do with that beautiful blue eyed blonde sleeping down the hallway

Peyton: (smiling) You know me so well  
Julian: that I do and if you don't mind I've missed knowing you and I'd like to get reacquainted!

Peyton: works for me

(Peyton and Julian are lying in bed together and start kissing. Peyton giggles because Julian is kissing fast and swiftly down her neck. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her close. He takes his hands up her shirt and takes it off. She does the same. Clothes are flying everywhere and the couple make love.)

----------------------------

(Nathan is doing the dinner dishes and Jamie is sitting at the counter coloring a picture. Lucas and Haley are carrying in all of the other dinner dishes.)

Lucas: Jamie, what are you working on?  
Jamie: A picture?  
Lucas: Ok, of what?  
Jamie: Tree Hill at Christmas time

Lucas: For who?  
Jamie: A friend

Lucas: Why aren't you talking to me tonight?

Jamie: because I have a lot on my mind

(Even though everyone still loves Lucas they can't believe how he treated Peyton and the fact that he abandoned his child. They all love Ellie and she's the apple of their eyes. They make it a point to rub her in Lucas' face whenever they can. No one can believe he was an ass and he never once called her after her visit. Brooke is only cordial to him for Jamie's sake)

Lucas: Like what you're 6!

Jamie: I know but we're going on a trip and my friend's birthday is coming up. I've been drawing her pictures every day and we fax them to her. Before she goes to bed we have a webcam visit and she giggles at the pictures

(Even though the adults around Lucas don't mind talking about his daughter, the daughter he didn't want anything to do with, Jamie still tries to protect his uncle. The front door opens and Brooke walks in. She's carrying a ton papers)

Brooke: (stopping dead in her tracks) Oh, I didn't realize you were here!  
Lucas: I'm leaving

Brooke: Not on my account

Lucas: Fine I'll stay  
Jamie: Aunt Brooke, what are you doing here? (jumping off the counter and hugging her)  
Brooke: Well you know we're going to LA in less then a month right?  
Jamie: Right

Brooke: And you know that a certain little girl is turning 4 this year right?

Jamie: Yeah…

Brooke: Well do you know what's in LA?  
Jamie: No, what?  
Brooke: (handing him the papers) Take a look

(Jamie flips through the papers. He's eyes get huge! He can't believe what his Aunt is showing him)

Brooke: What do you think?  
Jamie: Are we going to go there?  
Haley: (walking into the room) Are we going to go where?  
Jamie: Disneyland!

Haley: Absolutely not! We don't have time for that

Jamie: Momma, we're going to be there a whole month!

Haley: Aunt Peyton isn't going to have time to go to Disneyland and plus we promised her we'd help her get ready, remember Brooke?  
Brooke: a 1 week pass to Disneyland isn't going to stop us from helping her get ready.

(Lucas is getting pissed. His friends will talk about Peyton around him and her daughter Ellie but they talk in code. They do it to drive him crazy and it works but he made a choice. One he regrets and now it's too late to take it back. He should have called her the next day and told her that he was just surprised and he wants to be a dad but he didn't. He just let her walk out of his life with his baby in tow… who is a beautiful curly haired spitting image of her mother)

Lucas: I don't understand why you have to go to LA for Christmas… there isn't even any snow there!

Nathan: Because we're like children of divorced parents and we have to spend every other holiday with the other parent. Plus we can't miss El…. (He stops talking and everyone looks at him)  
Jamie: (innocently) we can't miss Ellie's birthday!

Lucas: (Swallowing hard) No, I guess not but why do you have to be gone for so long? Her birthday's the week before Christmas and you could come home right after Christmas

Brooke: We have to help Peyton with something on New Year's Eve

Lucas: What?  
Jamie: Uncle Lucas… do you hate Aunt Peyton?  
Lucas: (looking shocked) No, not at all! Why would you say that?  
Jamie: because you never go to LA with us to visit her and I heard momma say you made the biggest mistake of your life when you treated her like that!

Lucas: (looking at Haley who shrugs her shoulders at him) Honey, it's complicated

Jamie: ok… but I'm sure she'd love to see you. She loves when we come and visit her

Lucas: I don't think she'd love it if I visited

Jamie: You never know

Haley: Jamie, go and get ready for bed!  
Jamie: But we were talking about Disneyland

Haley: We're not going… We have too much to help Aunt Peyton get ready for!

Jamie: Fine (he pouts all the way out of the kitchen)  
Haley: Seriously Brooke do you think we have time for that?!  
Brooke: (looking at the papers) yes and I'm getting it for my goddaughter and my godson for Christmas. We're going to be there a month we'll go the week we get there after Ellie's big princess party. Did you get your invitation she made?  
Haley: Yeah, she's so damn cute… (stopping aging)

(Lucas fidgets back and forth. He's starting to get irritated. Brooke notices)

Brooke: I'm not going to stop talking about her in front of you Lucas!

Lucas: It's been 4 years don't you think you could finally stop rubbing salt in the wound

Brooke: Nope, you screwed up so you get to live with it. Not that I think Peyton really cares… She's with a great guy that takes awesome care of her and Ellie

Lucas: You're a bitch Brooke!

Brooke: Thank you

Haley: Ok you two enough

Nathan: Let's have coffee and pie in the living room  
Brooke: pie! I love pie

(Haley and Brooke grab the coffee cups and coffee pot Nathan grabs the pie. Lucas stays in the kitchen and picks up the invitation… He looks at the curly haired child on the front and smiles… She has his eyes. What a damn fool he has been! Nathan walks in and sees his brother staring at the photo of his daughter)

Nathan: You could have been a part of her life. Peyton asked you

Lucas: I know

(Nathan turns to leave and Lucas continues to start at the photo. A tear runs down his face.)

Lucas: (to himself) Everyday I'm reminded of how I could be with Peyton and Ellie

(He sheds a few more tears.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Planning takes time but questions take longer**

(Peyton is sitting in her office and she's on the phone, yelling at someone. Julian walks in carrying Ellie in his arms they both have big smiles on their faces. Peyton, on the other hand is not smiling)

Peyton: No, I need them by New Year's Eve day! (pausing) No, January 1st is not ok! If you can't get them to me by December 30th then I'll cancel my order and go somewhere else!

(Peyton slams the phone down. Ellie jumps in Julian's arms)

Ellie: bad day, momma?  
Peyton: No honey I just need some wine glasses, water glasses, and other glasses for New Year's Eve and the man just told me he doesn't know if he can get them here on time

Ellie: (with a very serious look on her face) He's a bad man then momma!

Peyton: (laughing) Yeah, I guess so

Ellie: Momma, why does a record company need glasses?  
Peyton: Not the record company, baby. Its for the party on New Years' Eve

Julian: (putting Ellie down and walking over to kiss Peyton) Have you ever heard of Macy's? We can just go buy the things you need babe

Peyton: For 1,000s of people?  
Julian: Sure why not? Ok maybe not at Macy's but there's a warehouse in San Francisco that has awesome stemware

Peyton: really?  
Julian: Yeah, it's where I got the wine glasses at our house

Peyton: Well then what are we waiting for lets go to San Francisco

Julian: Peyton that's like a 2 ½ hour trip

Peyton: So we can drive down there shop eat a late dinner and come home

Ellie: Road trip, road trip! Please daddy!

(Peyton and Julian look at her in shock… She has never called Julian daddy before. She can see their reaction and looks down)

Ellie: (Sadly) I'm sorry, I mean Uncle Julian….

Julian: It's ok baby. Don't be sad of course we can go to San Francisco!

Ellie: (Smiling) Ok, great!

Julian: I'll walk home and get the car and come back and pick you up. Will that give you enough time to finish up here?  
Peyton: Perfect!

Julian: (smiling first because the little girl he loves and has so badly wanted to be his daughter just called him daddy and secondly because he was saving Peyton and that always made him smile) Great!

(Julian walks over and kisses Peyton deeply and when he pulls away she goes back for another one. They kiss for a few minutes forgetting the small child in the room)

Ellie: You know that's gross, right?!

(Peyton and Julian pull away and his eyes beg for more. He loves this woman so much and he loves her daughter just as much. He's hoping that someday they'll be the family he always dreams of…)

Julian: I shall return

Peyton: We'll be waiting  
Ellie: (running over and hugging him) bye Uncle Julian

(Julian walks out of the office and down the hallway. The walls are covered with Peyton's artwork. There is the friend with benefit album cover and a few other covers that she designed for her latest artists. There're drawings of Ellie in the recording studio with different bands. He loves being there at her studio the one he helped her start. The one he put his sweat and tears into. The one where she told him she loved him for the first time. Now that he could help her out again in such a big way made he's heart skip a beat. He really did love this woman. As he walks out the door you can read Red Bedroom Records: Peyton Sawyer. Back in the studio the phone rings. Peyton answer it)

Peyton: Hello? (pausing) Oh no that's ok we'll be canceling our order. Thank you anyway.

(Peyton hangs up the phone and puts a huge smile on her face. She loves the fact that Julian thought of a way to save her… He's always doing that. Ellie notices the smile and walks over and crawls up on her mother's lap. She kisses her softly)

Ellie: (with worried eyes) Momma can I ask you something?  
Peyton: (noticing her look and her heart drops) Sure baby

Ellie: Do I have a daddy?  
Peyton: You have a father and you have an Uncle Julian

Ellie: What's the difference?  
Peyton: Your father is the man who gave you to me… Uncle Julian is the man who takes care of you and loves you and holds you when you're scared and checks for monsters under the bed and reads to you in his funny voice

Ellie: (smiling at what her mom is saying) Well that's what Molly's daddy does for her. Why did you get so upset when I called Uncle Julian daddy?  
Peyton: I wasn't upset baby. It just surprised me because you've never called him daddy before

Ellie: (looking down sadly) You won't let me

(This statement and reaction broke Peyton's heart. She knew it was true. When Ellie was little she made her call him Uncle Julian even when people would ask her where her daddy was she's say he's my Uncle Julian. Peyton didn't know why it bothered her so much, Julian was Ellie's father in every since of the word that matter but Julian _**wasn't**_ her father. That titled belonged to a man who didn't deserve it and would never see how lucky he was! She looks down into her daughter's sad little eyes)

Peyton: talk to me princess

Ellie: Mommy, where is my father?

(Peyton always knew these questions would come. She just didn't expect it at the ripe age of 4. Do I lie to my little girl or do I tell her the truth? The truth is always the best!)

Peyton: He's in Tree Hill

Ellie: (looking excitedly) With Aunt Brooke, Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, and Jamie?

Peyton: Yes

Ellie: Do they know him

Peyton: Yes

Ellie: Why doesn't he ever come and visit me?  
Peyton: Because he's very busy

Ellie: Katie's dad never comes and visits her but he's dead. Is my father dead?  
Peyton: (in her mind… to us, yes) No, honey he's just….

(Julian walks back in)

Ellie: That was fast!

(Julian can see the look on Peyton's face and his smile drops.)

Julian: What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!

Ellie: Uncle Julian  
Julian: Yes, honey?  
Ellie: Do you know my father? The one who gave me to you and mommy?

Julian: No, honey I don't

Ellie: He lives in Tree Hill and he's too busy to visit us

Julian: (looking confusedly at Peyton) Oh

Ellie: (climb off her mother's lap and walking over and pulling on Julian's shirt to come down to her. He does and she grabs his face and kisses him) But you know I've always secretly thought that you were my daddy!

(With that statement Julian's heart melted and Peyton smiled. They had made her feel loved and special and it didn't matter that her real father or the sperm donor as Julian called him walked out of their lives. Ellie wasn't fazed by it at all. Julian picked the little girl up and spun her around. She laughed and laughed. Peyton smiled once again at home much love the two shared and how Julian took care of a child that wasn't his own. She loved him for that… She loved him for everything he did for them… She just loved him)

Julian: (stopped spinning to see the look on Peyton's face. It made him smile) Penny for your thoughts  
Peyton: I just love you two that's all

Ellie: We love you too momma! Now let's go to San Francisco!

Peyton: Ok baby let's go

Julian: (pulling a CD out of his pocket) Road Mix!

(Peyton stood up from her desk and walked around grabbing Julian's hand. He was carrying Ellie and they all had huge smiles on their faces. Peyton leaned up and kissed him.)

Julian: What was that for?  
Peyton: for loving us

(They walks out of the building hand in hand into the busy streets. The really were the perfect family!)

-------------------

(Lucas was in charge of baby sitting Jamie for the day. Haley needed to finalize their travel plans and get some things around that she wanted to take Ellie and Nathan had Slamball practice. Lucas was sitting on a bench watching Jamie sled down the hill. He had a sad look on his face. Jaime walked over and sat down next to him)

Lucas: Jamie, let me ask you something

Jamie: Ok

Lucas: Do you know Peyton's boyfriend?  
Jamie: Julian?

Lucas: Is that his name?  
Jamie: Yeah and he's awesome. He's a great guy and he takes Ellie and me to a lot of fun places every time I'm in LA

Lucas: Where does he live?  
Jamie: With Aunt Peyton and Ellie

Lucas: Oh

Jamie: Can I ask you something?  
Lucas: I guess that's fair

Jamie: Aren't you Ellie's dad?  
Lucas: (not quite sure how to answer that) I'm her biological father

Jamie: Huh?  
Lucas: (not wanting to explain it to his 6 year old nephew) Yes, I'm her dad

Jamie: then why don't you ever visit her?  
Lucas: I can't

Jamie: Why?  
Lucas: (getting angry) I just can't!

Jamie: I used to think that Julian was her daddy but then she always calls him Uncle Julian so one day I asked Aunt Brooke because no one would tell me anything…

Lucas: (taken back by the fact that his daughter didn't call Julian dad) What did she say?  
Jamie: First she said that Ellie's dad was a really big swear word that I can't say but I still wanted to know so she told me that you were her daddy and you didn't want to be… Is that true?  
Lucas: (with a tear in his eye) I am her daddy but I just can't visit her…

Jamie: Why not? We visit her all the time!  
Lucas: It's complicated  
Jamie: That's what Aunt Brooke said

Lucas: So are you excited to be going to LA?  
Jamie: I can't wait!

(Lucas gets up and grabs the sled the start to walk back to Jamie's house. He grabs Jamie's hand and they continue to talk as they are walking)

Lucas: Why do you like is so much?  
Jamie: I miss Aunt Peyton and I love to hang out with Ellie. Aunt Peyton and Uncle Julian (Jamie calling him his Uncle made Lucas flinch) live in a brownstone and they have a lot of cool neighbors. Last time I was out there Uncle Julian bought a Wii. He made me play all these little kid games with Ellie and then when she went down for her nap he brought out Rockband! We jammed all afternoon.

Lucas: Sounds fun. What else do you do in LA?  
Jamie: Aunt Peyton takes Ellie and I to the recording studio and we get to hang out with bands. Neither one of them work much while we're there. Aunt Brooke says it's because we're all on vacation and so no work is to be done. Aunt Peyton makes Ellie go to preschool though. She cries and the teacher always lets me stay and play with her for the day. It's fun

(They reach Naley's house. Lucas is helping Jamie out of his winter clothes. They walk into the kitchen and Lucas starts to make lunch while Jamie sits on a barstool. Jamie continues to talk about LA and Lucas hangs on ever word because no one ever shares anything with him about his daughter and her mother… Anyway not anything that matters)

Lucas: What's Ellie like?  
Jamie: She a girl and she thinks she's a princess. It probably doesn't help that Aunt Peyton and Uncle Julian call her their little princess (laughing)  
Lucas: (also laughing) Probably not!

Jamie: She's a great little kid. Hey do you want to see some pictures of her?  
Lucas: I don't know buddy…

Jamie: (jumping off the barstool) I'll be right back!

(Jamie runs into the other room. The house phone rings. Lucas not thinking about it answers it.)

Lucas: Hello?

_Peyton: (through the phone) Nathan?_

(Lucas thinks to himself oh shit… I should have let the machine pick it up)

_Peyton: Nathan, are you there? I tried yours and Haley's cells and no answer. Nathan?! Say something!_

(Jamie walks back into the kitchen with a photo album book. Lucas quickly shoves the phone at him. Jamie takes it and looks strangely at his uncle)

Jamie: Hello?

_Peyton: Is this James Lucas Scott?!_

Jamie: Aunt Peyton! I can't wait to we get there! 2 more days

(Lucas thinks to himself: 'they're leaving in two days, ok, come on Jamie say a time')

_Peyton: I know buddy I can't wait. Ellie is counting down the days. Hey is your daddy there?_

Jamie: No

_Peyton: How about your mom?_

Jamie: No

_Peyton: Then who are you with?_

Jamie: Uncle Lucas, hold on you can talk to him (handing Lucas the phone and walking away)

_Peyton: No that's- (shit too late… he's given Lucas the phone. Now I have to talk to him. Damn!)_

Lucas: (staring at the phone, then putting it up to his ear) Hello  
_Peyton: Hey um… I'm looking for Nathan or Haley_

Lucas: they're not here

_Peyton: that's what Jamie just said_

Lucas: can I take a message?  
_Peyton: Sure, I was just wondering if they were still flying in on the 9 o'clock redeye_

Lucas: (jackpot 9 o'clock redeye) I don't know

(Lucas hears a sweet little voice in the background.)

_Voice: Momma, when are Aunt Brooke, and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and Jamie going to be here? Please tell them to hurry. I miss them_

(Lucas' heart sinks at the sound of his daughter's voice. The first time that he's ever heard it)

_Peyton: Please give them the message. I have to go_

Lucas: Ok

_Peyton: Thank you _

(The phone on the other end clicks in Lucas' ear and he's left staring at his phone. He's daughter. That sweet little voice was his daughter. What a fool he'd been. How will he every make this right?)

Jamie: (snapping him back into reality) Uncle Lucas?  
Lucas: Yeah buddy…  
Jamie: Come and look at these with me

(Jamie has a photo book full of pictures. Lucas sits down next to Jamie and they start flipping through them. There are pictures of Nathan and Haley in high school, pictures of baby Jamie and Brooke. There is a picture of his friends with Peyton and Ellie in LA also a man he assumed was Julian. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He stops Jamie from flipping the pages any further. There staring back at him was a picture of Peyton just after giving birth to Ellie holding her sweetly in her arms starting at her. She wrapped in a soft pink blanket and Peyton has a warm smile on her face. Lucas takes the picture from the book. He stares at it)

Jamie: Momma has another one of those in a frame I bet she wouldn't mind if you took it.

Lucas: I…  
Jamie: It's ok. You can have it, really

(Lucas pats his wise 6 year old nephew on the head and sticks the picture into his back pocket.)

Lucas: can you keep a secret?  
Jamie: Sure  
Lucas: I think this Christmas I'm going to go to LA with you guys

Jamie: Really?!

Lucas: Really, but it's our little secret

(Jamie nods with big eyes at his uncle who gets up and gets the pizza out of the oven. Lucas just smiles the whole time knowing that it's time he takes his place in his daughter's life)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What did we do to deserve you?**

(Peyton is sitting in her bathroom on the floor hugging the toilet like she has been for the pass 4 mornings. She has been throwing up and not feeling well. How can she have the flu with her friends coming in a little more than 24 hours? Her house is a mess and she isn't ready for Ellie's party. On top of everything else Julian had to go to Hollywood because those people are incompetent and can't handle anything! Ellie walks into the bathroom and sees her mom on the floor again. She starts to cry. This pains Peyton because she doesn't like to see her daughter worry. The phone rings but Peyton can't get off the floor. She just sits and listens to it ring)

Peyton: Ellie will you go get the phone for mommy?  
Ellie: (with worried eyes) Sure mommy

(Ellie runs out of the bathroom and you hear her little voice down the hallway)

Ellie: Hello? (pausing) you can't what? (pausing) Ok, I'll be right down to open it for you. Where's your key? (pausing) No, mommy can't come to the phone right now she is dying on the bathroom floor!

(with that last statement you no longer hear the little girl talking but the front door opening. Julian comes rushing into the bathroom, followed by Ellie, with his arms full stuff! He is out of breath and has a horrified look on his face. He looks at Peyton and can't believe she looks so miserable)

Ellie: She's been here all morning.

Julian: babe you were sick when I left but I didn't think you'd still be sick. I just thought we drank too much that night

Peyton: Well I think I have the flu and I feel like I'm dying!

Julian: I'm sorry I wasn't here babe. Let me help you back to bed

Peyton: I'd like that the floor is getting kind of cold  
Julian: Let me put all these stuff down first

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton notes the oddly large amount of bags and boxes he has but is too weak to comment. Julian walks out of the bathroom and lays the packages down in the hallway and returns to Peyton)

Julian: Come here baby

(He reaches down and picks his fragile girlfriend off the ground. He doesn't give her a chance to walk he just swoops her up and she rests her head on his chest. God even though she's sick she knows how to make his heart skip a beat. Julian carries Peyton to their room with Ellie in tow. He puts her in bed and covers her up then kisses her on the forehead. Ellie climbs into bed with her mother and rests her head on her lap. Julian walks out and returns with the packages he had early)

Peyton: what is all of that and what are you doing home?! You weren't supposed to be back until Ellie's birthday!  
Julian: Well when I talked to you last night you sounded a little stressed out so I told the director that he's going to have to handle these little problems on his own or I was going to find a new director because my daugh... (stopping at what he was about to say) because my little princess' birthday is in a few days and her mom needs me home to help get ready

Peyton: I Love you!

Julian: Likewise

Ellie: What's in the bags, Uncle Julian?  
Julian: Well you can't have a princess party without princess decorations can you?  
Peyton: You went and bought the decorations?  
Julian: Yeah, is that ok? You told me last night you needed to do that so I thought….

Peyton: (smiling at him because of his gesture to help out) You are an amazingly wonderful man and I am so lucky to have you in my life!

(Julian just smiled at what Peyton just said)

Julian: Well I'm glad I got this stuff because how in the hell were you going to go shopping in your condition?

Peyton: Mothers do what mothers have to do! We are having a princess party in two days so I would have gone and got what we needed, but man am I so glad that I don't have to!

(She smiles at Julian and tells him thank you with her eyes. She makes him weak in the knees. He loves that he can tell when Peyton needs his help without her even asking. He loves this woman and she loves him. He hopes to be able to save her for the rest of his life. His thoughts are interrupted by the 3 almost 4 year old on the bed)

Ellie: What did you get for the party, Uncle Julian?

Julian: (smiling at the beautiful blue eyed blonde) Well let's see here….

(He pulls out a banner that has a pink castle and a road and grass that reads "Happy 4th Birthday, Ellie!" Ellie smiles at the banner and starts clapping her hands)

Ellie: What else do you have in there?!  
Julian: Let me see…

(He pulls out some plates, napkins, cups, silverware, and cake plates, which all have a kingdom scene on them. They have a huge pink castle on them with a beautiful blue sky and a rainbow in the background)

Ellie: I love them! They are so cool.

Julian: I got enough for 24 people….

Peyton: (nodding at him) That plenty

Ellie: you still have more bags what else did you get?  
Julian: Well what's a princess party with out dress-up clothes?  
Ellie: Dress up clothes let me see, let me see

Julian: (smiling at the excitement on Ellie's face) Katie, Molly, Ellie and Jamie right?

Peyton: Right. Molly and Katie are her best school friends so I told her she could invite them this year but I hope you didn't buy Jamie a princess dress! I mean he loves Ellie but not enough to wear a dress!

Julian: I know better than that!

Ellie: Come on Uncle Julian show me what you got, please?  
Julian: Ok, ok

(Julian reaches into the bag he pulls out a sparkling white satin dress with a silver sequin stretch knit top. It is gathered at the bottom and looks like a princess wedding dress. Ellie's eyes get really big with excitement. She starts jumping up and down on the bed)

Ellie: Is that for me?  
Julian: Sure is!

Ellie: (jumping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek) Thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Peyton watches this scene and a tear creeps up in her eyes. Julian loves her little girl so much that he went shopping for princess clothes. He really is an amazing man and she is damn lucky to have him!)

Julian: Wait there's more!

Ellie: More?!  
Julian: Yep

(Julian reaches in one of the bag and pulls out two more princess dresses. One is pink and the other is purple.)

Ellie: You bought Katie and Molly dresses too?  
Julian: Well you all have to be princesses right?  
Ellie: Right! Thank you…

Peyton: Wow Julian, I was just going to get some balloons, a cake and some games and call it good

Julian: Did I over do it?

Peyton: Absolutely not! I think it's perfect

Julian: (pulling out another package) ok, I didn't know how Jamie would respond to the whole dress up thing but I got him this black prince cape and gold crown… I figured we'd leave it up to him

Peyton: That was awesome of you to think about him

(Julian smiles at her and she smiles back at him)

Ellie: Um… You still have more stuff I can see it. Are you going to share it with us?  
Julian: Yes, little miss inpatient! The woman at the store said I need party favors  
Peyton: the dresses are their party favors they can take them home  
Julian: (with a disappointed look on his face) Yeah, this is where it would have been nice to have your help because I just kept buying what she told me I needed

Peyton: (laughing) You were had!

Julian: I kind of figured but Ellie only turns 4 once, right?  
Ellie: Right

(Julian showed Peyton and Ellie the crowns, tattoos, wands, necklaces, bracelets, glass slippers, and other princess accessories he bought for the party. He also showed them the stuff he got for Jamie. Ellie's face lite up more and more as he showed her his goodies. She was very excited and kept kissing him with every new item he pulled from the bags. He had games and a piñata and other activities for the party. He finally reached the end and collapsed exhausted on the edge of the bed.)

Julian: So, did I do ok?  
Ellie: You did wonderfully Uncle Julian! This is going to be the best princess party in the world! (hugging him tightly) Thank you so much! You're the best!

Peyton: That he is… (smiling softly) But we won't be having a princess party if a certain little princess doesn't go and clean her bedroom!

Ellie: Ok, fine!

(Ellie hugs Julian again and walks out of the room. He crawls into bed next to Peyton and kisses her on the cheek. She kisses him back on the cheek and he goes for her mouth but she shies away. He looks hurt and then backs off upset)

Peyton: Hey don't do that! I've been throwing up for 4 days do you want to have it next?  
Julian: If it means kissing those beautiful lips then I'm all for the flu!

(Peyton smiles at him and he leans over and kisses her on the lips. They share a very passionate kiss. He pulls away and Peyton is breathless. She looks at him and goes back for another kiss. She pulls way and then he goes back for another one!)

Peyton: (pulling away) Wow!

Julian: When I'm gone I miss that and I need extra kisses when I get home. Plus the gang will be here tomorrow so if we're both sick they can take care of everything!

Peyton: (laughing) That's true

Julian: So did I do ok?  
Peyton: (looking at him shocked) You did amazing! Ellie is so lucky to have you in her life. You are an amazing man. I would have never gotten all of this stuff. Did you see how excited she was?  
Julian: Yeah I love bringing smiles to my girls' faces  
Peyton: Well you did that without any trouble today!  
Julian: Ok I did one more thing…

Peyton: Oh no, what?  
Julian: I sort of rented a pink inflatable castle for the party (looking sheepishly at Peyton who smiles back at him)  
Peyton: Are you trying to win uncle of the year?  
Julian: Something like that

Peyton: She's going to flip you know that right?  
Julian: That's what I'm hoping for

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing him) You're the best!

Julian: So are you

(Ellie walks back into their room and climbs in bed with the two grown-ups who are talking and kissing… mostly kissing)

Ellie: Mommy I'm tired  
Peyton: (looking at the clock) Oh it is nap time but I thought you were too big for naps now?  
Ellie: Well maybe today we could take a nap. What do you think?

Peyton: Well I'm feeling much better now but I'm pretty tired after all the throwing up I did this morning

Julian: I'm tired from all the princess shopping I did this morning

Ellie: Then we could all take a nap!

Peyton: Sounds good to me

(Julian picks up all the stuff off the bed and puts it on the corner of their room. Ellie climbs into bed next to her mother. Julian climbs in on the other side of Ellie. He wraps he's arm around both of his girls and kisses them both on the top of their heads.)

Peyton: I could stay like this forever… I love you

Julian: I love you too

(Those words sank into Julian's head… _**I could stay like this forever…**_ He was hoping she really meant that. Ellie's struggling to keep her eyes up and Peyton's almost asleep herself. Julian lays there and watching his family with a smile on his face.)

------------------------------------

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think… I love the reviews. Thanks for checking out my fan fic! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Past is Painful and the future doesn't look better**

(Lucas is sitting in his room with a box next to him full of cards and small gifts he places the picture of Peyton and Ellie in the box. He can't believe that it's been almost 4 years since that night… The night that changed his life and made him wish he would have done things differently. What a fool he has been… There hasn't been a moment or a day that has gone by that he hasn't regretting the way he treated Peyton and the fact that another man is raising his child. There also isn't a moment that goes by that he can get the image of Brooke out of his head and the horror she had on her face that night.)

_Flashback-_

_  
(Lucas, Nathan, Haley and baby James had just sat down for dinner. It was a quiet December evening and they were all on winter break from classes. Brooke had come home for Christmas and was doing some Christmas shopping for Jamie. She and Haley were going to fly out the week after Christmas to be with Peyton so she wouldn't be alone when having her baby._

_The elephant was always in the room but it didn't stop them from talking about the fact that Lucas has sent Peyton away to have their baby by herself. Nathan finally just started to speak to Lucas again and Haley was Haley. She stood by her best friend but this time even she was having a hard time supporting him. Brooke would barely look at him which made it hard since she was staying there for the holidays.)_

Nathan: So guess who I talked to today?  
Haley: Nathan, come on. Let's not do this again!  
Nathan: No, Hales. We have avoided the subject for about 6 months now and he made his bed and now he has to lay in it! 

_Lucas: I'm guessing you talked to Peyton today_

_Nathan: Yep, I called her!_

_Haley: Why, is everything ok?  
Nathan: because she is one of my best friends in the world and in a month she is going to be giving birth to our niece or nephew and yes, she's fine  
Haley: She still hasn't asked the sex of the baby?  
Nathan: Nope she wants it to be a surprise._

_Haley: that's Peyton! _

_Lucas: Sure is… Um, how's she um… doing?  
Nathan: (getting angry) You did not just ask me how she's doing, did you? Seriously!_

_Lucas: You brought her up, I'm sure to just be a jackass, so yes I'm asking about her! I still care about her!!_

_Nathan: Too little too late!_

_Haley: Ok, enough you two._

_Nathan: Any way, she had a doctor's appointment yesterday and she is going to e-mail us the ultrasound pictures. She said she's huge. She can't believe how fat you get when you're pregnant_

_Haley: I'm sure she's not fat… It's Peyton she's never been fat_

_(Just then the front door opens and Brooke walks in carrying all sorts of packages)_

Brooke: Hello friends oh and Lucas!

_(Lucas just gives her a dirty look that she ignores)  
_

_Nathan: Hey Brooke. It looks like you had a successful shopping trip_

_Brooke: I did… While I was out shopping I realized that we didn't throw P. Sawyer a baby shower…_

_Haley: Oh shit we didn't!_

_Brooke: So I just bought her a ton of stuff to take with us when we go in two weeks._

_Haley: Bitch!  
Brooke: Haley!_

_Haley: I would have like to get her some stuff too_

_Brooke: there's always tomorrow. Plus we're going to have two full weeks with her until that baby's born. I'm hoping we'll convince her to find out the sex of the baby so we can buy better presents!  
Haley: I know_

_Brooke: I'm going to go wash up and I'll be right back. Dinner smells great_

_(Brooke leaves the room)_

Lucas: Ok, you had your fun talking about Peyton can we not mention her the rest of our meal?  
Nathan: Fine  
Haley: I'm ok with that

_Brooke: (re-entering the room) What are you fine with?  
Nathan: Mr. Regret here would like it if we wouldn't talk about Peyton anymore during dinner_

_Brooke: fine_

_  
(Brooke sits down at the table and her phone rings. She looks at it and the caller id reads Peyton)_

Brooke: Speak of the devil

_Haley: Not at the table… _

_Brooke: (rolling her eyes at Haley and then hitting the send button) Chill out, Hales. (into the phone) Hey P. Sawyer we were just talking about you._

_Man's voice: (on the other end of the phone) I'm sorry this isn't Peyton. Is this Brooke?  
Brooke: (facing dropping) Yes, um what are you doing with Peyton's phone?  
Man: (through the phone) Um… this is a little awkward. I'm Peyton's neighbor, Julian… Julian Baker._

_Brooke: Ok, but that doesn't answer why you have Peyton's phone! _

_  
(Brooke is starting to get worried and so are the other 3 adults in the room)_

Julian: Um… Peyton asked me to call you. She went into labor about 2 hours ago. She was just going to do it on her own because she knew you wouldn't be able to get here in time but she's… um… in trouble!

_Brooke: What do you mean she's in trouble?! She isn't due for 4 weeks!_

_Julian: (still through the phone) I know that! She went into labor early and now she's having complications _

_Brooke: How do you know that?  
Julian: (over the phone) I brought her to the hospital… I think she broke my hand squeezing it!_

_Brooke: Wow, you're a really nice neighbor_

_Julian: Well we're um… friends!_

_Brooke: Oh, ok. So what kind of complications is she having?_

_(Brooke gets up from the table and starts packing back and forth. She is consumed with worry for her friend. Nathan and Haley exchange glances and Lucas is broody and rubbing the back of his head.)_

_Julian: (over the phone) I'm not sure… Could you please just get here as soon and possible. I'm praying that this all turns out for Peyton but just in case it doesn't…_

_Brooke: (cutting him off) Stop! Peyton and the baby will be fine! They have to be. I'll book the next redeye to LA and I'll be there in a matter of hours. Please tell Peyton to hang on and I'm on my way… Please!_

_  
(With that statement Brooke slams the phone shut and starts to violently cry. She cries for a few minutes while everyone starts at her, including Jamie)_

Brooke: I have to go to LA!

_Haley: Ok, book me a flight too_

_Nathan: And me too_

_Haley: I'll go pack a few things and we can head to the airport_

_(Haley and Nathan get up and walks out of the room)_

_Brooke: (shouting after them) Ok, just hurry_

_(Brooke dials the phone and is making airline reservations for the 3 adults who are now consumed with worry for their best friend and her baby. Lucas says nothing. He doesn't move from his spot nothing. He looks at the horrified look on Brooke's face while she talking to the airline company. Peyton and __**his**__ baby were in trouble. Something went wrong their baby wasn't supposed to be born until after Christmas. He sits and stares at Brooke for a few more minutes before speaking. Brooke hangs up the phone and sits at the table her body shaking and tears streaming down her face)_

Lucas: Brooke… (in a very soft voice that Brooke almost didn't hear him)  
Brooke: (through her sobs) What?  
Lucas: What's the matter with Peyton?  
Brooke: (royal pissed at the man sitting across the table from her, screaming at him) What's wrong with Peyton?! What's wrong with Peyton?! You have got to be kidding me!! First the man she loves leaves her in a hotel room after having sex with her and never bothers to call her again. Then she takes this big leap of faith in that man because her idiot best friend told her he was a good guy and he'd do the right thing and she told him she was pregnant. Instead of the guy being shocked but excited he turns into a total jackass and she leaves… Now she is in labor on the other side of the country 4 weeks early and no one is there to help her because she was afraid to come home because the love of her life broke her heart… twice! So you have some nerve asking me what's wrong with Peyton?!  
Lucas: (hanging his head) I know I made some mistakes but she's in trouble Brooke please tell me…

_(Haley and Nathan walk back into the room. Brooke stands)_

Brooke: Well you should be happy Lucas maybe she'll lose this baby like she lost you and you'll have nothing to be worried about!

_Haley: Brooke!  
Brooke: Well it's true. He doesn't want to have this baby. He likes to see Peyton in pain and suffering… Any way he must since that seems to be the only way he ever leaves her!_

_Nathan: Ok, Brooke I know you're mad but…_

_Brooke: Don't defend your jackass brother to me, Nathan Scott! Peyton would be here right now if it wasn't for Lucas. She would have moved back to Tree Hill to raise her baby with the baby's father maybe they would have not been together but she would have been here and we'd be at the hospital right now holding her hand and she wouldn't be alone and scared… But thanks to jackass over there we have to get on a plane and pray to God that she and her baby are ok! I'm not going to take it easy on Lucas he deserves what he gets!_

_  
(With that Brooke stomps out of the room)_

Lucas: She's right, you know

_Nathan: Yeah but she doesn't need to be so cruel about it…_

_Haley: Um… listen Luke can we leave baby James with you?  
Lucas: of course you can…_

_Haley: (hugging him) Thanks…_

_Lucas: Please call me with an update… please? _

(With that last thought Lucas is snapped out of his flashback because there is a knock on the door. He shakes his head as with the intention of erasing that memory from his mind. He puts the lid back on the box and walks over to answer the door. Haley and Jamie are standing there. Haley can see the horrified look on Lucas' face)

Haley: Are you ok?  
Lucas: (shaking his head) Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here? (plastering a fake smile on his face)  
Haley: Well Jamie wanted to spend some time with his Uncle Lucas before we left for LA tomorrow

Jamie: Is that ok?  
Lucas: It's better than ok!

Jamie: Sweet!  
Haley: Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and you can return the monster then?  
Lucas: Sounds good

(Jamie runs pass Lucas and jumps on the bed. Haley and Lucas are standing in the doorway talking. Jamie sees the box and opens it. He starts to look at the stuff inside)

Haley: Are you sure you're ok?  
Lucas: Every year I have a hard time during this week  
Haley: (looking down) Yeah I can understand why…

Lucas: I really messed this all up didn't I?  
Haley: You ask me the same question at least once a day and once a day I tell you the same thing, Lucas!

Lucas: I know, I know Hales

Haley: Yes, you royally screwed up and none of us understand why!

Lucas: I know…

Haley: And we're pretty tired of you telling us at least once a month that you're going to go to LA and talk to Peyton and work this out and meet your daughter yet every month you don't and then her birthday comes around and you go all broody and talk about how you messed things up!

Lucas; Yeah

Haley: Well we all know you screwed up your life, Peyton's life and Ellie's life but Peyton and Ellie are extremely happy. Truth be told I'm not even sure that Ellie wonders about you. Peyton and Julian are amazing with her. Julian is a lot like Keith. Did you ever wonder about Dan?  
Lucas: Not until I got older and started seeing him around

Haley: And how'd it make you feel when he wanted to be a part of your life?  
Lucas: I didn't want to have anything to do with him

Haley: They how do you think Ellie's going to feel about you?  
Lucas: She's four!

Haley: That doesn't mean that Peyton has made you out to be a good guy. For all you know Ellie thinks Julian's her daddy

(Those words reaped through Lucas heart like a knife. He flinched and Haley noticed)

Lucas: You know that's not true. Peyton would never bad mouth me to her 4 year old daughter… Or anyone for that matter

Haley: I know she hasn't done. Peyton has too big of a heart to be a mean vindictive bitch but she's moved on Lucas and she's let go of the pain her visit to Tree Hill caused her. When we visit her she isn't all 'emo' and crying about how you didn't want her baby. She's happy and Ellie's extremely happy. She's beautiful and smart and kind and noble. She is a perfect combination of you and Peyton. She not sad or broody and she doesn't mope around the house. She is full of life and Peyton has done an amazing job giving her the right amount of love and discipline. It heads that she has Julian to help her… Lucas, they've moved on, honey it's time you do the same

Lucas: (not really listening to his friend but stuck on the comment she made about Julian) Does she really think that Julian's her father?  
Haley: Lucas, were you not listening to a word I said! Aw!!! You're not going to put me in the middle of this! You messed up and you have to deal with it. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and go out to LA and talk to her!  
Lucas: What am I supposed to say? "Hey Merry Christmas, Peyton! I thought after 4 and ½ years I'd come out and try to fix things between us so I can be a part of my daughter's life.

Haley: Doesn't sound like a bad plan but you won't. We'll all go and be with your family the family you could have had for Christmas and you'll sit here in Tree Hill pouting and when we get back you'll be all unshaven and un showered and not talk to any of us for days because you're punishing us. Then in a few days you'll call and take Jamie and pump him for information about your daughter and Peyton and then slowly you'll come back around until we visit again. So whatever Luke! Sit here and be broody like you do every year. But we're not going to feel guilty for going and visiting one of our oldest and dearest friends!

Lucas: (almost yelling) Why doesn't she ever come here?  
Haley: (rolling her eyes at him) Seriously?!  
Lucas: No, I guess not…  
Haley: Well as much as I love reiterating what I've said to you ever year since Ellie's birth I'm going home to finish getting ready for our flight tomorrow. I'll see you for dinner?

Lucas: Ok, I'll bring Jamie home then

(With that Lucas hugs Haley good bye and Haley walks out of the house. He turns to talk to Jamie. He sees Jamie sitting on the bed going through his box. He gets angry!)

Lucas: What are you doing?!  
Jamie: What's all this stuff?

(Lucas just stands there and looks a Jamie. He's whole world has been invaded by he's 5 year old nephew and he wants to be mad but just can't because Jamie is just a little boy. Lucas just stands there starting at Jamie. Now all his feelings are going to be out in the open because Jamie is probably going to be asking a lot of questions! How is he supposed to deal with that?)

-------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know it's taking a while to get to the whole LA scene with the whole gang but there's a lot going on in my head… We know that Lucas told Jamie he was going to go to LA but now it sounds like he's said that many time before… Will he go or will he stay home and pout… What's in the box that is so secretive that he doesn't want Jamie to ask him questions…

Please comment. If you don't like it sorry. I jus sit down and the ideas flow to me so I have no idea what's coming next!

Enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The firing squad**

(Jamie is sitting on the bed going through his box. Lucas gets angry!)

Lucas: What are you doing?!  
Jamie: What's all this stuff?

(Lucas just stands there and looks a Jamie. He's whole world has been invaded by he's 5 year old nephew and he wants to be mad but just can't because Jamie is just a little boy. Lucas just stands there staring at Jamie. Now all his feelings are going to be out in the open because Jamie is probably going to be asking a lot of questions! How is he supposed to deal with that?)

-------------------------------------------

Jamie: Uncle Lucas all this stuff has either Ellie or Peyton's name on it… What is it?  
Lucas: Just stuff buddy. Put it back please!

Jamie: You can talk to me Uncle Lucas. Tell me why you have all this stuff

(Lucas walks over and sits on the bed next to Jamie. He takes a deep breath and starts looking at the items in the box. He takes out a blue bank book and hands it to Jamie)

Lucas: That's so Ellie can go to college some day if she wants too or take a trip or something when she turns 18

Jamie: (opening it) I have one of these. Momma and daddy put money in it every month for me. It's a savings account

Lucas: Yep and I'm Ellie's father so I put money in one for her ever month too

Jamie: Does Aunt Peyton know?  
Lucas: Nope…. Not yet

Jamie: Oh (spotting a pile of cards and picking them up) What are these?  
Lucas: Birthday and Christmas Cards for Ellie  
Jamie: Why don't you send them to her?  
Lucas: I can't honey. Aunt Peyton hates me and with good reason. Ellie doesn't even know I'm her dad

Jamie: That's silly then who does she think is her dad?  
Lucas: Julian I guess

Jamie: No, I told you before she calls him Uncle Julian just like I do

Lucas: Then I don't know what Ellie thinks about her father  
Jamie: Me either. Maybe I should ask her

Lucas: NO! Don't do that buddy.

Jamie: (handing him a copy of the Unkindness of Ravens) This is your book why is it in the box?  
Lucas: (taking if from his nephew's hand and turning to a page and rubbing his finger over it) Because I wrote this book for Peyton

Jamie: Oh, ok

(Lucas and Jamie look a little more at the pictures in the box. They are mostly of Peyton and Lucas in high school and after high school in LA before the broke up. The only picture of Ellie is the one Jamie had given him the other day and it was of her when she was born. Lucas took that picture and traced the outline of his daughter. Jamie could see how sad he was)

Jamie: Uncle Lucas will you take me shopping?  
Lucas: For what?  
Jamie: Christmas and Ellie's Birthday, duh! I brought my wallet and daddy gave me some money he said you could take me if you wanted too

(Jamie takes out his wallet and shows Lucas the money. Then he takes out a picture of his cousin and hands it to Lucas)

Jamie: Here you take this one… I have another one at home. It's her school picture this year

Lucas: (taking the picture and staring at the little girl) Thanks, buddy

Jamie: Come on

Lucas: (placing the picture in the box and gets up) How much shopping do we need to do?  
Jamie; A lot!

(Lucas mumbles something and they walk down the street hand in hand. He thinks about how he could be doing this with his daughter right now)

---------------------------------------------

(Peyton is still lying in bed and Julian is making all kinds of noise downstairs. She keeps yelling for him but he's not answering so she gets up and walks downstairs. He and Ellie have the stereo on and are cleaning the living room. Ellie is dusting and Julian is vacuuming. Peyton smiles at the sight. Ellie is singing the song and Julian starts singing along with her. Peyton thinks it's a Hannah Montana song… It's nothing she recognizes. All of a sudden Julian picks Ellie up and they start dancing around. Peyton backs out of the room so they can't see her but she can still see them. Her heart melts at the sight of her daughter and her boyfriend… The song stops and Peyton walks into the living room making her presence known)

Peyton: Hey what are you two doing?

Julian: (startled) Cleaning for the big party tomorrow

Ellie: Uncle Julian said that even princesses have to clean before their parties

Peyton: That's so true but I could have done it

Julian: It's no big deal you were sleeping so we thought we'd get a head start on the job.

(As he's talking to Peyton he continues to vacuum the room. When he's vacuuming under the couch he hits something.)

Julian: Hey come here babe. There's something under the couch. I'll lift it, you grab it

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton walks over to Julian who then lifts the couch and Peyton grabs the item from underneath. It was a copy of the Unkindness of Ravens. Both Peyton and Julian roll their eyes)

Julian: I haven't seen that in two years  
Peyton: Not since we moved in here together

Julian: (accusingly) So what's it doing under the couch?

Peyton: (snapping back) I don't know!

(In Julian's hands was the only thing they ever fought over… Lucas and his love letter to Peyton)

Ellie: (smiling) Um… I found it in a box in the basement. There were like a 100 copies of it so I figured I could play with one.

Peyton: What were you doing in the basement?  
Ellie: Looking for my purple monkey from Aunt Brooke

Peyton: Why would you look down there? It's always in you room

Ellie: I threw it down there

Peyton: (laughing) Oh, I see. Well run this book back down to the box you found it in please

Ellie: Ok, momma

(Ellie smiles at her mother and then takes the book and runs downstairs. Julian looks at Peyton.)

Julian: You ok? (realizing the ghost just hit her in the ass again too)  
Peyton: It's just a book babe… A book I haven't looked at in over two years… A book full of lies…

(Julian continues to talk to Peyton but she isn't listening she's too consumed in her flashback)

_Flashback_

_Julian: Peyton, it's been two years! He hasn't come for her yet what makes you think he's going to come now!  
Peyton: This book… (holding up the Ravens) read it and you'll see! He still loves me_

_Julian: I not reading that stupid book and I'm afraid he doesn't babe. I think you're just hoping that he'll come back for you and Ellie and in the meantime you're pretending that there isn't anything going on between us!  
Peyton: (Startled at what he just said) What?  
Julian: Oh Peyton don't play dumb with me. I mean every time Ellie has a cold or is sick or can't sleep you call me. You call me to come over for dinner and breakfast most days. We spend more time together than my married friends and I'm not complaining but I'm not going to share you with this book and the memories it holds. If you want that life go back and get it, if you want a life with me I'm here waiting for you!_

_Peyton: Julian…_

_Julian: No one's talking more than just dating here Peyton. I care about you a lot in fact I love you and I love that little girl and would do anything for either of you if you'd just give me a chance. Please Peyton please!_

_Peyton: Move in with us…  
Julian: (confusion fills his face) What?  
Peyton: Move in with us. I just bought that huge brownstone and we'll miss you too much if you're across town. Move in with us?  
Julian: Are you sure?  
Peyton: I'm sure_

_Julian: Then yes_

_(Julian and Peyton are unloading boxes in their new brownstone. He had the boxes with all the books and music in them. He came across the dozens of copies of the Ravens and hesitated before starting to put them on the shelf. Peyton looks at him and knows that Lucas isn't coming back but this man could be her future.)_

Peyton: Leave them in the box and put them in the basement. The past is the past and we can't change it so I might as well stop living in it. 

_Julian: (with a smile on his face) Ok_

_  
_Julian: Peyton?!

Peyton: (snapping back into the conversation she was having with Julian) Sorry, babe

Julian: How was he on your mind this time?  
Peyton: Actually (walking over and wrapping her arms around his midsection) he wasn't. I was thinking about the day we moved in here

Julian: That was a great day

Peyton: An even better night

Julian: That it was but we better get back to cleaning so I can take my best girls out to dinner tonight

Peyton: Yeah!

Julian: You feeling up to it? You look a lot better now that you've had a nap  
Peyton: Surprisingly I feel a lot better and I'm even a little hungry.

Julian: that's good then, we'll go out in a little while  
Peyton: Perfect!

(Peyton starts to think about the fact that she was so ill this morning and now feels fine. She thinks about the last few days and how she'd been sick in the morning and then in the afternoon feeling much better, even enough to eat most days. Then it dawned on her and a look of panic races across her face… Oh shit! The only other time she has ever felt this way was when she was… But she couldn't be could she? Her and Julian… The thoughts started racing threw her head as she finished dusting the living room. Her friends would be here soon and they'd all figure this out together)

------------------------------------

(Lucas and Jamie are setting the table for dinner. Haley tells him to set if for five because Brooke was joining them too)

Lucas: Why does Brooke have to come to dinner every time you invite me?  
Haley: because she is my best friend, jackass!  
Lucas: I thought I was your best friend

Haley: You both are

Lucas: She barely speaks to me and she still rolls her eyes at me every chance she gets

Haley: So does Nathan!

Lucas: But it's been a long time Hales

Haley: Are you still pinning over it?  
Lucas: Maybe

Haley: then so are the rest of us!

(Brooke bursts into the house with dresses in her hand. They are all black but all very different styles. Brooke hands one to Haley.)

Brooke: What do you think?

Haley: I love it… What's it for?  
Brooke: New Years' Eve… Peyton's big…

Haley: Oh, yes! I'll look stunning in this! Thanks Brooke  
Brooke: Ok, here's mine. What do you think?  
Haley: You're going to be hot!  
Brooke: Good maybe I'll find a LA man and stay there with Peyton and Julian!

Lucas: (under his breath) Or maybe you could just have Julian so he's away from Peyton!

Brooke: What did you just say?!  
Lucas: Nothing, what's going on New Years' Eve that Peyton needs all this help and you two are getting all dressed up?

Brooke: (without even hesitating) Peyton's wedding

Lucas: (almost falling off his chair) You guys didn't tell me Peyton was getting married

Brooke: Surprise! She's marrying Julian… A kind, stable, noble guy who is helping her raise her daughter that you left!

Lucas: Did you get all your digs in yet, Brooke?  
Brooke: No, I'm sure I can find more

Lucas: Great, so Peyton is getting married?

Haley: (seeing the hurt in Lucas' eyes has to stop this conversation) No, she isn't! Brooke's just being a bitch!

Lucas: Like always

(Brooke shots him a shitty look)

Brooke: So what if she was getting married. It's really none of your business!

Haley: Ok, Brooke enough!

Lucas: (tensing with every word) So if she's not getting married then what is going on New Years Eve?  
Haley: Peyton is opening a night club! (as she walks out of the room)

Lucas: She is? She just opened the recording studio

Brooke: Yeah, almost two years ago. She told Julian she missed having a place like TRIC so he told her to open her own club in LA. He helped her start the recording label and now he's helping her with this. He's an amazing guy

Lucas: Yeah, I got that all the hundreds of times you've told me about him.

Brooke: Well you snooze you lose!

Lucas: Brooke, you don't have to be such a bitch to me all the time!  
Brooke: that's where you're wrong my friend. You screwed up my best friend's life and it didn't even faze you. Peyton was a wreck and you didn't even care. I mean Ellie almost died and you stayed in Tree Hill after I told you Peyton asked for you. She asked for you! Do you know how hard it was for her to do that? She needed her baby's father and you couldn't even come for her! Ellie was on all kinds of monitors and tubes were coming out all over and all Peyton kept saying was 'please call him.' She was a mess! Sorry but that makes you a jackass and I don't care to be around you anymore!

Lucas: Brooke… it's

Brooke: (cutting him off) complicated! That's what you always say but Peyton doesn't see it that way. She came here asked you to be part of your baby's life then after we got to LA she asked me to call you and I did. I couldn't believe you wouldn't come out and see you daughter… Do you know what I told Peyton?  
Lucas: (looking down) No, what?  
Brooke: Once again I had to protect her heart from you. She was a mess and I told her that I wasn't going to call you because I was respecting your feelings to not be a part of Ellie's life. After 3 days of crying she finally realized I was right and felt bad that she even thought about going against your wishes and calling you. I didn't tell her that I called you and you said you wouldn't come… I couldn't see that pain in her face again. She my best friend, my sister, and I couldn't cause her to hurt like she'd been hurting the last year. You're an ass Lucas and now you want to meet Ellie and be a part of her life. That's so unfair to Peyton and Ellie but Peyton has always said that if you wanted to get to know your daughter the door is always open. But why would you do that to Peyton?  
Lucas: Do what?  
Brooke: Go to LA claiming to just want to be a part of Ellie's life when you're really just there to get Peyton and Ellie back!

Lucas: I do not want Peyton back!

Brooke: Are you sure about that?

Lucas: Yes, I just think it's time to meet my daughter

Brooke: You've been saying that for 4 years now and I don't think that's a good idea. You've hurt Peyton enough and if you hurt Ellie I'm not sure what Peyton would do to you! She loves that little girl with all her heart. She would do anything for her… Anything! Julian is a good makeshift father to Ellie and he makes Peyton so happy. She actually stopped calling me crying when they moved in together… To be honest Luke she doesn't talk about you at all anymore…

(Brooke watched as Lucas' face dropped. She knew those words hurt him and she knew they weren't entirely true but there is no way in hell she is going to let him ruin Peyton's life again. And she certainly isn't going to let Ellie's heart get broken in the mix)

Brooke: You made some really big mistakes and now you're going to have to live with them. You see, regret is a horrible thing Lucas… It's better to live life to the fullest and do what makes you happy even if you're heart gets broken along the way then it is to sit on the sidelines wondering what might have been! Think very carefully before you do anything concerning Peyton because now it's just not Peyton's heart you're messing with… It's Ellie's too

(Brooke turns around and walks out of the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Lucas to ponder. Lucas thinks to himself: "Maybe Brooke's right maybe it's too late? But wait did she say Peyton said the door was always open if I wanted to meet my daughter? Would Peyton still like for Ellie and me to have a relationship? Would she not be mad if I went to LA this Christmas? What should I do now? And do I want both my daughter and her mother in my life?" Lucas hadn't really thought much about being with Peyton again it was too painful but Brooke reawaken that feeling in him too.)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: So what do you think? The next chapter Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Jamie are going to LA… Will Lucas be joining them or not?

Please review on the update… Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: More is revealed**

(Haley is running around the house trying to get all of their bags and things to the front door. Brooke will be there any minute to pick them up to go to the airport. Jamie is running around singing "happy birthday" to Ellie on the phone and Nathan is sitting on the couch watching a Basketball Game.)

Haley: A little help would be nice, Nathan!

Nathan: I'm sorry Hales but the game is almost over and I have to see who wins  
Haley: Some things never change!

Nathan: Honey, we were already last night and I had the bags by the door. You're the one who had to pack more in them this morning.

Haley: Ug!!!

Nathan: Love you  
Haley: Whatever! (stressed out)

(Jamie comes in and sits down next to his dad and starts watching the game. Brooke walks in)

Brooke: Ok Scotts let's go!

Haley: (running past her) I'm almost ready

Brooke: Hales, Peyton will have whatever we forget but she will not forgive us if we miss the redeye and miss helping her set up for Ellie's party. Plus I can't wait to see Peyton and Ellie again!

Nathan: We were just there over the summer you guys act like you haven't seen her in years!  
Brooke: (hitting Nathan on the back of the head) I wish they'd come home so we could see them every day because this once every three or four months crap is not working for me

Haley: I know we have to go but I can't believe Lucas didn't come by to say goodbye

Jamie: (Smirking) He called while I was on the phone with Ellie. He said for us to have a good time and he'd see us soon

Nathan: He can't even come over to see us before we leave?

Brooke: What an ass!  
Haley: Brooke, little ears.  
Jamie: It's ok. I know I can't say those things!

Brooke: See he's smart  
Jamie: That I am but can we go now. I want to get to LA

Brooke: Yeah me too! I want to see Peyton and Ellie!

Haley: Me too and Julian of course

Brooke: Oh it's always good to see him too but I really just miss my friend!

Nathan: Me too. Let's go

(They each grab a bag and file out of the house. They load up in Brooke's SUV and drive off)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(LA airport. Peyton and Ellie are sitting in chairs and Peyton is reading Ellie a story. Ellie has her head resting on Peyton's lap. Peyton is playing with her hair with her free hand.)

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: (who stops reading the story) Yes, baby?  
Ellie: (sitting up and crawling on her mother's lap so she can look at her) When are they going to be here?  
Peyton: Soon honey.

Ellie: (looking sad) Ok

Peyton: what's the matter honey? I thought you'd be so excited that your family is coming to spend Christmas with you!  
Ellie: (smiling) Oh, I am mommy. I just wished they'd get here! I can't stand it any longer I want to see them!  
Peyton: (laughing) We'll you're in luck because the board says that their flight just landed!  
Ellie: (jumping off Peyton's lap and grabbing her hand) Ok, let's go then mommy I want to be at the gate like we do when Uncle Julian comes home!

Peyton: (getting up) Ok, baby let's go wait by the gate!

(Peyton collects all of the child's things and the backpack she had them in and picks the little girl up. They walk to the gate where they see Brooke walking out followed by Jamie, Haley, and Nathan)

Ellie: Put me down mommy, put me down!

(Peyton puts her daughter down and Ellie runs into Brooke's arms. Brooke picks her up and spins her around. Ellie hugs and kisses her! Peyton hugs Nathan and Haley and picks Jamie up and gives him a big hug and kiss)

Ellie: Aunt Brooke I'm so glad you're here!

Brooke: Me too baby girl. How's my favorite princess?  
Ellie: I'm great! Tomorrow's my birthday!  
Brooke: I know and we're going to have a princess party

Ellie: And Uncle Julian bought all the decorations because mommy's been really sick lately.

Brooke: (looking over at her friend with a worried look) Mommy's sick?  
Ellie: Yeah, she throws up every morning but then by dinner she's fine because she eats with us… Uncle Julian says it's because we drink too much

Brooke: (laughing at what the little girl just said) Oh really

Peyton: Ok enough little miss. You know mommy and Julian don't drink and Julian was just teasing me

Ellie: Ok whatever mommy

Haley: Hey where's our love?

(Brooke put the little girl down and she runs over and hugged Haley and then runs over and jumped into Nathan's arms)

Ellie: How's my other favorite uncle?  
Nathan: I'm great. How's my niece?  
Ellie: Great now that you guys are here

(Nathan puts Ellie down and Jamie walks over and gives her knuckles. It's so cute to see the two interact)

Nathan: Where's Julian?  
Peyton: (a look of stress come over her face) At the night club

Nathan: Why what's wrong?  
Peyton: There's some problems with the plumbing or something I don't know. He told me to come get you guys and he'd go check it out

Nathan: Why don't I go over and help him out after we settle in

Peyton: Oh, that would be great!

Haley: well let's get out of this airport because we have a lot of work to do for a party tomorrow!

Ellie: yeah!

(The gang walks out of the airport and into the terminal. They are happily talking and they get into the car. Once the kids are buckled up Peyton drives away)

Brooke: So um P. Sawyer, you've been sick lately?  
Peyton: Yeah, I think it's just the flu

Brooke: Hum… how are you feeling today?  
Peyton: Fine why?  
Brooke: It was just interesting what Ellie said

Peyton: We'll talk about it later, Brooke!  
Haley: Oh, you aren't?  
Jamie: Aren't what?  
Nathan: Nothing big ears talk to your cousin

Jamie: Ok, ok

Peyton: I don't know I was waiting for you guys to get here and we'll talk about it later!  
Brooke: Holy crap!

Peyton: Brooke let it go!

Brooke: Ok, ok… it's gone!

Ellie: Hey excuse me Aunt Brooke?  
Brooke: Yes princess?  
Ellie: You guys live in Tree Hill right?  
Haley: yes, honey why?  
Ellie: Because my mommy said that my father lives in Tree Hill

(Everyone in the car turned to look at Peyton. They all had looks of shock in their eyes. They can't believe that Peyton actually talked about Ellie's father with her)

Peyton: what?! (kind of annoyed) She was asking questions. What was I supposed to say?  
Brooke: Not that!  
Ellie: Excuse me….

Haley: What sweetheart?  
Ellie: Well if you live in Tree Hill and my father lives in Tree Hill do you all know him?

Nathan: Yes!

Haley: (slapping him) Don't tell her that

Nathan: Peyton just said we were telling her the truth

Haley: (looking at Peyton) Peyton?  
Peyton: I don't know what to do! All of a sudden there have been tons of questions about her father. I just answer them.  
Brooke: What does Julian say?  
Peyton: I don't know. We haven't really talked about it and she hasn't asked any specific questions so I haven't had to tell her much. Just that he lives in Tree Hill and is too busy to visit

Ellie: how come Aunt Brooke, Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan can come and visit but my father can't?  
Peyton: Ok now there's a hard one! Brooke, Haley, Nathan any of you want to field that question

Jamie: (Speaking up from the back seat) He thinks Aunt Peyton hates him!

(Everyone turns to look at Jamie. They have shocked looks on their faces and he can tell)

Jamie: What? We talk. He told me that Aunt Peyton hates him and she has a good reason too.

Ellie: You know my father?  
Jamie: Yes

Ellie: How?  
Jamie: He's my Uncle

Ellie: Really?

Jamie: Yeah

(A horrified look comes over everyone's face and Peyton has fear so deep in her eyes that she doesn't know what to do. Luckily they are pulling into the brownstone. She quickly parks the car and jumps out. She needed to be out of that little space and she needed to get away from the truth. She starts pacing back and forth. Brooke and Haley jump out of the car and join her)

Brooke: Peyton, what's the matter?  
Peyton: I don't understand why she is asking all of these questions now. She's only four.  
Haley: Did something happen where all the kids at school were talking about their fathers?  
Peyton: No, I don't think so. They went on a field trip last week and Julian went with Ellie but he's gone before and she's never had any problems. Then the other day she called Julian daddy and I flipped out because I just don't want her calling him that and then she started asking me all these questions  
Brooke: Well you have two options: One: tell her about Lucas. Two: Lie because the jackass doesn't deserve to know her or be anywhere near her!

Peyton: That's not a problem he doesn't want to be. He walked out on us and that's that but I am not going to lie to my daughter about her father.

Haley: Just let Jamie answer all her questions (half smiling)  
Peyton: I should shouldn't I then I wouldn't have to deal with it.

Ellie: (From the car) Mommy can we please get out of the car?  
Peyton: (turning to see the kids) Oh, yes I'm sorry baby!

(Peyton walks over and gets Ellie out of the car. She also undoes Jamie's car seat so he can get out too. He grabs Peyton's hand and pulls her away from the group)

Jamie: Aunt Peyton can I talk to you?  
Peyton: Sure buddy

Jamie: (hanging his head) I'm sorry

Peyton: for what?  
Jamie: For telling Ellie that I know her dad.

Peyton: James Lucas Scott, don't you ever apologize for telling the truth! Honey, you do know her dad so why would you lie. I don't want you to lie to Ellie if she asks you something you can tell her the truth, deal?  
Jamie: deal

Peyton: For the record… I don't hate your Uncle Lucas and it makes me sad that he thinks that. He just really hurt me and I don't know if I can ever be friends with him again

Jamie: could you try?  
Peyton: Maybe???  
Jamie: I love you Aunt Peyton  
Peyton: Love you too buddy

(They bump knuckles and then they hug they walk over and join the rest of the group. Peyton has a worried look on her face that this visit isn't going to be as pleasant as the other ones have. In fact she's pretty sure the truth and the past are going to come and bite her in the ass. She just hopes Ellie can handle all she's asking about.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: To smart for their own good**

James Lucas Scott and Elizabeth Anna Sawyer are two very bright children and they know a lot of things that kids aren't supposed to know. They also have their parents, aunts and uncles wrapped around their fingers. Jamie and Ellie are sitting in Peyton's office playing on the computer. Jamie is showing Ellie different things on the internet. She is smiling while her cousin talks about all the fun games. The adults are downstairs decorating and setting up for the party tomorrow)

Ellie: Jamie, what's my father's name?  
Jamie: Um… You should ask your mom about that

Ellie: Is he nice?  
Jamie: I don't want to talk about your dad. I think you should ask your mom about him.

Ellie: Ok, but she just gets mad at me

Jamie: She's not mad at you. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about him  
Ellie: Why not?  
Jamie: Because sometimes grown-ups don't like to talk about things that make them sad

Ellie: Why does talking about my father make my mommy sad?  
Jamie: I don't know it just does

Ellie: Oh…  
Jamie: Why are you asking so many questions about him anyway?  
Ellie: (looking down sadly) We have to bring our daddy's to school for daddy/child day. We are doing a little play and then we have lunch with our dads. I don't have a daddy to go to school with me…  
Jamie: You can ask Julian.  
Ellie: Mommy says he's not my daddy and everyone knows that he's my uncle. I just wish I had a daddy to go with me

Jamie: (hugging Ellie) It's ok. I have an idea

Ellie: what?  
Jamie: My dad can go with you. No one knows he's your uncle!  
Ellie: (still looking sad) No, I want my own daddy

Jamie: Well like I said before you have an Uncle Julian and he's like a daddy!

Ellie: I guess so

Jamie: Hey do you have a phone up here?  
Ellie: Yeah but I'm not allowed to use it

Jamie: Could you get it for me?  
Ellie: (shaking her head) No, it's in my mommy's room and I can't play with it

Jamie: Ok, fine

(Jamie walks out of the room and Ellie is happily clicking on the game on the computer. Jamie returns about 5 minutes later. He has a smile on his face. He sits back down at the computer and turns the webcam on)

Ellie: Mommy said we aren't supposed to play on the webcam unless her or Julian are in here

Jamie: It's ok. I have a webcam at home

Ellie: Who are we going to talk to?  
Jamie: My uncle

Ellie: oh, that's boring

Jamie: Maybe so but he's a nice guy and I miss him

Ellie: Ok, ok

(Jamie puts the website up so they can talk. Lucas pops up on the screen. He looks unshaven and messy. He's hair is standing up and he looks like he was sleeping.)

Lucas: (over the computer) Jamie, why do we have to have a webcam visit right now?! You just got to LA less than 5 hours ago

Jamie: I know Uncle Lucas but I wanted…

Ellie: (interrupting Jamie and popping her face in front of the webcam) Hi! I'm Jamie's cousin Ellie! Who are you?  
Lucas: (stunned by the sight of his daughter. He wishes he could reach out and touch her. He smiles hugely at her) I'm… (not sure what to say) I'm Lucas

Ellie: Nice to meet you Lucas. You should shave you look sick!

Lucas: (laughing) Ok, thank you. How are you Ellie?  
Ellie: I'm great tomorrow is my birthday and I'm having a princess birthday party. If you're in LA you should come. It's going to be so much fun!

Lucas: It sounds like it's going to be a blast but I live in Tree Hill so I can't come to your birthday party

Ellie: Oh, ok (looking sad) maybe another time!

Lucas: Maybe

Jamie: (pushing Ellie out of the way of the camera) Hey move for a minute Ellie I need to talk to my uncle

Ellie: Ok, ok

(Ellie jumps off the chair and sits on the floor with her coloring book. Jamie moves closer to the TV and whispers)

Jamie: Uncle Lucas, I talked to Aunt Peyton today  
Lucas: I would hope so since you're staying with her  
Jamie: No, I talked to her about you!  
Lucas: James Lucas Scott why would you do that?!  
Jamie: She says she doesn't hate you.

Lucas: She did?  
Jamie: Yeah… I just thought you should know

Lucas: Ok, thanks

(Jamie didn't hear Brooke walk into the room. She picks Ellie up off the floor and walks up to stands behind him. She sees he's talking to Lucas on the computer. Her face drops. Lucas sees her and knows this isn't going to be good!)

Brooke: James Lucas Scott what are you doing?  
Jamie: (jumping) Um… just talking to Uncle Lucas

Brooke: With Ellie in the room. Peyton's going to flip out and are you supposed to be on the webcam without a grown-up?

(Haley walks in)

Haley: What's going on I could hear the shouting down the hallway

Brooke: Jamie is on the webcam talking to Lucas  
Haley: What! Peyton's going to flip!

Jamie: I get that. Aunt Brooke just said the same thing

Haley: (into the webcam) Seriously Lucas you should know better!  
Lucas: (from the camera) He called me and said to meet him on the webcam. I didn't realize he hadn't asked and then Ellie just appeared on the screen  
Brooke: You were talking to Ellie!

Haley: Oh, God what did you say to her? Peyton's going to kill us and never let us come back again

Ellie: Why is everyone so mad that we were talking to Jamie's Uncle Lucas…?

(With those words Peyton walks into the room. He mouth drops when she sees Lucas on her computer screen. Brooke quickly turns the webcam off. They all turn to look at Peyton, who is just standing there)

Peyton: (walking over and taking Ellie from Brooke and sitting her down. She as a very angry look on her face) Ellie, will you please go down and get your pajamas out of the dresser and I'll be right there?  
Ellie: Ok, mommy

Peyton: Jamie, please go help her.

Jamie: It was my fault Aunt Peyton… I did it…

Peyton: (even angrier now) Please go help Ellie!

(Ellie and Jamie walk out of the office. Jamie is hanging his head down. He knows he messed up this time. Peyton stood there staring at her two best friends wondering why they would bring that man into her house. Julian walks in)

Julian: Why is Jamie crying in Ellie's room?

(No one says a word. He looks at Peyton and can see the anger in her eyes.)

Julian: babe, what's going on?  
Brooke: I'll explain

Julian: ok…  
Brooke: I came up here to get Ellie and Jamie to get them ready for bed. When I walked into the room the kids were on the webcam

Julian: So, I mean Ellie knows she shouldn't play with that but it's not that big of a deal we'll remember her of the rules and punish her

Haley: Yes, I'll be talking to Jamie about that too but that's not the problem right now

Julian: Ok seriously will someone please tell me what's going on?  
Brooke: they were on the webcam talking to Lucas…

Julian: Ellie's father Lucas?!  
Brooke: Yeah

Julian: What were they talking about?  
Brooke: I don't know. When Lucas saw me he stopped talking

Julian: Why would they do that?  
Haley: I think Jamie was just trying to help his uncle out

Julian: Peyton, say something…  
Peyton: (anger is all that consumes her face) I'm going to go tuck Ellie in and then go to bed. Take the webcam off the computer… please

(Peyton turns and walks out of the room. Everyone looks at each other not knowing what to say. Julian walks over and unplugs the webcam and puts it into the desk drawer. Brooke and Haley walk out. Brooke walks into Peyton's room where she's tucking Ellie in. It's always been that when Brooke comes to visit Brooke, Peyton and Ellie sleep in Peyton's room and Julian has to stay in the pink princess room. He doesn't like it but Brooke and Peyton like the extra time together. Brooke walks to the other side of the bed and pulls the covers up to the little girl's chin)

Brooke: Ellie, can I ask you something?  
Ellie: Sure?  
Brooke: who was that man you and Jamie were talking to?  
Ellie: You're silly Aunt Brooke. It was Lucas

Brooke: And who's Lucas?  
Ellie: Aunt Brooke, he's Jamie's uncle!

(A look of relief ran over Peyton's face. She sat down on the bed with Ellie. Brooke sat down on the other side.)

Peyton: El, why are you asking all these questions about your father all the time now?  
Ellie: (looking down) does it make you sad, mommy because if it does I won't ask you about him anymore.

(Brooke looks at Peyton because the pain in Ellie's voice mirrors the pain in Peyton's eyes. Damnit Lucas!)

Peyton: Honey, it doesn't make me sad I just don't understand why you are asking everyone all these questions

Ellie: because of school

Peyton: What happened at school baby?  
Ellie: Daddy/child day! (Ellie starts crying)  
Peyton: El, what's daddy/child day?  
Ellie: It's when we all bring our dads to school with us but I don't have a daddy to take to school with me

Peyton: Ellie, yes you do you have Julian

Ellie: He's my uncle

Peyton: he's like a daddy to you

Ellie: You won't let me call him daddy… Why is that?  
Peyton: Honey, when you get older mommy will explain everything to you. On daddy/child day Julian can go to school with you because he's your daddy in every way that matters.

Ellie: (eyes rolling because she tired from her day) Ok, mommy. I love you.

Peyton: Love you too  
Ellie: I love you too Aunt Brooke and I'm glad you're here

Brooke: Likewise baby

(Brooke and Peyton each kiss Ellie on the head and then walk out of the room. Jamie is standing in the hallway waiting for Peyton. He's head is down and he looks really sad. Brooke pats him on the head and then walks downstairs. Peyton sits on the floor and Jamie joins her. He lays his head on her shoulder)

Jaime: I'm so sorry Aunt Peyton… I was just…  
Peyton: Jamie, you can't do that!  
Jamie: I know I'm sorry. Uncle Lucas is just so…

Peyton: Honey I know you thought you were doing something nice for Lucas but Ellie doesn't know that he's her father

Jamie: I know that. She doesn't know who her father is. She thinks she doesn't have one!  
Peyton: I know that and it's not fair but you're too little to understand. Please don't let Lucas talk to Ellie again, ok?  
Jamie: Ok, are you mad at me?  
Peyton: No, I'm not mad. No harm no foul

Jamie: (hugging her) Thanks Aunt Peyton  
Peyton: You're welcome

(Jamie gets up and heads down the hallway to the guest room he'd be staying in for the next 4 weeks. Peyton sits on the floor with her head in her hands. She doesn't know what she's going to do now!)

-----------------------------------------

(The birthday party is in full swing. Jamie is chasing the three little girls around the house with his sword that Julian thought all princes need. The girls look cute in their princess dresses and their parents are mingling with Peyton's oldest and dearest friends. Peyton is in the kitchen filling a sandwich tray with sandwiches cut with a castle cookie cutter. Brooke walks in and takes a sandwich of f the tray and takes a bit)

Brooke: Seriously Label mom. This is hysterically. I would have never guessed Peyton Sawyer would be throwing princess birthday parties with cut out sandwich. Life sure has changed!  
Peyton: that it has and I wouldn't trade my life for anything

Brooke: (sarcastically) really?

Peyton: really

Brooke: we didn't talk about last night

Peyton: It's over! Jamie sees his uncle in pain and thinks that Ellie can make him happy. What Jamie doesn't realize is that Lucas doesn't want to have Ellie in his life. He thought he was helping. How can you be mad at that?  
Brooke: You can't but you can be mad at Lucas for talking to the kids

Peyton: What was he supposed to say 'Jamie I can't talk to you because I don't want to have anything to do with my daughter so turn off this webcam right now!'  
Brooke: (laughing) Well when you put it that way I guess not. Can I ask you something  
Peyton: sure

Brooke: If Lucas wanted to be a part of Ellie's life some day would you let him?

Peyton: Oh, Brooke I don't know. I mean I used to hope and dream that he'd come back for his daughter but when he didn't I just stopped thinking about it. I mean I'd never keep him from his daughter but I'm not sure I'd welcome him with open arms.

Brooke: How do you feel about Lucas?  
Peyton: I've been over him for a long time. I'm with Julian now and he makes me happy and I love him

Brooke: Ok, just checking.

Peyton: I need to get these sandwiches out on the table.  
Brooke: (grabbing one) Ok, I'm going to hit the wine!

Peyton: Just behave yourself!  
Brooke: Always don't!

(Peyton laughed and walked out of the kitchen. Brooke opens the bottle of wine and pours a glass. Julian walks into the kitchen. He startles Brooke, who jumps. He walks over next to her. She hits him on the arm playfully)

Brooke: You scared the hell out of me

Julian: Sorry, I've been trying to get you alone all night

Brooke: You pig! Peyton's my best friend. I couldn't do that to her

Julian: Very funny Brooke! Peyton keeps me very happy in that department!

Brooke: that's gross!  
Julian: You started it

Brooke: true I did, so what's up?  
Julian: I want to show you something  
Brooke: ok but can I ask you something first?  
Julian: go ahead  
Brooke: Has Ellie asked you about her dad?  
Julian: Yes, she's been asking Peyton and me all kinds of questions, why?  
Brooke: Does it bother you?  
Julian: No, not at all. Peyton told me from the beginning that she would never lie to Ellie about her father and that if some day he came to his senses and wanted to be a part of her life she would let him. She also told me that it would be a cold day in hell before she would ever give him a chance with her heart again!

Brooke: (smiling) ok then. What did you want to show me?

Julian: (pulling a small black box out of his pocket) this!

Brooke: (taking the box and opening it to reveal a huge diamond ring) it's beautiful

Julian: Do you think she'll like it?  
Brooke: Yes, you're going to ask her to marry you?

Julian: Yeah, what do you think?  
Brooke: I think she's going to die.  
Julian: Well I hope she doesn't die but I want her to be excited and surprised

Brooke: I think you'll pull both of those things off

Julian: I thought I'd ask her at midnight on New Years' Eve

Brooke: At the club?  
Julian: Yeah what do you think?  
Brooke: I think she's going to love it.

Peyton: (shouting for the other room) Hey Julian where are you?  
Julian: (shoving the box back into his pocket) I'm in the kitchen. I'll be right out

(Julian and Brooke walk out into the living room. The kids are playing games and Peyton hands Julian the camera)

Peyton: Will you take some pictures, please

Julian: Sure

Peyton: I need to go check on the macaroni and cheese

Julian: Ok

(Peyton walks into the kitchen and is followed by Brooke)

Peyton: (looking annoyed) what are you doing?  
Brooke: (pointing to a man in a blue shirt) who's that man?  
Peyton: (following her gaze) Oh, that's Molly's dad, Jackson.  
Brooke: he's pretty cute

Peyton: Yeah, his wife left him the day after Molly was born. He's raising her all on his own

Brooke: really?  
Peyton: Yep

Brooke: Which one's Molly?  
Peyton: (laughing) the little one with the glasses

Brooke: She's adorable!  
Peyton: that she is.

Brooke: So would it be totally ok with you if I went and hit on him? I'd like to have a date for New Years Eve

Peyton: Go for it!

Brooke: (squeezing her friend and clapping her hands) thank you! Merry Christmas to me!

(Peyton laughs and Brooke walks over to Jackson who is standing in the corner. They shake hands and are talking. Brooke must have said something funny because his laughing at her. Peyton grabs the crock-pot of mac and cheese and takes it to the table.)

Peyton: Are you princesses and prince ready to eat?  
Ellie: Yeah I'm starving

Molly: (who is a very small little girl with brunette hair and brown eyes and the cutest pair of glasses smiles at Peyton) Me too

Katie: (who is a redhead with pale skin and freckles smiles too) thank you Ms. Sawyer for inviting me and for the lovely food

Brooke: (in Haley' ear) Is she for real? Lovely food?  
Haley: Well you know Peyton pays an arm and a leg for Ellie's private school tuition. Maybe that's what they teach them there.

Brooke: (laughing) Well let's enjoy some lovely food then  
Haley: Lets! (Laughing)

(All the parents are making plates for their children. Peyton has made little sandwich shaped like castles. There is mac and cheese, fruit, veggies, mini pizza bagels, crown shaped chicken nuggets, and punch. Haley looks at all the food)

Haley: (to Brooke) She has enough food her to feed an army. There are only 4 children here  
Brooke: I'm going to eat too these are my favorite foods

Haley: (laughing) Yeah mac and cheese is my favorite too

Peyton: (walking over to her friends) If you two don't stop talking about me and my party planning skills I'm going to kick you out!

Haley: You wouldn't dare

Peyton: Try me (laughing)  
Jackson: (walking up to Brooke) Would you like to join me?  
Brooke: I'd love too

(Brooke and Jackson walk over to the food table. Haley gives Peyton a strange look)

Peyton: New Years Eve date!  
Haley: (laughing) Leave it to Brooke

Peyton: I know

(Both women are laughing when the doorbell rings. The kids are sitting in the living room around a table so Ellie jumps up)

Ellie: Can I get it mommy?  
Peyton: (From the door way) Sure baby

Julian: (walking up next to her) Are you expecting someone?  
Peyton: It might be Katie's mom. She dropped Katie off because she needed to finish some Christmas shopping. She said she'd be back before the party ended

Julian: That didn't take her long

Peyton: well I don't know

(The doorbell rings again and Ellie walks over and answer it. A man she's seen only once before is standing there. She turns and looks at Jamie and she smiles)

Ellie: Jamie, it's Uncle Lucas!

(All the adults turn to the doorway that Ellie has now pulled wide open. They can all see Lucas standing there. No one says a word just stands there and looks at him. Then all their eyes shift to Peyton and the look on her face is piercing because she is full of anger. Lucas grabs Peyton's stare with his eyes and they just stand there looking at each other. No on says anything.)

-------------------------------------

A/N: ok, let me know what you think! Thanks for the great reviews. When I read them they make me want to write more and I'm on break right now so I can write and write and write!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Haunting in LA**

Last Chapter:

(The doorbell rings again and Ellie walks over and answer it. A man she's seen only once before is standing there. She turns and looks at Jamie and she smiles)

Ellie: Jamie, it's Uncle Lucas!

(All the adults turn to the doorway that Ellie has now pulled wide open. They can all see Lucas standing there. No one says a word just stands there and looks at him. Then all their eyes shift to Peyton and the look on her face is piercing because she is full of anger. Lucas grabs Peyton's stare with his eyes and they just stand there looking at each other. No one says anything.)

---------------------------------------

(Julian's face drops at the sight of Lucas. He didn't think he would ever show his face in LA or around Peyton. Lucas is going to recognize him and he's going to tell Peyton. If he tells Peyton then any hopes of them together will be ruined. Peyton won't stand for being "omitted" from the facts. She'll be pissed and then he'll lose everything… He should have told her… Damnit! Julian ducks out of the room before Lucas can see him. One surprise for Peyton is enough. He'll have to get her alone and tell her the truth before Lucas sees him. Peyton and Lucas are standing there staring at each other. Peyton didn't realize that Ellie has made her way across the room and placed her hand on her lap. She taps her lightly)

Ellie: Mommy, why do you have that look on your face?  
Peyton: No reason honey. No reason at all.

(Peyton plastered a fake smile on her face and she walks over to the doorway where Lucas is still standing)

Peyton: (as nicely as possible because she doesn't want to ruin her daughter's birthday) Well this is quite a surprise. Please come in

(Brooke looks at Haley and Haley just shrugs her shoulder. If looks could kill Nathan would have killed Lucas in that moment. Lucas walks in with his bag and Peyton closes the door. Jamie runs over and hugs him)

Jamie: Hey Uncle Lucas! What are you doing here?  
Lucas: I didn't want to spend Christmas by myself

Haley: So you flew out to LA?  
Lucas: Sure did

Jamie: Ellie come here!

(Ellie and her two little friends run over to Jamie)

Jamie: Ellie, this is my Uncle Lucas

(Brooke gasps and Jamie notices. Peyton just smiles at her to let her know its ok for Jamie to introduce them. Ellie looks at the man standing in front of him. She extends her hand to him. He takes it. They shake)

Ellie: Nice to meet you Uncle Lucas. I'm Ellie but I bet you remember that from the webcam last night (smiling at him)

Lucas: (God, that's Peyton's smile. She looks so much like Peyton except for those piercing blue eyes those are all his) Yes, I do but it's nice to finally meet you

Ellie: these are my friends, Molly and Katie. We go to school together.

Lucas: (shaking the little girls' hands) Nice to meet you

(Molly and Katie just smile at Lucas)

Ellie: do you know all of the other people here?  
Lucas: I think so (man, she's not shy at all. She's outgoing like her mom too)  
Ellie: Ok, well since they all live in Tree Hill I'm sure you know them but (pointing to the man sitting next to Brooke) that's Molly's dad his name is Jackson but I call him Mr. Jack.

(Lucas walks over and shakes the man's hand)

Lucas: Nice to meet you

Jackson: Same here

(Haley and Brooke just stare at Peyton who hasn't moved or done anything since she invited Lucas into her home. Nathan notices that Peyton is shaking and he walks over and stands next to her. She grabs his hand and squeezes it then let's go.)

Peyton: (looking at her daughter and putting a huge smile on her face) who's done eating?

Jamie/Molly/Katie/Ellie: I am!

Peyton: Ok great! Let's clean this room up and then we can open presents!  
Ellie: Yeah!

(Peyton turns some High School Musical Music on and the girls start dancing around singing. Peyton picks up some of the plates and walks into the kitchen. Lucas wants to follow her but Nathan grabs his arm. In the kitchen Julian is coming down the stairs with a suitcase. Peyton has a look of terror on her face.)

Peyton: Where are you going?  
Julian: I'm so sorry babe. Hollywood just called and if I don't go and hand the situation they are going to shut down production until after the new year and then I'll lose a whole week of filming and that will cost me 100s of thousands of dollars and I can't afford that.

Peyton: But it's Ellie's birthday and um… (looking down at her hands) Lucas just showed up!  
Julian: He did?  
Peyton: Yeah

Julian: Holy shit Peyton. I'm so sorry but honey…  
Peyton: I know I understand you can afford to lose that money especially because it's already invested in my club

Julian: (grabbing Peyton and kissing her) I love you

Peyton: I love you too. Let me go get Ellie so you can say good bye

Julian: I'd like that

(Peyton walks back into the living room. Only Jackson and Brooke are talking. Lucas, Nathan, and Haley are just standing in the corner. Peyton can tell that they were arguing before she walked in. She goes over and grabs her daughter's hand)

Peyton: come here babe.

Ellie: Ok, mommy

(Peyton and Ellie walk into the kitchen. Julian is standing at the door. He knows that running like this isn't cool and Peyton will find out but he needs to get away right now until he can figure out how he's going to tell her.)

Ellie: Where are you going Uncle Julian?

Julian: Honey I have to go to Hollywood for my movie but I'll be back in a few days maybe even tomorrow.

(Julian thinks: hopefully Peyton will kick Lucas out and I can come home tomorrow. I can't believe this is happening. I should have told her.)

Ellie: Ok well go make a great movie and I'll see you when you get home

Julian: I love you baby girl, Happy Birthday

Ellie: thanks I love you too

Julian: I left you a present!

Ellie: (with a big smile on her face) Thank you!

Julian: You're welcome

(Ellie hugs Julian and gives him a kiss then she runs back to join her friends. Hey grabs Peyton around the waist and hugs her tight. He kisses her deeply and she almost loses her balance)

Peyton: Wow, what is that for?  
Julian: Just to tell you I love you

Peyton: Love you too babe

(Julian kisses Peyton again and walks out of the room. Haley walks into the kitchen carrying a bunch of plates and cups for the other room)

Haley: I wanted to help  
Peyton: Did you know he was coming?  
Haley: No, I'm sorry

Peyton: What does he want?  
Haley: I don't know

Peyton: What am I going to do?

Haley: I don't know

(Brooke walks into the kitchen carrying the rest of the plates and stuff)

Brooke: How dare that jackass show up here on Ellie's birthday! I'm going to kick his ass! Can I please, Peyton?  
Peyton: (laughing) No, you can't.  
Brooke: What nerve he has! What is he thinking?! Does he think that he can just waltz in here after 4 years and be super dad! He's got to be kidding! I can't believe him! What a jackass! (looking at Peyton) Why aren't you yelling?!  
Peyton: because I have a 4 year old out there that doesn't know anything about any of this and all she cares about is the fact that it's her birthday so that's all we're going to worry about. We'll deal with Lucas later!  
Brooke: Ok, whatever. Hey where's Julian?  
Peyton: On he's way to Hollywood. He got a call and something went wrong on his movie and if he doesn't go and take care of it they're going to shut the production down until after the New Year and he can't afford that  
Brooke: Great so we're left here to deal with Lucas on our own!  
Haley: If he causes any problems Nathan will take care of him

(Ellie walks into the kitchen)

Ellie: Mommy, can we open presents now?  
Peyton: Of course baby. I'm sorry

(Peyton picks Ellie up and walks into the living room followed by her two best friends in the world. Brooke gives Lucas a dirty look and Haley gives him a look of concern. This is going to be an interesting evening.)

Molly: Ellie, will you open my present first?  
Ellie: Sure

(Molly gets up and walks over and grabs her present off the top. She walks back over and hands Ellie her gift. Ellie's eyes get really big. She has a huge smile on her face)

Ellie: thanks Molly  
Molly: Open it silly

Ellie: Ok

(Ellie very carefully pulls the wrapping paper off the present to reveal a princess doll making kit. Her smile gets even bigger. She jumps off the couch and gives Molly a big hug)

Ellie: I love it, Molly. Thank you so much!  
Molly: (Smiling shyly) I'm glad you like it

Katie: will you open mind next?  
Ellie: Sure

(Katie walks over and grabs a present off the pile. She hands it to Ellie)

Ellie: thanks Katie

(Ellie slowly tears the wrapping paper from the present. She revels a my little sandbox princess)

Ellie: I love it. I love to play in the sand and this is purple sand with a castle. Thank you so much!

(Ellie gets up and hugs Katie. The little girls smile at each other. Ellie sits back down)

Jamie: Open mine next. I picked it out all by myself

(Jamie hands Ellie the present and Ellie smiles)

Ellie: What is it Jamie?  
Jamie: Open and see

Ellie: (excitedly) Ok

(Ellie opens it to see a High School Musical 3: Senior Year Dance game for the Nintendo Wii. Ellie runs over and hugs Jamie)

Ellie: Thank you Jamie this is the best. Will you play it with me later?  
Jamie: Of course I will

Ellie: Thanks

(Ellie opens her gifts that Haley and Nathan had gotten her. It was a monkey in the middle game and some clothes. She hugged them and thanked them for the gift. Then she looks at Brooke who has a devilish smile on her face)

Brooke: Honey, my present is that purple envelope over there

Ellie: An envelope?

Brooke: Just open it!  
Ellie: Ok

(Jamie walks over and grabs the envelope and hands it to Ellie. He is more excited than Ellie because he knows what it is)

Peyton: make sure to open it carefully baby  
Ellie: I will mommy

(Ellie carefully pulls the corner of the envelope and takes out the paper inside. She can see there is a picture of Mickey Mouse but she can't read what the paper says)

Ellie: Aunt Brooke, I can't read!

Brooke: I thought you could!  
Ellie: Well I can't. What does this say?  
Jamie: give it here I'll read it.

Ellie: Ok

Jamie: (taking the paper and reading it) Dear Princess Ellie, its fitting that a princess spends her birthday with all the other princesses, so I hope you don't mind but we're going to Disneyland!

Peyton: what?  
Ellie: Mommy you said we couldn't go there until I was 5

Peyton: I know!

Ellie: Can I go with Aunt Brooke, please mommy?  
Peyton: I don't know Brooke that's a pretty expensive gift!  
Haley: I tried to talk her out of it

Brooke: Listen we come out here ever four months and every four months Jamie and Ellie talk about how much they want to go to Disneyland and we always say oh we'll take them next time or oh it costs to much and we can't afford it so I'm taking us all. I booked us a hotel room

Peyton: It's only 40 minutes away

Brooke: I know but this way we can just get up and go. We leave in the morning and we come back Christmas Eve day. I guess it's beautiful right now all decorated for Christmas.

Ellie: So can we go mommy? (Batting her beautiful blue eyes at Peyton)  
Peyton: How can I refuse those eyes? I guess we're going! But I hope Aunt Brooke realized that she doesn't have to get you anything for Christmas because this is a wonderful gift!

Ellie: Yeah, no Christmas presents!  
Brooke: We'll see about that!

(Ellie runs over and gives Brooke and big hug and kiss. She looks at her mommy for reassurance that its ok to take this gift.)

Peyton: Well that was really nice of Aunt Brooke.

Ellie: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Brooke: You're welcome baby. We are going to have so much fun

Peyton: Well Uncle Julian and I can't compete with that but we do have a gift for you in the backyard

Ellie: What is it?

Peyton: Let's go out back and check it out!

Ellie: Ok

(Ellie gets up and runs out of the room. Everyone one follows. Although their backyard is small and there isn't a lot of room, Peyton had it tastefully covered with children's toys. The newest was Ellie's present. Ellie stepped out on the back deck to see a wooden castle tree house sitting in the corner. She got a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe her eyes)

Ellie: My very own castle!

Peyton: All princesses need a castle  
Ellie: thank you mommy

Peyton :You're welcome baby

Ellie: this has been the best birthday ever!  
Brooke: Well I'm glad it has been great but I'm ready for some cake and then I want to play on that huge blow castle in the front yard!

Ellie/Molly/Katie/Jamie: Me too!

(Everyone one laughs and heads back into the house. Peyton is serving cake and everyone is talking. The kids are having a great time. Lucas is standing in the corner not talking to anyone. Peyton avoids eye contact with him. Damnit what is he doing here? Why after all this time did he come back and what am I going to do about it? Lucas is just watching his daughter and kicking himself for all the time he wasted!)

-------------

Reviews please…

What is Julian keeping from Peyton and how does it involve Lucas? The next chapter will reveal that and there is going to be some kind of Leyton moment. Don't know how it's going to go yet because I haven't written it yet. I've been a writing fool today so I hope you enjoyed all the updates!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Face to face confessions**

(Katie's mom finally picks her up and it's now just Peyton and her friends in her house. She is in the kitchen cleaning up the mess. Thank God Julian bought paper plates so there weren't too many dishes to do. Nathan walks into the kitchen and wraps her in a hug. She turns and hugs him back)

Nathan: It's going to be ok

Peyton: I just don't understand why after all this time…

Nathan: I think he just finally realized what he was missing out on  
Peyton: I don't know what to say to him

Nathan: Let him come to you then.  
Peyton: I'm so angry at him!  
Nathan: I know and you have every right to be

(Lucas walks into the kitchen. Peyton tenses instantly. That action kills him. She's never done that before. He's now realizing how much he hurt her all those years ago. Nathan glares at his brother but Lucas doesn't pay any attention to him he just keeps walking towards Peyton)

Lucas: Peyton, can I talk to you?

Nathan: No!  
Lucas: Nathan, stop being an ass!  
Nathan: Look who talking

Peyton: Nathan will you go check on Ellie she ate 2 pieces of cake and was laying on the couch with a belly ache

Nathan: fine, I'm going

(Nathan walks out of the room leaving Lucas and Peyton to talk)

Lucas: I'm sorr-

Peyton: (cutting him off) It's been almost five years and all you can think to say is I'm sorry! I've heard enough apologizes from you when we were together! I really don't want to hear how sorry you are now! You're apologizes mean shit to me!  
Lucas: (moving closer to her) Ok, then. We can fight about this later after Ellie goes to bed.

Peyton: (taking a step away from him) I'm not going to talk to you about anything! You just show up at my house on my daughter's birthday and you think we're going to talk….

Lucas: Our

Peyton: (flustered) what?  
Lucas: Our daughter's birthday!

Peyton: (getting angrier, shouting at him) you have some nerve Lucas Scott! You are a total jackass! It's been four years and 7 months since I came to you and begged you to be a part of _**my**_ daughter's life and you treated me like some bimbo you picked up at a bar and had a one night stand with and you haven't had any contact with us since that night I came to Tree Hill then you breeze in here like nothing's happened and that you can just be a part of her life! You are something else you know that! I can't believe you! I thought I hated you before but man was I wrong you showing up here tonight just made me hate you even more!

(With those words Lucas' face dropped. He realized that she was probably mad at him and probably didn't like him much but he never dreamed she would hate him. He didn't hate her… Those words were like a knife going through his heart. Peyton could see the pain she caused with those words but she didn't care and she didn't hate him. She just wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her. Her whole life was just turned upside down and she wanted to be happy that Lucas finally came to claim his daughter and be the father she knew he could be but at the same time she was angry that it took him so damn long! Lucas regained his composer and looked at Peyton)

Lucas: We have the rest of our lives to fight about this because I'm not leaving until I make this right but right now I have a present for my daughter for her birthday and I wanted to know if I could give it to her before she goes to bed.  
Peyton: (coldly saying) sure go ahead and give it to her!  
Lucas: thank you

-----------------------------

(Ellie is in the living room play her new dance game from Jamie. Jamie is dancing with her and they are giggling hysterically. Brooke is trying to keep up with the kids off the mat and she keeps falling down. Haley is sitting in a chair and so is Nathan. They are all having a good time. Lucas walks in and everyone stare at him. The kids notice that the grown-up have stopped laughing and look to see what is causing the silence. Jamie notices the present in Lucas' hand)

Jamie: Uncle Lucas is that for Ellie?  
Lucas: Yeah, you can't come to a birthday party without a gift  
Jamie: No that's rude

Lucas: (walking over to the little girl) Here honey. Happy Birthday

Ellie: (unsurely taking the present from the man. Peyton appears in the room) is it ok mommy?  
Peyton: He wants you to have it so you can have it

Ellie: (with a big smile) thanks

(Ellie carefully pulls the paper off the package to show a cabbage patch doll. She scream with excitement and jumps into Lucas' arm to give him a hug)

Ellie: thank you! I wanted a dollie so bad. This is perfect! Thank you Uncle Lucas!

(Lucas noticed that the child had picked up on calling him Uncle Lucas like Jamie. For some odd reason Peyton flinched when she heard her daughter call Lucas uncle. It just didn't sound right. Peyton's thoughts are broken by a cell phone ringing. Brooke looks down. It's hers)

Brooke: Hello

Julian: (in the phone) don't say it me but I need to talk to you. I've done something and Peyton's going to be pissed and I have to talk to you!  
Brooke: Ok, well I'm about 15 minutes away from the LA store right now.  
Julian: (on the phone) will you meet me at the coffee shop two blocks from the recording studio?  
Brooke: Sure I guess I can go out tonight and drive over there, Millie  
Julian: Ok, I'll see you in 10

Brooke: Ok, ok. Thank you

(Brooke hangs up her phone and stands up)

Brooke: there is some kind of problem at the LA store and since I'm in LA Millie thought I could go and check it out myself (cringing at the lie she just told her friends)

Peyton: It's late

Brooke: Duty calls

Haley: I'll go with you  
Brooke: No, stay here someone has to protect Lucas from the wrath of Peyton and the fist of Nathan!

Peyton: (laughing) No wrath here. I'm going to put Ellie to bed and go to sleep myself

Brooke: no, wait up for me  
Peyton: Ok, ok

Brooke: car keys

Peyton: counter

Brooke: Thanks

(Brooke walks out of the room and Peyton sits on the couch. Ellie is holding her baby doll dancing with Jamie)

Peyton: You're doing a great job Ellie

Jamie: Yeah, she's better than me!

Peyton: Well all little princesses have 5 more minutes before they have to take a bath if we're going to go to Disneyland tomorrow!

Haley: Oh, we have to pack

Peyton: Shit!  
Ellie: Mommy, you said a bad word

Peyton: Sorry baby

(Lucas isn't talking to the group he is just sitting there. He shouldn't have come. Then he looks at Ellie and she smiles at him and he knows he's done the right thing no matter how much Peyton hates him.)

Peyton: (coldly) So where are you staying, Luke?

Lucas: Oh, I didn't think about that! Shit!  
Ellie: Aw… Uncle Lucas said a bad word too!

Lucas: I'm sorry Ellie

Ellie: (smiling at him) Just don't say it again  
Lucas: I'll try not too  
Peyton: So you flew to LA and didn't bother to get a place to stay?  
Lucas: (looking down) Um… no I guess not

Peyton: well you won't find anything this week. The week before Christmas everything is book solid.  
Nathan: I guess you'll have to sleep in the airport while you wait for your flight home!  
Haley: Nathan!  
Nathan: Well he shouldn't be here

Haley: better late than never!  
Peyton: Ok, ok stop with the bickering. The fact of the matter is that Lucas is here now and has not place to stay. Since Julian is in Hollywood Lucas you're welcome to stay here. You'll have to sleep in the pink princess room but it's yours while you're here.

(Nathan and Haley's face drop. They can't believe how incredible nice Peyton is being to Lucas.)

Lucas: thanks Peyton. That's really nice of you

Peyton: No problem  
Ellie: Come on mommy come and dance with Jamie and me.

Peyton: Oh honey I don't know

Ellie: (turning to her and batting her big blue eyes at her) Please mommy it's my birthday

Peyton: (never able to resist anyone with those eyes) Ok, baby!

(Peyton gets up and starts dancing with Jamie and Ellie. The other adults turn their eyes towards them and they all start laughing. They're having a good time. There would be plenty of time to deal with Lucas later. It's still Ellie's birthday so the only thing that matter is that she was having fun)

---------------------------------------

(Julian is sitting in a coffee shop when Brooke walks in. She has a confused look on her face. Julian had already ordered two cups of coffee and look liked hell. Brooke sat down to join him)

Brooke: Peyton said you had to go to Hollywood

Julian: (taking a sip of his coffee) I lied to her. I had to get out of the house

Brooke: (looking confused) Why would you lie to Peyton?  
Julian: because Lucas showed up

Brooke: So what does he have to do with you leaving?  
Julian: Everything

Brooke: I don't think you have to worry about Peyton and Lucas. They've been over for a really long time and I think he's just here to meet Ellie. I don't think he's here to get Peyton back

Julian: (pulled from his own thoughts) I never thought about him wanting Peyton back!

Brooke: Then why'd you leave?  
Julian: because I've done something…

Brooke: (starting to get mad and taking her cell phone out) Ok! Enough already! Just tell me what in the hell is going on or I'm calling Peyton and telling her you're sitting in a coffee shop and she needs to come over and talk to you!  
Julian: (grabbing her cell phone out of her hand) No, please don't because what I have to say is going to cause Peyton to leave me and I can't deal with that right now!  
Brooke: (looking worried now) Julian what is it that could ever make Peyton leave you? She loves you  
Julian: She isn't going to once she hears what I've done.

Brooke: Spill!

Julian: During Thanksgiving weekend Peyton sent me in the basement to bring up all the Christmas decorations and I was looking through the boxes and because I couldn't find them all. As I was going through the boxes I came across the "Lucas" box.

Brooke: Um… what's a (air quotes) Lucas box?  
Julian: It is a box full of copies of "The Unkindness of Raven." Peyton has like a 100 copies of the book

Brooke: She does?  
Julian: Yeah she used to buy them all them time but when we moved in together she told me to put them in the basement and I had seen one since. So anyway I decided to read the book. It has been two years since it had been the elephant in the room and I wanted to see why it was so important to Peyton  
Brooke: Oh my gosh! The whole book is about Lucas' love for Peyton

Julian: I know and I loved it! I wish I could express my feelings for Peyton that way

Brooke: He is talented and he does love her but I don't understand why any of this would make Peyton mad?  
Julian: It's what I did next…

Brooke: (looking worried) um, ok

Julian: So I'm wrapping up my movie in Hollywood right now and I need something new to work on. I just loved the story so much that I contacted Lucas. At the beginning of the month I had a meeting with him. I never thought he'd come to LA and I just figured I could produce this movie and Peyton wouldn't have to know!  
Brooke: (with a look of shock on her face) Julian you contacted Lucas and are making his book into a movie?! He never said anything and you didn't tell Peyton?!

Julian: No, because work is work and home is home and Peyton and I have always put what's good for business first

Brooke: But not when it comes to Lucas. She is going to kill you. You took one of the most private and precious things Lucas did for her and are turning it into a movie and you didn't even discuss it with her. She may never forgive you for this. Peyton has a fierce temper and now with Lucas here… this is bad!

Julian: I know what should I do?  
Brooke: You have to tell her before Lucas does

Julian: I can't before Christmas I can't spend the holiday without Peyton and Ellie.  
Brooke: The longer you wait the more upset Peyton's going to be

Julian: I know but I have a flight to Hollywood tonight because I do need to go check on my movie and then I'll be back. Hopefully Lucas will be gone by then and we can spend Christmas together and I'll tell her after that

Brooke: that's not a good idea but you do what you have to do. We're going to Disneyland tomorrow until Christmas Eve day. It was my birthday present for Ellie. That should take Peyton's mind off the fact that you're not there. I'll try to get Lucas to leave but not at the expense of Peyton or Ellie. Peyton has waited so long for him to come and be a part of his daughter's life and you've single handedly ruined that! This is going to be horrible, Julian! I hope you know what you're doing!  
Julian: I can lose her Brooke. I love her!

Brooke: Then why would you do something like this?

(Julian just shakes he's head and Brooke gets up to leave. She knows that Peyton will never forgive Julian for this and that she better extend her visit in LA because her best friend's entire world is going to come crashing down around her. Merry flipping Christmas, Peyton!)

------------------------

A/N: Don't worry there is going to be much more Leyton arguing and milling over the past. They're just going to ease into it slowly. Also, the truth about Julian's going to come out before too long, but will it be Julian who tells it?

Please review! I am using some of the ideas you have commented on so I hope you guys like where this is headed. Enjoy and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: We're going to Disneyland!**

(Jamie, Ellie, Haley and Peyton are dancing around on the dance mat having a great time. They are laughing and giggling. Lucas smiles at how much fun they are having. He also smiles because Ellie hasn't put the doll down since she opened it. Nathan just shots daggers at his brother and Lucas notices. He tries to ignore them because he doesn't want anything to take away the feeling he has right now! Peyton crashes on the couch next to Nathan and Haley crashes next to her. They are out of breath but are still laughing)

Peyton: Ok 2 more minutes and I'm serious this time!  
Nathan: You've been saying that for an hour and ½ now

Peyton: I know but it's her birthday!

Nathan: And we have an hour drive to Disneyland tomorrow

Peyton: Ok, ok Ellie Uncle Nathan says it's time to go to bed

Nathan: Hey don't make me the bad guy!

Ellie: (going over and jumping on his lap) Uncle Nate, you're not a bad guy! You're a great guy and I love you! (kissing him on the cheek)  
Nathan: (giving her a big hug) I love you too princess

Ellie: I'm ready to go to bed mommy. I want to be wide awake to meet Belle and Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty, and the Little Mermaid, and Jasmine, and Tinkerbelle, and Mickey Mouse, and Minnie Mouse, and Aladdin, and…

(Brooke walks in as the little girl is listing off all the people she wants to meet at Disneyland)

Brooke: (with a smile on her face) Well that's great princess because while we're at Disneyland we are going to have breakfast with the princesses!  
Ellie: (jumping off Nathan's lap and running into Brooke's arms) really?  
Brooke: really! It's one of the things I booked!

Jamie: Can't we have breakfast with Jack Sparrow instead?  
Brooke: I booked the Pirates of the Caribbean dinner package too!

Jamie: You did not?  
Brooke: Did too. This trip is just as much for you and it is for Ellie!  
Jamie: (running over and hugging Brooke too) Thanks, Aunt Brooke  
Ellie: You're the best!  
Jamie: Yeah, this trip to LA is going to rock!

Haley: Well I'm glad you think so but if our little pirate and princess don't get to sleep we won't get to Disneyland until late and we won't have as much time to spend there!  
Ellie: Ok, ok. Mommy put me to bed please!

Peyton: What do you tell everyone for coming to your party today?  
Ellie: Thank you for coming to my princess party and thank you for the lovely gifts. I loved them all

Nathan: get over here you knuckle head!

(Ellie walks over to Nathan and he grabs her and tickles her. She laughs and laughs. Then she gives him a big hug and kiss)

Ellie: I sure do love you Uncle Nate!

Nathan: I love you too Ellie!

Brooke: I'd like to feel the love!

Ellie: (hoping off Nathan's lap and onto Brooke's who is now sitting next to Nathan) Ok, ok

(Brooke gives her a big hug and a kiss and tickles her tummy. She laughs again. Lucas watching her with intense eye and he can't believe he was such an ass and that this could be his house and his family… Or even better yet, they could all be in Tree Hill together. Ellie pulls him out of his thoughts when she walks over to him and holds out her arms to give him a hug. Lucas picks the small child up and hugs her. Everyone looks at this and smiles, even Peyton)

Ellie: Thank you so much Uncle Lucas for the doll. I've always wanted a baby doll. How'd you know?  
Lucas: I just guessed

Ellie: Well it's perfect and it was really nice to meet you. I hope you're coming to Disneyland with us. It's going to be a lot of fun!

Lucas: Well I think I'll probably just stay here

Ellie: That's crazy! No one's going to be here. We're all going to be at Disneyland and Uncle Julian's going to be in Hollywood so you'll be all by yourself and that's not fair! You should come with us

Jamie: Yeah, Uncle Lucas, come to Disneyland with us

(Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton looks at Brooke. Peyton's eyes aren't telling Brooke to intervene. They almost look like they're begging her to invite him along)

Lucas: I think I better talk with the grown-up before I make any decisions plus I have to find a place to stay

Ellie: Mommy already said you could sleep in my princess room because when Aunt Brooke's here we all sleep in mommy's big bed and watch movies and eat popcorn. Sometimes Aunt Haley and Jamie come in there too. That's how big mommy's bed is. So you don't need a place to stay. You can stay with us. You're family and family sticks together! Right mommy, Uncle Lucas can stay with us?  
Peyton: (looking at her daughter with those big eyes. Damn those eyes!) Yes, babe he can stay if he wants too

Ellie: See mommy says you can stay! And can Uncle Lucas go to Disneyland with us?  
Jamie: Please come on he came all the way from Tree Hill we can't leave him in LA by himself!  
Ellie: Yeah mommy that's mean! It's Christmas and you always tell me that Christmas is a time for family and if he's our uncle then he's family and he should go with us.

Peyton: Aunt Brooke bought the tickets and made the arrangements so you have to talk to her

(Both sets of little eyes turn to look at Brooke)

Brooke: Thanks a lot Peyton!

(Peyton just smiles at her. She didn't want to make the decision. She honestly didn't care if Lucas goes or doesn't go she just didn't want to seem too eager by saying he could go. Plus she was still furious with him but also thought he should spend some time with his daughter)

Brooke: well with Julian gone for the week I do have an extra ticket but it make sleeping arrangements a little hard

Peyton: Why's that?  
Brooke: Well I don't know if there will be enough beds. I booked a room with five beds because I figured couples, me, and then one for each of the kids.  
Ellie: I can sleep with mommy! I do it all the time  
Peyton: That she does.

Brooke: Ok then it's settled I guess we're all going to Disneyland!

Ellie: yeah!  
Jamie: Let's go to bed so we can leave super early!  
Brooke: Not before 9 you guys

Nathan: Yeah right they'll be up at 5 if they even ever go to sleep

(The grown-ups laugh and the kids go running up the stairs.)

Peyton: Lucas, follow me and I'll show you where you can stay

Lucas: (getting up) Ok, thanks

(All the adults head up the stairs to tug the kids in. They stop at Ellie's room where Ellie and Jamie are jumping on the bed)

Peyton: Elizabeth Anna Sawyer you know better than to jump on the bed!

Ellie: But mommy!  
Peyton: No butts. Get your little behind off that bed and get a pair of pajamas!  
Ellie: Yes mommy

Haley: Jamie you too!  
Jamie: Yes momma

Brooke: They're just excited!  
Peyton: I don't care. They don't jump on the beds! Lucas you can stay in here. Sorry about all the pink but it's a four year old princess room

Lucas: No, it's great. Thanks Peyton

Peyton: You're welcome. Come on Ellie

(Ellie has her doll and her pajamas in her hands. She stops at Lucas again and tugs on his shirt. He bends down. She grabs him around the neck and hugs him. He hugs her back)

Ellie: Thanks again for the doll, Uncle Lucas. I know you and I are going to be great friends because Jamie talks about you and you sound like a really nice guy.

(She kisses him on the cheek and walks out of the room. Peyton turns to leave and he grabs her arm. Shocked by this she whips around and glares at him)

Lucas: You know we need to talk

Peyton: I know I just don't have the energy tonight

Lucas: I understand…

(Peyton turns to leave again)

Lucas: Peyton….

Peyton: (Turning back around) yeah…  
Lucas: she's amazing

Peyton: I think so

Lucas: You have done an amazing job with her. She's perfect

Peyton: (Smiling because of the compliment Lucas just gave her) Thanks

Lucas: Can I ask you one more thing?  
Peyton: I guess…

Lucas: why isn't her last name Scott?

(Lucas had noticed that when Peyton said Ellie's full name she called her Sawyer. That killed him to hear because she was his daughter and deserved his last name. He needed to know why she hadn't given it to her)

Peyton: because her father walked out on her and I didn't want her to live with anything that reminder her of that!

(She turns and leaves the room. Lucas' head drops. Once again he feels like shit. He inspects his daughter's room trying to get a feel for her. There is princess stuff everything and toys galore. She doesn't want for anything. He spots a princess photo album book on her nightstand and walks over to look at it. He sits on the little girls' bed and starts thumbing through the pages. He sees a picture of Ellie and Peyton at her record company and one of them on the beach and some of them around the house and then he freezes when he see a picture of a man with Peyton and Ellie. A man he met just weeks ago in Tree Hill. The man he just sold his book rights too. Haley walks in and sits on the bed next to him. She pulls him from her thoughts)

Haley: Luke, what's up?  
Lucas: Who's this man? (knowing that it's Julian Baker but wanting to know what he's doing with Peyton and his daughter)  
Haley: (looking at the picture): Oh that Julian. He's Peyton's boyfriend. He's the one that took off to Hollywood before you got here

Lucas: Really? What does he do for a living?  
Haley: He's an Indie film producer

Lucas: How long have he and Peyton been together?

Haley: I'm not really sure. He was with her when Ellie was born he was the one who called us from the hospital. He helped her deliver Ellie and stayed with Peyton the whole time Ellie was in the hospital but Peyton said they were just friends. I think she had feelings for him but she was just scared. When Peyton bought the brownstone he moved in with them. Peyton told us when we came to help her settle in that they were together. She was so happy. She's still so happy. His good to her and Ellie and he takes great care of them.

Lucas: (getting angry) and he's a lying bastard!

Haley: What are you talking about?! You don't even know him!  
Lucas: Yes, I do.

Haley: How? You didn't meet him today

Lucas: I met him a few weeks ago in Tree Hill

Haley: Julian was in Tree Hill?  
Lucas: Yes, to take a meeting with me. He wanted to buy the rights to my book to make it into a movie

Haley: That's great Lucas. Peyton didn't say anything about that!  
Lucas: I have a feeling that Peyton doesn't know

Brooke: (from the doorway) you're feeling is right!

Haley: How do you know?  
Brooke: I figured it'd be a matter of time before you figured this all out Lucas

Haley: What's going on here?  
Brooke: That phone call I got early was Julian. He freaked out when he saw Lucas standing at the door and took off. He didn't want Lucas to tell Peyton about their little movie deal.  
Haley: What? Julian is making a movie about Ravens and didn't tell Peyton?!  
Brooke: Apparently. I guess he read the book the other day and just loved it. He decided to convince Lucas to sell him the rights. He figured Lucas would never show up here so he figured he didn't need to tell Peyton

Haley: You have got to be kidding me. She's going to flip.

Brooke: She's going to be hurt… Once again someone she loves and trusts is going to hurt her and we're going to have to stay and help her pick up the pieces

Haley: Of course I'll call and get a sub and we'll send Jamie and Nathan back to Tree Hill. Maybe Ellie could go for a visit for a while so Peyton can be by herself

Brooke: Ok teacher mom chill out. I think we have to give Peyton more credit than that!

Haley: She's going to be devastated. When is Julian coming back?  
Brooke: He was hoping that Peyton would kick Lucas out and he'd come back right away. He said he'd tell her after Christmas… He didn't want to ruin the holiday for her and Ellie

Haley: But she didn't kick Lucas out! In fact, he's staying and going to Disney with us.  
Lucas: Yeah about that… I don't think I should go to Disney with you guys…

Peyton: (from the door way) Why not?  
Brooke: (startled at her friend's voice) Peyton?! How long have you been standing there?  
Peyton: I just walked up. I was going to put these (holding up the towels) in Ellie's bathroom for Lucas.

Lucas: Oh, ok thank you.

(Peyton walks into the room and puts the towels in the bathroom off the little girl's room. Everyone stares at her)

Peyton: Well I didn't think you'd like to use the pink princess towels that Ellie has in there.

Lucas: She sure loves pink.

Peyton: I know and I hate that color! I cringed as I painted this room

Lucas: I can only imagine!

Peyton: Ok well if you don't mind I need to pack some stuff for Ellie for Disney but if you're tired I can do it in the morning

Haley: Oh shit! I have to go pack up too. Brooke, I wish you would have told me so I wouldn't have unpacked all of our suitcases.

Brooke: (Smiling devilishly) Sorry  
Haley: I'll talk to you guys in the morning

Peyton: Night Hales

Lucas: Night Hales

Haley: Night

(Haley walks out of the room and Peyton pulls a suitcase out of the closet. She and Brooke are walking around the room grabbing things for Ellie. Brooke feels like she should leave but her friend hasn't asked her too so she stays and helps but doesn't say anything)

Peyton: So Lucas why don't you want to go to Hell… I mean Disneyland with us?  
Lucas: (laughing at her) because I'm intruding

Peyton: It's kind of late to worry about that. Showing up at the door was an intrusion. You've been invited by two very sweet little kids to go to Disneyland and I don't think you should disappoint them

Lucas: Are you ok with me going?

Peyton: doesn't matter to me either way. It's up to you

Lucas: Would you be mad if I went

Peyton: Nope the kids are excited about it so go if you want too or don't go.  
Brooke: Oh my gosh! Lucas she isn't going to invite you and Peyton he isn't going to say he wants to go and spend that time with you and Ellie so guess what he's flipping going because he told the kids he would! End of story! Now are we done packing little miss princess because I'd like to go to bed?  
Peyton: Yeah, I think so. We just need her blanket and she's sleeping with it right now. In fact, she looks so cute she has her baby wrapped in her blanket and she's cuddling up with them both. She has her knees pulled up to her tummy and she has a smile on her face. It's angelic.

Brooke: My goddaughter is so cute

Peyton: that she is

Lucas: Can I go peek in on her?  
Peyton: (looking surprised but smiling. Not wanting to act excited that Lucas is taking an interest in his daughter) Sure, it's a free country!

Lucas: Ok, thank you Miss Attitude!

(Lucas walks out of the room. Brooke grabs Peyton and gives her a hug.)

Peyton: what's that for?  
Brooke: I'm just worried about you

Peyton: I'm fine. I'm not going to be when we hash it all out but I'm not going to do that right now. I just need time to wrap my head around all of this. Lucas and I will have time later to deal with the past

Brooke: Ellie's really taken to him fast.  
Peyton: I know it think it helps that Jamie loves him so much

Brooke: Yeah, it going to be quite a week isn't it?  
Peyton: It sure is

Brooke: Ok, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Want me to bring you some?  
Peyton: Sure

(Brooke walks out of the room and sees Lucas standing in Peyton's doorway staring at his daughter. He has a smile on his face. She walks up to him and he looks at her)

Brooke: If you mess this up I will literally kick you ass! Do not hurt these two again. Julian's secret is going to kill her enough but she'll be able to recover from that… You leaving again, I don't think she can!  
Lucas: I promise Brooke I'll stay as long as she'll let me. How can I leave this little girl now?  
Brooke: It's too bad it took you four years to realize that

Lucas: I know

(Brooke turns to walk away)

Lucas: Hey Brooke

Brooke: (turning back around) Yeah

Lucas: She already hates me I could tell her about the movie and maybe put it on me so Julian doesn't look like the bad guy  
Brooke: That's the first nice thing you've offered to do in 4 years but she'll just get mad at you when the truth comes out and the truth always comes out. You better just let Julian handle it. She's going to be heartbroken

Lucas: I know and I wish I could do something to help her

Brooke: You did when you showed up at the door. She doesn't know it yet but this is going to be ok

Lucas: I hope so…

(Lucas smiles at Brooke and she walks away. He stands there and watches his daughter sleep. He could stand there forever… He'd stay their for the rest of his life if Peyton would let him)

-------------------

A/N: Ok review, review, review! I hope you like it. Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts…**

(Lucas is lying in the pink princess room staring at the ceiling. All the toys and stuff is creeping him out. Also he can't sleep with Peyton and his daughter just down the hallway. He never thought about wanting Peyton again but the minute he saw her he knew he still loved her. It's too bad she hates him. He lost the best thing in his life… She's happy and maybe he could break his deal with Julian and they could forget about it. Maybe Peyton never had to know. He'd do that for her to preserve her happiness. He looks at the clock and it read 4 in the morning. He just wishes he could fall asleep. He hears something down the hall. It sounds like someone throwing up. He walks down the hall to find Peyton in the guest bathroom. Peyton never liked throwing up in her own bathroom and always went into the guest one. She was trying to hold her hair and throw up at the same time. Tears were flowing down her face. Lucas sees this and he has to help her. He walks over and grabs her hair. She finally stops throwing up)

Lucas: (dropping her hair and getting a washcloth and wetting it down. He hands it to her) Are you ok?  
Peyton: (taking the wet cloth and wiping her face) Yeah I'm fine.

Lucas: you don't look fine… Do you have the flu?  
Peyton: Something like that

Lucas: well let me help you!  
Peyton: No! Don't you dare!

Lucas: Peyton, you're sick. You need help!  
Peyton: I do not need help from you!

Lucas: let me go get Brooke then  
Peyton: Just go back to bed, Lucas!

Lucas: Peyton!

Peyton: No, Lucas! I'm not your responsibility anymore and you can't just swoop in here and take care of me!

Lucas: You're sick Peyton and you need help. I'm going to help you!  
Peyton: get out Lucas!

Lucas: Why are you turning into Mega Bitch? You were so nice early today?

Peyton: I was nice because I had a house full of people and it was my daughter's birthday. Now it's 4 in the morning and I'm sick and I just don't need your help!

(Peyton turns and starts to throw up again. Lucas grabs her hair and sits next to her. He rubs her back.)

Lucas: It's going to be ok, Peyton

Peyton: No Lucas it's not

(Brooke heard all the noise and came down the hallway. She sees Peyton hugging the toilet and Lucas rubbing her back)

Brooke: (rushing next to Peyton on the floor) Honey, what's the matter?  
Peyton: I'm just sick

Brooke: The flu again?  
Peyton: Something like that  
Brooke: P. Sawyer, you can tell me… are you pregnant?

(Lucas' face drops at the words Brooke just spoke. He never thought that Peyton would have children with someone else. His heart breaks. His gaze moves from Brooke to Peyton. Peyton is resting her head on the toilet seat)

Brooke: Well?  
Peyton: (crying) I don't know!

Brooke: Could it be a possibility?  
Peyton: (crying harder) Yes!

(Lucas shutters at the thought of Peyton with another man especially a lying bastard like Julian)

Brooke: (looking at Lucas) Lucas, get out!  
Lucas: Why?  
Brooke: because she doesn't need you here!  
Lucas: But…

Brooke: (shouting) Out!  
Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: Please leave Lucas…

(Lucas gets out and walks out of the room with a sad look on his face. Brooke takes over his spot next to Peyton)

Brooke: Honey, why haven't you taken a test yet?  
Peyton: because the last time I told a man I loved I was having his baby he treated me like a one night stand and broke my heart…  
Brooke: It's not going to be like that with Julian, honey. (Thinking that he's going to break her heart but not because she's pregnant, but for a completely different reason.)  
Peyton: What am I going to do?  
Brooke: I'm going to go to the 24 hour drug store down the road and get a test. I'll be back in 10 minutes. It's going to be ok, P. Sawyer

Peyton: Thanks Brooke

(Brooke gets up and walks out of the room. Peyton starts throwing up again. Lucas reappears with a ginger ale and some crackers… Peyton is leaning against the tub. Lucas sits down next to her)

Lucas: Here (handing her the crackers and ginger ale) This always helped my mom when she was pregnant with Lily

Peyton: I don't even know if I am…

Lucas: Where'd Brooke run off too?  
Peyton: The drug store

Lucas: I see…

Peyton: Lucas, why were you so mean when I came to Tree Hill to tell you about Ellie?

Lucas: Because I was scared…

Peyton: Of what?  
Lucas: We were barely 19 and I wasn't ready to be a father.

Peyton: But you were ready to get married? Go figure! Didn't it ever cross your mind that I might get pregnant after we got married?!  
Lucas: After I left you in the hotel room I realized we weren't ready to get married and no I never thought about you getting pregnant. In fact when you came to tell me you were pregnant I thought you did it on purpose. I wasn't even sure she was mine!  
Peyton: You have some nerve you jackass! Who would I have slept with in the matter of days to get pregnant?  
Lucas: who knows, Julian?  
Peyton: don't bring him into this!  
Lucas: Listen until I saw her eyes I still didn't believe she was mine. But those eyes… they are definitely mine!

Peyton: You're a coward and a jackass and I'm so glad I didn't marry you!

Lucas: You don't mean that!  
Peyton: yes I do! In fact, Lucas Scott I hate and despise you! And the only good thing that came out of our relationship is the little girl lying across the hall! She's my life and for that I thank you but everything else means nothing. I mean nothing! I don't know why you're here!

Lucas: I just thought it was time…  
Peyton: You thought it was time! (Shouting) You thought it was time! What about when I was in labor and I needed you or how about the night I had to rush Ellie to the hospital because she has a fever of 102.1 and I couldn't stop her crying. Or how about when she got the flu so bad that she threw up every 3 minutes and she had to be put on an IV for fluid or how about when she fell off her bike and broke her arm. What about all the times she was crying and I couldn't comfort her but maybe just maybe her dad could have! How about the fact that she has been asking me questions every day because she doesn't have a daddy for the daddy/child day at school? You answer the question 'why doesn't my daddy come and visit me?' You watch her sad little face when she called Julian daddy and I flipped out because I held out hope that her real dad would actually want to be a part of her life! You're a jackass Lucas Scott and I really hate you! Ellie has had a good life but now she's questioning why you are missing and you did that to her! You are Dan Scott Jr.! I hope you're proud of yourself! Maybe you could open a car dealership, marry a woman you don't love and kill your brother!

(With that last sentence Peyton's mouth dropped. She didn't mean to say that. She was just so angry and her hatred for Lucas took over. She saw the look on his face and she knew she has crossed the line. She felt bad but not that bad. She was hurt and she wanted to hurt him as badly)

Lucas: Peyton, I can not believe you just said that! You are being a total bitch! I realize I hurt you but that was uncalled for!  
Peyton: Well get used to it jackass! I am only going to be nice to you around _**my **_daughter! Any other time the gloves are coming off! You shouldn't have come!  
Lucas: I'm starting to see that. Maybe I should go  
Peyton: That's the best damn thing you've said all night!

Lucas: I'll leave in the morning

Peyton: Why wait! You should leave right now!

Lucas: Fine, I'll leave  
Peyton: Kiss Ellie good bye because you will never see her again!

Lucas: I wouldn't count on that! I'll be back and I will see my daughter

(Brooke appears in the bathroom. She had been standing outside the door the whole time and heard everything. She blocks Lucas from leaving)

Brooke: Ok, enough you two!  
Peyton: Brooke!

Brooke: I heard everything, P. Sawyer

Peyton: You were always one for ease dropping on conversations!  
Lucas: This is none of your damn business, Brooke!  
Brooke: The hell it isn't. Neither of you are thinking about that little girl across the hall  
Peyton: He walked out on us he doesn't have a right to be here!  
Brooke: But you know that you have always wanted him to come back, Peyton

Peyton: So!

Brooke: So he did and you're mad at him and you can even hate him but don't you owe it to Ellie to let her get to know her father?  
Peyton: Fine! Brooke you win. I'm not going to argue anymore. I'm tired and I don't feel well. Lucas, stay and get to know Ellie. You have a week. When we leave Disney you are leaving to go home. You will not spend Christmas with us!  
Lucas: We'll see about that!

Peyton: Keep talking jackass!

(Lucas storms out of the room and Peyton starts crying. Brooke walks over and sits on the floor next to her. She hugs her)

Brooke: It's going to be ok

Peyton: I'm just so mad at him. I really can't stand to see him but with all Ellie's questions I feel she needs to know her father. I don't want her to find out when she's 17 and already hurting because she thinks her dad never cared about her. Am I doing the right thing?  
Brooke: I don't know but I know you hurt him when you compared him to Dan!

Peyton: I didn't mean that Brooke. I was just so mad and I didn't mean it… But what was his solution…

Brooke: I know, to run!

Peyton: If he runs again I don't think I can handle it. It will hurt Ellie so bad. I can't do that to her

Brooke: I know and he won't because if he does I'll kill him!  
Peyton: Me too…

Brooke: It will be ok…

Peyton: I hope so

Brooke: (holding up the white paper bag) Here…

Peyton: can we do it later?  
Brooke: yeah, but before we leave you have to find out

Peyton: (holding out her knuckles) deal!

(Brooke helps Peyton off the bathroom floor and they head down the hall into Peyton's room.)

-----------------------------------------------

Ellie and Jamie are sitting at the end of Peyton's bed. They are dressed and ready to go to Disneyland. Peyton is still sound to sleep. They are trying to carefully wake her without getting in trouble. Ellie keeps crawling up and kissing her but she doesn't budge. They sit there talking quietly)

Jamie: Why isn't she awake yet?  
Ellie: I don't know but maybe we could leave her and she could meet us there?  
Jamie: that's a great idea!

Peyton: (groggily) Ok you two… You're not leaving me here alone. Go eat breakfast and I'll be down in a few minutes!

Ellie: Uncle Lucas already made us breakfast and the car is loaded all we are waiting for is you mommy

Peyton: Ok, ok. I'm getting up. I'm sorry. What time is it?  
Jamie: (looking at the clock on her nightstand) 9:30

Peyton: I'll be ready by 9:45 deal?  
Jamie/Ellie: deal!

Peyton: Do you two have your Nintendo DS?  
Ellie: Oh mine is in my room!

Jamie: Mine is in your room too.  
Peyton: Ok go put them in the car

Ellie: Ok, mommy

Jamie: See you in a minute Aunt Peyton

Peyton: Ok buddy

(Brooke opens the door as the two kids are walking out. She walks in and sits on the bed next to Peyton handing her a cup of coffee)

Peyton: No thanks

Brooke: (surprised) No coffee?  
Peyton: I don't drink coffee when I'm pregnant the caffeine isn't good for the baby

Brooke: Are you ready to take the test?  
Peyton: I guess so

(Haley walks into the room and sits on the bed next to Brooke)

Haley: What's going on?  
Brooke: Peyton thinks she's pregnant!  
Haley: What?!  
Peyton: No, Brooke things I'm pregnant

Haley: Well?  
Peyton: I'm going to go take a test right now

Haley: Oh can we sit out here and wait?  
Peyton: I suppose

(Nathan walks into Peyton's room)

Nathan: What the heck is going on? We're all waiting downstairs for you!

Haley: Peyton's pregnant!

Nathan: what?  
Brooke: We don't know that for sure. She's going to take a test right now

Nathan: Oh ok

(Peyton walks into the bathroom and the shower is turned on. The sink starts running too)

Brooke: She must not be able to pee with all of us out here

Haley: I wouldn't be able to either

Nathan: maybe she's taking a shower?  
Brooke: Maybe

Nathan: Ok we have a few minutes to talk while she's in there

Brooke: Talk about what?  
Nathan: Hales told me about Julian

Brooke: Well we need to let Julian tell her

Nathan: Hell no! I am not going to watch Peyton fall apart again. She needs to know

Haley: Nathan, we don't need to tell her

Nathan: Peyton is our best friend and we're going to omit some facts from her?  
Brooke: We have too… We can't break her heart

Nathan: I'm not going to keep this from her!  
Haley: Please just until after Christmas

Nathan: Fine but I'm not happy about it!

Brooke: That's fine you don't have to be happy about it as long as we aren't the ones to take away her happiness

(Brooke picks up a magazine off the nightstand and so does Haley. Nathan is looking at the magazine with Haley. Time seems to be passing slowly. Brooke looks at the clock)

Brooke: She's been in there for 15 minutes

Haley: The shower shut off about 5 minutes ago. Maybe she was taking a shower

(Lucas walks into the room)

Lucas: I realize you all hate me right now but is there a reason you left me with the two children asking me every 2 minutes if we are leaving yet?  
Haley: Oh I'm sorry I forgot.  
Brooke: I didn't (smirking at him)  
Lucas: So what's the deal?  
Brooke: What does it look like?  
Lucas: I don't know  
Haley: We're waiting for Peyton  
Lucas: Oh, ok then. Let me just go tell the kids that all the adults are sitting around staring at a bathroom door waiting for Peyton to grace us with her presence

Nathan: Listen Lucas not today! Peyton's going to be really stressed out and she needs her friends! Why don't you go and load the kids in the car. We'll be right down. You came here to spend time with Ellie anyway so what does it matter what we are doing?  
Lucas: I don't understand why you've being such an ass to me!

(Lucas walks out of the bedroom and Peyton walks out of the bathroom. She's wear a knit sweater and a pair of jeans. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail and she has a splash of make-up on. She is holding the test in her hand.)

Brooke: Well?  
Peyton: I didn't look at it.

Brooke: Why not?  
Peyton: because I don't want to know

Brooke: Bring it here

Peyton: I don't think Julian is ready for this

Haley: It's going to be ok

Brooke: Let me see

Peyton: (holding out the test for her friends to see) Well?

(All of their faces drop. There is a pink + sign on the strip. Peyton was pregnant with a man's baby who is lying to her! What are they going to do now?)

Brooke: (plastering a smile on her face) It's positive!  
Peyton: Oh shit!

Nathan: It's going to be fine.  
Peyton: We need to get going. It's not fair to the kids. We are going to go to Disneyland and we're going to have a great time. Everything else can wait.

Brooke: Are you sure?  
Peyton: I'm not going to let Jamie and Ellie down. Let's go!

Brooke: ok, then. Let's go

(Peyton walks out of the room and her friends stay behind)

Nathan: We have to tell her

Brooke: We can't

Haley: Brooke, Nathan's right.

Brooke: Just wait! She said everything else can wait

Peyton: (from the hallway) let's go you guys!

(The three friends look at each other and head out of the room. This is going to be a long sad trip. They just hope everyone leaves in one piece)

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback. I've really been taking into consideration what you have been saying and gearing my updates towards your comments. Thanks for continuing to read.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: When it Rains it Pours**

(Peyton is sitting on the couch in the hotel room. She looks tired and she isn't feeling well. Haley and Nathan took Jamie and Ellie to the pool. Brooke went down to scope out hot men and Lucas went out to get pizza. Peyton is reading a book when Lucas walked in carrying the boxes. He's arms were full and Peyton should have helped him but she didn't. She just sat on the couch. After a minute of him trying to mess with the door she got up and grabbed some of the boxes from him)

Lucas: thanks

Peyton: Yep no problem

(They walked into the kitchen area of the suite and put the pizza and pop down. They look at each other and then Peyton walks back into the living room)

Peyton: Did you stop and tell the gang you were back?  
Lucas: Yeah they were packing up the kids and going to head up here in a few minutes

Peyton: Ok  
Lucas: (throws he's room key, phone and wallet on the coffee table) I'm going to take a quick shower

Peyton: I'll alert the media

Lucas: there's the smart ass attitude I love

Peyton: Whatever Lucas!  
Lucas: If anyone should be mad at anyone it should be me because you compared me to Dan  
Peyton: Only because you acted like Dan when you walked out on me

Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: Take a shower. I'm not going to fight with you on this trip. I just have too much going on in my mind!  
Lucas: Ok…

(Lucas walks away and heads into the bathroom. Peyton goes back to reading her book. Lucas cell phone starts to ring. Out of habit, Peyton picks it up. Out of curiosity she looks at the call id. It reads Julian Baker. She looks at the phone again to make sure it's Lucas'. It is. Lucas walks out of the bathroom)

Lucas: I forgot… (he sees Peyton with his phone) what are you doing?  
Peyton: I just picked it up when it started ringing… I didn't mean to…

Lucas: (walking over and taking it from her hand) who is it?  
Peyton: I don't…

Lucas: (looking at the caller id by this time the phone had stopped ringing.) Who was it Peyton?  
Peyton: Check the missed calls

(Lucas scrolls through his phone at the missed calls and notices that it was Julian. He knows by the look on Peyton's face that she read it. He doesn't know what to do so he turns around and walks back into the bathroom. Peyton's cell phone starts to ring. She sees its Julian. She answers the phone)

Peyton: Hey babe

Julian: (through the phone) Hey honey. I miss you

Peyton: I miss you too.

Julian: (through the phone) how did Ellie like her tree house?  
Peyton: She loved it

Julian: (through the phone) are you having fun?  
Peyton: We didn't hit the parks today. We just hung out at the hotel. Ellie is at the pool with Haley, Nathan and Jamie. Brooke is trolling for single fathers and um… Lucas is in the shower

Julian: (through the phone) what? Lucas is there?  
Peyton: the kids invited him

Julian: (through the phone) oh, what room are you in?  
Peyton: 1207

Julian: (through the phone) I see. So how's it going with Ellie and Lucas?  
Peyton: I haven't told her anything and I'm not sure I'm going too

Julian: (through the phone) Well the choice is yours babe. I sure do miss you

Peyton: I know I miss you too

(There is a knock at the door)

Peyton: Someone's at the door.  
Julian: (through the phone) well go get it (laughing)  
Peyton: (walking over to the door) I am. So how is the movie going? (Opening the door)  
Julian: (standing there smiling at her) It's going ok but I thought I should be here with my family so I came home!  
Peyton: (closing her phone and kissing him) Hey baby!

Julian: (leaning in and kissing Peyton holding it longer this time) Hey baby

Lucas: (walking into the room) Peyton are they back… (Seeing Julian and freezes)

Peyton: (seeing the look on both of their faces she knows something is going on) No, Luke they're not back yet but I want you to meet my boyfriend. Julian this is Ellie's father, Lucas. Lucas this is my boyfriend, Julian

(Both men trying to act as if they have never met each other before shake hands and nod. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Ellie and Jamie come bouncing in behind Julian. Shock runs over the adults face then horror)

Ellie: (running and jumping into Julian's arms) Hey Uncle Julian!  
Julian: Hey baby girl. How are you?

Ellie: I'm great. Tomorrow we are going to breakfast with the princesses and then spending all day at Disneyland. Are you coming with us?  
Julian: I don't know yet baby. I might have to go back to LA

Peyton: We better eat before the pizza gets cold. Kids take your dinner out on the balcony. It will be fun to eat outside

Ellie: Ok mommy!

Jamie: Sounds great!

Brooke: Peyton can you come help me unzip this dress?  
Peyton: (looking at Brooke funny) Ok

(Haley, Nathan, Ellie and Jamie walk into the kitchen to get some dinner. Lucas walks down the hall to his room and shuts the door. Julian stands in the living room not sure what to do. Brooke and Peyton walk down the opposite hallway to their room. Brooke slams the door shout behind her. She starts to change her clothes)

Peyton: I thought you needed my help?  
Brooke: No I just wanted to get you alone so we could talk. Now Julian's here?  
Peyton: I guess so!  
Brooke: Why aren't you happy about that?

(Peyton is staring out the window not listening to Brooke. Brooke walks over and stands next to her.)

Brooke: Peyton, what's wrong?  
Peyton: The strangest thing just happened…  
Brooke: What?  
Peyton: Well Lucas went into the shower and he left his phone on the table. It started ringing and out of habit I just picked it up but when I looked at it the caller id it said Julian Baker.

Brooke: what?  
Peyton: yeah I mean why would Lucas have Julian's number stored in his phone?  
Brooke: Are you sure it wasn't my phone or Nathan's phone or Haley's phone?  
Peyton: Yes, I'm positive that it was Lucas' phone because he put it down right in front of me and then when he came out of the bathroom he grabbed it out of my hand. He asked who it was and I didn't know what to say so he looked at the miss calls. He didn't say anything he just turned and walked away.

Brooke: Did you ask either of them about it?  
Peyton: No

Brooke: Maybe you should

Peyton: Yeah, you're right. It's just so strange

Brooke: That it is… why don't you and Julian take a walk and I'll watch Ellie

Peyton: Ok, thanks Brooke

(Brooke and Peyton join the others on the balcony. Lucas is sitting on one side and Julian's on the other. Julian stands when he sees Peyton. No one is talking and the kids are humming and singing Disney songs. Julian walks over and kisses Peyton on the cheek)

Peyton: Let's go for a walk?  
Julian: Ok babe. That sounds nice

Ellie: I want to go!  
Peyton: I think Aunt Brooke rented the little mermaid and she really wants to watch it with you

Ellie: That's my favorite!  
Brooke: Great we'll watch it after dinner

Ellie: Can Jamie watch it with us?  
Brooke: Of course

Peyton: Ok, we'll be back in a little while

Brooke: see you then

(Peyton and Julian walks out of the hotel room. Nathan looks at Lucas)

Lucas: What did I do?  
Nathan: Came here!  
Lucas: This is not my fault that he's a liar!  
Ellie: Who's a liar, Uncle Lucas?  
Lucas: No one honey.  
Jamie: Is something wrong?  
Haley: No not at all. Are you two done eating?  
Jamie: I am

Ellie: Me too

Haley: Ok how about you guys go play your video games and as soon as we're done eating we'll come in and we'll all watch the little mermaid together

Ellie: Great!

(Jamie and Ellie both pick up their plates and take them into the kitchen. They both then plop down on the couch in the living room with their DS. Haley and Nathan look at Brooke. She just shrugs her shoulders. They look over at Lucas. He doesn't say anything)

Haley: Ok, one of you two knows what's going on and you need to tell us so we can be ready for whatever comes back!

Lucas: I don't know what's wrong

Brooke: Now who's the lair!  
Nathan: Lucas, what did you do know?  
Lucas: It wasn't me. It was Julian. He got caught in his own lie and now he's going to have to deal with the wrath of Peyton!

Haley: What does that mean?  
Lucas: I left my phone on the coffee table on purpose…

Brooke: what do you mean on purpose?  
Lucas: Julian had been calling me all day. He wanted to make sure I hadn't told Peyton anything and he wanted to know when I was leaving. I told him I wasn't leaving and that I'd tell Peyton whatever I wanted too. He told me he'd be here tonight to tell her the truth. I knew he'd call again so when I went into the bathroom to take a shower I left my phone on the table next to Peyton's. When it rang of course she picked it up its just natural to do that. I'm positive she saw that Julian was calling. I could tell by the look on her face

Brooke: She knew he was calling… She just told me in the bedroom that she thought it was odd that he was calling you

Haley: Why would you do that Lucas?  
Lucas: It's like ripping the band-aid off. It's needs to be done fast. I'm not going to be the only one Peyton hates around here! She deserves to know the truth and if none of us were going to tell her then Julian should!

Brooke: You've messed everything up again!  
Lucas: How, now?  
Brooke: She's pregnant you asshole! Now the father of her child is going to tell her about your movie deal and she isn't going to want to stay with him so now she's going to be pregnant and alone again!

Lucas: I didn't know… You guys didn't tell me.

Haley: We should stop Julian from telling her. You could end the book deal and we could all pretend this didn't happen

Nathan: No, Peyton deserves better than that! She deserves the truth. She deserves to know what kind of guy Julian is! If worse comes to worse she can come to Tree Hill and we'll help her with the kids. There is no way in hell we are going to let her do this on her own again. Hell, we'll move to California if we have too!

Haley: Honey, we are not going to move to California

Brooke: You guys can't but I can. Millie can run the Tree Hill store and I can work here.

Lucas: You are putting the cart before the horse. Peyton will probably find a way to blame this on me and Julian and her will living happily ever after and raise their family which includes my daughter!

Brooke: I don't know about that. One thing Peyton can't stand is being lied to. There are a lot of things she is willing to forgive but that is not one of them

Lucas: She'll get over it. It's Peyton

Brooke: And she's changed a lot Lucas

Lucas: We'll see about that.

Ellie: (from inside) Can we watch the movie now?  
Brooke: We're coming baby

(They adults clear the table and head into the house. They all are waiting patiently for Peyton and hopefully Julian to return)

--------------------------

(Peyton and Julian are sitting on a bench in this secluded area by one of the pools. He is holding her hand. Neither of them is saying a word. Neither knows what to say. Finally, Peyton turns and looks at Julian.)

Peyton: I need to ask you something

Julian: Ok, what is it?  
Peyton: Why did you call Lucas today?  
Julian: (looking at Peyton in shock) He told you?!  
Peyton: No, I saw it on his phone!

Julian: why were you looking at his phone?  
Peyton: That's not important. Why were you calling Lucas today?  
Julian: Because I bought the rights to his book and I didn't want him to tell you!

Peyton: Excuse me… Did you just say that you bought the rights to his book and you're making into a movie?  
Julian: (looking down) Yeah

Peyton: When did you do this?  
Julian: About a month ago

Peyton: When did you read his book?  
Julian: Thanksgiving weekend! It's a beautiful story and it should be made into a movie…

Peyton: Ok fine but not by you! Rescind your offer!  
Julian: This is business, Peyton  
Peyton: Yeah, with the father of my child!

Julian: Peyton its just a movie

Peyton: No, it's not. It's about my life and my love for Lucas and his love for me and it meant everything to me and I stuffed it in our basement so we could be happy together and then you go and offer him a deal to make it into a movie. You knew how hard that all was for me why would you do this?  
Julian: Peyton, it's just business and it will make us good money. I have a lot of investors

Peyton: I don't care! I can't believe you went behind my back and did this. You're not the guy I thought you were! What other things have you been lying to me about?  
Julian: Nothing I swear. And I wasn't lying to you about this. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you!

Peyton: End the deal!  
Julian: I'm not going to do that, Peyton.

Peyton: Then I guess you made your choice. I guess this movie deal is more important to you than me or Ellie

Julian: That's not fair Peyton it's business and I don't screw around with business and you know that! When I read a good thing and I can get support I'm going to do it. You should understand that. You have a good business head on you Peyton! It's just business

Peyton: If you say so. The fact that you didn't tell me about it tells me it's more than business. That's why you left Ellie's party you didn't want Lucas to tell me! He didn't either. He's didn't want to hurt me again so he didn't tell me. I was such a bitch to him and all he does is protect me! You're an ass Julian! Apparently all men I date are asses. I want you to go home and pack your shit! I want you out! I am not going to be with someone who lies to me. I could have forgiven maybe even supported your interests in Lucas' novel. I might have even helped the two of you but that fact that you lied about it tells me I can't trust you! You aren't losing us because you are producing Lucas' novel you're losing us because you lied to me and I refuse to be with a liar!

(With that Peyton gets up and walks away. No tears, no regrets. The only thing she wants to do is get back to her daughter and forget this day every happened! She enters the hotel room to see Ellie asleep in Lucas' arms. This sight makes tears stream down her face. Lucas notices. He's the only one in the room. She walks over and sits down next to him)

Lucas: What's the matter?  
Peyton: I'm so sorry Luke

Lucas: For what?  
Peyton: Comparing you to Dan. I can't believe I did that. I was such a bitch. But Luke I am still so hurt that you didn't want to be a father to Ellie

Lucas: Peyton, it's not that I didn't want to be her father I just didn't think I was good enough to be her father. My novel hadn't been published yet and I didn't have a job I felt like a failure. I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of you so I had to send you away. It killed me to do that but I was so scared and then I wanted to call you. I did but I knew you would think of my like Dan and I couldn't bare that. I would look at all the pictures you'd send of Ellie and it would break my heart. I know I was cruel to you that night you came to see me but I didn't know what else to do. Peyton, I'm so sorry. I wish I could change everything and I wish I could take back all the pain I caused you

Peyton: (crying) Lucas, I'm so sorry that I have been so mean to you. I don't think you're like Dan at all. I am just scared that I'm going to let you in our lives again and you're going to leave and I'm scared about the future and what's going to happen next.

Lucas: It hurt me when you compared me to Dan because you know how important Keith was to me. It was like a million daggers in my heart. If that's how you saw me then I knew I had to change that image in your mind. I don't want to hurt you anymore Peyton. I just wanted a chance to be the father I haven't been. Please, give me that chance, Peyton?  
Peyton: Lucas, why didn't you tell me about Julian?  
Lucas: because I have brought enough pain to your life and I was not going to cause anymore!  
Peyton: I just broke up with him

Lucas: But the baby…

Peyton: I don't care. I'm not going to be with someone who lies to me.

Lucas: What about Ellie?  
Peyton: She's get over it. People Always Leave right?  
Lucas: Peyton, I'm so sorry.  
Peyton: Lucas, let's put the past behind us and let's look at the future…

Lucas: really?  
Peyton: Can you forgive me?  
Lucas: All is forgotten. Can you forgive me?  
Peyton: I'm working on it

Lucas: Perfect

Peyton: Thank you, Lucas

Lucas: For what?  
Peyton: For coming to be Ellie's father

Lucas: You're welcome. Thank you

Peyton: For what?  
Lucas: Giving me the chance to be her father

(Peyton smiles at Lucas and she stands up. Lucas picks up Ellie and walks into the bedroom. He puts her in bed and hugs Peyton. He walks out of the room and smiles at her. He knows now that they are on the road to recovery and that makes him overly happy)

------------------------------

A/N: Ok everyone thought my last chapter was a little harsh and I know it was but she was hurt. I hope you continue to read despite it! A few reviews said they can't see Lucas acting like that… He was scared. Now things should start looking a little more like Lucas and Peyton… There's going to be a development with Peyton's pregnancy. More updates soon.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Family Fun**

(Peyton is in the kitchen making coffee and putting cups of orange juice and milk on the counter. After everything that happened the night before, she still has a smile on her face. Today is about the kids and she's going to have fun. Life is too short and she'll deal with everything else later. Lucas is the first one to walk into the kitchen. He smiles at her and pours a cup of coffee)

Lucas: Morning Peyton (Sitting at the table with the newspaper)  
Peyton: Morning Luke

(Ellie comes running down the hallway. She runs over and hugs her mommy really tight and then jumps up on Lucas' lap. She bumps him in the nose with her elbow.)

Ellie: I'm sorry Uncle Lucas!  
Lucas: It's fine baby girl.

Ellie: You're not mad at me?  
Lucas: It was an accident

Ellie: I know but sometimes people get mad at kids

Lucas: Well I'm not going to get mad at you!  
Ellie: Promise

Lucas: I'll try my hardest

Ellie: Thanks Uncle Lucas! (she kisses him on the cheek) Mommy, what time do we have to be at Disneyland for breakfast with the princesses?

Peyton: 10:30

Ellie: Ok what time is it now?

Peyton: 8:30, do you want some juice or milk before we get ready?  
Ellie: Um… can I have both?  
Peyton: Sure if you drink it!  
Ellie: I promise! (smiling at her mommy) How long until we leave?

Peyton: (walking over and handing Ellie the milk and sitting the juice on the table) about an hour

Ellie: Ok so what are we going to do until then?  
Peyton: I'm going to shower and get dressed and so are you

Ellie: Ok…

Peyton: (joining Ellie and Lucas at the table) So I was looking at the map of Disneyland this morning

Ellie: And?  
Peyton: Well I'm sure Jamie isn't going to want to do this but I think you're going to want to go to Fantasyland!

Ellie: Is that where all the princesses are?  
Peyton: Yep but we'll have to see what Jamie wants to do.  
Lucas: You know we could spilt up because there will be a lot of things Jamie will want to do that Ellie can't do and there will be things El wants to do that Jamie won't. For today we could spilt up and then when we go back tomorrow we could stick together

Peyton: (looking sad) Oh, ok well I guess Ellie and Brooke and I could go one way and the rest of you could go the other way

Lucas: I was sort of thinking I could go with you and Ellie, if that's ok?  
Ellie: That would be great, Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: Perfect, Peyton?

Peyton: Fine with me

Lucas: Great!

(Ellie is cupping her glass on her palm and is tipping it towards her mouth. Peyton goes to yell at her to hold it correctly and then she notices that Lucas is doing the same with his cup. Ellie has done that since she learned how to drink out of a big girl cup. Brooke walks in and sees Peyton staring. She walks over)

Brooke: (whispering) what are you looking at?  
Peyton: (pointing) Look at how they are both holding their cups

Brooke: So

Peyton: No look…

(Brooke stares at the two sitting at the table. She noticed they are holding their cups the exact same way)

Peyton: She's done that since she was old enough to hold a cup and I yell at her every time and she still does it.

Lucas: (noticing the women's stares) what are you looking at?  
Brooke: Nothing

Lucas: What, tell me?  
Peyton: Look at how you two are holding your cups!  
Lucas: (looking at Ellie and then at his hand) So?  
Peyton: Its the same

Lucas: (smiling) It is!

Peyton: I yell at her every morning not to hold it like that

Lucas: So does my mom!

Brooke: (Smiling) So what's the game plan for today?  
Lucas: We'll wait for Haley and Jamie and Nathan then we'll decide

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: Yes, sweetheart

Ellie: Where's Uncle Julian?

Peyton: He had to work, baby

Ellie: Ok, mommy

(Haley comes walking down the hallway)

Peyton: Morning Hales

Haley: Morning, where's Jamie and Nathan?  
Peyton: In bed

Haley: No they're not!

Peyton: I don't know. They weren't out here when I got up. But I made coffee

Haley: Great I really need some!

(the suite door opens and Jamie and Nathan walk into the room.)

Haley: Where were you two?  
Jamie: The pool!

Haley: Well go change and get out here so we can plan our day!

Jamie: Yes m'am

Nathan: (stopping to kiss her) Good morning!  
Haley: Good Morning now go get changed!

(Nathan and Jamie walk down the hallway. Ellie snuggles into Lucas and rest her head against his chest)

Haley: Looks like you've made a new friend, Ellie  
Ellie: Yeah, Uncle Lucas is really nice!  
Brooke: He sure is

(Haley smiles at the sight of her best friend with his daughter)

Haley: How are you feeling this morning Peyton?

Peyton: Ok, thanks for asking

Brooke: Are we ready for this big day?  
Jamie: (joining them at the table) Yeah I've got a plan where we should start

Brooke: Where is that?  
Jamie: New Tomorrowland

Brooke: Sounds fun

Lucas: Ellie is too small to ride a lot of the rides in there

Ellie: That's ok. I can just wait for Jamie

Brooke: Well Ellie where do you want to start?  
Ellie: Fantasyland

Brooke: Where the princesses are!

Ellie: Yeah!

Brooke: Well we have breakfast with the princesses at the plaza inn and then we can do whatever!  
Lucas: well what if today we spilt up and let Jamie go to the things his dying to go to and El go to the things she's dying to go to and then tomorrow we can go together?  
Brooke: I'm ok with that… I can go back and forth

Haley: that's fine with me  
Peyton: We have 4 day park hopper passes so we can do whatever everyone wants to do

Brooke: Great so Peyton and I will take Ellie around and the three of you can take Jamie around!

Ellie: No Aunt Brooke!  
Brooke: Why not?  
Ellie: Because Uncle Lucas already said that he would go around with mommy and me

Brooke: (eyeing Peyton) Then maybe it's better we stick together!

Peyton: I don't care what we do I'm going to go get Ellie ready. You guys decided, we shall return.

(Peyton grabs Ellie off Lucas' lap and walks down the hallway to their bedroom they are sharing with Brooke. Haley looks at Jamie)

Haley: Jamie, will you please go and see what's keeping your dad?  
Jamie: Sure

(Jamie jumps off the chair and walks down the hallway. Brooke and Haley both look at Lucas who is sipping his coffee)

Lucas: what?!

Haley: you three look all warm and cozy this morning

Lucas: Please, Ellie was just sitting on my lap and it just so happened that we were all up first. No big deal

Brooke: When I went to bed last night Peyton wasn't home and you were sitting on the couch with Ellie… What happened there?  
Lucas: Nothing. She came back told me that she broke up with Julian because he lied to her about the movie and then we talked and we are working on being civil for our daughter

Brooke: And now you want to spend all day together at Disneyland?  
Lucas: I just think the kids should get to see what they want to see!

Haley: Sure, whatever!

Lucas: I'm going to go get ready and you guys should do the same

(Lucas gets up and walks away. Haley and Brooke smile at each other. They get up and walk in different directions to get ready for the day.)

---------------------------

(Ellie is standing at the gates to get into Disneyland. She is wearing a light pink sweater with brown polka dots on it and a pair of brown cords. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail and she is jumping up and down. Jamie is also supporting a light sweater and a pair of jeans. He is also jumping up and down)

Ellie: When do the gates open Mommy?

Peyton: At 10 baby

Ellie: (looking up) Ok, what time is it right now?  
Peyton: 9:45. 15 more minutes sweetheart

Lucas: (picking Ellie up off the ground) How about I give you a little rest?  
Ellie: Thanks

(Lucas didn't know why he was inclined to pick Ellie up. He just saw her standing there and she looked so little and kind of tired so his instinct was to pick her up. He swung her legs around his torso and held her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone notices how natural he looks with her. Everyone smiles because finally they are together)

Brooke: Jamie, are you excited about breakfast with the princesses?  
Jamie: NO! But I'm excited about the Pirates of the Caribbean dinner tomorrow night!  
Brooke: (laughing) well you win some you lose some.

Nathan: (looking at the map) Ok this place is huge! How are we going to see it all?  
Peyton: We have four days!  
Nathan: I know but we have two kids with different interests!

Brooke: Chill, we'll be fine

(Peyton's cell phone starts ringing. She takes it out of her purse and looks at it. Her face drops. Everyone notices.)

Peyton: Excuse me

(Peyton walks away from the group. She answers the phone)

Peyton: Hello…

Julian: (through the phone) Please don't hang up on me

Peyton: I'm listening

(Everyone is watching Peyton on the phone. She nodding and gesturing with her hands and being very calm)

Brooke: It's probably Julian

Haley: I was hoping he'd call

Lucas: Why?  
Haley: because she may be mad at him but she loves him and I think she'll realize that what he did wasn't so horrible and they'll work things out

Brooke: He's good for her

Nathan: Well you know Peyton! She stubborn and she _**hates**_ being lied too!  
Lucas: (looking over at Peyton with sad eyes) Well if being with Julian's what she wants then I hope she gets it

(Everyone notices the ton in his voice. They all look at each other. Peyton continues to talk to Julian on the phone. She has a sad look on her face because she knows she loves him but she just doesn't trust him. It's hard to rebuild trust after someone lies to you about something so big as the saddest part of your life)

Peyton: Julian, you know I love you but you lied to me and more importantly if you Lucas wouldn't have shown up you weren't going to tell me

Julian: I know but… Honey, I love you

Peyton: That's what's so hard because I love you too and I just don't think I can be with someone who lied to me… the trust is gone

Julian: Please just take some time to think about it….

Peyton: I will… I'll be at Disney will Ellie the next 4 days and I will definitely think about everything you've said.

Julian: thank you, Peyton. I really do love you

Peyton: I know that

Julian: Can I talk to Ellie?

Peyton: Sure

(Peyton walks over to her daughter who still has her head resting on Lucas' shoulder. She hands her the phone)

Peyton: Baby, it's Uncle Julian

Ellie: Thanks mommy

(Ellie takes the phone and Brooke and Haley grab Peyton's arm to walk away from the kids a little)

Brooke: So?  
Peyton: He's sorry that he (air quotes) omitted some of the facts and he loves me and wishes I'd give him another chance.

Haley: And?  
Peyton: I don't know my heart is telling me to just forgive and forget but my head is saying hold on he lied what else is he going to lie about?  
Brooke: Honey you love him and he makes you happy

Peyton: but he ruined that relationship but lying to me. I mean sure we could get back together but I would always have that doubt in the back of my mind

Brooke: So what are you going to do?  
Peyton: Nothing right now! I'm going to go enjoy Disney with my daughter and deal with Julian later. I promised him I would think about it and that's what I'm going to do

Haley: (asking the question no one wants to ask) Your sudden break up with Julian doesn't have anything to do with a certain blue eyed blonde man that just walked back into you and your daughter's life does it?

Brooke: I was kind of wondering the same thing…. We all know that you secretly pine over Lucas!

Peyton: (answering a little quick for comfort) NO! Absolutely not! That ship sailed a long time ago. I'm glad he came back for his daughter and I hope they can form some kind of relationship but as for Lucas and me that's history!  
Brooke: So if he professed his undying love for you you wouldn't be thrilled and jump into his arms and sail off into the sunset with him?  
Peyton: No, Brooke! Like I said that ship has sailed!

Haley: I just know you stayed with Nathan for a lot worse things than lying and you jumped at the first chance you had to break up with Julian…

Ellie: (yelling) Come on mommy! The gates are opening  
Peyton: We're done talking about this!  
Brooke: I think we just started!

(Haley and Brooke look at each other and Peyton walks to join the gang. Peyton thinks: did I break up with Julian because Lucas is back. I mean I know he lied to me but really… Oh, no! I can't go down that road again. Lucas notices the perplexed look on her face)

Lucas: You ok?  
Peyton: Just peachy!  
Lucas: Oh no!  
Peyton: Let's just enjoy the day!

(The gang walks through the gates of Disneyland and looks around at all the amazing sights. Both kids are jumping up and down with excitement. They walk into the plaza inn and get ready for breakfast with the princesses)

-------------------------------------------

(Lucas has Ellie on his shoulders and they are standing in line to ride the mad tea party. She is resting her chin on his head. Peyton is standing beside them. She looks at her daughter with her father and smiles. Lucas notices the huge smile that appears on Peyton's face. He smiles in return.)

Lucas: what's the smile for?

Peyton: My daughter

Lucas: How come?  
Peyton: because she's content

Lucas: She's having a great time  
Peyton: that she is but you know she can wait in line by herself. You don't have to keep holding her all day long. You're going to get tired

Lucas: I'm fine plus I have a lot of time to make up for!

Peyton: Well I can take her if you want  
Lucas: I don't want that. I want to hold her

Peyton: Ok

(Brooke approaches the couple and sees that Peyton and Lucas both have huge smiles on their faces. She also sees Ellie on Lucas' shoulders and smiles herself. She knows that this family belongs together and that Julian is now in the way. She loves Julian and he was good for Peyton but it has always been Lucas and Peyton and it should always be Lucas and Peyton. She just hopes Lucas and Peyton realize it before it's too late. She joins her friends in line)

Brooke: Hey!  
Peyton: Hey, how's Jamie doing?  
Brooke: He is tiring Haley and Nathan out. I had to leave because if I had to ride one more ride that spun upside down and all around I was going to throw up!

Peyton: Yeah I haven't been on many rides because ever time I get on I get sick. Luckily Ellie loves riding with Lucas!

Brooke: It looks like she loves resting on him too!  
Ellie: (smiling) Yeah he's a great chair!

Peyton: (laughing) Well tomorrow we should rent a wagon or something so Lucas doesn't have to carry you all over the park!  
Ellie: I can walk mommy

Lucas: She's fine! She weighs like 10 pounds I don't even notice her

Ellie: I weigh 27 pounds and I am 3 feet tall!

Lucas: Really, how do you know that?  
Ellie: I had a physical in November for school

Lucas: Oh you go to school?  
Ellie: Yes, I go to preschool. Mommy takes me every day but we're on holiday right now!

Lucas: What we live in England now?  
Peyton: No but her teacher is from England. That's why she says stuff like lovely and holiday!

Brooke: I was wondering about that!  
Peyton: She's an older woman and her family lives in LA so she moved here about 3 years ago. She was a governess in England and decided to teach here in the States. Ellie really loves her

Ellie: Yes, Mrs. Jennings is my favorite. She's so nice. We have cookies and milk every day and we draw and read. I love school!

Peyton: Oh you should see their curriculum. I can't believe all the stuff they want Ellie to know before kindergarten. Unfortunately with her birthday she won't be five in time next year to start kindergarten here so she'll have to go to young fives. It's like kindergarten but it's only half day. The preschool program she's in now is only half day too so when she's done with school she comes and hangs out at the recording studio with me.

Ellie: I sign bands!

Lucas: You do?  
Ellie: Yeah, if I don't like them we don't sign them!

Peyton: Well that's not all the truth but I do sign a lot of bands you like!  
Ellie: I like whatever mommy likes. I love music and I love books!

Ellie: I wish I could read and listening to music all day long!  
Brooke: She's a combo

Ellie: Huh? What's a combo?  
Brooke: Nothing honey! This line isn't moving very fast.  
Lucas: It's really long. Ellie, what kinds of books do you like to read?  
Ellie: Princess books. Mommy buys me all kinds of princess books. She takes me to Barnes and Noble every Saturday and she gets a coffee and lets me look through all the books. Uncle Julian complains because I take so long but mommy always tells him to give me time and let me pick out the books I want. He just wants to pick out the first books he sees but mommy won't let him. Most times now she doesn't invite him to come with us and I like that because then we can spend the whole day at the bookstore! Mommy is so nice to me. She'll read me the titles and the summaries and then she just sits in a chair while I look through the book. She always lets me get two books but once in a while if I just can't pick two she'll buy me all the books I want. She's the best. Then we take them to the park and she reads them to me and we laugh and laugh.  
Lucas: It sounds like your mom is a great mom!  
Ellie: She is! She never yells at me or spanks me or makes me feel sad. If I make bad choices she sits me down and talks to me about the bad choice and the right choice I should make. I know when I'm in trouble because she using her (changing her voice to sound angry) "angry" mommy voice

(Brooke, Peyton and Lucas laugh at that. Ellie laughs because they are)

Ellie: On Tuesdays we go to iTunes and check out the new releases. Mommy doesn't buy CDs because she says they're a waste of space. Even though she hopes other people still buy them because that how she makes the big money! Any way, I have an iPod she buys me songs and then we load them on. Mommy wasn't sure she wanted me to have one but when I kept taking hers she decided that I could handle it!

Peyton: Ok, little miss stop talking you're going on and on. Maybe someone else would like a chance to talk

Lucas: No, it's ok. I want to hear about her life. Let her talk

Peyton: ok, but I'm warning you she might not stop!  
Lucas: (giving Peyton and genuine look) that's ok

(Peyton smiles and nods her head. She knows that Lucas wants to learn everything about her that he can. He has a lot to catch up and he might as well do it while they are standing in line)

Lucas: What do you do for fun?  
Ellie: Um… reading's fun and listening to music's fun. Mommy signed me up for dance classes with Molly and Katie. I love going to dance. It is so much fun. We have a recital in the summer. You could come if you're in LA. Aunt Brooke always flies out for it maybe you could fly out with her?  
Lucas: we'll have to see

Ellie: Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, and Jamie can't come because it's during the week and Jamie's still in school. But last year we had a webcam visit afterwards! That was fun.

Lucas: Sounds like it!  
Ellie: We have a webcam visit almost every night. It helps me not miss them as much and Aunt Brooke sends me cards in the mail and then mommy and I send her cards back. Sometimes I miss my family because they live so far away but mommy says we have to live in LA because that's where the music is!

Lucas: That's very true

Ellie: I also like to play basketball. Henry the little boy next door will only play princesses with me if I play basketball with him! He's really good and he's teaching me how to play. We only have a little hoop but his big brother had a big hoop in the front yard and we watch him play sometimes. He's a lot older than me and he's really, really good at basketball!

Brooke: (looking at Peyton with questioning eyes) Books and basketball!

Peyton: All on her own! I've never influenced her to like anything. Hence the pink princess room! She has a mind of her own and she is very stubborn

Brooke: I know that!

(They are finally at the front of the line. They are getting ready to get in the tea cup)

Ellie: Come on Mommy and Aunt Brooke. 4 people can fit in one cup!

Peyton: Ok baby (looking at Brooke) Come on Aunt Brooke

Brooke: If I toss my cookies I'm going to kill you

Peyton: If you toss your cookies I'm going to kill _**you**_!

(They both laugh and get into the tea cup. Ellie is sitting next to Lucas. Peyton wants to intervene because she doesn't know if it's bother Lucas or not but she feels like if he didn't want her by him he would say so. She just lets it go. The ride starts and Peyton snaps pictures of Ellie and Lucas. This is the day to start new memories for both of them. She smiles at Lucas and he smiles back. Her heart is beating with the joy she sees in his eyes! She knows this is going to be his best Christmas ever)

------------------------------------

A/N: Kind of boring I know but I wanted you to see Peyton and Lucas' friendship start to be rebuild and Lucas and Ellie start to bond. More to come!

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Appointment that Changed Everything…**

(The gang had decided to pack up and leave from the park instead of leaving Christmas Eve day. Peyton still had some shopping to do and dinner to make and they wanted the whole day at Peyton's place instead of arriving later in the evening. Also Peyton wanted to get to the doctor because she didn't feel right and they said they could get her in on Christmas Eve because it was an emergency. Ellie has asked Lucas to stay for Christmas which made him happy. The gang was finally after all these years going to spend Christmas together. Peyton was downstairs making breakfast. She looked like hell and felt even worse. The trip to Disneyland did a number on her. Once again Lucas was the first one up. He walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee but this time he walks out and sat in the living room. Brooke came down next, got a cup of coffee and sat at the counter in the kitchen)

Brooke: What time's your appointment?  
Peyton: 9:30

Brooke: You want me to go with you?  
Peyton: No that's ok. I have some shopping to do before I come home so no big deal

Lucas: (overhearing the conversation walking back into the kitchen) you have some shopping to do today?

Peyton: Yeah I need to pick up a few more things.

Lucas: Great can I go with you? I brought a few gifts but because it so expensive to bring extra luggage on the plane now I planned to finish up when I got here and I haven't had the chance

Peyton: I have a doctor's appointment first and then I have to stop by the night club and see where things are at… It's going to be a long day

Lucas: really I don't mind I mean I don't know my way around LA that well and after talking to Ellie I'd like to get her something a little more personal then what I already brought. Plus there are a few things I need for Jamie too.

Brooke: I think that'd be a great idea! I'm it's silly for Lucas to take a cab into to town when you're already going there and you only have 1 car! I'll keep Ellie for you!

Peyton: (looking reluctantly) Ok, fine!

Lucas: (Smiling) Great. What are you making? It smells great!  
Ellie: (appearing in the doorway) what she makes me every day!  
Lucas: What's that?  
Ellie: Cinnamon French toast! It's my favorite!

Lucas: Mine too (he's realizing that Ellie is more like him than he thought. He can't believe how much they have in common)

Peyton: It's almost done so have a seat at the table and I'll bring it over

Brooke: Nathan and Haley sure do sleep late!

Peyton: oh no they're gone!

Brooke: Where are they?  
Peyton: they went to breakfast they said they need some alone time!  
Brooke: Where's Jamie

Peyton: He's still asleep. Nathan said he was up last night until about 3 in the morning and we should expect to see him until noon!

Brooke: I guess my babysitting job will be easy then!

Peyton: (carrying the tray for French toast to the table and taking one off and putting on the plate in front of Ellie and starting to cut it) Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy!  
Brooke: What?  
Peyton: We have more people here than I expect so you have to take your skinny butt down into the basement and bring up the rest of the Christmas dishes and wash them!

Brooke: I hate basements!

Ellie: Ours isn't scary Aunt Brooke. I'll help you

Brooke: Ok thanks sweetheart

Ellie: You're welcome

Peyton: I'm going to go get dressed. Luke, we need to leave in about ½ hour.  
Lucas: Ok

(Peyton walks away and Brooke, Lucas, and Ellie eat their breakfast. They are talking amongst themselves having a great time. Lucas is the happiest he's ever been and he doesn't think the smile will ever leave his face)

------------------------------

(Peyton is sitting in the doctor's office. Lucas is sitting next to her. She is very uncomfortable having him there but he instead on coming in. She just kept reading her magazine and he reading his book.)

Peyton: you know the mall is right down the road you could take the car and go to the mall and I can call you when I'm done

Lucas: But then I'll be done shopping and you'll still need to and then I'll just have to follow you around the mall.

Peyton: You know how much I love that!  
Lucas: Exactly so I might a well just stay here. I won't go in with you!  
Peyton: well duh!

(A nurse walks into the waiting room. She is holding a chart. She recognizes Peyton and smiles at her)

Nurse: Hey Peyton. Where's Ellie?  
Peyton: Hi Grace. She's at home with one of my friends

Grace: Oh I was hoping to see her. Will you tell her hi for me  
Peyton: I sure will

(Peyton goes to a family doctor office that takes children and adults. There are several doctors and nurses and all the nurses know and love Ellie. They got to know Peyton well because she was always worried about Ellie and calling them all the time. Luckily she's calmed down since Ellie's gotten older)

Grace: Follow me

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton and Grace walk down a hallway and into an examining room. The nurse hands her a gown.)

Grace: So what are you here for today?  
Peyton: I'm pregnant but I just don't feel right.

Grace: when did you find out?  
Peyton: Last week  
Grace: Home Pregnancy Test

Peyton: Yes

Grace: Is this your first doctor's visit since?  
Peyton: Yes

Grace: Ok Dr. Johnson will be with you in a few minutes and I'm sure everything is fine. Each pregnancy is different

Peyton: Ok thanks

(Grace walks out of the room and Peyton sits looking at a magazine. A tall skinny woman walks into the room. She smiles at Peyton)

Peyton: Hi, Dr. Johnson

Dr.: Hey Peyton. How are you? Where's Ellie? The nurses were hoping to hang out with her while you were getting checked out

Peyton: My friends are in town for Christmas so she's home with them

Dr: Oh, well tell her we missed her today

Peyton: I will

Dr: Ok, so what's going on?  
Peyton: I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive I'm just here for a check up

Dr: (looking at her chart) you're on birth control?  
Peyton: Yeah, the patch

Dr: Did you stop using it?  
Peyton: Yes, after I found out

Dr: Good… Well let's take a look and see

(Dr. Johnson performs a physical exam on Peyton. She tries not to have a worried look on her face when she looks at Peyton but she's pretty sure she is not pregnant. Dr. Johnson stands up and smiles at Peyton)

Dr. I'd like to run a few more tests, ok

Peyton: (white as a sheet) Ok…

Dr: I'll be right back.

Peyton: Ok

(When she was pregnant with Ellie the doctor did a physical exam and that was that. There weren't extra tests or doctors leaving the room. What's wrong with her? Why does the doctor need to run more tests? Dr. Johnson appear with an ultrasound machine and Grace to take some vials of blood)

Dr.: Ok, Peyton this a special ultrasound machine. It doesn't show the picture on the screen but instead takes a more comprehensive picture of the uterus. It takes about 15 minutes to develop. Also, Grace is going to get a blood sample

Peyton: Ok

Dr: Are you here alone?  
Peyton: No, my friend is here with me but I don't think he should come back here

Dr: Let me finish the exam and then he can come and wait with you….

Peyton: (Scared now, whispering) ok….

(The doctor takes pictures and puts the gown back down)

Dr. Ok, you can relax now I'm done. It's going to be a little while but we'll have this figured out in no time. It's going to be ok, Peyton…  
Peyton: (looking worried) Ok…what's wrong with me?  
Dr: I'm not sure so I don't want to worry you

Peyton: But I'm not pregnant?  
Dr: No, I don't think so

Peyton: Ok, is it cancer?

Dr: I can't say that yet, Peyton. What's your friend's name?  
Peyton: (barely able to stay focused on the doctor, whispering) Lucas… Lucas Scott

Dr: I'll get him for you

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton sits in the examining room her whole life rushing through her head. She'll have to prepare Ellie to move to Tree Hill and live with Lucas and funeral arrangement and the house, label, night club. Oh what if she has to go on chemo, or be in the hospital. Who will take care of Ellie? What is she going to do? She isn't ready to leave her daughter. Tears are streaming down her face. Lucas walks into the room and sees Peyton. He rushes over to her and grabs her hand)

Lucas: What's the matter? They told me that I needed to come and wait with you… Isn't a pregnancy test cut and dry?

Peyton: It should have been…  
Lucas: Peyton what's the matter?

Peyton: She doesn't think that I'm pregnant.

Lucas: Then what could it be?  
Peyton: Cancer

(Lucas drops in the chair next to the bed. His face goes as white as a sheet. He can't believe he heard those words out of her mouth)

Lucas: What?  
Peyton: I'm scared

Lucas: Me too. Do you want me to call Julian?  
Peyton: No, will you just wait with me?  
Lucas: Of course. I could call Brooke  
Peyton: No, Lucas I just want you to wait with me…  
Lucas: Ok, Peyton

(Lucas sits next to the bed and holds Peyton's hand. They don't say much they just sit and wait. It feels like it's been forever when Dr. Johnson walks back into the room. She doesn't have a smile on her face but she doesn't look as worried as she did before.)

Dr: Let me relieve some of the tension on your face. I'm almost positive it's not cancerous

Peyton: What does almost mean?  
Dr: I can't tell you its not cancer until I do a biopsy but the size and the locate indicates that it's just a cyst

Peyton: So I'm not pregnant?  
Dr: No, I'm so sorry

Peyton: Oh, (looking sad) ok so what's wrong with me?  
Dr: You have gestational trophoblastic cysts

Peyton: What does that mean?  
Dr: Ok, well this takes two forms in the body. One is tumors which are cancerous and spread outside of the uterus. The other form, which you have, is cysts that stay in the uterus and with a D and C can be taken care of. It's called a molar pregnancy. The sperm and egg cells have joined without the development of a baby in the uterus. Instead, the tissue that is formed resembles grape-like cyst. The hormones of being pregnant develop along with the morning sickness and other side effects of being pregnant. It tricks your body into think you're pregnant. Luckily you came in when you did because going undetected it can form into cancerous tumors.

Peyton: So what do we do know?  
Dr: We need to schedule you to have surgery to remove the cyst and a precautionary chemo wash of the uterus just to be safe. Then I'll send the cyst to the lab to make sure it's not cancerous.

Peyton: How soon can we do that?  
Dr. Johnson: The day after Christmas if you want

Peyton: yes, please let's get it done and over with

Dr.: Stop at the front desk and make the appointment and I'll see you in two days. It's going to be ok, Peyton. We know you can't leave Ellie and we'll do everything to make sure that happens

Peyton: thank you

(Dr. Johnson gives her a hug and then walks out of the room. Lucas was holding her hand the whole time. He doesn't let go. She looks down at him and he smiles at her)

Lucas: She's almost positive it's not cancer

Peyton: what if it is?  
Lucas; Then I'll stay and help you with Ellie and Brooke will stay and drive you to your appointments. We'll help you however we can

Peyton: You're a great friend, Lucas

Lucas: thanks

Peyton: Let's not tell the others until after Christmas.  
Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: No, I think it's better that way. Let's just put happy faces on and worry about this later

Lucas: Whatever you want.

Peyton: thanks, are you ready to go shopping?  
Lucas: You up to it?  
Peyton: Of course! (genuinely smiling at him)  
Lucas: Ok then. I'll be in the waiting room

(Lucas gets up and walks out of the room tears start streaming down his face. Peyton can't have cancer she just cant. Why do bad things always happen to good people? He walks down the hall and sits in the waiting room. He's going to make this the best Christmas Peyton and Ellie have ever had just in case…)

------------------------------

(Brooke is down in the creepy basement trying to find the Christmas stuff Peyton had sent her down there to get. Jamie and Ellie are chasing each other around and laughing. Jamie reaches for Ellie to tag her but pushes her too hard and Ellie knocks over one of the boxes. She falls to the ground but doesn't cry. She just gets up and shoves him back)

Jamie: Hey!  
Ellie: You pushed me first!  
Jamie: I didn't mean too

Brooke: ok you two. Stop pushing each other and clean up that mess you made!  
Jamie: What is it anyway?  
Ellie: I don't know. Some books and old pictures I guess

Jamie: Oh, that's Uncle Lucas' book

Ellie: Uncle Lucas wrote a book?  
Jamie: Yeah my dad says its all about Aunt Peyton!  
Ellie: Uncle Lucas wrote a book about my mommy?  
Jamie: Yeah, (tipping the box right side up) and it looks like your mom bought a lot of copies of it.

Ellie: Yeah and one day I was playing with it and Uncle Julian got kind of mad and mommy made me put it away. What else is in the box?  
Jamie: I don't know

Brooke: (on the other side of the basement) what you are two doing?  
Jamie: Picking up the stuff that fell out of the box

Brooke: Just don't mess anything up!  
Ellie: We wont

Brooke: Ok (she mumbles something under her breath and continues to look through boxes)

(Jamie and Ellie pull everything out of the box they just knocked over. There are a ton of books, pictures, drawings and CDs. They start looking at all of them)

Ellie: (picking up a picture) That's mommy and Uncle Lucas!

Jamie: Yeah I think they are in high school there

Ellie: really?

Jamie: Yeah

Ellie: (picking up another picture) Look they are kissing in this one! Why were they kissing? Did they love each other?

Jamie: I think so

Ellie: (picking up a CD) what does this say, Jamie?  
Jamie: (looking at the CD) Songs to remind you of me

Ellie: (looking at more pictures) My mommy is really smiling in all of these pictures. She looks really happy.

Jamie: Yeah she does

Ellie: Did Uncle Lucas and mommy get a divorce  
Jamie: No they were never married

Ellie: Oh…

(Brooke comes over to check on the kids and looks at what they are looking at.)

Brooke: (loudly) what are you guys doing?  
Jamie: We knocked this box over and we're just picking it up. We were looking at some of the stuff and Ellie was asking me questions.

Brooke: Like what, honey?  
Ellie: (holding up the picture of Peyton and Lucas kissing) why is my mommy kissing Uncle Lucas?  
Brooke: (sitting down on the floor and putting Ellie on her lap) Well honey when we were in high school Uncle Lucas was your mommy's boyfriend

Ellie: Were they in love?  
Brooke: Very much so…

Ellie: Did they get a divorce?  
Jamie: I already told you no!  
Ellie: I know but I want Aunt Brooke to tell me!  
Brooke: No, honey. You're mommy and Lucas didn't get a divorce because they never got married

Ellie: If they loved each other why didn't they get married?  
Brooke: It's too complicated

Ellie: that's what mommy always says when she doesn't want to tell me something

Brooke: (laughing) All grown-ups do that

Ellie: So if mommy dated Uncle Lucas when she lived in Tree Hill then he knows my daddy right?

Brooke: (gasping at the question that comes out of Ellie's mouth) I don't know

Jamie: Aunt Peyton said we shouldn't lie….

Brooke: Ok then I guess you could say he knows your daddy

Ellie: (picking up another picture) Hey this one's at the park that mommy takes me to. I thought mommy only dated Uncle Lucas in Tree Hill

Brooke: (oh shit here we go) You know we better get this cleaned up before your mommy gets home

Ellie: Fine, ok!

(The kids pick up the contents of the box and put it back. Brooke finally finds the dishes and they all go upstairs. Peyton and Lucas are walking in the door but Nathan and Haley have yet to return. Ellie runs over and hugs her mommy. Peyton puts down her packages and picks her daughter up and spins her around)

Ellie: You were gone a long time mommy

Peyton: I know and I'm sorry but I'm home now and I bought stuff to make cut out cookies!

Ellie: Yeah!  
Jamie: I love making cookies

Peyton: Great why do you too go clean up and we'll get started.  
Lucas: Where do you want your bags?  
Peyton: Under the tree. It was a great idea to have them wrapped at the mall.

Lucas: I hate wrapping that's why I suggested it.

Peyton: Now I have more time to bake cookies with the kids

Lucas: I'll help

Peyton: Ok

(Lucas gives Peyton a look and Brooke sees it. She can tell by the look in Peyton's eyes that something is going on.)

Brooke: Ok, what'd he do?  
Peyton: Huh?  
Brooke: What did Lucas do while you were out?  
Peyton: Nothing why?  
Brooke: because you've been crying and look so sad

Peyton: Oh, it's because I found out I wasn't pregnant

Brooke: What?! I saw the test with my own eyes

Peyton: False positive. A defective test or something like that

Brooke: Oh, Peyton I'm so sorry

Peyton: It's ok the timing isn't right anyway with Julian and I at odds. It's for the better

Lucas: (walking in) ok, I put the presents under the tree

Brooke: (hugging Lucas) I'm glad you were there for Peyton today

Lucas: (not sure what to say because thought they weren't telling anyone) Oh, no problem

Peyton: I told her I wasn't pregnant and that it was a defective test

Lucas: Yeah, I feel bad about that Peyton  
Peyton: I'm ok

Brooke: What is taking those monkeys so long?  
Peyton: I don't know

Brooke: I'll go check  
Peyton: thanks I'll get the stuff out

(Brooke walks away. Lucas walks over and hugs Peyton. She turns and hugs him back. Then she quickly pulls away.)

Peyton: She knew something was wrong so I had to tell her something

Lucas: Its ok.

Peyton: thanks for everything Lucas.

Lucas: No problem

Peyton: Let's just have fun the rest of the day

Lucas: Ok, sounds perfect… just make sure to only add a pinch of salt to the cookie dough!

(Peyton starts laughing and play slaps him. The kids and Brooke walk into the room, They all start getting stuff out to make cookies. They look like the perfect family and they are going to have a great time… that is how it should be!)

-----------------

A/N: A little twist there! Let me know what you think…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Answer My Questions, Daddy**

(Nathan and Haley have finally returned and the gang has settled down in the living room to watch the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Jamie picked it out. Peyton is in the kitchen popping popcorn and Brooke's getting drinks around. Peyton grabs a few boxes of milk duds out of the cupboards. Brooke laughs)

Brooke: You still put those in your popcorn?  
Peyton: Heck yeah! It gives you the sweet and salty all in one  
Brooke: (grabbing all the cans of pop) weird!  
Peyton: But you love me  
Brooke: that I do. You ok?  
Peyton: I'm fine

Brooke: Ok, then

Peyton: Let's go have some fun

(Peyton grabs the popcorn and bowls and follows her friend out into the living room. Ellie and Jamie have made a snuggle zone on the floor. They put down tons of blankets and pillow and are camped out in their pajamas. Haley is sitting on the oversized chair with Nathan and Brooke plopped down in the other chair, leaving Peyton to sit by Lucas on the couch. She plops down next to him and he smiles at her. She returns the smile)

Brooke: So are we ready for movie night?

Ellie: I am

Jamie: Me too!

Lucas: (taking the remote and hitting play) Here we go

(They movie starts and no one is talking they are just eating popcorn and watching the movie. All of a sudden Ellie gets off the floor and goes and sits between Lucas and Peyton. Haley looks at them and has to take a double take. Ellie is a perfect combination of her mother and father. Sitting between the two of them there is no way either of them could deny she was theirs.)

Ellie: Uncle Lucas?  
Lucas: What honey

Ellie: Can I ask you a question

Lucas: Sure

Ellie: Why did you leave my mommy?

(All the adults in the room turn to look at Ellie. Peyton's mouth drops open and so does Lucas'. He doesn't know what to say)

Peyton: Ellie, who told you that?  
Ellie: Jamie!  
Jamie: (popping up off the floor) I did not!

Ellie: You read it to me

Jamie: Ok that I did

Peyton: Where did you read that at?  
Jamie: One of your drawings in the basement

Peyton: What were you guys doing in the basement?  
Ellie: Helping Aunt Brooke and we knocked over a box and she made us pick it up and we saw all this stuff.

Lucas: (smiling at her) you have a "Lucas" box

Peyton: (turning red) Maybe!

Ellie: yes, she does. It's say right on it Lucas! Jamie read it to me

Peyton: Who taught him how to read?!  
Haley: Sorry….

Brooke: Well isn't this going to be interesting?  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: Well Jamie told me early that we have to tell the truth to Ellie about anything she asks so let's see what else she's going to ask!

Lucas: I think we should just watch the movie

Ellie: (jumping off the couch) I'll be right back!

(Ellie runs upstairs and comes back down with her pillow. She sits back between Peyton and Lucas. Everyone thought the conversation was over. Boy, were they wrong. It was just getting started. Ellie reached into the pillowcase and pulls out a picture.)

Ellie: (handing the picture to Lucas) Why were you kissing my mommy?  
Lucas: (looking at the picture, smiling) because she was my girlfriend

Ellie: Why isn't she your girlfriend anymore?  
Lucas: We broke up, honey

Ellie: Why?  
Lucas: We just didn't want to be together anymore

Ellie: Oh

Peyton: Elizabeth Anna Sawyer, I think the questions are enough! Let's watch the movie

Lucas: (sternly) No let her ask the questions, Peyton!

Haley: Jamie, I think you better go to bed!  
Jamie: Come on! I know the whole story and I want to watch this movie. Plus if you all get to stay and watch why can't I?

Peyton: I think we should all just watch the movie before we fill Ellie's head with nonsense

Lucas: She has questions and we should answer them!

Brooke: He's right Peyton.

Peyton: Fine!

Ellie: (reaching into the pillowcase and pulling out another picture) When were you in LA?  
Lucas: Huh?  
Ellie: This is the park that mommy always takes me too on Saturdays

Lucas: Oh, I visited your mommy when she moved here.  
Ellie: Were you still her boyfriend?  
Lucas: Yes

Ellie: Mommy, (handing her a letter out of the pillowcase) why did you write this letter to Uncle Lucas and stick this picture of us in it?

Peyton: El, enough!

Ellie: mommy why won't you answer my questions?  
Peyton: because it's complicated

Ellie: Fine!

(She gets off the couch and dumps all the contents of the pillowcase on the couch. Peyton and Lucas look at everything. There are a lot of things Lucas has never seen before. He picks some of her drawings up and looks at them. They are sad and lonely and he feels bad for causing her so much pain)

Ellie: All of this was in that box, mommy! Jamie read most of it to me this afternoon when we were supposed to be resting.

Peyton: ok, so

Ellie: Well why do you have all this stuff?  
Peyton: because Lucas and I used to date sweetheart when we were in high school

Ellie: Then you got a divorce

Brooke: No, honey I told you that.

Ellie: Well when two people who love each other spilt up it's called a divorce

Peyton: Not when they aren't married honey.

Ellie: Oh, so you weren't married?  
Lucas: No, honey we weren't

Ellie: When did you break up?  
Lucas: Almost 5 years ago

Ellie: That was before I was born

Lucas: Yep, it was sweetie

Ellie: Uncle Lucas, do you have a new girlfriend now?  
Lucas: No honey I don't

Ellie: But mommy has a boyfriend, right?  
Lucas: Julian?  
Ellie: Yeah

Lucas: Sure

Ellie: Do you have a child like mommy?

Lucas: Not one that lives with me like you live with your mommy

Ellie: Oh, where is your child?  
Lucas: With her mom

Ellie: (picking up one last drawing. It's a picture of her and Lucas from Disneyland.) Uncle Lucas…

Lucas: What honey?  
Ellie: Look at this drawing

Lucas: Ok, I'm looking

Ellie: you just look really happy!

Lucas: I am really happy

Ellie: Mommy, who's my daddy?

Peyton: Ellie, we are not going to get into this again!  
Ellie: Mommy is it Uncle Lucas?

Peyton: (looking shocked) Why would you ask that, sweetheart?  
Ellie: Because at school we had to write letters to Santa and I told Santa all I want for Christmas is to meet my daddy and then Uncle Lucas showed up. He's never been here before and he's from Tree Hill and you said my daddy lives in Tree Hill and he's been really nice to me and I heard Aunt Haley tell Uncle Nathan that I look just like my daddy and we have the same eyes and the man that drew that picture of us at Disney said Uncle Lucas and I have the same eyes. So is he my daddy?

Peyton: Ellie…

Ellie: No, mommy, please just tell me. You have all this stuff about Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke said you loved him a lot and I just need to know mommy please!

Haley: Um, come on Jamie let's go upstairs

Nathan: Yeah good idea  
Brooke: I'm right behind you

(The four of them walk out of the living room and send Jamie up to his room. They sit on the stairs so they can hear the conversation about to take place. In the living room, Lucas picks Ellie up and sits her on his lap. Peyton moves over next to them and grabs Ellie's hands. Ellie is looking from Lucas to Peyton waiting for one of them to answer her question.)

Peyton: Honey, why is it so important to know who your father is?  
Ellie: Because I have one somewhere. Katie doesn't have a father and Molly's mommy left her. Did my daddy leave us and that's why you won't tell me who he is?  
Peyton: Honey, you have a great big family and we all love you…

Ellie: Mommy, please tell me. (with tears in her eyes)  
Peyton: (taking her from Lucas and hugging her tight) don't cry sweetheart.  
Ellie: (crying harder) all I wanted for Christmas is a Daddy!

Peyton: Why do you want it to be Lucas?  
Ellie: Because he's the best in the world. He just acts like a daddy and I think he is my daddy because I can tell he loves me with all of his heart.  
Peyton: Julian loves you too and he's not your daddy

Ellie: Lucas is different mommy I don't know he is just nicer to me and I can see it in his eyes… like I can see it in your eyes.  
Lucas: come here sweetheart.

(Ellie climbs over onto Lucas' lap. She snuggles into his chest and can feel he's heart beating fast. Peyton has tears in her eyes. She nods at Lucas and he know he can tell Ellie the truth)

Lucas: Ellie, you are right I do love you with all my heart.

Ellie: Is it because you're my daddy?  
Lucas: Honey…

Ellie: (Shouting) Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke!

(Brooke jumps off the stairs and rushes into the living room)

Brooke: what sweetheart?  
Ellie: Will you tell me?  
Brooke: tell you what?  
Ellie: Is Uncle Lucas my daddy?

(Brooke looks at Peyton and she nods)

Brooke: Yes, Ellie he is!

Ellie: I knew it! I knew that I would get my Christmas wish!

(Ellie turned and hugged Lucas and then gives him a big kiss. Lucas hugs her back and kisses her on the forehead)

Ellie: Where have you been all these years and why didn't you come and visit me sooner?  
Lucas: because I made a bad choice but I'm going to only make good choices now.

Ellie: If you loved mommy why didn't you married her and we could have been a family like Jamie's family?  
Peyton: Honey, sometimes love isn't enough and two people just realize that they can't be married to each other

Ellie: So are you going to marry Uncle Julian then?  
Peyton: No, honey I don't think so

Ellie: but you love him and he lives here with us

Peyton: Yes, he does honey but that doesn't mean I'm going to marry him

Ellie: But you should get married because a mommy needs a husband!

Peyton: Who says that?  
Ellie: Me… Aunt Haley has Uncle Nathan

Peyton: But Katie's mom doesn't have a husband

Ellie: That's because Katie's daddy died, mommy. She had a husband

Peyton: Mommy doesn't need a husband. She is fine without one and we are fine just the two of us  
Ellie: Mommy if you get married could you marry my daddy so he can come to daddy/child day at school?  
Peyton: I bet if you asked him he would come to daddy/child day at school even if we weren't married

Ellie: (looking at Lucas, then back at Peyton) Mommy can I call Uncle Lucas daddy?

Peyton: You have to ask Uncle Lucas

Ellie: Well you won't let me call Uncle Julian daddy so I just want to make sure it ok

Peyton: Honey, Julian isn't your dad but Lucas is so if you want to call him daddy and it's ok with him then you can call him that

Ellie: (with a big smile on her face) thanks, mommy! (looking at Lucas again) Can I call you daddy?  
Lucas: (with a tear in his eye) Sure you can, princess

Ellie: (hugging him) thank you, Daddy! The week we go back to school we have a daddy/child day at school, do you think you could stay and come to school with me that day?

Lucas: I would love too as long as it's ok with your mommy

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: I think that would be a wonderful idea

Ellie: Mommy this is the best Christmas ever! I can't believe that I finally get to meet my daddy!

Peyton: Yeah, it's pretty great but if you want Santa to come you need to get your little bottom in bed!

Ellie: He sent me my present early! (hugging Lucas)

Peyton: Ok sweetheart but it's still bedtime. I think we've had enough excitement for one day!

Ellie: Ok, mommy, but can you and daddy tuck me in tonight?  
Peyton: Sure

Ellie: Daddy, will you carry me upstairs

Lucas: Sure, princess

(Lucas swoops Ellie in his arms and heads up the stairs)

Peyton: I'll be right there

Lucas: (from the hallway) Ok

Brooke: she took that well

Peyton: (with tears in her eyes) Her wish was for her daddy to come home!

Brooke: I know! Think if he wouldn't have shown up like he did. She's be crying her eyes out Christmas morning

Peyton: How did she know?  
Brooke: She could just tell.  
Peyton: Well when he leaves she going to have a hard time

Brooke: He'll have to come back and visit all the time and you guys can come for long weekends

Peyton: I can't do that I'm opening a night club and weekends will be our busiest times  
Brooke: Then maybe he can come here for long weekends

Peyton: So every other weekend we'll play house and then he'll go home and I'm left to deal with Ellie who's heartbroken?  
Brooke: Honey, you have plenty of time to figure this all out. It's Christmas Eve just relax!

Peyton: Ok…

Ellie: (from the top of the stairs) Mommy, come on please

Brooke: go tuck her in. We can talk about this later

Peyton: What are we going to do?  
Brooke: I don't know!

Peyton: (sarcastically) Thanks for the help, _Brooke_  
Brooke: Anytime

(Peyton walks upstairs and into her bedroom. Ellie is in bed and Lucas is sitting next to her. He is holding the "Night Before Christmas" Peyton walks in and smiles at them)

Ellie: Come on mommy (patting the bed next to her) we're going to read the "Night Before Christmas"

Peyton: No princess book tonight? (walking over and sitting on the other side of her daughter)  
Ellie: no, it's Christmas Eve so we needed a Christmas book (snuggling into her mom)  
Peyton: Ok, then  
Ellie: Is it ok if my daddy reads the story tonight?  
Peyton: that would be great! I'm kind of tired

Ellie: Great!

Lucas: (opening the book) "T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." (Turning the page)  
"The stockings where hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicolas so would be there. (looking over at Peyton before turning the page she was sound asleep. He smiles)  
Ellie: Keep reading

Lucas: I'm sorry princess (turning the page) "the children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugar plums danced in their head. (turning the page) And Mama in her 'kerchief and I in my cap has just settled down for a long winter's nap.

(He looked down at Ellie and she was now asleep in Peyton's arms. He kissed Ellie on the forehead then he kissed Peyton on the forehead and smiled at his daughter and her mother. He gets up to walk out of the room)

Ellie: (half asleep) Daddy you have to stay until I'm asleep  
Lucas: You were asleep  
Ellie: I'm not now will you come back and sit with me? You don't have to read anymore  
Lucas: (going back and sitting next to Ellie) Ok, baby

(Lucas sits on the bed with Ellie and she crawls over and snuggles into him. He tucks her curls behind her ear and kisses her again on the head)

Ellie: I love you, daddy

Lucas: I love you too baby girl. Now go to sleep  
Ellie: Ok

(Ellie closes her eyes and Lucas sits there holding him. Before long he has fallen asleep too.)

A/N: What do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. We have a horrible storm here and it knocked my power out. I just got it back and finished this chapter to post for you guys. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 16: Merry Christmas! **

(Haley walks into Ellie's room looking for Lucas. She finds Brooke sound to sleep in Ellie's bed. She is confused and wakes Brooke up)

Haley: (shaking Brooke) Brooke!

(Brooke doesn't move)

Haley: (shaking her harder) Brooke!  
Brooke: (half asleep) what?!  
Haley: Where's Lucas?  
Brooke: (climbing out of bed) Follow me!

Haley: Ok

(Brooke and Haley walks down the hallway to Peyton's room. They open the door. Lucas and Peyton are sound to sleep with Ellie between them. Lucas has his arm over Peyton and she has her arm over him. Ellie is sandwiched in the middle. They look so cute. Haley smiles and Brooke has a worried look on her face)

Haley: What's the matter?  
Brooke: Peyton's not ready for this

Haley: Why?  
Brooke: Because she's in love with Julian and Lucas coming back was great for Ellie but I'm not too sure it was good for Peyton  
Haley: Don't you want them together

Brooke: Of course I do. It's always been Lucas and Peyton… I just think it might be too soon. Also, I only want them together if he isn't going to run away on her

Haley: I know but it's Christmas, Brooke.  
Brooke: Ok, I'll worry more later  
Haley: Good plan

(Jamie comes running down the hallway pass Haley and Brooke and jumps on Peyton's bed)

Jamie: (shaking Ellie softly) Ellie, Ellie wake up! Santa's been here!

Ellie: (waking up slowly) What?  
Jamie: Santa's been here!  
Ellie: He has?  
Jamie: Yeah let's go open our presents!

Ellie: Ok!

(Peyton and Lucas are now awake and they look at each other awkwardly. They both get up fast and Haley and Brooke laugh at them)

Peyton: We just fell asleep

Brooke: Uh huh

Lucas: You're just jealous, Brooke!  
Brooke: Whatever! Been there done that ain't looking to go back!

Haley: Ok, enough let's go watch the kids open their presents

Lucas: Good idea

(Nathan walks out of the spare bedroom. Haley walks up and kisses him)

Haley: Good morning

Nathan: It's like 5:30

Haley: Jamie's been up since 3 I told him he could wake anyone up until at least 5.

Brooke: It's only 5:30… This sucks

Haley: Let's go! You can go back to sleep when they're done!  
Brooke: Great

(The gang walks downstairs where Ellie and Jamie are waiting for them. They both have huge smiles on there faces because they each have a pile of presents from Santa.)

Brooke: I'm going to make coffee  
Jamie: No, wait we want to open our presents

Brooke: Go ahead and get started. I'll be right back

(Brooke walks out of the room and the rest of the adults sit on the floor with the kids. Peyton has her camera and so does Haley.)

Haley: Ok, let's see what Santa brought you!  
Ellie: I can't believe he brought me presents after he already sent my daddy here!

Haley: (leaning over to Peyton) She's really happy about that!  
Peyton: (Smiling) I know

(Jamie opens one of his presents first. He holds up and Mario Cart Game for the Wii)

Jamie: Oh man I wanted this so bad! How did Santa know?  
Haley: He knows everything. (she takes a picture)  
Jamie: Ok, El your turn

(Ellie carefully opens a big present. It's a princess chair/desk)

Ellie: This is great! Now I have a place to do my homework

(The kids continue to open presents. Brooke brings everyone coffee and sits on the floor. Jamie gets games for the Wii, his Nintendo DS, a new basketball and other toys. Ellie got a new little mermaid backpack, a Disney Princess Activity Set, dress up clothes, Princess on Ice for her DS, and loads of other princess stuff. Both kids have huge smiles on their faces)

Jamie: Santa is awesome

Haley: He sure is

Ellie: He got me a lot of princess stuff this is great!

Lucas: Ok so now that we opened Santa's presents what do we do?  
Jamie: We play with our new stuff for a little while and eat breakfast then we take a nap. When we wake up from our nap we open more presents

Lucas: you make the kids wait to open the rest of their presents?  
Haley: They have a ton in front of them!

Lucas: That's lame. My mom always let me open all of them at the same time!

Nathan: It is kind of lame because then we have to wait to open our presents!  
Haley: Are you like five now?  
Brooke: You woke me up at 5:30 in the morning, the kids are opening my presents now!

Peyton: Then we might as well do them all right now

Lucas: Great because I have lots of presents!

Brooke: me too  
Peyton: Oh my gosh it's not about who gives the most presents!

Haley: First, let's pick up the wrapping paper and move they kids stuff over so they have room

Jamie: I'll go get a trash bag

(Jamie runs into the kitchen and comes back with a trash bag. He and Ellie pick up all the wrapping paper while Lucas and Nathan put their toys in piles under the tree. Everyone else grabs their presents and hands them out. Ellie sits on Peyton's lap and Jamie sits next to Haley. Everyone opens their presents and exchange thanks. The kids love everything. Lucas got Ellie a Disney Princess Deluxe Talking Kitchen and is trying to set it up. Jamie is now playing one of his new games on the Wii and Peyton walks into the kitchen to start breakfast. Lucas notices and follows her)

Peyton: Hey I think your present was a hit

Lucas: I'm glad she liked it

Peyton: Liked it she loved it. I think Jamie liked the nerf gun you got him too. He only shot me like 4 times before he went to the Wii

Lucas: Yeah that's going to have to be a basement toy!  
Peyton: I think so

Lucas: (walking over next to her) I um… got you something too but I didn't want to make a big deal about it in front of everyone

Peyton: That's funny. I have something for you but I didn't want to make a big deal about it

(Lucas hands Peyton a small box and Peyton hands Lucas a large square box)

Peyton: thanks

Lucas: Likewise

(Peyton opens the box and inside is a Pandora Bracelet. Hanging on it is a blue topaz charm. There is also a breast cancer ribbon, a little girl, a music note)

Peyton: Lucas, you shouldn't have!  
Lucas: I was shopping and I saw the store and I was just going to get you a little girl because I am so lucky that you gave me such a beautiful daughter but then I saw her birthstone so I thought you should have that one. After looking a little more I saw the breast cancer ribbon and it reminded me of your mom and how you did all the work to raise money for breast cancer awareness and the music note I got because I'm so proud of you how you started your own label and you followed your dreams and how great you're doing!  
Peyton: (with a tear in her eye, hugging Lucas) thank you

Lucas: you're welcome  
Peyton: Open yours

Lucas: Ok

(Lucas opens the gift from Peyton. It's a framed drawing of Lucas reading to Ellie. She has a big smile on her face and so does he. They look perfect!)

Lucas: When did you do this?  
Peyton: The other day when you were reading to her while we were in Disney

Lucas: this is perfect, Peyton. Thank you!  
Peyton: You're welcome

(Lucas hugs Peyton)

Lucas: Thanks for letting me stay

Peyton: It was her Christmas wish

Lucas: Let me help you with breakfast

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton and Lucas start making breakfast while everyone else is hanging out in the living room. Lucas brushes against Peyton's arm and shivers run up her spin. It's a good shiver though and she had forgotten how those little touches feel. Lucas also noticed the feeling he got when their arms touched. They both wonder if going back down that road would be a good idea or not?)

--------------------------------------------

(Breakfast was over and the kids were playing with all of their new gifts. The adults were pretty tired and were lying around the living room just watching the kids. Everyone had smiles on their facets. Christmas had been a success)

Brooke: So now what are we going to do?  
Peyton: Take a nap

Haley: I vote for that

Nathan: Let's go ice skating!  
Lucas: You don't even know how to ice skate!  
Nathan: I know but they always do it on the Christmas movies

Peyton: (laughing) let's skip ice skating! I'm not very good at it. It's like 60 degrees we could go to the park?  
Brooke: What about taking a nap?  
Jamie: that's no fun!  
Brooke: You can still play with the Wii!  
Jamie: Ok then

Lucas: We could make a big dinner. Peyton and I got stuff for one yesterday when we were out shopping then we could eat and watching a Christmas movie and play games. That's what we used to do.

Peyton: My dad always sent me gifts and then I'd go to Brooke's and we'd open our presents together and eat warmed up pizza because nothing was open on Christmas day. But when my mom was alive she's always cook a big meal and we'd eat and them make caramel corn and watch old black and white Christmas movies…

Haley: Then let's do that! I'll help you cook dinner, Peyton  
Peyton: really?  
Haley: Sure and Lucas knows how to make caramel corn

Peyton: He does?  
Lucas: Actually I do

Peyton: Ok that sounds wonderful. I bought a pot roast with carrots, potatoes, rolls, salad and I even got stuff to make a pie!  
Brooke: You're going to bake a pie?  
Peyton: Yes and you're going to come peel potatoes!

(Everyone laughed and the door bell rings.)

Haley: Who could that be? We're all here!  
Peyton: I don't know. It might be my neighbor. She usually stops by on holidays to say hi.

Ellie: Can I answer the door mommy?  
Peyton: Make sure to ask who it is first  
Ellie: Ok, mommy

(Ellie gets up and runs to the door. The adults are talking and laughing. Ellie walks back into the room dragging someone by the hand)

Ellie: Look mommy… Uncle Julian's here!

(Everyone turns to look at the man standing in the doorway with Ellie. Everyone plasters a fake smile on their faces except Peyton. She just stares at him. She didn't realize how much she missed him until he was standing there looking at her with questioning eyes. She could tell he was nervous about being there but also that he wanted to see Ellie on Christmas. Lucas was the first one to say something)

Lucas: (getting up and walking over to Julian, holding out his hand) Merry Christmas!

Julian: (taking is hand and shaking it) Same to you

Peyton: (smiling at them) Hey I'm glad you stopped by!  
Julian: I didn't know if it would be ok…

Peyton: Of course!

Brooke: Hey Julian

Julian: Brooke

Jamie: (pausing he's Wii game) Hey Uncle Julian look at what Santa brought me!  
Julian: Mario Cart!  
Jamie: Yeah, pretty cool huh?  
Julian: Way cool! I have some presents here with Ellie and Jamie's names on them!  
Ellie: Really? More presents!

Julian: Of course

(Ellie and Jamie get up and go and sit down in front of Julian. He hands the kids his bag of presents and Jamie gives Ellie all hers and then takes his. They both look at their moms)

Peyton: go ahead

Haley: You too

Ellie/Jamie: Yes!

(Julian had gotten Jamie Rockband 2, Wii Play, and NBA live 09. He got Ellie a Disney Princess: Musical Pop Up Treasury Book, Holly Claus: The Christmas Princess Book, and Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey for the Wii. He also bought her a necklace with and "E" on it.)

Jamie: (hugging Julian) thanks, Uncle Julian!

Julian; You're welcome!  
Ellie: (crawling on Julian's lap and hugging and kissing him) I love my presents! Thank you so much!  
Julian: (missing Ellie so much has a sad look in his eyes) You're welcome sweetheart! I was hoping you'd like them!  
Ellie: Like them I loved them!

Julian: (Smiling) Good

Ellie: Uncle Julian, Santa bought me my Christmas wish this year.

Julian: He did? What was that?  
Ellie: He sent my daddy here for Christmas!

(Julian's faced dropped. He didn't realize Peyton was going to tell Ellie that Lucas was her father. He looked at Peyton who didn't know what to say. Then he looked back at Ellie)

Julian: (shocked) He send you your daddy?  
Ellie: yep! I figured it out all by myself too. Well with a little help from Jamie!

Julian: Wow, well that's great sweetheart

(Julian was crushed. Even though Peyton would like her call him dad he had been the closest thing to a dad Ellie ever had. Now not only had he lost Peyton he lost his last connection to her… Ellie)

Peyton: Julian, are you hungry? We just finished breakfast but I could make you something.  
Julian: No, I ate before I came over

Ellie: Are you going to stay for a while?  
Julian: Oh, honey I don't think so. I am spending the day with some guys I work with. I just wanted to drop off your Christmas presents and talk to your mommy

Ellie: Oh ok. (hugging him then jumping off his lap) Thank you so much for coming over. I wish you could stay though

Julian: Yeah, me too sweetheart. Peyton, can I have a minute  
Peyton: Sure, my office

Julian: Great!

(Peyton and Julian get up and walk out of the room. They head down the hall and into Peyton's office. Peyton walks over and leans against her desk. Julian stands by the door and shuts it. Peyton is nervous. She can tell Julian is too)

Julian: Peyton…

Peyton: before you starting yelling at me she figured it out!

Julian: I'm not going to yell at you about that. But I am curious as to how she figured it out…

Peyton: She's smart and people kept making comments and she found my "Lucas" box and she just kept asking questions and told us that she asked Santa in a letter to send her daddy for Christmas then she asked Brooke and we just told her

Julian: So after 4 years he comes back and just gets to be her dad and be with you? When you would never let me be her dad!

Peyton: He doesn't get to _**be **_her dad he _**is **_her dad and you know that I have always hoped he'd come and get to know her! I've never hided that fact from you. As for him being with me that isn't what's going on here! We are not together!  
Julian: Do you want to be with him?  
Peyton: Until you lied to me I wanted to be with you, remember!

Julian: Well Lucas left you pregnant and alone and you'd take him back if he wanted you!

Peyton: I never said that Julian!  
Julian: You looked for the first reason to break up with me that you could find! I'm mean come on so I didn't tell you I was going to make Lucas' novel into a movie so what! That doesn't change the fact that I love you and you love me. Don't I deserve a chance to make things right?  
Peyton: I can't be with someone I don't trust!

(Julian moves closer to Peyton. There is only about a foot of space between them)

Julian: Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me then!  
Peyton: Julian… You know I love you but love isn't enough when there's no trust

Julian: come on baby we can work on that! I miss you and I miss Ellie. I'm lonely and I don't like waking up without you next to me

Peyton: Julian, I just….

(Without letting her finish Julian walks towards her and puts his hands around her waist. Then he leans into a passionate kiss. She quickly pulls away and then looks into his eyes. He looks at her and then goes back and kisses her again. Ellie comes rushing through the door. She screams at seeing her mom and Julian kiss which is unusual because she has seen it 100 times before)

Ellie: Stop kissing my mommy!

(Julian and Peyton pull away and Julian turns to look at Ellie. He has a sad look on his face and Peyton is shocked)

Peyton: Ellie, what's the matter?  
Ellie: I don't want you to kiss Julian anymore!  
Peyton: Why not?  
Ellie: because I want you to kiss daddy!

Julian: (walking over and picking the little girl up) Ellie, Lucas isn't your mom's boyfriend.

Ellie: I know but he could be

Peyton: Honey, that's not how it works. Two people are only boyfriend and girlfriend if they like each other and want to be with each other

Ellie: Don't you like daddy?  
Peyton: Of course I like your dad

Ellie: but you like Julian better?  
Peyton: Honey, it's complicated

Ellie: It's always complicated with you mommy. When I asked you last night you said you weren't going to marry Julian. Remember?  
Julian: (shocked) What?  
Peyton: Nothing… we'll talk about it later!

Julian: Don't you want mommy and me together anymore?  
Ellie: I want a mommy and a daddy and Lucas is my daddy so shouldn't they be together?  
Peyton: Honey, we don't have to be together for you to have a mommy and a daddy

Ellie: well Haley and Nathan are together and they are both Jamie's parents and Jenna's mommy and daddy are together!  
Peyton: But Katie's mom has a boyfriend

Ellie: that's because her daddy is dead! Mommy, please don't kiss Julian anymore!

(Ellie starts to cry and Lucas walks in)

Lucas: I don't mean to interrupt but I heard Ellie yelling and I just wanted to check and make sure she's ok.

Ellie: (crying) daddy, tell her to stop kissing Julian!

Lucas: (with a hurt look in his eyes) Ellie, your mom can kiss whoever she wants!  
Ellie: I want her to kiss you! I want to be a family like Nathan, Haley and Jamie!

Peyton: Julian, will you give us a minute?  
Julian: Sure

(Julian puts Ellie down and walks out of the room. Peyton picks her up and goes and sits on the couch. Lucas joins them)

Peyton: baby what has gotten into you? You love Julian!  
Ellie: I know I do mommy but why can't daddy live here with us now?

Lucas: Honey, I live in Tree Hill. I can't live here with you but we can visit all the time

Ellie: But you're my daddy and I want you to be in LA with me and mommy! I don't want mommy with Julian anymore!  
Peyton: But I love Julian and Julian loves us….

Ellie: Daddy loves us too

Peyton: Honey, he loves you!

Ellie: (looking at Lucas) Daddy, don't you love mommy?

Lucas: Ellie, there's just a lot of history between your mom and me. We both love you and we want to be here to be your parents but honey sometime moms and dads can't be together.

Ellie: I don't understand

Peyton: Princess, mommy and daddy made a lot of bad choices.

Ellie: So you need a time out?  
Peyton: (laughing a little) Something like that. When grown-ups make bad choices it's hard to fix them but daddy and I both love you very much and you can spend as much time with daddy as you want.

Ellie: but he lives in Tree Hill and you never let us go to Tree Hill  
Peyton: That's going to change and if you want to go to Tree Hill we can!

Ellie: Will Julian come to Tree Hill with us then?  
Peyton: Probably not honey

Ellie: Mommy, did you change your mind and decided that you want to marry Julian now?  
Peyton: Ellie, mommy isn't going to marry anyone!

Ellie: (looking sad) Ok, mommy. I'm sorry I yelled at you and Julian.  
Peyton: I think you hurt Julian's feelings

Ellie: I didn't mean too.

Peyton: I know but maybe you should go tell him you're sorry  
Ellie: (hopping of Peyton's lap giving her a hug and then giving Lucas a hug) Ok, mommy

Peyton: That's a good girl

(Ellie bouncing out of the room and Peyton stands to follow her. Lucas grabs her arm. Those shivers return and her heart skips a beat. Man, one touch and this man gets her heart going. Imagine if they kissed. Wait a minute what is she saying she was just kissing Julian… Oh, man! Shit! What is she going to do)

Lucas: (pulling her out of her thoughts) Peyton?!

Peyton: (turning to looking at him… he's still holding her wrist) I'm sorry were you talking to me?  
Lucas: I just asked you if you were getting back together with Julian…

Peyton: (looking confused) I don't know Lucas!  
Lucas: do you love him?  
Peyton: We both know that love isn't enough sometimes, especially when someone lies to you!

Lucas: So what did Ellie see?  
Peyton: Lucas, I don't think it's any of your business!

Lucas: If it got my daughter that upset I think it is!

Peyton: Lucas, first of all she's my daughter too and second of all she's just very confused right now. She loves Julian and if we get back together she'll be ok with that. We just need to keep reminding her that even though we aren't together we still love her and we both want to be there for her. She's 4 she bouncing back really fast!

Lucas: Are you sure about that

Peyton: Yes!  
Lucas: Julian has been in her life since she was born and she just flipped out like that. Last night she wanted you to marry him and today she doesn't.  
Peyton: I'm not going to let a 4 year old tell me who I can be with and who I can't be with. She'll be fine. She's just been watching Nathan and Haley with Jamie all day and I think it put thoughts in her head. We just have to show her that families look all different ways

Lucas: Ok, then but you still avoided my questions beautifully!  
Peyton: What was that?  
Lucas: are you going to get back together with Julian?  
Peyton: why do you care?  
Lucas: Peyton, come on!

Peyton: That's not my plan right now Lucas! I need a break. I need time to process and decided if we can regain the trust we lost. So for now, no I'm not going to get back with him!

Lucas: (smiling) ok, then

Peyton: (smiling back) Ok, now let's go start Christmas dinner!  
Lucas: Sounds great

(Peyton and Lucas join the others in the kitchen. Brooke is peeling potatoes and Nathan is sitting on a barstool drinking a beer and Haley is cutting the carrots. Peyton grabs the roast out of the fridge and starts browning it down. Lucas joins Nathan at the bar with a beer)

Peyton: Where's Julian?  
Haley: I invited him to stay but he said something about too much history and unfinished business in this house!

Haley: He did wait for Ellie to come out though and she told him she was sorry and he told her he hopes she gets the rest of her Christmas wish?

Peyton: I wonder what he meant by that?  
Haley: That's what we were all wondering….

(Peyton turns to see Lucas staring at her and he smiles. She smiles back. Oh, that smile… It's the same one she sees on her daughter's face every day. Maybe Ellie's on to something…. But does he feel that way about her? Her heart skipped a beat the minute he walked in that door and she knew now that she would never be able to be with Julian again as long as Lucas Scott was in town… What is she going to do?)

------------------------------

A/N: Is Julian gone for good? We still have the club opening… She says she can't be with him but will that change? Is Ellie's heart going to break because her mommy and daddy won't end up together? What's going to happen next?

Please review and comment!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Will You Help Me?**

(Peyton and Lucas are sitting in the hospital waiting for her to be called back into the pre-operating room. She is sitting calming reading a magazine. Lucas' leg is bouncing up and down and Peyton could tell he was nervous. He's hands are resting on his knees and she reaches down and put her hand on top of his. He looks at her and smiles)

Lucas: I wish you would have let me tell Brooke what we're doing!  
Peyton: Why worry her if we don't have too  
Lucas: Do you really think she bought that I was going to help you at the club today?  
Peyton: Yes, it was quick thinking about what you said to Nathan.  
Lucas: I know he hates work!  
Peyton: Oh come on. He does not and he would have come and helped us if you wouldn't have told him he had to hang dry wall!  
Lucas: When I was redoing my mom's house in Tree Hill because I accidentally put a hole in the wall, Nathan helped me with everything except the dry wall. He tried but he couldn't hang it straight!

Peyton: How did you accidentally put a hole in your wall?  
Lucas: Oh, it doesn't matter

Peyton: Ok. By the way how is your mom?  
Lucas: Happy! She lives in New Zealand with Andy. She and Lily are really happy.

Peyton: I miss her

Lucas: Yea, so do I

Peyton: Did you ever tell her about Ellie

Lucas: (looking down) No… I couldn't because I knew what she would say and your disappointment in me was enough!  
Peyton: So she doesn't know she has a granddaughter?  
Lucas: No, but maybe before I leave we could have a webcam visit and she could meet her?  
Peyton: I think Ellie would like that

Lucas: Do you want me to call Julian while you're in surgery?  
Peyton: No… things are just too messed up with us right now

Lucas: Ok

Peyton: thanks for being here today. I know this isn't your job anymore but you were the only one who knew and I just couldn't come by myself

Lucas: Of course you couldn't. I would have been mad if you didn't ask me to come with you

Peyton: Well thanks…  
Lucas: You're welcome

Peyton: It's supposed to be in and out… Shouldn't take that long at all

Lucas: I'll be here waiting

Peyton: Ok, I hope they call me soon

Lucas: Yeah me too…

(Lucas recognized the nurse from a few days before.)

Lucas: Isn't that the nurse from your doctor's office?  
Peyton: Yes, she comes to the hospital will Dr. Johnson.

Lucas: Oh, that's nice

Peyton: Yeah, it's nice to have someone you know take care of you

Lucas: Yeah

(Grace walks over to Peyton)

Grace: Good morning, Peyton  
Peyton: Hey Grace  
Grace: How are you today?  
Peyton: I've been better

Grace: Well it's going to be fine, honey

Peyton: If you say so!  
Grace: Do you want your friend to come back and wait with you?  
Peyton: Um… I think that would be a little uncomfortable!  
Grace: It's going to be about 45 minutes once we get everything started before you go in

Peyton: (grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him up) come on

Lucas: Ok, ok

(He grabs his book and follows Peyton down the hallway. Grace shows them into a pre-op room and gives Peyton a hospital gown. Peyton takes it)

Grace: Ok, put the gown on you need to take everything off except your socks and then get into bed and I'll be back to start your IV. The bathroom is right there.  
Peyton: Ok thanks

(She heads into the bathroom. She returns a few minutes later holding the back of her gown. Lucas starts laughing at her.)

Peyton: Don't laugh! This isn't funny

Lucas: It kind of is. Plus honey I've already seen all you're trying to cover up!  
Peyton: Lucas Scott, are you flirting with me?  
Lucas: Is it distracting you?  
Peyton: Kind of

Lucas: Then yes

Peyton: (looking serious again) I'm sorry Luke that I made you come with me. I just didn't want Brooke to freak out on me

Lucas: It's ok. I'm happy to help

(He's cell phone starts ringing)

Peyton: do you need to answer that?  
Lucas: (looking at it) it's Julian.  
Peyton: Oh, ok. Well you better take it then

Lucas: No, he can leave a message. I'll call him back later

Peyton: I don't want you to put your business on hold for me

Lucas: It can wait, Peyton. Really

Peyton: (climbing into the hospital bed) Ok

(Grace walks back in with an IV to start in Peyton's arm. She starts it and gives Peyton a shot of medication. Dr. Johnson walks in)

Dr. Johnson: Hey Peyton. How are you today?  
Peyton: Why does everyone keep asking me that? I've been better!

Dr. Johnson: I know but it's going to be ok. Did you have your CT scan and MRI this morning?

Peyton: Yes

Dr. Johnson: Ok, then we need to wait for those to come back and make sure there aren't any cysts anywhere else. Now I know I told you that we were going to do a chemo wash but after researching your medical history I've decided to take a little more precautionary measures

Peyton: Such as

Dr. Johnson: We are going to put you on low dose chemo for 2 weeks while we are waiting for the biopsy results. They shouldn't take two weeks but that's how long you have to take the chemo for. If the biopsy comes back normal then we'll just keep an eye on your hCG level and make sure they remain normal. If they are normal and start elevating then you will have to take a higher dose of chemo. If they remain stable then we will know that you're in the clear. See with this we can't tell if the cells will become cancerous or not… We have to monitor it for the next year.

Peyton: So I won't be in the clear when I leave here today?  
Dr. Johnson: I'm afraid not but the good news is that the chemo is a low dose precautionary measure and hopefully will prevent any cancer from starting

Lucas: That's good right?

Dr. Johnson: Right

Peyton: What happens if one of the tests down the road indicates that I have cancer?  
Dr. Johnson: Then we will find out how bad it is and develop a treatment plan for you

Peyton: But I have Ellie and I just can't drop everything and be in the hospital on chemo

Dr. Johnson: I know Peyton but do you want her to be motherless?  
Peyton: No but what am I supposed to do with her?  
Lucas: Peyton, if it comes to that I'll come back and stay with her while you're in treatment… I told you that already

Peyton: I'm just scared, Lucas

Lucas: I know

Dr. Johnson: Ok, let me show you the chemo we are going to put you on

Peyton: Ok

Dr. Johnson: (opening a box) It stings the least if you inject it into your bottom. Anywhere else it has a burning sensation as it goes through your body.

Peyton: How am I supposed to inject myself in the butt everyday?

Dr. Johnson: You can come into the office and a nurse can do it but for about an hour afterwards you're going to be sick and pretty tired

Lucas: I'll do it for you, Peyton

Peyton: Lucas, I can't ask you to do that.

Lucas: You didn't I offered

Dr. Johnson: Ok, that's settled. Now you have to inject 5 ml 3 times a day

Peyton: That seems like a lot of chemo

Dr. Johnson: It's not, trust me

Peyton: ok

Dr, Johnson: It's going to be ok. You just need to relax and I will see you in the operating room. (Handing Lucas the chemo) Will you take care of this for her?  
Lucas: Of course

Dr. Johnson: I'll see you in a little while, Peyton  
Peyton: Ok

(Dr. Johnson walks out of the room. Lucas grabs Peyton's hand. She smiles at him. He has a worried look on his face)

Peyton: I'm getting tired Lucas

Lucas: Good that means the medication is starting to work

Peyton: Will you promise me something?  
Lucas: Anything…

Peyton: If I have cancer you'll take Ellie to Tree Hill with you while I battled it and if I go into remission she can come home

Lucas: Peyton, it's not going to come to that. You're going to be fine

Peyton: Luke, promise me. I need to know before I go into surgery that if this is bad you will take care of our daughter

Lucas: Of course I will but I'm not going to leave you alone in LA to battle this on your own

Peyton: I can't have Ellie here watching me died

Lucas: You're not going to die Peyton

Peyton: You can't promise that

Lucas: Honey, just rest. We'll worry about all of this when the test results come back

Peyton: Ok, Lucas. Thank you

(Peyton drifts off to sleep and Lucas sits there holding her hand. He's face is worried and so are his eyes. He can't lose Peyton… He just got her back. He will do everything possible to help her fight whatever she is about to face. Even if he has to temporarily stay in LA. He's not leaving until Peyton's fine and can take care of her and Ellie again!)

------------------------------------------

(Ellie is sitting on the couch looking at her princess book from Julian. She is having a great time. Jamie is playing Wii play and Brooke walks in carrying two sandwiches.)

Brooke: Come on you two. Haley made sandwiches

Jamie: I'm not hungry

Ellie: I'm starving but mommy never makes sandwiches like that

Brooke: How does she make them?  
Ellie: She uses cookie cutters to make them all different shapes because I don't like the crust

Brooke: Ok, I'll go see what I can do

(Brooke walks out of the room and returns a minute later. The sandwiches are now in the shape of Christmas trees)

Brooke: (handing Ellie her plate) Here you go, princess

Ellie: Thanks Aunt Brooke

Brooke: You're welcome

Ellie: When is my mommy going to be home?  
Brooke: I don't know she had to work today

Ellie: But she usually takes me to work with her. She never makes me stay home with a babysitter unless she has a band meeting…  
Brooke: Honey, I'm not a babysitter I'm Aunt Brooke and she thought you'd have more fun staying here with us

Ellie: Ok (looking sad)  
Brooke: What's the matter, baby girl?  
Ellie: Did daddy leave?  
Brooke: No, he's with mommy

Ellie: (smiling) He is?

Brooke: Yes, he's helping her at the club

Ellie: That's great!

Brooke: Ok

Ellie: Aunt Brooke tell me about mommy and daddy in high school

(Haley walks in and starts laughing)

Haley: Brooke, tell her to good stuff only

Brooke: Ok, ok!

Ellie: How long were my mommy and daddy together?  
Brooke: All of high school

Haley: Brooke!  
Brooke: Ok, maybe not physical but we both know that Lucas had Peyton's heart and Peyton had Lucas' heart from the first moment they laid eyes on each other

Haley: that's true. Ellie, what's with all the questions?  
Ellie: I need you're help!  
Brooke: With what sweetheart?  
Ellie: Getting my daddy to kiss my mommy instead of my mommy kissing Uncle Julian!

Brooke: Why do you want your daddy to kiss your mommy?  
Ellie: So they fall in love and get married!  
Haley: (gasping) Honey, I don't think we can make that happen. You're mom and dad have to fall in love on their own

Brook: I'll help you!

Haley: Brooke, you can not be serious!

Brooke: The kid wants her parents to get together why can't we help her try to do that?  
Haley: Because Peyton's still in love with Julian!  
Brooke: And she's still in love with Lucas!  
Haley: That doesn't mean they're going to ride off into the sunset together

Brooke: We can try

Haley: I thought you were the one who said Peyton wasn't ready for all of this  
Brooke: I don't think she is but do you want her to make a bad choice with Julian because she's hiding from Lucas?  
Haley: (sighing) No

Brooke: Ok, then let's help Ellie!  
Haley: Ok, fine but when Lucas and Peyton get pissed you're taking all the blame!  
Brooke: I'll pin it on Ellie

Haley: Brooke!  
Brooke: Fine.

Ellie: So you're going to help me?  
Haley: Yes!

Brooke: Sure thing. We need to go shopping

Haley: For what?  
Brooke: Mistletoe

Haley: For what

Brooke: The doorways. We'll make them kiss then they'll see how much they want to kiss

Haley: Why don't we just play spin the bottle

Brooke: Do you care if I kiss your husband?  
Haley: Good point!

Brooke: This is going to be so much fun!  
Ellie: I can't wait

Brooke: Finish your lunch

Ellie: Ok

(Ellie eats her sandwich and Brooke has a devilish look on her face. Haley knows this isn't going to be pretty but she can never turn down a good challenge. This will be very successful or blow up in their face. Either way it should be fun!)

----------------------------------------------

(Lucas is sitting in the hospital waiting room typing on his computer. He called Julian back after Peyton went in for surgery and Julian wanted to know when he was going to have the screenplay done. Julian was very cold towards Lucas and Lucas knows it's because of Peyton and Ellie. Lucas didn't care though because he was not going to put his relationship with his daughter on hold any longer! He doesn't notice Grace approaching him. She taps him on the shoulder and he jumps. She takes a step back)

Grace: You're Peyton's friend, right?  
Lucas: Yes, is she ok?  
Grace: She's fine. She's out of surgery now and she's in the recovery room. When we send her to the outpatient recovery area you'll be able to go and sit with her

Lucas: Will I be able to talk to the doctor?  
Grace: Yes, she'll be out to see you in a few minutes. Did Peyton give her permission to share her information with you?  
Lucas: Oh, I don't know

Grace: Well if she doesn't come out I'll make sure you're there before she talks to Peyton so you know what to do

Lucas: ok thank you

(Grace walks away and Lucas goes back to working. Once again he doesn't notice the woman approaching him. She taps him and he jumps. He looks up to see Dr. Johnson standing there)

Dr. Johnson: Lucas, Peyton said I could share the details of her surgery with you

Lucas: Ok

Dr. Johnson: (sitting next to him) When we got in there we found more cysts then we original thought were in there

Lucas: Ok, what does that mean?  
Dr. Johnson|: It means that we had more to remove and there is a greater chance of it being cancer

Lucas: Ok

Dr. Johnson: Make sure she doesn't miss one dose of that chemo even if she's deathly ill. She needs that chemo. We should have the test results back in a week

Lucas: Ok, thank you

Dr. Johnson: I think they are going to move her in a few minutes and then you can go and sit with her

Lucas: Thank you

Dr, Johnson: (shaking his hand) You're welcome

(Dr. Johnson walks away and a tear falls down Lucas' face. He continues to type though his tears. He doesn't know what he's going to tell Peyton, He types a few more lines of his screen play and his cell phone rings. It's Brooke. He groans but answers it)

Lucas: Hello

Brooke: (only through the phone) Lucas Scott where are you two?!

Lucas: What do you mean?  
Brooke: (phone) We are at the night club right now and Julian says you and Peyton haven't been here all day! Where are you?  
Lucas: Um…

Brooke: (phone) Lucas, you are not a good liar so just tell me right now!  
Lucas: At the hospital

Brooke: (phone) What? At the hospital!  
Lucas: I can't tell you I promised Peyton but Brooke she's going to need us!  
Brooke: (phone) I'm taking Ellie, Jamie and Haley home and then I'll be right there!  
Lucas: Brooke!

(It was too late. Brooke had already hung up. Now he was going to be in deep shit. Peyton was going to kill him but what was he supposed to do. She could tell he was going to lie to her. He goes back to working on his screenplay before he knows it Brooke and Julian are rushing through the door.)

Lucas: Why did you bring Julian?

Brooke: Well when I screamed hospital in the middle of the club everyone heard and he insisted on coming when I told him it was Peyton  
Julian: Listen Lucas I know that you think you can swoop in here and replace me in Peyton's life but she loves me and I love her and she's going to realize that once you're back in Tree Hill not confusing her and we will get married!  
Lucas: Well how do you know she doesn't love me and doesn't want to marry me?  
Julian: Because in all the years she talked about you she never said she hoped you'd come back for her… She always just hoped you'd come back for Ellie and you did which is great but Peyton is mine and I've been nice but if she is sick the gloves are coming off and I'm not going to let you stand between us!  
Lucas: I'm not standing between you at all. Peyton is the one who's confused!

Julian: Well I'm sure that when she realizes that you're just here for Ellie things will work themselves out

Lucas: Who said I'm just here for Ellie!  
Julian: (About to hit Lucas in the face before Brooke grab his hand) Stay away from my family!  
Lucas: They are more my family then your family

Julian: We'll see about that

Brooke: ok, you two enough! Standing here fighting isn't going to help Peyton. Lucas, what's the matter with Peyton?  
Lucas: She'll have to tell you

Brooke: Lucas Scott you tell me right now! She thought she was pregnant and then she wasn't and now she's in the hospital and she didn't even tell me

Julian: She thought she was pregnant?  
Brooke: oops…

Julian: She didn't tell me

Brooke: Probably because she found out she wasn't and just wanted to spare you

Julian: So if she's not pregnant what's the matter with her?

(Grace starts walking towards Lucas and he meets her half way to get away from Julian and Brooke)

Grace: Lucas, she's awake now. She's not feeling real well because they gave her two rounds of chemo before sending her to the outpatient recovery. She's asking for you though

Lucas: Ok, I'll be right there

Brooke: (rushing up to Lucas) Chemo?! What the hell does that nurse mean by chemo?  
Lucas: Were you ease dropping?  
Brooke: Sort of

Julian: Peyton has cancer?  
Lucas: We don't know yet

Brooke: What do you mean you don't know yet?  
Lucas: They have to send her cysts to the lab for a biopsy. If they come back normal then she just has to have blood work once a week for a year to monitor her hCG levels and make sure that she doesn't develop cancer. If the biopsy doesn't come back normal then she has to come back and start chemo for how ever long she needs it. They are putting her on a low dose chemo for 2 weeks as a precautionary measure. It may make her sick and tired. It shouldn't make her hair fall out though

Brooke: (tears running down her face) Why didn't she tell me?  
Lucas: (hugging Brooke) She just found out Christmas Eve and she didn't want you to worry

Julian: I should have never lied to her I should be here for her and Ellie right now. I have to make it right so she let's me back in so I can help her. She doesn't have anyone in LA. She needs me

Brooke: I'll change my return plans and stay in LA for the first few months of her testing that way if something happens she can start treatment right away and not wait for me to get here

Lucas: I was planning on staying too

Julian: She doesn't need either of you to stay because I'm going to take care of her! I want to see her!  
Lucas: I don't think that would be a good idea

Julian: I really don't care what you think

Lucas: Fine, she's in outpatient recovery

Julian: Fine thank you!

(Julian walks away and finds outpatient recovery. He asks the nurse which cubical Peyton's in and goes over to see her. She is really weak and looks pale. She also looks like she's been throwing up. He walks over and sits next to her bed. He grabs her hand.)

Peyton: (groggily) Lucas?

Julian: no honey it's me. Julian

Peyton: How did you know I was here?  
Julian: Lucas told us

Peyton: oh ok… Where is he?  
Julian: in the waiting room with Brooke

Peyton: Will you please go get him?  
Lucas: (behind Julian) I'm right here Peyton

Peyton: Luke what did they say?  
Lucas: Honey, we're not going to worry about it right now. As soon as you can keep some crackers down they are going to let you go home

Peyton: I don't want to scare Ellie

Brooke: Honey you wont

Peyton: What is Brooke doing here?  
Lucas: She was at the club and Julian told her we hadn't been there all day so I had to tell her the truth

Peyton: Ok (crying) I just want to go home… Please Lucas take me home

Lucas: As soon as I can I will sweetheart

Peyton: Julian I'm so sorry for everything. Please promise me that the club will open on time. It has to open. I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish the work now… Please promise me

Julian: (with sadness in his eyes) Honey whatever you want. I'll make sure it gets down. I promise that on New Years Eve TRIC West will be ready to go! I promise!  
Peyton: Thank you, Julian

Lucas: TRIC West?  
Julian: Yeah, she missed home so much that when she decided to open a club she wanted to have the good old Tree Hill feeling. You haven't been to the club yet?  
Lucas: No

Brooke: It looks just like TRIC. It's really cool

Peyton: It's not going to be cool if it's not ready to open on time

Julian: It will be ready… I promise

Peyton: Brooke, I already asked Lucas to promise to take Ellie back to Tree Hill you have to promise to help him. She's going to need a mother

Brooke: (with tears in her eyes) Honey, she has a mother and Lucas and I are going to stay here with you two. We won't leave until you're ready to be on your own

Peyton: I can't ask you to do that

Brooke: you didn't now just rest or try to eat some crackers so we can take you home sweetheart

Peyton: (closing her eyes) ok, thank you

(Peyton falls asleep and Brooke and Julian look at Lucas. He motions for them to go out into the hallway)

Julian: What the hell, Lucas?!  
Lucas: She's just scared but we do have to get her club ready to open  
Julian: I can handle that

Lucas: I'll help you

Julian: No! It's our club! I will take care of it

Lucas: Don't be silly

Julian: I said I would take care of it and you need to back off. Tell Peyton I'll come over and see her later tonight. I'm going to head to the club because now it's even more important for me to make sure everything is perfect for Peyton!  
Brooke: Ok, Julian. Talk to you later

(Julian walks away and Brooke turns and hits Lucas as hard as she can on the arm)

Brooke: How dare you?! I am her best friend! Why wouldn't you tell me?! I can't believe you! You have some nerve

Lucas: She didn't want me to tell you!  
Brooke: So what?! I convinced her to tell you she was pregnant and that had to be harder for her than telling me she might have cancer

Lucas: Brooke, listen you need to chill out. This is about Peyton. We need to do whatever we can to help her.  
Brooke: I'm going to go home and get Ellie and Jamie out of the house. I'll tell Haley and Nathan and they can take them to a movie or something. I'll get Ellie's room ready for her and you can sleep on the couch and I'll sleep in Peyton's room with Ellie.  
Lucas: I think I'll sleep on the floor in Ellie's room so Peyton's not alone

Brooke: Oh my gosh! Julian's right! You did come back her to get Ellie and Peyton!

Lucas: No I didn't Brooke! Peyton is the mother of my child and I just don't want anything to happen to her

Brooke: You still love her don't you?  
Lucas: Brooke!  
Brooke: Lucas?!  
Lucas: Ok, what if I do. What if I do still love her? She's in love with Julian and I can't come between them. That's not fair because I left her and then I sent her away when she was pregnant. I can't expect her to forgive that and be with me again!

Brooke: Holy shit! This trip just got a whole lot more interesting!

Lucas: Brooke, let it go! I am not going to go confessing my love to Peyton anytime soon or ever for that matter. I had my chance and I blew it. She's happy with Julian  
Brooke: If you haven't noticed she isn't with Julian anymore

Lucas: But she'll go back to him when she cools down

Brooke: What if she broke up with him because the love of her life came walking through her door on their daughter's birthday?  
Lucas: I can't get my hopes up… It's been too long and I'm just lucky she's allowing me to be in my daughter's life

Brooke: Well that daughter of yours is amazing!  
Lucas: That she is

Brooke: Ok, I'm going to go. I'll see you at home

Lucas: Ok

(Brooke walks down the hallway and Lucas goes in and sits with Peyton. She is still asleep. Could Brooke be right? Did Peyton break up with Julian to be with him? Could she love me again? Maybe this is all coming at the right time… Maybe the more time we spend together she'll remember how much we loved each other and she'll give me another chance…)

------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. They make me want to update all the time for you guys. Keep them coming! Thanks for all your interest in my fanfic!

---------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: That's What Friends Are For**

(Peyton is lying in Ellie's bed it's been 2 days since her surgery and it's 2 days until the club opening. Peyton is so sick that she can't get out of bed. Ellie is camped out at the end of the bed because she is scared and doesn't understand what's the matter with her mommy. Peyton is asleep. Lucas walks in and sees Ellie. He's heart breaks for his little girl)

Lucas: El, what are you doing in here?  
Ellie: Taking care of mommy

Lucas: Honey, you don't have to take care of mommy. She's sleeping

Ellie: I don't want to leave her. Mommy is never sick.

Lucas: She's just tired

Ellie: She's been in here for a long time

Lucas: I know sweetheart. She's getting better. Come on Jamie is downstairs and I think Aunt Brooke is making lunch

Ellie: No, daddy. I'm going to stay here with mommy

Lucas: (walking over and picking his daughter up off the bed and then sitting back down) Ok, sweetheart. We'll stay together

Ellie: Thanks daddy

(Ellie jumps off Lucas' lap and walks over and gets a book of the shelf. She hands it to Lucas)

Lucas: What is this?  
Ellie: Do Princesses Wear Hiking Boots?  
Lucas: What is this book about?  
Ellie: A mommy and her daughter

Lucas: Do you want me to read it to you?  
Ellie: No, I want mommy to read it to me!  
Lucas: El, she can't. She isn't feeling well

Ellie: Daddy, make her wake up!

Lucas: Baby, I can't

Ellie: Daddy, please!

(This breaks Lucas' heart. He wants to give his daughter whatever she wants but he can't make Peyton wake up. She's too tired from the chemo. Ellie starts crying and crawls up next to Peyton. Peyton opens her eyes to see her baby girl crying)

Peyton: (groggily) Baby girl, what's the matter?  
Ellie: Mommy!

Peyton: Hi honey. Why are you crying?  
Ellie: because you have been in my bed for a long time and you've been sleeping like sleeping beauty and we can't get you to wake up

Peyton: I'm sorry honey. I'm just really tired right now

Ellie: Mommy, why are you sick? You're never sick!

Peyton: I know but sometimes mommies get sick and I just got sick but aren't you glad that your family's here to stay with you?  
Ellie: If they go home will you get better?  
Peyton: No honey I'm sorry

Ellie: Will you get up please mommy? Aunt Brooke is making lunch and I want you to come and eat with me. Please, mommy, please

Peyton: Ok, honey. I'm kind of hungry

Lucas: (surprised) You are?  
Peyton: Yeah, I am

Lucas: Great!

Ellie: (pulling the covers off her mom) Come on, mommy

Peyton: Ok, ok

(Peyton slowly gets out of bed. Lucas can tell that she's weak but he doesn't offer to help her. She got mad the last time he tried to help her to the bathroom. She walks forward to where he was standing and then grabbed his arm. She smiled at him. He smiled back)

Peyton: Ok, I need your help this time!  
Lucas: Whenever you need it, I'm here

Peyton: Thanks Luke

Ellie: Mommy, can you carry me down the stairs?  
Peyton: Sure honey  
Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: Luke, I have to. Look at her. She's scared to death and I don't know how to make this better

Lucas: Ellie, how about I carry you down the stairs?  
Ellie: (looking at her mommy she can tell she can't do it) Ok, daddy

Lucas: That's my girl.

(The three walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brooke smiles to see Peyton out of bed. Jamie is sitting at the counter. Haley and Nathan are no where to be found. Peyton sits down and Jamie gives her a hug. She hugs him and smiles at Brooke)

Jamie: It's great to see you Aunt Peyton!  
Peyton: It's good to see you too.

Brooke: Are you hungry? I'm making macaroni and cheese

Peyton: Haley's favorite

Brooke: Jamie's favorite too  
Ellie: I like it too, Aunt Brooke

Brooke: I know baby

Peyton: I think I'll just make some toast

Lucas: I'll make it for you

Peyton: Ok, thank you

(Lucas walks over to the toaster and starts to make Peyton toast)

Jamie: Aunt Peyton, do you want a drink?  
Peyton: Gin and tonic please!  
Jamie: Huh?  
Peyton: Nothing, I'd love a coke or ginger ale

Jamie: Ok

(Jamie jumps down and walks over to the fridge to get her a drink)

Peyton: Where's Haley and Nathan?  
Brooke: Haley is at the recording studio and Nathan is at the club

Peyton: What are they doing there?  
Brooke: Nathan is helping Julian finish up the place for opening night and your secretary, Meg, kept calling for you so Haley has been dealing with the studio

Peyton: Oh I should go to the studio. They are probably trying to finalize the acts for New Years Eve

Lucas: (handing Peyton her toast) Haley has it all under control. She said if she and Meg couldn't figure it out they would come and talk to you

Peyton: Ok

Brooke: We are on house duty! I'm mommy Brooke!  
Ellie: Mommy, she doesn't make French toast like you do!  
Brooke: Hey your daddy made it today

Ellie: It wasn't like mommy's!  
Lucas: You told me it was good!  
Ellie: That because mommy told me when someone gives you something you always tell them thank you and that you like it even if you don't!

Peyton: (laughing) Oh, Ellie I love you!  
Ellie: I love you too

Peyton: How about we eat our lunch in the living room?  
Ellie: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah

(Lucas looks at Peyton. She looks like hell. He just wishes the two weeks would be over and she'll be able to start feeling well again. He also wished the doctor would call and let them know if she has cancer or not. He was starting to get stressed)

Peyton: (Grabbing her ginger ale and toast) come on kids

(They all walk into the living room. Peyton lies on the couch and Ellie crawls onto her lap. She snuggles into her mom. Peyton kisses the top of her head. Brooke and Lucas bring out lunch and they all start eating.)

Ellie: Mommy

Peyton: Yes, sweetheart

Ellie: Can I sleep with you tonight?  
Peyton: Oh, baby then who would keep Aunt Brooke company?  
Ellie: daddy! He sleeps on the floor every night with you. I'll sleep on the floor and he can sleep with Aunt Brooke

Brooke: No he can't honey! I need my princess with me

Ellie: Ok, can I just snuggle with you the rest of the day mommy

Peyton: Sure. Why don't you get The Little Mermaid and we'll veg out here on the couch and watch it!

Ellie: Really mommy?  
Peyton: Sure baby

(Ellie jumped off Peyton and ran upstairs. She was back in like 1 minute. She has her movie and her favorite blanket and her baby doll from Lucas)

Lucas: Jamie, you want to go shoot some hoops at the park?  
Jamie: can't I stay with Aunt Peyton and Ellie?  
Lucas: Sure

Ellie: Mommy, can we make a snuggle zone?  
Peyton: Sure. Luke will you move the coffee table out of the way?  
Lucas: Yep

(Lucas moves the coffee table and Ellie and Jamie spread out blankets and pillows all over the floor. Peyton gets off the couch and joins the kids on the floor. They both lay as close as they can to her on each side. Ellie lays her head on Peyton's legs. Lucas starts the movie and sits on the floor next to Peyton. She smiles at him. He smiles at her. He was glad that she had finally gotten out of that bed and was with all of them again. Brooke looked exhausted.)

Peyton: Brooke, you look exhausted!  
Brooke: I'm good

Peyton: Go take a nap!  
Brooke: I have to do the dishes

Peyton: Brooke, I'll do the dishes. I'm feeling really good right now. Why don't you go and rest. Really please or I'm going to make you go home!  
Brooke: Ok, I could use a little Aunt Brooke time!

Peyton: Go

(Brooke gets up and gives Peyton a hug. Then she walks upstairs. Lucas gets up)

Ellie: Where are you going?  
Lucas: to do the dishes

Peyton: I said I would do them  
Lucas: Please Peyton you couldn't even sit on a bar stool and eat lunch.

Ellie: Stay with us daddy and then Jamie and I will help you with the dishes later  
Peyton: (smiling at him) how can you refuse that?  
Lucas: (smiling back) I can't

(The front door opens and Nathan and Julian appear in the door way. Julian sees Peyton and smiles. This is the first time she's been awake that's he's been there. He walks in and bends down to give her a hug. She hugs him and smiles at him)

Julian: It's good to see you

Peyton: Yeah I finally got my butt out of bed!  
Julian: No, it's ok. You needed to rest

Peyton: Yeah

Julian: I've stopped by a few times but you've been asleep  
Ellie: She's been asleep like sleeping beauty but she finally woke up

Julian: I'm glad about that

Ellie: Me too

Julian: Are you up for a little ride?  
Peyton: To where?  
Julian: The night club

Peyton: Is it ready?  
Julian: Nathan and I put the last glass on the shelf before we left

Peyton: Really?  
Julian: Really and Hales has the band line up ready and Meg has the media lined up and we're ready to go!  
Peyton: Thank you!  
Julian: No problem. So do you want to go check it out?  
Peyton: I'd love to but I told Ellie I'd hang out with her

Ellie: Mommy, it's ok you can go!

Nathan: We can stay with her.  
Peyton: Ok, I'd love to go

(Lucas looks worried. He gets off the floor and helps Peyton up. She stumbles into his arms. He grabs her tight. She smiles at him and Julian notices.)

Peyton: Thanks

Lucas: I told you I'm here for you.

Peyton: (backing away) I'm grateful for that

(Jamie breaks their stare)

Jamie: Can I go to the club with you guys?  
Nathan: You know what buddy I want to take momma later so you can go with us

Jamie: Fine!  
Julian: (looking at Lucas) Do you want to come with us?  
Lucas: (dying to say yes but not wanting to look overbearing) No, I'll stay here will Ellie. Peyton needs to be back by 2 for her chemo

Julian: It's 1:15 right now. Why don't I just take it with me and I can give it to her if we're not back

Lucas: Peyton?  
Peyton: I'm too tired to think about it. So if you don't think we'll be back in time let's take it with us

Lucas: I'll get it for you

Julian: thanks

(Lucas walks out and returns with Peyton's chemo. He hands it to Julian. Julian takes it then grabs Peyton's arm. He feels her tense. She didn't tense when Lucas helped her. This makes him upset. They walk out of the house and get into Julian's car. Peyton lays her head against the seat and Julian grabs her hand. She tenses again. He lets go and back out of the driveway)

Peyton: So did you want to get me away from Lucas and the gang?  
Julian: No why?  
Peyton: Well you were pretty eager to take me to the club

Julian: They have been a little protective of you

Peyton: (Smiling) that's my family!  
Julian: They're awesome. Haley's been yelling and screaming at your bands and making them commit to the show. Nathan has been at the club the last two days painting and working his tail off! Brooke has been running your house and Lucas has been by your side.

Peyton: (smiling with the thought of Lucas taking care of her) That's just Lucas. He's been like that since I was sixteen

Julian: (with sadness in his eyes) Yeah well if you'd let me come home you know I'd take care of you

Peyton: Julian, I'm too tired for this…  
Julian: I'm sorry sweetheart. I know… I just wish I could be there for you

Peyton: You have been. You got my club ready and that was a load off my back. I would have never been able to do this without you. You inspired me and you help me find a space and you invested in it and then you spent the last two days finishing it for me and I love you for that. For the last four years you have always saved me and I'm grateful for you and for that.  
Julian: But you can't forgive and forget that I didn't tell you about the movie and I'm not Lucas…

Peyton: Julian I didn't say that!

Julian: Peyton, I saw the way your eyes danced when he was at the door at Ellie's party and I saw the gentle way he helps you and how your eyes light up when he says caring things to you

Peyton: Julian, we have history and a daughter we care about each other

Julian: I care about you too and Ellie is like my daughter but you never would let us have that relationship because you held out hope that Lucas would come back for her

Peyton: You know what happened with me and my mom Ellie and I just didn't want that for my daughter. I wanted her to know who she was and who her parents were. That's why I always hoped for Lucas to wake up and realize he wanted to be a part of Ellie's life

Julian: I know Peyton. I just want you to know that I still love you and I'm not going to give you up without a fight

Peyton: Julian, even if I were in love with Lucas that ship has sailed… I have moved on and so has he. He's here for his daughter and that's it

Julian: Then why is he so hell bent on helping you and nursing you back to health and won't let anyone help him?

Peyton: That just Lucas. He's the caretaker. He'd be the same way if it were Brooke.

Julian: Peyton, you are so blind! You don't see how he looks at you or how you look at him but I see it. Today when he helped you off the floor you melted into his arms and you looked at home and when I touched you you tensed up. You have never tensed when I touched you. It was like you were cheating on Lucas with me!  
Peyton: Julian, I think you are seeing things that aren't there. Lucas is my friend and he's helping me out. That's it

Julian: You keep telling yourself that but I'm not going to stop until you forgive me or admit that you're in love with him!  
Peyton: Julian, I'm tired. I don't want to fight about this anymore

Julian: (looking at the weak woman next to him and realizing she really doesn't have the energy) I'm sorry…

(Julian pulls into the parking lot of the club. He parks as close as he can to the door. He runs over and helps Peyton get out. She tries to be relaxed but even she realizes she tensed up as he touched her. He helps her into the club. Her mouth drops when she looks around)

Peyton: Julian, it's perfect. How did you do it?  
Julian: Well I used the pictures you had but with all your friends here they were able to recall ever detail about TRIC so we made it perfect

Peyton: Oh, it's great! I love it

Julian: I'm glad, Peyton. It was important to me that it was perfect

Peyton: It is

Julian: Are you going to come to opening night?  
Peyton: I wouldn't miss it!

Julian: Are you going to be up to it?  
Peyton: I hope so. I'm feeling better every day

Julian: Has the doctor called yet?  
Peyton: No it will probably be after New Years

Julian: You'll let me know right?  
Peyton: Of course and you can come over when ever you want. I still care about you

Julian: And I care about you

Peyton: I know

Julian: So since I broke you out of your house is there anywhere else you want to go before I take you home?  
Peyton: I'd really love some ice cream

Julian: Your wish is my command

Peyton: thanks

Julian: why don't you have a seat and I'll walk down to the ice cream parlor and get you some

Peyton: Could we walk down together?  
Julian: Do you think that's a good idea?  
Peyton: I don't know. I just have the energy and thought I could use it. If I can't make it back will you come pick me up?  
Julian: Of course

(Peyton and Julian head out of the club and down the street four blocks to the ice cream parlor. Peyton is a little tired so Julian takes her to a table)

Julian: What do you want?  
Peyton: Peanut Butter Cup with Chocolate Ice Cream

Julian: Your favorite!  
Peyton: Yep

(Julian walks to the counter and returns with two ice creams. He hands one to Peyton. She smiles and starts eating it.)

Julian: does Ellie still hate me?  
Peyton: (eating her ice cream) she doesn't hate you. She's just confused and excited that Lucas is here

Julian: And she wants her mom and dad to get married

Peyton: Well she's four, so good luck with that!

Julian: (Smiling at her) she got her wish for her daddy to come home

Peyton: that was a fluke she just doesn't understand. She's off her daddy and I get together kick though since I've been camped out in her room for 2 days and haven't moved. Lucas said she just sits at the end of the bed and won't do anything

Julian: Maybe I should come over and take her to a movie or something

Peyton: You could try

Julian: (looking at his watch) Oh, it's two o'clock

Peyton: Oh lucky me!

Julian: So what do we need to do?  
Peyton: I have to have 5ml of that stuff injected into my body. I think Brooke or Lucas has been doing it because I sure haven't. I've been too tired  
Julian: Where do you have to inject it?  
Peyton: My butt! (Smiling at him) But I can do it in my thigh it will just burn more

Julian: Come on. We'll go back to the club and I'll do it for you

Peyton: Julian  
Julian: Peyton, come on!

Peyton: thanks

(Peyton and Julian walk down the street. Peyton is getting tired so she leans on Julian. She looks and Julian and thoughts start running through her head. I used to get excited when I was in his arms now it just feels friendly. I think I'm still in love with him and he's safe and he takes care of Ellie and me… But when Lucas is with Ellie my heart skips a beat and I can't wait to see him… Oh, man… Is Julian right am I in love with Lucas… Did I ever stop loving him? Could we be a family? Stop Peyton! Don't get your hopes up for nothing… you don't even know how Lucas feels about you! Julian smiles at her and they continue to walk to the club. She's is worried about the latest development in her mind!)

--------------------

(Lucas is sitting in the living room. He is pretending to read a book but he's really watching the clock. Brooke comes downstairs. She sits next to Lucas.)

Brooke: Where is everyone?  
Lucas: When Haley got home she convinced Ellie to go to a movie so they took her and Jamie to a movie and out for pizza.

Brooke: where's Peyton?  
Lucas: Julian came and got her two hours ago!  
Brooke: And you let him take her

Lucas: What was I supposed to do? Tell a grown woman that she can't go out with her friends?  
Brooke: Since today was the first day she got out of bed, yes!

Lucas: He wanted to show her to club

Brooke: Great so our immuno-suppressed friend is out in the germ filled world with her ex-boyfriend. He probably kidnapped her!  
Lucas: Brooke, you're such a drama queen  
Brooke: Why didn't you go with her?  
Lucas: because that wouldn't have been weird at all

Brooke: Fine!

(The front door opens and Julian walks in carrying Peyton. She is sleeping. He puts her on the couch. Lucas gives him a dirty look)

Julian: When I gave her the chemo at the club she started throwing up. She got really sick. I put her in the car to bring her home and she was dizzy so she went into the office at the club and laid down on the couch. When she got up she wanted to come right home. I got her into the car and she fell asleep again. Is that how it always is?  
Lucas: Yeah, the chemo makes her really sick and tired.

Julian: I had no idea. If I would have known I wouldn't have taken her out of the house.  
Lucas: No, she wanted to go so it's good that you took her

Julian: Where's Ellie?  
Lucas: She's with Haley, Nathan and Jamie at a movie and out for pizza

Julian: Oh, I was going to take her tonight

Lucas: Maybe tomorrow?  
Julian: Maybe. Now that the club's done I can come over and help Peyton out

Brooke: (looking at Lucas) I'm sure she'll like that

Lucas: Yeah

Julian: Can I do anything to help out right now?  
Lucas: (a little too fast) No

Julian: I told you at the hospital and I'm going to tell you again… I'm not just going to let you waltz in here and take Peyton from me so I'll see you tomorrow and maybe you can spend the day somewhere else and let me spend the day with her!  
Brooke: Seriously you guys are not going to fight over her or I'm going to send Lucas back to Tree Hill and Julian back to Hollywood

Julian: Actually this is my house!  
Brooke: It's Peyton's house and she doesn't want you living in it right now!  
Julian: that's all going to change

Brooke: Ok, I think we've had enough testosterone for tonight. Good Bye Julian

Julian: Why do I have to leave?  
Brooke: Because Lucas doesn't have any place else to go

Julian: fine! See you tomorrow

(Julian kisses Peyton on the forehead and walks out the door. Peyton stirs a little on the couch. She wakes up but she is very tired. She smiles at Lucas and Brooke)

Peyton: Hey

Brooke: I think you over did it today  
Peyton: I know but it felt good to be out of the house

Brooke: You have to remember you are at a higher risk of getting an infection right now!

Peyton: Ok mom

Brooke: Are you hungry? You haven't really eaten in 2 days.

Peyton: I ate some toast and then I had some ice cream

Brooke: You want something else?  
Peyton: I don't know. I'm really tired of sleeping in Ellie's bed. It's little

Brooke: I know. You want to sleep in your room tonight?  
Peyton: Would you mind?  
Brooke: Nah, do you mind me crashing in there with you?  
Peyton: Nope. I just want my pillows back

Brooke: Ok honey. Did you like the club?  
Peyton: Yeah, it's beautiful  
Brooke: Julian worked hard on it

Peyton: It shows

Lucas: what would you like to eat, Peyton?  
Peyton: I'd love some pizza!  
Brooke: You're craving pizza?  
Peyton: Yeah, it just sounds good

Brooke: they told us with the chemo you'd carve different things. I'll go order one

Peyton: Thanks.

(Brooke gets up and walks out of the room)

Peyton: Um… Luke can I ask you to do me a favor

Lucas: Sure, honey, anything

Peyton: Will you help me upstairs so I can take a shower? I haven't had one since the morning I left here for the surgery

Lucas: I can help you with that

Peyton: Thanks Luke

Lucas: (turning around so his back's towards her) Want a ride?  
Peyton: Really?  
Lucas: Yeah hop on

(Lucas gives Peyton a piggy back ride up the stairs and into her bedroom. He sits her down on the bed.)

Lucas: Bath or Shower

Peyton: A bath please

Lucas: Ok

(He walks into the bathroom and the water starts running. Peyton tries to get her shoes off but can't. She overdid it today and now she's really tired and too weak. Lucas walks back into the room. He sees Peyton struggling to pull her shoes off. He walks over and bends down and does it for her.)

Peyton: thanks

Lucas: You can stop thanking me Peyton. I don't mind helping you

Peyton: Maybe you better get Brooke. I'm not sure I can get into the bathtub without help

Lucas: Ok

(Lucas walks out of the room and Peyton tried to get undressed. She got her shirt off and pants but she couldn't pull her socks off. She was sitting on the bed in her robe. Lucas came back into the room)

Lucas: She left to get the pizza and pick up some more meds for you and ginger ale

Peyton: Oh ok. I guess I can just wait to take a bath

Lucas: don't be silly I can help you get in

Peyton: But Lucas

Lucas: Peyton, we have a baby together

Peyton: I know but…  
Lucas: Come on! I filled the tub with bubbles anyway and I'll turn around you can just use me for support

Peyton: Alright

(Lucas helps Peyton into the bathroom and turns around like he promised. Her robe drops to the ground and she uses him for support. She is struggling to get her leg over the edge of the tub. She can't lift it she's too tired.)

Peyton: (starting to cry) Luke, I can't even lift my leg high enough to get it over the edge of the bathtub

Lucas: Oh, it's ok. It's a really high bathtub Peyton

Peyton: I'm really sorry but can you help me

Lucas: Sure honey

(Lucas turns around and tries not to look directly at Peyton but he can't help it. He's eyes do a once over. She notices and it makes her smile. He quickly lifts her leg over the bathtub and then helps her get the other one in. He braces her so she can sit down. He hands her the removable shower head so she can wash her hair.)

Lucas: I'll be in your room if you need anything

Peyton: You really are an amazing guy Lucas

Lucas: No, I'm not

Peyton: Luke…

Lucas: An amazing guy wouldn't have waited four years to be with his daughter… but I'm going to fix that now Peyton

Peyton: Luke, it's water under the bridge. I forgot all about it the moment I saw you standing in the doorway

Lucas: And I thank you for that

Peyton: You're here now and that's all that matter

(Lucas smiles at Peyton and walks out the door. He lays on her bed and starts reading. A few minutes pass and he hopes she's doing ok. He hears things falling in the bathroom but he doesn't want to rush in there. If she needs him she'll call. A few more minutes pass)

Peyton: (from the bathroom, softly) Lucas, can you please come here?

(Lucas almost jumps off the bed and rushes into the bathroom. Peyton is sitting there covered in bubbles. She smiles sheepishly at him)

Lucas: What do you need?  
Peyton: can you wash my hair? It's too long and I just can't do it

Lucas: Of course

(Lucas walks over and grabs the shower head. He wets her hair down and shampoos it. He rinses it and then conditions it for her as well. He rinses it again and smiles at her.)

Lucas: There, how's that?  
Peyton: thank you so much. I just felt yucky and I couldn't do it.

Lucas: No problem

Peyton: I'm done in here now so I'll be out in a minute or ten after I struggle to get my legs over the side.

Lucas: Peyton, do you want me to help you?  
Peyton: Yes, but I've asked for enough help and it's very uncomfortable to have you see me naked!

Lucas: (asking a little quickly) Why?  
Peyton: Um because you haven't seen me naked in 5 years!

Lucas: So you don't think I remember what you look like

Peyton: (blushing) Try having a baby you don't look the same after that!  
Lucas: Peyton, you look wonderful

Peyton: (getting even redder) Ok, there's a towel over there will you just get it for me and help me out of the tub

Lucas: (smiling at how he can still make her blush) Sure

(Lucas grabs the towel and throws it over his body then it helps Peyton stand up. She leans against him and he helps her with her legs. Once she's out of the tub he wraps her in the towel. He hands her a towel for her head and helps her to her bed.)

Lucas: Where are your pajamas?  
Peyton: top drawer

(Lucas opens the top drawer to find it full of Peyton's underwear and pajamas. He tosses her a pair of cotton undies and she blushes)

Lucas: Stop it! Just think of me as your male nurse

Peyton: Ok, I don't think I would have had a baby with my male nurse or spend a great part of my senior year having sex with him! This is a little uncomfortable

Lucas: Fine sit in your towel freezing until Brooke gets back

Peyton: No, I'm already cold so please I want your help

Lucas: that's what I thought. (holding up two pairs of pajamas) which pair?  
Peyton: the green fuzzy ones

Lucas: Ok

(He puts the other pair back and picks the underwear off the floor. He hands them to her. She struggles for a few minutes trying to get them on. He laughs at her)

Peyton: what it makes me dizzy trying to bend over and put these on!  
Lucas: Give them here

Peyton: Might as well. You already saw me naked today

Lucas: I didn't look!  
Peyton: You did too! You're a guy and guys always look when a naked girl is in front of them  
Lucas: I didn't hear you complaining

Peyton: (blushing) Just help me!  
Lucas: No problem

(Lucas bends down and slides her underwear over her feet and pulls them up over her knees to where her towel is. She stands and pulls them the rest of the way)

Peyton: thanks

Lucas: I don't think I've ever put underwear on a woman before!  
Peyton: (laughing) No, but I'm sure you've taking plenty off!

Lucas: Not much in the last five years!

(She smiles at him and puts her top on. Lucas starts helping her with her pants. As he's pulling them up Brooke walks into the room carrying everything she went after)

Brooke: Lucas! You can not have sex with Peyton right now! She's too sick!  
Lucas: (startled by Brooke hits he's head on Peyton's knee) What?!  
Brooke: You can not have sex with her! Put her pants back on right now!

Peyton: Chill out we already had sex he's just trying to get my clothes back on before you got home! Guess that didn't work!  
Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you little slut!  
Lucas: Oh she's just messing with you. No sex was had here tonight. She wanted to take a bath and she can't dress herself. You left so I was the only one here to help her

Brooke: (smiling) Ok then  
Peyton: And if I had the energy to have sex you should be excited about that because I don't have the energy to do much

Brooke: Oh honey I would have been but we don't need another little Ellie running around here and we know that when you two get going you're not always careful!

Lucas: Ok, Brooke enough!

Brooke: (Putting the stuff on the bed and sitting down) I'm just saying!  
Peyton: We get what you're saying

Brooke: Anyway… I called Haley and told them to take Jamie and Ellie to a hotel tonight. Elle's been wigging out so much lately that I thought the distraction would be good for her. They're going to take them to the hotel with the waterslide.

Peyton: That was a great idea Brooke  
Brooke: Luke you could join them if you want

Lucas: Um… I guess I could  
Peyton: Brooke you can't lift my fat ass around this place I need Lucas here to lift me in and out of the bathtub or carry me to the bathroom if I can't handle it

Brooke: (smiling at the answer she was hoping to get) Ok… I brought chick flicks, Mama Mia, House Bunny, and Beaches. I also brought pizza and ginger ale and I thought the three of us could hang out in here tonight!  
Peyton: that's sounds great but you did not seriously rent Beaches did you?!

Brooke: Yeah the lady at the movie story said it was a great chick flick

Peyton: Its about two friends who are on again off again until one of them gets cancer and the other one takes care of her until she dies and then she raises her daughter!  
Brooke: (taking the movie and throwing it out Peyton's bedroom door) guess we won't be watching that!

Lucas: Um no!  
Brooke: Sorry I didn't know

Peyton: It's ok the other two sound great!  
Brooke: Ok then, I'm getting my pjs on too. Lucas, could you help me out too?  
Lucas: Shut up. Brooke! No, I can't

Brooke: So you can only help Peyton in and out of her clothes?  
Lucas: Looks that way!  
Brooke: kinky

Lucas: Just go get your pajamas on!  
Brooke: (walking into the bathroom.) Ok, ok

Lucas: I'm going to go change out of these jeans. Do you need anything?  
Peyton: No, I have all I need with the two of you here

Lucas: Ok, I'll be right back.

(Lucas walks out of the bedroom and Brooke comes out of the bathroom and sits on the bed next to Peyton. She raises her eyebrows at Peyton)

Peyton: What?!  
Brooke: What the hell did I walk in on?  
Peyton: A friend helping another friend out

Brooke: I saw the way you were looking at him

Peyton: And what way was that?  
Brooke: The way that says oh I want my man back!  
Peyton: I did not look like that!  
Brooke: You totally have your Lucas getting face on!  
Peyton: Brooke, you're full of shit!  
Brooke: Ok, whatever! You so want Lucas again

Peyton: Brooke, I do not!  
Brooke: Whatever you say, Peyton!

(Lucas walks back into the room and the girls stop talking and both stare at him. His eyes are fixed on Peyton)

Brooke: (into Peyton's ear) And he has his Peyton getting face on!  
Lucas: What are you saying about me Brooke?  
Brooke: Oh nothing! Put the movie on will you!

Lucas: Sure

(Lucas puts Mama Mia in and sits on the other side of Peyton. Brooke watches as he gets her a piece of pizza and a ginger ale and hands it to her. Brooke can see that these two have something going on that neither one wants to admit. Maybe this year Peyton and Lucas will share a kiss at midnight and start heading back down the road they were met to be on!)

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, let me know what you think?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Day of Fun, something's begun!**

(The day has finally come for the club to open. Peyton is getting used to the chemo and she is feeling much better. She's still asleep in her room and Lucas is still asleep on the floor. Even though Brooke stays in there he just can't leave her alone. She stirs a little and wakes up. She sees Lucas on the floor and smiles at him. He wakes up and looks at her)

Peyton: Morning

Lucas: Hey how'd you sleep?  
Peyton: Good actually. I feel really good too. I'm even going to get up and make breakfast

Lucas: Don't over do it! Plus Brooke took everyone out for breakfast

Peyton: How do you know that?  
Lucas: She stepped on me as she walked out the door

Peyton: (laughing) She did not?!  
Lucas: Yes, she did and she told me I could stop sleeping on the floor because she was here to take care of you

Peyton: (patting the bed next to her) come on. You really can stop sleeping on the floor. It can't be good for your old man back!  
Lucas: (getting off the floor and climbing into bed with Peyton) I'm not old

Peyton: (turning and looking at him) I know but I'm feeling better and really you can take a break

Lucas: (looking sad) Ok, I'll go back to Ellie's room tonight

Peyton: (seeing that he looks sad) Well maybe one more night on the floor wouldn't hurt

Lucas: (smiling) Yeah, one more night wouldn't hurt

Peyton: How about I make you breakfast?  
Lucas: How about I make you breakfast instead?  
Peyton: No, I make better French toast than you do!  
Lucas: then how about we make it together?  
Peyton: Ok…

Lucas: You have to have your chemo first

Peyton: No, come on tonight's the big night and I don't want to be sick

Lucas: Peyton, you have to take it!  
Peyton: fine but I can do it!  
Lucas: Oh, come on don't take my joy away! Stabbing you in the ass three times a day is what keeps me going!

Peyton: (laughing) you're a card!  
Lucas: (getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom) I know but you love it!  
Peyton: You have definitely made this easier for me

Lucas: I'm glad about that! (Returning with a syringe of chemo)  
Peyton: that stuff even looks toxic!  
Lucas: I know. It's really thick too

Peyton: (turning her backside towards Lucas and pulling her pajama bottoms half down to expose her bottom) Go ahead and fire away!  
Lucas: (laughing and injecting the chemo into her) There all done

Peyton: Painless. Now breakfast!

Lucas: want to go out?  
Peyton: Oh my gosh you're going to let me go out of the house?  
Lucas: Shut up! Do you want to go out or not?  
Peyton: Yes!

Lucas: Ok, get dressed

Peyton: It's my treat though

Lucas: Well duh

(Lucas walks out of the room and Peyton has a huge smile on her face. She gets out of bed without falling over. She's happy she's finally feeling a little normal again. She goes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. Scary sight! She quickly puts on some make up but not too much Lucas likes her natural look. She then walks out of her bathroom and into her closet. She pulls on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She walks out of the closet and Lucas is standing in the doorway. He's wearing a blue sweater that intensifies his eyes and a pair of jeans. Her knees buckle. He looks hot!)

Lucas: You ready?  
Peyton: Yeah, I'm starving too!

Lucas: That's good. I'm glad your appetite is coming back

Peyton: Me too!

Lucas: where do you want to go?  
Peyton: Where did Brooke take the gang?  
Lucas: IHOP!  
Peyton: Brooke took them to IHOP?

Lucas: Yeah it's where Jamie and Ellie wanted to go

Peyton: then anywhere but there!  
Lucas: Why?  
Peyton: Because I want to hang out with you today!

Lucas: You do?!  
Peyton: Yeah I feel great and you've been holding my hair while I throw up and carrying me to the bathroom and taking care of me and I want to thank you so I want to spend the day with you

Lucas: Peyton, you don't have to do that!  
Peyton: I know I don't have too but I want to. You've been awesome and who knows if I'll feel this good tomorrow so let's live in the moment and have some fun!

Lucas: Ok, I'm game

Peyton: Perfect

(Peyton walks over and wraps her arm around Lucas' arm. They walk arm and arm out of the room down the stairs. As they reach the front door Brooke comes into the house)

Brooke: Where are you two going?!  
Peyton: to breakfast since you guys went without us!  
Brooke: You were sleeping  
Peyton: Whatever! We're hungry now and we're going out  
Brooke: Are you sure that's smart?  
Peyton: Brooke I haven't felt this good since I got home from the hospital. I really want to go out and do something today.  
Brooke: But you have the opening tonight

Peyton: Not until 10. I'll go out so I get tired and can take a nap then I'll be ready for the opening. I promise I'll behave.

Brooke: Ok, but don't be gone too long

Peyton: When did you become such a mother hen?  
Brooke: When you got sick!

Peyton: fair enough but where's our kid?  
Brooke: Outside playing basketball with the neighbor kids. Haley and Nathan are out there with them. I came into check on you

Peyton: Sounds good. We'll be back later today

Brooke: Lucas, you better take care of her!  
Peyton: Hadn't he been all week?  
Brooke: I give up just be careful.

Peyton: I will

(Lucas and Peyton walk out of the house. Ellie sees Peyton and comes running across the two yards. She jumps up and Peyton grabs her almost falling over. Lucas grabs her so she doesn't.)

Ellie: mommy, you're out of the house and you're walking and you have clothes on!  
Peyton: (holding her daughter) yes, to all of that!  
Ellie: You look beautiful mommy

Peyton: Thanks sweetheart. How was breakfast?  
Ellie: great. I missed you though  
Peyton: I missed you too

Ellie: Where are you and daddy going?  
Peyton: to get something to eat but this afternoon I want to hang out with you, ok?  
Ellie: That sounds great! Will you read me a story?  
Peyton: Of course

Ellie: (hugging Peyton tightly) I'm glad you're feeling better  
Peyton: Me too baby girl. (putting her down) now go show those boys how to play basketball!  
Ellie: You got it mommy!

(Ellie runs back across the yards and Haley and Nathan wave at Lucas and Peyton. They get into the car and drive off. Brooke joins Haley and Nathan at the neighbors)

Haley: Where are they going?  
Brooke: To have sex!  
Nathan: (looking at her with surprise in his eyes) They told you that?!  
Brooke: No, they said they were going to breakfast and they'd be back later

Haley: Then that's probably what they are doing  
Brooke: I'm telling you right now Peyton is all about hooking up with Lucas again!  
Nathan: How do you know that?  
Brooke: You can see it in her eyes!

Haley: well Lucas is all about hooking up with Peyton!  
Nathan: He hasn't said anything!  
Haley: He doesn't have too. It's in his eyes

Nathan: She's in love with Julian

Brooke: She was but I think that is over!  
Haley: Me too. We might be helping Lucas move to LA

Nathan: You two are crazy!  
Haley: Just wait and see. I bet you anything before we leave here Lucas and Peyton will be Lucas and Peyton again!  
Nathan: I think you have wishful thinking!  
Brooke: Oh I grantee they will be Lucas and Peyton again. They might just need our help to get there!  
Nathan: Oh no!  
Haley: Oh yes!  
Jamie: Watch us you guys!

(The adults all turn and watch the kids playing basketball. Haley has a look on her face like she is thinking about something and so does Brooke. Nathan just shakes his head at both of them… He knows nothing good comes from Brooke and Haley scheming!)

------------------------

(Peyton and Lucas are sitting at a table in this cute little café. They are drinking coffee and have empty plates in front of them. Peyton is looking at a menu. Lucas is laughing at her)

Peyton: what are you laughing at?  
Lucas: I've never seen you eat that much before and what are you looking for?  
Peyton: I was starving and I'm looking to see if they have chocolate chip cookies because I wanted to get some to take with us for later

Lucas: Where are we going after this?  
Peyton: Wherever you want to go!  
Lucas: I get to choose

Peyton: Yep!

Lucas: You up for a trip to the zoo?  
Peyton: Are you serious?  
Lucas: Yeah, if you're up to it

Peyton: Sure why not

(The waitress walks over)

Waitress: can I get you two anything else?  
Peyton: Yeah a dozen chocolate chip cookies and our check please

Waitress: Ok, I'll be right back with both  
Peyton: Thanks

(The waitress walks away and Lucas smiles at Peyton)

Peyton: What?  
Lucas: You look good today

Peyton: Thanks, like I told you I feel good today

Lucas: I'm glad. You've been pretty sick this week

Peyton: I know and I really do appreciate all your help

Lucas: It was my pleasure

(The waitress walks back over and hands Peyton the cookies and puts the check on the table. Lucas reaches for it and Peyton slaps his hand)

Lucas: what did you do that for?  
Peyton: I told you that breakfast was my treat!  
Lucas: Yeah right. I'm not going to let you buy me breakfast now give me the check!  
Peyton: No!

Lucas: Peyton!  
Peyton: I won't go to the zoo with you if you don't let me buy you breakfast

Lucas: (pouting) Fine! But I'm only letting you pay because I really want to go to the zoo

Peyton: fair enough (smiling at him)

(Peyton puts some money down and grabs the cookies. They get up and walk out of the restaurant. They get into her car and Lucas pulls out of the parking lot. Without realizing it Peyton puts her hand on his hand. He looks down at it and doesn't say anything just flips his hand over and she intertwines her fingers with his. Neither of them says anything. They just drive down the road holding hands.)

-----------------------------

(Haley and Brooke are sitting in the living room at Peyton's house. They are watching Jamie and Ellie play Dance Dance Revolution on the Wii. Jamie is winning and Ellie's getting mad. He just keeps laughing at her and she just keeps dancing harder and harder)

Haley: Who's babysitting the kids tonight?  
Brooke: The neighbor lady

Haley: Do you think she'll keep them over night?  
Brooke: I don't know why?  
Haley: Because if she'll keep them over night then the three of us can get a hotel room down by the studio and send Peyton and Lucas to an empty house

Brooke: Do you really think they're ready for that?!  
Haley: they don't have to do that, Brooke! Get your mind out of the gutter. We could just have the house sent up with a romantic vibe and they could read it however they want too

Nathan: (walking into the room with a sandwich) why don't we just leave Peyton and Lucas alone?  
Brooke: because we want them to get together  
Nathan: Well what if Peyton decides to go home with Julian tonight?  
Brooke: She isn't going to

Haley: How do you know?  
Brooke: because he called her last night and asked her to be his date to the opening…  
Haley: And?  
Brooke: She told him that she was planning on asking Lucas to be her date!  
Haley: She did not?!  
Brooke: She did and Julian slammed the phone in her ear. It was funny she didn't even cry about it

Haley: really?  
Brooke: Yep when I asked her about it she just said that she didn't want to go with Julian and she was hoping Lucas would take her  
Haley: Yes!  
Nathan: That doesn't mean anything  
Brooke: Oh yes it does! You're not a girl you wouldn't understand

Nathan: No, I'm not a girl I just know the last time you gave Peyton advice about Lucas it sent her to LA for go!  
Brooke: That's not fair. Lucas has changed and he wants to be part of Ellie and Peyton's life

Nathan: All I know is that when you play with fire you get burned

Haley: Not if you're careful!  
Nathan: So what's the great plan?  
Brooke: I don't know yet! We have to see how the opening goes….  
Haley: We'll figure it out tonight

Brooke: It has to be something dramatic because neither one of them believes the other one wants to hook up again.

Nathan: Why don't you just let them be?  
Haley: Can't  
Brooke: Won't

Nathan: Screwed!

Haley: Huh?  
Nathan: You two are screwed because you're going to cause them to not want to get together!  
Brooke: We'll see

(Ellie walks over and jumps on Brooke lap)

Ellie: What are you talking about Aunt Brooke?  
Brooke: Nothing honey why?  
Ellie: because I was just wondering  
Brooke: Did you lose to Jamie?  
Ellie: Yeah. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to play monopoly with us?  
Brooke: Sure get the game out sweetie

Ellie: (jumping off Brooke's lap) they'll play Jamie!  
Jamie: Cool

(Jamie pulled the box from under the tree and starts setting it up on the coffee table. All the adults sit down around the table and Ellie sits on Nathan's lap. They all start picking their game pieces and helping Jamie set up. Brooke and Haley both still have the look of determination on their faces and Nathan rolls his eyes at them both!)

--------------------------------------------

(Lucas and Peyton are walking through the zoo arm and arm. They both have big smiles on their face. Lucas is looking at a map.)

Lucas: Where do you want to go first?  
Peyton: I don't care! This was your idea

Lucas: (pointing) Let's sit on that bench over there and map this place out!  
Peyton: Sounds good to me

(They walks over to the bench and sit down. She pulls the chocolate chip cookies out of her purse. She takes one out and Lucas starts laughing)

Peyton: Seriously, why do you keep laughing at me?  
Lucas: Because I don't understand how you can eat again?  
Peyton: I told you that I was hungry today!  
Lucas: I know I'm just glad that you're eating

Peyton: (holding one out to him) Want one?  
Lucas: (taking it from her) sure why not

Peyton: Let's take a look at that map

(Lucas shows Peyton the map)

Peyton: (screaming) Oh, oh, oh! Look Lucas! (pointing at the map)  
Lucas: (looking confused) what are you so excited about?  
Peyton: They have a reindeer!

Lucas: So I'm guessing you'd like to go there first?  
Peyton: (batting her eyes at him) Please?  
Lucas: (Standing up and grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bench) Ok, let's go

(Lucas and Peyton are walking through the zoo looking for the reindeer. Peyton starts acting strangely. Lucas notices. He wonders if she wants to go home now and changed her mind about spending time together)

Lucas: You ok?  
Peyton: yeah…

Lucas: do you want to go home?  
Peyton: (looking up at him) absolutely not! I'm having a great time. I just want to ask you something

Lucas: Oh, ok. Well you know you can ask me anything

Peyton: You know tonight's the club opening right?  
Lucas: Um yeah!

Peyton: Are you planning on going?

Lucas: Um, I wouldn't miss it for the world!  
Peyton: Good I hoped you would say that

Lucas: Ok, so now you know that I'm going what did you want to ask me? Do you need a bartender or a bouncer or something?  
Peyton: No I have all of those  
Lucas: (smiling at Peyton) Just ask me.

Peyton: (saying it so fast that it comes out as one word) willyoubemydatetonight?!

Lucas: What?!

Peyton: Will you be my date tonight for the opening?  
Lucas: (face dropping) What?!  
Peyton: Lucas!

Lucas: what?! (shaking his head) I'm sorry did you just ask me to be your date tonight for the club opening?  
Peyton: Yes, but never mind I can see it was a bad idea.

(Peyton takes off leaving Lucas standing in his spot)

Lucas: (running after her) No, wait! (Reaching her and grabbing her arm) You really want to go with me tonight?

Peyton: Yeah I do!

Lucas: what about Julian?

Peyton: He asked me to go with him last night but I told him I was going with you (looking down)  
Lucas: (smiling) I'd love to go with you Peyton!

Peyton: (smiling) Really?  
Lucas: Really!  
Peyton: (Smiling and rambling on and on) Great! I promise we'll have fun and I'll try my best to make it until midnight. There are going to be a lot of great bands and food and alcohol. It's going to be an awesome night and I promise I'll do my best to be a great date.

Lucas: Peyton, you are rambling!  
Peyton: I'm sorry! I'm just excited that we're going to go together

Lucas: Um Peyton  
Peyton: yes

Lucas: we're at the reindeer!  
Peyton: Oh, ok. Thanks

Lucas: You're welcome

(Peyton and Lucas stop at the reindeer and Lucas gives her a quarter to get some food for it. Peyton feeds the reindeer and the smile doesn't leave her face. Lucas grabs her hand and it surprises her.)

Lucas: Can I hold your hand?  
Peyton: I guess so  
Lucas: You sure

Peyton: Yeah…

Lucas: It's just a friendly gesture

Peyton: I know…

(Lucas hands her another quarter and she feeds the reindeer again. They walk away hand in hand. They both have huge smiles on their face and they're hearts are beating out of their chest. Lucas can't believe that Peyton just asked him to her club opening. He knows they are just friends but the fact that she asked him meant the world to him. Tonight was a dream come true for Peyton and she wanted him by her side. That meant everything to him)

--------------------------

A/N: Club opening is the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Opening night with Mr. Right!**

(Peyton is in her closet throwing clothes out the door. Brooke, wearing a black dress with a red tie at the waist and mini length with her hair swooped in a pony tail, walks into Peyton's room. Dress after dress goes flying pass her head. She starts laughing. Peyton appears in the doorway in her bra and underwear. She has curlers in her hair and shoes in her hand. She also has a pissed off look on her face. Brooke starts laughing at her. She throws a shoe at Brooke but Brooke ducks and it hits Haley as she walks in. Her hair is swooped up in a French twist. She is wearing a sleeveless mid-thigh sheath black dress with a scoop neck and sequin straps)

Haley: (rubbing her arm where it hit her) Ouch! That hurt! Why did you throw that at me?  
Peyton: (looking apologetic) Sorry Hales I was aiming at Brooke and she ducked!  
Haley: Why are you throwing clothes out of your closet?  
Peyton: Because I have nothing to wear to the opening tonight! And both of you bitches look amazing!  
Brooke: thank you and it appears you have all of these clothes to wear tonight

Peyton: None of them are right!

Brooke: Right for what?  
Peyton: Are you listening to me?! For tonight!  
Brooke: Why are you curling your hair? I thought it was too much work to curl it and you like it better straight?  
Peyton: (screaming at Brooke) why are you asking me twenty questions?!  
Haley: Peyton, calm down! What is the matter?

Peyton: Nothing! I just don't have anything to wear and I want to look good tonight!

Haley: I'm sure we can find something in here.  
Brooke: what's the big deal you throw on a dress, they snap a few pictures then you get lost in the crowd and no one cares what you're wearing! You're not going with Julian so who cares what you look like?  
Peyton: I do!

(Ellie and Jamie come running into the room. They look at Peyton and Jamie runs out. Ellie stand there for a minute)

Peyton: Sweetheart, what do you want?  
Ellie: Um why aren't you dressed yet?  
Peyton: because I don't have anything to wear!  
Ellie: What color do you think you might wear?  
Peyton: I don't know honey why are you asking?  
Ellie: (half way out the door) No reason!

(Ellie runs into her bedroom. Lucas has a whole bunch of shirts on the bed. Jamie and Ellie are trying to help him pick one out)

Lucas: What is she wearing?  
Ellie: Her bra and underwear. They are black though

Lucas: El, that doesn't help me!  
Ellie: Why do you care what mommy is wearing?

Lucas: can you two keep a secret?  
Ellie/Jamie: Yep, we can!  
Lucas: I'm going with Peyton to the opening of her club!  
Jamie: Like on a date?  
Lucas: yes, like on a date!  
Jamie: Did you buy her flowers?  
Lucas: No, why?  
Jamie: because on date night my dad always buys momma flowers

Ellie: Where am I spending the night?  
Lucas: Here, why?  
Ellie: because when mommy and Julian had date night I always spent the night at the neighbor's house  
Lucas: This is our first date so you don't need to stay anywhere and Peyton's not a flower type of girl  
Jamie: You need flowers Uncle Lucas!  
Lucas: I don't have any

Jamie: Maybe we could find you some!  
Lucas: We don't have time. I really need to know what Peyton's wearing  
Ellie: I'll go check again!

Lucas: thanks sweetheart but don't say anything, ok?  
Ellie: You got it daddy!

(Ellie runs back down the hallway and goes to stand next to Brooke. Peyton has locked herself in the bathroom and Brooke and Haley are yelling at her through the door)

Brooke: Peyton, come on I was just teasing you. Come out of there!  
Peyton: (through the door) No and you're a bitch!  
Ellie: Aw… Mommy you just said a bad word!  
Peyton: (opening the door) what are you doing in here little ears?

Ellie: I'm just hanging out with the girls!  
Peyton: Fine but you need to go sit on the bed sweetheart

Ellie: Ok mommy

(Ellie walks over to the bed and crawls up on it. She is very antsy. Brooke notices.)

Brooke: Ellie, what's the matter princess?  
Ellie: Nothing Aunt Brooke

Haley: Do you need to go potty?  
Ellie: No Aunt Haley

Peyton: Did you make a bad choice?  
Ellie: No, mommy. I promise. I'm just waiting to see what pretty dress you are going to wear tonight

Peyton: why honey?  
Ellie: because you always look pretty and I always watch you get ready to go out so I'm just watching you

Peyton: Ok, honey. Could you stop dancing around the bed?  
Ellie: Ok mommy. I'm sorry

(Brooke walks into the closet and comes back with a dress bag in her hand. She hands it to Peyton)

Peyton: (taking it) What's this?  
Brooke: You're little black dress!  
Peyton: You made me a dress?  
Brooke: yes!  
Peyton: And you just stood here for ten minutes and watched me throw clothes all over my room and rant about how I didn't have anything to wear?  
Brooke: (looking sheepishly) you're welcome!  
Peyton: (opening the dress bag and taking the dress out and looking at it) If it wasn't so perfect I'd kill you right now!  
Brooke: I know. I thought we'd all look hot in black tonight

Peyton: We will

(Ellie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. She reaches her room and Nathan is standing there. She runs pass him to her daddy. She taps him on the leg and he bends down)

Lucas: Yes, sweetheart?  
Ellie: (in Lucas' ear) she's wearing black

Lucas: Thank you (winking at her)  
Jamie: Daddy, we need to go to the store

Nathan: For what?  
Jamie: Flowers

Nathan: Like I said before for what?  
Ellie: Mommy! It's her opening night and we should give her flowers

Nathan: Ok, come on I'll take you

Lucas: (taking out his wallet and handing Jamie some money) Here pick her out something pretty

Jamie: Will do.

Nathan: don't know what's going on but we need to hurry before the store closes. Ellie, you coming with us?  
Ellie: No I need to go help mommy with her hair!  
Nathan: Ok then

(Nathan and Jamie walk out of the room and Ellie runs back down the hallway to Peyton's room. Peyton is in the bathroom and Haley and Brooke are sitting on her bed. Ellie jumps on the bed and crawls between them)

Ellie: I know a secret!

Brooke: (looking at a magazine) that's nice honey!  
Haley: Brooke! She wants to tell us it!  
Brooke: (closing the magazine) Oh, ok honey. What's your little secret?

Ellie: Mommy had a date for tonight!  
Brooke: what she didn't say anything about a date! I just assumed she didn't go through with it!  
Haley: Honey, whose mommy's date for tonight?  
Ellie: I can't tell you!  
Haley: Is it Julian?  
Ellie: Nope… It's someone in this house!  
Brooke: (screeching with joy) She did it! She asked Lucas to go with her tonight! No wonder she's curling her hair. He loves her hair curling

Haley: And no wonder she was flipping out about what to wear.

Brooke: Thanks Ellie!  
Ellie: You're welcome!  
Brooke: What is your daddy wearing tonight?  
Ellie: He has black pants on but he has a whole bunch of shirts lying on his bed. He doesn't know what to wear.

Brooke: Ok, go in and see if he has a gray shirt on the bed. If he has more than one then come back and I'll tell you which one he should wear!  
Ellie: Ok, I'll try

(Ellie runs down the hall and into her room. Lucas isn't in there.)

Ellie: Daddy?  
Lucas: (from the bathroom) I'm shaving honey. I'll be out in about 10 minutes

Ellie: (Scooping up all of his shirts) Ok, daddy! I'll come back

(Ellie runs back to Peyton's room with an armful of shirts. She plops them on the bed)

Brooke: What are you doing sweetheart?  
Ellie: He was shaving so I brought all the shirt he had laid out on his bed. Which one should he wear?

Haley: I can't believe we have a four year old stealing her daddy's shirt to make sure he wears the right one on a date!  
Brooke: Desperate times call for desperate measures!  
Haley: Whatever!  
Ellie: (holding one up) I like the blue one

Brooke: That one's nice but I like this gray one!  
Ellie: Yucky!  
Brooke: (holding the blue shirt up to Ellie's eyes) you're right! Tell your daddy you like the blue one and he should wear that one. It will make his eyes look amazing and Peyton can never resist his eyes! Oh but don't tell him the part about the eyes

Ellie: (scooping the shirts back up) Ok!

(Ellie runs down the hallway with her armful of shirts. She tosses them on the bed and sits there waiting for her daddy. Lucas opens the door. He comes out and looks at Ellie)

Ellie: I picked a shirt while you were in there daddy

Lucas: You did?  
Ellie: Yeah (holding up the blue shirt) I think you should wear this one. Mommy always tells me my eyes look beautiful when I wear blue and you have the same eyes so it will make your eyes look beautiful

Lucas: Ok, blue it is then! (kissing her on the forehead) Thanks baby!  
Ellie: You're welcome. I'll see you later  
Lucas: Where are you going?  
Ellie: To check on mommy  
Lucas: Ok, sweetheart

(Ellie walks back down to Peyton's room. She is sitting on a chair in the corner of her room and Brooke is pulling part of her hair up. She is in the strapless black dress with a sequin bodice, empire waist and pleated skirt that Brooke made her. She looks really hot!)

Ellie: (shocked) Mommy you look beautiful! I don't think you have ever looks so pretty!

Peyton: (Smiling) Thanks Ellie  
Ellie: No, mommy I mean it you look like a princess

Peyton: Thanks baby

Haley: You do look really pretty Peyton

Peyton: thanks. I think we all look hot!

Haley: I hope Nathan thinks so  
Peyton: Oh he will. Brooke, did you end up asking Jackson to go with you tonight?  
Brooke: Actually, I did. One day while you were hostage in your room he called to take Ellie on a play date. He said he had fun with me at Ellie's party so I asked if he'd like to go to the opening of the club with me

Peyton: Awesome!

Brooke: I thought so. It should be fun. He's picking me up at 9 so we can be there for the ribbon cutting

Peyton: I'm so nervous

Haley: It's going to be great

Brooke: Ok go do your make up

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton gets up and Brooke, Haley and Ellie sit around the room waiting for her. They are all so excited that Lucas and Peyton are going to the opening together. They all just hope it ends like they want it too.)

-----------------------------

(Lucas, Nathan, and Jackson are sitting in the living room. The girls are not downstairs yet. Lucas and Nathan had taken Ellie and Jamie to the neighbor's for the night. Jamie had picked out lilies for Peyton and gave them to Lucas. He was glad he had flowers because both Nathan and Jackson had flowers for their dates. Well Nathan has a single rose but it was beautiful. He was nervous but didn't know why. He had been out with Peyton a hundred times. He knew everything about her. She was the love of his life, the mother of his child and yet he was nervous. He was also excited! He hoped he could be the perfect date for her on her big night. Haley was the first one to enter the living room. Nathan jumped up and meets her half way. He kissed her on the check and gives her the flower. She walks over to the mirror and sticks it in her hair)

Haley: Thanks babe

Nathan: You're welcome and may I say you look amazing?  
Haley: You may and you don't look half bad yourself

(Nathan was wearing a black pair of dress pants and black and white striped shirt. He looked really nice)

Haley: I guess we're all going to take separate cars

Nathan: Ok, so are you ready to go then?  
Haley: Yeah I need to stop at the store and get some lip gloss

Nathan: Perfect. See you guys later

Lucas: Bye

(Jackson just waves. Haley and Nathan walks out of the house. The next one down the stairs was Brooke. Jackson meets her half way and hands her the flowers)

Brooke: Thank you!  
Jackson: You're welcome. You look beautiful!  
Brooke: Thanks. Let me go put these in water and I'll be right back

(Brooke disappears for a minute and returns with the flowers in a vast. She sets them on one of the end tables)

Brooke: Are you ready?  
Jackson: I sure am

Brooke: We have to hold the table so we need to get there and get in line

Jackson: Perfect (holding out his arm for her. She takes it) let's go

Brooke: See you in a few Lucas

Lucas: Ok, bye

(Brooke and Jackson walk out the door and leave Lucas sitting in the living room. He is drumming his fingers on his knee. What was taking Peyton so long? He hoped she hadn't changed her mind. Then he heard her high heels across the wood floor. He doesn't know if he should stand or just stay sitting there. Oh my gosh why is this so hard for him. He stands up and turns around to face her entering the living room. She looks amazing. He smiles at her. She returns his smile)

Lucas: I thought maybe you changed your mind

Peyton: No, not at all… I just had to finish getting ready

Lucas: (handing her the flowers) these are for you

Peyton: (taking them) thanks

Lucas: You're welcome

Peyton: Let me go put them in water and I'll be right back

(Peyton walks out of the room. She returns with a vase and sets them on the coffee table.)

Lucas: You curled your hair  
Peyton: do you like it?  
Lucas: You know I love your hair curled

Peyton: (flashing him a smile) Yeah, I thought I remembered that!

Lucas: That dress is amazing!  
Peyton: (spinning around) Brooke made it!  
Lucas: You look really, really nice tonight  
Peyton: Thanks. I love that blue shirt!  
Lucas: Ellie picked it out

Peyton: She did?  
Lucas: Yeah… I kind of told her we were going on a date tonight!  
Peyton: Did you send her in to find out what I was wearing?  
Lucas: (Smiling sheepishly) Maybe

Peyton: I love it!

Lucas: We better get going  
Peyton: Ok, let me go get my purse and wrap and I'll be right back

(Peyton walks into the front hallway table and grabs her purse and black wrap Brooke had left for her. Lucas walked out and took the wrap from her and warps it around her shoulder. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He also couldn't believe he was going out with her. He opened the door and they walked out of the house. He offered her his arm and she took it. She smiled and he smiled back. They walked to the car and got in. If this was the last date he ever got to go on with Peyton it would be the best night of his life! He would make sure of that.)

--------------------

(The line in front of the club is a mile long. Peyton couldn't believe how many people were there. She was so excited. Meg, her secretary, was standing in front of the club waiting for her. There were a few photographer there. They were snapping wildly at Brooke Davis who was first in line. They were asking her questions about Clothes over Bros and why she was at the club. Peyton smiled. Nathan and Haley were right behind her in line. Jackson was trying to stay out of the pictures but he couldn't so he just stood there smiling. Meg walks over to Peyton)

Meg: Can you believe this?  
Peyton: No! This is amazing

Meg: (hugging her) I know and I'm glad you're feeling better

Peyton: One day at a time

Meg: (looking at Lucas on her arm) Um, I don't mean to be nosy but that's not Julian!  
Peyton: Julian and I broke up! This is Lucas

Meg: The Lucas! Ellie's father, Lucas?  
Lucas: (holding out his hand) the one and only  
Meg: I have waited two years to meet you! I'm so glad I finally get the chance

Lucas: Me too  
Meg: So whenever you're ready to do this…  
Peyton: Shouldn't we wait for Julian?  
Meg: Nope. He said this was your gig and you needed to do it yourself. He sent you a dozen roses they're in your office upstairs and he said he'd be by later

Peyton: Ok then! Let's get this show on the road

(Meg walks over and talks to the reporters. They stop snapping pictures of Brooke and they notice Peyton who is with the famous author Lucas Scott. They start snapping pictures of the two of them. Lucas smiles and so does Peyton. Meg tells them that Peyton is the owner of the club and she's from Tree Hill and so are Lucas and Brooke. The reporters eat this up)

Reporter: Ms. Sawyer, you are friends with Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis

Peyton: Yes, we grow up in Tree Hill together  
Reporter: That is amazing. 3 overly successful people from a small town in North Carolina. We'd love to do a story on you guys

Brooke: I'm game if they are

Lucas: Sure  
Peyton: Why not. Set it up with my secretary

Reporter: Great!  
Meg: (handing Peyton a giant pair of scissors) Are you ready?  
Peyton: Sure am but I'd like my friends to help me with this!

(Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas take a hold of the giant scissors Peyton is holding. They all help her cut the ribbon and pictures are being snapped wildly!)

Peyton: Welcome to TRIC West. Please come in and have a great time! Thank you for all being here. I'd like to thank my friends for all their hard work. Without them we wouldn't have been ready today! Enjoy yourself!

(Peyton grabs Lucas' arm and they walk inside. The crowd comes rushing in behind them. Brooke and Haley grab a table and Nathan and Jackson head to the bar. The DJ is playing music loudly and everything is going smoothly. Lucas kisses Peyton on the cheek)

Peyton: What was that for?  
Lucas: You did it! This place is amazing

Peyton: It was my dream but without Julian and Nathan it would have never gotten finished

Julian: (walking up behind her with a gorgeous blonde on his arm) Oh, Peyton come on I just throw the last coats of paint on the place. The majority of the work was done by you!

Peyton: (turning around) Julian, you know that's not true.

Julian: (coldly) I did what I had too. I mean I didn't want my investment to go to waste!

(Peyton not understanding why he was being so cold to her just smiles at him)

Lucas: Who's your friend?  
Julian: Oh this is Michelle. She's one of the actresses in the film I'm finishing

Peyton: Nice to meet you  
Michelle: Same here

Julian: have fun

Peyton: You too

(Julian and Michelle walk away. Peyton doesn't even seem bothered by the fact that Julian is there with another woman. She looks at Lucas and smiles. He smiles back)

Lucas: You ok?  
Peyton: Why wouldn't I be?  
Lucas: Um… the man you are in love with is here with another woman?  
Peyton: (not thinking about it) no he isn't!

(Lucas just looks at her in shock)

Peyton: Oh you mean Julian? So. I'm ok with that.

Lucas: Who did you think I was talking about?  
Peyton: Julian of course. Who else would you be talking about?  
Lucas: No one

(Meg comes rushing over to Peyton)

Meg: Peyton, the DJ needs a check and Mia's ready to go on anytime

Peyton: Ok, I'll go up to the office and get a check and tell Mia's band to get ready because she'll be on in 15 minutes

Meg: Perfect

(Meg rushes away. Peyton looks at Lucas and kisses him on the cheek. Julian, across the room, is watching her every move)

Peyton: I have to go to my office and write the DJ a check. Why don't you get a drink and join the gang. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
(Peyton heads for the stairs and Lucas heads for the bar. Peyton walks into her office and collapses in her chair. She takes her keys out of her purse and unlocks the desk drawer. She pulls the checkbook out and starts writing a check. The door opens)

Peyton: Sorry this is off limits!  
Julian: Not to me

Peyton: (looking up) oh, hey.

Julian: (walking over and sitting in the chair across from Peyton) your club is a big success.

Peyton: Our club and yes it is and I'll have your money back to you as soon as I can

Julian: (angrily) Good because I want to invest it in another movie!

Peyton: I can write you a check tonight from the recording studio then!

Julian: No, it's fine I don't want Ellie to have to go hungry!

Peyton: You're an ass!

Julian: And you're a bitch!

Peyton: Excuse me?  
Julian: Peyton, how dare you come to the opening of _**our **_club with another man!

Peyton: I told you I was going to ask Lucas to come with me and you brought a date too!  
Julian: I know I just can't believe you did it!

Peyton: (walking around her desk and leaning against) Julian, you can't help who you love!

Julian: So you're finally admitting you love him!  
Peyton: (looking down) Yeah, I guess I am

Julian: So are you sleeping with him again?  
Peyton: that's none of your business!  
Julian: So you are! In our house!  
Peyton: Julian, you've seen me the last week do you really think I've had the energy to have sex with anyone?  
Julian: Well it sure hasn't been with me! You haven't even called me since I brought you here that day!

Peyton: I've been busy

Julian: Doing what?! Going to breakfast with Lucas and spending the day with him?  
Peyton: (looking shocked) how do you know that?  
Julian: I stopped by earlier today and Ellie told me.

Peyton: Julian, I'm sorry

Julian: How can you throw away the last four years?! I love you Peyton and you know you love me. He's only here for a little while. He isn't going to stay he's going to leave you again and you know he will! He can't be the man there for you! You know he can't! He'll leave and then you'll need someone to pick up the pieces again and I'm not going to do it this time Peyton! You have to choose me or him!

Peyton: Julian, you are being so cruel to me! I know I hurt you but I can't help it. Do you want me to stay with you when I'm in love with someone else?  
Julian: Why not? You've been with me for four years and you've been in love with him the whole time! I mean you have a box full of Lucas shit in the basement! You wouldn't let your daughter call me dad because it was reserved for your precious Lucas! Were you just with me that whole time killing time until he came back one day?

Peyton: Julian that's not fair! You know I love you!

Julian: Not enough to choose me over him!  
Peyton: (with a tear in her eye) I…

Julian: (getting out of the chair and moving over to Peyton. He puts both arms on each side of her. Looking angrily into her eyes) Say it Peyton! Tell me you were only with me until he came back!  
Peyton: I didn't know he'd ever come back and I was happy with you and I loved being with you! You made me happy!

(Julian wraps his arms around Peyton and kisses her. She doesn't kiss him back she pulls away. He doesn't let her go he goes in for another kiss. This time she pulls away and slaps him. He doesn't stop he kisses her again! She's getting angry)

Peyton: Julian stop it!

Julian: Why?  
Peyton: Because I don't want this!  
Julian: (backing away) You want him!

Peyton: (softly) yes…

Julian: (pulling a ring out of his pocket) I'll settle for being second best. Let's get married Peyton. He may be the love of your life but he'll never give you what I can. You'll always have to wonder if one day you're going to wake up and he'll be gone. You know I'll never leave you!

Peyton: Julian, stop! He would never leave Ellie again!

Julian: Doesn't mean he won't leave you!  
Peyton: (slapping him across the face) get out, Julian!

Julian: When he leaves you and you're a mess again… Don't bother calling me because I'm not going to clean up his mess again!

(Julian storms out of her office and slams the door! She knows that's the last time she's going to see him. She recomposes herself and remembers that Lucas is downstairs waiting for her. She puts a smile on her face and walks down the stairs. She finds Meg and hands her the DJ's check. She then heads to the table where her friends are waiting and she sees Julian and Lucas arguing)

Julian: (shouting at Lucas) if you think you can just waltz in here and take my family away your crazy! Peyton may think she's in love with you but she'll realize she's not and when she comes crawling back to me you'll see that I'm the man she loves!  
Lucas: Julian, I don't know what you're talking about!  
Julian: Don't play dumb with me! I just asked Peyton to marry me and she said no! She would have never said no if you wouldn't have come here! We were happy! You ruined that!  
Lucas: Julian, calm down

Julian: don't tell me to calm down. You walk out on her then you get her pregnant and send her away and yet she still wants to be with you! What, do you drug her or something?  
Peyton: Julian enough!  
Julian: You stay out of this, Peyton!  
Lucas: Julian, I think it's time you go!

Julian: this is half my club so I can stay as long and I damn well feel like it!

Peyton: Julian, please just leave

Julian: Why so you can go home tonight with Lucas?  
Peyton: I'm going home with Lucas weather you leave or not because I came here with him!

Julian: You're unbelievable! You know that Peyton! (Turning towards her) I give you four years of my life and you just brush me to the side like a useless piece of trash! You're a bitch!

(Julian wanted to piss Lucas off so he tries to grab Peyton's arms to kiss her but Lucas grabs him. Julian, not thinking, turns and punches Lucas in the face. Peyton jumps and Lucas punches Julian back)

Peyton: Ok enough!

Lucas: Don't ever touch or talk to her like that again! Stay away from her Julian!

(A bouncer walks over)

Bouncer: Peyton, is there a problem here?  
Peyton: No, Jeff there isn't. Mr. Baker was just leaving

Jeff: I'll make sure he finds the door

Peyton: Thank you

(Jeff and Julian walk to the door. Meg comes over with ice in her hand)

Meg: I saw what happened.  
Peyton: (taking the ice) Thanks Meg

Meg: About 5 minutes and you need to introduce Mia

Peyton: Ok thanks

(Meg rushes away again and Peyton puts the ice on Lucas' eye)

Brooke: Well that was interesting

Peyton: Sorry about that Lucas. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore and I guess he decided to take it out on you

Lucas: (removing the ice and pointing to his eye) you think?

Peyton: (kissing his eye) I'm really sorry  
Lucas: No problem

Peyton: Listen I have to go introduce Mia. You guys are going to love her. She's awesome! I'll be right back. Luke, I'm really sorry!

(Peyton walks away and a huge smiles fills Lucas face)

Lucas: Did she just say she told Julian it was over?  
Brooke: Yep!

Lucas: And did Julian say she was in love with me?  
Haley: I think he mentioned that

Lucas: I have to talk to her

Brooke: not right now. She's about to introduce her band

Lucas: Maybe later

Brooke: Um yeah!

(Peyton appears on stage. She looks awesome as she walks to the microphone)

Peyton: Good evening ladies and gentleman! I am so glad you could be here tonight for the opening of TRIC West! This club was modeled after a club in my home town of Tree Hill. I was homesick and needed something to remind me of home and here it is. I should have opened this place a long time ago because it brought all my friends to LA. I want to thank them for being here tonight to share this awesome night with me. Ok, enough rambling on! I would like to introduce a Red Bedroom Records Original artist: Mia!

(The crowd starts screaming and Mia walks out on the stage)

Mia: I am honored to be here tonight at the opening of Peyton's Club. She is an awesome person and I owe everything to her. So this is for her!

(The crowd cheers again and Mia's song "Only Fooling Myself" starts playing. Everyone is dancing and have a great time. Peyton joins her friends and they go out and start dancing. They all have huge smiles on their faces. Lucas can't take his eyes off Peyton and can't wait to talk to her about the latest development!)

---------------------------

(Peyton's appears on the stage again. She still looks beautiful. Lucas has been trying to talk to her all night but every time he gets close to talk to her someone pulls her away. Maybe he should just wait until tomorrow!)

Peyton: Hello again! Was I right about Mia?

(The crowd cheers)

Peyton: Ok, ok. Its quarter to midnight so find a waitress with a glass of champagne and find the one you want to be with when the New Year starts! The DJ is going to play and at 12:01 2009 Coldplay will be here for your enjoyment! So kick back have a few more drinks and we'll watch the ball drop at midnight!

(A man rolls out a huge TV onto the stage and Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve is on. Peyton walks off the stage but disappears again.)

Haley: You want to be with her at midnight don't you?

Lucas: yes!  
Haley: She'll find you

Lucas: How do you know?  
Haley: She wants to be with you too!  
Lucas: Hales, am I setting myself up for disappointment?  
Haley: No, I don't think you are this time!  
Lucas: Good because I want this more than anything

Haley: Believe it or not… I think she does too.

Lucas: Go find Nathan

Haley: Ok, but hang on she'll be here!

(Brooke is over in the corner making out with Jackson and Haley and Nathan go out on the dance floor and start dancing. Lucas is sitting at the table. He checks his watch it's 11:55. He hopes Peyton appears soon. She does just not next to him. She's on the stage again)

Peyton: Ok, 5 minutes. (holding up her champagne) I have my glass I hope you have yours. Make sure you kiss the one you love because they say whoever you kiss at midnight is who you're going to be with for the year to come! Reminder Coldplay after the ball drops

(She disappears again. Lucas looks at his watch. 11:58! Where is she?! Suddenly he feels her hand on his shoulder)

Peyton: Hey why are you sitting here by yourself? (Handing him a glass of champagne)  
Lucas: I'm not alone. Meg keeps sending my friend Jack Daniels over!  
Peyton: I'm sorry Luke! I was hoping to spend more time with you tonight. I feel bad

Lucas: Don't feel bad you're here now!  
Peyton: I am. Mia's going to countdown to midnight so we can go join the gang on the dance floor (holding out her hand)

Lucas: (taking her hand and smiling at her) Ok

(They walk onto the dance floor and the music stops and Mia appears on stage)

Mia: 60 seconds to midnight

(The crowd cheers. Brooke and Haley hug Peyton)

Lucas: Peyton, I need to talk to you

Peyton: (with her back to Lucas turning around) what?  
Lucas: we need to talk!  
Peyton: Ok about what?

Lucas: What Julian said to me?  
Peyton: What did Julian say?  
Mia: 30 seconds

(Everyone getting more excited and cheering)

Brooke: Come on you two you look to serious!  
Lucas: Hold on

Haley: (pulling Peyton's arm) Join us!

Peyton: (grabbing Lucas' arm) Come on

Lucas: Ok

Mia: 10, 9, 8, 7

Lucas: But Peyton I have to know…. If what he said was true!

Mia: 6, 5, 4,

Lucas: Peyton, please listen to me!

Mia: 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year! Kiss the one you love!

(Peyton turns to look at Lucas. He just smiles at her)

Lucas: Happy New Year, Peyton  
Peyton: (reaching up and putting her hands on each side of his face) Baby, it was all true!

(She grabs his face and kisses him. He's startled and pulls away)

Lucas: All of it?  
Peyton: All of it!

(Lucas wraps he's arms around Peyton's waist and pulls her in for another kiss. They kiss passionately. They continue to kiss. Haley, Brooke, and Nathan watch with surprise. Lucas pulls away and looks at Peyton. She smiles at him and he smiles back at her. She reaches up and kisses him again. They just stand in the middle of the floor kissing)

Nathan: I guess you two didn't need a plan after all!

Haley: Oh honey this is just the beginning. They're going to flip out and then they're going to play games and now we need a plan more than ever!  
Brooke: We sure are! This is going to take some planning and lots of it

Haley: You're right! We'll get started right away  
Brooke: Good plan

Nathan: (to Jackson) watch out the smoke is going to start coming out of their ears

(Jackson laughs and the gang continues to watch their friends kissing on the dance floor. They all have smiles on their faces but they are also worried because they know both Peyton and Lucas run from their feelings for each other!)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Now What?**

(Lucas is asleep in Ellie's bed. He is lying on his back. Ellie is sitting on his belly. He slowly starts to wake up. Ellie smiles at him. He smiles back and looks around the room. He starts to rub his head. He tries to recall the events from last night)

Ellie: Happy New Year daddy!

Lucas: Happy New Year, Princess!  
Ellie: How was your date with mommy?  
Lucas: Um… Good

Ellie: Daddy, does your head hurt?  
Lucas: A little sweetheart. Where's mommy?  
Ellie: I don't know.

Lucas: Ok.

Ellie: Daddy what happened to your eye?  
Lucas: A man punched me at mommy's club last night  
Ellie: Does it hurt?  
Lucas: A little bit

Ellie: I'm sorry daddy  
Lucas: It's ok, sweetheart!

Ellie: Want to hear the new song I learned last night while watching Phineas and Ferb, daddy?  
Lucas: Maybe later honey  
Ellie: Please daddy! (singing at the top of her lungs and jumping on the bed)

Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you

I said a...  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you

Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby, baby)  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you

(Lucas is rubbing his head. Peyton comes in laughing carrying a cup of coffee.)

Lucas: Oh, Ellie that was really nice honey but daddy isn't feeling well right now so can you please stop jumping on my bed?

Ellie: (Plopping down next to him) sorry daddy!

Peyton: (still laughing) Ellie, I told you to leave daddy alone!

Ellie: I'm sorry mommy

Peyton: Breakfast is ready. Go down and eat. Daddy and I will be right there

Ellie: Ok, mommy

(Ellie walks pass Peyton and she gives her a soft little pat on the bottom. Ellie smiles and walks out of the room. Peyton walks in and sits on the edge of the bed. She hands Lucas the cup of coffee)

Lucas: (taking a drink) Thanks, I needed this

Peyton: No problem (touching his eye) Nice shinier!  
Lucas: I got it in a bar fight over a pretty girl!  
Peyton: Must have been some girl

Lucas: I think she's amazing

Peyton: Good to know!  
Lucas: (rubbing his head again) Why do I have such a bad hangover?  
Peyton: You don't remember the 10 rounds of beer pong you played at Jackson's house last night?

Lucas: What? No!  
Peyton: After the club closed we went to Jackson's house

Lucas: Yes, I remember that

Peyton: You and Nathan decided it would be fun to play beer pong

Lucas: Yeah I remember that too! I haven't played beer pong since college and I thought it would be fun!

Peyton: Oh it was fun alright! You couldn't let Nathan beat you so you kept going. It's ok. Jackson couldn't let the two of you play without him so he joined in. Brooke stayed there last night to make sure he didn't die! Nathan looks like you do!  
Lucas: Aw… How'd you get me home?  
Peyton: It was interesting! Haley and I helped Nathan to the house and then we brought you into the house

Lucas: So our date didn't end so well?  
Peyton: It was fine

Lucas: (giving her his sexy Lucas' smile) I was hoping to get some!  
Peyton: (smiling back) Oh, baby even if you wouldn't have been shitfaced you still weren't getting any last night!  
Lucas: (laughing at her) It was worth the try

Peyton: Sure was. Are you hungry?  
Lucas: Um… no

Peyton: I made French toast to soak up some of that alcohol

Lucas: Then I guess I'll go down and eat

Peyton: Ok, then

Lucas: Would it be ok if I kissed you this morning?  
Peyton: I think that would be ok

Lucas: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah…

(Lucas sits up and kisses Peyton. It is a long deep kiss. She pulls away and smiles at him)

Lucas: You're still a great kisser!  
Peyton: You're not so bad yourself

Lucas: (grabbing her hand) I'd like to talk about what's going on here

Peyton: Yeah, we should probably do that

Lucas: Can we agree that there is something going on here?  
Peyton: I'll agree to that!  
Lucas: Can we agree that we want to continue to have something go on here?  
Peyton: I can agree to that too!  
Lucas: Ok, then  
Peyton: Just don't go have a heart attack on me!  
Lucas: I don't plan on it

Peyton: (getting up and starting to walk away) I'll see you downstairs

Lucas: (grabbing her arm) Wait!  
Peyton: what?  
Lucas: (pulling her back to the bed) I want an other kiss before you leave  
Peyton: (bending down and kissing him) Ok

(Peyton smiles at Lucas and Lucas smiles back at Peyton. She walks out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Jamie and Ellie are sitting at the counter eating breakfast. Nathan is laying his head on the kitchen table. Haley is at the stove making eggs. Peyton laughs at him. Brooke walks in the front door and into the kitchen)

Brooke: Morning all  
Peyton: How's Jackson?  
Brooke: He looks like Nathan!  
Peyton: Yeah that's how Lucas looks too!

Brooke: Men will be men!

(Lucas walks into the room and sits next to Nathan.)

Peyton: Luke, do you want eggs or French toast?  
Lucas: do you have any doughnuts? Those are the best hangover food!  
Peyton: Yeah I actually do

Lucas: Can I have one and some French toast?  
Peyton: Sure

(She takes the box of doughnuts over to the table and then a plate of French toast. She refills their coffee cups and then grabs a doughnut before going to stand by the counter)

Ellie: Mommy, what are we going to do today?  
Peyton: I don't know

Ellie: How many more days until my family has to go home?  
Peyton: They're going home on January 11th.

Ellie: 10 days then  
Brooke: Yep but I'm staying longer

Peyton: (looking surprised) you are?  
Brooke: Yeah, I think so. Jackson asked me out again for tomorrow night. I want to see where that's heading. Millie can run Tree Hill and I can work from LA. I might stay the whole month of January if that's ok with you

Peyton: Of course it is! We'd love to have you

Lucas: That's funny! I was thinking about staying too. I have to write the screen play for the movie and I thought I can do it from here the same as I can do it from Tree Hill plus it will give me more time with um… Ellie! I mean if it's ok with you, Peyton?

Ellie: Yes! This is the greatest day ever!!!  
Peyton: Sure you can both stay except Brooke you have to move out of my room!

Brooke: I thought I'd move into the spare room

Peyton: I could go furniture shopping and put a bed in the office downstairs for you Lucas

Lucas: I could sleep on the couch in there.

Peyton: It is a pull out

Lucas: that would work

Haley: So wait a minute the Scotts are the only one's going back to Tree Hill?  
Brooke: Looks that way

Jamie: That stinks! I want to stay too momma

Haley: We can't. You have school and I have work

Jamie: that really stinks

Nathan: We can come back on the weekends

Jamie: Really?  
Nathan: Sure why not. If everyone's here we might as well be here too

Peyton: That would be fun!  
Brooke: yeah it would

(The phone in Peyton's house starts ringing)

Brooke: that's weird this phone never rings

Peyton: (laughing) Bill collector

Brooke: (grabbing the phone and looking at it. Her face drops) It's Dr. Johnson's office

Peyton: Oh ok

(Peyton takes the phone from Brooke. She walks into the living room and answers it)

Peyton: Hello?  
Grace: (through the phone) Peyton?  
Peyton: Yes

Grace: (phone) I'm sorry to call you on the holiday but I was at working picking up my coat and your test results were on the fax machine. I called Dr. Johnson and she said I need to call you right away

Peyton: (Sitting down) Ok…

Grace: (phone) Peyton, your biopsy came back normal. It wasn't cancer!  
Peyton: (relief washes over her face) really?  
Grace: (phone) really. Now you have to have a blood test once a month for a year but the cells found right now are not cancer! Finish your chemo and relax!  
Peyton: thank you so much for calling, Grace. Happy New Year!

Grace: (phone) Happy New Year to you too Peyton

(Peyton hangs up the phone and notices Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas standing in the doorway. They all have worried looks on their faces)

Brooke: Well?  
Peyton: Normal… They came back normal. I don't have cancer! I have to finish out the chemo I'm taking right now and then I'm good

Lucas: What about monthly check ups?  
Peyton: I still have to have them but I'm not going to worry too much about those

Brooke: (walking over and hugging Peyton) I'm so relieved!  
Haley: (walking over and hugging her too) Me too

Nathan: This is the best news!  
Lucas: (smiling at her) I'm glad to hear it Peyton!  
Brooke: Don't act like we didn't see you two making out last night! Get over here and hug her!

(Lucas walks over and hugs Peyton. She smiles at him and he smiles at her)

Brooke: So are you two like together now?  
Lucas: We have to talk about it, Brooke!  
Brooke: Interesting  
Peyton: Stop Brooke!  
Haley: Here we go again

Nathan: Just don't have a heart attack again, Luke!  
Lucas: I don't really find that funny!

Peyton: Me either!  
Nathan: Well I don't want Haley to get hit by a car again either!  
Haley: That is so not funny!

Nathan: What can I say I'm hung-over!

(Everyone starts laughing and Lucas hugs Peyton again. They both had a look of relieve on their faces. The look of love in their eyes was priceless. Their friends notice the way they are looking at each other and smile. This could be an awesome year for the gang. Haley looks at Brooke and Brooke looks at Haley… They know they have to make sure it's an awesome year for Lucas and Peyton!)

---------------------------------------

(Lucas is lying on the couch and Nathan is lying in the oversized chair. Ellie and Jamie are playing Rockband on the Wii. The girls are gone)

Nathan: I should get the couch I'm taller.

Lucas: You snooze you lose! I was here first!

Nathan: Do they have to play that game?  
Lucas: I think Peyton and Haley put them up to it!  
Nathan: Where did they go?  
Lucas: Shopping!

Nathan: Why?  
Lucas: Probably to talk to Peyton about the fact that we were kissing last night!  
Nathan: Yeah, I'd kind of like to talk about that too

Lucas: Right now!  
Nathan: Why not it's not like we're going to get any sleep

Jamie: (pausing the game) Uncle Lucas, you kissed Aunt Peyton last night?!  
Ellie: (turning around) Daddy, are you going to get married now?  
Lucas: thanks a lot, Nathan! Come here you two!

(Lucas sits up enough so that Jamie and Ellie can sit on top of him. They both look at him with wide eyes)

Ellie: I would love if you married mommy!  
Lucas: El, mommy and daddy just went on a date. When grown-ups go on a date they sometimes kiss. That's it! No one is getting married

Ellie: (looking sad) Are you going to kiss mommy again?  
Jamie: (laughing) Yeah, Uncle Lucas are you going to kiss Aunt Peyton again?  
Lucas: (smiling at the thought) If she wants me too!  
Ellie: Yes!  
Jamie: That's a good plan Uncle Lucas!  
Lucas: I thought so!  
Jamie: Um… come on Ellie. Let's go play in your room so that your daddy and my daddy can rest because they aren't feeling good

Ellie: Ok, Jamie

(Ellie and Jamie run out of the room and Nathan looks at Lucas)

Nathan: You know they are totally going to tell Peyton you want to kiss her again!  
Lucas: That's ok. I told her this morning that I wanted to kiss her and she was excited about it

Nathan: Don't screw this up!

Lucas: I'm going to try not to but you know how Peyton is! She runs

Nathan: Peyton! Shit! Let me see… (air quotes) Lucas, I made a mistake. I got scared and I want what you want and I want it with you. Brooke walks in, Peyton walks out and you date Brooke! Oh but wait then you kiss Peyton!

Lucas: Shut up!  
Nathan: I'm not done! School shooting… Peyton tells you she loves you and you stay with Brooke

Lucas: Stop!  
Nathan: I'm not finished… Night before state championship game… (air quotes) Lucas… I love you… You say... I love you too Peyton. She says: No Lucas you don't understand I'm in love with you and you say Oh and leave! So don't blame it all on Peyton. Yeah she's a runner but so are you!

Lucas: Dude, how do you know all of that?! It's sad that you can quote us almost word for word  
Nathan: Every time you were in turmoil with Peyton you told Haley. Then I had to listen to how stupid you were being because you were in love with Peyton and you were hiding from your feelings for her! The worst was when you asked her to marry you and she wanted to wait. I thought Haley was going to have a coronary! She was so pissed at you. She couldn't believe you were such as ass about it. She didn't understand how you could love someone and not give them time!

Lucas: Ok, thank you for reliving my mistakes!  
Nathan: I'm just saying if you would have told Peyton it was ok and gave her some time you two might be living here together raising Ellie and maybe even working on baby number 2 or have baby number 2 and be working on baby number 3. Or better yet maybe she would have come back to Tree Hill and we'd all be together like we're supposed to be!

Lucas: (throwing a pillow at Nathan) Well I'm here now and I'm not going to leave until she trusts me again and we're together

Nathan: So you're going to get together and then leave her again?

Lucas: Yeah, I have to go to Tree Hill and get my stuff if I'm going to move here with Peyton and Ellie

Nathan: You'd do that?  
Lucas: I'd do anything for my family

Nathan: What if she wants to come back to Tree Hill?  
Lucas: Then we'll do that but her record company and her night club are here… She's going to want to stay and I'll stay here with her!

Nathan: You really do love her!  
Lucas: I've never stopped loving her. She's the love of my life.  
Nathan: Yeah, I know that feeling. That's how I feel about Haley

Lucas: do you know when I fell in love with her?  
Nathan: No, when?  
Lucas: It was one night after a basketball game. I was dribbling my ball down the street and she was driving crazy… She almost hit me. Our eyes locked and I just knew I had to be with her…

Nathan: Hey she was my girlfriend!

Lucas: I know but you were an ass to her

Nathan: I know and I still feel bad about that and I think she fell in love with you that night too. She's always been in love with you Lucas

Lucas: But she fell out of love with me and into love with Julian!  
Nathan: Do you really think just because she was with Julian she still wasn't in love with you?  
Lucas: I don't know

Nathan: When you were with Brooke were you still in love with Peyton?  
Lucas: (smiling) I loved Brooke too.

Nathan: I know you did but you were still Peyton's superman!

Lucas: We were friends

Nathan: Ok, you can skate around the truth all you want but you and Peyton are meant to be and it will work out. Just don't mess it up this time!

Lucas: I'll try not too!  
Nathan: I'll kick your ass if you hurt her again!  
Lucas: Oh, I'm not worried about you I'm worried about Ellie and Jamie. I think they'd hurt me worse!

Nathan: I think you're right about that!

(They both laugh and lay back down. Lucas thinks about what Nathan said. He's got to do it right this time and he has to allow Peyton time and space. He can't go another five years without her. He can't go one day without. He needs to prove to her that he can be the man she needs. He just hopes she'll give him the change!)

--------------------------

(Jamie and Ellie are sitting in Ellie's room playing Chutes and Ladders. Ellie looks at Jamie. He can tell that she has something on her mind.)

Jamie: Hey Ellie what are you thinking about?  
Ellie: My mommy and daddy  
Jamie: What about them?  
Ellie: I want my daddy to live here with us and I want them to get married like your mommy and daddy

Jamie: Well they kissed. My mommy and daddy kiss all the time so that's a good start!

Ellie: But daddy needs to be mommy's boyfriend

Jamie: We need a plan!  
Ellie: What kind of plan?  
Jamie: We need an Aunt Brooke plan!  
Ellie: What's an Aunt Brooke plan?  
Jamie: We have these friends back in Tree Hill Mouth and Millie

Ellie: I met Mouth and Millie once they came out here with Aunt Brooke

Jamie: Ok, well Mille liked Mouth but was too afraid to ask him out so Aunt Brooke came up with this romantic plan to get them on a date. We need a romantic plan

Ellie: Julian, would set candles all over the house and make mommy dinner and buy her vases of roses and then I'd go to the neighbor's house and they'd have dinner by themselves.

Jamie: Aunt Peyton's favorite flowers are lilies

Ellie: I know but Julian liked roses better!  
Jamie: What would he make for dinner?  
Ellie: Lasagna

Jamie: I thought she liked spaghetti better

Ellie: Julian didn't know mommy very well and he always just made what he liked

Jamie: that's not cool  
Ellie: Mommy once told me it's the thought that counts

Jamie: We can totally do it right. We know what your mommy likes

Ellie: Yeah we do

Jamie: Hum… I bet we could get Aunt Brooke to help us

Ellie: Ok!  
Jamie: Here's what we'll do!

(Jamie and Ellie sit on her floor laughing and talking. They are coming up with a great plan to get Lucas and Peyton together. Jamie wants his aunt and uncle together as much as Ellie did and he wasn't going to leave until it happens)

------------------------------------

(Peyton and Haley are walking around Clothes over Bros LA. Haley is looking a dresses and Peyton has a weird smile on her face. Brooke is yelling at the manager. She joins her friends.)

Brooke: (talking bitchy) If you want something done right you have to do it yourself!  
Haley: Trouble in Paradise?  
Brooke: No, just stupid employees!

Haley: I like this dress

Brooke: Oh, you can have it!  
Haley: I'll buy it. Nathan and I actually have money now. Peyton, what do you think about this dress?

(Peyton just stands there with a smile on her face looking out the window. Brooke and Haley look at each other)

Brooke: (looking at Peyton) Earth to Peyton!  
Peyton: (Snapping back into the conversation) what?!

Brooke: Haley just asked you if you like the dress she's going to buy?  
Peyton: (looking at the dress) Oh, yes it's beautiful. I should get a few new outfits. Everything I own is so teenagerish!

Brooke: Why do you need new clothes?  
Peyton: my jeans are like 6 years old and I think the whole rock band t-shirt look is a little old, don't you?  
Brooke: You just want to look hot for Lucas!  
Peyton: I do not! I just think since I have my two best friends here to tell me how horrible everything I try on is it's a good time to buy new clothes

Brooke: There's a lingerie shop down the street!

Peyton: (smiling) let's go there next!

Brooke: (smiling devilishly) you're already thinking about sleeping with him?!  
Haley: Brooke, she wanted to jump him the minute he walked into her house. She just knows now that he wants the same!

Peyton: (blushing) that's not true! I just need so new underwear that's all!

Haley: Well Wal-Mart has fruit of the loom on sale right now buy 6 get 6 free!

Peyton: I was thinking something a little bit more feminine than that

Brooke: She is going to nail him!

Peyton: (getting even redder) Ok, enough you two! You both love to shop do you want to help me or not?

Brooke: First we need to talk about you and Lucas

Peyton: What is there to talk about?  
Brooke: Let's go to the coffee shop across the road and then I'll buy you all the clothes you want

Haley: I agree

Peyton: Fine!

(Brooke and Haley each grab one of Peyton's arms and they walk out of the store. They cross the road and sit at a table. They all order coffee. The waitress brings it over and Peyton just sits there and stares at her two friends. They all sip their coffee.)

Brooke: Spill!

Peyton: Spill what?  
Brooke: Ok, first Julian asked you to marry him last night?  
Peyton: Yes, and it was the most unromantic thing I have ever heard before! It was like he just found out I was pregnant and my dad was going to kill him if we didn't get married

(Brooke and Haley both laugh)

Haley: What did he say?  
Peyton: Um let me see… Something like I've settled for being second best so I can settle for being second best for the rest of my life. You know I'll take care of you so marry me?  
Brooke: He did not?!  
Peyton: Um yeah he did!

Haley: that is horrible

Peyton: Yeah it was. Then he blamed Lucas and stormed out of my office.  
Brooke: Where he proceed to get into a fight with Lucas

Peyton: yes! Where he so nicely told Lucas that I broke up with him to be with him!  
Haley: Yeah, that made Luke pretty happy

Peyton: Made me pretty happy too!  
Brooke: Ok, so we've figured out what happened with Julian now onto the kiss you planted on Lucas last night!  
Peyton: It was midnight

Haley: that was more than just midnight! What happened?

Peyton: He wanted to know if what Julian told him was true… So when Mia said Happy New Year I just grabbed him and kissed him. Then I told him everything Julian said was true and we kissed again. We haven't talked about any of it yet!  
Brooke: So do you want to be his girlfriend?  
Haley: Hell no she wants to be his wife!  
Peyton: (sipping her coffee) I think you are both jumping the gun here. I want to explore a future with Lucas in it

Brooke: So if when we got home today he is sitting there with lilies and a ring you'd tell him no again?  
Peyton: I didn't say that but I think that would be moving a little fast don't you?  
Haley: No, I think you two have wasted too much time as it is

Peyton: When we kissed this morning my heart skipped a beat. I just wanted to kiss him again and again. I couldn't help it. I wanted to make out with him and never stop. I felt like I did that day at the State Championship game. I felt alive and I didn't want it to stop

Brooke: (smiling) Back up…. You two kissed again this morning?  
Peyton: Yes, and it was soft and sweet and I could kiss him like that every morning for the rest of my life

Brooke: Does that mean he'll be moving into your room with you?  
Peyton: Brooke! We have to be careful. We have Ellie to think about now! We're not in high school the stakes are much higher now!  
Brooke: oh losing your best friend wasn't a high enough stake?  
Peyton: Of course it was but you were 17 Ellie's 4 and she won't understand if Lucas leaves again and doesn't come back

Haley: Peyton's right but Peyton that doesn't mean you should not try and be with Lucas

Peyton: Oh, I know and I want to be with him. You know me though. I just get scared

Brooke: You were with Julian

Haley: Julian wasn't her heart though  
Peyton: You know me too well!  
Haley: Lucas is probably feeling the same way.

Peyton: We have to take it slow

Brooke: Not too slow though!  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: What? You have a kid it's not like you haven't had sex before!  
Peyton: I'm not going to jump into bed with him! We're going to take it slow

Brooke: Well I'll stay as long as he does so you're not alone with him. That way if things start to get to much you'll have me to talk too

Peyton: Ok

Haley: What if he stays forever

Brooke: Then when Peyton tells me she's ok. I'll come home

Peyton: What if I don't want him to stay forever?  
Haley: (looking shocked) why wouldn't you?  
Peyton: the only reason I stayed here all these years is because I couldn't come home and be around Lucas every day… If we're together there's nothing keeping me from bringing Ellie home!  
Brooke: What about your club and company?  
Peyton: I can open both in Tree Hill can't I?  
Brooke: I guess so

Peyton: I'm putting the cart before the horse but I think I might eventually want to come home!  
Haley: (screaming) That would be great!  
Brooke: It would be nice to have everyone back together!  
Peyton: It's settled then! I will seriously consider it!  
Haley: Yeah!  
Brooke: Ok, finish your coffee and let's go shopping!

(The girls drink their coffee and busily chat. They walk out of the coffee shop and hit the little boutiques along the road. Peyton wanting to come home and be with Lucas was the best news her best friends had heard in years. They were going to make sure it happened! Even if it's the last thing they do!)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Leave it to the kids!**

(Lucas and Nathan are asleep on the couch. The girls walk in carrying bags and laughing. The girls walk into the living room. The guys wake up and look at them. Haley goes over and sits with Nathan in his chair. Brooke collapses in the other oversize chair and Peyton sits on the couch with Lucas. He smiles at her and she smiles at him)

Nathan: So I see you did a little shopping today?  
Haley: Oh my gosh. I found so many good deals today!  
Lucas: Peyton, looks like you did too

Peyton: Yeah I spend a ton of money but I got some great stuff. (Pulling a little pink and brown jumper out of a bag) Look what I found for Ellie

Lucas: She's going to look so cute in that  
Peyton: I thought so. I spent as much money on her as I did on me

Haley: Yeah, I did the same with Jamie but his aren't as cute

Nathan: We're going to need our own plane to get all the stuff you have bought home!  
Lucas: So Brooke what did you buy today?  
Brooke: Clothes, clothes, clothes, oh and some shoes

Lucas: Interesting  
Haley: Nathan, I bought you this cool shirt and a new pair jeans (pulling out a red and brown checkered shirt. It's a western style and looks really cool)

Nathan: Oh, I like that a lot, Hales. Thanks

Haley: You're welcome

Peyton: Ok, Luke don't make fun of me but I kind of got you two shirts today too

Lucas: You did?  
Peyton: Yeah, I really liked them and thought you'd look good in it.  
Lucas: Let me see  
Peyton: (pulling out a silky blue button down collared shirt and a green one that is the same) So what do you think?  
Lucas: I like them  
Peyton: I thought you'd look good in them  
Lucas: (leaning over and kissing her) Thanks! (Then realizing what he did) Oh, sorry  
Peyton: why are you sorry?  
Lucas: That was ok?  
Peyton: Yeah it was

Lucas: Ok then

Nathan: Great now we have to watch them be in love all over again!  
Haley: It's cute!

Lucas: What time is it anyway?  
Haley: About quarter after 1

Lucas: Shit!  
Peyton: What?  
Nathan: we didn't feed the kids lunch

Haley: Where are the kids?  
Lucas: Um… they went upstairs to play right after you left and I think we've been asleep since

Peyton: Nice!

Lucas: (smiling sheepishly) Sorry  
Peyton: I better go check on them  
Haley: I'll go too I want to put this stuff away

Brooke: Me too

(The guys look at each other with the "oops" looks and the girls walk out of the room and up the stairs. They walk into Ellie's room. Ellie and Jamie have bread, peanut butter, jelly, bananas, a bag of chips and juice boxes on the floor. The girls look at them)

Peyton: Baby, what are you guys doing?  
Ellie: We got hungry and daddy and Uncle Nathan were sleeping. You told me I could never play with the stove but Jamie said he could make PB and J sandwiches so we got the stuff and brought it up here. We were having a picnic. We used plastic knives like the ones you let me use while I play with play dough

Peyton: Um ok

Jamie: We didn't make a mess I was really careful

Haley: That was smart thinking but you could have woke your dad up

Jamie: No they were crabby

Haley: they were, huh?  
Peyton: How about you guys clean up and I'll take the supplies downstairs after I put these bags down?  
Jamie: You're not mad Aunt Peyton?  
Peyton: No, you guys were hungry. I'm just glad you didn't play with the stove or microwave

Jamie: Oh no Ellie wouldn't let me. Not that I was going to but she told me it was against the rules

Peyton: Good job, El

Ellie: (smiling) Thanks, mommy

Peyton: Ok, clean up in here sweethearts

(Ellie and Jamie start cleaning up and the girls walk out of the room. A few minutes pass and the girls come back into the room. Peyton picks up the bread and box of juice boxes and Haley picks up the peanut butter, jelly and bananas.)

Peyton: We'll eat a late dinner since you guys just ate

Jamie: Ok Aunt Peyton

Haley: Are you guys going to stay up here and play?  
Ellie: Yeah we are

Haley: Ok

Peyton: behave

Ellie: We will mommy!

(Peyton, Haley and Brooke go to walk out of the room. The kids grab both of Brooke's arms)

Brooke: Hey!

(Peyton and Haley turn to look at her)

Ellie: We were hoping Aunt Brooke would stay and play with us for a few minutes

Peyton: Then just ask her sweetheart, don't pull on her

Ellie: I'm sorry mommy

Peyton: It's ok

Brooke: I guess I'm staying  
Haley: have fun

(Haley and Peyton walk out of the room. Brooke sits down on the floor with the kids)

Brooke: What are you playing?  
Jamie: Oh we really don't want you to play with us

Brooke: Then what do you want?  
Ellie: We need you to help us with our plan

Brooke: What plan?  
Jamie: The plan to get Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton alone for the night

Brooke: Excuse me?  
Jamie: This morning Uncle Lucas and daddy were talking about Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas' date last night. They were talking about how they kissed and Uncle Lucas said he would kiss her again if she wanted him too

Brooke: (Smiling) Ok, so what does this have to do with us?

Jamie: We were thinking that we'd send them on a date night

Brooke: They have to want to go  
Jamie: Not if they don't know it's a date night  
Brooke: How are they not going to know?  
Jamie: My mom and dad sometimes have date night at home

Ellie: Julian and mommy always had date night at home too

Brooke: So what do you have in mind?

Jamie: We need to go shopping!  
Brooke: For what?  
Ellie: Candles, spaghetti, a bottle of wine, and lilies

Brooke: Ok, I'm listening

Jamie: We also need a suite at a hotel

Brooke: Ok, why?  
Ellie: So we have a place to go tonight!  
Brooke: We're doing this tonight!  
Jamie: Yeah, we can't waste any time because tonight is date night and then we have a whole bunch of other things planned and I only have 10 days to help Ellie before I go home

Brooke: What kind of other things do you have planned?  
Jamie: One date at a time Aunt Brooke

Brooke: Hold on (walking to the door) Haley get up here right now!

(Brooke sits back on the floor and waits for Haley. Haley comes running into the room)

Haley: Brooke, what's the matter?  
Brooke: Sit down

Haley: (sitting down) Ok, what's the matter?  
Brooke: Jamie, tell your mom!  
Jamie: (whiney) Aunt Brooke  
Ellie: I'll tell you

Haley: Ok sweetheart come here and sit on my lap

Ellie: (crawling over and sitting on her lap) we're planning a date night for mommy and daddy

Haley: You are?  
Jamie: Yeah for tonight. We want them to get married!

Brooke: you guys. They are not going to get married

Ellie: We know it's a long shot, Aunt Brooke, but we have 10 days to get them together and Jamie and I have a plan for every day!  
Brooke: Every day  
Jamie: Well maybe not every day but we're working on it

Haley: Ok, so how can we help?  
Brooke: We're going to help them?  
Haley: Why should we do all the work when the kids already have a plan?  
Brooke: Actually it's a pretty good one too

Haley: Let me hear it?  
Jamie: Ok, we need to go to the store

Haley: For what?  
Ellie: Candles, spaghetti, a bottle of wine, and lilies

Jamie: We also need a hotel suite for tonight

Ellie: Should we rent them a movie too?  
Jamie: Nope that's another night

Ellie: Ok

Jamie: We need some romantic music. The kind you put on mommy when you want daddy to slow dance with you

Haley: Ok and what are we going to do?  
Jamie: We are going to make dinner and set up the kitchen to be all romantic with the candles, wine and music. Then we are all going to leave and tell Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton that we made them dinner and they have to hang out all night together. You guys will drive us to the hotel and we'll spend the night there

Haley: Why do we need a hotel room? Why can't we just go away for a few hours?  
Ellie: Mommy and Julian always sent me away on date night

Jamie: And I always have to go away on date night so we just thought we needed to go away

Brooke: (laughing) I don't think Peyton and Lucas will have that kind of date night  
Jamie: Just in case we need a hotel room

Haley: How are we going to keep Lucas and Peyton out of the kitchen while we're doing all of this?

Jamie: Uncle Lucas is really tired today so maybe we could tell him to come up here and take a nap and Aunt Peyton needs her chemo in a little bit and when she takes her afternoon chemo she always lays down and takes a nap

Brooke: This just might work!

Haley: It's crazy but it might

Jamie: So are you two in?  
Brooke: I'm in

Haley: Me too

Ellie: (jumping up and hugging Haley then Brooke) Yes!  
Jamie: We need to get to the store

Brooke: Ok but why are we making spaghetti?  
Jamie: its Aunt Peyton's favorite

Brooke: It is?  
Ellie: Yeah, she loves it

Haley: Ok let's go then

(Ellie, Jamie, Brooke and Haley walks downstairs. Lucas, Peyton and Nathan are sitting in the living room. Peyton is reading the newspaper and Lucas and Nathan are sleeping again. Brooke walks into the living room)

Brooke: Hey we're running to the store

Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: Jamie has a tummy ache and he needs some medicine

Peyton: Oh I have some upstairs

Brooke: Haley had to get some female stuff too

Peyton: I'm out of that

Brooke: yeah

Peyton: I'll go with you  
Brooke: That would be great but it's time for your chemo

Peyton: Shit!  
Brooke: So we're taking Ellie and we'll be back in about an hour

Peyton: Um… ok. See you then

Brooke: Wake Lucas to do your chemo

Peyton: I can do it

Brooke: (walking over and shaking Lucas) Lucas?!  
Lucas: (waking up) What?!  
Brooke: chemo time

Lucas: oh ok

(Lucas gets up off the couch)

Lucas: come on Peyton.

Peyton: ok!

(Brooke, Haley, Ellie and Jamie walk out the door and Peyton and Lucas walk upstairs into Peyton's room. Peyton sits on her bed and Lucas goes into the bathroom. He comes back with a syringe of Chemo)

Peyton: I hate this

Lucas: I know, babe but it's almost done

Peyton: Thank God

(She leans towards him and exposes the top part of her bottom to him. He pokes her with the syringe and injects the chemo. She finches a little and he pulls the syringe out.)

Lucas: All done

Peyton: Great!

(Lucas gets up and puts the syringe in the Sharps container in the bathroom. He comes back and sits on the bed with Peyton)

Peyton: I'm probably going to fall asleep now

Lucas: (getting up) I'll let you rest then  
Peyton: You don't have to leave

Lucas: (sitting back down) Ok, I'll stay then

Peyton: so how is your screen play coming?  
Lucas: Slowly

Peyton: How about your next novel?  
Lucas: Ouch! You sound like my editor Lindsay!  
Peyton: Sorry  
Lucas: I haven't written one since Unkindness of Ravens

Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: I lost my inspiration. I just haven't felt like writing but when I came to LA I started writing some ideas down so I might have another book started  
Peyton: That's great!  
Lucas: You know it's because of you and Ellie right?  
Peyton: It is?  
Lucas: Yeah… Peyton

Peyton: (looking at Lucas) Lucas, do you want to stop skating around the fact that we keep kissing and just talk about what's going on here?  
Lucas: (shouting out) I want you to be my girlfriend!

Peyton: Ok I want to be your girlfriend

Lucas: really?  
Peyton: Um yeah!  
Lucas: Peyton, I'm so sorry about the way I treated you when you came to tell me about Ellie

Peyton: Lucas I know. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch when you first got here.

Lucas: Peyton, I know you are. We've both hurt each other really bad do you think we can put it behind us?  
Peyton: I'm willing to try

Lucas: Me too

Peyton: So where do we go from here?  
Lucas: dating???  
Peyton: Lucas…

Lucas: Peyton, I know you're scared because I left you before and then I sent you away and you have every right to be scared but I'm here for real this time and I really want this to work. I want to be with you and Ellie and I'm not running this time, Peyton. As long as you want…

Peyton: Luke, I am scared but not scared enough to not go out with you.

Lucas: So are we going to start dating?  
Peyton: Yes, but right now I want to take a nap because I'm starting to feel kind of tired  
Lucas: I'm tired too so I'll let you sleep and we can talk more later (he goes to get up off the bed and Peyton grabs his arm) What?  
Peyton: I think this bed's big enough for both of us to take a nap  
Lucas: are you sure?  
Peyton: (patting to the spot next to her) Yeah, come on

Lucas: Do you think I can just lie next to you without kissing you?  
Peyton: You can kiss me too!  
Lucas: (lying down next to Peyton) really?  
Peyton: (Smiling) Really

(Lucas leans in and kisses Peyton. They kiss deeply and for a long time. She pulls away and smiles at him. She tries to resists the feeling of wanting to kiss him again but she can't. She leans in and kisses him. Once again they kiss passionately. This time he pulls away. She smiles at him and turns over. He crawls up next to her and wraps his arm around her. She entwines her fingers with his and puts a smile on her face. He also has smiles on his face. This feels right and they are both going to do everything they can to keep it that way. Peyton closes her eyes and so does Lucas as he pulls Peyton closer)

---------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Not tonight…**

(Ellie was putting candles on the table and Jamie was setting it. After Ellie put the candles out she grabbed the flowers and placed them in the middle of the table. Jamie grabbed the salad and Ellie grabbed the bread basket. Brooke and Haley were finishing the spaghetti and Nathan was just sitting at the counter.)

Nathan: I can't believe you let two little kids talk you into making dinner for Lucas and Peyton and I can't believe that I'm paying for a night at a hotel when we can stay here for free!

Brooke: Listen cheap ass! I'm paying for the room and these kids had a great idea. Now go get the bags by the door and put them in the car

Haley: (laughing) I guess she told you!

Nathan: I'm going I'm going

(Nathan gets off the barstool and walks out of the kitchen they hear to door close. Haley carries the bottle of wine to the table.)

Ellie: We need to start the music

Haley: You need to go wake your mommy and daddy up  
Brooke: Um… I think I'll do that  
Haley: Why?  
Brooke: (walking over and whispering in Haley's ear) there are sleeping together in Peyton's room  
Haley: Oh, ok. Brooke you go get them!

(Brooke heads up the stairs and into Peyton's room. Peyton is now lying on Lucas' chest and he has both arms wrapped around her. Brooke is smiling at the sight. She walks over and shake's Peyton lightly. With the movement of Peyton Lucas starts to stir. Both Lucas and Peyton look up at Brooke)

Peyton: What time is it?

Brooke: Like 8:30  
Peyton: Are you serious?!  
Brooke: Yeah. You've had a couple of pretty busy days you must have needed your sleep

Peyton: I know but I have a daughter I have to take care of and I just can't be lying in bed all day!

Brooke: You don't think I'm taking care of my goddaughter?  
Peyton: Oh no I know you are but I need to be responsible!  
Brooke: Chill Peyton! Everything is great. Dinner's ready.

Lucas: I need to change

Peyton: Yeah, so should I. We'll be down in a minute

Brooke: Ok, see you then

(Brooke walked out of the room and Lucas' goes to get out of bed. Peyton grabs his arm. He turns to look at her. He smiles at her and she smiles at him. He leans down and kisses her. She pulls away and he kisses her again)

Lucas: I could kiss you for the rest of my life

Peyton: That would be nice

Lucas: I'm going to go change

Peyton: Me too

(Lucas walks out of Peyton's room and into Ellie's room. He starts to change his clothes and there's a knock on the door. He goes over and answers it. Ellie is standing there)

Lucas: Hi Princess

Ellie: Hey daddy

Lucas: What are you doing?  
Ellie: Nothing, what are you doing?  
Lucas: Trying to change for dinner  
Ellie: Oh, well maybe you should wear one of those new shirts mommy bought you today. Maybe the green one

Lucas: Ok, honey. I will. I'll be down in a minute

Ellie: Sounds good daddy

(Lucas shuts the bedroom door and Ellie goes running down the hallway. She walks into Peyton's room. Peyton is at the mirror reapplying her make up. Ellie looks at what she is wearing and frowns. Peyton looks at her and laughs)

Peyton: What you don't like what I'm wearing?  
Ellie: Not really mommy! You look like an old lady in that

Peyton: excuse me?!  
Ellie: Why don't you wear that black swoop sweater? You know the one that shows your shoulders off

Peyton: to have dinner with all of you guys?  
Ellie: Yeah, you look pretty in that. I think daddy would like that sweater  
Peyton: Go get it out of my closet!  
Ellie: Ok mommy

(Ellie runs into the closet and comes back with the black swoop sweater. Peyton quickly changes)

Ellie: You look really pretty mommy

Peyton: thanks baby. Why don't you head downstairs and I'll be right down

Ellie: Ok mommy

(Ellie runs down the hallway and down the stairs. She walks into the kitchen)

Ellie: start the music, they'll be down in a minute

(Haley walks over and starts the music)

Brooke: Ok you two we're going to be waiting in the car for you! Come out as soon as you seat Peyton and Lucas. Everything's on the table

Haley: Good Luck

(Brooke and Haley give Jamie and Ellie thumbs up and the kids return the gesture. The women then leave the house and Ellie and Jamie are standing in the dimly lit kitchen waiting for Peyton and Lucas. They hear the couple walking down the stairs talking and laughing. Peyton and Lucas walk into the kitchen together. They stop dead in their tracks. Jamie and Ellie are standing there smiling)

Ellie: Welcome to the Scott Family Restaurant. How many?  
Lucas: (playing along with his daughter) 7

Jamie: Oh I'm sorry we only have a table left for 2

Peyton: Then how will you two cute children eat dinner?  
Jamie: We're going out!

Peyton: Really where are you going?  
Ellie: (looking mad) Mommy… It's date night!

(Lucas and Peyton both look at each other. Then they look back down and the two children standing there)

Lucas: Ellie, what's date night?  
Ellie: Look around

(Peyton and Lucas notice the flowers, spaghetti, candles, and wine on the table. They also notice that there are only two place settings at the table)

Jamie: We made your favorite, Aunt Peyton

Peyton: You made it?  
Ellie: Not exactly. Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley helped us but it was our idea.

Jamie: We know that you guys like each other and we just wanted to help you out. Do you like it?  
Peyton: (bending down and holding out her arms. Ellie and Jamie run to her and she gives them a hug) this is perfect

Ellie: We are going to a hotel tonight too mommy

Peyton: You don't have to do that

Jamie: I always spend the night somewhere on date night  
Ellie: Me too so we wanted you guys to have the house to yourselves

Jamie: so please enjoy your dinner and we'll see you tomorrow morning  
Ellie: Love you mommy and daddy  
Lucas: thanks you two! This is great. You have fun

Ellie: You too

(Jamie and Ellie hug and kiss Lucas and Peyton again and run out of the house. Peyton knows she's going to have to kick Brooke's ass later. Lucas looks at Peyton and Peyton looks at Lucas. He smiles and takes her hand. They go and sit down at the table. He pours them each a glass of wine.)

Peyton: Can you believe they did this?  
Lucas: No but I love them for it!  
Peyton: Me too. Our daughter's a little match maker

Lucas: Yes, she just really wants her parents together

Peyton: I think Jamie wants his aunt and uncle together too

Lucas: Where do you think they got this idea?  
Peyton: they did have all day to work on it while their fathers were asleep on the couch!  
Lucas: Peyton, I'm sorry about that

Peyton: I'm just teasing you. When I was working on the club before you got here and Julian was in, I guess Tree Hill, I was so burned out. One afternoon I locked Ellie and me in my bedroom turned the TV on gave her a box of Cheez-it and a juice box and told her not to wake me up!

Lucas: You did not!  
Peyton: I did. I was all by myself and I was running on empty and I was just tired. She sat at the end of my bed and never made a peep. When I woke up she was curled up next to me sound to sleep. I felt like a shitty mother but guess what she said to me when she woke up?

Lucas: What?  
Peyton: She said "mommy that was a lot of fun! I like watching TV in your room and I got tired and I didn't want to wake you up so I just tucked myself in and read myself a story."

Lucas: She did not?  
Peyton: She did. It didn't even faze her that I did that. She thought it was a fun day in mommy's room

Lucas: (a sad look fills his face) I should have been here to help you out  
Peyton: Lucas, you have to promise me that if we're going to do this that every time I tell you a story about Ellie or something I did you can't feel bad! It's done and over and we're moving forward. There are going to be stories that I want to share with you and you just have to listen and enjoy what you're learning about our daughter

Lucas: (smiling at her) deal! I want to learn all about that sweet little princess

Peyton: Sit and talk to her for 20 minutes and she'll tell you her whole life story

Lucas: Good… by the way you look beautiful tonight

Peyton: You look really hot in that shirt too. I knew you'd look good in it

Lucas: I'm glad you noticed

Peyton: (smiling at him) Of course I noticed

Lucas: Are you hungry?  
Peyton: Starving. I slept through lunch

Lucas: Me too. I slept through most of the day

Peyton: Maybe next time you won't play 10 rounds of beer pong!  
Lucas: No, I think I'll pass on that

Peyton: (laughing) good plan

(Peyton serves the salad and Lucas dishes them both out some spaghetti. They watch each other eating smiling at each other. They loved being alone together and the only thing that could make this better is if their daughter was there with them.)

----------------------------------------------

(Brooke and Haley are sitting poolside while Jamie and Ellie are swimming. Jamie and Ellie get out of the pool and walk over to the adults. Brooke wraps Ellie in a towel and Haley wraps Jamie in a towel. The kids then jump on the adult's laps)

Jamie: How do you think their date is going?  
Ellie: I don't know. Do you think they found the chocolate chip cookies?  
Brooke: Ok, little match makers. I'm sure everything is going great. We'll find out tomorrow. Who's ready for late night pizza?  
Ellie: I am!  
Jamie: Me too

Brooke: Ok then let's head back to the room and order it

(Jamie and Ellie take off to the elevator)

Haley: can't we just call Peyton pretending we have a question about Ellie and then ask her how it's going?  
Brooke: No! You're as bad as the kids and what if they're in the middle of getting it on?  
Haley: I doubt they'll do that tonight

Brooke: I hope they do!  
Haley: I hope they don't! That's not taking it slow

Brooke: Whatever!  
Jamie: Come on you two. We're waiting!

(Brooke and Haley join the kids and get on the elevator. All they can all think about is how Peyton and Lucas' date is going. They hoped it was going awesome and the couple would be more in love tomorrow when they get home)

------------------------------------------------

(Lucas and Peyton had finished dinner and cleaned up all the dishes. They had started on a second bottle of wine and the chocolate chip cookies. They were sitting in the candle lit living room on the couch talking. Lucas noticed a photo album book in the bookcase)

Lucas: Is that a photo album book with Ellie in it?  
Peyton: Oh yeah! It's her baby book

Lucas: May I?  
Peyton: Of course

(Peyton gets off the couch and grabs the book and coming back and sitting next to Lucas)

Peyton: You want to look without commentary or with commentary

Lucas: With

Peyton: ok

(Peyton opens the photo album book to the first page. Lucas' face saddens when he sees the picture. It's a picture of Ellie probably taken hours after she was born. She had wires all over and she was in an incubator. Lucas rubs his finger over the picture)

Peyton: (turning the page) her birth certificate, foot prints, hand prints….

Lucas: (looking at the birth certificate) My name's on here!  
Peyton: Of course it is. She's your daughter

Lucas: but her name is Elizabeth Anna Sawyer!

Peyton: I just couldn't do that to her  
Lucas: What about now?

Peyton: We can talk about it…  
Lucas: I'd like that

Peyton: Ok

(They look at a few more pages and Lucas smiles as Peyton tells him about them. Then he stops her at a page with Ellie in a pink cast)

Peyton: She fell off her bike

Lucas: I remember you telling me that

Peyton: She screamed

Lucas: I bet she did

Peyton: The neighbor came rushing over. I was sitting in the driveway holding her arm. It was broken into two pieces. Luckily it broke above the elbow. The bone had went right through the skin. It was gross. I was by myself. She passed out from the pain which I was glad but it was horrible.  
Lucas: what did you do?  
Peyton: My neighbor, Maggie, with the boys Ellie plays with is a nurse. She's the one that rushed over. She told me I had to keep Ellie's arm still. She ran into her house and grabbed some magazines and ace bandage. She came back and wrapped Ellie's arm. Then she told me to pick her up carefully. She put her two boys in the car and drove us to the hospital. The doctor's called protective services on me. They said they had to because I was a young mother and little kids don't break their arms that easily. Maggie was pissed. She told them what happened and how she saw the whole thing. They apologized but it was just the fact. Her husband came and got their kids and she stayed with me the whole time. We were in the hospital for 24 hours. It was horrible. She has surgery, and then had to be put in a cast then given pain meds.

Lucas: Where was Julian?  
Peyton: I don't remember. I know Maggie's husband George told him we were at the hospital and he came as soon as he got the message but I don't remember where he was

Lucas: So you were alone a lot even when you were with Julian  
Peyton: Yeah I guess so. I never really thought about it. Anyway, if you feel El's arm you can feel where she broke it

Lucas: Really?  
Peyton: yeah

(They finish looking at all the pictures and Lucas smiles at his little girl. Peyton smiles at him. She turns it to the second to last page. It reads Disney 08. There are pictures of Ellie and Jamie at Disneyland and in the pool at the hotel. There is a picture of Brooke and Ellie with the princesses and one of Peyton and Ellie standing with Mickey Mouse. Then Lucas notices a picture of him and Ellie sleeping on the couch. Ellie had her princess crown on and it was tilted to the side. Underneath it it says Daddy's little princess)

Lucas: When did you have time to do this?  
Peyton: I did it while I was lying upstairs

Lucas: I didn't see you working on it

Peyton: I had Brooke get the pictures and one night I couldn't sleep. You were sound to sleep on the floor. You looked so cute. I turned the lamp on and you didn't even stir. I worked on it for a few hours. I wanted to get you in her baby book. I thought it was about time

Lucas: (leaning over and kissing her) Thank you, Peyton!

Peyton: You're welcome, Luke

(They turn the page to the last page with pictures on it. It said Christmas 08. There in the middle of the page was a huge picture of Lucas and Ellie on Christmas morning playing with her kitchen he had bought her. Underneath it read: "I knew I'd get my Christmas wish! Mommy this is the best Christmas ever! I can't believe that I finally get to meet my daddy!"

(Lucas smiles at the picture of him and Ellie and what Peyton wrote underneath it. He stares at it for a long time. Then he shakes his head and the smile escapes his face)

Peyton: What's the matter?  
Lucas: What would have happened if I didn't come here this Christmas?  
Peyton: She would have been sad then she would have gotten over it and we would have taken her shopping and bought her tons of stuff to make up for it. I might have even let her call Julian dad. Then when Brooke got back to Tree Hill she would have kicked your ass for ruining Ellie's Christmas.

Lucas: Yeah, Brooke scares me especially when it comes to you and Ellie. Do you know this is the first time in 4 years and 7 months that Brooke has actually talked to me…

Peyton: No, I didn't know that

Lucas: Oh yeah whenever she'd address me it was always hey jackass!

Peyton: (laughing) that's Brooke!

Lucas: (laughing) you really would have let her call Julian dad?

Peyton: Probably not! I never have so I doubt I would have started now unless she would have asked why she was crying hysterically because Santa didn't bring her real dad!

Lucas: that seems fair… Peyton, can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure Luke

Lucas: If I wouldn't have come to LA would you have married Julian?

Peyton: (grabbing Lucas' hand) Honestly… I probably would have.

Lucas: (looking down) Oh…

Peyton: Luke, not because I loved him more than you because I never did I just loved him and I wouldn't have wanted to lose him. He was great to me and Ellie. He took great care of us and we loved each other. That doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you because I didn't and he knew that. When we moved in here together he was helping me unpack and he found the box of Raven books. I wanted to make it work with him so I told him to put them in the basement. Then one day Ellie had brought a copy upstairs and he flipped. I told him I hadn't seen it in two years since we moved in but I lied to him Lucas. I didn't want to have the same tired fight we'd been having for four years so I told him I hadn't looked at it since we moved in but that wasn't the truth. I'd go and sit in the basement when he was gone or asleep and I'd read it over and over again. I'd listen to you reading on the CD and wish we were together. I ached for you. I ached for our daughter to know you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I loved Julian but I always wondered what would have happened if I would have said yes and we would have gotten married and pregnant.

Lucas: I have a picture of you in high school. It was one of us we weren't together but we were friends and we were at a party. It was before we hooked up. Actually I think it was the TRIC gig you put together that Psycho Derek was sniffing your hair at. Someone snapped a picture of us. It was a good picture. Anyway that picture is the bookmark in one of my copies of my book. It marks the page talking about the State Championship game. Every night before I go to bed I read those pages and think to myself what a fool I was and how I should be with you and Ellie. I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to come.

Peyton: I'm glad you did Lucas  
Lucas: I'm glad you let me stay… I'll be right back

Peyton: Um ok

(Lucas gets up and walks out of the room. He returns with a box in his hands.)

Lucas: (handing Peyton the box) Here…

Peyton: What is it?  
Lucas: Open it

(Peyton slowly opens the box. She sees it's full of cards, pictures and other things. She starts going through it. She takes out the pictures of her and Ellie the day she was born)

Peyton: Where'd you get this?  
Lucas: Jamie gave it to me a few weeks ago

Peyton: That day was hell

Lucas: Will you please tell me about it? Early you just turned the page when we were looking at the picture… I want to know

Peyton: Ok…It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and it wasn't. I was so scared.

Lucas: You can tell me, Peyton.

Peyton: It was a calm day for LA December and I was out shopping for Jamie to send him home some presents. They weren't coming for Christmas because they thought they should stay home with you. They were coming after Christmas for my due date. I was so excited. I had just gotten my ultrasound and she was perfect. I didn't know it was a girl at the time. I wanted it to be surprised and not knowing was killing Brooke and Haley!

(Lucas smiled because he remember how they were complaining because they couldn't by proper gifts)

Peyton: I walked into my apartment building and I fell over in pain. My neighbor at the time, Julian, walked in behind me. We had become friends over the few months I had lived there and he really helped me out through the pregnancy. He got a panic look on his face and rushed me to the hospital. After being in labor for 15 hours they decided that they would have to take Ellie c-section. I panicked again but before I went into surgery Brooke, Haley and Nathan showed up. It really helped me to calm down. I went in for a c-section and they told me I had a girl but she wasn't breathing and they had to rush her to newborn intensive care (NICU). I started crying hysterically. I couldn't stop. I just knew I couldn't lose my daughter.

(Peyton looks at Lucas and he has tears streaming down his face. He could also see the pain in her eyes)

Lucas: Peyton, I don't…

Peyton: I begged Brooke to call you and she cried and cried telling me I had to respect your wishes and leave you alone. After about 3 days I stopped asking because I knew she was right

Lucas: I just…  
Peyton: After about 3 hours they took me to the NICU. She was so little and she had wires and tubes all over her. They let me hold her for about 20 minutes. That's when Brooke took that picture

Lucas: I'm sorry, Peyton I really am  
Peyton: Luke, please… I know you are

Lucas: Keep looking through the box

(Peyton took out photos of her and Lucas in high school and in LA. She saw Ellie's school picture and smile.)

Lucas: Jamie

Peyton: He's a smart boy  
Lucas: That he is

(Peyton took out all the cards and letters. Most we addressed to Ellie but there was one with Peyton's name on it.)

Lucas: Those are birthday and Christmas cards for Ellie, one of each for every year. That's the letter I wrote you the day Brooke, Haley, and Nathan told me they were going to LA because you were in labor.

Peyton: Oh…

Lucas: take out the blue book

Peyton: (taking the book out of the box and looking at it) it's a bank book  
Lucas: I know and it's for Ellie. I put money in there every month. Its for when she turns 18…

Peyton: Lucas….  
Lucas: I can see you're doing great for yourself out here but I wanted you to know that not a day goes by that I haven't thought about Ellie and that I wished I would have done something different!

Peyton: You just did… you came to LA for her! I can't believe you have all this stuff

Lucas: It's my Peyton/Ellie box

Peyton: We were fools Luke

Lucas: We sure were

Peyton: Thank you

Lucas: For what?  
Peyton: Coming back for us

Lucas: Thank you for letting me

(The music is still softly playing in the background and Lucas stands up and extends his hand to Peyton)

Lucas: Care to dance?  
Peyton: (taking his hand) I'd love too

(Lucas and Peyton start dancing around the living room. They are smiling at each other and Lucas kisses Peyton. It is a passion deep kiss. Neither pulls away for a long time. Finally Lucas pulls away and then quickly brushes her lips again)

Lucas: This feels like high school again. When we were happy

Peyton: Yeah, it does

Lucas: This is good, isn't it…. You and me

Peyton: (smiling because she remembers those words from before) Yeah, it's perfect!

(Peyton leans up and kisses him again. He pulls away and looks at her)

Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: Yes, Luke?  
Lucas: How would you feel about going upstairs?

Peyton: I thought you'd never ask

Lucas: Really?  
Peyton: Really…

(Lucas walks into the living room and blows out the candles. He then walks back to where Peyton is standing and grabs her hand. He leads her up the staircase and into her bedroom. He shuts the door and they start kissing. He is kissing her neck and she is unbuttoning his shirt. His hands are running though her hair and she smiles at him. He continues to kiss her neck and then finds his way to her mouth. She pulls away and stops him)

Lucas: (out of breath) What's the matter?  
Peyton: Wait we can't…

Lucas: (looking confused) Why not?  
Peyton: Oh we can… it's just that I'm in my granny panties and I want to look great for you… When we were shopping I picked something up and I want to put it on… can you wait?  
Lucas: Wait a minute you picked something up while you were shopping today for this?  
Peyton: I had high hopes we'd end up here before too long

Lucas: You did?  
Peyton: Lucas, I've been waiting for you to come back for almost 5 years! I love you don't you realize that? I want to be with you in every way possible!

Lucas: I love you too Peyton  
Peyton: I know you do that's why we can find ourselves here so fast!

Lucas: Can you be fast?  
Peyton: I promise

Lucas: Then I'll wait

Peyton: (kissing him) thank you

(Peyton walks over to her dresser and grabs some things out of her top drawer and walks into the bathroom. Lucas sits on the bed. Peyton is quickly changing into a black pair of underwear and a cute little black spaghetti strap tank and a part of shorts that match. She runs her hands over her legs and realizes she hasn't shaved in a few days. She quickly puts shaving cream on and shaves her legs. She grabs her lip stick and freshens her face. She looks in the mirror and smiles. She walks out of the bathroom to see Lucas sound to sleep on her bed. She smiles at the sight and walks over and covers him up. She crawls into bed next to him and kisses him on the forehead. She knows that maybe tonight wasn't the night but they have many more nights to enjoy each other!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Daddy and Me!**

(Peyton was standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She had abandoned the cute tank and shorts she had put on for Lucas the night before. She was making waffles and coffee. Lucas came down the stairs. He was also wearing a part of pajama pants and t-shirt. He walks up behind her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. He walks over and sits at the counter. She turns to look at him)

Lucas: I am so sorry about last night Peyton. I was just so tired

Peyton: (smiling at him) it's no big deal

Lucas: Yes, it is! I wanted you so bad and then like a fool I fell asleep

Peyton: It didn't help that I took so long in the bathroom

Lucas: Yeah, you kind of did!  
Peyton: I see you did wake up at some point and put your pajamas on  
Lucas: Do you know how uncomfortable jeans are to sleep in?  
Peyton: Yes

Lucas: And I'm pretty sure you were rocking hotter nightwear than that when I got up!  
Peyton: I was but I can't come downstairs in that and why didn't you wake me up when you got up last night?  
Lucas: why didn't you wake me up when you came out of the bathroom?

Peyton: I didn't want to you looked so cute

Lucas: Same here…

Peyton: I'll make it up to you

Lucas: Oh don't worry I'll be collecting.

Peyton: Good!

Lucas: Was it ok that I climbed back in bed with you last night?  
Peyton: yeah, I was kind of thinking about that

Lucas: Oh, ok. What were you thinking?  
Peyton: I was thinking I'd kick Brooke out and you could move into my room with me

Lucas: Are you sure?  
Peyton: I kind of like waking up in your arms and if we're trying this out and you want to wake up next to me every morning then yes I'm sure

Lucas: I like waking up with you in my arms so I'd love that

Peyton: Then it's settled

Lucas: Ok…

(Peyton walks over to the counter with two plates of waffles. She sets them down and walks back over and grabs her cup of coffee. She joins Lucas at the counter. He takes a bite of his waffles.)

Lucas: These are great

Peyton: Thanks (taking a bite of hers and smiling at him)  
Lucas: I have a favor to ask you

Peyton: Ok, what's up?  
Lucas: I was wondering if I could take Ellie for the day

Peyton: Take her where?  
Lucas: Out. I don't know to a movie or lunch or a movie and lunch or to the bookstore. Just so we can spend some time alone together.

Peyton: that's fine. When do you want to take her?  
Lucas: Today

Peyton: I'll get her ready when she gets home. They called a while ago so I'm expecting them any minute

Lucas: Perfect… Are you sure you're ok with this you looked a little strange when I asked you?  
Peyton: Luke, you're her father of course I'm ok with you spending the day with her

Lucas: Ok

(Lucas leans over and kisses Peyton. They kiss deeply and for a long time. They are startled apart by a little voice)

Ellie: (shouting) yes, they're kissing!

Peyton: (getting off the stool and walking over to Ellie picking her up) Hi, sweetheart

Ellie: Mommy did you and daddy have a good time last night?  
Peyton: We had a great time! Thanks so much for date night

Jamie: (walking in) you're welcome  
Lucas: Did you guys eat breakfast?  
Jamie: Yeah, IHOP

Peyton: Again?  
Ellie: It's our favorite place

Peyton: Whatever! Take your bags upstairs and then come right back down I want to talk to you Ellie

Ellie: ok, mommy

(Ellie and Jamie grab their bags and head up the stairs. Haley, Brooke and Nathan walk in. Nathan heads up the stairs with the bags. Haley and Brooke look at Peyton and roll their eyes)

Peyton: What?!  
Brooke: You're in your mommy and daddy pajamas! No sex last night?  
Lucas: (shocked) Brooke, don't be so bold!

Haley: Well?  
Lucas: Hales, not you too!

Peyton: All I'm going to say is that Brooke you're moving into Ellie's room with her and Lucas is moving into my room with me and no…

Brooke: (cutting her off) Why not?  
Lucas: I feel asleep!  
Haley: (laughing) You did not?  
Lucas: Thanks, Hales!  
Peyton: It's my fault… I had to go into the bathroom to change and take care of some things!  
Brooke: You so had hairy legs! I told you the day Lucas came back that you needed to shave those legs every day but no do you listen to me?!

Peyton: Ok, Brooke thank you for turning our romantic night into a public affair!

Brooke: That's what I'm here for!

Lucas: Well if the room's a rockin don't come knockin!

Peyton: Lucas!

Lucas: they started it!  
Peyton: And I'm finishing it! Enough! We don't talk about Haley and Nathan's sex life!

Haley: Since we've been here we don't haven't had one!

Lucas: Oh, then need date night!  
Peyton: Yeah, you guys do. Brooke's going out tonight with Jackson, so how about you and Nathan go out tonight and Luke and I will keep Jamie. You can get a hotel room and you know…. I can get you a room at the Sheraton for free. It's where I put up all the artists so they give me complementary nights there. I have like 10 of them because Julian never wanted to go. Come on let me do this for you. I'll make you a reservation at The Little Door. It is one of the most romantic restaurants in LA.

Haley: I'm game!

Peyton: Yeah! I'll take care of everything and we'll charge it all to Red Bedroom Records. I have accounts at every restaurant in town so it won't be a problem

Haley: thank you, Peyton  
Peyton: Please you've been taking care of Ellie most of your vacation. You deserve a night with just you and your husband

Brooke: And what do I get?  
Peyton: My unconditional love

Brooke: I always get the short end of the stick!

(Nathan, Ellie, and Jamie walk back into the kitchen. Haley is beaming from ear to ear.)

Nathan: What's up with you Haley?  
Haley: Peyton, setting us up with a date night tonight and she's keeping Jamie!  
Nathan: (walking over and hugging Peyton) I love you! Thank you!  
Peyton: (hugging him back) No problem

Nathan: Come on Jamie let's go play some Rockband

Jamie: Yes!

(Nathan and Jamie walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.)

Haley: I'm tired so I'm going to go take a nap. I want to be ready for tonight!  
Peyton: (laughing) Ok

Brooke: I need a shower

(Haley and Brooke walk out of the kitchen. Ellie is sitting on Lucas' lap)

Ellie: Mommy, didn't you want to tell me something?  
Peyton: Yes I did.

Ellie: What is it?  
Peyton: How would you like to spend the day with your daddy?  
Ellie: Are you going to come too, mommy?  
Peyton: No, baby just you and daddy

Lucas: (looking kind of sad) Mommy can come if you don't want to go alone with me

Ellie: No, it's not that I don't want to go with you daddy we just have 9 days so I want you to spend all your time here with mommy

Lucas: remember I'm staying after Nathan and Haley leave so I have more than 9 days. I can take one day to spend with you!  
Ellie: (smiling) ok, then! What are we going to do?  
Lucas: What would you like to do?  
Ellie: Go to the bookstore, the pet store, maybe lunch, a walk in the park, the movie store and the pizza place

Lucas: Ok, why do you want to go to the movie store and pizza place if we're going to get lunch?  
Ellie: If it's only going to be you, me, mommy and Jamie tonight then we can have family movie night and on family movie night mommy and I always rented 3 movies while Uncle Julian was at work and ordered pizza. Then when he got home we'd let him pick the movie and watch the movie and eat pizza. So today you and me can pick out 3 movies and then mommy and Jamie can pick the movie we are going to watch

Lucas: that's a good plan

Peyton: Ellie, if you have daddy call me before you come home I'll order the pizza from our favorite pizza place and it will be here when you get home!  
Ellie: Great!

Peyton: ok, let's get you ready for your date with your daddy!  
Ellie: Ok (getting off Lucas' lap and grabbing Peyton's hand) Let's go mommy

(Peyton picks Ellie up and starts for the stairs. Lucas watches his daughter and his girlfriend with a smile on his face. Peyton carries Ellie up the stairs and into her room. She puts Ellie on her bed)

Ellie: Mommy, are you and daddy girlfriend and boyfriend?

Peyton: we are honey

Ellie: Is he going to move in with us?  
Peyton: I don't know honey. He's going to stay here with us for a while but maybe we can move to Tree Hill someday

Ellie: (smiling) really mommy we could move there with our family and see them every day?!

Peyton: I've been thinking about it…

Ellie: If you decided to move us there where would we live?  
Peyton: I'd buy us a house

Ellie: (looking sad) oh  
Peyton: (walking over and sitting next to her daughter) Where would you want to live, baby?  
Ellie: With daddy

Peyton: I bet daddy would have a room for you and you could spend the night there

Ellie: with you too?

Peyton: I don't know baby. Let's just have fun with daddy while he's here and we can think about all this later!

Ellie: (hugging Peyton) great plan mommy! You always know what to do

Peyton: (Smiling and kissing her daughter on the forehead) not always baby

Ellie: Mommy, I love you!  
Peyton: I love you too princess

Ellie: Mommy, I've missed you. We haven't spent a lot of time together and I love spending time with my family but I miss my mommy

Peyton: I know baby. I miss my little princess too. I have a great idea tonight before bed I will read you your favorite story!  
Ellie: Really?  
Peyton: Really

Ellie: Thanks mommy (hugging Peyton again)  
Peyton: So what do you want to wear today?

Ellie: I want to wear the red, and blue, and brown patchwork vest with the fur on it. With my blue cords and white shirt. You know that outfit mommy

Peyton: (Smiling at her little fashion diva knowing she gets that from Brooke) Yes, I do and I'll get it out for you. How do you want to wear your hair?  
Ellie: In a pony tail

Peyton: Ok, let's get you changed

(Peyton takes Ellie's lounging clothes off and puts on her outfit she picked out. She then swoops her hair up into a ponytail. The little girl goes and looks in the mirror and smiles. Peyton smiles at Ellie)

Peyton: ready?  
Ellie: Ready mommy

(Peyton and Ellie walk out of her room and down the stairs. Lucas is sitting in the living room reading a book dressed ready to go. Peyton and Ellie walk into the living room)

Peyton: How'd you get dressed?

Lucas: I had some clothes in your room  
Peyton: Oh, ok

Lucas: El, you look beautiful

Ellie: (smiling) Thank you daddy

Lucas: Are you ready to go?  
Ellie: Yes I am

Peyton: Go grab your brown boots by the door

Ellie: Ok, mommy

(Ellie bounces out of the room and Lucas stands up. He walks over and brushes her lips with a light kiss. Peyton grabs he face and kisses him more passionately. She pulls away)

Lucas: Anything I need to know?  
Peyton: Nope, just don't get her everything she asks for!

Lucas: (giving her a sly look) Peyton  
Peyton: (giving him the same look) Lucas

Ellie: (walking in holding her boots) Here mommy  
Peyton: Sit down princess

(Ellie sits down and Peyton puts her cute little fashion boots on. Lucas, Peyton and Ellie walks to the front door. Peyton hands Lucas the keys to her car and a small bag. Lucas looks at her)

Lucas: What's in the bag?  
Peyton: Her hat, gloves, and scarf. It's kind of chili out so if you're outside she's going to need that stuff. There are also band-aids, tissues, hand sanitizer, and a snack.

Lucas: Are you serious?  
Peyton: yes I am and before she eats anything she has to wash her hands and don't let her go into the bathroom by herself. Most places have family bathrooms but if a place doesn't tell her to close her eyes and carry her into the men's room and take her into a stall. Then have her wash her hands but you'll have to help her because her eyes will be shut. She's used to it. Oh and we never flush toilets in public restrooms with our hands we always use our foot and pull the paper towel before you wash your hands in case somebody touched it before you with dirty hands. And we don't touch the bathroom handles with our hands either. We either use the inside of our shirts or paper towel.

Lucas: Honey, I thought you said there was nothing I needed to know before I left

Peyton: I guess there was

Lucas: Can we go now?  
Peyton: Yep, I think so. (bending down) Come here Ellie  
Ellie: (going over to her mom) Yes, mommy

Peyton: You listen to daddy and don't ask him to buy you things that not polite and always use your manners and if you have to go to the bathroom let daddy know. No accidents today, ok?  
Ellie: Ok

Lucas: (worriedly) Accidents?  
Peyton: the first time she went with Julian without me she was afraid to ask him to take her to the bathroom and she wet her pants. She doesn't do that anymore but sometimes she gets nervous, so you might just want to ask her every once in a while if she needs to use the bathroom

Lucas: Ok, Ellie run before mommy gives us anymore instructions!  
Ellie: (hugging her mommy tightly) I'll see you later mommy

Peyton: Ok, have fun baby

Lucas: (kissing Peyton) do we need anything from the store, honey?  
Peyton: (taking back) What?  
Lucas: Do we need anything from the store? Ellie and I will be out so we can pick it up

Peyton: No, I think we're good

Lucas: Ok if you think of anything we need call my cell.

Peyton: ok will do

Lucas: (kissing her again) have a great day sweetheart. See you tonight

Peyton: Lucas, stop!  
Lucas: What?!  
Peyton: You sound like my husband leaving for work for the day!

Lucas: I do?  
Peyton: Yes  
Lucas: (Smiling) how'd I sound?  
Peyton: (smiling) pretty damn good

(Lucas kisses her again and he and Ellie go out the door. He smiles back at Peyton and she stands in the doorway watching him with his daughter. He puts her in her car seat and she waves at her mommy. Peyton watching them drive off. She hopes they have an amazing time together. She also hopes that Lucas will realize he wants this and makes it last forever!)

----------------------------------

(Lucas and Ellie are sitting at the ice cream shop. Ellie has a chocolate sundae in front of her and Lucas has a caramel one. Ellie is just staring at him. He's kind of nervous because the little girl is never this quiet. He hopes she ok)

Lucas: You ok, Ellie?

(Ellie just shakes her head yes)

Lucas: Do you think it was a good idea to start with ice cream today?  
Ellie: (smiling) Yes!  
Lucas: Why are you so quiet princess?  
Ellie: I don't know

Lucas: Is something on your mind?  
Ellie: Kind of

Lucas: What is it sweetheart? You can talk to me about anything

Ellie: Daddy, what is your last night?  
Lucas: Scott

Ellie: Like Uncle Nate, Aunt Hales, and Jamie, right?  
Lucas: Right

Ellie: What is mommy's last name?  
Lucas: You know that El!  
Ellie: (smiling) yeah, its Sawyer like mine.

Lucas: (smiling at her) Yes, that right

Ellie: Can I ask you something?  
Lucas: Sure, baby. What's up?  
Ellie: If Uncle Nate is Jamie's dad and both of their last names are Scott then how come you're my daddy and my last name is Sawyer and not Scott like the rest of my family?

Lucas: (almost chocking on his ice cream) Honey, you have your mommy's last night so it's the same as her

Ellie: All my friends have their daddy's last night. I'm the only kid in school who has my mommy's last night!

Lucas: That's ok to be different Ellie

Ellie: Oh, I know that! One time I told mommy that her, Julian and me weren't a real family because they weren't married and she told me that families come in all kinds of form and that it's ok if our family was different we were still a family

Lucas: That's true. You're mommy's a smart lady!

Ellie: She is and she's pretty and funny and she's a great mommy!

Lucas: Yes to all of that (Smiling in relief that he has changed to subject)

Ellie: So I'm ok with being different daddy but I just want to know why I have a different last night?  
Lucas: (damn, she's too smart!) Well honey when you were born your mommy was really mad at me because I made a lot of bad choices… She thought it would be better for you to have her last name because she didn't know if I'd ever come back to see you. She didn't want you to be sad because you had a different last name then her  
Ellie: What kind of bad choices did you make daddy?  
Lucas: I was really mean to your mommy

Ellie: Why didn't you love her anymore?  
Lucas: Oh, honey I have always loved your mom but I was scared and I just didn't know what to do!  
Ellie: Daddy?  
Lucas: What sweetheart?  
Ellie: Do you think now that you and mommy are boyfriend and girlfriend I could be a Scott too?  
Lucas: I don't know honey. Your mommy has to make that decision

Ellie: Why, you're my daddy?  
Lucas: I know but your mommy named you and I can't change your name she has too.

Ellie: (Smiling and taking a bite of her ice cream) ok

(She was happy with his answer and starting eating her ice cream again. She stopped and looked up at him again)

Ellie: Daddy?  
Lucas: (oh shit!) Yes, honey?  
Ellie: do you love mommy?  
Lucas: (smiling an easy one) Yes, I love your mom with all my heart

Ellie: (smiling) Great! Are you going to marry her?  
Lucas: (damn!) Ellie, I don't know why?  
Ellie: daddy, I know mommy said that we're ok just the two of us but we're not! Mommy needs a husband.

Lucas: Why does mommy need a husband?  
Ellie: To take care of her daddy. She always takes care of everything and I think that's why she got sick. We need you to help us so mommy doesn't get sick again! (With a tear in her eye)

(This broke Lucas' heart. Sometimes he forgot she was only 4 by the questions she asked and the way she behaved but sitting there right now she looked so small and she's so worried about her mom)

Lucas: baby, what if I promise that I will help mommy out and try to make sure she doesn't get sick again?  
Ellie: Really?  
Lucas: Really!  
Ellie: Are you going to leave us all the time?  
Lucas: I'll try not to

Ellie: Daddy, are you going to stay with us forever or are you going to go back to Tree Hill?  
Lucas: I don't know yet Ellie. That's kind of up to you and your mommy

Ellie: I want you to stay and live with us or I want to move to Tree Hill so we can be a family

Lucas: Honey, we don't need to worry about this right now! I'm going to stay here for a while and we can work all of this out  
Ellie: daddy, if mommy and I move to Tree Hill can we live with you?

Lucas: Ellie, you and your mom aren't going to move to Tree Hill!  
Ellie: Mommy asked me this morning if I'd like to live there

Lucas: (looking shocked) She did?  
Ellie: Yes, she said she been thinking about it

Lucas: Really?!  
Ellie: Yes daddy! She said she would buy us a house and we could live there. I asked her if we could live with you and she told me that you would probably have a room for me at your house and I could spend the night but if you're boyfriend and girlfriend then why can we all live together?

Lucas: Honey, if your mom decides she wants to move to Tree Hill then of course you can live with me if mommy wants too but maybe mommy will want to buy a house and live by herself with you and that's ok too. Of course you can come over and stay with me whenever you want.

Ellie: Can mommy stay too?

Lucas: If she wants too

Ellie: Daddy, mommy really loves you

Lucas: How do you know that?  
Ellie: Because I can see it in her eyes

Lucas: what do you mean?  
Ellie: When she looks at you her eyes twinkle like a star… They've never done that before.  
Lucas: How about when she looked a Julian?  
Ellie: Nope daddy!

Lucas: (smiling) Finish your ice cream

Ellie: (taking another bite) daddy, I have another question

Lucas: (bracing him) Ok, baby what?  
Ellie: Can we get a dog?  
Lucas: (another easy one) Sure, if you move to Tree Hill you can get a dog!

Ellie: No, daddy can we get a dog today?  
Lucas: What would mommy say?  
Ellie: (Smiling) she'd say yes!

Lucas: Are you sure about that, El?  
Ellie: (smiling) Yes! She loves dogs!

Lucas: then why don't you have one?  
Ellie: Mommy's too busy but if you're going to be here you and I can take care of it

Lucas: That's a good point. Ok, let's go get a dog  
Ellie: (Smiling) really?  
Lucas: Really!  
Ellie: thanks daddy

Lucas: Now finish your ice cream

(Lucas watched and Ellie finished her ice cream. He did just promise to get his daughter a dog. Shit, what was Peyton going to say? He'd never seen her with an animal before. He'd never seen her with a kid either and she does great with that. No turning back now. He promised and he wasn't going to go back on his promise. He better get the stuff to build a dog house because he might need a place to sleep when he gets home…. Home… he liked the thought of this being his home and his routine spending days out with his daughter. He liked the thought even better that Peyton might actually want to come home to Tree Hill but why would she want to buy a house? Why wouldn't she just move in with him?)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Can't resist those blue Eyes: **

**A/N: This update contains an adult theme at the end!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Peyton and Jamie are snuggled on the couch. Jamie is reading to Peyton. He is enjoying the alone time with his aunt. He wishes he could spend every day with her but she lived too far away. The front door opens and Lucas walks in. He has a nervous look on his face. Peyton is smiling but it quickly fades when she doesn't see Ellie.)

Lucas: Hey

Peyton: Where's Ellie?  
Lucas: Front Porch

Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: Jamie, go sit on the porch with Ellie  
Jamie: Sure Uncle Lucas.

(Jamie jumps off the couch and heads out the door. Peyton sits up and looks at Lucas. He comes over and sits next to Peyton and kisses her quickly on the lips)

Peyton: What did you do?  
Lucas: I'm going to let Ellie tell you but I wanted to prepare you a little

Peyton: Lucas!  
Lucas: Just remember that you love me and that she has those same blue eyes you can't resist… Well I can't resist them either  
Peyton: Lucas Eugene Scott! What in the hell did you do?  
Lucas: Now I know you're going to be mad but I did two things today both she asked for but I realize now I should have told her no but when you promise you promise and I couldn't break my promise

Peyton: (getting angry) Lucas! Bring Ellie in here right now!  
Lucas: Ok, but just remember you love me

Peyton: I may change my mind after I find out what you did

Lucas: (looking sad) I hope not

Peyton: Our daughter!

(Lucas kisses her again quickly and walks out to the door and opens it)

Lucas: Ok, El, come on in here

(Ellie and Jamie walk in with something following them. Ellie had a tearstained face. Peyton looked at her daughter and her heart dropped. She didn't notice the little object behind her.)

Peyton: Ellie, what's the matter?! Why were you crying?  
Ellie: It hurt mommy…

Peyton: What hurt?

(Ellie slowly turned her head and revealed her ears to Peyton. Peyton looked at them and gasped with surprise)

Ellie: Don't be mad at daddy! I begged him when we were at the mall. It hurt really bad mommy.

Peyton: (giving Lucas a dirty look) I'm sure it did honey. That's why mommy told you you had to wait until you were a little older to get your ears pierced

Lucas: (looking down) you did?  
Ellie: Mommy, do you like the pretty earrings I picked out?  
Peyton: (looking closer) Yes, honey they're beautiful.  
Ellie: Are you mad at us mommy?  
Peyton: I'm not mad at you but why did you ask daddy when you knew you were supposed to wait until you were a little older?  
Ellie: I don't know. I just really wanted my ears pierced but Katie and Molly both got their ear pierced for Christmas

Peyton: (grabbing Ellie's hands) Elizabeth, you know you can't have everything you want and it's not fair to ask your daddy for things that I've told you you couldn't have! That's not nice to daddy. He wants to make you happy and he doesn't know what I've said yes to and what I've said no to.

Ellie: I'm sorry mommy. Please don't be mad at daddy, please

(All of a sudden the dog that Ellie had been hiding starts barking)

Peyton: What the he- - (Stopping herself)  
Ellie: Um daddy sort of bought me a dog today too

Peyton: (looking at Lucas) He did did he?  
Lucas: I told you I did two things today you weren't going to like!

Peyton: I can't believe this!

Ellie: (picking up the puppy) It's a chocolate Lab. Champ's a boy. Champ is short for Champion! Do you like him mommy?

Peyton: (taking the puppy from Ellie) Ellie we can not have a puppy! I told you I don't have time to take care of a puppy  
Ellie: That's ok mommy daddy and I will do it

Peyton: Ellie!

(Champ lays down on Peyton's lap and snuggles into her.)

Ellie: He already loves you mommy… Please don't make me take him back to the store. He was all alone and he looked so sad. He's brothers and sisters were all gone. Please mommy let me keep him!

Jamie: He's a cool dog Aunt Peyton

Peyton: Ellie and Jamie why don't you go and play in Ellie's room while Lucas and I have a little chat

Jamie: Oh, Uncle Lucas, you're in trouble!!!  
Lucas: No I'm not. Now go upstairs

Jamie: Ok

Ellie: I had fun today daddy and I'm sorry if I got you in trouble

Lucas: You didn't get me in trouble baby. Just go play sweetheart

(Ellie hugs Lucas and her and Jamie head up the stairs. Peyton petting the dog shooting daggers at Lucas with her beautiful green eyes. Lucas joins her on the couch and goes to kiss her. She turns her head and he gets her cheek.)

Lucas: So I am in trouble

Peyton: Lucas, you bought her a dog and let her get her ears pierced all in the same day!

Lucas: (shrugging his shoulders) bad calls?  
Peyton: (trying not to smile at him because she wanted to be mad) Yes, Lucas! It was a very bad call! You can't just buy her puppies and let her get her ears pierced without talking to me!  
Lucas: I know but those puppy dog eyes she gave me… I'm sorry Peyton I couldn't tell her no

Peyton: So when she's 16 and wants to go out with the hotheaded jock that's slept with every girl in school are you going to be able to tell her no then?  
Lucas: Our daughter is never going out with any guy jock or nerd!

Peyton: Lucas, you need to not give her everything she wants

Lucas: Peyton, if we were together right now and living in Tree Hill and our daughter wanted a dog would you have gotten her one?

Peyton: Probably

Lucas: then what's the difference?  
Peyton: We just started this relationship again Luke and eventually you're going to have to go home and then I have to be responsible for the dog  
Lucas: Then I guess I'll just have to stay so I can take care of Champ (smiling at her)  
Peyton: I give up!

(Ellie comes running into the living room)

Ellie: we can keep him?!  
Peyton: Elizabeth Anna Sawyer! Were you sitting on the stairs listening?  
Ellie: (looking down) maybe

Peyton: You aren't supposed to do that!  
Ellie: I know but I didn't want you to make daddy leave

Peyton: Why would I want to make daddy leave?  
Ellie: Because I was unfair to him and he pierced my ears and got me a dog

Peyton: honey when you love someone you don't send them away just because they do something you don't like

Ellie: So we can keep the dog and keep daddy?  
Peyton: yes, we can keep both!

Ellie: Yeah!

(Jamie comes running into the living room)

Jamie: Come on Champ!

Peyton: take him out in the back yard so you can play with him

Ellie: Ok mommy

Lucas: I have a whole bunch of dog stuff in the car

Peyton Have fun carrying that in

Lucas: You're not going to help me?  
Peyton: He's your and Ellie's dog. You two are going to have to take care of him  
Lucas: Aw… come on Peyton (batting his blue eyes at her)  
Peyton: Fine, I'll help you but only because…  
Lucas: You can't resist the eyes either!

Peyton: I never have been able to resist your charm and probably never will be able to!

(Lucas grabs Peyton and kisses her hard on the lips. Ellie and Jamie laugh and then run out the back door. Peyton and Lucas walk out the front door hand in hand. She loved this feeling… He loved this feeling… They were both going to make sure they didn't screw it up this time.

---------------------

(Peyton, Lucas, Ellie, and Jamie are sitting on the floor in the living room. They have made a snuggle zone and are watching **The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Jamie is laying across Peyton's lap and Ellie is laying across Lucas' lap. Peyton has her head on Lucas' shoulder. There is a half eaten pizza on the coffee table that they moved out of the way and Champ is asleep between Peyton and Lucas. Ellie gets up and goes to sit on the opposite side of Jamie next to Peyton)**

Ellie: Mommy

Peyton: What sweet baby girl?  
Ellie: I want to be a Scott!

Peyton: (looking down at her daughter) what do you mean you are a Scott?  
Ellie: No I'm not… I am Sawyer!

Peyton: Honey, your daddy is a Scott so that makes you part Scott and part Sawyer!

Ellie: No mommy you don't understand. I don't want my last name to be Sawyer anymore. I want it to be Scott like my daddy. Everyone has their daddy's last name and I want my daddy's last name too

Peyton: That a big decision, Ellie

Ellie: Mommy, I know I can't have everything I want so I'll make you a deal… We'll take Champ back to the store if I can have my daddy's last name

Peyton: Ellie, it doesn't work like that.

Ellie: How does it work?  
Peyton: We have to go to the courthouse where they keep all of the birth certificates and legal change your name.

Ellie: can we do that mommy?  
Peyton: I don't know honey. Your dad and I will have to talk about it

Ellie: (looking sad) Ok, mommy

Jamie: Sawyer is a cool last name Ellie

Ellie: Your last name is Scott too. So then we'd have the same last name and everyone would know we were family

Jamie: Ellie, my last name is Scott because both my mom and dad are Scotts. Your mom is a Sawyer so you have the same last name as your mom and maybe wanting to change that will make her sad

Ellie: (looking up at Peyton) Oh, mommy I'm sorry. I don't want to make you sad. If you don't want me to be a Scott I will stay a Sawyer. I'm sorry mommy (hugging Peyton)  
Peyton: El, like I said your dad and I will talk about it

Ellie: ok, mommy

(She gets up and walks back over to Lucas and lays back down on his lap. Peyton looks at Lucas and he shrugs his shoulders. Peyton smiles at him. They sit and watch the movie for a little bit longer. Ellie sits up again)

Jamie: Now what?!  
Ellie: I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind  
Jamie: Well don't worry about it! I'm trying to watch this movie

Ellie: Jamie, I have to talk to my mommy and daddy it's important.

Jamie: (pausing the movie) I'm going to go get a drink and some junk food. Talk fast El!  
Ellie: (getting up and hugging Jamie) Thanks Jamie!  
Jamie: (rubbing her head) you're welcome little dude!

(Jamie and Ellie hit knuckles and Jamie walks out of the room. Peyton reaches her arms out to Ellie. Ellie crawls over to her mommy's lap and snuggles into her.)

Peyton: What are you thinking about sweetheart?

Ellie: I told daddy that you might want to move back to Tree Hill

Peyton: El!  
Ellie: I wanted to know if we could live with him if we move there

Peyton: I told you that if we move to Tree Hill we'll buy a house

Ellie: I don't want to have our own house in Tree Hill mommy I want to live with daddy.

Peyton: Ellie, this is starting to give mommy a headache. You can't do everything with your dad!

Ellie: Mommy, I want us to be a family!

Peyton: We are a family: daddy's here, mommy's here and Ellie's here. That's a family baby girl!

Ellie: I'm sorry mommy. I won't talk about it again. I'm just confused because I don't understand and it makes me feel scared and sad

Peyton: (hugging Ellie) Baby, why do you feel scared and sad?  
Ellie: Well you, Julian and I were a family and he left and we're not a family anymore and now daddy's here but he doesn't live here so when he leaves does that mean we're not a family anymore?  
Peyton: baby, Julian made some bad choices and we broke up because mom doesn't trust him anymore.

Ellie: (smiling) and you wanted to be with daddy  
Peyton: ok smarty and I wanted to be with your dad but when daddy goes back to Tree Hill we're still going to be a family and you can go and visit him and He'll come and visit you or maybe we'll move to Tree Hill and we can all live in the same place together

Ellie: can we live in the same house?

(Peyton looks at Lucas and Lucas looks at Peyton.)

Lucas: My house is big enough for all of us. I have my room, Lil's old room and then my mom's room. We could all live there together

Peyton: Fine! If we move to Tree Hill then we can live with your dad. Ok? Now can we please put this issue to rest?  
Ellie: I'm not tired

Peyton: (laughing) baby, you're too funny! I love you and I'm sorry I snapped at you early

Ellie: It's ok mommy I just don't understand everything…

Peyton: Me either baby girl. But I know I love you

Lucas: I love both of you!  
Peyton: I'm pretty found of you too, Lucas

Ellie: Are you going to kiss each other?!  
Lucas: What if we are?  
Ellie: I'll close my eyes

(Ellie pretends to close her eyes but peeks out of the corner and Lucas leans over and kisses Peyton softly on the lips. Ellie giggles)

Lucas: Ok, you can open your eyes now!  
Ellie: You two make each other so happy!

Lucas: Your mommy does make me happy, baby girl

Peyton: Same here about your dad!

Ellie: This is the greatest night ever! Us with Jamie

(Jamie walks back into the living room with junk food and sodas. He hands one to Ellie and drops the food on the ground. Champ gets up and starts sniffing around. They all laugh. Jamie turns the move back on and they all enjoy the time with each other. Peyton had never felt so at ease on family movie night as she did right now. She lays her head on Lucas' shoulder and shoves a milk dud in her mouth. Then she shoves one in his. This night couldn't be better!)

--------------------------------

(Lucas is laying in Peyton's bed in his pajamas. He feels a little weird but he wasn't leaving for anything. She walks in carrying Champ and looks really sexy in her dark blue pajama bottoms, black TRIC West T-shirt and her hair pulled up. The dog added a cuteness factor that he loved. She put Champ in his little box that she had put in her room and crawled into bed with Lucas)

Peyton: they are finally asleep!  
Lucas: That's good

Peyton: They wanted to keep Champ but I told them that if he had to go to the bathroom they had to get up with him. Jamie told me to take him!

Lucas: (laughing) he would

Peyton: So we need to talk, Luke

Lucas: About what, Peyton?  
Peyton: Ellie and the name thing and then you telling her we could live with you if we move to Tree Hill and might I add that is an enormous if!

Lucas: She asked me about the name, scout's honor and you can live with me if you move to Tree Hill. If I move here I'm hoping you'll let me live with you

Peyton: What? No one is moving anywhere!

Lucas: babe one of us has to move

Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: because I'm not living one more day without you and Ellie, so if you want to move to Tree Hill I'm willing to help you and if not then I'm going home to pack up my stuff and I'll need to find an apartment here

Peyton: Are you serious?  
Lucas: Yeah, Peyton I am.

Peyton: You've only been here a few weeks Lucas how can you be so sure about all of this?  
Lucas: Peyton come on

Peyton: Ok, then… I'll have to think about all of this. I don't know if I can just pack up and leave

Lucas: How about this… We let Ellie finish out the school year here with her friends. That's what end of May beginning of June… Then we can decided if I'm going to move here permanently or if you guys are going to move back to Tree Hill with me

Peyton: You're going to stay here with us for the next five months?  
Lucas: Yep… I mean if that's ok

Peyton: then we'll decided what's best for our family LA or Tree Hill?  
Lucas: Yep

Peyton: And if it's LA we'll stay?  
Lucas: Yep and if it's Tree Hill we'll move?  
Peyton: Yep!

Lucas: Ok

Peyton: Ok, and um Luke…

Lucas: What Blondie?

Peyton: Let's go to the courthouse tomorrow and take care of the name thing!  
Lucas: Peyton, we don't have too

Peyton: I know but I want too. I want our family to be a family

Lucas: (smiling at her) Then maybe we should make you a Scott too…

(Lucas couldn't believe he just said that! Shit… Take it back… No because that's how he felt but he didn't want her to be scared off again he didn't want her to leave. He saw the look on her face. Shit! He messed up think fast… think fast how is he going to fix this? Peyton looked up at Lucas with shock and horror in her eyes. She felt excitement and fear and joy and terror all at the same time. Lucas knew he'd be sleeping on the couch but he wouldn't leave this time. He's prove to her that he would wait forever for her…)

Peyton: (smiling back at him) Try asking me properly some time and I just might take you up on that offer!

Lucas: I'll keep that in mind!

Peyton: You do that

(Peyton gets up and walks into the bathroom. Lucas hears the toilet flush and the water running. Peyton comes back out of the bathroom and on her way back to bed she locked the bedroom door. Lucas smiles at her. She smiles at him. She crawls up and sits on he's legs.)

Peyton: I know I'm not all sexy and rockin' dirty lingerie but I thought maybe if you were in the mood that maybe just maybe we could…

Lucas: Shut up and kiss me already!

(Peyton laughed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away and teased his mouth a little before he leaned into her and kissed her again. This time his tongue grazed her lips and she opened her mouth. Their tongues danced together. Lucas enjoyed this closeness but he wanted to be closer to her. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. He pulled away and she knew what he wanted. She wanted it too. She scooted off his lap and he grabbed her)

Peyton: No you come with me, babe

Lucas: Ok

(She laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. He braced himself with his hands and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her lips and then moved to her neck. Peyton thoughts started racing when he hit her favorite spot. God he remembered! She moaned at the way he kissed her and he smiled. He loved that he could still do that to her. She pulled his face to meet hers and their lips touched again. She loved how slow and gentle he was. He never rushed her and he always took his time. His hands wander down to her waist where her shirt met her pants. He grabbed the edge of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Damn she had a bra on! He was hoping she wouldn't. She didn't want to be the only one topless so she reached down and took Lucas' t-shirt off as well. Oh god his body was perfect like it always had been. He hadn't changed. She ran her fingers over his chest and he quivered with the feel of her finger tips on his bare skin. He loved her touch.)

Lucas: Peyton are you sure?  
Peyton: I haven't been more sure of anything in my life, Lucas  
Lucas: Peyton, I love you

Peyton: Luke, I Love you too.

(Lucas' hands found the edge of her pants and slid them down her legs. He threw them off the edge of the bed. She was laying there in her cute bra and matching underwear. She was beautiful. He started at her belly and kissed her all the way up her body until he reached her mouth. His tongue begged for her to open her mouth again and she did. He couldn't take it much longer and he'd need to close the gap between them. She reached down and played with the waistband of his underwear and got the outcome she was hoping for. She quickly removed them and flung then to the floor. The only thing keeping them apart now were here panties and Lucas quickly took care of that. They were laying there kissing and about to make love when Peyton pulled away)

Lucas: What is it? Did you change your mind? Do you want to stop?  
Peyton: No, not at all. Night stand!

Lucas: What?  
Peyton: I haven't been on birth control because first I thought I was pregnant and then I was on chemo and couldn't take it. We need to be safe

Lucas: Oh, of course.

Peyton: Night stand

(Lucas crawled to the night stand begrudgingly because he knew he was going to be getting a condom from the stash that Julian kept there but he wanted to be with Peyton so it didn't matter. He opened the drawer and found a new box which happened to be his favorite kind. He grabbed one and held it up)

Peyton: I know what you like!  
Lucas: I just…

Peyton: nope I took care of it. I didn't want you to feel like you were in my bed that I had been in with another man. I want you to be with me in our bed. I got new sheets and everything Lucas. Nothing in here reminds me of him it's all about you and me.

(Lucas leans in and kisses Peyton again. He then takes care of protecting themselves from being parents again. He leans over the top of her again.)

Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: Lucas… I'm sure

Lucas: Ok…

(He leans down and this time he didn't have to beg her to open her mouth it was waiting for him. After a few minutes they were as close as two people could possible be. They fell into their rhyme like they had never been out of it. He wanted to be closer to her so he went deeper and she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and he moaned. They continued to make love. It was wonderful and pleasurable and she knew she could never be without this man again. They both reached a point of ecstasy and they both moaned with the way they felt. They had somehow wrapped themselves in the blankets and before rolling off her Lucas kissed her again. He rolled to the side of her and she rolled on her side. He grabbed her in his arms and looked at her. She smiled and he smiled back. He couldn't believe this had just happened he loved this woman and the closeness they just share was unbelievable)

Lucas: Thank you Peyton  
Peyton: No, thank you

Lucas: Are you ok?  
Peyton: Never been better.

Lucas: Me either

(They kiss again and Lucas rolled over on his back. Peyton goes to get up. Lucas grabs her arm)

Lucas: Where are you going?  
Peyton: To find my clothes

Lucas: Why?  
Peyton: Because we have to unlock the door incase the kids have an emergency

Lucas: They'll come and get us besides I want to be next to your naked body while I sleep tonight

Peyton: I've never slept naked since I had Ellie

Lucas: (batting his eyes at her) please?

Peyton: Fine!

(She snuggles into her spot on his bare chest and the excitement inside of her started again. Lucas could feel her heart beating and it matched his. He loves this woman and he was going to marry her. He just had to figure out the perfect way to ask her.)

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry about the love scene. I don't know if it was too much or too awfully written. I haven't written one of those before and I've read a lot of fan fics and some I find way to over the top and others are not so much. I tried to write it how I was comfortable. If its too much let me know and I'll tone it down if there's going to be anymore. Let me know. I'm kind of afraid to post this in case it sucks.

Also, thank you for all the awesome reviews. Every time I read them I just go crazy writing an update!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in my update! I had to go back to work this week so I was a little busy getting ready for that! I'll try not to let so many days go by again with out updating. I'll at least try to update every other day! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 26: The Morning After **

(Brooke got in late from her date with Jackson. She didn't want to wake Peyton and Lucas so she didn't let them know she was home. She wanted Peyton to know she slept there last night but Peyton hadn't come in to check on her yet. She looks at Ellie's princess clock and it read 10:30. That's weird Peyton always checks on her to make sure she's not dead when she sleeps so late. She gets up and hears Ellie and Jamie in the spare room. She walks to Peyton's door and turns it. It's locked. Damn! She walks into the guest bathroom and grabs the key out of the medicine cabinet. She walks back down and unlocks Peyton's door. She can see her friends from there and smiles. She starts to walk towards them and a puppy jumps out of its box and starts barking at her. She bends down and picks him up)

Brooke: Good morning puppy! Aren't you cute! (Shaking Peyton) get up, Peyton!

Peyton: (jumping and bumping her head on Lucas's chin waking him up) Shit Brooke what the hell?!

Brooke: Um it's like 10: 30 and your kid's awake and you didn't even come in to check on me this morning and when did you get this dog and (pausing and looking at Peyton and Lucas in bed) oh my god you two totally had sex last night!

Lucas: (throwing a pillow at Brooke) get out!

Brooke: I can't believe this! This is great!

Lucas: Brooke out!

Peyton: We'll be out in a minute

Brooke: Make sure to put some clothes on first!  
Peyton: Get out, Brooke!

(Brooke walks out of the room carrying the puppy and down the hallway to see the kids. They have a box of cereal and Jamie is reading to Ellie)

Brooke: What are you two goof balls doing?  
Jamie: Waiting for you guys to get up and feed us!  
Ellie: There's Champ!

Brooke: Who's Champ?  
Jamie: the dog

Brooke: Oh well I think he needs to go to the bathroom!

Ellie: We'll take him out

Brooke: Good plan

Ellie: Aunt Brooke, where are my mom and dad? We knocked on the door but they didn't answer

Brooke: They were asleep but I just woke them up. Let's go downstairs and they'll meet us down there

Ellie: Ok

(Brooke, Ellie and Jamie walk out of the spare room.)

Brooke: (handing Champ to Jamie) Take the dog out back and let him go to the bathroom. I'm going to go make sure Peyton and Lucas get up!

Ellie/Jamie: Ok!

(Ellie and Jamie walk down the stairs with Champ. Brooke walks back to Peyton's room and opens the door)

Brooke: (Shouting into the room) If you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'm going to send the kids up and you can explain to them why you don't have any clothes one!

Lucas: (throwing a pillow at the door) get out!  
Peyton: Don't be a bitch!  
Brooke: 9 now and counting

(Brooke shuts the door and Peyton looks at Lucas. She smiles at him)

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing him passionately) Good morning, babe

Lucas: It's a great morning

Peyton: I don't want to get up!  
Lucas: me either. I want to spend the day in bed with you

Peyton: I know!

(Lucas grabs Peyton and they start kissing.)

Brooke: (downstairs shouting) 7 minutes left

Peyton: (pulling out of the kiss) we better get going

Lucas: Sometimes I hate her!  
Peyton: Me too!

(They both start laughing. Lucas grabs the sheet off the bed and wraps it around him. He finds Peyton's clothes and throws them at her. She slips them on and heads into the bathroom. He finds his clothes and slips them on. Peyton comes out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up. Lucas is waiting for her. She smiles at him. She walks over to him and he steals one more kiss before they walk out of the room and head down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brooke smiles at them and Ellie runs and jumps into Peyton's arms. Lucas grabs two cups of coffee and sits at the table)

Peyton: (carrying Ellie to the table and sitting down with him) Morning sweetheart!  
Ellie: You and daddy slept for a long time this morning!  
Peyton: (kissing her daughter on the forehead) I'm sorry about that sweetheart.

Ellie: It's ok. What are we going to do today, mommy?  
Peyton: Last night daddy and I talked about it and if you really want to we're going to take you to the courthouse so we can change your last night

Ellie: really?  
Brooke: (shocked) P. Sawyer?  
Jamie: Ellie, this is great!!

Brooke: (walking over next to her) Are you sure about this?  
Peyton: (face dropping) Kids, take Champ into the living room and play with him until the pancakes are done

Ellie: Ok mommy. (looking at Champ) Come on boy

(Champ runs after Ellie and Jamie as they leave the kitchen. Both Peyton and Lucas look at Brooke with shock in their eyes)

Brooke: I'm sorry but Lucas has only been in Ellie's life for a few weeks. When she was born you told me you didn't want her to live with his last name and wonder who she was

Peyton: She knows Lucas is her father we can't take that back. She wants to be a Scott

Brooke: But she's a Sawyer like you!

Lucas: Well Peyton may some day get married and then Ellie will have neither of our names. Why are you so against this?

Brooke: I'm not I just hope Peyton wasn't pressured into this!

Lucas: Brooke, I would never pressure Peyton into anything

Brooke: (walking over and flipping her pancakes) Ok then. If Peyton's ok with it then I'll just mind my own business

Peyton: I am!

Brooke: Subject closed then!  
Peyton: thank you! How was your date last night?  
Brooke: (turning around and smiling at her) It was wonderful! We had a great time. He's a really nice guy. We were hoping that you guys would go to the zoo with us before the kids go back to school so I can get to know Molly a little

Peyton: Sure we can do that.

Brooke: Great so um… how was your night last night?

Lucas: It was the greatest sex I've ever had, Brooke! Is that what you wanted to hear?  
Peyton: Lucas!!!

Lucas: I know when the two of you are alone you're going to talk about it so I might as well let her hear my side of the story too!

Brooke: (walking over with two plates of pancakes) Go take these to the kids and supervise so Champ doesn't eat any!

Lucas: (Taking the plates) Yes m'am

(Lucas walks out of the room and Brooke sits down with Peyton)

Brooke: (looking at her with concern) P. Sawyer…

Peyton: What Brooke?

Brooke: I'm your best friend in this entire world so I'm just going to say this out of concern…

Peyton: Brooke, I love him!

Brooke: Peyton, I know you do but he lives in Tree Hill and you live here!

Peyton: We talked about that

Brooke: and?  
Peyton: He's going to stay here until Ellie's done with school this year and then we're going to talk about either him moving here permanently or Ellie and I moving to Tree Hill!

Brooke: (Shocked) You're coming home?!  
Peyton: I don't know yet! We're going to do what's best for our family

Brooke: He's going to stay here for the next 5 months?  
Peyton: Yeah….

Brooke: really?  
Peyton: Yeah

Brooke: P. Sawyer…

Peyton: I know Brooke things are moving so fast but it's Lucas and I love him and I want to be with him

Brooke: Ok, then I'm just going to be the supportive best friend

Peyton: He sort of asked me to marry him!

Brooke: What?!  
Peyton: We were in bed talking about changing Ellie's name which I really want to do for her and for him and I said something about us being a family and he said something about making me a Scott too

Brooke: What did you say?  
Peyton: I told him if he asked me properly I might think about it

Brooke: Do you want to marry him, Peyton?  
Peyton: Brooke, of course I want to marry him! I wanted to marry him 5 years ago. I just didn't want to do it right then and there. I wanted him to ask me to marry him when I told him about Ellie. I want to spend the rest of my life with Lucas Scott!

Brooke: You know if that's really how you feel you can't expect him to move her Peyton  
Peyton: Why not? He's going to stay here for the next five months and he said he'd move here

Brooke: Peyton, he loves Tree Hill. Where's he going to go when you get into a fight… or how is he going to go every day without seeing Jamie or Haley or Nathan.... What about the Ravens…. He loves couching them. Or how about the fact that he just redid his house?  
Peyton: (looking sad) But my life is here…

Brooke: Your family isn't!  
Peyton: Brooke, my family comes here to visit us all the time!  
Brooke: And Ellie cries every time you take me to the airport and you cry yourself to sleep I'm sure. The only reason you've never been back to Tree Hill is because if Lucas and if you're together then why don't you want to come home?

Peyton: My business is here Brooke! What am I supposed to come home and live at Lucas' and let him take care of me and Ellie while I try to look for a job?

Brooke: no you can live with me and I'll take care of you while you look for a job!  
Peyton: (smiling) Brooke, I just don't know if I can come home…

Brooke: I know Lucas would give up everything to be here with you and Ellie I just don't know if he should have too it might make him….

Peyton: What?

Brooke: resent this…

Peyton: (getting mad) Noted!

Lucas: (walking in smiling and carrying the kids plates) Can I interrupt?

Brooke: I guess!

Lucas: The kids are done. I sent them up to get dressed to go to the courthouse and Nathan called he said that him and Haley don't know when they'll be home but they said thanks for the night at the hotel!  
Brooke: (smiling) It sounds like all of the couples in this house were rockin' last night!  
Peyton: (giving her an eye) really?  
Brooke: Not me but if things keep going well… (Raising her eyebrow)

Peyton: I guess I better get dressed

Brooke: Me too  
Lucas: Why?  
Brooke: If my goddaughter is changing her name today I want to be there!  
Peyton: We can go shopping after! El needs some new clothes

Lucas: You just bought her new clothes yesterday!

Brooke: Girls always need new clothes plus they always need to go shopping!

Lucas: Fine but Jamie and I are not going with you!

Peyton: There's a movie theater in the mall  
Lucas: Ok, let's go get dressed!

(The three friends head up the stairs, Lucas and Peyton followed by Brooke. Brooke watches and Lucas grabs Peyton's hand. She worries about this fast movement. Lucas has hurt Peyton so much… She decides she better call Millie later and extend her trip even more than she already had especially if Lucas was staying 5 months.… She can't leave Peyton right now. She's blinded by Lucas like always and she'd hate to be across the country if he flakes.)

---------------------------------------

(Peyton's standing at the counter filling out the paperwork. She looks back at Ellie who is sitting on Brooke's lap smiling. Lucas sees the way Peyton looks at Ellie and wishes he would have seen that for the last 4 years and been there to form the same kind of bond with his daughter. Brooke notices Lucas staring at Peyton and softly smiles.)

Peyton: So I fill this out and file it with you?  
Clerk: A legal name change that is not a result of getting married requires a name change form. Once you file your name change form, the courts will notify you to advertise the change before the court date mandated to finish the process. The notice will appear in the local newspapers under legal notices.

Peyton: So I have to come to a court date to change my daughter's last name?  
Clerk: Yes

Peyton: And how does that work?  
Clerk: After it's advertised for the prescribed number of days, you get a court date and go through the formality of telling the court why you want to change her name.

Peyton: Ok then what?  
Clerk: After her name change has been processed and filed, order certified copies of the paperwork from the Clerk of the Peace. You'll need the certified copy to begin the other official changes.

Peyton: What other changes?

Clerk: Start at the Social Security office. The form to get a new Social Security card is available on the Internet. You can either mail the form in or file in person. This will take a few weeks and you will be notified when it's done and your certified paperwork will be returned to you. Her Social Security Number will not change but a new card will be sent to her

Peyton: (handing her the paperwork) Ok, here's the form

Clerk: Ok, you'll be notified in a few days to put it in the paper and you'll be notified to set your court date  
Peyton: thank you

Clerk: Have a nice day

Peyton: Thank you

(Peyton walks over to the group sitting in chairs. They stand up and start walking out of the building)

Ellie: Mommy am I Elizabeth Anna Scott now?  
Peyton: I'm working on it honey.

Ellie: (looking hopefully at her mother) will I be a Scott before I go back to school?  
Lucas: Honey, you're a Scott right now!  
Ellie: (Smiling) Really daddy?  
Lucas: Really!  
Jamie: That's cool. We're both Scotts now Ellie!  
Ellie: I know!

(Across the road from the courthouse was a park. They were heading in that direction)

Lucas: Can we let the kids play for a little bit before heading to the mall?  
Brooke: I'm game

Peyton: Me too!

Ellie: We're game!  
Jamie: Aw man I don't have a basketball!

Lucas: I do!

(They stop on at the car parked on the street between the courthouse and the park. Lucas grabs his basketball and they reach the park. Ellie heads for the slide and Jamie heads for the courts. Brooke and Peyton sit on the bench and Lucas sits down on the ground in front of them. Peyton smiles at Lucas and Brooke rolls her eyes)

Lucas: I'm sorry this is so much work to change her name  
Peyton: (smiling saying in a joking tone) Well I'm not going to change it back so I hope you're really sure about this!

Lucas: (looking at her seriously) Peyton, I am sure! I don't ever want you to doubt that! I love El and I want her to know she's my daughter and feel like she's important to me… important enough to have my name!  
Peyton: Luke, I was just joking!  
Lucas: I know but I want you to know how serious I am about all of this

Ellie: (running over) Mommy, you usually don't sit on the bench you always play with me!  
Peyton: You know what baby girl you're right!  
Ellie: Will you come and slide with me?  
Peyton: Sure will baby girl

(Peyton gets up and walks pass Lucas who reaches out and smacks her on the ass. She turns and looks at him and he smiles. She heads to the slide with her daughter and climbs up it. She slides down with Ellie on her lap. She continues to do this and Lucas watches how awesome of a mother she is. He loves her more and more every time he sees her with his… their… daughter. He turns back to Brooke who is frowning at him)

Lucas: Ok Brooke Davis spill!  
Brooke: Spill what?  
Lucas: Your reaction to Peyton changing Ellie's name and the faces you keep making every time you're around us

Brooke: I don't know what you're talking about

Lucas: I know before I showed up here you still thought I was a dead beat jackass who abandoned his daughter and the love of his life!

Brooke: Well now I just think you're a jackass! (smiling lightly at him)  
Lucas: you don't trust this do you, Brooke?  
Brooke: I don't trust you!  
Lucas: Brooke!

Brooke: What?  
Lucas: You don't like me very much either do you?  
Brooke: I like you just fine and it doesn't matter what I think it matter what Peyton thinks

Lucas: What does Peyton think?  
Brooke: Talk to her

Lucas: I love her Brooke

Brooke: You loved her when she came and told you she was pregnant!

Lucas: Brooke…

Brooke: No, Lucas! Let's go for a walk

Lucas ok…

(Lucas and Brooke stand up.)

Brooke: (shouting to Peyton who was on the slide still) we're going to walk down to the sub shop down the block and get some lunch

Peyton: (shouting back) Ok remember El will only eat PB and J!  
Brooke: I know that, Peyton!  
Peyton: Thanks

(Brooke and Lucas start heading down the street on the side walk)

Brooke: We were so close and every time you'd come to New York you'd tell me that you missed her and would do anything to get her back and that you couldn't make the first move because of the way you left… You told me you loved her! You told me you'd protect her if you could and that you'd hold her in your arms forever….

Lucas: Brooke, I was…  
Brooke: Scared! Yeah, how do you think Peyton felt? She showed up in New York with a tearstained face. I was shocked to see her. I hadn't talked to her since you left her in LA. She wouldn't talk to any of us. She was so confused and hurt. She called me the night you left but I didn't answer. I was at that stupid movie premiere and when I tried to call her back she wouldn't answer my calls. I felt so bad she was crying so hard when she said "hey B. Davis… P. Sawyer but it's nothing." Anyway… She showed up 6 weeks later in my office tearstained face and a pregnancy test in her purse. She had it in a plastic bag. I was in the middle of a meeting… She walked in and my secretary was chasing her. I told the people I was meeting with it was an emergency and they needed to come back later. It was just my editing staff so I really didn't care… Anyway… they left and she walked over to my desk and put the pregnancy test down. I looked at her and she busted into tears!

Lucas: Brooke, please

Brooke: No I've never said anything to you about this and I think it's time we talk about it especially since you are promising her things!

Lucas: I love her, Brooke

Brooke: Listen… I picked up the test and looked at it. It was positive. Then she pulled out another one, also positive. By the time she was done I had 15 pregnancy tests on my desk all positive. She collapsed on the floor and sobbed. I sat and held her for about 3 hours and then she stood up and started to walk out of my office. She whispered that she was sorry to bother me and started to leave. She got half way down the street before I caught up to her. I told her she wasn't going anywhere and we were going to figure this out!  
Lucas: (in a shaky voice) I didn't…

Brooke: (cutting him off) I convinced her to stay for a week. She agreed but only because her boss told her she had to get herself together or she was fired! He gave her two weeks off. She spent the first one crying in LA and the second one crying in New York. She told me about the night you left and how you slept together and how the baby was your because she hadn't been with anyone else. She told me she didn't know what to do and if she should tell you or not. She told me she already loved her baby and she couldn't believe that she was pregnant now that it was the worst possible time but she would love and take care of her baby no matter what. She cried herself to sleep that night and then next morning got up and had a smile on her face. She did a complete 180. She was happy and smiling… She told me that with B. Davis on her side she'd be fine. She showed me her first ultrasound… It wasn't even a baby yet but she gave me a copy and we went out and bought frames. She was weird that day. I didn't push her to talk I just let her be. Finally on the third day we talked. I convinced her that you would be happy well maybe not happy but supportive of this and that you would be there for her and that things were going to work out. She told me that you'd think she was trying to trap you and she couldn't tell you. She was scared but I told her to go and tell you. Finally, she agreed and together we got on a plane and came to Tree Hill. I was waiting for her at the airport. When she returned I couldn't believe how you treated her.

Lucas: You didn't speak to me after that. I tried calling you after she left and beg you to get her to come back. You wouldn't answer your phone and neither would she.  
Brooke: We were on a plane to LA. I helped her find a better place to live and we set it up for her and a baby. I spent two months out there with her. She was so excited but I could tell she was scared. She painted the nursery so cute. It had these puffy stars all over and the bedding for the crib matched. I went to her doctor appointments with her while I was there and then I'd fly out every month for her appointments. I begged her to find out the sex of the baby but she wouldn't

Lucas: She wanted it to be a surprise

(They walk into the sandwich shop, quickly order sandwich and start to make their way back to the park)

Brooke: She had two names picked out….

Lucas: She did?  
Brooke: Yeah, she did

Lucas: What were they?

Brooke: Obviously, Elizabeth Anna and Keith Lawrence….

Lucas: Keith?

Brooke: (smiling) She knew that it would be what you would have done… She wanted to honor him if it was a little boy

Lucas: She would have lived with a child named Keith when that day was so painful for me?  
Brooke: She loves you and she wanted to honor the man that made you who you were.

Lucas: I'm an ass!

Brooke: I'm not going to disagree

Lucas: So what happened with Julian?  
Brooke: He was her cocky ass neighbor. When she moved in he hit on her everyday. She was still pretty skinny and wasn't showing that much. She looked a little pudgy but she was so cute. He thought she was adorable and probably just wanted to nail her! She ignored him and didn't say anything about being pregnant. Then one day he hit on her and she sat down on the floor and started to cry. He had no idea what he did. She told him everything. They became instant friends. Every time I'd fly into LA for her appointments they were together but in a friendly way. There wasn't any romantic interest… Then after Ellie was born he was so protective of her. It was amazing. I saw in his eyes that he had fallen in love with her and she had no clue! When I came back to visit Ellie in April they were dating. He was wonderful with Ellie. He's stay up with her while Peyton slept. Peyton worked a lot of hours to pay for all of Ellie's needs. Julian helped her with all of that. She told him her dream to open her own record company and he gave her the money. They opened the studio and moved in here all at the same time. That's when he started traveling more because Peyton didn't work as much and she was her own boss and could take Ellie with her. She paid Julian back after her first artist put out her album, Mia.

Lucas: Yeah, now look at her.  
Brooke: She's doing really well for herself. She's produced 8 albums and she just opened a night club. The recording studio makes good money!

Lucas: If she has so much money in the then why did she need Julian's help with the club?  
Peyton: The record company makes good money she can't just spend it on whatever she wanted.

Lucas: But she could get a loan because of the studio

Brooke: I think it was something she wanted them to do together. She was ready to move on from you and probably spend the rest of her life with Julian and then you came back  
Lucas: We've talked about that

Brooke: Now you've got her talking about coming home and being with you and she changed Ellie's name!  
Lucas: What's the matter if she wants to come home, Brooke? Don't you want her there?  
Brooke: Of course I do but I don't want her to come home and then realize that you're the same person who left her in LA and sent her away pregnant! I will not stand by and let you hurt her and Ellie again!

Lucas: Brooke!  
Brooke: No, I talked to Millie and I'm staying here. You have to prove to me that you're in this for good before I leave again!  
Lucas: Game on, Brooke Davis!  
Brooke: This isn't a game!  
Lucas: You're damn right it isn't!

Brooke: Peyton is too important to me and Ellie is too important to both of us to let you mess with her! You better be for real Lucas!  
Lucas: (looking sad) Brooke, I am…

Brooke: Good

(They had reached the park again and walked to join Peyton and the kids. She had Ellie on her shoulders and Jamie was shooting a basket. Of course it went in. He gave Ellie the ball and she tired. She missed and Jamie tried to show her a better way of doing it. Lucas smiled as did Brooke. They walked up to the young woman and kids.)

Peyton: What the hell took you so long?  
Brooke: Long line

Peyton: Whatever no one goes there!  
Brooke: We were having a friendly chat

Peyton: Great should I explain to Ellie that her (Spelling it) f-a-t-h-e-r is (Spelling again) l-e-a-v-i-n-g?  
Lucas: (Shocked) Why would I do that?!  
Peyton: God only knows what Brooke said to you

Lucas: Nothing, really. Are you hungry princess?  
Peyton: Yes!  
Ellie: (Kissing the top of her mom's head) He was talking to me silly!

Lucas: (raising his hands to lift his daughter off her mother's shoulders) that I was. PB and J right?  
Ellie: My favorite!

Brooke: Jamie I got you one too! Is that ok?  
Jamie: You know I love PB and J!

Brooke: Excellent! Peyton, grilled cheese!  
Peyton: Yes!  
Brooke: Maybe someday you'll eat big girl food!  
Peyton: If my daughter and my nephew weren't standing here I'd say something to you!  
Brooke: I'm scared!

(Peyton pretends to hit Brooke and they walk over to a picnic table to eat. Peyton pulls out handy wipes and cleans it off. Brooke laughs at her. She then pulls out the hand sanitizer and squirts some in the kids hands she then turns to Lucas he holds out his hand and squirts them. She turns to Brooke who holds out here hands and Peyton squirts her too. Finally she sanitizes her own hands. Both Brooke and Lucas give her a weird look and are laughing)

Peyton: When you two spend nights in the hospital with sick kids you'll be carrying this stuff around with you too! Now are we going to eat or are you going to stand there and stare at me?

Lucas: Eat  
Brooke: Definitely eat!

(Lucas and Brooke both sit down to eat. Peyton puts napkins in front of Jamie and Ellie. She then takes out their sandwiches and pulls the crust off Ellie's and Jamie nods at her so she pulls it off his too. She opens their bags of chips and lays them on their napkins. She then puts the straws in their juice boxes. Before she sits down she hands them each a napkin. Lucas watches and wonders why he didn't think about that Brooke just eats away. Peyton really is an amazing woman and he needed to get Brooke's approval because Peyton will never marry him with Brooke's doubts no matter how much she loves him!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Liquor flows secrets pour**

(Peyton is sitting in the living room. She has a perplexed look on her face. It has been a few days since Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and then kids went to changes Ellie's name at the courthouse. Peyton could tell something was up between Brooke and Lucas and neither of them wanted her to know. It bothered her that her best friend couldn't be happier for her. This is what she wanted and if Brooke couldn't be happy for her that was just too damn bad! Brooke walks in and notices the look on Peyton's face. She sits next to her and offers her some of the popcorn she is eating)

Brooke: So what's up with "emo" Peyton today?  
Peyton: (taking a handful of popcorn) Nothing, why?  
Brooke: You have that look on your face the one that says 'I have everything I want so the world is going to come crashing down around me.'

Peyton: I guess my world crashing down is going to be up to you and Lucas! I know something happened between the two of you!  
Brooke: (looking horrified, thinking back to the night in New York after he proposed) what are you talking about?!  
Peyton: the other day when you went for the walk to get lunch. You both came back and something was wrong. Now you two are acting weird around each other

Brooke: (letting out a sigh thankful that Lucas didn't tell her about New York) It's nothing Peyton. Lucas and I haven't been the best of friends and I'm just having a hard time excepting the new and improved daddy Lucas!

Peyton: He's trying, Brooke

Brooke: I know I just think you two are rushing things

(Haley walks in and sits on the other side of Peyton)

Haley: What's up you two look like Champ just got ran over!  
Peyton: Brooke thinks Lucas and I are moving too fast

Brooke: Peyton has rose colored glasses on and thinks that her and Lucas can just go back to being Peyton and Lucas

Haley: Why can't they?  
Brooke: I give up!

Haley: So what did you guys do while Nathan and I were gone?  
Brooke: Lucas and Peyton had sex!

Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: Well you did and she changed Ellie's name yesterday!  
Haley: What the hell?! Why didn't you guys tell us this?  
Peyton: Because you and Nathan didn't show up last night until after 11 and we were all asleep

Haley: (smiling at the thought) Yeah, we had a great time!  
Peyton: We got it Hales! Maybe another Scott on the way?  
Haley: Don't even joke about that! I don't think we're ready for that. You and Lucas can have the first next Scott and then we'll follow suit!  
Brooke: Oh my God! She cannot have another baby with him!

Peyton: (whipping her head to look at Brooke) Excuse me?!  
Haley: Brooke, what the hell is your problem?!  
Brooke: I just think there is a lot that Peyton and Lucas have to work on before they can think about having another baby or living together or moving to Tree Hill or moving to LA!

Haley: (Smiling at Peyton) you're thinking about moving back to Tree Hill?!  
Peyton: Maybe  
Haley: Peyton that would be so great! Jamie and Ellie could finally grow up together and you can be with us again!

Peyton: It's just an idea Hales, but my best friend isn't as excited about it as you are!

Brooke: Peyton, I just think you and Lucas need to slow things down!

Peyton: Ok, thanks mom!  
Ellie: (from upstairs) Mommy, can you come here?

Brooke: I'll go check on her

Peyton: I can do it, Brooke! (pissed off at her)

Brooke: No, really I think I better

(Brooke gets up and walks upstairs. Ellie is sitting on her floor trying to get her tights on. Brooke walks in and sees her tangled mess. She walks over and sits next to Ellie taking the tights and helping her put them on)

Brooke: Why are you putting tights on, Ellie?  
Ellie: Because I want to look nice for dinner tonight?  
Brooke: Are you going on a date?  
Ellie: Yes, with mommy and daddy?  
Brooke: Do they know this?  
Ellie: No, I thought I'd get all dressed up and then ask them to take me to a nice dinner

Brooke: (smiling at the little girl) Honey, I think the grown-ups are going to go out tonight

Ellie: (looking sad) ok

(Ellie takes the tights off and puts her jeans back on. Brooke smiles at her)

Brooke: Ellie Bean

Ellie: What Aunt Brooke?  
Brooke: You know I love you right?

Ellie: Of course Aunt Brooke and I love you too!

Brooke: (hugging her) You're sweet princess and I'm sure you can go out with your mom and dad tomorrow night!  
Ellie: I guess I'll go ask mommy

Brooke: Ok, princess

(Ellie runs out of the room. Lucas walks in carrying some towels and Ellie's clothes.)

Lucas: Hey Brooke

Brooke: Lucas, we need to talk

Lucas: About what Brooke? You sure said a mouthful yesterday what more could you have to say?

Brooke: We need to talk about New York!  
Lucas: No we don't Brooke. You were lonely and I was drunk! We are not going there!  
Brooke: Lucas, it's killing me

Lucas: You had 5 years to tell her Brooke and you didn't. I am not going to let you ruin this now!

Brooke: You could have told her too, Lucas

Lucas: I didn't do it. You did!

Brooke: (looking down) I know and it's a guilt I have to live with but I don't want you to tell her someday and then she hates me

Lucas: I'm not telling her, Brooke! If it's been eating away at you then why didn't you tell her five years ago after it happened?!  
Brooke: Because how was I supposed to tell my best friend, my oldest friend, my dearest friend that I tried to sleep with the love of her life and he had to force me out of his hotel room?!

Lucas: Brooke, it's over with why would you want to hurt her like that now?  
Brooke: I don't want to but I can't…

Lucas: It's done and over with!  
Brooke: I can't believe I threw myself at you like that!  
Lucas: Brooke, let it go.

Brooke: I can't

Lucas: I swear Brooke if you ruin this for Peyton and me I'll make your life a living hell!

Brooke: Lucas…

Lucas: Nothing happened! I passed out you stayed to make sure I didn't die you continued to drink you were drunk and you kissed me, I pushed you off… you tried again and I helped you to the cab.

Brooke: Lucas I had your pants half off before you showed me to the cab!

Lucas: Brooke, don't!

Brooke: all you kept saying was Brooke, I can't do this to Peyton. And I said I know we shouldn't but I just….

Lucas: it was the alcohol!

Brooke: its Nathan and me junior year all over again!  
Lucas: No we didn't have sex nor did we put it on a tape!

Brooke: I can't believe I tried to sleep with you!  
Haley: (walking in) what?!

Lucas: Great!

Haley: You and Brooke? This is going to kill Peyton!  
Lucas: It was a long time again  
Haley: They why are you two standing here talking about it?

Lucas: Brooke thinks we need to tell Peyton about it!

Haley: Great senior year all over again. Brooke, is there any of Peyton's boyfriends you haven't tried to sleep with hours after they broke up?  
Brooke: Haley, that's not fair!  
Haley: Well first Nathan and then Lucas

Brooke: I didn't try to sleep with Julian!  
Haley: Maybe you could do that tonight if he's at the club!  
Brooke: You're being a bitch!  
Haley: I'm sorry our best friend is sitting downstairs with Lucas' daughter happier then I've seen her in 5 years! She is thinking about coming home for the first time and you want to ripe all of the out from under her when you've have all these years to tell her?  
Brooke: You know if we don't it's going to come back and bite us in the ass, right?  
Lucas: We'll have to take that chance Brooke because we are not telling her!  
Haley: I agree!  
Brooke: fine

(Lucas put the laundry away and walks out of the room. Haley rolls her eye at Brooke and storms out of the room. Brooke is left standing in Ellie's room hated by everyone in the house. Peyton is pissed at her because she told her to slow down with Lucas, now Lucas and Haley are pissed at her too. She knows she should tell Peyton… It wasn't Lucas' fault. He tried to stop her he was just too drunk and she was just too alone… Peyton will never forgive her though… What is she going to do?)

---------------------------------

(The gang is at TRIC West. They're having a good time with a bottle of tequila. The club is closed and Peyton sent the bartender home. It's been a long time since the core five have hung out and it feels like old times again! They're all pretty drunk and are laughing at everything everyone is saying)

Brooke: How about we play a little game

Peyton: (slurring her words) No, Brooke! That always gets us in trouble!

Haley: (flinging her tequila all over the table) Oh come on Peyton it will be fun!

Nathan: I don't know you guys!  
Lucas: The three of you are pretty drunk  
Brooke: Light up! I'll start! I've never had sex in Peyton's new house

(Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley all drink up!)

Peyton: I don't even want to know where the two of you had sex in my house!  
Nathan: Your room while Jamie and Ellie were taking a nap!

Peyton: Gross!  
Lucas: That is… We have to change the sheet tonight babe!

Brooke: Ok, Nathan you're turn!  
Nathan: I've never produced a record!

(Haley and Peyton take a drink)

Haley: I've never played basketball on a real team before

(Lucas and Nathan drink. Brooke, Haley and Peyton are taking shots in between everyone's I've nevers and they are getting more and more drunk)

Lucas: I never had a successful company

(Brooke and Peyton both take a drink)

Peyton: I never published a book

(Lucas takes a drink)

Haley: I never kissed Peyton

(Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan took a drink.)

Lucas: how'd I miss the Peyton/Brooke kiss!  
Brooke: You were there. It was dare night with Felix he said we had to kiss a member of our team to win and I leaned over and kissed Peyton

Nathan: When I was dating Peyton you two were always kissing in my dreams! Then you were kissing me!  
Haley: (laughing hysterically) that's gross Nathan and if I wasn't so drunk I might be offended by that!

Lucas: Damn, I used to have that same fantasy when I was in love with both of them!  
Brooke: Yeah, that was shit Lucas!  
Lucas: Moving on I've never had sex with Haley!

(Nathan drinks up)

Brooke: I've never had sex with an Indie movie producer

Peyton: (drinking) if you want too I can hook you up with him! You like to sleep with my old boyfriends

Brooke: (face dropping) Lucas! You said you weren't going to tell her!  
Lucas: (shaking his head) I didn't

Peyton: what the hell are you two talking about? Did you all forget Nathan's clean the house for rehab Deb to come home party? Nathan/Brooke sex tape?  
Brooke: No, no of course we didn't. I thought…

Peyton: ok, what?  
Lucas: It's nothing Peyton  
Haley: Oh what the hell you two?! You can't just let Peyton be happy! You have to ruin everything Brooke!  
Brooke: Me? What the hell did I do?  
Haley: You're the one who tried to have sex with your best friend's ex-boyfriend hours after they broke up!  
Peyton: Seriously Hales, I think you're cut off. That was so senior year and I left Brooke with a beautiful black eye to remind her of what a bitch I thought she was then

Haley: Honey, I was there. Nathan is my husband I remember that I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how Brooke tried to screw Lucas right after he left LA when he proposed to you!

(Peyton's face drops and she looks at Lucas and Brooke. She is stunned at Haley's confession)

Haley: Oh my God, I'm so sorry Peyton I didn't mean to say that. I don't even know where that came from

Peyton: So it's not true?

Brooke: (taking another shot) No it's true P. Sawyer. You know I'm a slut and I'll screw anything even my best friend's newly ex-boyfriend

Peyton: (taking a shot and then another) Get out!  
Brooke: What?!  
Peyton: get the hell out of my club and get the hell out of my house!  
Brooke: Peyton, come on… can't we talk about this?  
Peyton: No, get the hell out!  
Brooke: What about Lucas?  
Peyton: What about him? I love him Brooke and I want to be happy with him and you just can't let that be. You want to break us up so get the hell out of my club!

Brooke: He is just as much to blame as I am

Peyton: I don't care Brooke!  
Brooke: (tears in her eyes) Peyton….

Peyton: (walking towards Brooke) If you don't get your lying ass out of my nightclub I'm going to hit you!

Brooke: P. Sawyer!  
Peyton: Now!  
Haley: I'm going to go with her…

(Brooke walks out of the club sobbing. Haley follows her. Nathan goes over and puts his arm around Peyton she shrugs it off. She looks at Lucas)

Peyton: Lucas, get the hell out of my club too!

Lucas: Peyton, let me explain

Peyton: Hell no! You always run to Brooke when things get too real between us! I tell you I want it all with you and you start dating Brooke. I tell you I want to marry you someday and it wasn't the answer you wanted so you ran to Brooke then you tried to sleep with her!  
Lucas: That's not what happened.

Nathan: Luke, just leave… She's drunk and you're not going to get anywhere with her tonight.

Lucas: Fine, let's all go home

Peyton: To Tree Hill! That's a great idea. Why don't you and Brooke book the first flights out tomorrow!  
Lucas: What about Ellie? I promised her I'd go to daddy/child day at school!  
Peyton: Oh well should of thought about that before you almost slept with my best friend!  
Lucas: Peyton, this is so unfair!  
Peyton: You want unfair wait until I go to the courts and get a big fat restraining order against your cheating lying ass!  
Nathan: Ok, Peyton. Time to go home!  
Peyton: Get the hell out both of you, NOW!

Lucas: I'll go. Nathan, don't leave her

Peyton: I'm a big girl and I've been in LA alone for almost 5 years I think I can handle it on my own!

Lucas: (with a tear in his eye) Fine…

(Lucas and Nathan walk out of the nightclub. Peyton is crying. She finishes the bottle of tequila and opens another one. She walks up to her office and sits in her chair. She cries uncontrollable finishing another bottle then passing out)

----------------------------

(It's mid-afternoon and everyone at Peyton's house has a headache from hell. Lucas is lying on the couch, Brooke is in the oversized chair, Haley is on the other end of the couch and Nathan is in the other oversized chair. Peyton isn't home and no one can find her. Ellie walks into the living room looking at all the grown-ups.)

Ellie: Are you guys sick?  
Brooke: Yep we are honey  
Ellie: Aunt Brooke, where's mommy?  
Brooke: She has to run some errands honey

Ellie: (smiling) oh, ok

(Ellie, followed by Champ, runs back upstairs to play with Jamie)

Haley: Where could she be?  
Nathan: I don't know. I called Meg and she said she tried her cell and she didn't answer. Meg checked all the places she usually goes and no one has seen her. She's not at the club or the studio.

Haley: this is all my fault

Brooke: You think!  
Nathan: Ok, enough. Brooke if you wouldn't have tried to sleep with Lucas none of this would have happened

Peyton: (walking into the room) No, if I wouldn't have told Lucas no and given up my dreams to marry him none of this would have happened but you know what it did happen

Brooke: can I explain?  
Peyton: You know what Brooke it doesn't even matter

Brooke: It matters to me Peyton

Peyton: You've had years to tell me and you didn't so it couldn't have matter that much to you

Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: Hey, we were broken up and I haven't even seen you since then, it's no big deal

Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: I don't feel very good. Mixing three bottles of tequila with chemo wasn't a very good idea.

Haley: Peyton, come on…

Peyton: I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed.

Nathan: Peyton, do you want us to leave?  
Peyton: No, you only have a few days left and that would break Ellie's heart… but I want everyone to go home on the 11th so my daughter and I can get back to our lives!  
Lucas: Peyton…  
Peyton: I'm not going to fight with you Lucas so if you want to stay I'm not going to stop you but you're not going to stay here

Lucas: I'll look for an apartment…

Peyton: fine

(Peyton turns around and walks out of the room. Everyone sits in silence. Lucas has a sad look on his face… Once again her walls are up and this time he might not be able to break them down… Damn, alcohol!)

-----------------------------------

(Peyton has been in her bed for two days and hasn't spoken to anyone but Ellie and Jamie. Brooke has tried and she threw a glass at her. Lucas tried and she threw the cordless phone at him. Haley tried and she threw a pillow at her. When Nathan tried she just asked him to leave. Peyton was asleep and Ellie was sitting on the bed rubbing her hair. Peyton stirs a little and looks at Ellie. Ellie smiles at her mommy and kisses her forehead)

Ellie: Mommy, I'm sorry you're sick again  
Peyton: I'm not sick sweetheart

Ellie: then why have you been in bed for two days?  
Peyton: I'm just sad honey

Ellie: Yeah, daddy's sad too and so is Aunt Brooke. What happened mommy?  
Peyton: It's complicated sweetheart

Ellie: Everything's complicated

Lucas: (opening the door slowly, whispering) El…

(Ellie didn't answer)

Lucas: El, come on I know you're in here.

Ellie: I'm talking to mommy

Lucas: (opening the door wider) Oh, is she awake?  
Ellie: yes, but she's sad daddy

Lucas: I know sweetheart

Ellie: Why is she sad?  
Lucas: Daddy and Aunt Brooke hurt her feelings

Ellie: Why would you do that?  
Lucas: We didn't mean too honey  
Ellie: (looking at her mommy) Mommy, they didn't mean too. (looking at Lucas) Did you tell her you were sorry, daddy?  
Lucas: Sometimes sorry doesn't fix things baby girl

Ellie: That's not true daddy. Mommy told me that if you hurt someone's feelings the first step to recovery is to say you're sorry

Lucas: Peyton, she four!  
Peyton: She needs to understand that life is full of disappointment and heartache especially since she was plagued with me as her mother!

Ellie: I don't know what that means but you're the best mommy ever and I love you!  
Peyton: I love you too baby girl

Ellie: Mommy, will you please get out of bed today?

(Peyton realizes that her stubbornness the last two days to deal with what was outside her door was killing her daughter and that hurt Peyton more than anything Brooke and Lucas could ever do to her. She kisses Ellie on the head and gets out of bed)

Peyton, Princess, I'm gong to take a shower and we're going to go to the bookstore!  
Ellie: really?  
Peyton: really!  
Ellie: (looking down) Mommy, can daddy come too?  
Peyton: I don't think he can come. He is going to look for his own house in LA

Ellie: I thought he was going to stay with us, mommy. Are you kicking him out too?!  
Peyton: What?  
Ellie: Henry told me that the reason Julian left was because you kicked him out!

Peyton: Where would Henry have heard that?  
Ellie: His brother

Peyton: I'm not kicking Lucas out baby.  
Ellie: Then he can go with us today because he doesn't have to look for his own house

Peyton: (looking at Lucas) I guess you're right but only if he wants to go and if he doesn't want to go that's ok too

Ellie: (batting her blue eyes at Lucas) Daddy, do you want to go with us to the bookstore today?  
Lucas: I'd love to baby girl  
Ellie: Yes!!!!

(Peyton heart skipped a beat. She knew now there'd be no avoid the conversation she was dreading having.)

Peyton: ok you two go get ready

Lucas: Ok

Ellie: Yes, m'am

(Lucas and Ellie walk out of the bedroom and Peyton hits the shower. It's going to be a long day and she thought she better prepare to give in to him again because there is no way no matter how mad she was at him that she'd be able to resist him all day alone with their daughter!)

-------------------------------------

(Brooke is sitting on the couch sketching. She looks so sad. Ellie and Lucas walk in. Ellie crawls up next to Brooke and lays her head on her lap. She looks up at her aunt with so much love that it makes Brooke's heartache even more)

Ellie: What's wrong Aunt Brooke?  
Brooke: Nothing honey why?  
Ellie: because you look so sad and you and mommy are fighting!  
Brooke: No, we're not honey!  
Ellie: Don't lie to me you are. She's been in her room for two days and she won't let you in to talk to her and that's what always happened when she and Julian fought!

Brooke: El, mommy and I are fine. What are you all dressed up for?  
Ellie: Mommy and daddy are taking me to the bookstore

Brooke: (looking at Lucas) Mommy and _**daddy**_?

Ellie: Yeah, she's mad at daddy too but she said he could go with us. She's doing it for me

Brooke: Well maybe you could ask her to go to dinner with you and me tonight  
Lucas: Brooke, don't use Ellie to get Peyton to talk to you!

Brooke: Why not, you did!  
Lucas: No I didn't. Ellie asked Peyton if I could go with them. I didn't say a word!  
Brooke: (sounding angry) I can't believe she is going to forgive you and not me!  
Lucas: She isn't forgiving me she's trying to make her daughter happy!  
Ellie: (sitting up) Please don't fight!

Brooke: Oh, honey we're not fighting

Ellie: why is everyone mad at each other? We're family and we're not supposed to fight!

(Ellie starts crying and buries her head into Brooke's lap. Peyton walks into the living room and sees her upset daughter. She's rushes over and picks her up off of Brooke's lap. She gives both Brooke and Lucas a dirty look. She sits in the oversized chair with Ellie in her lap. Ellie cries a little longer holding onto her mother. She finally calms down and looks at Peyton)

Peyton: Ellie, what's the matter sweetheart? Why are you so upset?  
Ellie: Everything's ruined!  
Peyton: I don't understand what you're talking about sweetie.

Ellie: I wanted to go home!  
Peyton: We are home

Ellie: No, I wanted to go home with our family. I want to go to Tree Hill mommy!  
Peyton: El, Tree Hill isn't your home. You've never even been there. It's cold and the ocean isn't as pretty. Plus the bands aren't as good there!  
Ellie: So what mommy! Jamie's there…. Aunt Brooke's there…. Uncle Nate's there…. Aunt Haley's there…. And my daddy's there. I know you never wanted to go there before but you told me that maybe we could move there and I was hoping and praying ever night that we'd move to Tree Hill with our family. Now it's ruined because you're mad at Aunt Brooke!

Peyton: Honey, I'm not mad at Aunt Brooke

Ellie: Yes you are. You won't talk to her and I may only be four but when I'm mad at someone I don't talk to them. Mommy, why are you mad at Aunt Brooke and daddy?

Peyton: baby, I'm not!  
Ellie: Then you won't mind if Aunt Brooke comes with us to the bookstore too!

Peyton: Oh, honey Aunt Brooke is trying to do some work. I don't think she wants to go to the bookstore

Brooke: (smiling at Peyton) Actually I'd love to go to the bookstore. I'm having lunch tomorrow with Jackson and Molly so maybe Ellie could help me pick out a book for her

Lucas: (looking pissed off) Splendid!

Peyton: We'll we should get going then

(Peyton gets up and carries Ellie out to the front room. She puts her down and puts her shoes on. Brooke and Lucas join them. They walk out to the car and Brooke and Lucas look at each other. Neither knows who should sit in the front seat. Peyton notices them both standing there looking at each other)

Peyton: (smiling at him) Lucas, you should sit in the back with Ellie. She's had a lot of time with Brooke in her life so she needs to catch up with you!  
Lucas: ok

(Lucas gets into the backseat and kisses Ellie on the head. Brooke gets into the front seat and smiles at Peyton. Peyton returns the gesture. Brooke smiles again. Maybe things will work themselves out. If not because Peyton wanted them to at least because Ellie tore Peyton's heart out in the house and Brooke knows that Peyton will do anything to make sure her daughter isn't sad. She hopes she can convince Peyton to forgive her for her drunken mistake… She also knows now that she needs to be more supportive of Lucas and fix their relationship because it's what's best for Ellie and Peyton.)

---------------------------

A/N: Ok, so I know this is taking a turn the way that you didn't except but there needed to be a little drama… Keep the faith though… This is a Leyton fan fic!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Past is the Past… Let's Leave it there!**

(Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the four had reached the bookstore. Ellie grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him to the children's section which was the entire second floor. Peyton walks over to the coffee bar and orders a coffee. She then disappears. Brooke walks over to ask an assistant something. She then heads down an aisle and sees Peyton sitting on the floor with a book. She walks over and sits down next to her. She grabs the book in Peyton's hand and sees that it's "The Unkindness of Ravens." She smiles at Peyton. Peyton just continues to read the book)

Brooke: I knew I'd find you here.  
Peyton: I haven't picked this book up in a bookstore in two years. I'm usually sitting on the second floor with Ellie. This is the only copy in the store  
Brooke: Are you going to buy it?  
Peyton: Of course… (Smiling at Brooke)  
Brooke: That's our life story!

Peyton: Well 4 years of it anyway…

Brooke: We made it through the love triangle in high school and I loved Lucas then. Do you think we can make it through this now when I just made a stupid decision?

Peyton: I don't know, Brooke

Brooke: Since Ellie is going to spend hours up there with Lucas looking at books do you think we could at least talk about it?  
Peyton: (sighing) we might as well

Brooke: can I explain what happened?  
Peyton: (rudely) go for it!

Brooke: I didn't mean it, P. Sawyer. You have to believe that. I was lonely and I wanted to be with someone that was comfortable and Lucas showed up. He was a mess! He had just asked you to marry him…

Peyton: (bitchy) I know that part of the story, Brooke

Brooke: Yeah, sorry. So anyway we went out… We drank and drank and drank. I went back to Lucas' hotel with him. He passed out on his bed. I sat in the corner and drank some more. I was so drunk Peyton. I saw him laying there and I just went for it. He was hurting and I was lonely. I took his pants off and sat on his lap. He woke up and sat up to look me in the eyes. I kissed him. He pulled away and I tried again. He pushed me off his lap and told me I had to leave. I told him that we were friends and that friends can comfort each other. He told me he could never do that to you. It's funny he had no problem doing that to me with you but he couldn't do that with me to you!

Peyton: Brooke, I'm sorry…

Brooke: What the hell?! That is so P. Sawyer fashion. I screw up and you apologize!

(Peyton smiles at her)

Brooke: So anyway… He kicked me out and flew back to Tree Hill. He called me a few days later to see if I had heard from you and he called me a lot more to see if I heard from you. We never mentioned the event again. I was so embarrassed and what made it even worst was that you had called me that night and I was trying to sleep with Lucas

Peyton: (winced) shit happens!

Brooke: I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer and then when you showed up in New York with your 15 pregnancy tests I didn't really think it was the best time to tell you. Then from there I knew you needed me and I knew that if I told you that you'd send me away and I couldn't bear to leave you alone

Peyton: So why'd you decided to tell me now… or should I say tell Haley now?  
Brooke: The truth?

Peyton: That would be nice Brooke

Brooke: At the time I didn't realize but I've had two days to think about it and I think I was subconsciously jealous of all the time you were spending with Lucas. Usually when all of us are here we go out and do things just the two of us and we laugh about Julian and you tell me all the cute things Ellie has done since the last time I was here and we'd hang out late at night and eat chocolate and just talk. I mean you always kick Julian out of your room so we can have girls' night every night and this time you kicked me out so you and Lucas could have grown-up nights! I saw our relationship slipping away and I didn't want Lucas to come clean later and you kick me out of yours and Ellie's life permanently! Haley found out because Lucas and I were arguing about it and she walked in. With all the alcohol we drank the truth just seemed to pour out of Hales' mouth

Peyton: (laughing) Yeah, Hales could never handle her alcohol or a secret!  
Brooke: no, she couldn't… I'm sorry Peyton

Peyton: I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Brooke. You're my best friend… no you're my sister and I would never want you to feel like your spot in our lives has been taken or is less then it always has been. You have been there for me through everything and I would never let that go for any guy! I'm just scared!

Brooke: About what?  
Peyton: that if I don't keep Lucas near me I'm going to wake up from this dream and realize that he never showed up and I'll be alone again

Brooke: (scouting over and putting her arm around Peyton) Oh, P. Sawyer. He's here and he loves you and he wants to be Ellie's dad and your husband!

Peyton: I didn't say anything about marriage!

Brooke: not today but you said you would marry him

Peyton: Oh, Brooke! I want that so badly but I think we've passed that point in our relationship. I don't think he'll ever ask me again

Brooke: He did like the second night he was here!  
Peyton: I know he said he wanted to make me a Scott but he hasn't mentioned it again

Brooke: P. Sawyer, Lucas is head over heels in love with you! He has been since high school. I think you just need to trust that.

Peyton: I know and Brooke he can't replace you!

Brooke: (looking down) Thanks

Peyton: But you can't replace him either there are just things he does that you can't do! (giving her a devilish look)  
Brooke: (slapping her arm) Gross!

Peyton: (Smiling at her) so is there anything else I should know?  
Brooke: I'm thinking about sleeping with Julian would that be ok?  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: Too soon?  
Peyton: Too soon

Brooke: (holding up her fist) Hoes over Bros?  
Peyton: (hitting her hand) Buds over studs!

Brooke: Why are you forgiving me so quickly, Peyton?  
Peyton: Brooke, we were all in a dark place back then. You were sad and alone, Lucas felt rejected and I was miserable. Should we lose a lifetime friendship over a dark period in our lives?  
Brooke: But you haven't talked to me for two days!  
Peyton: I needed some time to digest everything.

Brooke: What changed your mind?  
Peyton: Ellie. She broke my heart this morning

Brooke: Mine too

Peyton: I know and you're her family and she can't be without her family. I just decided that it's more important to forgive and forget than it is to hold on to something that happened so long ago. Plus you didn't actually sleep with him right?  
Brooke: oh yeah after he told me that he couldn't do that to you and then cried about how much he loved you! Sex was the last thing I wanted from him!

Peyton: Then we're good!  
Brooke: I really am sorry Peyton. I would never have hurt you on purpose

Peyton: I know but if you try to sleep with Lucas again I will kick your ass!  
Brooke: Fair enough. Does that mean you're going to let him off the mat too?  
Peyton: Yeah… I love him Brooke

Brooke: I know

Peyton: Plus he couldn't even cheat on me when we weren't together!

Brooke: I know. He's been pathetic. His editor has been hitting on him for years. He told her that he couldn't go out with her because he was in love with you and even though you weren't together he couldn't be with anyone else

Peyton: God, I'm a horrible person!  
Brooke: Why?  
Peyton: Because I was out here living with Julian and in love

Brooke: He hurt you so it makes sense that you'd move on. He was hurt and he couldn't

Peyton: (standing up) let's go find them

Brooke: (joining her) Ok

(Brooke hugs Peyton and they walk to the stairs and up them to the second floor. There aren't that many kids there and they spot Lucas and Ellie right away. Lucas was sitting in an oversized chair with Ellie on his lap. He is reading her a story. Ellie sees her mom and Aunt walking towards her. She jumps up off Lucas' lap and runs towards them. Lucas joins her. Ellie jumps into Peyton's arms)

Ellie: Mommy, did you and Aunt Brooke make up?  
Peyton: Yeah, I think we did baby girl!  
Ellie: I'm so glad! I love Aunt Brooke and I don't want to see you two mad at each other

Brooke: (kissing Ellie) we both love you!  
Peyton: Luke, can we talk for a minute?  
Lucas: Sure

(Peyton puts Ellie down and Brooke grabs her hand and walks away. Peyton and Lucas walk over to a little table and sit down. Lucas looks deep into Peyton's eyes. She smiles at him and he knows that he could take her right there if she wasn't so mad at him)

Lucas/Peyton: I'm sorry!  
Lucas: (looking shocked) What are you sorry for?  
Peyton: Being such a bitch!

Lucas: No, you had every right to be mad at us.  
Peyton: Listen Luke. Brooke explained everything and even if she didn't the past is the past and it should be left there. Ellie was so sad this morning and it broke my heart. It made me realize how sad her life would be without you and Brooke. I could never do that to our daughter. She's already had enough pain for a four year old. She doesn't need anymore

Lucas: (asking sheepishly) so you're only forgiving me because of Ellie? Would she be the only one sad without me in her life…?

Peyton: (smiling) No, I'm not only forgiving you because of Ellie and no, she wouldn't be the only one who would be sad without you in her life!

Lucas: Even drunk I couldn't have sex with another woman!  
Peyton: (smiling) I know… so does that mean the first time you had sex since the night you left me was the other night?  
Lucas: I had it with myself a few times!  
Peyton: baby, that's gross!

Lucas: I just couldn't be with anyone else… You're it for me Peyton Sawyer

Peyton: You're the one for me too, Lucas Scott

Lucas: (grabbing her face) would it be ok if I kissed you?  
Peyton: (leaning into him) Yeah, I think it would be ok.

(Lucas leaned into Peyton the rest of the way. He kisses her but wants to make it deeper so he runs his tongue along her lips. She grants his desire by opening it. Their tongues dance together in Peyton's mouth and she gets lost in the moment. All of a sudden she feels a tap on her shoulder. They pull apart quickly)

Ellie: (smiling) does this mean that we're a family again?  
Lucas: Honey, we are always a family no matter what!  
Ellie: but does this mean that we can live together and move back to Tree Hill?

Peyton: baby daddy can stay at our house as long as he likes but as for us moving to Tree Hill it's too early to decided that

Ellie: (looking sad) Ok, mommy

Brooke: Ok, Ellie Bean I need some help getting Molly a book

Ellie: (grabbing her hand) Come on Aunt Brooke I can help you!

(Ellie and Brooke walk away. Lucas and Peyton stand up and grab each other's hands. They follow Brooke and Ellie around the store. Brooke looks back at Peyton and smiles… relieved that Ellie had brought them back together… Lucas also looks at Peyton and smiles… he too was thankful that their daughter had brought them back together!)

--------------------------

(Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas walk into the house. Lucas is carrying Ellie. She has a bag of books in her hand and she is asleep. Haley, Nathan and Jamie are setting up games for game night in the living room. Brooke and Peyton walks into the room. Lucas takes Ellie upstairs)

Peyton: (plopping down in the oversized chair) Did you guys have fun at the beach today?

(Brooke sits on the couch)

Jamie: Yes, we flew kites and made sand castles. It was too cold to go into the water

Peyton: yeah, the beach is still nice though  
Haley: It was beautiful. How was you're day?  
Peyton: Fine we went to the bookstore

Haley: So are you still mad at me?  
Peyton: I wasn't mad at you, Hales

Brooke: (mocking her) She just needed time to digest the situation

Peyton: (throwing a pillow at her) I did and I'm just going to let the past go

Nathan: That's probably a good idea

Haley: Did you and Lucas make up?  
Brooke: They were making out in the children's book department!

Lucas: (walking in and sitting next to Peyton) what are you guys talking about?  
Haley: How you two made up today!  
Lucas: Thank you Ellie!

Haley: What?  
Lucas: Ellie made Peyton feel guilty this morning and she realized that she needed me and Brooke in her life!  
Peyton: Watch it!  
Jamie: Well I'm glad that everyone stopped fighting!  
Peyton: Me too

(Ellie walks into the room followed by Champ carrying her baby doll. She climbs up on Peyton's lap)

Jamie: Hey Ellie!  
Ellie: Hi Jamie

Haley: So are we ready for game night?!  
Lucas: I am

Peyton: Me too

Ellie: I want to be on mommy and daddy's team!

Brooke: Traitor!  
Jamie: I'll be on your team Aunt Brooke

Nathan: What about your mom and me?  
Jamie: Aunt Brooke can't be alone!  
Peyton: (smiling with her own creativeness) I have a great idea… Brooke, call Jackson and see if he and Molly want to come over for game night.

Brooke: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah, when Julian was out of town all the time Jackson and Molly would come over and hang out. They only live about 10 minutes from here. We can order pizza and by the time they get here dinner will be ready and we'll be ready for game night. It can be the Scotts vs. the Davis-Phillips vs. the Sawyer-Scotts!

Brooke: Ok, I'll go call him!

(Brooke gets up and walks out of the room. Lucas kisses Peyton quickly on the cheek)

Haley: She really likes him

Peyton: Jackson is a great guy. He's an amazing father and Molly is a sweet girl.

Lucas: Why didn't you hook up with him then?  
Nathan: Jealous?  
Lucas: What's one more guy to compete with?  
Peyton: Seriously, Jackson is smart and nice and very handsome but he's a business guy and we just do not have anything in common. I never even thought about him as more than a friend  
Lucas: Good to know

Brooke: (walking back into the room) they're coming!

Peyton: Perfect…. Lucas, order the pizza, will ya? I'm going to go upstairs and change. Ellie: Mommy, can I change too and can Molly spend the night?  
Peyton: Yes, you can change and if it's ok with Jackson Molly can stay the night too!  
Ellie: Yeah!  
Jamie: Aw man! Two girls in the house that sucks!

Haley: Jamie!  
Jamie: Sorry, I mean stinks!

Haley: Better

Peyton: How about if we see if Henry can come over

Jamie: Really?  
Peyton: Sure why not we'll have a houseful of kids!  
Lucas: Practicing?

Peyton: For what?  
Lucas: We just can't have one kid?  
Nathan: Haley, I agree with Lucas we just can't have one kid either!  
Haley: Excuse me!  
Peyton: we aren't even married!

Lucas: So, we already have one child what's another one?  
Brooke: Ok, Luke that is moving a bit fast!

Lucas: (raising his eyebrows) never hurts to have wishful thinking!

Peyton: (kissing Lucas) I'm going to go change

Ellie: Me too (stopping by Lucas) I'd like to baby brother, daddy!  
Peyton: (from the front hall) I heard that Ellie and it's not happening!

Ellie: Daddy, will you talk to her about that?  
Lucas: (hugging his daughter) Sure baby

(Peyton and Ellie disappear upstairs. Lucas calls and orders a pizza. Brooke also goes upstairs to freshen up and Nathan and Haley walk into the kitchen to get supplies for the food. Lucas heads up the stairs and into Peyton's bedroom. She is in her closet changing her clothes. Lucas jumps on her bed. She walks out in a cute green sweat suit and sees him on her bed and jumps)

Peyton: What the hell?! Are you trying to cause me to have a heart attack?

Lucas: I was going for more of a surprise element!

Peyton: You surprised me all right. Twice now!

Lucas: What does that mean?  
Peyton: What was with all the kid talk early?  
Lucas: I don't know. When I'm with you I just can't help but think about our future and Ellie's already 4…

Peyton: And she just met her daddy and doesn't want to share him with someone else. Plus I already had one child out of wedlock I'm not about to have another one!  
Lucas: Point taken… but you are saying that you'd like to have more children some day right?  
Peyton: I'd love to have more kids some day if I found the right man to have them with (smirking at him)  
Lucas: Don't you think that you should have them with the father of your eldest child so they all of the same father?  
Peyton: Well if he ever gets his head out of his ass then maybe…

Lucas: He's sitting right here isn't he?  
Peyton: we don't need to worry about all of this right now…

Lucas: Why are you running from this conversation, Peyton?  
Peyton: I'm not running, Luke

Lucas: This is the first real conversation we've had about us… Not Ellie but us

Peyton: I know that Lucas

Lucas: Then talk to me

(Peyton walks into the bathroom and grabs a ponytail holder. She pulls up her hair into a pony and joins Lucas on the bed. She lies down next to him and he puts his arms around her. She snuggles into his chest)

Lucas: This is nice

Peyton: It feels like home to me

Lucas: Yeah it does, but we're not finished with our conversation

Peyton: Ok

Lucas: Have you ever thought about having more kids with me?  
Peyton: Once in a while but Ellie's never really said anything about having a brother or a sister so that thought hasn't been on my mind…

Lucas: fair enough

Peyton: But I do once in a while have this dream…

Lucas: Tell me about it….

Peyton: We are sitting on your front porch and I tell you that I'm pregnant and you are so excited…. Words can't describe the joy in your face. You grab me in your arms and you kiss me deeply and then you lean down and kiss my stomach and tell the baby that you're it's daddy and you can't wait to meet her… Every time you say her. It's like you knew that I was having a girl…

(Lucas smiles at Peyton and entwines their fingers together)

Lucas: Go on babe tell me the rest of your dream

Peyton: Then it flashes and we're married and we have our little girl. She's walking around the house followed by a big hairy dog and you're laughing because she looks like she's going to topple over and I come out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test and you have a smile on your face and I tell you we're going to have another baby and once again you jump up and down kissing me first and then telling my stomach that you're it's daddy.

Lucas: Oh, babe…. I wish…

Peyton: Then it flashes one last time and we are sitting in the living room of your house in Tree Hill you with our daughter me with our son and all of you have your hand on my stomach as the babies are kicking… Then I always wake up with tears in my eyes.

Lucas: did you say babies?  
Peyton: Yeah, apparently I'm a baby factor and the last pregnancy we're having twins!

Lucas: you dreamt that we had 4 kids together

Peyton: Yep!  
Lucas: When did you have this dream?  
Peyton: I have it all the time Lucas….

Lucas: You do?  
Peyton: Yeah, I do and our little girl always looked like Ellie even before she was born. I know that's what our daughter would look like….

Lucas: She looks just like you

Peyton: Except for her eyes and her nose those are all you

Lucas: And the way she squints her eyes

Peyton: Yeah, she broody like her dad

Lucas: And emo like her mom

Peyton: That's true

Lucas: you had this dream before she was born?  
Peyton: Yes, Luke. I always dream about what our future would have been like and I wish that someday we'd have the future we always hoped for… Then Julian came along and I still dreamed about a future with you but in reality I was planning a future with him but some nights that dream would just creep up and I wondered what I was doing with Julian but I was happy and I didn't want that to end…

Lucas: (looking sadly down at Peyton in his arms) and then you wanted to have his children instead of mine?  
Peyton: we never talked about children. I had Ellie and I love her with all of my heart but she's was enough for me… I didn't think about having a baby with Julian

Lucas: But you thought you were pregnant when I got here I just assumed…

Peyton: That was not planned and I was terrified! I loved Julian but you had just walked back into my life and I couldn't believe that I would have the karma of being pregnant with another man's baby when you finally came back to be with our baby!  
Lucas: (Smiling) really?  
Peyton: really Lucas. All I have ever wanted was to go back to that night and say yes to you… We would have made love either way and I'm positive I would have ended up pregnant so we would have been engaged and having Ellie and it would have been perfect

Lucas: But maybe we were meant to spend this time apart to find ourselves and to realize that we couldn't live without each other… I regret putting you through the hell that I did but I think it changed me and it made me realize that I am not complete without you… You truly are my better half

Peyton: (smiling at him) and you're mine….

(Lucas bends down and kisses Peyton on the top of the head. Her eyes beg for more of a connection than that and he smiles at her leaning his lips closer to hers and toying with her mouth. He can see he's torturing her and he loves how badly she wants him. She wiggles free from his embrace and kneels between he's legs. He pulls her so she is sitting on his lap. He touches her face softly and tucks a piece of hair that has falling out of her ponytail behind her ears)

Lucas: You are so beautiful Peyton and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you

Peyton: baby, it's water under the bridge… You're here now!  
Lucas: And I'm not going anywhere ever again…

(Peyton smiles at him and kisses his neck. He can feel the sensation all the way to his toes. He loves this woman and he wants her every way possible… He puts his arms around her waist and gentle lays her on her back. He rolls on top of her holding himself up on his arms. He leans down and kisses her neck… She smiles at the feeling that his mouth to her skin gives her… he always knows where to kiss her. She's hungry for his mouth and she grabs his face and kisses him softly. He wants more and presses his lips hard to hers. He kisses her passionately and she pulls away for some air. He's hands unzip the sweatshirt she is wearing and throws it on the bed… He looks at her laying there in her white tank top and his mind races back to the first time he saw her that way… He loved her then and he loves her now…. He starts to lift the edge of her tank top and kisses a line of kisses on her belly. He notices for the first time her scar from the c-section that resulted in their beautiful daughter. He runs his finger over it and the sensation sends chills up her spine… He kisses it and she smiles at him…. He holds himself up over her and just takes in her body…)

Lucas: God Peyton you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen….

Peyton: (smiling at him) thank you but you know you're not coming back in here tonight, right?  
Lucas: Why not baby I want you to sleep in my arms tonight naked after we make love for hours!

Peyton: You'll have to have sex without me tonight. Brooke's in you're out!

Lucas: She can't give you what I can

Peyton: I know baby I know but she needs a little Brooke/Peyton time!

Lucas: Fine but you so are going to have to reward me when I do get to move back in!  
Peyton: (kissing him) Why don't I reward you right now? (Raising her eyebrow at him)

(Lucas doesn't think twice before he crashes his lips against hers again. This time she begs for him to open his mouth so they can be as close as possible. She wraps one of her legs around his back and he feels himself getting aroused. He wraps his arms around her dying to be closer to her. He knows the drill and he pulls away from her and heads to the night stand. He opens the drawer and pulls out a condom and crawls back over to Peyton just as Ellie comes busting through the bedroom door and jumps on the bed with her parents. They are shocked because they forgot that they hadn't locked the door. Luckily nothing was going on and Lucas quickly stuffed the condom back into the draw and Peyton quickly sat up scanning the room for her sweatshirt. Lucas was sitting on it and he handed it to her. She nonchalantly put it on)

Ellie: Hi mommy and daddy!

Lucas: Hi princess

Peyton: Hey Baby girl

Ellie: Are you going to sleep?  
Peyton: No, we're just talking

Ellie: Ok, can I talk too?

(Peyton gives Lucas a sorrowful look and he just smiles at her. He picks the little girl up and puts her between himself and Peyton. He kisses her on the forehead before grabbing Peyton's hand and entwining their fingers)

Lucas: (smiling at his daughter) Sure princess, what do you want to talk about?  
Ellie: Aunt Brooke and Jackson  
Peyton: Why do you want to talk about them?  
Ellie: I was just thinking that if Aunt Brooke marries Jackson that Molly will be my cousin!

Lucas: Honey, they've only been out on one date it's too soon to think that they are going to get married

Ellie: So… you and mommy have only had a date night here at our house and aren't you guys going to get married?

Peyton: No, honey we aren't going to right now

Lucas: (smiling at the fact that she said right now and not never) I haven't taking your mom on a date yet, have I?

Peyton: Yes, you did Luke. You took me out on New Year's Eve

Lucas: Oh yeah and you ran around the club all night..... I mean a real date. I pick you up we go out just the two of us….

Ellie: Nope, you haven't done that yet daddy and mommy has some really pretty dresses and when she gets ready to go out she looks beautiful!

Lucas: She looks beautiful in her pajamas!  
Ellie: daddy, you should take her out sometime… I know a great babysitter!  
Lucas: (laughing) Ok, maybe I will princess

Peyton: Ok family let's get downstairs for family game night!

Ellie: This is the first year that I have a real daddy on my team instead of a mommy and an Aunt Brooke!

Brooke: (in the doorway) Hey! We always beat the Scott family!

Ellie: (looking up to see Brooke in the doorway) I know but it's not the same as having your real daddy on your team!  
Brooke: I get that pumpkin! Are you ready to play?  
Ellie: Sure am!

(Ellie jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. Brooke walks in and sits on the end of the bed crisscross. She looks at Lucas and Peyton and smiles)

Brooke: I was watching you from the doorway you guys are a beautiful family! That blond little wonder looks so perfect sitting on the bed with you two. She is a perfect combination of both of you and you guys just look so happy!  
Lucas: We are happy

Peyton: Extremely!

Brooke: I'm sorry that I haven't been more supportive of you guys…

Peyton: Brooke, water under the bridge

Brooke: I really do love you guys.  
Lucas: We love you too!  
Peyton: B. Davis, feel the love in this room!  
Brooke: (looking strangely at them) I don't want to feel anything in this room!

(They all laugh especially because Peyton and Lucas know what was about to happen before Ellie walked in. Brooke gets off the bed and heads for the door)

Brooke: I can tell by the ruffled sheets what was going on in here so you might want to remember that you have a 4 year old and start locking the door! Also remember you have a Brooke in the house and she doesn't like to knock either!

(They smile at Brooke and she leaves the room. Lucas groans at the thought that he could be making love to Peyton right now instead of heading down the stairs… She knows what's on his mind because she feels the same way. She kisses him quickly and he smiles at her)

Peyton: The only time a couple with children gets to have sex baby is bed time, during the day when they're at school or nap time… It's very hard to have sex when you have a child running around the house and it's even harder when you have a screaming baby and a crabby wife who hasn't slept in days because your baby won't sleep  
Lucas: Don't you mean our baby?  
Peyton: Oh no babe when the baby's screaming for the 27th night in a row and you haven't had more than 2 hours of sleep it's all the man's baby! So are you sure you are ready to head down that road?  
Lucas: I'll go down any road as long as it's with you!

Peyton: I'll keep that in mind.

Lucas: We better get down there

Peyton: Yeah and maybe tomorrow during nap time you can have your reward

Lucas: We have to schedule sex?  
Peyton: Unfortunately, yes!

Lucas: I better get my planner out so we can schedule the month then… I need to know when I'm going to be getting some!  
Peyton: Once a month baby!

Lucas: Oh come on!

Peyton: twice a month? (Smiling teasingly at him)  
Lucas: Peyton, please you're killing me here

Peyton: Once a week

Lucas: Blondie…

Peyton: fine random sex it is but when our four year old comes knocking don't say I didn't warning you because it's a totally mood killer and she usually ends up in here so there is no way we're having sex after that!

Lucas: (smiling at her and kissing her) I can handle that as long as I'm with my two best girls!

(With that Peyton gets off the bed and grabs his hand. They head down the stairs. She hears Ellie, Molly, Jamie, and Henry laughing and playing. She loves the way her house is full of family. She feels sad that in a few days her happy house will once again only contain mostly adults and one sad little girl… Peyton's not sure she can handle the disappointment at the airport this time…)

------------------------------

(The living room is scattered from end to end with board games. Twister is out, Sorry, Cranium's Cariboo, Candyland, and Chutes and Ladders are piled on the floor. The group is playing Apples to Apples Junior. Everyone is laughing. Jamie is sitting on Nathan's lap and Henry is sitting on Haley's lap. Molly is sitting next to Brooke but not quite ready to sit on her lap. Ellie is snuggled in between Lucas and Peyton.)

Henry: Thank you so much for inviting me over Peyton. We never have family game night at our house

Ellie: We have game night here all the time. You can come over again

Henry: I'd love that!

Jamie: We play board games all the time too

Molly: (softly) so do we. Daddy loves board games

Jackson: (looking at his watch) Oh, it's 11:30…

Peyton: It is?  
Lucas: El, needs to get into bed

Haley: So do these boys

Jackson: (looking at Molly) baby girl do you want to stay at El's tonight?  
Molly: (looking at Ellie) Yeah, I think that would be fun

Ellie: We can sleep in my mom's room with her like we always do!  
Molly: (smiling at Peyton) I love when we do that! Your mommy is so much fun!

Ellie: Great come on I have some extra pyjamas you can wear

Jackson: Go get ready for bed and then come back down and say good night

Molly: Ok daddy

Haley: You boys too

Jamie: Ok, momma

(The kids leave the room.)

Peyton: Hey I have a great idea. I know that you guys were going to go to lunch tomorrow but I always take the girls shopping before we go back to school…

Jackson: So

Peyton: Well Brooke is the fashion diva and I thought that maybe we could take the two girls shopping and to lunch tomorrow…. Of course Hales will come too

Jackson: I'm ok with it if Molly wants to go

(The kids come running back downstairs in their pyjamas. Ellie jumps in Peyton's arms and Molly jumps in Jackson's arms. The boys just sit down on the floor)

Jackson: Mol, do you want to go shopping with Peyton and her friends tomorrow?  
Molly: (Looking shyly at Peyton) Ellie too?

Peyton: Of course then we'll go to lunch at our favorite place.

Molly: I'd love too!  
Jackson: Then it's settled. Ok, night Mol. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow

Brooke: I'll walk you out

(Brooke and Jackson get up and walk out to the front porch. He grabs her around the waist)

Jackson: thank you

Brooke: For what?  
Jackson: I just love being around you and Molly is warming up to you. The only other person she's taken to that fast was Peyton

Brooke: Yeah Peyton has a way with kids

Jackson: Peyton saved me on the first day of preschool. I had to go to work and Molly was crying. Peyton came over and started talking to her and she introduced her to Ellie and Molly was totally happy to stay with Peyton for the day. Luckily, Peyton was room mother that day!

Brooke: I'm just glad you let me meet her

Jackson: Have fun tomorrow

Brooke: I can't wait to take her shopping!  
Jackson: And I'm sure you'll have a great time

(Jackson leans in and kisses Brooke. It is a deep passionate kiss. They kiss for several minutes only pulling away to catch their breathe.)

Jackson: Why don't' I see if I can get a babysitter tomorrow night for Molly and you and I will go out just the two of us?  
Brooke: I'll ask Peyton!  
Jackson: No, I have babysitters

Brooke: But that way she can play with Ellie Bean

Jackson: ok, sounds great

Brooke: I can't wait

(Jackson kisses Brooke again… This time running his tongue over her lips. She opens her mouth allowing him access. Brooke moans at the intensity of the kiss. Jackson smiles. He turns and walks to the car. She is left staring as he drives away… It's only been a few days but she is already falling in love with this man and his daughter…. Maybe she and Peyton can just house swap….)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Shopping and unexpected phone calls **

(Peyton is standing in the kitchen. Not feeling like cooking this morning she has several different kinds of cereals on the counter. She also has poptarts, yogurt, fruit salad, toast, and different juices out. She realizes making eggs would have taken just as much effort but she was finished setting everything up so she just left it. She also made a pot of coffee. She grabs two pieces of toast, some fruit, and a cup of coffee and sits with the paper at the table. She knows the kids should be up soon. She hears someone coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looks up and its Nathan. He grabs some poptarts, toast and coffee and joins her at the table)

Peyton: Morning

Nathan: Morning

Peyton: What are your plans for the day?  
Nathan: Lucas and I are taking Henry and Jamie to the park and maybe a movie

Peyton: That sounds fun.

Nathan: So is there a reason we haven't really hung out since I've been here?  
Peyton: What do you mean?  
Nathan: You've been with Lucas, Haley, Brooke but when it comes to me you seem to be avoiding me!  
Peyton: I'm sorry. I didn't realize…

Nathan: Peyt, I'm one of your best friends and I just feel neglected!  
Peyton: Nate, I'm sorry…

Nathan: So where's your head at right now?  
Peyton: I don't know

Nathan: Are you coming home?  
Peyton: I'm not sure

Nathan: Do you want to?  
Peyton: (looking down) Sometimes…

Nathan: Come on Sawyer talk to me  
Peyton: I'm just scared that's all  
Nathan: Scared of what?  
Peyton: Nathan, I love him I mean really love him and I can't go through another let down like I did before…

Nathan: He hurts you Peyt and I'll kill him!  
Peyton: You'll have to get in line because Brooke is first in line

Nathan: I'll make sure she leaves some for me!  
Peyton: (smiling at him) Thanks, Nate

Nathan: I'll always be here for you Peyton… It would just be a lot easier to be here for you and Ellie if here was Tree Hill  
Peyton: Not you too Nate!  
Nathan: Hales and I think you should come home now

Peyton: Nathan everything is here

Nathan: Your studio and your club is here, your family is in Tree Hill

Peyton: I know and I promised Luke I would really think about it

Nathan: Good because I'd love to have someone else to hang out with while Haley is at work!

Peyton: (smiling at him) I'm not making any promises

Nathan: I know

(Lucas walks into the room carrying a crying Molly followed by Ellie. He sits down at the table and turns Molly to looks at Peyton)

Peyton: What happened, Mol?  
Molly: I had a bad dream

Peyton: what was it about?  
Molly: My daddy

Peyton: (holding out her arms) Come here baby! Tell me what it was about…  
Molly: (getting off Lucas' lap and crawling onto Peyton's) Daddy had a meeting and couldn't' pick me up from school and because I don't have a mommy I had to stay there all night and sleep on the playground

Ellie: (crawling onto Lucas' lap) Molly my mommy would never leave you at school. You can always come home with us if your daddy has a meeting

Molly: (looking at Peyton) can I?  
Peyton: Of course sweetheart!

Molly: (Hugging Peyton) Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: You're welcome.

(Lucas smiles at Peyton. She is so amazing with kids. He can't wait for them to have another one so he can watch her with their baby from the beginning!)

Peyton: Who wants some breakfast?  
Molly: Me

Ellie: Me too mommy. (looking at Lucas) Daddy?  
Lucas: I want some too.

Peyton: ok, what can I get you guys this morning?  
Molly: Do you have any fruit loops and yogurt?  
Peyton: I have both. Do you want any toast?  
Molly: No thank you

Peyton: Juice

Molly: May I please have milk?  
Peyton: Sure

(She gets Molly her breakfast and then grabs Ellie off of Lucas' lap. She hugs her tightly and swings Ellie to her hip and carries her to the cereal buffet. Ellie points at what she wants and Peyton gets it with her free hand. She takes Ellie back to the table with her food and sets her down and kisses her on the top of her head)

Peyton: Luke, what can I get you?  
Lucas: I can get it

Peyton: I'm up…

Lucas: Just some fruit and toast will be great!  
Peyton: No coffee?  
Lucas: Yeah, I'll have a cup

Peyton: Ok… girls, you forgot about the fruit do you want some?  
Ellie: Is it fruit salad mommy?  
Peyton: Yes it is

Ellie: I'll have some then

Molly: Me too!

(Peyton brings over Lucas' breakfast and then goes back over and gets the girls some fruit. The 5 sit and eat breakfast waiting for the rest of the gang to get up. Lucas watches Peyton as she interacts with the two little girls and he longs for the day that they will be sitting there just their family… He just doesn't want to rush things but he hopes she'll give him a sign and he'll know when it's time to make his move… He also hopes that she's seriously start thinking about having more children because since their talk yesterday that's all he can think about… Peyton becoming Mrs. Lucas Scott and filling their house with the laughter of children… He loves Ellie but the whole group except Haley knows how lonely it is to group up being the only child and he doesn't want that for his daughter… Plus he just loves the idea of creating another new life with the woman he loves)

-----------------------------

(Peyton is standing in the bathroom in her bathrobe. She was getting ready to get into the shower and get ready for her shopping day with the girls. She drops her robe and catches a glimpse in the mirror. She notices she has bruises all over the top of her butt. She was so glad that she only had a few more chemo shots. The last few days had been so crazy that she hadn't really thought about the cancer scare. She'd have to go next week for blood work again to make sure things were still going well. She was afraid but so far so good, she was cancer free. She just hoped she could stay that way! She hadn't noticed that Lucas was standing in her bathroom door staring at her naked figure.)

Lucas: You are so beautiful!  
Peyton: (jumping) Lucas!

Lucas: Sorry, did I scare you?  
Peyton: A little… What are you doing in here?  
Lucas: I need to take a shower

Peyton: Sorry, I was here first! You'll have to wait!

Lucas: I was thinking we could save water being in California and all…

Peyton: I do like to help the environment

Lucas: me too and I did lock the door when I walked in and Brooke is playing DDR with the girls

Peyton: (turning on the shower and stepping in) There's room in here for two

(Lucas smiles and sheds his clothes fast. He jumps into the shower with Peyton. She is standing in front of him soaping up. She hands him a washcloth and a bar of soap. She doesn't look at him just keeps washing away. He watches her and then he feels himself becoming excited. He couldn't believe that he couldn't control himself. He knew she'd never go for a quickie in the shower. She wasn't one for sex while she was trying to get clean! She turns and quickly kisses him on the cheek while trying to grab her shampoo. Her breast brushed against his chest and he was now feeling out of control)

Lucas: (looking tense) Let me get if for you!  
Peyton: Luke, what's the matter with you.

(She looked so hot with water running down her body. It made her glisten in the bathroom light.)

Lucas: Um nothing (handing her the shampoo)

(She smiles at him and starts soaping up her hair. Lucas wanting to be close to her in some way grabs her shampoo and squirts some in his hand. He helps her lather up her hair. His hands running through her hair brought on an excitement she wasn't expecting. She had showered with a guy before and she never had gotten excite by him touching her hair. Lucas leans in and kisses her neck.)

Peyton: Damn it Lucas!  
Lucas: (jumping back from her) I'm sorry, Peyton… I just…

(Peyton grabs him and peppers him with kisses. She kisses his lips and his neck and he does the same. She groans when he reaches the sensitive spot on her neck. She pulls his face to meet hers with an opened mouth. He slides his tongue into her mouth and she plays with it. He gets even more excited at this time. She turns the water heat up and the steam fills the shower. He wraps his arms around her waist and wraps her arms around his neck. He continues to kiss her and she pulls away and makes her way to his ear and nibbles on it. He moans with the pleasure it causes.)

Lucas: Peyt, are you sure? You don't like to have sex in the shower!  
Peyton: Lucas, it's random sex and I haven't had random sex in years and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have random unplanned child awake downstairs sex with! So either bring it or don't but I want to do this!  
Lucas: You don't have to say it twice

(Lucas kisses her again and his hands wander to her chest. She smiles at the pleasure. He grabs her and turns her so that her back is against the back shower wall. She lifts herself a little so he can have a better angle. She shoves her tongue into his mouth and he moves to enter her. He quickly pulls away from her just as she spreads her legs a little)

Peyton: Lucas, what? Why are you stopping? Please don't!

Lucas: Peyton, we need protection!  
Peyton: (smiling at him) you sure about that?  
Lucas: (Smiling devilish at him) Peyton!

(Peyton grabs his mouth with hers and they continue to kiss. He pulls away again)

Lucas: Peyt, we have too… You're still on chemo and I can't risk loosing you because we did something we shouldn't have…

Peyton: Ok, Lucas… come with me

(Lucas sweeps Peyton up off her feet and rushes her to her bed. They are dripping wet and the shower is still running. Lucas quickly grabs a condom out of the drawer and jumps on the bed next to Peyton. He puts the condom on and rolls on top of Peyton. He braces himself with his arms above her)

Lucas: I love you…

Peyton: I love you too Lucas

Lucas: Thank you…

Peyton: For what?  
Lucas: Giving me your heart….

(Peyton reaches up and pulls him into a kiss. She decided she wanted to be in charge this time and uses all of her might to roll on top of him. He smiles at the fact that she wants to be in control. She lowers herself on top of him and sits for a moment teasing him. She then gets into the rhyme and he joins her. Making love to Peyton is the best thing he has ever done in his life. They continue to make love while passionately kissing each other. He can tell she's getting tired but she's going so slow and steady making it last as long as she can. He loves when she does that…)

Lucas: Let me take over, baby

(Lucas rolls her over onto her back and she smiles at him never breaking the rhyme. Their excitement continues and they both moan in pleasure and ecstasy! Lucas smiles at the joy in her face and she smiles at his. He kisses her and she runs her tongue over his lips. He opens his mouth and their tongues dance with the joy they just shared. Peyton pulls away)

Peyton: We have to get ready  
Lucas: (letting out a sigh) I guess we do

Peyton: What to try that shower again?  
Lucas: Shit, I don't think I can!

Peyton: (batting her eyes at him) please

(Lucas gets out of bed and grabs her hand they head into the bathroom and into the shower. Lucas could spend every morning like this and then fact that Peyton was willing to not use protection tells him that she could too. He smiles at her and she smiles at him… They shower in pure joy!)

-------------------------------------------

(Brooke is sitting on the couch tired from all of the DDR she's been playing with the kids. Lucas and Peyton come bouncing down the stairs and into the living room. Brooke can see the smile on Peyton's face. She rolls her eyes at her best friend. Lucas walks over and picks up Ellie and kisses her on the forehead)

Lucas: have fun shopping today

Ellie: (kissing his nose) thanks daddy

Lucas: (pulling out some money) here baby girl buy some new clothes for daddy/child day  
Ellie: thanks daddy!  
Peyton: Luke, I can buy Ellie clothes!  
Lucas: I know you can babe but I have four years to make up for so this shopping sprees on me!

Brooke: I could use some new clothes too Lucas!  
Lucas: You make probably 6 times the money I do… You can buy your own clothes!  
Brooke: What about Peyton can she buy her own clothes too?  
Lucas: (walking over and pulling more money out of his wallet) No, I'll buy Peyton anything she wants!

Peyton: (shoving his hand away) Keep your money! I don't need it… (leaning in and kissing him, sexily) thank you for offering though

Brooke: Ok, who's ready to go shopping?  
Molly/Ellie: We are!

Brooke: Perfect let go!

(Brooke and the two girls walk out of the living room and outside. Peyton turns to leave and Lucas grabs her arm, pulling her back to him)

Lucas: Hey, can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure, what's on your mind?  
Lucas: About this morning…  
Peyton: Baby, it was great!  
Lucas: Amazing but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…

Peyton: (looking confused) what's up babe?  
Lucas: You said we didn't need protection this morning…

Peyton: I know!  
Lucas: So you're not worried about getting pregnant?

Peyton: I have to go Luke. They're waiting for me

Lucas: No, you don't Blondie! You stay and answer my question

Peyton: didn't you say you wanted a bigger family

Lucas: It doesn't have to be right now! I don't want to pressure you into anything

Peyton: Oh, I know baby! I don't feel pressured about anything… I'm just in love! (smiling at him and kissing him on the lips) I'll see you tonight.

(Lucas smiles at Peyton as she walks away. She did just say she wanted to have a bigger family with him, right? He is overjoyed… He knew that he would be very careful not to get her pregnant again until they were married because she wanted to be married and he could respect that. Her gesture this morning was for him… She thinks he doesn't want to get married and he knows that now. Despite that fact she was willing to give him what he wanted more children… She really was a selfless person and he loved her for that… He loved her for everything she did and was…)

-----------------------------------------

(Brooke, holding Molly's hand, and Peyton, holding Ellie's hand, and Haley are walking through the mall. They walk to the children's clothing store and start looking around. Ellie sees a rack of dresses and gets a big smile on her face)

Ellie: Mommy, if I promise to stay right there where you can see me can I go look at all those pretty dresses?  
Peyton: If you stay right there!

Brooke: you're going to let your four year old go look at those dresses by herself?  
Peyton: Yes (pointing to the couch next to the rack) and I'm going to go sit right there!

Brooke: Oh, ok

Molly: (tugging on Brooke's arm) can I go with Ellie?  
Brooke: Sure honey

Haley: She's so cute

Brooke: She is! (once the girls are out of earshot) but not as cute as my Ellie Bean

Peyton: (Smiling) Thanks Brooke

(Peyton, Brooke, and Haley sit on the couch next to the dress rack and watch the girls looking at dresses)

Brooke: So P. Sawyer what's up with you and Lucas?  
Peyton: What do you mean?  
Haley: You two are like horny teenagers!  
Peyton: So what!  
Brooke: Well what happened to the "we have to schedule sex now that we have a child and the no sex in the shower" rule!  
Peyton: I'm not going to talk about this with the two of you!  
Brooke: Yeah you are!

Peyton: Ok, well technically we didn't have sex in the shower this morning!  
Brooke: (smiling) Then were did you technically have it?  
Peyton: In my bed!  
Brooke: Gross! Changing the sheets before I sleep there tonight!

Peyton: And about the scheduling it… Julian and I never ever had sex in the middle of the day or even when Ellie was home. He knew how I felt about it so we just did it on date night… But with Lucas I just can't control it! I mean I had will power with Julian and now Lucas just looks at me and I want to jump him. On game night I just wanted to excuse us so we could and this morning I just couldn't stop!

Brooke: It's because you love him!  
Peyton: That I do. I have to tell you guys something

Haley: Oh shit!

Brooke: What?  
Peyton: I told Lucas we didn't need to worry about being safe!  
Brooke: P. Sawyer you can not get pregnant right now!  
Haley: What the hell are you thinking?  
Peyton: I don't know… After all that baby talk I just figured that's what Lucas wants. I want to have whatever I can with him…

Haley: not another baby! Not right now anyway!  
Brooke: It could kill you right now with the chemo and the threat that you could have cancer at anyone of your appointments. What were you thinking?! We can't lose you because you're trying to make Lucas happy! Selfish jackass!

Haley: Brooke, it was Peyton's idea why are you always so hard on Lucas?  
Brooke: because Peyton will do anything to make that man happy even risk her own health!  
Peyton: May I say something please?  
Brooke: Go ahead!

Peyton: Lucas told me that we did have to be safe because of my health and he couldn't lose me!  
Brooke: ok, so I take back half of what I said but sometimes he is a jackass!

(Haley and Peyton laugh at their friend. Two sales assistants have joined Ellie and Molly and are helping them pick out different clothing items. They both nod at Peyton and she smiles at them)

Haley: You know them?  
Peyton: Yeah. The one with Molly is Olivia and the one with Ellie is Emma. I bring the girls here once a month. The girls like to think they are all big and bad and shop by themselves so the sales assistants help them pick out clothes and I set here a watch. That way the girls aren't wandering around the store by themselves but they can feel like they are. Emma is Meg, my assistant's, sister and Olivia was here the first time we came in and she's helped the girls ever since.

Brooke: They are having fun!  
Peyton: They always do. I love this boutique. It's a little expensive but now that my business is doing pretty well I can shop here. Plus Olivia and Emma always direct the girls to the sales items and give me a discount. It's because I come here every month that they're so nice to me. After we shop I take the girls to Tommy's Original World Famous Hamburgers. They love that place

Brooke: I'm so glad you thought to do this P. Sawyer. Molly is really warming up to me

Peyton: Of course she is. You're an amazing person!

(Molly and Ellie come out in adorable outfits. Ellie's is in a pink vest with a white shirt with pink glittering hearts on it, a pair of jeans with pink glittering hearts on the pockets and pink shoes that have the same glitter heart on them. Molly is in a purple vest with a white shirt with purple glittering flowers on it, a pair of jeans with purple glittering flowers and the shoes to match. Peyton, Brooke and Haley smile at how cute the two little girls look)

Ellie: Mommy, do you like our outfits?  
Peyton: I love them!  
Molly: Peyton, do you think our daddies will like them?  
Peyton: Of course they will

Molly: Brooke, do you like my outfit?  
Brooke: (smiling at her) I love it baby girl. You look beautiful

Ellie: Hey?!  
Brooke: You too Ellie Bean!

(Both little girls smile)

Haley: I think we're taking those outfits!

Ellie: Yeah we're going to wear them on daddy/child day

Peyton: Perfect. Tell Olivia and Emma those are keepers and try something else you have back there on

Ellie: ok, mommy!

(Molly and Ellie head back into the dressing room. A frown forms on Haley's face)

Peyton: what's the matter, Hales?  
Haley: I'm just sad that we have to go home soon

Peyton: I know its going to be harder this time…

Haley: Especially for us… Lucas and Brooke will be staying so we're going home all alone

Brooke: I'm sorry Hales but with the new relationships forming in LA I have to stay here!  
Haley: Oh I know. It's just going to be hard that's all I'm saying

Peyton: Well Nathan said you could come back on the weekends

Haley: You guys could come home!  
Brooke: That still doesn't help me with Jackson

Peyton: I'm not ready for that yet…

Haley: Ok, then we'll just come back on the weekends!

Peyton: Yeah!

(Ellie and Molly come out in another outfit. This time they have on cute sundresses with sweaters over them. Both girls' dresses are blue. Molly's a dark blue with butterflies on it and Ellie's is a patchwork dress. The look so cute)

Brooke: Aunt Brooke is so buying those outfits!

Ellie: Ok, that means I can buy more stuff with daddy's money!  
Peyton: You are not buying anything with Daddy's money! I'll buy you your clothes!

Ellie: But mommy daddy gave me the money!  
Peyton: El, we don't need daddy's money!  
Brooke: P. Sawyer, he gave you the money spend it!  
Peyton: Fine! I give up. You can get whatever you want with daddy's money!  
Ellie: Yes! Come on Molly we can get another outfit with the money.

(Peyton smiles at the little girl and her phone rings. Peyton looks at it. She shoves her phone back in her purse. Brooke frowns at her)

Haley: Who was that?  
Peyton: No one!

Brooke: (taking the phone out of her purse) Julian! Answer it!

Haley: what the hell does he want?  
Brooke: We won't know if Peyton doesn't answer it! Forget it! (answering the phone) Hello?

_**Julian: Peyton?**_

Brooke: (into the phone) No, it's Brooke

_**Julian: is Peyton around?**_

Brooke: What do you need Julian?

_**Julian: I'm back in LA… I'd like to come see Ellie and I need to talk to Lucas anyway so I thought I could stop by if it's ok with Peyton**_

Brooke: You need to talk to Lucas so you want to stop by the house and do so and see Ellie at the same time?

Peyton: (shaking her head yes mouthing) I guess he can come over

_**Julian: If Peyton's sitting right there then why don't you just let me talk to her and that way you don't have to repeat everything I say so she can answer me**_

Brooke: Julian if Peyton were sitting right here I'd let you talk to her but she isn't so I'm going to say go ahead and stop by Peyton's Place tonight. She and Lucas will both be there because they are babysitting Molly

_**Julian: Oh, does Jackson have a hot date tonight? We used to baby sit Mol when he'd be going out. He must be pretty serious about this one to leave Mol with Peyton at night. He usually doesn't do that!**_

Brooke: (Smiling) good to know. Stop by around 7 you can see Ellie and then Peyton can put the girls to bed while you and Lucas have your meeting

_**Julian: Fine, thank you Brooke and tell Peyton I'll see her later!**_

Brooke: (hanging up the phone) He's back!  
Haley: what does he want?  
Peyton: Well he and Lucas do have a contract and if Julian is going to make Luke's book into a movie then I want Luke to be there to carry out his vision

Brooke: I agree

Haley: Lucas is going to be pissed

Peyton: He knows he has to work with him Hales

Haley: Ok, ok

(Ellie and Molly walk out of the dressing room carrying the two outfits the tried on for the women and a few more items.)

Peyton: You ready?  
Ellie: yeah, I picked out a few jeans and t-shirts too mommy. Just like you!  
Peyton: Ok, baby that's fine. Molly did you get some t-shirts too?  
Molly: (looking at Brooke who was dressed in a cute pair of Capri pants and a cute top) No, I'm not a t-shirt girl. I picked out some outfits like Brooke has on!

Peyton: Ok then. Are we ready?  
Ellie: Sure are, mommy!  
Molly: Thanks Peyton (looking shyly at Brooke) thank you too, Brooke  
Brooke: you're welcome!

(The women take the girls' outfits and check out. They walk down the street to Tommy's. They are laughing and giggling the whole way there! Haley watches as her two friends giggle with the girls. She's sad… She loves Jamie but she'd love to have a little girl to go shopping with. Peyton is worried about how Lucas is going to react to Julian she hopes it doesn't cause a set back with the couple and Brooke is enjoying every minute of getting to know Molly)

------------------------------------

A/N: I have the next chapter done… And will post it in a little while. Actually it was all supposed to be this chapter but when I finished the word document was 20 pages! I didn't know if that was too big to post. I'll post this part and finish proofing the next part and post that soon. Enjoy and feedback please!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Getting ready and movie plans**

(Lucas and Nathan are sitting in the living room. Henry and Jamie went to Henry's house to play in his fort. They are hoping that their girls will be back soon. They haven't talked much on this trip and really don't' have much to say to each other. Nathan looks at Lucas and he has a complexes look on his face.)

Nathan: What's up?  
Lucas: nothing… Just something Peyton said this morning

Nathan: What's that?

Lucas: Just that she was willing to have another baby

Nathan: the other night she said not before she was married

Lucas: I know…. That's what worries me

Nathan: Sawyer insecurities rearing their ugly head!

Lucas: Exactly! I thought she was secure in our relationship but I'm sensing now that she's not

Nathan: You really hurt her before… I think she's just looking for ways to keep you happy so you don't leave her again

Lucas: I'm going to prove to her that I'm in this for the long haul!  
Nathan: I hope so Luke. Peyton deserves to be happy and Haley and I are trying to convince her to move back to Tree Hill!  
Lucas: (angrily) What?!

Nathan: Don't you want her to come home?  
Lucas; I want her to be wherever she wants to be and that's where I'll be!

Nathan: But what about your family?  
Lucas: Ellie and Peyton are my family and I want them to be happy. I 'm not sure she can come home and be happy after everything that happened there

Nathan: A lot happened here between the two of you and she's fine here

Lucas: I just don't want her to feel pressure. If she wants to come home she will and if she doesn't then I'm staying here with her!  
Nathan: Good to know!

(The door opens and Ellie and Molly come running into the living room. Ellie jumps on Lucas' lap and kisses him)

Ellie: Hi daddy  
Lucas: (smiling at her) hi princess (looking at Molly) Come here…

(Molly crawls up on Lucas' lap and Brooke, Haley, and Peyton walk in carrying all sorts of bags)

Lucas: Did you guys have fun today?

Ellie: I did

Molly: Me too! Aunt Brooke bought us dresses!  
Lucas: That sounds fun

(Haley walks in and sits on Nathan's lap. Brooke sits in a chair and Peyton sits next to Lucas)

Haley: Where's our son?  
Nathan: At Henry's

Haley: When is he going to be back?  
Nathan: Tomorrow. Maggie said he could spend the night. Henry just loves playing with him!

Haley: Great then we can go out tonight too!  
Nathan: Hales, that's all we've done since we've been in LA. You act like we come here for Peyton's free babysitting services!  
Haley: (laughing) we'll keep the kids tomorrow so that Peyton and Lucas can go out

Peyton: You two should go out tonight and go check out my night club! Meg just keeps telling me that everything's great. We've been so busy that I haven't really wanted to go and check it out

Lucas: Since Hales and Nate are going to watch Ellie tomorrow night we can go to a nice dinner and then hit your club!

Peyton: Sounds good

Brooke: (nonchalantly) Hey Lucas, Julian called Peyton today

Lucas: (shifting on the couch) what'd he want?  
Brooke: She wouldn't answer the phone

Lucas: oh

Brooke: So I did. He needs to talk to you about the movie.

Lucas: Oh, well I wasn't planning on working on that anymore

Peyton: You have too!

Lucas: Why it's just a stupid movie

Peyton: It's our life babe and you have to make sure the story gets told right!

Brooke: Yeah, you totally do. You can't have some ass messing it up!

Peyton: Plus you almost have the screenplay done…

Nathan: Lucas, this is your dream

Haley: you have to do it!  
Ellie: yeah daddy. Uncle Julian is a nice guy and he will be fun to work with.  
Lucas: He doesn't really like daddy!  
Ellie: (looking confused) Why because you kiss mommy and he used to kiss mommy?  
Lucas: Something like that

Ellie: I'll talk to him. Mommies and Daddies should be together and uncles and aunts should be together. It's weird if your mommy is married to your uncle. I love Uncle Julian but I think mommy should keep kissing you and not kiss Uncle Julian anymore!

(Everyone in the room laughs. Ellie smiles at her daddy)

Ellie: Did I say something wrong?  
Lucas: No honey and I hope to keep kissing mommy too!

Peyton: (Smiling at her daughter and her boyfriend) Daddy can kiss me whenever he wants. Now go upstairs and put your new clothes in the clothes and I'll put them away later.

Ellie: ok mommy

(Ellie and Molly run upstairs)

Haley: what are you and Jackson doing tonight Brooke?  
Brooke: Going to dinner

Haley: Where?  
Brooke: I don't know. It's a surprise

Haley: Sounds fun

Nathan: Where do you want to go Hales?  
Haley: Peyton's club

Nathan: Ok good we can have dinner here then

Haley: No, we can go out

Peyton: So does that mean it's just Lucas, the girls and me for dinner tonight?  
Brooke: Well if you eat after seven you'll have to include Julian too!

Lucas: Wait! He's coming here tonight?!  
Brooke: Yeah, I sort of invited him.

Lucas: Brooke!  
Brooke: I figured he could hang out with Ellie for a little while and then while Peyton puts the girls to bed you and Julian can have your business meeting

Lucas: Brooke, you suck!

Brooke: (smiling devilishly) sometimes….

Haley: Gross!  
Brooke: I have to get ready! It's already 5 and Jackson's picking me up at 6

Peyton: oh God yes you do. You look like hell!  
Brooke: Bitch!  
Peyton: I'm just teasing! You always look great

Brooke: Thanks, P. Sawyer!

Haley: I'm going to go change too. Peyton, I hope you don't feel like we've been ditching our parenting responsibilities on you while we've been here

Peyton: Jamie isn't even here and you kept Ellie. Plus you two deserve to go out.

Nathan: In Tree Hill we never go out because no has time to watch Jamie

Peyton: (looking at Lucas) you wouldn't keep Jamie so Haley and Nathan could go out?  
Lucas: I did sometimes!

Haley: He did. We just only went out once in a while Nathan is exaggerating!

Peyton: well go have fun and if Jamie needs to come home we'll be here!  
Haley: (getting up and hugging Peyton) you're the best!  
Peyton: Anytime

(Haley and Brooke head upstairs to get ready for their dates. Nathan is playing NBA live, Peyton is looking at magazine and Lucas is reading a book)

Nathan: I should go take a shower

Lucas: yeah, you haven't had one all day

Nathan: So!

(Nathan gets up and walks out of the room. Lucas looks over at Peyton)

Lucas: I really have to spend an evening with Julian?  
Peyton: I guess so. Maybe I'll go work at the club tonight!  
Lucas: You can't leave me here with him!

Peyton: Why you afraid of him?!  
Lucas: No, I just don't want to be alone with him… In fact, I really just want to show him how in love we are so he backs off!  
Peyton: Real mature, Luke!

Lucas: I'm sort of jealous of him

Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: Because he helped you raise my daughter the last four years and he lived here in this house with you and he helped you open your companies and he had you….

Peyton: Luke, he may have had me physical but he never had my heart completely. That's reserved for you

Lucas: I just hope I don't let you down!

Peyton: You could never let me down, Lucas.

Lucas: Will you help with the movie?  
Peyton: I'm not sure that's a good idea

Lucas: Why?  
Peyton: Julian, you, and me in a room together working long hours…

Lucas: think about it please…

Peyton: I will

Ellie: (from upstairs) Mommy, will come help me please?  
Peyton: (getting up and kissing Lucas) I better go see what she needs

Lucas: Want some help?  
Peyton: (holding out her hand) I'd love that

(Lucas and Peyton walk up the stairs holding hands. They simple pleasure of holding hands makes their hearts skip a beat. Lucas can't believe that after all these years they have finally found themselves back together. Life is good… He doesn't think it could get much better than this)

------------------------------------

(Peyton is cleaning the dinner dishes off of the kitchen table. Lucas is playing Twister in the living room with the girls. Peyton finishes the dishes and walks into the living room. A huge smile consumes her face. She loves watching Lucas with his daughter and her friend. He is an amazing father… It suits him! He looks at her and smiles. She returns the gesture and then sits down next to him on the floor)

Ellie: Mommy can we sleep with you tonight?  
Peyton: Sure

Ellie: yes! Can we watch movies too?  
Peyton: I don't see why not!

Molly: I love staying here!

Peyton: You can stay anytime Mol!  
Molly: (looking sad and going to sit on Peyton's lap) Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: what's the matter sweetheart? (Hugging the little girl)  
Molly: Nothing…

Ellie: (going over and sitting on Lucas' lap rubbing Molly's back) It's ok, Mol you can trust my mommy and daddy.

Molly: (looking into Peyton's green eyes) I just like being around you because I don't have a mommy of my own and you are really nice to me. You treat me like you treat Ellie

Peyton: that's because you're Ellie's best friend and I love you

Molly: (smiling and hugging Peyton) thank you Peyton!  
Peyton: Any time and guess what?  
Molly/Ellie: What?!  
Peyton: guess who is now room mother every Wednesday?  
Ellie: You!

Peyton: Yep!

Molly: I thought Mrs. Winchester was room mother on Wednesday?  
Peyton: She had her baby so she can't anymore so Mrs. Jennings called me and I said I'd love to be room mother!  
Ellie: This is the greatest! We have all our extra activities on Wednesday and we go on a lot of field trips on Wednesday

Molly: El, your mom always goes on field trips!  
Ellie: (smiling) I know she's the greatest!  
Molly: Yeah she is

Lucas: Um… I don't mean to sound dumb but what's a room mother?

Ellie: Daddy, you're so silly. The room mother comes and helps out at school all day. She sets up the snacks and helps with the art projects. She reads the story at story time and she helps Mrs. Jennings with whatever she needs help with.  
Molly: She brings the snack in too and Peyton always brings the best snacks! She makes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and she uses cookie cutters to make them into shapes. Then she makes fruit salad and brings in apple juice which is mine and Ellie's favorite. Also when she's room mother I get to go home with her and Ellie and we go to the record company and hang out with bands all day!

Lucas: Sounds fun but if Peyton is already room mother then how can she be it on another day?

Ellie: She's not room mother… She's sub room mother. If a mommy can't make it then mommy would go for the day. She wanted to be room mother but they draw names and she didn't get pick. Mrs. Jennings was kind of mad because she likes mommy the best and wanted her to be room mother one of the days!

Lucas: really?  
Ellie: Really she told me. She always calls mommy when she needs extra help. She said my mommy is the best helper she has

Molly: And she is!  
Peyton: Ok you two. You sound like you're trying to sell me to Lucas!  
Ellie: Mommy you're just really great and I love you!  
Molly: Me too

Peyton: I'm not any better than any of the other moms

Molly: You're better than my daddy. He never comes to school

Peyton: Honey, he has to work!

Molly: So you have to work too and you come into school

Peyton: I'm my own boss so I can give myself time off

Lucas: Ok, back to the room mother thing. What about room fathers?  
Ellie: Ben's dad is our room father but that's because he has two dads!  
Lucas: (with a shocked look on his face) What?!  
Ellie: Yeah daddy, a lot of kids have two daddies or two mommies. It's no big deal in California. Mommy says it's the way of life!

Lucas: Really… well isn't your mommy smart!  
Ellie: She is!

Peyton: Ok, stop you guys!  
Lucas: Are there any other dads who are room parents?  
Molly: Sometimes Megan's daddy comes in when her mom is sick

Ellie: why do you care daddy?  
Lucas: I was thinking that if mommy is room mother on Wednesdays maybe we could take turns and sometimes I could come in and work at your school

Ellie: (kissing him on the nose) Daddy that would be great!

Peyton: Luke, are you sure? 18 screaming preschoolers all morning long

Lucas: You can handle it!  
Peyton: I've had more practice!  
Lucas: (giving her the famous Scott grin) I think I can handle it, Peyt!  
Peyton: Ok then we can take turns

Ellie: Yes!

(The door bell rings.)

Ellie: I'll get mommy! It's probably Julian!

Peyton: Make sure to ask first and ask him to bend down to your eye hole!  
Ellie: I know mommy, I know!

(Ellie runs to the front door)

Ellie: Who is it?  
Julian: (on the other side of the door) It's me Ellie.

Ellie: Who's me?  
Julian: (outside still) Julian!  
Ellie: bend down to the eye hole please

(Ellie looks through the hole and sees Julian standing there. She smiles and opens the door. She jumps into his arms and he hugs and kisses her)

Ellie: Hi, Julian!

Julian: Hey what happened to the Uncle?  
Ellie: Oh, sorry! Hi Uncle Julian!  
Julian: that's much better

Ellie: I've missed you. I'm glad you're back  
Julian: I miss you too baby girl  
Ellie: Why did you leave?  
Julian: I had to work on my movie but I'm done now so I'm back in LA for a little while

Ellie: Can we go to lunch maybe?  
Julian: Sure we can

Ellie: Did you leave because my daddy came to see me and he started kissing mommy?  
Julian: Nah, honey. Is mommy happy?  
Ellie: I think so… She smiles all the time  
Julian: that's good. How are you?  
Ellie: I'm great! I'm so happy that my daddy came to see me…

Julian: I'm glad sweet baby girl

Peyton: (walking into the front room) Ellie Bean what are you doing?  
Ellie: talking to Julian!  
Peyton: I see that but you should have invited him in

Ellie: I was getting ready too but he came to see me so we are just hanging out for a minute  
Peyton: Ok, sweetheart. Well how about you and Julian come into the living room and hang out with all of us

Ellie: Ok, mommy.

(Julian carries Ellie into the living room where Lucas is still sitting on the floor with Molly. The two men give each other a civil look)

Molly: Hey Julian!  
Julian: Hi, Mol. How are you?  
Molly: Good!  
Julian: what are you doing here?  
Molly: My daddy is out on a date with Aunt Brooke!

Julian: (looking at Peyton) Brooke?!  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Julian: That's awesome  
Lucas: We think so

Ellie: Julian, will you put me down please?

(Julian sets Ellie down on the ground)

Ellie: Mommy, can Molly and I go upstairs and play for a while?  
Peyton: Sure but you're going to need baths before bed!  
Ellie: no!  
Peyton: (tapping her lightly on the bottom) Um yes, get going!

(The two little girls run up the stairs leaving the three adults sitting in uncomfortable silences. Lucas breaks it)

Lucas: Brooke said you needed to talk to me about the movie

Julian: Yeah, we have a lot of work to do

Lucas: We do?  
Julian: Yes, um Peyt, why did Ellie stop calling me Uncle?  
Peyton: What?  
Julian: When I got here she called me Julian!  
Peyton: I don't know… I'm sorry (looking sadly at him)

Julian: Oh, it's no big deal

(Peyton could see that it had bothered him but she wasn't going to push the issue. She felt bad that Ellie had done that)

Julian: How's the screenplay coming?  
Lucas: It's done expect for the school shooting

Julian: Great! Can I read it?  
Lucas: Um… sure. I have to print it off

Peyton: I have a printer at the studio. You can print it off tomorrow

Julian: Prefect and if you can just get the shooting done that would be great

Lucas: I'm working on it… I'm just having a hard time… (looking at Peyton)

(She returns his look and grabs his hand)

Julian: I can understand that and I don't want to rush you we just need to get it to the investors and the prospective directors

Lucas: I'll get it done

Peyton: I'll let you two talk business

Julian: No, stay. You are a huge part of this movie and it might be fun to get your input on it

Peyton: Are you sure?  
Julian: Positive

Peyton: (sitting down) Ok…

Julian: (taking out some papers and handing a set to Lucas and Peyton) Here's the timeline and actually it's great that you're sticking around LA because then you won't have to fly out here all the time

Lucas: Ok, so what's the deal?

Julian: We have two months!  
Lucas: two months for what?

Julian: To find a director, actors, actresses, and a crew we both like and can work with. First the director then he or she helps us with the rest. In two months we head to Tree Hill to film. Filming should take about 4 to 6 months depending on weather and other factors

Peyton: Tree Hill?  
Lucas: 4 to 6 months?  
Julian: Yeah we have to film in Tree Hill that's where it took place and it's silly to spend money on building a set when we can film on location. It takes time to produce a movie you know that Peyt!  
Peyton: Yeah I just didn't realize that Lucas would have to go back to Tree Hill

Lucas: I don't have too. Julian can handle it!

Peyton: Absolutely not! We already talked about this Luke. It's your dream. Ellie and I will just fly out when we can to visit you on the weekends. She's always wanted to go to Tree Hill. It will be nice to visit again

Julian: Luke you'll have days where you can fly out here too

Lucas: Great so we're back to where we were that got us into this mess!

Peyton: It will be fine. 2 months is March… Ellie only has 3 more months of school after that not even like 2 months and 2 weeks. We'll just spend the summer in Tree Hill

Lucas: What about your club and your company?

Peyton: Meg can handle it while I'm gone. I just give her a raise. When we're getting ready to sign a new band I'll just come out for a week or two and take care of it

Julian: Peyton's used to be by herself… I was a shitty boyfriend when it came to that!  
Peyton: You had to work Julian. I never held that against you! And now Luke you have to work and I'm not going to hold it against you. We're adults. Our relationship can withstand 3000 miles and an express pass on the redeye!  
Lucas: I know it's just….

Peyton: I know she'll be alright. She's used to Julian being gone and she knows you two are making a movie together so she'll understand

Lucas: But I promised I'd go in and be room mother!  
Julian: Peyton isn't even room mother she didn't get picked. She cried for like 3 days!  
Peyton: Mrs. Winchester had her baby and they needed a replacement for Wednesdays you're looking at the new room mother!  
Julian: That's great, babe! I mean Peyton. I know how much you wanted to go to school with Ellie every day. You were room mother every day for the first month. Mrs. Jennings was disappointed at the start of the second week when I dropped Ellie off. She looked at me and said where Ellie's mother? Room mothers haven't been assigned yet and she helps me out every day.  
Peyton: I know when I went to pick El up Mrs. Jennings looked so tired. She said no one stayed to help her so Ellie, Molly and I stayed and helped her clean up. I went to school every day after that until they assigned room mothers then I cried because I was so attached to seeing Ellie in a different environment with her peers. I was sad to not be able to go to school with her every day

Julian: I know you came to the studio and fired Meg twice that day!

Peyton: (laughing) Good thing she stopped listening to me years ago!

(Lucas looks uncomfortable at the conversation between his girlfriend and her ex. He knows that they have a history but he doesn't like it all the same. Peyton looks at Lucas and can see the hurt in his eyes. She feels bad and decides to end this conversation before hurting him anymore)

Peyton: Anyway Luke you have the next two months to go in and be room parent. You can go as much as you want and then maybe you can fly out one Tuesday a month stay the night go to school with Ellie and fly out after. She gets done with school at noon so you can be on a plane by 2 and back in Tree Hill Wednesday night

Lucas: I don't know Peyton. I don't want to leave you with all the medical appointments you still have and what if you develop cancer?  
Peyton: Then it comes back and I deal with it

Lucas: Alone?!  
Peyton: How about we make a deal… If they find cancer in a blood test I pack Ellie and myself up and we come to Tree Hill for treatment!  
Lucas: You'd do that?  
Peyton: Lucas, this is your dream… Ellie and I are not going to stand in the way of that. We want you to be happy and we want to see you're dreams come true. You have two months with us and then we'll figure it out. You're still her father weather you're here in LA or you're home in Tree Hill… She'll love you no matter what! Plus I have an awesome webcam

Julian: That she does! (smirking as thoughts run through his head about the webcam and he and Peyton)

Lucas: Ok, I'll do it

Julian: Perfect! When I set up some meetings I'll get in touch with you. (Standing up and Shaking Lucas' hand) We'll talk soon.

(Peyton walked Julian to the door and then returned to the living room to lie on the couch next to Lucas.)

Peyton: What's on your mind, Broody?  
Lucas: Peyton, I just can't lose you

Peyton: Luke, you're going to Tree Hill

Lucas: And you were just going to LA

Peyton: babe you have to believe we can make it being apart

Lucas: I know we can…

Peyton: And so can Ellie! I promise she's going to be fine with all of this

Lucas: (kissing her forehead) I hope so

Peyton: Come on, let's go upstairs and play with the girls

(The couple gets off the couch and head up the stairs. Lucas has a sad look on his face. He wonders if Julian is doing this to cause strife between him and Peyton so he can swoop back in and take away his family… Lucas knows no matter what he's not going to lose his family again!)

------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this was mostly an L/P chapter. Brooke's date and Naley's night out will be in the next update!  Enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Adults Let Loose **

(Jackson is sitting at the table sipping his glass of wine waiting for Brooke to return from the bathroom. He sees her walking towards him from across the room and smiles. She's beautiful he thinks to himself. He hasn't been on a date with a woman this attractive or interesting ever. He really likes this woman. He stands and pulls out Brooke's chair. She smiles and sits down)

Jackson: I hope you don't mind but our food is taking so long I order an appetizer

Brooke: Sound perfect

Jackson: And I ordered you another glass of wine

Brooke: Well Jackson Phillips are you trying to get me drunk?! (smiling coyly at him)

Jackson: (smiling sexily at her) maybe

Brooke: Noted!

Jackson: So it sounds like you had a great day with Molly

Brooke: Oh we did. We had a great time  
Jackson: I know she couldn't stop talking about her "Aunt Brooke"

Brooke: (smiling) Really?

Jackson: Yeah, while I was waiting for you to come downstairs we were talking about her day

Brooke: She's something  
Jackson: So is Ellie. They were instant friends

Brooke: Ellie is a very special little girl

Jackson: That she is. So I heard you bought Mol a dress?  
Brooke: She looked so cute in it. She has the most beautiful little face and those glasses just take the cake! (Smiling genuinely when she thought about the little girl)

Jackson: It was really nice of you to buy her a dress

Brooke: My pleasure

Jackson: She talked about how you held her hand and how she picked out an outfit that looked like the one you were wearing and she told me that she really likes you and she hoped you'll be hanging out with her more!  
Brooke: (smiling… that touched her heart) I hope for that too  
Jackson: She sometimes gets sad because she doesn't have a mother. Peyton has really been there for her but it's not the same… It's nice that she has another adult woman figure in her life

Brooke: I'm honored that you let me be that for her

Jackson: Ok, so total buzz kill talking about my four year old daughter

Brooke: Not at all. She is amazing we could talk about her all night

Jackson: we could but then when would we talk about us…

Brooke: (smiling) Are we an us?  
Jackson: I'm hoping so…  
Brooke: (smiling) I'd like that

Jackson: I know you're going to be leaving soon to go back to Tree Hill but I'm hoping we'd figure something out

Brooke: I'm not leaving!  
Jackson: (shocked) really  
Brooke: Yeah, with all of Peyton's health issues and Lucas being back in her life I don't want to leave her. I'm staying here for at least the next few months

Jackson: That's perfect

Brooke: I was hoping you'd feel that way

Jackson: You know Brooke you are beautiful!  
Brooke: Thank you

Jackson: I haven't really dated in a while so if I'm moving to fast or too slow you're going to have to help me out

Brooke: You're moving just perfect!  
Jackson: Glad to hear that…

(Brooke smiles at him and he grabs her hand over the table. They entwine their fingers together and the waiter brings their appetizer. They nibble at it never letting go of each other's hand. Brooke Davis was in love! She just didn't know what she was going to do about it! She hoped she'd figure it out so she could be with this amazing man and his daughter)

---------------------------

(Nathan and Haley love the new found freedom they've had while being in LA. They love all the time alone they've had. They are sitting in a corner booth in a restaurant. They are holding hands and talking while sipping wine)

Haley: Nate, I have something I want to talk to you about

Nathan: Ok, what's on your mind?  
Haley: Well today when I was shopping with Peyton and Brooke I felt a little left out

Nathan: Why?  
Haley: because there they were with their two little girls…  
Nathan: Molly is hardly Brooke's little girl!

Haley: You know what I mean…

Nathan: Yeah I do

Haley: Nathan I love Jamie with all of my heart and would never change our lives for the world…

Nathan: But you're ready to try to have another baby?  
Haley: Yeah, I am… The little girl we've always talked about  
Nathan: What if it's not a girl?  
Haley: I'll be happy either way I just want to start trying to have another baby!  
Nathan: Right now?  
Haley: After dinner?  
Nathan: Really?  
Haley: Yeah, Jamie is 5 don't you think he's ready for a brother or sister?  
Nathan: Sure he is and I'm ready to start trying!  
Haley: Really, Nate? (smiling at him)  
Nathan: Really

(The waiter brings their dinner and they smile at each other. They had wanted more kids but both of them were afraid to tell the other… Now they were both ready to try and even though they may not be successful at first they will sure have fun trying. The couple smiles at each other and start eating their dinner. Maybe with in the year they'd be another Scott running around)

----------------------------

(Peyton is lying on the couch watching a movie. Lucas walks into the living room with a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, limes and chips and salsa. Peyton smiles at him. She sits up and he sits next to her)

Lucas: They're finally asleep!  
Peyton: I can't believe they wanted you to read to them! (Pouting) They like you better!  
Lucas: What can I say babe they've had you for four years and now I'm the new man in town!

Peyton: ok new man in town, it's funny how you show up after the midnight feedings and 2 am wake ups!  
Lucas: (looking sadly at her) Peyt…

Peyton: Luke, I was just teasing… I didn't mean to make you feel bad

Lucas: I know but I still wonder how our life would have been if I wouldn't have been such a jackass!

Peyton: Let's not go there… I see you brought our friend Jose Cuervo out of the kitchen!

Lucas: I did… but for the record they don't like me better I'm just new!

Peyton: Thanks… now what's the deal with the tequila?

Lucas: I thought just because we're on kid duty tonight doesn't mean we can't have fun!

Peyton: what do you have in mind?  
Lucas: Well I thought we'd drink a little tequila and we'd play a little true or dare…

Peyton: You have been hanging out with Brooke too much!

Lucas: What are you scared of a little honesty!

Peyton: Oh no! I'm scared of the dares… I never pick true in that game! The last time we played truth or dare I ended up kissing you in front of everyone which lead to a room in the Scott house and then leading to a year of woulda coulda shouldas!!!

Lucas: Not going to happen this time. Come on, Peyt, it will be fun!

Peyton: Ok fine

Lucas: (pouring two shots and handing one to Peyton) I'll go first

Peyton: (taking the shot and downing it) Hit me with your best shot!

Lucas: Truth or dare

Peyton: Truth

Lucas: You just said you never pick truth!

Peyton: I changed my mind! I like my neighbors and really don't want them to think I'm crazy!

Lucas: Fair enough

Peyton: Question…

Lucas: What is your greatest fear right now?  
Peyton: (taking another shot) Leaving Ellie…

Lucas: (looking puzzled) Why would you ever leave Ellie? I don't understand?

Peyton: I just fear for her… I don't want what happened to me to happen to her. I want to be there when she has here first period, first boyfriend, first heartbreak, first prom, and graduates from high school, needs someone to talk about sex with, goes to college, gets married. I don't want to miss any of that and I'm afraid that something bad will happen to me and take me away from my daughter!

Lucas: Peyt, you can't think like that!

Peyton: You asked...

Lucas: I know but…

Peyton: (pouring them both another shot) Let's not focus too much on each answer… Let's just be honest and then move on

Lucas: deal!

Peyton: Ok, you're turn! Truth or dare  
Lucas: (downing the shot) truth

Peyton: why haven't you written another book since the Unkindness of Ravens?

Lucas: My inspiration was gone… I had writer's block but since I've been in LA I've been toying with a new book

Peyton: You have?  
Lucas: Yeah…  
Peyton: can I read it?  
Lucas: It's not even close to being down but when it is you'll be the first to see it!  
Peyton: Really?  
Lucas: Really

Peyton: looking forward to it!  
Lucas: My turn

Peyton: Truth

Lucas: Come on take a dare!!!

Peyton: Nope, truth!

Lucas: ok… let me think…

Peyton: (pouring two more shots) come on Scott!

Lucas: (taking the shot) do you want to move back to Tree Hill?  
Peyton: Sometimes…

Lucas: Could you give me a little more detail?  
Peyton: I wanted to come home for a long time but couldn't because I couldn't stand the thought of having to see you every day… Then I started my record company and I didn't feel the need to come home as much now I'm just torn… I want to be home with my family but I also have a life here. I don't really know how I feel about it

Lucas: Fair enough… If you want to move back home you know you can live with me

Peyton: Luke, if Ellie and I were to come home we'd get a house of our own…

Lucas: no you won't! If you move back home you're moving in with me!

Peyton: whatever you say…

Lucas: Why is it ok for me to live with you and Ellie but you and Ellie can't live with me?  
Peyton: Oh sorry it's my turn to ask the question!  
Lucas: Peyton….

Peyton: If I come home to Tree Hill it's going to be for good. I'm not going to come back to LA… You being here you still have a home to go to if you need too….

Lucas: You won't have a place to run to when you get scared?  
Peyton: that's not what I'm saying  
Lucas: You can always go to Brooke's!  
Peyton: Luke, we just need to take it one step at a time  
Lucas: Ok, I'll agree to that!  
Peyton: (leaning over and kissing him) Thanks

Lucas: You're welcome

Peyton: Let's play a different game

Lucas: Ok, what?  
Peyton: I don't know…

Lucas: (smiling he's famous smile) well we have a ½ of bottle of tequila left…

Peyton: yeah…

Lucas: And I'm feeling a little frisky tonight

Peyton: yeah…

Lucas: I've never done a body shot off you!  
Peyton: Nor have I off you…

Lucas: what do you say to a little fun?

Peyton: What about the kids?  
Lucas: You don't have to get naked babe

Peyton: ok, I'm game

(Peyton gets off the couch and dims the lights. She quickly lights some candles and Lucas turns some party music on softly. They join each other back on the couch. Lucas looks at Peyton and she smiles at him)

Lucas: Hum… where should I start? (Eyeing her body)  
Peyton: (smiling sheepishly at him) who said you get to go first….

Lucas: Me!  
Peyton: Fine…

Lucas: tip back

Peyton: what?  
Lucas: Tip back…

Peyton: ok

(Peyton leans back against the arm of the couch. Lucas licks her sensitive spot on her neck… She groans… He salts it and licks it again… She puts the lime wedge in her mouth. He takes his shot of tequila and quickly toys with her lips while taking the lime from her.)

Peyton: (wishing he would stop) Lucas, this might not be a good idea…

Lucas: Why not?  
Peyton: because I can't handle any of our touches without going wildly insane!

Lucas: (grinning at her) I'm glad I haven't lost my touch when it coming to pleasing you

Peyton: (sitting up) Ok my turn

Lucas: Ok…

Peyton: (getting off the couch) Lay down!  
Lucas: Peyton we are not going to…

Peyton: Lay down!  
Lucas: Yes m'am

(Lucas lies down on the couch. Peyton lifts his shirt to reveal his happy trail. She peppers his stomach with kisses. He moans at the touch of her lips to his skin. Then she licks a little spot and adds salt… He puts the lime wedge in his mouth… She licks the salt off his stomach and downs the shot. She lays on top of him before taking the lime wedge out of his mouth)

Lucas: Maybe you're right… this might not be that good of an idea…

Peyton: staying in and babysitting isn't so bad after all

Lucas: No it's not

(Peyton leans down to meet his lips. They kiss passionately. Lucas puts his hands up the back of her shirt and rubs her back. They are lost in the moment. Ellie walks into the room with a tearstained face. She is standing next to the couch)

Ellie: Excuse me mommy!

(Peyton jumps off of Lucas and falls to on the floor. She hits her knee on the coffee table. Lucas sits up on the couch.)

Peyton: Hey princess what's the matter?  
Ellie: I had a bad dream

Peyton: You did…

Ellie: Yeah and now I'm scared

Peyton: Oh don't be scared Ellie

(Peyton gets up and sits on the couch next to Lucas. She pulls Ellie to sit on her lap. Lucas tucks one of the petite blonde's curls behind her ear. He then notices that the grown blonde also looks disheveled and tucks her hair as well)

Lucas: Tell us what happened, princess?

Ellie: (snuggling into Peyton) Mommy was gone and you were gone and I had to live with this mean person!

Peyton: We're right here baby and you don't have to live with anyone but us!  
Ellie: (hugging her mommy) Ok, mommy… I'm sorry I bothered you and daddy. Where you playing the kissing game?  
Peyton: I think it's time to go back to bed!  
Ellie: Will you come too mommy?  
Peyton: Of course

Ellie: Daddy too?  
Lucas: Sure baby

Ellie: Can I sleep with both of you tonight?  
Peyton: baby you can't Molly's already asleep in mommy's bed

Ellie: I can sleep next to daddy and Molly can sleep next to you

Peyton: I don't…

Ellie: Please mommy?  
Lucas: I don't see the harm in that

Peyton: Ok, but mommy's not tired yet

Ellie: Please mommy

Lucas: Come on Peyt. It's 10:30 we could totally go to sleep!

Peyton: Wow, aren't we the party animals?  
Lucas: I wouldn't trade this for the world

Peyton: Me either

(Lucas gets up and blows out the candles. Peyton carries Ellie upstairs. She lays her in bed and then walks into the closet to get ready for bed. While she's changing Lucas walks in wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He gets into bed next to his daughter who snuggles into him and quickly falls asleep. Peyton comes out of the closet wearing a blue pair of pajama bottoms and Lucas' gray sweatshirt… He grins at her)

Lucas: I have been looking for that sweatshirt for 4 years…

Peyton: You left it in the hotel room when you left!

Lucas: I did

Peyton: Yep and before I met Julian I wore it to bed every night…

Lucas: You did?  
Peyton: Yeah and then when Ellie was born I'd wrap her up in it at night and tell her stories about her dad

Lucas: What, that he was a deadbeat dad and you were going to take him to the cleaners for child support one day?

Peyton: I would never do that Lucas… I would tell her what an awesome guy you were and that you just couldn't be in her life… Then when she got older I didn't want her to be confuses so I stopped talking about you

Lucas: I understand that

Peyton: Want me to put a movie on?  
Lucas: Won't it wake the girls?

Peyton: No, they're so sound to sleep they won't stir

Lucas: Ok…

Peyton: Ok, what would you like to watch?  
Lucas: How about Casablanca?  
Peyton: A classic…

Lucas: It makes me think about us for some reason…

Peyton: (getting out of bed and walking over to her movie collect and pulling it out) Here it is

(Peyton puts the movie in and joins Lucas back in bed. They have two sweet children sleeping between them. Lucas smiles at her and she smiles back.)

Lucas: This is an amazing feeling, Peyton…

Peyton: yeah, it feels comfortable

Lucas: Can I ask you one thing?  
Peyton: Sure  
Lucas: Do kids sleep with their parents every night?  
Peyton: (laughing) No, baby but Ellie is different then most children and I've spoiled her so she tends to sleep in here a lot especially when it was just the two of us

Lucas: can that habit be broken?  
Peyton: Yes, when Julian was home she never slept in here unless she had a bad dream

Lucas: Good to know!

Peyton: watch the movie

Lucas: (entwining their fingers) I love you, Peyton and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it…  
Peyton: I love you too and I'm glad you finally did realize it!

Lucas: This is the way I want to spend the rest of my life…

Peyton: Me too…

(Lucas smiled at her and she returns the smile. They turn to watch the movie. Peyton drifts off to sleep. Lucas watches her… He's nervous about their future… He's going to have to go back to Tree Hill and she isn't going to go with him… He has two months to convince her otherwise will he succeed?)

-----------------

(Nathan and Haley are standing in the middle of TRIC West dancing. They are having a great time. Haley smiles at him and he smiles back)

Nathan: want a drink?  
Haley: Yeah, I'm kind of thirsty

Nathan: (grabbing her hand) Follow me

(They walk over to the bar and sit on two empty barstools. The bartender brings them a drink. Nathan goes to hand him some money)

Bartender: On the house… (Pointing to across the bar before walking away)

(Julian is standing there, raises his drink and nods at him)

Nathan: I can't stand that guy!  
Haley: Ok, a few months ago you thought he was the best thing for Peyton

Nathan: That was before Lucas came back into her life

Haley: Just last night you told me you weren't to excited about the two of them being back together

Nathan: Hales, I just don't want to see Peyton get hurt!

Haley: She's a big girl and we can't save her Nathan especially from her heart

Nathan: I know…

Haley: Let's leave Peyton's life out of our date night!  
Nathan: But she's our best friend

Haley: She is and her problems will be there in the morning but tonight it's about us!  
Nathan: Ok babe

Haley: are you ready to go?  
Nathan: Where are we going?  
Haley: I thought we'd spend the night at a hotel…  
Nathan: really why?  
Haley: Well didn't you say we could start trying to have another baby  
Nathan: yeah…  
Haley: We can't do that at Peyton's

Nathan: We could…  
Haley: Too gross with her and Lucas being home!

Nathan: They do it while we're there!  
Haley: It's their house….  
Nathan: Ok, ok I'm in!

Haley: let's go

(Nathan grabs Haley's hand and leads her out of the club. They are blissfully happy as they walk to their car. Haley can't believe that Nathan had agreed to have another baby with her. Her family will be complete and she gets to share it with the man she loves the most!)

--------------------

(Brooke and Jackson are standing in his living room slow dancing. There is candle light and a bottle of wine on the coffee table. Jackson has Brooke in a very tight hold. They are enjoying being so close to each other… He looks at her and she returns the look. He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. She pulls back and smiles at him.)

Brooke: This is really nice

Jackson: It is…

(The music stops. Jackson holds Brooke in his arms for a moment. She wants to be with him right then and there. She knows that that's probably not going to happen tonight but the fact that she wants it to makes her excited. It had been a long time since she felt that way about anyone… She hopes she can make it last. Jackson notices the look on her face)

Jackson: What's on your mind, Brooke?  
Brooke: (looking down) Nothing  
Jackson: (moving to the couch taking Brooke with him) You can talk to me

Brooke: We don't know each other that well

Jackson: What do you want to know?  
Brooke: Everything….

Jackson: Ok…. Well I was born in Seattle… You?

Brooke: Born and raised in Tree Hill

Jackson: We moved to California after my dad died. My mom was too depressed with all the rain and not having my dad

Brooke: My parents moved to LA the summer before my senior year. I lived with Lucas for a while then Peyton then my friend Rachel. Peyton and I came out here after our graduation… I went to New York and Peyton stayed here

Jackson: We moved to Northern California. I came to LA with my wife… We were twenty when we got married. She was pregnant that's the only reason we got married… I thought it was the right thing to do.

Brooke: That was very honorable of you

Jackson: A lot of good that did me! She gave birth to Molly and left. Molly was sick when she was born so I was spending a lot of time with her… One night I was staying with Mol in her room and in the morning when I went to check on my wife she was gone. Two weeks later there were divorce papers delivered to my house and I haven't seen or heard from her since…

Brooke: I'm so sorry Jackson

Jackson: Don't be… I realized a long time again I wasn't really in love with her and I got the best part of our marriage

Brooke: Molly is something else!

Jackson: thanks… So Clothes over Bros huh?  
Brooke: Yeah, I love it but sometimes there's just something missing. I moved back to Tree Hill shortly after Ellie was born. I was hoping that me being there would bring Peyton home but it didn't. Peyton is my best friend and I'd do anything for her and Ellie

Jackson: She feels the same about you… She always talks about Tree Hill and her friends… I had a sense that Julian wasn't to keen about it and I became her confidant

Brooke: That's cool

Jackson: I'm sure glad that I became friends with Peyton and Molly and Ellie are so close because I got to meet you!

Brooke: that's sweet…

Jackson: I mean it. Brooke you are an amazing person. You are so kind and caring

Brooke: Thanks, Jackson

(She looks at the clock on the wall)

Brooke: I didn't realize it had gotten so late

Jackson: Oh, I didn't either

Brooke: I should probably have you take me home

Jackson: I could do that or you could stay… I mean Molly's at Peyton's for the night…

Brooke: Jackson, I don't…

Jackson: Brooke, sex is not what I was implying at all… I was just hoping that maybe you'd like to stay and sleep next to me tonight

Brooke: Really?  
Jackson: I'd really like that

Brooke: (smiling) Me too…

Jackson: So you'll stay?  
Brooke: Sure

(Jackson gets up off the couch and holds out his hand to Brooke. She takes it. He leads her down the hallway of his apartment and into his bedroom. Brooke was ok with the sex idea but she decided not to push that issue tonight. Sleeping in a bed with a man is something she hasn't done in years and she's dying to enjoy his arms around her.)

Jackson: what do you like to sleep in?  
Brooke: A pair of shorts and a t-shirt would be fine

Jackson: Ok… (he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of blue and white striped boxers and a blue t-shirt and hands them to Brooke) The bathroom is right through that door

Brooke: (taking them) Thank you

(Brooke walks into the bathroom, thankful that she shaved her legs just in case, she changes and realizes that she'd really like to pull her hair up in a ponytail. She walks back into the bedroom. Jackson is in bed. She feels a little odd all of a sudden.)

Brooke: Strange question but does Molly have any ponytail holder?

Jackson: Those are the ring things right?  
Brooke: (laughing) Yeah…

Jackson: Don't laugh I call them hair ties!  
Brooke: ok, do you have a hair tie? I'd like to throw my hair up

Jackson: The top drawer in the bathroom is Molly's hair drawer… You can see what you can find…

Brooke: thanks

(Brooke walks into the bathroom and quickly finds one. She pulls her hair up and walks back into the bedroom… Jackson can tell she's a little uncomfortable with the situation they have just put themselves in)

Jackson: I can take you home, Brooke if you're uncomfortable

Brooke: I am a little but I really do want to stay…

(She gets into bed with Jackson… Brooke has been known to have sex with guys right away but just sleeping was new to her… It made her excited and feels like her and Jackson could have something together… She crawls over near him and rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her… She can hear his heart beating fast. It excites her. She looks up at him and his eyes meet hers)

Jackson: Good night, Brooke

Brooke: Night, Jackson

(She leans up and kisses him. He returns the kiss passionately. She slips her tongue over the seam of his lips and he gladly opens his mouth. They continue to kiss for a few minutes before he pulls away)

Jackson: Don't hate me but I just want to take this slow…

Brooke: I don't hate you…

(He pulls her closer and they lay there staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes flutter a little and she knows she's tired. She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep. Jackson kisses her forehead before drifting to sleep as well. This was the beginning of something amazing…)

-----------------

(Nathan and Haley walk into their hotel room. Nathan grabs Haley and peppers her with kisses. She responses while walking to the bed. She was so excited that they were going to try for a baby! They hadn't done that before so this was going to be exciting and fun)

Haley: (pulling away from Nathan's embrace) You're sure about this right?  
Nathan: One hundred percent!  
Haley: Oh thank you baby!  
Nathan: You're welcome

Haley: I was just thinking that if Peyton and Lucas get their heads out of their asses maybe this Scott will have a little cousin to grow up with like Jamie does

Nathan: Bi-costal cousins… We see how well that works for Jamie. Every time we leave he cries until he falls asleep on the plane and Ellie cries all the way home! It'd be better if Peyton would just come back to Tree Hill!

Haley: I know but we can't push her…

Nathan: Well I talked to her about it earlier today and I'm going to keep on her!  
Haley: (kissing him) that's great but I have other plans tonight

Nathan: Me too!

(Haley sits on the bed and pulls Nathan to her. She knows that this isn't very romantic but romantic sex has gone by the way side for this married couple. It's still as passionate as it was the first time the made love. Nathan is standing between her legs looking at her. He bends down and kisses her. She kisses him back. She crawls up to the head of the bed and Nathan follows her)

Nathan: Do you want me to light some candles or something…

Haley: No baby! The room is perfect… You're perfect and whenever we create a baby will be perfect!  
Nathan: I love you!  
Haley: I love you too!

(She pulls him down into a kiss. He kisses her back. She opens her mouth and he slides his tongue in. Their tongues dance together before Nathan pulls away and starts kissing her neck. She smiles at the pleasure his mouth leaves on her body. She starts kissing his neck and he groans. His hands wrap around her waist under she shirt and she smiles at the contact of his hands on her body. She wants to feel more skin on skin and she puts her hands under his shirt and lifts if over his head. He follows her lead by removing her shirt. She runs her hands over his chest and it sends shivers up his spine. He absolutely loves this woman and can't imagine spending his life with anyone else. He raises himself above her resting on his arms taking in the scene of her half naked body. She is so beautiful)

Nathan: God, you're beautiful!  
Haley: Thank you Nathan

(Nathan leans back down and kisses her again. She loves the fact that he's trying to drag out the four play but she's had enough. She wants to feel him completely and she wants to feel him now! She reaches down and undoes his pants. She slides her hands down the back of his boxer shorts and grabs his butt in her hands. He knows that she means business now. He quickly slides out of his pants and undoes her jeans and slides them off. They are laying there in just their underclothes kissing and feeling each other with their hands. She teases him by running her tongue along his boxer line and then kissing up his stomach to his mouth. He moans at the sensation her action causes and slides his hand down her body and pulls her underwear off. She does the same. They quickly find their way to each other and fall into their rhythm. Haley moans in pleasure as she feels Nathan moving slower and slower. He wants to make this last for her… She loves how sensitive he is to her needs. They continue while pepper each other with kisses and enjoying the way the both feel in each others arms. Soon they are moan with the pleasure they are feeling at the climax they have reached. Nathan kisses Haley passionately before rolling off of her and pulling her near him…)

Haley: Nathan, thank you so much for this…

Nathan: Hales, I have always wanted more children with you… If this happens to be the time we created one then that's great… if it isn't we'll keep trying

Haley: I love you

Nathan: Always…

Haley: And forever

(Haley smiles at him and he kisses her forehead. Exhausted from their romantic evening they both drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces hoping that they just created a baby they both so desperately want!)

------------------------

A/N: Ok a lot of blah blah blah this chapter but I felt that Brooke and Jackson needed to get to know each other and I think a Naley baby might be fun… It's not going to happen right away though…

I'm dying to do all these different things with this story but it might drag it out too long I don't know… You guys will have to let me know if it's getting to blah or I'm dragging it out and I'll figure out a way to end it quickly and painlessly!

Next chapter will have more LP I just felt Naley and Jackson and Brooke need a little more attention also The Scotts will be heading home soon and Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke are going to have to figure out their every day lives together….

Julian is back but trusting him shouldn't be a worry for you guys… right now anyway… who knows where my mind will take that storyline…

Finally… Thank you for all the reviews… I love them and they keep me typing away! I hope you are still enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy what's still to come!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Harsh reality mixed with sweet nothings…**

(Peyton and Lucas are sound to sleep and unaware that none of their friends returned home last night. Lucas has a little foot in his face while Peyton had a little arm across her belly. They also didn't notice that some time in the night or early morning Jamie returned home and was also snuggled in bed with them. Ellie slowly stirs and kisses her daddy on the check. He doesn't move and she's glad that she didn't wake him. She notices that Jamie is lying in the bed with them and she shakes him slowly. He wakes up)

Ellie: Jamie, why aren't you at Henry's house?  
Jamie: I got scared…  
Ellie: Why?  
Jamie: I don't know. I woke up and it was dark and creepy so I got up and came home

Ellie: How'd you get in the house?  
Jamie: I remembered where Aunt Peyton hides the key

Ellie: Yeah, in the flower pot!

Jamie: Yep so I just opened the door and came in

Ellie: Did you tell Maggie that you were coming home?  
Jamie: I left a note next to Henry

Ellie: Aw… you're going to be in trouble (the little girl drags out the word trouble)  
Jamie: I know, I know but I wanted to be here with you guys!  
Molly: (waking up and seeing Jamie) what are you doing here?!  
Ellie: He got scared and decided to come home!  
Molly: In the middle of the night by yourself?!  
Jamie: Yeah

Molly: Aw… you're going to be in trouble!!! (Also dragging out trouble)  
Jamie: I know I know but I don't care. I was scared and I wanted to be at Aunt Peyton's

Ellie: We better call Maggie

Jamie: Ok

Ellie: I'm not allowed to use the phone without my mommy

Jamie: After the webcam thing I'm not going to use the phone without permission

Ellie: Hum…. We could just walk over to Maggie's really quickly and tell her you're here and then come back. We could take Champ too so he can protect us and go potty

Molly: That's a good idea. You're mommy lets us go over to Henry's house all the time

Ellie: Yeah she does. (Putting her finger to her lips) Shh… Let's not wake my mommy and daddy.

Jamie: Ok… Come on you guys

(Jamie, Ellie, and Molly crawl out of the bed without waking Lucas and Peyton. They stop at Champ's box)

Ellie: Come on Champ!

(The little dog jumps out of his box and follows the three little kids out of the room and down the hallway. They head down the stairs)

Jamie: Get your coats you guys it's chilly out in the morning and I don't want you to get sick

(The little girls grab their coats and Jamie zips them up. He ties both of the girls' tennis shoes and puts the leash on Champ. He's like a little grown up. They walk out of the house and head over to Henry's house. They knock on the front door and Maggie answers it)

Maggie: Jamie! Where did you go?  
Jamie: I'm sorry Maggie I got scared so I went home

Maggie: Jamie I was so worried about you!  
Jamie: I left a note in Henry's room

Maggie: I know but honey you can't just leave someone's house even if you live right next door!  
Jamie: I know I'm sorry  
Maggie: (hugging him) It's ok. Come in you guys so Jamie can get his stuff.

Ellie: But we have Champ  
Maggie: He can come in too. Come on

(The kids follow Maggie into the house. Henry is sitting in the living room play rockband on the Wii)

Henry: Hi you guys. Do you want to play?  
Jamie: Yeah!  
Ellie: Sure. Molly, you want to play too?  
Molly: Yeah, we can both sing!  
Ellie: Ok

(The kids start playing rockband and Maggie starts making them breakfast. It quickly slips the kids' mind that they didn't tell Peyton and Lucas they were leaving. They are just playing and having a great time… They weren't worried that someone might be worried about them. Boy, are they going to be in trouble now!)

----------------------------

(Lucas is the first one to wake up. He notices that Ellie and Molly are gone but figures they just went downstairs or to Ellie's room to play. He rolls over and kisses Peyton on the lips. The pressure of his mouth on hers wakes her up. She smiles at him and he returns the smile)

Peyton: Morning, baby

Lucas: Morning to you, beautiful

Peyton: Oh, aren't you a sweet talker

Lucas: I try

Peyton: Where are the girls?  
Lucas: I don't know. I just woke up I figured they were down watching TV or playing in Ellie's room

Peyton: They're probably hungry and they don't have Jamie to reach the cereal for them  
Lucas: (sitting up) Well wherever they are they have Champ with them

Peyton: Yeah, great he's probably peed all over my house again then!  
Lucas: I'm sure they let him out before they started playing. The way you screamed at the poor dog the last time he peed on your floor even scared me into remember to let him out so I bet Ellie didn't forget

Peyton: (pouting) well Luke it was the white carpeting!  
Lucas: Who has white carpeting in a house with kids and dogs?  
Peyton: Who buys their daughter a dog without talking to her mother first?  
Lucas: Too shay

Peyton: Come on let's go check on the kids

(Peyton and Lucas get up out of bed and walk down the hallway to Ellie's room. No one's there so they figure the girls are downstairs watching TV. They head down the stairs and into the living room. The house is quiet.)

Peyton: (shouting) Ellie, where you are you?  
Lucas: Maybe they're out in the backyard with Champ

Peyton: Ellie wouldn't go outside without telling me

Lucas: Well the backyard is fenced in maybe she didn't want Champ outside by himself

(Lucas walks to the back door and opens it no kids in sight. He turns to look at Peyton and she has a horrified look on her face. All color has drained from her face)

Peyton: (shouting louder) Elizabeth Anna Sawyer, where are you?! This isn't funny you come out here right now!

Lucas: Princess, where are you?  
Peyton: (walking around opening all the closet doors) Ellie come on!

(She stops dead in her tracks. She sees that the front door is open a crack. Lucas sees her and walks over to her)

Lucas: Peyton, what is it?

(She can't speak she just points to the front door. He sees that it's open)

Lucas: Why would she leave?  
Peyton: What… what if she didn't…. what if someone took them Lucas?  
Lucas: Peyton, who would come into your house and kidnap the kids?  
Peyton: I don't know… It's LA Luke anything can happen here!

Lucas: Maybe they went next door to see Jamie

(Peyton walks to the front door and slips on her shoes. Lucas quickly follows her. They reach Maggie's house and knock on the door. Maggie opens the door with a smile on her face that quickly fades when she sees the horrified look on Peyton's face)

Maggie: Peyton, what is it? What's the matter?  
Peyton: Ellie, I can't… She's gone!  
Maggie: (hugging Peyton) oh, honey no she isn't. They came over here. Jamie left in the middle of the night and came back over to your house. They came here to apologize and get his stuff. They started playing rockband. I just assumed that you sent them over. They had their coats on and shoes tied so I just…. Oh, Peyton I'm so sorry. I should have called you

Peyton: (relaxing a little bit) No, it's ok… Ellie knows she's not supposed to ever leave the house without permission!  
Maggie: that's what I thought so I didn't think twice about it when they got here

Lucas: Thank God she's ok

Maggie: Come in you two I was just making breakfast. You can join us.

Lucas: No that's ok. We'll just get the kids a go

Maggie: don't be silly it's just Henry and I this morning and I made plenty

Peyton: Ok, thank you

(Peyton and Lucas walk into the house and into the living room where the kids were playing. Peyton sees Ellie and starts to cry. Lucas grabs her and hugs her)

Lucas: baby, she's fine  
Peyton: I know but I just thought I had lost her for a moment and I'm just relieved that she's ok

Maggie: (in a stern voice) Henry, turn that game off for a minute

(All the kids turn to look at Maggie and see Peyton and Lucas. Ellie sees that her mommy is crying. She gets up and runs over to her and hugs her)

Ellie: Mommy, what's the matter?  
Peyton: (pulling away from Lucas and bending down to hug her daughter) Elizabeth Anna Sawyer what were you thinking?! You know you can't leave our house without a grown up or without permission!  
Ellie: We had to tell Maggie where Jamie was!  
Lucas: James Lucas Scott get over here!

(Jamie walks over with his head hung down)

Jamie: Yeah

Lucas: Why would you leave Henry's house in the middle of the night without permission?!

Jamie: I was scared and I wanted to come home!  
Lucas: You should have woke Maggie up then! Don't you ever leave a house again without permission do you understand me?  
Jamie: Yes, Uncle Lucas

(Lucas hugs the little boy)

Peyton: And for you young lady same thing goes! You can't just leave the house without telling someone. Mommy was so scared she thought something bad happened to you. I thought I lost you! You can't do that to me, Ellie. Ever ever again!

(Lucas hears the worry and panic in Peyton's voice. He sees the fear in her eyes!)

Peyton: Ellie, if something ever happened to you it would break mommy's heart and I would be so sad and I would cry and cry you have to stay safe, do you understand me?!  
Ellie: (shaking her head) I'm sorry mommy  
Peyton: It's ok, just don't do it again!  
Ellie: I won't I promise

Peyton: Molly, come here!

(Molly walks over and Peyton grabs her too and hugs her)

Peyton: Mol, you can't do this either. You scared me. I thought something bad had happened to you too! Your daddy would be heartbroken if he lost you! You guys can't leave the house without letting someone know

Molly: (tears in her eyes) I'm sorry Peyton. I won't do it again. I promise

Peyton: ok... Jamie come here! (She grabs him and hugs him) Don't ever do that again!  
Jamie: I won't Aunt Peyton I promise

Peyton: If you get scared you wake someone up! You can always come home but you need to let someone know

Jamie: (holding out his knuckles) deal!  
Peyton: (hitting his hand) Deal! Ok, you guys go and play I'm going to go help Maggie with breakfast

(The kids start playing again and Peyton gets up and heads for the kitchen. Lucas grabs her and hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. She smiles at him and walks into the kitchen. She's so relieved that the kids are ok but she's still pretty shaken by the whole events that took place this morning. She was thankful that Lucas was there. He helped to make her feel so much better… He was her rock and she was glad to have him back. She smiled at that thought… Her life was complete finally after all of this time….)

----------------

(Brooke is wide awake wrapped in Jackson embrace. She is on his chest and snuggles in closer. This is nice she thinks. She looks up at him. His eyes meet hers and she smiles at him)

Jackson: Good morning

Brooke: Hey  
Jackson: How'd you sleep?  
Brooke: Actually really well

Jackson: Me too. Would you like some breakfast?  
Brooke: I should probably get back to Peyton's. She's probably flipping out because I didn't call or come home last night  
Jackson: She knows you're with me

Brooke: that's going to flip her out even more

Jackson: Why?  
Brooke: because she going to think we had sex and I'm going to get the whole "Brooke he's a nice guy and you should take things slow" lecture

Jackson: Really?  
Brooke: Yeah, I tend to rush into things and Peyton has to bail me out all the time

Jackson: Well she won't have to bail you out of this situation unless you want to be bailed out because I think we're moving a perfect speed

Brooke: Me too….

Jackson: But if you're ready I'm more than happy to take you home  
Brooke: Yeah, I better get going. Haley, Nathan and Jamie are leaving tomorrow so I want to spend the day with them. It's going to be weird usually Peyton's taking all of us to the airport but this time we're only take them to the airport. They're going home all alone. I hope Jamie does ok with that

Jackson: You have a good heart Brooke Davis! It's sweet to see you worry about them…  
Brooke: Thanks

Jackson: (getting out of bed) Would you like a pair of sweatpants or are your going to get dressed?  
Brooke: They're going to think we slept together anyway I go home so I might as well be comfortable… sweatpants would be great!

Jackson: (Walking into his closet and returning with a pair of sweats) Here you go

(Brooke not even thinking about it jumps out of bed and drops his boxer shorts on the floor. He notices that she has a thong on and he sees her butt. She realize what she has done and quickly pulls the sweatpants on)

Brooke: Sorry about that

Jackson: (smiling at her) I'm not. (Grabbing her and kissing her passionately then pulling away) come on. We'll stop at the doughnut shop and get a coffee and a doughnut for the ride to Peyton's

Brooke: Peyton's is 10 minutes down the road and there isn't a shop between here and there

Jackson: I know that but I'm trying to make our time together last longer since I won't be seeing you again until after Haley and Nathan leave tomorrow

Brooke: You could come over tonight we're just hanging out

Jackson: No, I don't want to intrude. Plus Molly's been at Peyton's for two days and I miss her. I think I'll take her to dinner and a movie so when I ask Peyton to baby sit her tomorrow night so we can go out again I won't feel so guilty!

Brooke: Or tomorrow night after we get back from the airport you and Molly could come over for dinner and the four of us could hang out while the girls play. That way you can be with Molly and me at the same time and I can be with Peyton… She goes to the doctor on Monday after she drops El at school and I'm just worried about her

Jackson: Ok, then. Dinner and game night at the Sawyer house tomorrow night. It will have to be an early night though because Mol's got school on Monday and I have a 7:30 meeting

Brooke: (looking confused) If you have a 7:30 meeting then who takes Mol to school?  
Jackson: Her sitter or sometimes Peyton  
Brooke :Why don't you just drop her off at Peyton's on the way to work and Peyt and I will take both girls to school on our way to the doctor. Lucas is picking Ellie up so he could pick Mol up too.

Jackson: She has a sitter that can do all that

Brooke: How fun is spending all day with a sitter when you could spend all day with your best friend?  
Jackson: Molly goes home with Peyton every Wednesday. I can't ask her to take her more than that. She has two businesses to run.

Brooke: Well I don't have anything to do and neither does Lucas so while I'm here I'd like to help you with Molly!

Jackson: Brooke…  
Brooke: Listen Jackson… I ached to have the responsibility of taking a child to school and picking her up. I always do when I'm here for Peyton. Let me help you… I want too and I want to get to know Molly better

Jackson: Ok, but if it becomes too much you have to promise that you'll tell me and I'll have her sitter start doing it again

Brooke: deal! Now you better get me home before they think you kidnapped me!  
Jackson: (kissing her) Maybe I will kidnap you and make you spend all day with me…

Brooke: I'd love that but…  
Jackson: I know and I need to see my baby girl

Brooke: but tomorrow night…  
Jackson: Tomorrow night…

(Brooke goes to walk out the door and Jackson grabs her hand causing her to turn and look at him)

Jackson: Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott was right about you… You are going to change the world someday… In fact you just changed my world and I'm so glad I met you… You're an amazing person!  
Brooke: You read Lucas' book

Jackson: Peyton gave me a copy so I could read why she was so messed up… Her words not mine  
Brooke: You remembered that he said that about me?  
Jackson: I have a confession to make…

Brooke: yes

Jackson: After Ellie's birthday party I came home and read it again… I wanted to know more about you…

Brooke: (smiling) You did?  
Jackson: Yeah, you interested me and you caused feelings in me I hadn't ever felt before and I wanted to know more about you…

(Brooke kisses him deeply and for a long time before pulling away to get some air)

Brooke: You are the sweetest guy I have ever met

Jackson: I'm not scaring you away

Brooke: No, you're making it harder and harder for me to ever want to go back to Tree Hill

Jackson: I'm glad about that… (grabbing her hand) Let's go

(Brooke and Jackson walk out of his apartment. Brooke has a huge smile on her face. She was falling in love with this man and he was falling in love with her. For the first time in a long time this was a man that wanted the woman Brooke Davis, not the rich and famous designer but the person. She smiled all the way back to Peyton's house holding Jackson's hand who also had a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that a woman like Brooke Davis wanted to be with him and his daughter. He was the luckiest man and he hoped he could find a why to keep her in LA as long as possible because it would be a lot of flying back and forth if he couldn't. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight… She stole his heart already and he love the way she made him feel… This was a great thing that was happening to him… He was finally after all this time in love again)

-----------------------------

(No one mentioned the events from the morning, the fact that 3 of the adults staying at the house didn't come home or the fact that the kids took off missing. Brooke had told Peyton that she and Jackson didn't have sex they just slept in the same bed but she was definitely falling for him. Nathan and Haley talked to Jamie about leaving and then the group just put it behind them. They were all sitting at Pizza Mania watching the kids play games. That's where Ellie and Jamie wanted to go to spend their last night together. The kids were having fun and the adults were talking)

Peyton: I don't want you guys to leave tomorrow

Haley: I know this sucks!

Brooke: So stay!  
Nathan: ok Haley can just get fired and then we'll be homeless because we can't afford our house!  
Lucas: Ok, drama king!  
Nathan: Whatever I learned it from you

Haley: Why don't you all just come home?  
Peyton: Ok, I'll quit my job and Ellie and I will be homeless because we don't have any money!  
Lucas: Peyton

Peyton: Oh I'm sorry we'll be in debt to Lucas because he'll be taking care of us and then he'll grow to resent us and kick us out causing us to break up and ruin our lives again!  
Nathan: Talk about a drama queen! You're girlfriend is the biggest drama queen here!

(Peyton playfully hits Nathan. He rubs his arm like it hurt)

Brooke: I don't want to leave now anyway… I'm digging the relationship I have going on here!  
Peyton: Yes the one where you're not having sex!  
Brooke: P. Sawyer, we didn't!  
Peyton: I know I 'm just messing with you

Haley: We have a four day weekend the first weekend in February so we thought we'd come back then

Peyton: That would be great and Ellie doesn't have school the third Friday in February so we can come to Tree Hill then

(Everyone at the table turns to look at her.)

Peyton: What?!

Brooke: You're going to go to Tree Hill?  
Peyton: Well if El doesn't have school then why wouldn't we go there?  
Brooke: Because you haven't been there in um almost 5 years!  
Haley: And you told us that if you ever had to step foot in Tree Hill again it would probably kill you!  
Peyton: Ok I see where you guys get the drama queen from. We'll all come to Tree Hill the third weekend in February. We can see if Molly and Jackson want to come too

Lucas: We could fix one of the rooms at my house up for Ellie…

Peyton: Ok because she'll be coming to visit you while you're making the movie

Lucas: (looking sad) Only Ellie?  
Peyton: I don't know. It will depend on what's going on here but she has some days off and stuff so if Brooke will fly with her if I can't I might as well send her to be with you… Isn't it better to get one of us instead of having neither of us?  
Lucas: Of course… I was just hoping you'd come with her that's all

Peyton: I'll do my best

Haley: If you just moved home you would have to do your best you'd already be there!  
Peyton: New topic!

Haley: Are you nervous about Monday?  
Peyton: Sort of… I finished my chemo shots yesterday so hopefully everything's ok

Lucas: It has to be

Brooke: I agree with Lucas

Lucas: I'm still mad that you won't let me go with you

Peyton: Ellie wants you to pick her up from school so Brooke goes with me!  
Lucas: I could pick her up another day  
Peyton: Luke, she wants her friends to see you…

Lucas: But it's more important that I be there for you

Peyton: (kind of mad that he didn't think picking up Ellie was important) No, it isn't! You need to pick Ellie up from school!

Brooke: Oh, you're in the dog house now! Peyton has her mommy cub face on and she's going to eat you alive!

Peyton: No, I'm not. He's just going to pick Ellie up from school and that's it!

Lucas: I would love to pick Ellie up from school and let Brooke go to the doctor with you

Peyton: Good

(Just then the two children came running over to the table)

Jamie: Daddy will you come play basketball with Ellie and me?  
Nathan: (Smiling at Lucas because they didn't ask him) Sure I'd love too

(Nathan gets out of the booth and Ellie climbs in next to her daddy. She kisses him on the check)

Ellie: Daddy, will you come and play too?  
Lucas: (kissing Ellie on the check return the ha ha smile to Nathan) I'd love to princess

Ellie: (Smiling and gabbing his hand) Come on then!

(The two kids walk to the basketball hoops holding their dads' hands. Lucas picks Ellie up and puts her on his shoulder and hands her the ball. Nathan does the same. The game starts. The kids shoot and so do the dads. Nathan is watching Lucas' score and Lucas is watching Nathan's. Nathan and Jamie move ahead of Lucas and Ellie because Ellie can't make as many baskets as Jamie can. Lucas can't let his daughter down so he shoots harder. The girls are watching from a distance and start laughing)

Peyton: It's sweet that Lucas is trying to beat Nathan but there is no way in hell he'll be able too  
Haley: I know Nathan still shoots 20 free throws a day and Jamie's right there next to him. They are both good players  
Brooke: I don't think Ellie every picked up a basketball before Lucas came. She's our little princess

Peyton: She's my emo artiest music fan!

Brooke: In the last 4 weeks she's become a little tom girl though

Peyton: I know and I love it! She even is wearing more t-shirts and jeans and less frilly dresses!

Brooke: Oh I love the little dresses she wears.  
Haley: Me too. It makes her so girly

Peyton: She's still girly. It's just nice to see that she is enjoying things with her dad. I mean he doesn't have a son like Nathan and I just hope he doesn't resent that…

Haley: Are you serious?! I have always thought that Lucas would have the girls and Nathan and I would have the boys! He needs a daddy's girl!

Peyton: (Smiling) He's awesome with her

Haley: He is but you have done an amazing job with her by yourself…

Peyton: thanks

Brooke: Ok, I want to talk about me for a minute

(Haley and Peyton start laughing)

Peyton: Ok, go for it!

Brooke: So what do you do with a child all day?  
Peyton: Huh?  
Brooke: I sort of told Jackson that while I was in town I' d like to hang out with Mol and that I'd take her to school and pick her up every day! What do I do with a little girl all day long?

(Peyton and Haley both laugh at her)

Brooke: It's not funny!

Peyton: Brooke, it going to be fine. I'll help you and she can hang out with Ellie

Brooke: Who watches Ellie?  
Peyton: I do unless I have a meeting then Meg keeps her

Brooke: You don't have a babysitter?  
Peyton: Nope

Brooke: ok then I can handle this

Haley: Yes you can!

(Nathan and Lucas walk back to the table and sit down)

Lucas: I'm a loser dad!  
Peyton: Lost babe?  
Lucas: Yes and Ellie laughed at me!  
Nathan: I was kind of funny!  
Haley: Where are our children?  
Nathan: Over there

(Nathan points and the gang looks at the kids. Jamie is helping Ellie play skeet ball)

Ellie: Jamie, I don't want you to go home tomorrow…

Jamie: (hugging his cousin) I know El, I want to stay here by I have to go to school and my mom has to go to work

Ellie: I go to school why can't you go to school here?  
Jamie: You could come and live in Tree Hill with me and go to school there

Ellie: (looking sad) my mommy won't go to Tree Hill

Jamie: but now with Uncle Lucas and her dating maybe she'll change her mind

Ellie: I don't know mommy never changes her mind. When she says something then we have to do it!

Jamie: Let's talk to them tonight while we are playing games.

Ellie: Last night my mommy and daddy were playing a game

Jamie: What game?  
Ellie: The kissing game!  
Jamie: I hate when my momma and daddy play that game. They are all like kissy face! Ew… its gross!

Ellie: I think it's cute when grown ups kiss

Jamie: I think it's gross!

Ellie: Jamie can I ask you something?  
Jamie: Sure what's up El?  
Ellie: Do you ever feel lonely?  
Jamie: What do you mean?  
Ellie: Do you want a brother or a sister?  
Jamie: I don't know. It might be cool to have a little sister but I have you!

Ellie: But I live far away and we don't get to see each other every day

Jamie: Yes we do on the webcam

Ellie: Yeah on the webcam but when Tommy was making fun of me at school you weren't there to protect me…

Jamie: Why was Tommy being mean to you?  
Ellie: I don't know

Jamie: what did he do to you?  
Ellie: He pushed me down on the playground and made my knee bleed

Jamie: Did you tell Aunt Peyton?  
Ellie: Yeah and she told me to just walk away

Jamie: Did you?  
Ellie: Yeah and then he made fun of me for that… He's the class bully. He picks on everyone… He's really mean!

Jamie: I'm sorry El. If I went to your school I'd take care of him!

Ellie: I know that's why I want us to live by each other

Jamie: Come on (grabbing Ellie and hugging her)

(Jamie and Ellie walk over to the grown ups who are at the table. They both sit down. Jamie has a really serious look on his face. Everyone looks at him)

Brooke: what's up buddy? You look mad!  
Jamie: I'm not going back to Tree Hill! If Aunt Peyton can stay in LA then I can stay in LA too!

Nathan: Jamie, Aunt Peyton is 22 years old, had a job, and can take care of herself. You are five you need your mom and dad to check for monsters under your bed at night and you can't even use the stove. You are not staying in LA

Ellie: But we want to go to school together, play together every day and even have family game night every week!  
Peyton: El, you can't go to the same school… Jamie lives in Tree Hill and we live here

Ellie: So let's move mommy!  
Peyton: El, don't start. You've never acted like this before

Ellie: That's because it's different this time mommy.

Jamie: Please can't we figure this out?  
Haley: I'm sorry but things are just too complicated right now. I have a teaching job in Tree Hill and it's hard to find jobs in the middle of the year plus what about Grandma Deb and Uncle Skillz? They live in Tree Hill  
Jamie: And they are never around! When we're in LA we see Aunt Peyton every day!  
Nathan: But we wouldn't if we lived here. We wouldn't live with her honey and if she lived in Tree Hill she wouldn't live with us either

Jamie: We see Uncle Lucas every day  
Brooke: But you don't see me every day

Jamie: That's because you don't have a kid at our school. Aunt Peyton would have to bring Ellie to school every day so I'd at least see her there

Lucas: Ok guys! No one is moving anywhere. Jamie you're going to come back and visit in a few weeks and then Ellie's going to go to Tree Hill to visit you. Then it will be summer before you know it and we'll see what happens then, ok?  
Jamie: (looking sad) But Tommy is mean to Ellie and she needs me to protect her!  
Peyton: El, I thought he wasn't being mean anymore?  
Ellie: I just told you that so you wouldn't yell at his mom again!

Haley: Peyt, you didn't?  
Nathan: Hales, what are you talking about I got called into the principal's office because my wife got into a fight on the playground with another mother!  
Haley: She started it!  
Nathan: Not the point!  
Haley: They were picking on you and Jamie!  
Nathan: I know but we don't get into fights!  
Ellie: My mommy did!

(Everyone turns to look at Peyton)

Peyton: I did not get into a fight, I just shouted at a very large woman who processed to hit me in the face!

Ellie: Julian had to come get mommy off the floor. She had a black eye for like two weeks  
Brooke: What happened?  
Peyton: I was protecting my daughter!  
Brooke: (Sarcastically) Why want did the mean lady say to her?!  
Peyton: I'm not going to get into in front of the kids!  
Ellie: Tommy her son pushed me down and I got a bloody knee. Mommy told me to walk away from him so I did. The next day he took my snack and squirted my juice on my pretty pink dress that mommy had just bought me. He told me I was such a baby because I didn't have a real dad and my uncle was a loser who didn't like me at that's why he worked out of town all the time!

(Lucas looked at his daughter with pain in his eyes)

Brooke: I'm going to kick the little shit's ass myself!  
Peyton: Brooke, calm down! El, is he still being mean to you?  
Ellie: (shaking her head yes) Some times mommy

Peyton: I'll talk to Mrs. Jennings tomorrow when I drop you off

Ellie: thank you mommy

Brooke: You still haven't told me about getting into it with his mom!

Peyton: I was at school that day picking Ellie up and Tommy yelled something at her when we were walking way

Ellie: He said good bye fatherless!

Brooke: Oh, I can't wait to see him tomorrow!

Peyton: This was before Thanksgiving! Let it go Brooke  
Ellie: Yeah mommy only got into one more fight with him mommy after she punched her!

Haley: What?!  
Peyton: Ok so on the day that he yelled that to Ellie I simply walked up to his mother and asked her to please talk to her son about being so mean to Ellie because Ellie did have a father and just because our family wasn't a traditional family doesn't mean we weren't a family

Ellie: Mommy was really nice until Tommy's mom told her that if she wasn't such a (looking at Peyton) what did she call you mommy? A hole?

(The adults laughed)

Peyton: Something like that El!  
Ellie: She told mommy if she wasn't such a hole that maybe my daddy would have stayed to take care of me… Mommy said that she wasn't a hole and that Tommy's mommy had no idea what she was talking about and was listening to gossip that wasn't true! Tommy's mommy kept being mean to mommy and so mommy called her a fat ass and Tommy's mom punched mommy in the face. That's when Julian had come to look for us because we were taking to long and saw mommy fall to the ground. He almost hit Tommy's mommy in the face he was so mad!

Haley: That's a lot worse than the fight I had at school!

Nathan: I can't believe you called her a fat ass in front of the kids!  
Peyton: (hanging her head) I know Julian said the same thing.

Brooke: Then you got into another fight with this woman  
Peyton: Maybe!  
Ellie: She did but not at school in the supermarket the day before Thanksgiving… We were shopping to get all the stuff to make dinner for Meg, her sister Emma, Julian, Mia, Jackson and Molly. Mommy was reading me the list and I was helping her find the food. Tommy ran his cart right into mommy, really hard. It hit her in the back and left a bruise. Mommy turned around and saw him and just decided to walk away. Then Tommy did it again except he hit me and knocked me down. Mommy took her cart and rammed it into Tommy's mom really hard! I thought mom was a goner again but she knocked Tommy's fat ass mother down!  
Peyton: Elizabeth Anna Sawyer! It is not nice to call her that and you shouldn't say ass!

Ellie: That's what you told Julian when we got home. You told him that you knocked the fat ass woman right on her fat ass and she couldn't get up off the ground!

Brooke: What are you teaching my goddaughter?  
Lucas: What are you teaching my daughter?!

Peyton: Well maybe if she didn't have such big ears she wouldn't hear everything I say!

Ellie: (looking at Jamie) Do I have big ears?  
Jamie: It's ok, Ellie daddy says the same thing about me!

Ellie: Ok… The next time we had school mommy apologized to Tommy's mommy and Tommy didn't pick on me for a while… Then when Mrs. Jennings told us we were having daddy/child day at school he started again but when he sees my daddy pick me up from school on Monday then he can't call me fatherless anymore cuz I'm not now am I mommy?

Lucas: (grabbing Ellie with a tear in his eye) I'm so sorry princess

Ellie: Why daddy? You didn't call me fatherless or mommy a hole!

Lucas: I know I didn't but if I would have been here…

Peyton: Kids are mean Lucas so are their parents if they weren't being mean about me being a "hole" and Ellie being fatherless they would find something else to be rude about… I should have taught my daughter better by not getting into a fight with that woman!  
Brooke: I can't wait for school Monday! Can I met this woman? Maybe we could totally tell her I'm….

Peyton: don't go there Brooke!

Brooke: Come on!  
Haley: Oh my gosh it might be worth it to just stick around to see the look on her face when you did that!  
Peyton: We are not going to

Ellie: I have to go to the bathroom mommy.  
Jamie: Me too

Nathan: Come on. They have a family bathroom here. I'll take you both

(Jamie, Ellie and Nathan get up and walks towards the bathroom. Lucas has a painfully sad look in his eye)

Lucas; I can't believe that woman called you a whore and her jackass of a son called my daughter fatherless?!  
Brooke: Why didn't you tell us this?  
Peyton: I'm a big girl. I figured it out. I made my peace with the woman but do you see why it is so important to Ellie that you pick her up from school on Monday?  
Lucas: Yes and I will be there early! Should I wear a sign that says Ellie's dad on it?  
Peyton: No, I don't think that will be necessary!

Lucas: I will if I have too!  
Brooke: I hope I see her drop him off because I'm going to kick her fat ass!  
Peyton: It's over let it go

Brooke: Fine, you're too damn nice though!

(Ellie, Jamie and Nathan come back from the bathroom. Ellie has a weird look on her face)

Peyton: What's the matter baby?  
Ellie: I don't feel good mommy

Peyton: What doesn't feel good?  
Ellie: My tummy

Haley: We should get going anyway. We need to pack we have to be at the airport at 7:30

Peyton: why are you leaving so early?  
Haley: Lesson plans. I haven't done any school work since I left my classroom to fly out here. I have a ton of papers to grade and I need to get ready for Monday.

Lucas: We better get El home. She doesn't look too hot

Brooke: Yeah we better…

(The gang got up and gets ready to leave the pizza place. Ellie lifts her hands up to Peyton and she picks her up. Peyton can tell she has a fever which means a sleepless night for her. Peyton hopes its only a 24 hour bug because when Ellie's sick it isn't pretty. They all walk out of the pizza place and to the car. Peyton sits in the back with Ellie who rests her head on her lap. She falls asleep as Peyton rubs her head. Lucas looks at his daughter and feels so helpless. He wants to help her but doesn't know how. The car ride home is pretty quiet everyone engaged in their own thoughts about their own lives and the fact that tomorrow morning their family would be minus 3…)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Up all night home ward flight**

(Ellie had been sleep since they got home from the pizza mania. Jamie was finally asleep after crying all night because Ellie was sick. Brooke decided to sleep on the couch so that Lucas could be with Peyton. Peyton was lying wide awake in her bed staring at the ceiling waiting for any movement from her daughter's room. She hated when Ellie was sick and hoped she didn't start throwing up. She could tell Lucas was asleep by his even shallow breathing. She knew the worrying was still all hers and she sort of resented him for that… She rolled over and grabbed a book off her nightstand. If she couldn't sleep she might as well read. Lucas wasn't sleeping as sound as she thought because her slightest movement woke him)

Lucas: Hey baby what's the matter?  
Peyton: I'm just worried but Ellie. She's been asleep for a long time and I'm just waiting for her to wake up…

Lucas: Do you want me to go check on her…

Peyton: No, I think I will

Lucas: I'll come with you babe

(Lucas and Peyton get out of bed and walk down the hallway to their daughter's room. They walk in the door and see that her little figure is not in her bed and the bathroom light is on. Peyton can hear the sink water running and she walks into the bathroom. Ellie is standing there in just her robe with her head under the running water. She had tears running down her face. Peyton noticed the pile of clothes on the floor. It looked like she had thrown up and had diarrhea at the same time. Peyton picked her up and sat down on the toilet with her in her arms)

Ellie: I'm sorry mommy!

Peyton: Why are you sorry baby girl?  
Ellie: I throwed up in my bed and I pooped my pants!

Peyton: Oh, honey it's ok you're sick. Why didn't you call mommy?  
Ellie: I did it while I was sleeping. I woke up and I had throwed up in my hair and my pants were squishy! I didn't want to wake you up so I just got out of bed and put my clothes over there. I got a wash cloth and tried to clean myself up and then when you came in I was washing my hair

Peyton: Honey, you should have called for mommy. I would have come and helped you.  
Ellie: Mommy I think I'm going to throwed up again!

Peyton: Ok baby girl

(Before Peyton could get Ellie over the sink she throws up all over the front of Peyton. Lucas watched not knowing what to do quickly grabs the trash can. He leaned Ellie over it and she continued to throw up. Her body shook and she cried. Finally she stopped throwing up)

Ellie: Mommy, quick move! I have to go potty now!

(Peyton jumped off the toilet and put Ellie on the toilet. The poor little thing had diarrhea. Peyton knew they were in for a long night. Ellie had only ever been this sick one other time and Peyton didn't sleep at all. She looks down at herself and decided she needed to clean up and change Ellie's sheets. She'd then put Ellie in the bathtub and clean her up too.)

Peyton: Luke, if I don't get out of these clothes I'm going to be sick myself

Lucas: Yeah, me too

Peyton: I'm going to take a quick shower and strip down Ellie's bed. I'm going to throw all of these clothes in the wash machine and get Ellie some juice or something so she doesn't get the dry heaves. It's too painful to watch when that happens. Will you stay here with her?  
Lucas: Sure

Peyton: If she stops going to the bathroom will you put her in the bathtub and wash her hair?  
Lucas: Um…  
Peyton: Never mind I'll do it when I get back. I just didn't want her to have to sit with vomit in her hair

Lucas: No, I'll do it. I've just never given her a bath before

Peyton: It's like washing my hair just be gentler

Lucas: I can handle that  
Peyton: (leaning down and picking up the clothes off the floor) Thank you. I'd kiss you right now but the smell of my body might make you vomit  
Lucas: You owe me one then!  
Peyton: deal

(Peyton walks out of the bathroom and strips down Ellie's bed. She then walks out of the room leaving Lucas there with his sick daughter.)

Ellie: Daddy?  
Lucas: what sweetheart?

Ellie: I think I'm done going potty but I need some help

Lucas: With what Ellie?  
Ellie: I need you to wipe my bottom it hurts too much right now

(Lucas just stood there looking at his 4 year old daughter. He had never wiped anyone's bottom before. Ok, Jamie's but he was a baby. He didn't know what to do.)

Ellie: Mommy keeps flushable wet wipes under the sink so that when I have a sore bottom it doesn't hurt to wipe it and I can't get off the potty to get them. Will you get them for me?  
Lucas: (opening the cupboard door and grabbing a box) Are these it?  
Ellie: Yes

(Lucas goes to hand her the container)

Ellie: No daddy please you do it  
Lucas: Can you wait for mommy to come back?  
Ellie: I guess but it smells bad in here!  
Lucas: (Smiling at his very pale little girl) Yeah it kind of does. Tell you what can you help me?  
Ellie: (laughing at her daddy) Sure silly

(Lucas quickly wipes Ellie bottom feeling a little uncomfortable but knowing that if he had been there for the past 4 years this would be normal daddy duties. He notices that she didn't do a very good job cleaning her back off from her little accident in her bed and that Peyton was right she'd need a bath)

Lucas: Ok, mommy says you need a bath

Ellie: that would be nice…

Lucas: So what do we do?  
Ellie: First spray some air freshener in here it smells like throwed up and poopy!

(Lucas laughs at his daughter. Even sick she's still a little shit)

Ellie: Will you spray some in my room too daddy?  
Lucas: Sure

(Lucas Lysol's the bathroom and bedroom and it's starting to smell better. He opens the windows in her room to air it out. He then returns to the bathroom where Ellie is sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet throwing up again. He quickly pulls the ponytail holder off the sink and pulls her long blonde hair up. Then he sits next to her lifting her up and putting her on his lap. He rubs her back.)

Lucas: It's going to be ok baby girl.

Ellie: Where's mommy?  
Lucas: She's taking a shower and putting your sheets in the washer and getting you something to drink  
Ellie: Is she coming back?  
Lucas: Yes, why?  
Ellie: Because I've never been sick without my mommy before

Lucas: I'm here for you sweetie

Ellie: I know but I want my mommy

Lucas: She'll be right back sweetie I promise

Ellie: Ok daddy. I'm ready to take my bath now

Lucas: (a tear in his eye) Ok sweetheart

(Lucas runs some water he doesn't know how hot it should be or anything. He tests the water and it's lukewarm so he decides that it should be ok. Ellie drops her robe on the floor and holds her arms up to Lucas)

Ellie: Will you lift me in daddy?  
Lucas: (picking her up and sitting her in the bathtub) There you go princess

Ellie: Daddy, it's kind of cold

Lucas: I'll make it a little hotter then

(Lucas turns the water up to make it hotter and he notices that Ellie had stuff all over her belly, hair and back. He's kind of afraid to touch her because he doesn't know how Peyton gives her a bath. In all the weeks he's been there he's never watched bath time…)

Ellie: Daddy, I have throwed up on my belly!  
Lucas: I see that honey…

Ellie: Can you wash it off from me please?  
Lucas: Um…

Ellie: The washcloths are in the cupboard, daddy

(Lucas walks over to the cupboard and gets a washcloth. He wets it down and puts soap on it. He washes Ellie's belly, face, arms, legs, and back. He needs to wash her bottom but isn't sure what to do.)

Lucas: Ellie, I need to wash your bottom

Ellie: Ok, daddy.

(The four year old stand up and Lucas quickly washes her bottom. She pulls away in pain)

Lucas: Did I hurt you?  
Ellie: It hurts from pooping so much… I need some magic cream on it

Lucas: What's magic cream?  
Ellie: When's mommy going to be back? She knows how to do all of this stuff… daddies aren't good at this are they?  
Lucas: (feeling a little defeated) I guess not honey but it's only because daddy has never given you a bath before…  
Ellie: That's because you didn't live with us but now that you do maybe you should do it more often so you don't need as much help!  
Lucas: I'll try princess. How does mommy wash your hair?  
Ellie: She takes the shower thingy down and has the water run over my head then she soaps it up and lets the water run over it again

Lucas: I think I can handle that

(Lucas quickly washes Ellie's hair and then grabs her hooded bath towel. She stands up and he wraps it around her. She lifts her arms up and he picks her up and carries her into her bedroom. Peyton is in there making her bed with clean sheets. Lucas notices that there is a pillow and blanket on the floor)

Lucas: You going to stay in here with her tonight?  
Peyton: Yeah…

Ellie: No mommy when I'm sick I always sleep in your bed with you

Peyton: Honey with daddy here it's just better if mommy sleeps on the floor in your room

Ellie: But I want to be with both of you when I'm sick

Lucas: Peyt, if she usually sleeps with you when she's sick she can sleep with us… I'm her father not some one night stand. I want to be there for the both of you and help you through the night…  
Peyton: What if she throws up on you?  
Lucas: Then she throws up on me…

Ellie: Please mommy… I'll try really hard not to throwed up anymore

Peyton: Honey I am not worried about you throwing up anymore… If you're sick then you're sick

Ellie: Mommy my bottom is sore

Peyton: I'll get the magic cream…. (Looking at the windows) Why are the windows open?  
Lucas: My mom always did that when I was sick. She said it aired out the room so all the flu bugs would leave and I wouldn't get sick again

Peyton: Ok, then… Grandma Karen's words of wisdom!  
Ellie: I have a grandma?  
Lucas: Oh my gosh! I forgot that we never told my mom about Ellie!

Peyton: No, we didn't!  
Lucas: Maybe I can e-mail her tomorrow and we can set up a webcam visit

Peyton: Sure

Ellie: mommy, I have to go potty again  
Peyton: Luke, hurry get her in the bathroom!

(Lucas gets her to the bathroom just as she starts going poop. He was glad that it didn't get all over him. He didn't know if being a dad during sickness was something he was going to get used to… He did notice that Peyton was a pro at it. She was calm and she knew just what to do. He couldn't even give his daughter a bath! What the hell had he done but staying away so long? He missed so much and he left Peyton to deal with so much… Here it was the middle of the night and she was up taking care of a sick child. Yes, she had Julian but it sounds like he was gone a lot. She was a single mother and she managed to raise an amazing daughter and run two successful businesses and he couldn't even give his daughter a bath. What a fool… He would be there forever now… No matter what happened with him and Peyton he was going to be a father and he was going to be in the house with his daughter for the rest of her life… Ellie snapped him out of his thoughts)

Ellie: Daddy, will you grab me a wet wipe?  
Lucas: (grabbing her one) Do you want me to do it for you?  
Ellie: Please, daddy

(Lucas wiped her bottom and then took her out to Peyton who was sitting on Ellie's bed)

Peyton: How are you feeling baby girl?  
Ellie: Not good mommy. My tummy hurts really bad and I feel yucky

Peyton: Well let's get you dressed and then you can snuggle into bed with me and daddy and I brought you a sippy cup with some juice to help you feel better!

Ellie: Thanks mommy

Peyton: I'm going to make you wear a pull up to bed though in case you have to go potty and you can't make it there again

Ellie: Those are for babies

Peyton: El, come on

Ellie: Ok but I need magic cream because my bottom is sore!

(Peyton walks into the bathroom and grabs the Desitin out of the medicine cabinet and quickly gets Ellie ready for bed. Lucas notices how patient and kind Peyton is with their sick daughter. She's always wonderful but now she's even more caring and he didn't think that was possible)

Ellie: Mommy I'm tired

Peyton: Ok let's go to bed then

Ellie: Will you carry me please?  
Peyton: Of course I will baby girl

(Peyton picks Ellie up and carries her into her bedroom. Lucas follows. Peyton lays Ellie in bed. Peyton and Lucas both get into bed, one on each side of their daughter. Ellie quickly crawls over and lays her head on her mommy's tummy. Peyton wraps her arms around her daughter and then starts rubbing her back. Lucas smiles at her and she smiles back. With in a few minutes Ellie's breathing is in a slow normal rhythm and Peyton knows she's asleep. Peyton moves her slightly so she can roll onto her side. She is now face to face with Lucas, Ellie wrapped in her arms)

Peyton: Thank you for your help tonight

Lucas: She's my daughter it's my job to help you…

Peyton: A lot of fathers would just let their wives deal with the sick children so once again thank you for your help tonight

Lucas: You're welcome Peyton… Can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure

Lucas: What did you do when Ellie got sick and Julian was gone?  
Peyton: That's why she wanted to sleep in here. Usually what I would do is take care of her first and then once she was asleep I'd clean up whatever mess there was… She always throws up in her bed. Always… She doesn't know how to get up yet or it comes on too fast I'm not sure. One thing is she usually doesn't throw up that many times and I'd much rather have her throw up in her bed then all over the floor. That happened one time… She started throwing up in her bed and got scared. I had just put her in her big girl bed. She got up and started down the hallway…

Lucas: She threw up all over her room, the hall and your room didn't she?  
Peyton: Yep! That's why there are wood floors in the hallway now and the carpeting is new in here and her room. I scrubbed the floor for 3 days and couldn't get it clean. After the third day I went and ordered new flooring

Lucas: You're amazing. I imagine that you would remind my mom a lot of herself when she was raising me

Peyton: (yawning) thanks, Luke that means a lot because your mom is a great mother

Lucas: And so are you… Get some sleep Peyt…

Peyton: Night Luke

Lucas: Night Peyt. I love you!  
Peyton: Love you too

(Peyton quickly falls asleep cradling her daughter in her arms. Lucas moves over and wraps his arms around his baby girl and his girlfriend… He wants to keep them both save… He looks at the sleeping blondes and smiles… This is his life… He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face… Life was perfect)

------------------------

(The alarm clock rang and Lucas moaned. After the night they had with Ellie he couldn't believe it was already time to get up. Peyton didn't even move. He reached across her and shut the alarm off. He looked at the sleeping little girl in her mother's arms and was thankful that she hadn't woke up again in the night)

Lucas: Peyt! (Kissing her lightly)

(Peyton rubs her face but doesn't wake up)

Lucas: (shaking her lightly) Peyt…

Peyton: (groggily opening her eyes) Yeah?  
Lucas: We have to get ready to take the Scott clan to the airport

Peyton: What time is it?  
Lucas: it's 5:45….

Peyton: Are you kidding me?!  
Lucas: No baby we have to leave here at 6:15 if we're going to get Nathan and Haley to the airport on time

Peyton: Damnit!  
Ellie: (slowly waking up) Aw… mommy you said a bad word

Lucas: How are you feeling princess?  
Ellie: Not so good daddy but I'm not going to throwed up again!

Lucas: Do you want me to stay home with you while Mommy and Aunt Brooke go to the airport!  
Ellie: (bursting into tears) No daddy!  
Lucas: What did I say?  
Peyton: Airport!

Lucas: (looking confused) Oh

Peyton: She's going to have a hard time today and it's going to be worse because she didn't get a lot of sleep last night

Lucas: Oh ok…

Peyton: come on baby girl we need to get dressed

Ellie: Can I go to Tree Hill with Jamie?  
Peyton: Not today but I promise I'll take you there. Remember when you have you're 3 day weekend we're going to go  
Ellie: For real? You're not just saying that so I stop asking you are you mommy?  
Peyton: Nope! I promise that Daddy and I are going to take you to Tree Hill. We are going to show you were daddy and I went to school and where I used to live…

Lucas: and the River court

Ellie: What's a river court?  
Lucas: Daddy's favorite place in the whole world. It's where I learned to play basketball and where your mommy and I would spend a lot of time when we were dating

Ellie: You're really going to take me to all those places?  
Peyton: I promise!  
Lucas: I thought while we were in Tree Hill we'd fix you up a room at my house too that way when you come to visit you have a room of your own

Ellie: Is mommy going to stay there with me too?  
Lucas: of course she is!  
Peyton: Maybe… I might want to stay with Aunt Brooke at her house so we can have girls' night without any kids!

Ellie: Mommy that's silly since Aunt Brooke is going to be staying in LA with us. We should stay at our Tree Hill house…  
Peyton: Honey, it's not our house

Ellie: This is daddy's LA house and when we go to Tree Hill daddy's house will be our Tree Hill house. So now we have two houses mommy  
Peyton: You know what baby girl you're right. We do have two houses now! We have an LA house and a Tree Hill

Ellie: (smiling as big as she can) Great mommy!

Peyton: go grab a pair of jeans and a shirt baby girl and bring it back in here and I'll help you put it on

Ellie: I can dress myself mommy!

Lucas: You couldn't wipe your own bottom last night!  
Ellie: (giving Lucas a dirty look) that's not fair daddy I was sick! You're not supposed to be mean to me when I'm sick, is he mommy?  
Peyton: no he isn't sweetie.

Ellie: You better give him daddy lessons on taking care of sick children… Next time we want him to be able to know all the rules and when you have my baby brother I don't want daddy to be mean to him when he gets sick!

Lucas: I wasn't being mean, El. I was just teasing you!  
Ellie: Still not nice  
Lucas: And did you say baby brother?  
Ellie: Yeah, I figured if Santa can bring me my daddy for Christmas that maybe next year he can bring me a baby brother.

Lucas: El, it so doesn't work that way!

Ellie: I know that the baby has to grow inside of mommy and that the dad has something to do with that… Well you're my daddy and my mommy has always been here so I figured I'd be really really extra good this year and maybe for Christmas next year I can have a baby brother!  
Peyton: Honey, I don't think so. Mommy doesn't want to get fat and have another baby right now!  
Ellie: But you always say that mommies with babies in their tummies are beautiful and I think you're beautiful and when you were pregnant with me you didn't look real fat you just looked kind of fat and you were beautiful mommy.

Peyton: Go get ready!

Ellie: Ok, but I'm still hoping for a baby brother for Christmas

Lucas: It's a year away princess I'm sure you'll want something different by then!  
Ellie: Nope I don't think so daddy

(Ellie gets off the bed and heads out of the room)

Lucas: Our 4 year old just said so much that we have to talk about!  
Peyton: No not really Lucas. We are not having another baby you maybe that perfectly clear the other day so I guess she'll just have to ask for something else!  
Lucas: that was just one thing… what about the two houses thing?  
Peyton: I'm not going to argue with her about that. She wants to live at her daddy's house when she's in Tree Hill then she can live at her daddy's house. If she wants to tell everyone she has two houses then she can do that. We won't be in Tree Hill that much and you are living with us here so what's the difference if we live with you when we're in Tree Hill!  
Lucas: I've been trying to say that!  
Peyton: Ok, you're right… are you happy?  
Lucas: Very and you're crabby today!  
Peyton: I am not!

Lucas: Yes you are you have been snippy the whole morning!

Peyton: Gosh, I'm sorry Lucas. Our daughter woke up at 2 in the morning and we didn't get back to sleep until well after 3 and it's barely 6 and we're up again. Plus I didn't sleep very well with her kicking me all night and now I don't feel really great either!

Lucas: why don't you stay home and I'll take the Scott clan to the airport

Peyton: no, Luke I want to go and I'm sorry if I've been a bitch

Lucas: One more thing… (Looking disappointed) Do I really need daddy lessons?  
Peyton: No, baby you're doing a great job! She was just teasing you!

Lucas: (kissing Peyton) Thanks, that makes me feel better!

Peyton: Good go get dressed!

(Lucas and Peyton get out of bed and go separate ways to get ready for the day. Peyton feels like death and she knows she's getting whatever Ellie had. Her immune system isn't the greatest because of the chemo and the doctor told her to stay away from sick people. It probably didn't help that her daughter threw up all over her last night. She hated being sick because that meant she was going to need Lucas to take care of her again and she wasn't sure she was ready to be saved again so soon by him!)

-----------------------------

(The gang is sitting in the airport waiting for Nathan, Haley and Jamie's flight to be called. Peyton looks really bad and Lucas has a worried look on his face. Ellie is looking better but not much. Jamie and Ellie are playing old maid and Brooke is on her phone talking to Jackson laughing. Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Lucas are talking and making plans for each other's visits)

Haley: So we'll be back in about 3 weeks and they you'll come to Tree Hill two weeks after that

Peyton: Yep and then maybe I'll take Ellie out of school another Friday and we'll come and visit again

Haley: We never see each other this much but it just seems so much harder this time

Peyton: I know… It's weird

Nathan: It's because you know you should be coming home with us

Peyton: Nate…

Nathan: I'm wearing you down aren't I Sawyer?  
Peyton: between you two and the two kids yeah I'm wearing down…

Lucas: (Smiling) really?!  
Brooke: (walking over) Really what?  
Haley: We're wearing Peyton down…  
Brooke: I can see that she looks like hell!  
Peyton: Thanks Brooke and that's not what they were talking about.  
Brooke: You're going to do it aren't you? We're going home!

Peyton: I didn't say that

Brooke: You know you want too we should just go get tickets and go!  
Peyton: What about Jackson?  
Brooke: Bi-coastal because if you're going home I'm going with you!

Peyton: Ellie has school and I just can't up and leave my companies

Brooke: Good because I really want to stay and spend more time with Jackson and Molly

Lucas: I have to stay too because of the movie deal

Haley: Fine we'll go home by ourselves

Peyton: I'm sorry Hales

Announcement: Flight 302 to Tree Hill is now boarding at gate 25A

Haley: that's us. We better get going. Come on Jamie

(Jamie looks at Ellie and hugs her tight)

Jamie: Webcam visit tonight before I go to bed?  
Ellie: (holding out her knuckles) You got it dude

Jamie: (hitting his knuckles to hers) Love you, El

Ellie: Love you too Jamie and thanks for helping Santa bring me my daddy!

Jamie: You're welcome

(Jamie hugs Ellie and they walk over to the adults. Everyone hugs everyone else and tears are in everyone's eyes. Nathan, Haley and Jamie start to walk towards the gate)

Everyone: Bye you guys call us when you get home!  
Leaving Scotts: Bye!

(Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Ellie watch the Scott clan enter the terminal)

Brooke: Who wants breakfast?  
Peyton: Oh God not me!  
Ellie: I'm starving!  
Brooke: Ok, Ellie let's take sick mommy home and then I'll take you to breakfast. We'll call and see if Jackson and Molly want to join us!  
Ellie: Ok sounds fun

(Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Ellie walks out of the airport and head to their car. Lucas is driving and Peyton is sitting next to him. He looks at her and grabs her hand. He can tell she's really not feeling well and it breaks his heart. He hates seeing his girls' in pain. He just hopes she doesn't get as sick as Ellie did last night. They drive on and head home. Peyton, Brooke and Ellie fall asleep leaving Lucas with his thoughts. It bugged him about Ellie and the daddy lesson and Peyton and the baby. He knew she wasn't really mad about it because she knew she couldn't have a baby but the way she said that… It broke his heart and he felt like he broke her heart and he hated that… He'd have to lightly bring up the topic again and see where her heads at because he wasn't going to break her heart anymore!)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Back to Life Back to Reality**

(Peyton spent most of the day in bed after taking Nathan, Haley and Jamie to the airport. She wasn't sick she just didn't feel great. Brooke took Ellie and they spent the day with Jackson and Molly. Lucas spent the day in bed with Peyton. They just spend time together and it was nice. Now she was staring at his sleeping body and dreading the fact that her life had to get back to normal. She started to run over the day's events in her head. Take El to school, Luke will pick up… Go to the doctor… Meet with new band… sign them hopefully. Check out club books see if it is making money… What a day. At some point Lucas had woke up and was looking at her)

Lucas: What are you thinking about?

Peyton: (jumping) you scared me!  
Lucas: I'm sorry I thought you saw I was awake

Peyton: No, I didn't, sorry. I was just running through my day. Vacation is over and I need to start making some more money!

Lucas: So what am I supposed to do while you're at work?  
Peyton: I don't know. You could play movie producer with Julian!  
Lucas: I'll pass. I'm not going to offer to spend more time with him then I need to

Peyton: He's not a bad guy Lucas…

Lucas: Oh, you're defending him now?  
Peyton: Didn't know we didn't like him!  
Lucas: Peyton, I like him fine. He doesn't like me!  
Peyton: Well let's see he's happily in love with the mother of your child, been with her since the day her baby was born, took care of her, wanted to marry her and then you show up did you think he was going to be in love with you?  
Lucas: Peyton, what the hell?!  
Peyton: Nothing…. I'm sorry. He's a good guy and he loves our daughter… He deserves a chance

Lucas: Noted! If he's Mr. Wonderful then why didn't you tell him yes when he wanted you to marry him?!  
Peyton: You're being a jealous asshole right now! There is no way in hell that I would marry him when the love of my life walked back in to our 4 year old daughter's birthday party and made my heart drop! Then not only did he want to be a father to our daughter but he wanted to be with me which was all I every wanted. If I am going to marry anyone you jackass it's going to be you! Now, if you're done being an insecure ass I'd like to maybe have a quickie before I have to leave for work!

Lucas: You're not mad at me

Peyton: No not real. Luke, we've been through hell and back and I shouldn't defend Julian to you but at the same time you have to work with him so you should try to like him a little. I don't want to be with him… I want to be with you! I love you Lucas Eugene Scott and there is no way I'm going to lose you again!  
Lucas; I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and there is no way I'm going anywhere!

(He leans in to kiss her and she opens her mouth for his tongue. Their tongues dance and Lucas pulls away for air)

Lucas: Were you serious about the quickie?  
Peyton: Um… yeah! I don't have to get Ellie up for school for 20 minutes…

Lucas: Sweet! You were never into sex before school

Peyton: Yes I was we just couldn't do it with your mom in the house!

Lucas: You wouldn't do it at your house either

Peyton: we can do it at my house now!

Lucas: Don't you mean our LA house?  
Peyton: (laughing) yes, our LA house

(Peyton lies on her back and pulls Lucas on top of her. They start to kiss when their bedroom door flies open. Ellie walks in and jumps on their bed. They quickly pull apart and sit up)

Ellie: Morning, Daddy and Mommy. You're playing the kissing game again?  
Peyton: We were until you came in

Lucas: Damn it! We need to remember the lock

Ellie: Why do you need a lock daddy?  
Lucas: No reason!  
Peyton: why are you up so early and why are you dressed for school already?  
Ellie: I'm excited to go back to school mommy and I thought we could go to IHOP before we need to be there!

(Brooke walks in carrying Molly who looks like she just woke up)

Brooke: Morning

Peyton: What's Mol doing here so early?  
Brooke: Jackson had a 7:30 meeting

Peyton: Morning, Mol

Molly: (rubbing her eyes) Hi Peyton

Brooke: (crawling into bed between Lucas and Peyton) I'm not used to getting up so early!

Peyton: Brooke, it's like 10:30 in Tree Hill

Brooke: I'm on LA time baby!

Peyton: (laughing) come here, Molly

(Molly crawls over onto Peyton's lap and Ellie joins them)

Molly: I need to get dressed and I was hoping you'd fix my hair

Brooke: I can fix your hair sweetie

Molly: Ok…

Peyton: El wants to go to IHOP for breakfast what do you think?  
Molly: Yeah!  
Peyton: Luke, you want to come too?  
Lucas: I really want all of our family to leave so we can finish our conversation we were having!  
Brooke: Sorry dude but that's not going to happen now! Go see Peyton at work today  
Peyton: I have no time for that today! Once I leave here my day is cramped full. I don't even know if I'll make it home in time for dinner tonight

Ellie: What am I going to do mommy? Do I have to stay with Meg all night?  
Lucas: Um… No, I'm picking you and Molly up from school and I'll take care of you until mommy gets home

Ellie: (smiling) Oh, great!  
Peyton: Ok, everyone up and let's get ready so we can go to breakfast before school!

(Everyone jumps out of bed and head to their own areas to get ready. Lucas had moved all of his stuff into Peyton's closet and they both walked in there to get dressed. He touched and kissed her while she was trying to get dressed and she did the same. She loved this new found intimacy. He was brushing pass her with his shoulders and she'd run her hand along his back. It was just nice to have someone to get ready with in the morning… She didn't even care that he was in her space she enjoyed it. This was a great day even if she had to go back to work. They finished getting ready in silence but taking time to stop and kiss or smile at each other… This was the life!)

------------------------

(Lucas decided to go to school with Peyton and Brooke so he knew where to pick Ellie up at the end of the day. Ellie dragged him into her classroom so he could see everything and meet Mrs. Jennings. She was so excited. Peyton just beamed at the joy on her daughter's face. Mrs. Jennings rushed over to Peyton when she walked into the room)

Mrs. Jennings: Oh, thank God Peyton you're here. I was hoping you'd bring Ellie today and not Julian!  
Peyton: Why, what's the matter?  
Mrs. Jennings: Mrs. Turner just called. Her son is sick today so they aren't coming. I don't have a room mother… I knew Julian wouldn't stay because the kids scare him which I find funny by the way but I knew if you were here you'd stay and help me out

Peyton: (with a tense look on her face) Um, I can't stay today. I have a doctor's appointment that I can't reschedule… and um… I need to talk to you about Julian

Mrs. Jennings: You can't stay! Oh no! Ok, what do you need to tell me about Julian?  
Ellie: (walking up with Lucas) They broke up over Christmas because my daddy came home and started kissing my mommy and Uncle Julian got mad!

Peyton: Ellie, you shouldn't tell people that!  
Ellie: But mommy it's the truth  
Peyton: Not exactly!

Mrs. Jennings: Remember Peyton I only believe half of what they tell me!  
Peyton: (smiling) thank you

Mrs. Jennings: So who is this with you, Ellie?  
Ellie: This is my daddy, Lucas Eugene Scott!

Lucas: (holding out his head) Mrs. Jennings, right?  
Mrs. Jennings: (taking his hand) Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Scott

Lucas: Lucas is fine. It's nice to meet you too

Ellie: Mommy is letting me change my name. We are still waiting for our court date but pretty soon I'm going to be Elizabeth Anna Scott

Mrs. Jennings: So I guess you had a very eventful break  
Ellie: We did. We went to Disneyland and mommy had to have chemo and surgery but she's fine now, hopefully she goes to the doctor's today and my Aunt Brooke and daddy decided to stay in LA with us and…

Molly: (speaking up) And my daddy is dating Ellie's Aunt Brooke….

Mrs. Jennings: Wow!  
Peyton: I'm sorry

Mrs. Jennings: First off… are you ok, Peyton?  
Peyton: yes!

Mrs. Jennings: Ok, good. Second, I haven't seen Ellie or Molly this happy all year so whatever happened over break was great for them. Now if you excuse me I have to go convince someone's parent to stay today and help out

Lucas: I don't have plans today… I'm going to pick the girls up anyway so if it's ok with you I can stay and help.

Mrs. Jennings: Really?  
Lucas: Sure… I mean I don't have a snack or anything but I can stay and help you

Peyton: I'll run down to the store really quick and pick one up…

Molly: No cute cut out sandwiches today!  
Peyton: No but I'll make them for my room mother day on Wednesday ok?  
Molly: Ok

Mrs. Jennings: Oh don't worry about snack Peyton. I have plenty of things in the snack cupboard.  
Peyton: ok then. Brooke, are you ready?  
Lucas: How am I supposed to get home? I forgot we road together?  
Mrs. Jennings: I can drop you off at Peyton's studio after class. It's just down the road about 15 minutes and I have time before the afternoon class comes in

Brooke: And I'll take you home from there when we get back from the doctor

Peyton: Ok you guys we need to get 2 more cars if you are both staying!  
Lucas: I'll rent one this afternoon…

Brooke: Me too but we better get going…

Peyton: Ok, (smiling at Lucas) Have fun!

Lucas: I will

(Peyton and Brooke walk out of the classroom. Mrs. Jennings is telling Lucas all the things he has to do for the day. Peyton and Brooke get into the car)

Peyton: They are going to eat him alive today!  
Brooke: And you're happy about that?  
Peyton: No, I just think it's funny!  
Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: Brooke, he wants to be a hands on dad he needs to realize it isn't all fun and games. Yes, he's been there the last few weeks but he hasn't really helped out! He didn't even know how to give Ellie a bath the other night when she was sick

Brooke: that's not his fault, P. Sawyer

Peyton: Actually it is!  
Brooke: Are you resenting him now?  
Peyton: No not at all B. Davis! I just think he needs to see what it's actually like to be a full time parent. It's not all fun and games and you know that

Brooke: I do…

Peyton: I just want him to make sure this is what he really wants.

Brooke: You don't think he will leave you again do you?  
Peyton: I'm just being careful…

Brooke: Smart idea

Peyton: I love him and I hope we end up getting married

Brooke: But you just want him to be sure and I understand that… You're scared

Peyton: Yeah, I am and the last few weeks haven't been at all a look into what our life is really like. Now we are back to our lives back to our reality and it's not all lying around our house, making out playing games  
Brooke: I know your life is hard. I've watched it from a far but give him a change P. Sawyer… He loves you

Peyton: I know but our love wasn't enough before so who's to say it will be enough now?  
Brooke: Have faith… He wouldn't have come back if he wasn't ready for this

Peyton: Thanks Brooke

(Peyton and Brooke continue to drive in silence while Peyton thinks about all that Brooke has said. She loves Lucas and just hopes he won't take off on her and Ellie again. She has a sad look on her face because she knows she's starting to pull away again but she just doesn't know how to stop it. She doesn't know how to be happy with Lucas but she sure hopes she figures it out because that's all she's ever wanted)

----------------------------------------

(Peyton walks into her house after a long day of work. She didn't have time to talk to Lucas after the doctor's or his day at school and she was dying for some family time. Luckily she finished in time to make it home for dinner. She could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen and she walked in there to see Ellie sitting at the counter coloring and Lucas making dinner. Brooke was nowhere to be found.)

Lucas: Hey honey. Welcome home. (walking over and kissing her) How was your day?  
Peyton: Long but I signed a new band!  
Lucas: (pulling the champagne out of the fridge) I was optimistic that you would so I picked this up today and the store

Peyton: I see you got a car too  
Lucas: Yep, do you like it?  
Peyton: It's nice. Where's Brooke?  
Lucas: Jackson's. She's going to make him dinner and she said she didn't know if she'd be home or not tonight

Peyton: (walking over and kissing Ellie on the head) Ok, hi baby girl

Ellie: Hi Mommy  
Peyton: How was your day?  
Ellie: Daddy told me I had to tell you it was great!  
Peyton: Oh really.

Lucas: (grinning at Peyton) What?  
Ellie: but mommy it wasn't so great

Peyton: Why not baby girl?  
Ellie: Daddy's not so good at the whole room parent job.

(Peyton sits on the bar stool next to Ellie and picks her up to set her on her lap. Lucas hands her a glass of wine. He was saving the champagne for later)

Peyton: So tell me what happened?  
Ellie: Daddy told me to tell you that everything was fine and he'd love to go back again!  
Peyton: What did Mrs. Jennings say?  
Ellie: She laughed a lot at daddy and told him that he would get better with more practice… She told him to come in with you on Wednesday and you could both be room parents together

Peyton: Oh she did did she?  
Ellie: Yeah and daddy made me take a nap today. Well not really he just made me sit on your bed and watch TV while he took a nap. He just got up a little while ago. He told me that the kids wore him out mommy

Peyton: I see….

Lucas: Ok, Ellie why don't you go and watch TV until dinner's done

Ellie: Ok daddy

(Peyton puts Ellie down and she runs into the living room. Lucas turns to see Peyton smiling devilishly at him)

Peyton: So want to tell me what happened?  
Lucas: I saw your list on the fridge so I went to the grocery store today and got everything on the list. I even bought tampons!

Peyton: Am I going to have to find a new school for Ellie?  
Lucas: It wasn't that bad. It's just a lot of work dealing with 18 4 year olds… Even for a few hours. Why don't you tell me about the doctor's first

Peyton: Ultrasound was clear and the blood work will be back by Wednesday. The doctor said everything is great and that if the blood work is clear I don't have to come back for 3 months. She said after the biopsy and reviewing my tests she wasn't as concerned as she was before. She actually said I wouldn't have to come back for a year but with the history of cancer in my family she wants to see me in 3 months then 6 months after that

Lucas: That's great!

Peyton: Yep and she put me back on my birth control today  
Lucas: Ok

Peyton: But she also told me that I didn't have to wait a year anymore to get pregnant because everything went so well

Lucas: I see

Peyton: I'm just telling you I'm not imply anything…

Lucas: Didn't think you were

Peyton: So now tell me about school!  
Lucas: Well I sort of spilled the juice on the floor and some kid peed his pant because I didn't get to the bathroom in time to help him because I didn't know I was supposed to stand by the bathroom door in case they needed help. Two little girls painted on the floor because I wasn't supervising the painting area and one little boy glued macaroni noodles to my shirt while I was sitting at the arts and crafts table. The kids trashed the place and Ellie, Molly and I had to stay after for an hour to help clean up!

Peyton: (laughing hysterically) Oh, Luke I'm so sorry!

Lucas: Yeah I can see that by the way you are laughing uncontrollable!

Peyton: I'm sorry Luke but it's funny

Lucas: You're testing me aren't you?  
Peyton: Not at all!  
Lucas: I'm not going to fail Peyton… I'm not going anywhere… I promise

Peyton: I'm going to kill her!  
Lucas: Kill who?  
Peyton: You and Brooke had a little chat today didn't you?  
Lucas: She may have mentioned some insecurity you expressed to her earlier today  
Peyton: Like I said I'm going to kill her!  
Lucas: Why? You won't talk to me you'll just pull away until you push me out of your life and I'm just your roommate!  
Peyton: I know and I'm trying I'm just scared  
Lucas: Please don't be baby. I know I hurt you and I promise that I'm going to prove to you that I'm not going to do hurt you again but you have to promise me that you're not going to run from this… us…. Because the goal here is for us to be together and be happy and be a family  
Peyton: I'd love that!  
Lucas: Ok, so go ahead and test me all you want because I'm not going to let you down

(Lucas walks over and kisses her. She loves this feeling and the fact that she has her family together)

Peyton: So what did you make for dinner?

Lucas: Karen's Famous Chili!  
Peyton: I love Karen's Chili!  
Lucas: I know….

Peyton: Speaking of Karen did you tell her about Ellie yet?  
Lucas: I e-mailed her and we are going to have a web chat tonight… I decided she can't yell at me if Ellie is sitting there staring her back in the face!

Peyton: Oh, you are so wrong about that!  
Lucas: Peyt, come on.  
Peyton: She's going to be so pissed

Lucas: I know

Ellie: (Walking into the room) Daddy, is dinner ready? I'm really hungry!  
Lucas: I just need to set the table baby girl

Ellie: We'll do it daddy!

(Ellie and Peyton set the table while Lucas finishes making dinner. They are an amazing little family. It just seems so right… Lucas brings the chili and bread to the table. Peyton grabs the wine and they sit down. They continue to talk about their day while eating dinner. Lucas knows that when he finishes his movie he is going to ask Peyton to marry him…. She should be ready for that then!)

--------------------------

(Lucas and Peyton are sitting in the living room after finishing clean up from dinner. Lucas looks exhausted and Peyton can't help but laugh at him. He smiles at her but he knows that she must feel like this most days!)

Ellie: Mommy, I have homework!  
Peyton: You have homework? You're in preschool!  
Ellie: It's for tomorrow

Peyton: Tomorrow?  
Ellie: Daddy/ child day!  
Lucas: Oh yeah I forgot. The kids are supposed to introduce their fathers to their class and then tell one fact about them.

Peyton: Oh, ok well Ellie you can't read very well so you're just going to have to tell them what you know about your daddy

Ellie: That's just it mommy. I don't know a lot about my daddy

Peyton: Well why don't you ask him?  
Ellie: I want it to be a surprise

Peyton: Ok, I'll help you

Ellie: Thanks mommy. (looking at Lucas) You need to leave please daddy  
Peyton: What time are we meeting with your mom?  
Lucas: 8

Peyton: The webcam is unhooked so if you want to go work on that while we're working on this…  
Lucas: (getting up and kissing Peyton) Ok, ok

(Lucas walks out of the room and Ellie sits on Peyton's lap handing her the paper with the different things to share about your father)

Peyton: Ok, Ellie what do you want to share with the class about your daddy?  
Ellie: I need to introduce him first mommy

Peyton: Well what's your daddy's name?

Ellie: Lucas Scott

Peyton: Yep what else?  
Ellie: can I take a copy of his book with us?  
Peyton: I don't see why not

Ellie: Thanks mommy. I can handle the rest of this! I know what I'm going to say now  
Peyton: Do you want to practice it on mommy first

Ellie: Nope, it's going to be a surprise for daddy!  
Peyton: Ok

(The doorbell rings.)

Ellie: I'll get it!

(Ellie runs to the front door)

Ellie: Who is it?  
Julian: (from the other side of the door) It's Uncle Julian

Ellie: (opening the door smiling at him) What are you doing here?!  
Julian: I came to see Lucas

Ellie: (shouting up the stairs) Daddy, Julian's here!

(Peyton walks into the front room)

Peyton: Hey Julian

Julian: Peyton. How's it going?  
Peyton: I'm good. Come in…

(Julian, Ellie and Peyton walk into the living room. Ellie jumps up on Julian's lap. He smiles at her)

Ellie: Guess what Uncle Julian?  
Julian: What sweetheart?  
Ellie: Mommy signed a new band today!  
Julian: She did  
Ellie: Yep and she's really excited about it. She said they are really great!  
Julian: You weren't there to hear them?  
Ellie: Nope, I was with my daddy today

Julian: I see…

Ellie: Guess what else happened today?  
Julian: What?  
Ellie: Daddy had to be room parent and he got macaroni glued to him!

Julian: That sounds funny  
Ellie: It was.

(Lucas walks into the living room. He sees Julian holding his daughter and he kind of gets jealous)

Peyton: Well I'm sure that this is movie business and us girls aren't too interested in the details so I think I'll give Ellie a bath!  
Lucas: I thought I was going to do that tonight?  
Peyton: You're busy… I'll do it and you can read to her

Lucas: Ok

(Peyton and Ellie walk out of the room. Lucas sits down)

Lucas: What brings you here tonight Julian?  
Julian: We have a meeting with the investor tomorrow at 9

Lucas: Sorry I can't

Julian: You have too he's backing this movie!  
Lucas: Tomorrow is daddy/child day at school and I can not… or should I say will not let my daughter down!  
Julian: (looking hurt) Tomorrow's daddy/child day at school?  
Lucas: Yes (not realizing that Julian would have been the one going before he got here)

Julian: How about tomorrow early evening say like 6 we can meet for cocktails. Bring Peyton…

Lucas: I don't think Peyton will enjoy that!  
Julian: Trust me she will

Lucas: Ok, I'll bring Peyton

Julian: Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow night. I should get going

Lucas: Ok, we'll see you tomorrow

(Julian and Lucas both stand. Lucas walks Julian to the door then heads upstairs to be with his girls. He walks into Ellie's room and sees Peyton and Ellie sound to sleep in Ellie's bed. A smile fills his face. He walks over and kisses Peyton on the forehead causing her to wake up)

Peyton: (groggily) Hey, sorry….

Lucas: for what?  
Peyton: I was going to put Ellie to bed then come down and save you from Julian

Lucas: It was fine… I'm a little disappointed that El fell asleep. I wanted to read to her

Peyton: She tried really hard to stay away but I think the excitement of the day got the better of her

Lucas: You too!  
Peyton: (Smiling) Yeah, I always fall asleep when I'm in here with her

Lucas: Do you want to go to bed?  
Peyton: (looking at the clock) Luke, it's 8:15

Lucas: Shit my mom!

Peyton: Oh I completely forgot about the webcam visit

Lucas: So did I!

Ellie: (slowly waking up) Mommy you and daddy are too loud I'm trying to sleep!  
Lucas: Ellie Bean, do you want to meet your grandma?  
Ellie: (sitting up smiling) Really?  
Lucas: Really

Ellie: (jumping out of bed) Let's go

(Lucas, Peyton and Ellie walk down the hallway and down the stairs to Peyton's office. Peyton turns the camera on and Lucas finds Karen sitting there waiting for him. Peyton hides off to the side so she and Ellie can't be seen. Lucas sits down)

Lucas: Hey ma! Sorry I'm late something came up!  
Karen: Sure whatever Lucas. Keep your mother waiting! It better have been good!  
Lucas: I was meeting with a movie producer about making the Unkindness of Ravens into a movie

Karen: Really Luke! That's great

Lucas: I'm excited about it… Actually the guy is a friend of Peyton's

Karen: (raising her eyebrow) Really… well this really is interesting. How is Peyton?

Lucas: she's doing great

Karen: Oh, you actually are speaking to her now?  
Lucas: Yeah, I am

Karen: And she is actually willing to speak to you after you were such a jackass and left her?!  
Lucas: Ma

Karen: Keith waited for me Lucas and you know I think you should have waited for Peyton! I hope she's married and happy that will teach you a lesson!

(Peyton smiles at Lucas and laughs a little at the fact that Karen is defending her!)

Lucas: She has a daughter!  
Karen: What? Peyton Sawyer has a daughter! No one has said a word to me about that! How many months? Where exactly is she in LA so I can send her a card and a present for her baby! Better yet give me her e-mail and I'll e-mail her!

Lucas: Well her daughter is about 48 months old mom!  
Karen: What?  
Lucas: Her daughter is 4 now mom. Just turned 4 the week before Christmas

Karen: Good for her! You left her and she found someone else to be happy with! Is she married to her daughter's father?  
Lucas: Not yet but they are working on that!  
Karen: I'm so happy for her! I want her e-mail address so I can contact her. I always felt bad that I let your relationship interfere with our relationship

Lucas: I know I know! Listen there is someone I want you to meet

Karen: Oh great if this is some….

Lucas: Mom, she's standing right next to me!

Karen: Oh, sorry whoever you are!

Lucas: Come here Ellie

(The little girl walks over and Lucas picks her up. He sits her on his lap. You can see Karen's face and it has a shocked and confused look on it)

Karen: Lucas…. She looks just like Peyton! Except…except for those eyes. I'd know those eyes anywhere…

Lucas: Mom, this is Elizabeth Anna Sawyer!

Ellie: Daddy, it's going to be Scott pretty soon!

Lucas: Excuse me… Elizabeth Anna soon to be Scott

Karen: Lucas! You have a daughter?  
Lucas: Yeah, I do mom.

Karen: She's beautiful! And I'm guessing that Peyton's her mother since she looks just like her!

Lucas: She is

Karen: Where's Peyton?  
Peyton: (sitting in the chair next to Lucas) Hi Karen  
Karen: (looking pissed) Hi Peyton

Lucas: Ellie go in mommy and daddy's room for a few minutes and watch TV and then you can come back and visit with grandma

Ellie: (looking sad) Ok, daddy

(Ellie runs out of the room and Peyton grabs Lucas' hand)

Karen: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer how could you…

Lucas: Mom, stop! Peyton didn't do anything  
Karen: You have a daughter that you didn't know about!  
Lucas: No, ma I have a daughter you didn't know about. I've known about Ellie since Peyton got pregnant. She came to Tree Hill and told me all about her.

Karen: (face dropping) What?

Lucas: Um yeah… She had just found out and then Brooke convinced her to come and tell…

Karen: Why am I just learning about this now?  
Lucas: because I told her I didn't believe it was mine and I sent her away

Karen: Lucas Eugene Scott! She looks just like you and Peyton how could you deny she's yours? Plus Peyton would never have moved on that fast!

Lucas: I wasn't ready to be a father… (Peyton squeezed his hand in a reassuring way)

Karen: So you became your father?! You kept my granddaughter away from me and you left Peyton to raise a baby by herself?  
Lucas: Yeah I did all of that

Karen: I just can't believe this. Peyton I am so sorry!  
Peyton: We're fine…

Karen: Now what you are together?  
Lucas: I came to LA this year for Ellie's birthday  
Karen: So you just showed up after 4 years and said hey Peyton how's it going? I decided after all I do want to be a father?!  
Lucas: Sort of

Karen: Peyton I hope you kicked my son's sorry ass!  
Lucas: Ma!  
Karen: I am booking a flight to LA. I want to meet my granddaughter face to face! I will call you in 40 minutes when I have the plans arranged and Lucas you better believe that when I get there your ass is grass!

(Karen quickly disconnected the connection and Lucas looked at Peyton)

Lucas: My mom is coming to LA

Peyton: I heard that

Lucas: Sorry  
Peyton: Why, I love your mom!  
Lucas: I'm scared

Peyton: You should be!

Lucas: She was pissed  
Peyton: A little bit  
Lucas: She disconnected our chat and she's making plans to come here ASAP

Peyton: I now…  
Ellie: (walking in) Can I talk to grandma yet?  
Lucas: She had to go princess

Ellie: When can I talk to her?  
Peyton: Soon baby girl. She's coming to LA

Ellie: When?  
Peyton: Soon  
Ellie: (yawning) Great!

Peyton: ok, it's time for all Scotts to go to bed!  
Ellie: I'm a Sawyer so I guess I get to stay up!  
Lucas: (pouting) Ellie that hurts my feelings I thought you wanted to be a Scott?  
Ellie: I do daddy just not when all Scotts have to go to bed!

Peyton: Come on little miss. Tomorrow is daddy/child day and you don't want to be tired for that

Ellie: No, I don't because I'm going to have to help daddy with everything so we don't have to stay late again!  
Lucas: I'm never going to live that down am I?  
Peyton: Probably not but I love you for trying!

(Lucas and Peyton stand up. Lucas kisses Peyton and then swoops Ellie up off her feet. They head upstairs and tuck Ellie in. Lucas is pretty worried about Karen's visit and can't wait to hear back from her as to when she'll be there… He hopes she doesn't kill him!)

-----------------------------------

(Jackson is sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper when Brooke walks in. He hands her a cup and puts the paper down)

Brooke: She's finally asleep  
Jackson: That took a while  
Brooke: I had to help her lay our her new outfit and accessories for tomorrow.

Jackson: Really?  
Brooke: Yes, then I read her like 3 stories

Jackson: You're only supposed to read her one

Brooke: Whatever I'm new at this!  
Jackson: well you did a good job because usually she's back down here by now!  
Brooke: (hitting him playful) and you were giving me crap?!  
Jackson: Yeah….  
Brooke: I should get going… It's late and you have a big daddy daughter day tomorrow

Jackson: It's only a little after nine, Brooke  
Brooke: I know but still you probably want some "Jackson" time!  
Jackson: What the hell? I've had Jackson time for the last 4 years… A little Brooke/Jackson time would be nice

Brooke: Really? What did you have in mind?  
Jackson: for starters I thought you'd just stay here tonight!  
Brooke: I like the sound of that

Jackson: Then I thought maybe tomorrow since I took the whole day off I'd take my two girls to a movie and lunch… Molly wants to see Marley and Me

Brooke: You know the dog dies in that don't you?!

Jackson: It does?  
Brooke: Um yeah!  
Jackson: Well I guess we could see another movie our the two of us could just be there to support Molly if she gets sad

Brooke: I'd love to go with the two of you but I don't want Molly to think I'm cutting in on her daddy time

Jackson: She's the one who told me to invite you. I told her I thought we should go to lunch tomorrow and she said we should have a date with you instead!  
Brooke: She did?  
Jackson: Yeah….  
Brooke: Then I'm in

Jackson: Are you in for spending the night again?  
Brooke: Depends on what you had in mind?  
Jackson: I was going to take a shower and then watch the basketball game on TV

Brooke: I like the shower part

Jackson: Oh, if you want to take one go ahead and then I'll take one after  
Brooke: We could save time and shower together…. Unless that's moving too fast for you…

Jackson: Not at all! You know, I know you live with Peyton while you're in LA but I my room is plenty big enough for both of us and if you're going to be staying here maybe you should bring some of your things… I mean it's just an idea

Brooke: I'll keep that in mind

Jackson: Great…  
Brooke: Ready to hit that shower

Jackson: Yeah….

(Jackson and Brooke head down the hallway to his bedroom. They walk inside the door and he closes it. He grabs Brooke and kisses her. She leans against the door and he deepens the kiss. She reaches down and locks the door. He runs his tongue along her lips and she parts them. Their tongues dance together in Brooke's mouth and she moans at the pleasure it causes. They pull away for air but return quickly to their passionate kissing. Brooke reaches for the buttons on Jackson's shirt. She undoes them and he unzips the side zipper on her shirt. They both throw the clothing items to the floor. Jackson picks Brooke up while she continues to kiss him and lays her on the bed. She pulls him on top of her)

Jackson: Are you sure about this?  
Brooke: I am but are you?  
Jackson: I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more

(Brooke only response by kissing him. They continue to kiss and Jackson kisses a trail of kisses from her throat to the top of her skirt. He runs his finger underneath edge and she groans. He smiles at the desire he can see in her eyes. He knows it mirrors his. He kisses back to her mouth and she begs for it hungrily. She reaches down while they are kissing and unhooks his pants. She lowers them down to his ankles and he kicks them off. He undoes her skirt and quickly removes it. He holds himself up above he and studies her body)

Jackson: Brooke Davis you are a beautiful woman

Brooke: You are such a sweet talker

Jackson: I'm not sweet talking you at all… I think you are gorgeous

Brooke: (leaning up and kissing him) Thank you

(Jackson leans down and kisses her again. He runs his hands down her body to the edge of her lace panties and slips them off. She then takes off his boxers… He takes the needed protection and they quickly fall into rhythm together… They both moan at the intense pleasure they are both feeling. They are enjoying every touch and kiss and the excitement of making love… Brooke notices that Jackson is forceful but gentle at the same time and Jackson notices that Brooke is sensitive to his needs. They continue to make love and they both reach their moment of ecstasy at the same time. Brooke moans deep in her throat and Jackson groans. He hasn't felt this way in a long time and he enjoyed every minute of it… He kisses Brooke and she begs for a little more… He kisses her again and then rolls over and pulls her into his arms…)

Jackson: That was amazing Brooke  
Brooke: I was thinking the same thing…

Jackson: Now I'm going to hold you in my arms all night  
Brooke: Good

(Brooke kisses him softly on the mouth and then closes her eyes. She can't remember a time when she felt this alive… Her business was a huge success and she had money, friends and fame but the thing she was lacking was love and being in this man's arms she finally felt content. She dozes off to sleep and soon her and Jackson were breathing together sleeping….)

---------------------------

A/N: Sorry another Leyton heavy chapter… Let me know if you think my posts are too long. I read on someone else's story that sometime long posts aren't received as well as shorter ones.

Enjoy and review!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Teacher's Lesson **

(Lucas was relieved that it was going to take his mother a week to get to LA. Maybe he could get Peyton to move by then and his mother wouldn't be able to find them. He can't worry about it today though because today he was going to spend the day with Ellie at school. He was excited because he wasn't room parent but just Ellie's dad there for daddy/ child day. Peyton was going to drop her off because dads couldn't show up until 9:15 and school started at 8:30. The kids needed time to get ready for their fathers. Lucas walks into the kitchen where he finds Ellie and Peyton making breakfast. He walks over and wraps his arms about Peyton and kisses her on the neck)

Ellie: Daddy you weren't supposed to come down! Didn't you see my note?  
Lucas: (letting go of Peyton) No, I'm sorry I didn't. Why wasn't I supposed to come down?  
Ellie: I was going to bring you breakfast in bed

Lucas: Don't you have to get to school pretty soon?  
Ellie: Yes, but mommy and I made you French toast and I was going to bring it up to you

Lucas: Well I had to get up and get ready because I have to be somewhere today… Um, Peyton I have to meet you right?  
Peyton: No, I don't think so

Lucas: Oh that's right I have a meeting with Julian today

Ellie: No, daddy that's not it!  
Lucas: Then what is it?  
Ellie: Daddy, you are silly! You have to come to school today for daddy/child day!  
Lucas: That's right! How could I forget that?  
Ellie: I don't know daddy. Do you like my new outfit?  
Lucas: Yes, you look beautiful today

Ellie: Thank you. Molly had an outfit just like this but it's purple

Peyton: ok, you two you better eat your breakfast so I can take Ellie to school  
Lucas: What does your day look like Peyt?

Peyton: Hell! I have a meeting with the label I used to work with

Lucas: why?  
Peyton: Because once a month they schedule a meeting and try to get me to let them buy into my company

Lucas: It's because you're that good baby!  
Ellie: Mommy is very good and they want her bands but she tells them hell no!

(Peyton and Lucas both look at their daughter in shock)

Peyton: Elizabeth Anna, what did you just say?  
Ellie: Oops… I forgot but that's what Meg always says that you tell them that

Peyton: Well even if I do you are not to ever say that word again!

Ellie: Yes, m'am

Peyton: now finish your breakfast!  
Ellie: ok, mommy

Lucas: You're not eating this morning, Peyton?  
Peyton: No, I'm not very hungry. Plus whenever John from the label is coming for his monthly meeting Meg puts out all this food like we have a lot of appointment throughout the day and we end up eating it all!

Lucas: but you are doing ok right?

Peyton: Huh?  
Lucas: You're business is doing ok right?  
Peyton: Heavens yes… I am making tons of money! It's great.

Lucas: Ok, just checking

Peyton: Thanks, for that…

Lucas: So I see Brooke isn't here

Ellie: She was  
Peyton: (looking surprised) When?  
Ellie: before you got up. She went into her room and changed her clothes and left again

Peyton: How do you know that?  
Ellie: I saw her and she told me to go back to bed

Lucas: Where was she going?  
Ellie: To Jackson's… She took her overnight bag too. Is she having a sleepover there?  
Peyton: Maybe, I don't know. I'll call her and have lunch with her to figure this out

Lucas: I think it's great!  
Peyton: Me too if she's happy

Lucas: I'm sure she is

Peyton: Ok, El finish up. I'm going to run upstairs and pull my hair up. It's bugging me today then we have to go

Ellie: Ok, ok

(Peyton walks out of the room and Lucas smiles at Ellie. She takes a big bite of her French Toast. They sit and eat, both enjoying the parent/child time they are having… Lucas loves his little girl and can see in her eyes she loves him!)

------------------------------

(Daddies are waiting in the hallway to enter their child's classroom for daddy/child day. Jackson notices that Lucas is standing right next to the door and walks over to join him)

Jackson: Have to be the first one in there?

Lucas: I just want Ellie to see me so she doesn't worry

Jackson: Good man

Lucas: Not that it's any of my business but my four year old saw her aunt taking an over night bag out of our house early this morning

Jackson: Yeah, she brought some things over

Lucas: You really like her?  
Jackson: I do. She's an awesome woman. She's hanging out with us today when we leave here

Lucas: Oh, I guess she won't be having lunch with Peyton today

Jackson: She can if she wants too  
Lucas: She isn't going to want too. She's going to want to go with you and Molly. Peyton will understand that!

(The door opens and Mrs. Jennings appears)

Mrs. Jennings: Ok, the children have worked very hard preparing for this day. Please find your child and they will tell you what you need to do. Please come in

(The fathers walk into the room and find their child. Ellie is sitting next to Molly with big smiles on their faces. They hug their daddies)

Ellie: Daddy, I made you a tie that you need to wear

Molly: I did too daddy

(Lucas and Jackson look at the paper ties and then put them on)

Ellie: You look handsome daddy

Molly: I think my daddy looks nice too

Lucas: Thank you  
Jackson: Mol, what do we do next?  
Molly: We have to find a spot on the carpet so we can take turns sitting in the magic chair and introduce our daddies

Ellie: You guys have to sit in the chairs around the edges and we have to sit on your laps or on the floor in front of you

Lucas: ok, let's go find a seat

(Lucas, holding Ellie's hand, and Jackson, holding Molly's hand, walk to the carpet and sit down. The other daddies start to file in and do the same thing. The kids are overjoyed with excitement to have someone special at school with them)

Ellie: We have to wait our turn. Mrs. Jennings is going to call us

Lucas: Ok, sweetheart

Ellie: I'm glad you're here daddy  
Lucas: Me too princess

(Mrs. Jennings starts to call kids up. Each child is telling the class their father's name and job. They are telling very little about their fathers. Everyone listens. Mrs. Jennings finally calls Ellie. Ellie grabs Lucas' hand and leads him to the magic chair. He sits down and she stands next to him)

Ellie: Good Morning. I'm Elizabeth Anna Sawyer and this is my daddy Lucas Scott. My daddy is an author. He writes books. (holding up a book) This is my daddy's first book. It's called the Unkindness of Ravens. Last night I found a CD with the book on it and I listened to it. The book is about my daddy's life. He had two great loves: one my Aunt Brooke and the other my mommy. My daddy was gone for a long time from LA. He was living in a place called Tree Hill. Everything I know about my daddy my cousin Jamie told me. My daddy was a great basketball player but he has a heart condition called HCM which prevents him from playing basketball anymore. Now he just coaches it. I am very proud of my daddy because he is a hard worker and he cares about other people! My daddy and my Uncle Julian are going to make his book into a movie. When they do that he has to go back to Tree Hill. That's going to make me very sad because I love my daddy and I will miss him. I asked Santa to bring me my daddy for Christmas and he did. This was the best Christmas ever. My daddy is amazing…. He helps me with everything I ask and he plays with me. He takes care of my when I'm sick. He takes care of my mommy when she's sick too. One day I hope that my daddy marries my mommy and we can all move to Tree Hill so I can live with my cousin Jamie. I am the luckiest little girl because I have a very special daddy who loves me and who is great! Thank you!

(Ellie bows a little and everyone smiles. The smile on Lucas' face is huge. His little girl truly does love him and she's proud of him. She was the most talkative four year old in the group. She was the only one who went on and on about her father. He knew it was because of the joy she felt for finally having a father in her life. He feels a little guilty because he has missed out on so much of her live. He would never let that happen again)

Mrs. Jennings: Thank you Ellie. Now that all of our fathers have been introduced we are going to move to the activity part of the morning… At all the tables there is a craft. You are going to make a frame with your child and then I'll come around and take your pictures. Once I have a picture I will print it off for you and we will put it in the frame before you leave. There are all sorts of objects to glue and decorate your frames with. I'm going to let all the girls and their daddies leave the carpet and then boys you can follow

(Ellie grabs Lucas' hand and they head to a table in the corner where only she and Lucas can sit with one other daddy and child. Molly quickly walks over and sits down with her)

Molly: Hey Lucas  
Lucas: Hi honey

Jackson: So what are we supposed to do?  
Lucas: Decorate this frame

Jackson: Gottcha! This coming to school stuff is hard

(Lucas just smiles at Jackson. He looks at his daughter and couldn't imagine being anywhere else today. He loved every minute of being there with her.)

Ellie: Daddy, what is your favorite color?  
Lucas: Raven Blue

Ellie: Ok, then let's make our frame pink and blue… our two favorite colors

Lucas: That sounds like a great idea, El. What do you want to put on the frame?

Ellie: (picking up a foam basketball) I think we need to glue this on there daddy because you love basketball…

(Lucas smiles at the little girl's gesture.)

Ellie: (picking up a foam crown) We should put this on there because you call me your princess

Lucas: Those are both great ideas Ellie

(Ellie looks through all of the foam objects on the table and pulls out all the blue and pink dots she can find. Then she pulls out a foam book and a big foam red heart. Lucas looks at all the objects she has)

Lucas: So you want to decorate the whole edge in the dots, princess?  
Ellie: Yes, because they aren't to girly so when you go back to Tree Hill you can take it with you and think about me. But I don't want people to make fun of you because you have a frame full of hearts and flowers so the dots are much better  
Lucas: (smiling) that's a great plan, sweetheart

(On the top of the frame it says Daddy and Me so they start gluing the dots around the edge and when they get to the bottom Ellie stops)

Lucas: Why are you stopping?  
Ellie: We have to glue our objects on now and then we'll fill the rest in with the dots

Lucas: Great plan

Ellie: Here's the basketball

(Lucas glues it on)

Ellie: Here is the crown

(Lucas glues it on and grabs the heart to glue on)

Ellie: Wait daddy that has to go in the middle and it has to go on last!

Lucas: Oh ok. Well if you want it in the middle then you need 5 things not 4

Ellie: ok

(She digs trough all of the objects and finds a music note. She smiles and hands it to her daddy. Lucas glues the music note and book onto the frame. Ellie has the red heart in her hand.)

Ellie: daddy, I want you to put this heart on because it makes me think of the day I found out you were my daddy… My heart was so happy that day because I hoped the whole time you were here that you were my daddy. I knew you were the minute you walked into the door. I could tell. You were so nice to me and kept me safe and I just knew you were my daddy. The day Aunt Brooke told me I was right was the happiest day of my life and my heart was so happy. It had never felt that happy before… We were finally all together so I want to put this heart on our frame so every time you look at it you can remember that my heart was so happy when I found out you were my daddy. I couldn't imagine having a better daddy than you. You are the best and I hope that someday you and mommy get married so we can be a real family. Daddy, I love you so much. I love you as much as the whole wide world and I hope that we stay together forever

Lucas: (trying to hide the tear in his eye) I love you too, princess and I promise that I will be here for you for the rest of my life and honey, even if mommy and I never get married we are a real family, I promise that too  
Ellie: (hugging him) Thank you daddy!

Mrs. Jennings: Ellie, I need to take a picture of you and your daddy now

Ellie: Ok

(Ellie gets up and sits on Lucas' lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles at Mrs. Jennings. Lucas wraps his arms around her waist. They both smile and Mrs. Jennings snaps the photo.)

Mrs. Jennings: I always thought Ellie was a spitting image of Peyton but when I see her with you I can't believe how much she looks like you.  
Lucas: We have the same eyes

Mrs. Jennings: You have a lot more than that!

(Lucas smiles and Mrs. Jennings walks away. She rings the bell and all the kids look at her)

Mrs. Jennings: If you are finished with your frames it is snack time. Actually it's almost time to go home so please have some cookies and punch so they don't go to waste and then once you've had your treat and get your photo you are free to take your child home. Thank you so much for coming and spending the morning with your child. It means so much to them!

(Ellie starts cleaning up the table she is sitting at and Lucas helps her. She quickly moves around the room organizing the tables and putting everything back in it's place. Mrs. Jennings walks over while Lucas is standing watching his daughter in awe.)

Mrs. Jennings: She does that every day.

Lucas: I notice she did that yesterday but I just thought it was because I was the room helper

Mrs. Jennings: No, she's just a great little helper. A lot of days Peyton has to take her snack home with her because she's so busy straightening up. She's a sweet little girl

Lucas: That she is

Mrs. Jennings: So are you staying in LA for a while Mr. Scott?  
Lucas: Please, it's Lucas and I'm here until March. Then like Ellie said I am making a movie with Julian and I have to go back to Tree Hill  
Mrs. Jennings: I don't mean to be nosy but Peyton and Julian broke up over vacation?  
Lucas: Yes they did

Mrs. Jennings: And Peyton's sick?  
Lucas: She had a cancer scare but it was just that a scare… She's doing great now

Mrs. Jennings: Great! I just want to warn you to be careful with her little heart. She is one of the most sensitive caring children I have every worked with. She's special and she gets hurt easily but never shows it. Peyton is a wonderful mother. She's probably the best mother I have in this program. She listens to Ellie like she's a person not just a whining child. Peyton also makes sure that Ellie is enriched in literature, music and art. Ellie is very well rounded and I think sometimes because she has grown up in the adult world we forget she's a child. When you go back to Tree Hill it's going to be hard on her and you better prepare her for that… I'd hate to see her pull away from the group because she's too emotional!

Lucas: Ok, thank you. We will make sure to protect her little heart as much as possible.  
Mrs. Jennings: I can tell by what she said today that she has high expectations for you and Peyton and if you don't feel your life is heading down that path you'll probably want to set Ellie straight on that. I'm not trying to tell you how to parent I'm just very concerned about Ellie because I've never seen her like this. It's not bad but if she gets hurt I am afraid for her….  
Lucas: I would never hurt my daughter.

Mrs. Jennings: I didn't think you would but people get hurt in the middle of things that you don't even realize is happening. Please just be careful because I know Peyton and I know Ellie and they are both very very sensitive people who are easily hurt!

(With that Mrs. Jennings walked away. Lucas didn't know weather to be pissed or happy that this elderly woman was looking out for his family. He could tell that she had a soft spot for Peyton and Ellie. It's almost like she has taken them under her wing. Lucas smiled at that thought. Ellie walks over and the collect their things to leave. He would never hurt her again. He also didn't plan on hurt her mother either)

--------------------------------

(Peyton had just finished her monthly meeting with John. She was so sick of him! She wasn't going to let him buy into her company! After all she worked her ass off to get this dream and he was a dick to her! She didn't need his help and he sure wasn't getting his hands on her talent. Peyton looked at the clock and realized it was lunch time. She was kind of hungry. Just as she was about to buzz Meg, Meg buzzed her)

Meg: (through the intercom) You have someone here to see you

Peyton: (picking up the phone to call her assistant) Who is it?  
Meg: (into the phone) They need to see you right away!  
Peyton: Fine send them in and will you order me something to eat?  
Meg: Sure, Peyton. I'll get right on that

(Peyton smiled because she knows her young assistant was rolling her eyes at her. She was sitting at her desk looking out her window when the door opened.)

Peyton: (without turning around) Just leave the demo on the desk with your number and I'll take a listen to it

Lucas: Ok, but I'm a writer so I'm not sure if you can produce a story

(Peyton spins around to see her boyfriend and her daughter standing in the doorway)

Peyton: What are you guys doing here? I thought you were having daddy/Ellie day?  
Ellie: (walking over and crawling up on Peyton's lap) I just missed you mommy. I'm not used to being away from you this much  
Peyton: I know its weird baby girl!

Ellie: We brought lunch mommy and thought we could hang out here for a little while

Peyton: Lunch sounds great but you can't hang out here all day

Ellie: (looking sad) Why not?  
Peyton: Because I'm going to take the rest of the day off to hang out with my baby girl and her daddy!

Ellie: Really mommy?!  
Peyton: Really. Now go and wash up so we can eat lunch

Ellie: Ok mommy

(Ellie turns and walks out of the room. Peyton walks over to the other side of the desk and Lucas walks up to her. He sets the food on the desk and wraps his arms around her. They kiss deeply. Lucas quickly pulls away then sneaks one more little peck on the lips.)

Peyton: How was daddy/child day?  
Lucas: You should have heard what Ellie was saying about me. (beaming with pride and joy) Most of the kids talked for maybe 30 seconds but not our El. She told them all about our life story

Peyton: Was she appropriate?!

Lucas: Besides the fact she told the class that you were a hooker yeah she was totally appropriate.

Peyton: Well since I've serviced half the guys there it wasn't that big of a surprise to them!  
Lucas: Too far, Sawyer!  
Peyton: You started it… Anyway what did she say about you?  
Lucas: That I'm an author and Santa brought me and she told them about how I was in love with two women and how we are going to get married… You know Ellie

Peyton: Yes, I do! I'm surprised she only talked for 2 minutes

Lucas: She was cute

Peyton: I'm sure she was

Lucas: I got in trouble with the teacher

Peyton: You did?  
Lucas: Not really but she is very concerned about our relationship's impact on Ellie

Peyton: Oh really why?

Lucas: She told me that you're an amazing mother and that Ellie is a very sensitive little girl who hides her feelings. She said that Ellie has high expectations for you and me and if we aren't headed down that path we should explain that to her. She also told me I better not hurt the two of you!

Peyton: That's Mrs. Jennings

Lucas: I thought I was getting the third degree. She's so protective of you two

Peyton: She a good woman and she's right. Ellie is very attached to the idea of having her mommy and daddy together and we should talk to her about it. I mean if for some reason…

Lucas: (cutting her off) I'm not ending this Peyton so if it doesn't work out it's not going to be because of me! I told you I'm in this for the long haul and I meant it. If you don't want this then you have to tell her it's you because it's sure in the hell isn't going to be me! Mrs. Jennings said she's never seen Ellie so happy and overjoyed before and I knew what she meant because I feel the same way every day that I wake up next to you and go to bed with you.

Peyton: I feel the same way… You know I love you, Lucas

Lucas: And I love you

Ellie: (walking in with Mia) Mommy look who I found!  
Peyton: Mia, what are you going here?  
Mia: (holding up some song sheets) I did it!  
Peyton: Did what?  
Mia: wrote a new song. I just sang it for Ellie and she loved it. I was hoping to use the studio today  
Peyton: It's all yours. I'm having lunch with these guys then we're taking off for the day. Meg's her until whenever and I'm sure she'll want to stick around and listen to you

Mia: She's already in the studio

Peyton: Figured she was

Mia: I'll burn the track and bring it over tonight

Peyton: Perfect

Ellie: When you come over tonight can you stay and play with me?  
Mia: Sure I can because your mom's going to love this song so much she's going to stop yelling at me for not writing one in a while  
Peyton: We'll see about that!  
Mia: It's good I promise!  
Peyton: Then go get to work

(Mia walks out of the room and Peyton walks and sits back in her chair. Lucas pulls the two chairs on the other side of the desk closer and Ellie sits in one. Peyton quickly clears off the top of her desk so they have a place to put their food. Ellie opens her takeout container and starts eating her chicken strips. She takes a few bites and then stares at her mom. She smiles then gets out of her chair and walks over to Peyton)

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: (with a bite of hamburger in her mouth) What honey?  
Ellie: Mommy you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth

Peyton: Then you should ask me questions while I'm eating

Ellie: Sorry

Peyton: What do you want sweetheart?  
Ellie: When you have my baby brother will you show me where it will grow?  
Peyton: I'm not having a baby, Ellie!  
Ellie: Not today mommy. Aunt Brooke said it takes nine months to have a baby so I know you can't have one today. Daddy's only been here for month but you could start trying…

Lucas: Ellie, do you know what that means?!  
Ellie: No daddy but Michael said that his mommy and daddy are trying to have a baby and they spend a lot of time in their room and his mommy lies on the bed with her feet in the air! Does mommy have to do that?  
Lucas: (looking at Peyton) what kind of school do we send our daughter to?  
Peyton: The best money can buy so chill!  
Ellie: So mommy where does the baby grow?

(Peyton sighs. It's times like these that she hates herself for teaching Ellie to be so independent and talk about what is on her mind. She backs away from the desk and pulls Ellie onto her lap)

Peyton: Where did Mrs. Winchester's baby grow?  
Ellie: (rubbing her own belly) right here  
Peyton: (taking Ellie's hand and putting it on her own stomach) Well when I was pregnant with you this is where you grew. In a special little home that mommies have for their babies

Ellie: How do they come out mommy?  
Peyton: (lifting her shirt and rubbing Ellie's hand over her scare) the doctor had to cut mommy open a little bit and then he took you out

Ellie: Do all mommies have to be cut open to have a baby

Peyton: No, but sometimes. I had to with you

Ellie: I'm sorry mommy. Did it hurt?  
Peyton: Not at all and the best part about it was when I got to hold you.

Ellie: I know I was so tiny and you just loved to hug and kiss me

Peyton: That's right!

Ellie: Will I be able to talk to the baby?  
Peyton: Yes, I used to read to you every night and then I'd play you my favorite albums

Ellie: Will he be able to talk to me?  
Peyton: Not for a long time

Ellie: So mommy do you think I can have a little brother?  
Peyton: Not right now, Ellie  
Ellie: Well you only have 11 months before Christmas so could you start working on it and if you have to lie on the bed with your feet in the air and if you need to spend a lot of time in your bedroom I can just play downstairs. I won't bug you I promise! (looking at Lucas who is laughing at this whole conversation) Daddy, do you think maybe just maybe you could help mommy get my baby brother?  
Lucas: Honey, we aren't going to have another baby right now.

Ellie: (looking sad) Why not?  
Peyton: Because we're not married and we shouldn't have another baby without being married

Ellie: Ok, so when you and daddy get married can Aunt Brooke make Molly and I beautiful dresses so we can walk down the aisle?

Lucas: Honey, it's going to be a long time before mommy and daddy get married. We just started dating sweetheart

Ellie: How long do you have to date before you can get married?  
Peyton: I don't know honey. It's different for everyone  
Ellie: You were with Julian for a long time and you never married him, so does that mean you're going to be with daddy for a long time and never marry him? That would mean I'll never have a baby brother? (tears streaming down her face at this point)  
Peyton: (hugging her daughter closer) Honey, that's not it at all. Daddy and I will get married someday and you'll have your baby sister or brother but right now we're just going to have lunch!  
Ellie: Sister? I never said anything about a sister, mommy!

(Lucas and Peyton start laughing. That was a whole different conversation for another day!)

Lucas: get over her princess and eat. You're lunch is getting cold!  
Ellie: (putting her head down by Peyton's stomach) Hello little baby house! I hope someday you keep a baby brother for me until he's ready to come out and play with me!

(Ellie hugs Peyton and walks over to sit next to Lucas. She has a smile on her face and both of her parents look a little perplexed. Neither of them was expecting the conversation they had just had with their daughter. They needed to talk to Brooke about her honest answers. At least she didn't tell the whole facts about the birds and the bees. Lucas was also stuck on the fact that Peyton told their daughter that some day they would be married and have another baby… She wanted it too! This was the best day of his life!)

-----------------------

(Peyton and Lucas walk into their house. It was late and they were both dressed really nice. Mia was asleep on the couch. Peyton had a funny look on her face and so did Lucas)

Peyton: (Shaking Mia) Mia….

Mia: (waking up) Oh, hey Peyton

Lucas: Where is our babysitter?  
Mia: She was mean to Ellie so I sent her home!  
Peyton: She was?  
Mia: Yeah I came over to drop off the demo and she was yelling at Ellie to pick up her toys and go to bed.

Peyton: Ok, so?  
Mia: It was like 6: 45

Peyton: Oh, so I told her you sent me over to watch Ellie and she could go home  
Lucas: I knew we shouldn't have left that girl with Ellie!  
Peyton: She's babysat for me before… Ellie's never said anything about her being mean

Mia: Well she is! I paid her for her time and sent her packing! Then El and I ordered pizza and hung out! She told me she goes to bed at 9 but I thought she might be trying to fool me so I mad her go to be at 8:30 but after I read her a story and sang her a song because she said you always sing to her which I also thought she was fooling me but I thought what the hell. So anyway by the time all that was done it was closer to 9 but she did fall right to sleep

Peyton: Well thank you so much Mia. How much do I owe you?  
Mia: You have got to be kidding me! After all you've done for me this was on the house but don't get that twit of a sitter again!  
Lucas: Oh we won't

Mia: I gotta go. I have a date tonight

Peyton: It's 10:30  
Mia: I know we're going clubbing  
Peyton: Be careful  
Mia: Always am. Listen to my song and see if you like it!

Peyton: Will do

Lucas: Thanks again  
Mia: Any time

(Mia gets up and walks out of the house. Peyton collapses on the couch. Lucas walks out of the room and returns with two glasses of wine. He sits next to Peyton)

Lucas: That was an interesting evening

Peyton: Sure was

Lucas: That guy was pretty interesting  
Peyton: Yeah he was

Lucas: You knew him?  
Peyton: Yeah, he's invested in a few of Julian's other movies

Lucas: He seems like a nice guy  
Peyton: He is

Lucas: He must have been around a lot since he talked so much about Ellie  
Peyton: He was. Every time Julian made a film Mark has been his investor so he was around  
Lucas: I see

Peyton: Mark's Julian's best friend and he's been in the film business for years. He made some smart investments early in his life and made a lot of money. Also when he's dad dies he left him almost a billion dollars. Julian helped Mark through a lot of shit so Mark helps him reach his dreams

Lucas: So you really know Mark?  
Peyton: I do.

Lucas: So that's why he was shooting me draggers all night?  
Peyton: I guess so. I didn't really notice. I shouldn't have gone tonight. I should have known that Mark was his investor and I should have stayed home

Lucas: Is there more to the story, Peyton?  
Peyton: No, I just know that Mark was judging the two of us tonight…

Lucas: I felt it too

Peyton: Oh well! It's over. You're movie will be made and Mark will still be Mark!  
Lucas: (smiling) Ok, I think we can just leave it at that

Peyton: fair enough

Lucas: So what was up with our daughter this afternoon?  
Peyton: I have no idea! I'm going to kill Brooke though! Why would she even talk to Ellie about babies?  
Lucas: I don't know. I'm just glad we didn't have to explain too much  
Peyton: We?! If I recall you were sitting in your chair eating your lunch laughing at me trying to answer her questions

Lucas: She wasn't asking me!  
Peyton: Oh, I know!  
Lucas: You told her something today that kind of surprised me

Peyton: What was that?  
Lucas: You told our daughter that we would get married someday and have a baby brother or sister for her  
Peyton: I did not!  
Lucas: You did

Peyton: well I guess that was a subconscious slip!  
Lucas: but you've thought about it?  
Peyton: I guess I have…  
Lucas: Good to know

Peyton: And you?  
Lucas: Every day

Peyton: Then I guess we are on the same page

Lucas: that we are. It was so sweet how Ellie was talking to your stomach today and telling it to be a good home for her brother or sister

Peyton: oh no she didn't say sister she said Brother  
Lucas: How do you make that happen?  
Peyton: I have no idea!  
Lucas: Me either

Peyton: We don't need to figure it out right now Lucas. We're dating right now. Let's just take it slow and see what our future brings

Lucas: Ok! Hey did you really read to Ellie and play music for her when you were pregnant?  
Peyton: I sure did. I'd read to her every morning when I was sick and I couldn't get out of bed and then I'd play her music ever night before I feel asleep  
Lucas: You were a great mother even before she was born

Peyton: (blushing) Thanks

Lucas: I'd really like to experience my wife being pregnant

Peyton: Well you need a wife first! And I'm not offering… right now… We're taking it slow!  
Lucas: Slow it is baby but can we take it fast up to the bedroom?  
Peyton: I think we could handle that

(Lucas and Peyton stand up and head up the stairs. They get to their room only to find a little blonde haired blue eyes little girl sitting there staring back at them)

Peyton: Ellie, what are you doing in here?  
Ellie: I couldn't sleep mommy

Lucas: What's the matter honey?  
Ellie: I don't know. Can I sleep in here tonight?  
Peyton: No

Lucas: Yes

Peyton: ok, I guess you can

Ellie: (pulling the covers down and scooting into the middle of the bed) Thanks mommy!

(Peyton and Lucas walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed)

Peyton: (taking off her earrings) I can't believe you fell for that!  
Lucas: What?  
Peyton: She just wants to sleep in here because you're here

Lucas: So! The novelty of me being here will wear off and we'll get her back in her bed soon. She only sleeps in here when we've been gone and didn't tuck her in

Peyton: (smiling) I love you

Lucas: (taken back) what?  
Peyton: You're a great dad! I'm a sucker for that little girl and I'd let her sleep with me every night that Julian was gone. I just don't want her to get used to sleeping with the two of us…

Lucas: It's one night

Peyton: Well when she's been in here every night for the next month you'll be rethinking that statement!  
Lucas: Ok, tonight's the last night! Tomorrow night we'll be home and we'll tuck her little self in and if she gets up we'll put her back in her bed!  
Peyton: Sure we will!

Lucas: I can't help it. She my baby!  
Peyton: Oh, you don't have to explain anything to me! I know exactly how you feel. I am a sucker for that little girl. I just don't want you to get upset if it takes us a while to get her back into her own room!

Lucas: I won't be.  
Peyton: Ok, then! You do realize that this is a relationship killer!  
Lucas: With Brooke playing house wife with Jackson we can use the spare bedroom!  
Peyton: Ok then!

Lucas: Thank you Peyton

Peyton: (with a confused look on hr face) for what?  
Lucas: For giving me a chance to get to know my daughter…

Peyton: I never wanted to keep her from you Lucas

Lucas: I know but you could have made this hard and you didn't

Peyton: This is all I have every wanted…. You, Ellie and me…

Lucas: Well you got it babe!  
Peyton: (pulling her hair up) Thank you for coming back!  
Lucas: I'm just so sorry it took me so long… I will never be able to get rid of the guilt I feel for that….

Peyton: Baby, you're here now and soon Ellie won't even remember that you weren't here! All she's going to remember is that her daddy and mommy love her

Lucas: She may forget that I was a total jackass but you'll never forget!  
Peyton: What you don't realize is that I already have!

(Lucas smiles at Peyton and leans over to kiss her. The bathroom door flies up)

Ellie: Um… I'm waiting for you two to come tuck me in and read me a story!  
Peyton: Excuse me! You know better than to talk to your daddy and me like that

Ellie: (looking down) I'm sorry mommy. Please will you come read me a story and tuck me in?  
Peyton: We're coming

Lucas: (swooping her up) Come on Princess

(They all walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Lucas plops Ellie on the bed and she laughs. Peyton walks around and gets into bed and Ellie snuggles into to her. Lucas gets into bed next to them.)

Peyton: Ok, what do you want to hear?  
Ellie: (pulling a book out from under the covers) this one mommy!

(Peyton and Lucas look. She has the Unkindness of Ravens in her hand)

Lucas: That's not a bedtime story!  
Ellie: But it's about my mommy and daddy and I want to hear it

Lucas: You told the class today that you listened to it on the CD

Ellie: Only part of it daddy… Plus I want you to read it to me.

(Lucas looks at Peyton)

Peyton: It's ok. She can hear it…

Lucas: but the school (spelling the word) S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G

Peyton: You won't get there tonight

Lucas: Ok… Why don't you read it?  
Peyton: because I want to listen to the man who wrote those words read them to his baby girl!  
Lucas: (Smiling at her) Ok

(Ellie and Peyton snuggling into the bed and Lucas begin to read the book. Peyton smiles at him the whole time… That book was what kept her going and she loved that Lucas was sitting there reading it to them. Soon Ellie was asleep and so was Peyton. Lucas sat for a few minutes watching the two of them thinking how perfect his life was now. He was so excited that Peyton was planning on someday marrying him and that they would continue their family. He loved her so much and he never thought he could love another person and much as he loved Peyton but he was wrong. He loved Ellie that much too. He looked at the two blondes lying next to him and he knew that no matter what he would spend the rest of his life loving these two girls. He just regretted taking so long to get there! He snuggled in next to them putting his arms around them. Peyton felt this and half woke up. She looked at him and grabbed his hand. They entwined their fingers before she fall back to sleep. This was the life. Lucas drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. He was finally content!)

----------------

A/N: Please review… They make me write faster!! :)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates this week. I am a school teacher and it was report card week and I have been busy working on report cards and trying to write my chapter for you guys. Then when I finally got it done a big storm knocked out my internet. I'm back on track now and have a great treat for you I have two chapters done! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and review my work. It keeps me going! **

**Chapter 36: Mama's in Town**

(Jamie hates life in Tree Hill without his Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke. He is bored all the time and he doesn't understand why they can't go back and stay in LA until everyone decides to come home. Nathan and Haley are feeling lonely as well. They spend most of their days on their cell phones to their friends in LA. Haley finds herself stopping at Clothes over Bros only to find a lonely store without Brooke and Nathan finds himself on the River Court wishing his brother was there to talk to. Life in Tree Hill sucks! It's a rainy Sunday so Haley, Nathan and Jamie are sitting in the living room still in there pajamas watching movies and eating junk food)

Jamie: Momma, can't we please go back to LA?  
Haley: James Lucas Scott if you ask me one more time if we can go back to LA I'm going to pull my hair out! We're going to go soon!

Nathan: Give the kid a break Hales. You know you are feeling the same way!

Haley: I know this sucks! I hate Tree Hill!  
Jamie: So do I

Nathan: It's only because all of our family is in LA. Think about how Peyton must have felt for the last 4 years living in LA without any of us!  
Haley: I know but it still sucks

Jamie: How many days momma until we go back to LA?  
Haley: Two weeks baby boy

Jamie: Ok

(There is a knock on the door)

Nathan: Who could that be?  
Haley: Maybe Skillz

Nathan: Nope, he's out of town

Haley: Mouth  
Nathan: Nope with Skillz

Haley: Then I don't know! Why don't you go answer the door and find out?!  
Nathan: Ok, ok

(Nathan gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and gets a huge smile on his face)

Nathan: Karen! What are you doing here?!

Haley: (from the living room) who is it?  
Karen: sh… don't tell her

(Nathan hugs Karen and they walk into the living room. Haley doesn't look up from the movie)

Haley: Who is it Nathan?  
Karen: Well isn't that a fine way to greet someone who just flew in from half way around the world!  
Haley: (jumping off the couch and hugging Karen) what are you doing here?!  
Karen: I'm on my way to LA. I had to pick a layover spot in the States so I picked Tree Hill so I could come and see my other favorite Scott Family!

Jamie: Grandma Karen!

(Even though Karen really isn't his grandma he has always called her grandma Karen and it brings a smile to Karen's face every time!)

Karen: (Smiling) well look at you James Lucas Scott! Aren't you something else?!  
Jamie: I'm pretty big aren't I?  
Karen: That you are. Get over here and give me a hug

(Jamie runs over and gives Karen a hug)

Jamie: Where's Lily?  
Karen: On a boat with Andy. This is a short trip so I didn't bring her. I have a feeling we'll be making a trip back in the next few months anyway

Jamie: Did you say you were going to LA?  
Karen: I am.

Jamie: Are you going to see Aunt Peyton, Uncle Lucas, and Ellie?  
Karen: I am

Jamie: Can I go with you?  
Karen: Oh honey, don't you have school?  
Jamie: How long are you going to be there?  
Karen: Two weeks

Jamie: Mommy couldn't you get all my work and I could go to school with Ellie for two weeks and then Uncle Lucas can help me with my work?  
Haley: Baby, I don't know

Jamie: Please mommy?

(Haley looks at Nathan)

Nathan: We are flying out there in two weeks for the weekend….  
Haley: I don't know Nathan. That's a lot of school to miss

Nathan: I don't see why not Hales. I mean it's only Kindergarten and he's doing really well in school. Plus his teacher said he's been disconnected since we got back and she thinks it's because he misses his family and we should try to get him around them more.

Haley: (giving in) I'll call his teacher. If it's ok with Grandma Karen

Karen: It's ok with me!

Jamie: Yes!

Haley: How long are you in town for?  
Karen: I leave tomorrow. I figured I'd stay a day in Tree Hill with you guys and find out all I can about this granddaughter I just found out about a week ago!

Jamie: Ellie's awesome Grandma Karen. Do you want to see pictures?  
Karen: I'd love that

(Jamie gets up and runs upstairs)

Karen: So how come none of you bothered to tell me about Ellie?  
Haley: (looking down) We didn't think it was our place

Nathan: Lucas was so against being a part of her life and he didn't want you to know so we figured we needed to respect that

Karen: I'm going to kick his ass when I see him! What the hell was he thinking? And Peyton what was she thinking?  
Nathan: don't say anything bad about Peyton! She's done an amazing job with Ellie  
Karen: oh, I'm not saying that because I blame her. I can't believe she let him off the hook so easily! She should have had his ass in court taking all his money!  
Haley: You know that's not Peyton  
Karen: I know I just can't believe my jackass of a son! He turned into Dan!  
Haley: He's with her now

Karen: If I were Peyton I would have told him to shove it up his ass because he wasn't getting anywhere near my daughter!  
Haley: No, you wouldn't have!  
Karen: I am just so mad at him  
Nathan: We've all spent the last 4 years being mad at him

Karen: So he just decided that this year he was going to go to LA and claim his daughter?  
Haley: Pretty much. We spend every other Christmas with Peyton and Ellie and this was our Christmas to go to LA. Ellie's birthday is the week before Christmas so we flew out for her birthday party and we stayed until January 11. On the day of Ellie's party Lucas showed up at Peyton's house.

Karen: He did not?!  
Nathan: Yep, just walked up to the door and knocked on it. Peyton was mortified.

Karen: Did she tell Ellie he was her dad?  
Haley: No, Ellie figured that out after we got back from Disneyland

Karen: What was Peyton's life like?  
Nathan: She has a live-in boyfriend. She opened a night club while we were there and she has her record label

Karen: She _**had**_ a live-in boyfriend?  
Haley: Yeah Julian. He went behind her back and made a deal with Lucas to make his book into a movie. It pissed her off that he didn't tell her so she broke up with him

Karen: Really or did she broke up with him because Lucas came back?  
Haley: We think she broke up with him because of Lucas

Karen: I'm going to kill him! He does plan on staying in LA and being with Peyton and Ellie right?  
Haley: Yeah but he has to come back to Tree Hill in March for 4 to 6 months to make his movie with Julian

Karen: So he's going to leave that poor little girl again?  
Nathan: Yeah but as soon as Ellie's out of school Peyton's going to send her here for the summer

Karen: So she's going to have to be away from Peyton then?  
Haley: Yeah but we'll all be here and Peyton will come out as often as she can.

Nathan: Actually I think Peyton's planning on coming with Ellie now that I think about it and going to LA when she has too  
Haley: Yeah, you might be right about that

Karen: (shaking her head) I can't believe any of this! I've lost 4 years of my granddaughter's life

Haley: She's amazing!

Nathan: that she is. She's a mini Peyton!

Haley: After spending 4 weeks with Lucas she was starting to be a perfect combination of the two of them.

(Jamie comes back into the living carrying a photo album book. He sits on the couch next to Karen)

Jamie: Sorry I took so long I had to feed Chester

Karen: Chester?  
Jamie: My rabbit

Karen: Oh, yes. I forgot about him

Jamie: (smiling) Me too! Here is the photo album with all of our pictures of Ellie

Karen: (taking the book) Thanks Jamie

Jamie: You're welcome Grandma Karen

(Jamie and Karen sit looking through all of the pictures of Ellie. Jamie is telling Karen about all of the different pictures. Karen looks at them with a smile on her face. Thoughts are rushing through Karen's head. She can't believe that her son is a father. She also can't believe that Peyton is a mother. She's sure Peyton is a great mom and she feels bad that she had to spend even 4 years raising her daughter by herself. She's going to kill Lucas! He better watch out!)

-------------------------------------

(Peyton is sitting in the airport. She is looking at her schedule for the week and talking on the phone. She hears the announcement that Karen's plane has landed. She gets up and moves towards the terminal.)

Peyton: (into the phone) ok, no. That won't be a problem. I'm sure she can do it. Ok, thank you. (pausing) Really, it's not a problem. (Pausing) Ok (pausing) Ok. Talk to you soon. Bye

(Peyton hangs up the phone and looks towards the passengers coming off the plane. She looks for Karen. There are tons of people. Finally she sees the older woman coming towards her. Peyton rushes to greet her. She sees that Jamie is with her. Karen and Peyton hug. Then Peyton picks up Jamie)

Peyton: What are you doing here?!  
Jamie: Grandma Karen stopped in Tree Hill first so she said I could come with her

Peyton: What about school?  
Jamie: (holding up his backpack) I brought school with me!  
Karen: He's having a hard time being away from all of you so his teacher thought this would be a good idea

Peyton: Well I'm so glad. Ellie is going to be so excited to see you again Jamie!  
Jamie: Good I can't wait

Karen: Where's Lucas? I thought he'd pick me up

Peyton: He's afraid of you right now!  
Karen: He should be

Peyton: One of us had to pick Ellie up and one of us had to be here so he said he's pick Ellie up so he didn't have to be alone with you!  
Karen: Chicken  
Peyton: That's what I told him

Jamie: Where's Aunt Brooke?  
Peyton: She's in New York but she'll be back in a few days. She had a few meetings she had to go to

Jamie: Oh ok

Peyton: Are you ready to head back to the house?  
Karen: (looking at Peyton) You look so stunning! You have grown into a beautiful woman

Peyton: Thank you

Karen: I was hoping Ellie would be with you

Peyton: they should beat us home

Karen: good

Jamie: Then let's get going!!!!

(Karen and Peyton find the bags and get a cart to take them to the car. They head out of the airport and to the car. They load up and head home. The ride to Peyton's house was quite. Her phone kept ringing and she has to take the calls. Jamie fell asleep and Karen dozed off as well. Peyton was relieved because she had a lot of business to deal with today and felt guilty for not being able to talk to Karen on the ride home.)

------------------------------------

(Lucas is sitting in the living room with Ellie. He is staring off into space. He is very worrying about what Karen is going to say and do. He should have told his mother years ago about Ellie. What an idiot! She was so pissed on the webcam and now she's going to see her face to face. He's dead! Ellie is drawing a picture for Karen. Lucas isn't paying attention to her. She's getting a little upset)

Ellie: (yelling) Daddy!

Lucas: (snapping out of his own thought) I'm sorry princess. What did you say?  
Ellie: I asked you if you thought Grandma Karen would like my picture.

Lucas: (looking at the picture) Ellie, it's a wonderful picture. I'm sure she'll love it

Ellie: When are they going to be here?  
Lucas: Soon honey

(Just then the front door opens)

Peyton: (from the front room) We're here!

(Ellie gets up and runs to the front room to her mommy and jumps into her arm)

Ellie: Hi mommy

Peyton: Hi baby girl! How was school?

Ellie: (looking shyly at the woman standing next to her mommy) School was ok. Are you my grandma?  
Karen: (looking at the beautiful girl in Peyton's arms) Yes, I am and you are the most beautiful 4 year old in the world!

Ellie: (smiling shyly laying her head on Peyton's shoulder) thank you

Karen: I brought a surprise for you Ellie

Ellie: (lifting her head off Peyton's shoulder) What?  
Jamie: (walking into the house) ME!  
Ellie: (Screaming) Jamie!!!! Mommy put me down

(Peyton put Ellie down and she runs over and hugs Jamie)

Ellie: What are you doing here?  
Jamie: My teacher said that I am disconnected from my group because I miss you guys too much and she thought this trip would be a good idea!  
Ellie: Yes! You can go to school with me!  
Jamie: (holding up his backpack) My teacher sent all kinds of work with me!  
Ellie: I'll help you

Jamie: Thanks Ellie  
Karen: So since I brought you such a great surprise do you think you have a hug for your Grandma?  
Ellie: (walking over to Karen) Yes, I think I might have a hug

(Karen picks the little girl up and hugs her tightly. Ellie lays her head on her grandma's shoulder and snuggles into her for a minute. She then pulls away)

Ellie: I'm glad I have a grandma. My grandma Ellie and my Grandma Anna are in heaven. It's nice to have one I can hug

Karen: (smiling at her granddaughter) I'm glad I have a granddaughter I can hug too

Ellie: Did you not want me either?  
Karen: (looking sad) Who didn't want you?  
Ellie: My daddy  
Peyton: El, that not true. Remember daddy just made some bad choices he loves you a lot

Ellie: Duh mommy! I know he loves me but it took him a long time to come home and it took Grandma Karen a long time to come and visit so maybe she didn't want a granddaughter

Karen: Do you know that I just found out I had a beautiful granddaughter?  
Ellie: You did?  
Karen: Yep, your daddy just told me about you!  
Ellie: (Smiling) Great! So you didn't miss my birthday party because you didn't want to come?  
Karen: Nope and I promise I'll be at the next one, ok?  
Ellie: Ok

Peyton: El, where's daddy?  
Ellie: I think he's hiding in the living room

Peyton: Why is he hiding?  
Ellie: He's afraid of Grandma Karen!  
Karen: He should be

Peyton: Lucas, get your butt out here and greet your mother!  
Lucas: (Walking into the front entrance) Hey ma!

(Karen looks at Lucas. The anger in her eyes was scaring her. She walks over to him and slaps him across the face.)

Lucas: Ow… what did you do that for?

(Karen doesn't say anything she then grabs her son and hugs him)

Lucas: that's more like it

Karen: I am so angry at you Lucas Eugene Scott!

Lucas: I realize that by the way you just slapped me across the face

Peyton: Who would like some lunch?  
Ellie: Me!  
Jamie: Me too

Ellie: Grandma?  
Jamie: Uncle Lucas?  
Karen: I'm starving

Lucas: Me too  
Peyton: Great come on you two you can help me in the kitchen. Luke, I think Champ needs to go for a walk

Lucas: (smiling at her) Ok, my mom and I will take him

Peyton: Thanks and we'll have lunch ready when you get back

Lucas: (walking over and kissing Peyton) Thank you babe

Peyton: No problem

Lucas: Champ, come here buddy

(The cute little dog comes running into the front entrance)

Karen: You have a dog, Peyton?  
Peyton: Oh that was one of the guilt gifts from Lucas the first week or two he was here

Lucas: Oh you love him!

Peyton: He's growing on me

Lucas: (hooking Champ up to his leash) Come one boy.

(Karen and Lucas walk out of the house with the dog. They walk down the street in silence. Karen decides to be the first to break it)

Karen: I guess I want you to first tell me what happened between you and Peyton?  
Lucas: I came to LA and I asked her to marry me

Karen: And she told you…

Lucas: (cutting her off) And she told me no!

Karen: Ok we are so not getting into that again! She told you someday

Lucas: So anyway before I left we slept together

Karen: Ok

Lucas: She showed up in Tree Hill a few weeks later and told me she was pregnant. I was really mean to her.  
Karen: Why?  
Lucas: I was scared

Karen: I understand that but you know what it feels like to grow up without a father, Lucas. Why would you do that to Ellie? And you know how hard it was for me to raise you by myself… why would you do that to Peyton?  
Lucas: I was 19, mom. I didn't know how to be a father

Karen: But you we're ready to be a husband?  
Lucas: No, and I realized that too

Karen: So why didn't you come to LA when Ellie was born?  
Lucas: I wanted too

Karen: I hear it was pretty scary. Ellie had to be born c-section

Lucas: Yeah, she was early and she was hooked up to wires and machines

Karen: Haley mentioned that. Didn't you know all of that?  
Lucas: Yes…

Karen: So you just stayed away anyway?  
Lucas: (putting his head down) Yes

Karen: I can't believe you! I can't believe you'd ditch your responsibility like that!

Lucas: I know ma and I'm sorry

Karen: I'm not the one you should be telling you're sorry

Lucas: Peyton has forgiven me

Karen: Ok, I understand that you didn't want to be a dad but why didn't you tell me?  
Lucas: I was ashamed. I knew you'd be disappointed in me!

Karen: I am disappointed in you Lucas! I raised you better than this. To ditch your responsibilities! Leaving Peyton alone to financially and emotional raise your daughter. You are not the person I thought you were!  
Lucas: Mom…

Karen: Lucas, I love you because you are my son and I will always love you at the same time the fact that you left the woman you love and your baby is unbelievable! I just can't see you doing that. Then you didn't tell me! Ok, so I understand you were scared and didn't want to be a parent but you kept me from being a grandparent and that's low!

Lucas: Peyton could have told you!  
Karen: Peyton, although is very much like a daughter to me, is not my child and you know you should have told me

Lucas: I know and I'm sorry. I've been a total jackass for the last four years

Karen: what brought you here now?

Lucas: Jamie, Ellie, Peyton… I don't really know. I was just feeling the pain of missing her so much that I couldn't take it anymore and then Jamie put her on the webcam and I saw her and I knew I had to meet her and be a part of her life

Karen: What would you have done if Peyton slammed the door in your face?  
Lucas: I would have deserved it but she didn't. At the same time, she wasn't very nice either!

Karen: Good for her

Lucas: She called me Dan and said some really mean stuff to me

Karen: You're lucky she didn't kick your ass

Lucas: That might have been easier

Karen: How did Ellie find out?  
Lucas: With Jamie's help but she totally figures it out by herself then she called us out on it

Karen: She's smart!  
Lucas: (Smiling) Yes, she is so cute too. She's a lot like Peyton. She loves to draw and listen to music but she's a lot like me too. She loves to read and she plays basketball. She's a little like Brooke too. She loves clothes and pink which drives Peyton crazy. She's her own person too. She's stuck on the thought of us being a family and she wants a baby brother. She loves to talk and she's not afraid to ask questions or tell Peyton and I how she feels. She dances and her best friend is Molly.  
Karen: (smiling) There's the boy I know and raised. Looking in your eyes while talking about your daughter I can see how much you love her

Lucas: Peyton has really let me step in and be a hands on dad… I love her for that

Karen: (raising her eyebrow) you and Peyton?  
Lucas: (smiling a huge smile) We're together

Karen: I realize that but what are your plans?

Lucas: I want to marry her

Karen: What if she doesn't want that?

Lucas: then we will continue the way we are. We're happy and that's all I've ever wanted

Karen: I don't understand why you did what you did but I'm glad you've come to your senses and you're being a father  
Lucas: Me too  
Karen: Let's head back Lucas. I want to spend as much time with Ellie as I can

Lucas: How long are you staying?  
Karen: Two weeks

Lucas: That's great mom

Karen: I do love you Lucas

Karen: I love you too ma

(Karen and Lucas head back to the house. They walk into the house to smell something wonderful cooking. Lucas unhooks Champ from his leash and he and Karen walk into the kitchen. Peyton is at the stove stirring something while Jamie and Ellie are sitting at the counter coloring. Lucas walks up to Peyton and kisses her softly on the check. Peyton smiles)

Karen: What are you making?  
Peyton: Chili

Karen: (smiling) Lucas and I ate that almost every night at the café

Peyton: I know. It's one of his comfort foods so I learned how to make it a long time ago

Lucas: She's actually a pretty good cook

Ellie: There are chocolate brownies in the oven too!

Karen: I love chocolate brownies  
Jamie: It's your recipe Grandma Karen  
Karen: I can't wait!  
Ellie: (getting off the stool and walking over to Karen) I made you this while daddy and I were waiting for you and mommy to get home (handing her the picture)  
Karen: (looking at it. It's a picture of Lucas, Peyton and Ellie at the park) oh, it's beautiful Ellie! (Bending down and hugging her) Thank you

Ellie: (Smiling) you're welcome

Karen: So Peyton tell me about your life here in LA?  
Ellie: Mommy has a glamorous life… Anyway that's what the magazines always say when they write articles about her

Peyton: How would you know what they say? You can't read yet!  
Ellie: I can read some things mommy! Plus every time you were in the magazines Julian and I would buy them and he'd read them to me! That's one thing I miss reading about you in the magazines

Peyton: I haven't been in the magazines in a long time  
Ellie: Yes you were when you opened the club. They sent you tons of copies to our house and you just shoved them in the basement. I saw them down there!  
Karen: Ellie, tell me about your mommy's glamorous life and tell me who Julian is?

Ellie: Mommy has a record company called Red Bedroom Records and she's the hottest producer in the business!

Karen: Really?  
Ellie: Meg says it's because she young and hot and that the young guy bands like to look at her and the new young girl groups want to be with the guy bands. Mommy lets me help her sign bands. It's a lot of fun. I get to meet all of them and I've been in a lot of their cover work. Mommy draws a lot of the album covers because they like to have the Peyton Sawyer original touch

Karen: (Smiling) your mommy is a great artist

Ellie: I know I want to be just like her when I grow up. Actually, I think I'll write children's books and illustrated them myself

Karen: What?  
Lucas: It's the school we send her too. They teach them those big words and what them mean

Karen: that's amazing

Ellie: Then when I'm not busy writing books I'll work with mommy at the recording studio or the night club

Karen: Peyton had a night club?  
Ellie: yeah, TRIC West. It looks just like your night club in Tree Hill

Karen: It does?

Ellie: That's what everyone kept saying! It had an awesome grand opening because designer Brooke Davis was there, Author Lucas Scott was there, Indie movie producer Julian Baker and Record Producer Peyton Sawyer are co-owners and they had the hottest acts in town. They do every night

Karen: Why, Ellie you are very smart!  
Ellie: Thank you Grandma Karen

Ellie: So mommy is very busy but since daddy's been here she doesn't work like she used too. She does a lot of business on the phone but she likes to be home with us. I don't get to spend as much time with her at work anymore. I used to go to work with her every day but now daddy picks me up and we come home and my mommy comes home a lot too. Like today… we should be working to sign new bands but we're not!  
Peyton: Ellie, for your information I have been on the phone all morning booking Mia and two other bands on a tour! Plus I brought home a boxful of demo tapes for you! It's no fun for daddy to sit at my office every day and he likes to be with you!

Ellie: Ok, ok

Karen: (walking over and hugging Peyton) I am so proud of you! You have done a wonderful job with your life and my granddaughter. She's amazing

Peyton: I think she is

Karen: She's very articulate too

Peyton: That she is. She sure can talk and talk and talk

Karen: (smiling) It's cute. So Ellie tell me about this Julian guy?  
Ellie: He was mommy's boyfriend and my uncle. He lived with us. Mommy was (making a funny face) in love with him. He helped mommy when I was a baby. They were friends first and they fell in love. We moved into this house and we were a family. He asked mommy to marry him but she said no. He is making a movie with daddy. He doesn't like daddy because daddy kisses mommy and he used to kiss mommy. But can I tell you a secret grandma

Karen: Go ahead sweetheart

Ellie: I'm glad that Uncle Julian isn't kissing mommy anymore… Mommy should be with daddy that's what I want more than anything. I didn't tell Uncle Julian that though because I didn't want to hurt his feelings

Karen: that's a good idea sweetheart.

Ellie: So Uncle Julian doesn't come around anymore only when he needs to talk to daddy about their movie. I miss him sometimes but I understand that he has a broken heart and he's trying to mend it. Which I hope he doesn't have to go to the hospital for that. I don't really get what that means but I know it means he's sad

Karen: I see

Ellie: Oh, and do you know Aunt Brooke?  
Karen: (smiling) Yes I do!  
Ellie: She's dating my best friend Molly's daddy!  
Karen: She is?  
Ellie: Yeah and she has sleepovers every night! Mommy only let's me have sleepovers on weekends but Aunt Brooke stays there every night and a lot of days she brings Molly to school and then her and mommy go for coffee. Then Aunt Brooke and daddy pick us up and take us to lunch. Some days Aunt Brooke has to go to the clothing store so daddy takes me and Molly wherever we want to go. Molly and I are hoping that Aunt Brooke and her daddy get married so we can be cousins… We also hope we can all move to Tree Hill  
Karen: That's interesting… Hey James Lucas Scott you're awful quite

Jamie: Who can get a word in edgewise with motor mouth over here!

(Everyone started laughing)

Ellie: Hey I just met my grandma and I have a lot to tell her!  
Jamie: I know and that's why I'm not interrupting you!

Ellie: Thanks Jamie

Peyton: ok, lunch in ready!  
Ellie: Finally! I'm hungry

Peyton: Put the bread on the table please

Ellie: Yes mommy

(Ellie jumps down and grabs the bread from her mom. She takes it to the table and puts it in the middle of the table. She then walks to the fridge and grabs the butter and puts that on the table. Karen watches how helpful Ellie is an all the things Peyton have taught her to do. She's just like Lucas. Karen can't believe how much Peyton reminders her of herself as a young mother. Peyton is kind, patient, and supportive. She's a great mother and Ellie is very lucky)

Peyton: Everyone head to the table for lunch!

(Jamie, Ellie, and Karen walk over and sit down. Lucas walks over and grabs the pot of chili from Peyton. He smiles at her and kisses her lightly on the check. Karen watches. Karen missed that when Lucas was growing up: someone to talk to, to help her with the pot of chili, to be there to support her. Peyton and Lucas have always brought a smile to her face. She knows they are the perfect couple. Haley and Nathan Peyton and Lucas that's the way it's supposed to be. She's so glad that Lucas finally came to his senses and decided to get his family back)

-----------------------------------

(Karen loved the time she was spending with Lucas and Ellie. She wished Peyton didn't have to work so she could hang out with them too but she understood what it meant to support a child. She also wanted to mention to Lucas that if he's going to stay in LA he better get a job himself. She'd bring that up later and make sure her son was financially supporting his family. It was Wednesday and Peyton wasn't rushing out of the house. Karen wondered why. Karen had taken over cooking to give Peyton a break. Peyton was grateful for the help. She'd never noticed how much she was missing out by being an almost single mom and she loved having a family around her and Ellie. Ellie, Jamie and Molly were sitting at the table and Grandma Karen was serving up French toast. Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all descended for upstairs at the same time. They all looked really tired and crabby. Jackson was out of town on business so Brooke decided to stay at Peyton's with Molly. The house was crowded once again but Peyton loved it!)

Karen: Well this is an unusual morning

Peyton: Why?  
Karen: Because you aren't running down the stairs fully dresses shoving breakfast in your mouth, grabbing Ellie and running out the door

Lucas: (laughing) She's only been like that since you've been here. Usually she's up way before the rest of us making breakfast

Karen: Yeah I don't understand that! Peyton gets up, makes breakfast, gets Ellie ready for school and then takes Ellie to school. Luke, what do you do in the morning?  
Lucas: The dishes

Karen: Since you don't go to work you should be making breakfast!  
Peyton: really I don't mind. I'm just a little out of my routine right now.  
Karen: But you're not even dressed this morning

Peyton: Oh, I don't work on Wednesday. I'm room mother at school

Karen: You are?  
Peyton: Yeah, so I spend all day at school with Ellie and then we hang out in the afternoon

Karen: Can I do it today?  
Peyton: Be room mother?  
Karen: Yeah, I'd love to go to school with Ellie and then you and Lucas can spend the day together

Brooke: Well whoever is taking the kids to school would you mind dropping Molly off? I have to go to the store today. Millie is faxing a whole bunch of paperwork to me and I have a meeting via the internet

Peyton: Of course we can

Brooke: You're angels

Peyton: And of course you can go to school with the kids today.

Ellie: Yeah Grandma that will be so much fun!  
Molly: Grandma Karen at school will be great!

Lucas: So I'll have Peyton to myself all day?  
Peyton: Nope sorry. If your mom is going to take Ellie today I might as well go to work!  
Karen: Absolutely not! Peyton the only condition is that you stay home with Lucas today

Peyton: Done! Since you're going to take the kids and they are all dressed and ready to go I'm going to go back to bed. I haven't been sleeping that well with a 4 year old's foot in my back!  
Lucas: I'm going back to bed too then!  
Ellie: Kisses and hugs first mommy and daddy

(Peyton and Lucas walk around the table giving all the kids a kiss and a hug. Peyton hugs Karen)

Peyton: Thank you

Karen: Get used to the help sweetheart. You need to lean on Lucas more and while I'm here I'm going to help you do that

Peyton: I'm just used to being on my own

Karen: I understand that but you're not anymore… Let him help you

Peyton: I will thanks

(Lucas hugs Karen and they head back upstairs. Karen finishes serving breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen. Shortly after that she packs all the kids up and scoots them out the door. She is going to love spending the day with the kids. She's hasn't been room mother in almost sixteen years. This should be a great day!)

-----------------------------------------

(Lucas and Peyton are snuggled together closely in bed. They were both still sleeping when her cell phone started to ring. She opens her eyes and grabs it. Lucas mumbles something and she kisses his forehead. He rolls over on his back and is still asleep. She looks at the caller id. It's Meg. She sighs)

Peyton: Meg, it's my day off! Figure it out  
Meg: (through the phone) I'm sorry Peyton for bothering you. I have just a quick question

Peyton: What is it?  
Meg: (over the phone) Do you want me to fax you the tour dates or do you want to wait and confirm them tomorrow?  
Peyton: When do they need them by?  
Meg: (over the phone) Friday  
Peyton: Then I'll deal with it tomorrow. Just lock them in the top drawer so no one gets their hands on them  
Meg: (over the phone) will do. Sorry again. Bye

Peyton: Bye.

(Peyton turns off her phone. She rolls onto her stomach and puts her head on Lucas' chest. He wraps his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head and they fall back to sleep. Lucas' phone starts ringing. Peyton rolls off his chest and he reaches for his phone. He looks at it. It's Julian. He groans and answers it)

Lucas: What?  
Julian: (over the phone) well good morning to you too!

Lucas: It was a good morning until you called!  
Julian: (over the phone) why are you so crabby?

Lucas: because I just had a hot blonde in my arms and she moved when the phone rang

Julian: (over the phone) Not two months and you're already cheating on Peyton huh?  
Lucas: Julian, what do you want?  
Julian: (over the phone) I just wanted to know if you could make a few meetings tomorrow with some directors

Lucas: Sure, what time?  
Julian: (over the phone) I don't know because I need to talk to Peyton and see if we can use her office at TRIC West that way they have to come to us and we can schedule more meetings for one day

Lucas: Hold on. (Laying his hand gently on Peyton's back) Babe, Julian wants to talk to you

Peyton: (holding out her hand) Ok

(Lucas hands Peyton the phone)

Peyton: Hello

Julian: (over the phone) Peyton, are you sick?  
Peyton: No, why?  
Julian: (over the phone) because you sound like you're still in bed

Peyton: I am

Julian: (over the phone) But Peyt it's 10:30. What about Ellie?  
Peyton: She's with Lucas' mom

Julian: (over the phone) Why aren't you at work?  
Peyton: I don't work on Wednesdays. What's with the 20 questions?

Julian: (over the phone) Sorry. I was wondering if Lucas and I could use the office at TRIC West tomorrow to interview some directors

Peyton: Sure and you don't have to ask Julian. The club is half yours

Julian: (over the phone) Thanks, Peyt. Tell Lucas I'll see him at 11 tomorrow at TRIC West

Peyton: Will do. Bye

(Peyton ends the phone call and hands the phone to Lucas. He turns it off. She looks at him, he looks at her. They smile at each other)

Lucas: So much for sleeping the day away

Peyton: I know

Lucas: Did my mom say she was bring the kids back here?  
Peyton: No she was going to take them to the zoo and then a movie. She said they'd be back by dinner time

Lucas: I better make dinner then

Peyton: Yeah

Lucas: Do you have any plans today?  
Peyton: Nope

Lucas: Good because since you've been back to work we haven't had any Peyton/Lucas time and I really miss you

Peyton: I know. It's hard when you have a full time job and a kid to get alone couple time and I've been so damn tired lately

Lucas: Are you feeling ok?  
Peyton: Yes, I've just been working more and having Ellie sleep with us every night doesn't give us a chance to be alone

Lucas: I know it was kind of nice having Molly and Jamie here last night so Ellie slept in her own room

Peyton: (Smiling) Yeah

Lucas: Go ahead tell me you told me so!  
Peyton: Nope… We're just adjusting to our new life. I didn't realize how much Julian was gone until you got here and are here every night. I'm not used to that either. I realized that Ellie and I spent a lot of time alone

Lucas: (kind of looking sad) Am I here too much?  
Peyton: No! I love it! I love you

Lucas: (smiling) I love you too

Peyton: How is family life treating you?  
Lucas: It's different. I didn't realize what it was like to be with someone 24/7 and be responsible for a little being. It's a lot of work and it's sometimes overwhelming

Peyton: (now looking sad) Well Luke if it's too much for you you don't have to stay here… I just want you to be happy

Lucas: (Kissing her face softly) Baby, I wouldn't be anywhere else. It is overwhelming but I love every minute of it. I can't imagine my life without you and Ellie. I don't even remember my life before they two of you. I don't know what I was thinking and why I wasn't here sooner. This is the best feeling I have ever felt…. Being here with you and Ellie fills my heart and it's a feeling I haven't had since the day I left here 5 years ago

Peyton: I know what you mean. Ellie consumes my heart and when I had her I felt complete but then slowly there was a small part of my heart that just felt empty. When you came back to LA I felt whole again.

Lucas: God, I love you!  
Peyton: I love you too.

Lucas: I'm sorry about my mom being here

Peyton: Are you serious?! I love having your mom around. I always have

Lucas: Do you want to go to lunch?  
Peyton: Sure

Lucas: Ok, let's get up and go then

Peyton: Or we could order something to be delivered and spend the whole day locked in the house together

Lucas: I like that idea even better  
Peyton: Ok, so let's order some Chinese  
Lucas: Sounds great. What do you want?  
Peyton: Chicken Lo Mien and Crab Cheese

Lucas: Ok, I'll order

Peyton: Number's in the night stand

Lucas: Sounds great

Peyton: I'm going to take a shower

Lucas: Mind if I join you after I place our order?  
Peyton: Absolutely not!

(Peyton walks into the bathroom and Lucas orders Chinese food. He then joins Peyton in the bathroom. He plans to make the best of the day with his girl because they are few and far between and it's only going to get worse when he has to go back to Tree Hill).

----------------------

A/N: The next chapter is mostly going to be about Peyton and Lucas spending the day together…. I'm trying to think of some cute fun things they can do together…

Review Review Review! Thank you!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: You and Me, Baby!**

(Peyton is laying on the couch with her knees up reading a magazine waiting for the delivery man. Lucas walks in carrying his laptop, board games, and a bottle of tequila. He sits next to Peyton and she smiles at him. He smiles back. He leans in and kisses her. She runs her tongue over his lips and he gladly opens his mouth. Their tongues dances for a few minutes before they need to pull apart for air)

Lucas: Ok, I have some fun ideas for today!  
Peyton: I'm game but no tequila… Not with your mom here

Lucas: Fine, no tequila!  
Peyton: What do you have in mind?  
Lucas: Well in the last four years my music collection has grown and I thought it might be fun to see if you still have it!  
Peyton: Luke you can't be serious! I know every song out there. I've produced half of them  
Lucas: Then this should be easy for you

Peyton: We'll see. What else do you have?  
Lucas: I have apples to apples, twister, and of course we have the Wii!

Peyton: How about a dance dance revolution competition?

Lucas: Are you serious?  
Peyton: Yes!  
Lucas: Ok, bring it on sista!

Peyton: Can you move the coffee table?  
Lucas: Sure

(Lucas moves the coffee table and Peyton hooks up the two dance mats. She has played this game 100 times with Ellie and she knows there is no way Lucas can beat her. She smiles at him. Lucas has played this game a few times with Ellie while Peyton was at work and he knows she thinks she can beat him but he's going to give her a run for her money.)

Lucas: So are you ready?  
Peyton: Bring it on!

Lucas: You know I've played this before

Peyton: So have I

Lucas: (holding the Wii remote) What song do you want to do first?  
Peyton: I don't care you pick

Lucas: Ok

(Lucas picks a song and the music starts. Peyton is easily jumping around doing the movements but Lucas is struggling. The song ends. The next song starts. Lucas is doing the movements and Peyton is struggling. He starts laughing at her. This continues for a few more songs. They both have their songs they are good at. It's tied and the final song comes on. It's one of Peyton's favorites and she's really good at it. She dances and dances. Lucas is missing every other step. The song ends and Peyton wins. Lucas grabs her around the waist and pulls her to the couch. She's sitting on his lap)

Lucas: Ok, Sawyer you may have won that game but I have a whole bunch more

Peyton: Bring it on Scott!

Lucas: Hey speaking of Scott have your heard from the courts yet about Ellie?  
Peyton: Yeah, they called yesterday. Didn't I tell you that?  
Lucas: Nope…  
Peyton: Sorry. Her court date is Friday

Lucas: So it will be official on Friday?  
Peyton: Yep. She will be a Scott on Friday

Lucas: Thank you so much Peyton!  
Peyton: She should have been a Scott from the beginning

Lucas: Yeah there is someone else who should be a Scott too

Peyton: You have another child somewhere?  
Lucas: Very funny!  
Peyton: baby, life is good!  
Lucas: Ok, I get it

(The door bell rings)

Peyton: That must be lunch  
Lucas: I'll get it

(Lucas walks to the door and pays for their lunch. He enters the living room with their bag of food)

Peyton: That smells great!  
Lucas: It sure does

Peyton: So what's on your mind to do next?  
Lucas: Do you want to play another game or watch a movie?  
Peyton: I don't care.

Lucas: How about we watch a movie and then we can make out during it like we did in high school

Peyton: Oh my gosh! I have the perfect idea!  
Lucas: What?  
Peyton: Eat your lunch and you'll see when we're done

Lucas: Ok, ok

(Peyton and Lucas eat their lunch. Sharing bites of their food with each other. They are smiling and laughing with each other)

Peyton: So your interviewing directors tomorrow?  
Lucas: I guess so

Peyton: You don't sound very excited about it

Lucas: I am. My editor called yesterday though

Peyton: Oh… What did she want?  
Lucas: My next book

Peyton: How's it coming?  
Lucas: Actually, I finished it

Peyton: Really! Where is it you said I could read it!  
Lucas: And you can. I sent it to Haley to edit before I let you read it

Peyton: What is it about?  
Lucas: A boy and a comet

Peyton: Interesting

Lucas: You're going to love it!

Peyton: I can't wait to read

Lucas: As soon as Haley is done you can read it

Peyton: Great

(They eat a little more.)

Lucas: So a tour huh?  
Peyton: Yeah! I love booking tours. I always wanted to hit the road with my bands but with Ellie I just never was able too and now my company's too big and I'd miss too much if I were gone that long

Lucas: So you don't go on tour with them?  
Peyton: Heavens no! What would Ellie do on a tour bus for 3 to 6 months?  
Lucas: I don't know!

Peyton: I do take Ellie to all the LA and surrounding area concerts though. We get backstage access and she gets to hang out with the bands. A lot of times they take her on stage with them. She loves that. Most of my artists love her. She's part of their group. She was at the signing of most of them. I have a few temperamental type that don't care for children but even they're nice to her. I think they know I wouldn't sign them if they weren't!  
Lucas: And they can't have that because you are the best in the business!  
Peyton: I'm not the best but I sign with my heart. You know how much music influenced my life and I have to produce bands that will influence other people's lives. I don't just sign groups to sign groups. I think that the artists that come to me get that and I think they try extra hard to produce amazing music

Lucas: You have the quality to make people want to give you their best

Peyton: Mia was my first artist. She was the piano player in this shitty band. I fired the band but kept her. She had all this hidden talent that she was afraid of. We started together. She stayed with me when I was nothing. She helped make Red Bedroom Records the success it is today

Lucas: She seems pretty loyal to you

Peyton: She's like family. I take extra good care of her

Lucas: I can see that

Peyton: It was bad Luke before Julian helped me open my company. I was down and out and I didn't know what I was going to do. My job sucked. I was working crazy hours trying to take care of a baby. I quit my job twice then I was really screwed because I had no money. Finally one day I was lying in bed crying my eyes out holding Ellie and Julian came home. He thought I had lost it which I probably had. Oh… I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about Julian…

Lucas: Not really but I do want to hear about this so go ahead  
Peyton: I was a mess. I was missing you and I resented you because you were still living the carefree life and you had published your book and I hated you for that because you did it without me and I was lying in bed crying. I was holding Ellie tight to me and sobbing uncontrollable. Julian was off producing a movie. Ellie was almost two and had no idea what was going on. Julian took her from me and put her in her room. We weren't living together yet and I was still in the apartment. He held me for 2 days I swear all I did was cry. He called Brooke because he had no idea what to do. She came out to LA and I cried for 2 more days. She just sat with me. Finally after about a week I come out of my room and they were both sitting on the couch with Ellie. Brooke asked me what the hell was going on and I told her I couldn't keep living like this. I worked too much and was away from my baby. Brooke had packed my apartment and told me I was coming home with her and we'd figure it out. I told her there was no way in hell that I was ever coming back to Tree Hill. She was disappointed but understood. Then Julian took out his checkbook and wrote me a check for 100,000 thousand dollars. I asked him where he got that kind of money and he told me it was for his next movie but he didn't care. He needed to see me happy again and he knew the only way that would happen was if I started my own company. So Julian and I rented the office space and started. I found Mia two weeks later. And the rest is history.

Lucas: (looking at her with sadness in his eyes) Wow, I had no idea you were in that much pain Peyton

Peyton: I was just tired of missing out on my daughter's life and picking her up for the sitters all the time and working two jobs to make ends meet. It was hard when she was little. Babies cost a lot of money and I was 20 and had a crappy job!

Lucas: I should have been helping you out

Peyton: Luke, I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad. Look where we are today. Ellie had a nice home, nice things and I have enough money in the bank already to send her to any college in the world! We're good. I have a lot of money saved and I could quit my job tomorrow and be ok for probably 2 years. I mean I'm not a millionaire but I'm not hurting either. Julian and I opened the club together so I didn't have to dip into all of my savings…. So I'm still doing ok

Lucas: You're amazing  
Peyton: So are you! Ok, enough drama for one day. Are you finished eating?  
Lucas: Yes

Peyton: Ok follow me

Lucas: What are we doing?  
Peyton: Come on it will be fun!  
Lucas: ok, baby!

(Peyton and Lucas pick up their lunch and Peyton leads Lucas into the kitchen. They throw the stuff away and a Peyton grabs a bag of chocolate chips out of the cupboard)

Peyton: I thought we could make some chocolate chip cookies!  
Lucas: Have you learned the difference between a handful and a dash

Peyton: Yeah, I think I have. Our daughter loves chocolate chip cookies so I had to learn how to make them  
Lucas: Ok, so let's make some

Peyton: we need flour, eggs, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla, baking soda, salt, and butter

Lucas: Ok, I'll get that stuff

Peyton: oh, do you like peanut butter chips?  
Lucas: My mom always only made chocolate chip cookies

Peyton: Well your baby mommy makes chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter chips in them too.  
Lucas: Can we make a batch of both?  
Peyton: Sure baby anything you want!

Lucas: I have an idea what I want…  
Peyton: Luke, we can't do that every time we're alone together

Lucas: Why not?  
Peyton: Because it might get us in trouble!  
Lucas: I'm ok with that  
Peyton: We're making cookies. Then we need to make dinner

Lucas: Deal

(Peyton gets her Kitchen Aid mixer out and she starts measuring out the ingredients. Lucas grabs the flour and measures it out. He throws some at Peyton. She has a white smug on her shirt now! He smiles at her. She ignores the gesture until he does it again)

Peyton: Lucas Scott! We are not 17 anymore!  
Lucas: Peyton, I'm just trying to have some fun with you

Peyton: Don't you remember cleaning my house up the last time we got into a cookie war?  
Lucas: It took us hours

Peyton: Exactly so let's not relive that!  
Lucas: I remember making out with you on the kitchen floor for hours too

Peyton: I'll make you a deal… If you stop throwing flour at me we can make out on the kitchen floor while we wait for the cookies to bake

Lucas: (a big smiling consuming his face) Really?  
Peyton: I don't joke about making out!  
Lucas: Deal. Go change your clothes and I'll finish mixing these up and scooping them out onto the pan but I'm not going to put them in the oven until you return

Peyton: Deal!

(Peyton walks out of the kitchen and Lucas finished making the cookies. He was so happy about his day with Peyton. She had shared some difficult times in her life and he was glad she was comfortable enough to share that with her. He was going to have a hard time going back to Tree Hill. Maybe he could convince her to come with him… But he didn't want to push her… Only time could tell what was going to happen when he went to Tree Hill)

---------------------------------------

(Peyton and Lucas are lying on the kitchen floor. Lucas is on top of her and his hands are up her shirt around her waist. The first few buttons on his shirt were undo. He kissed her neck passionately on the spot that sent her into a whirl wind. She loved feeling his mouth against her skin. He put his mouth back to her lips running his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth without any hesitation. Her hands wandered down to his pants button and began to undo them. Just then Brooke walked into the kitchen. Peyton and Lucas didn't hear her)

Brooke: Oh my god!

(Lucas jumps off of Peyton and they both sit up fixing their clothes)

Brooke: Seriously I feel like I just walked into Lucas' house senior year. Talk about being uncomfortable!  
Peyton: Well this is my house!  
Brooke: Exactly so you have a bedroom!  
Lucas: (getting off the floor and helping Peyton up) We were making cookies

Brooke: I can smell that but what if the kids would have walked in?  
Lucas: They're at a movie with my mom

Brooke: I can't believe you two were going to have sex right here on the kitchen floor!  
Peyton: We weren't having sex! We were just making out. Sue us. Anyway I thought you had some meetings and stuff to do today  
Brooke: I do but I wanted to check on Molly and see if she wanted to go back to the store with me  
Peyton: they won't be home until dinner

Brooke: (looking sad) Oh, ok

Peyton: You really care about her don't you?  
Brooke: I care about them both!

Lucas: I'm glad you're happy

Brooke: I'm glad you two are happy too but try not being so happy on the kitchen floor!

Peyton: Are you coming for dinner tonight?  
Brooke: I was going to stay again. Jackson still isn't home

Peyton: Cool

(The timer dings)

Lucas: Our cookies are done

Brooke: That's not the only thing done  
Lucas: No thanks to you Brooke we won't be doing that now!

Brooke: Shouldn't you be at work, Peyton?  
Peyton: I don't work on Wednesdays and with Karen taking the kids I have the whole day to spend with Lucas  
Brooke: Well I'll leave you too it but try not to have too much fun in the kitchen I have to eat in here!  
Lucas: You don't eat off the floor so I guess it won't matter if we have sex there  
Peyton: I am not comfortable with you two talking about my sex life!  
Brooke: Then don't be doing in where I can see it

Peyton: Go to work Brooke

Brooke: See you for dinner

(Brooke walks out of the room and Lucas pulls the cookies out the oven. They smell great. Lucas smiles at Peyton. He put another pan in)

Lucas: Another twenty five minutes!  
Peyton: Quickie?  
Lucas: Really?  
Peyton: baby you know I love being with you so for twenty five minutes I'm all ours!

(Lucas grins at Peyton and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her close to him and starts kissing her. She grins at how passionately he is kissing her. It was never like that with Julian. Yes, she enjoyed kissing him but it wasn't like kissing Lucas. Kissing Lucas just made every part of her excited and it just felt right. Lucas knew he'd never kiss anyone again. He loved the way Peyton felt in his arms and he loves how she kisses him so deeply and with all of her being. He missed that the most… He also didn't want to have quick sex with her… He enjoyed sex with her and he wanted her to enjoy it too. But he couldn't resist the idea of having sex in the kitchen. That was something he had never done before… He also hoped that she hadn't done it either. Lucas sits on the floor against the cupboard and pulls Peyton down on top of him. She sits on his lap. She smiles at him)

Lucas: Are you sure about this?  
Peyton: No one's coming home…

Lucas: I know but it's so…

Peyton: Fun! We need to have fun Lucas. We're prudes! The only fun place we ever had sex with in my car

Lucas: But it was great sex

Peyton: All our sex is but let's live a little. I love being with you and I don't care if anyone knows it. Now I don't think we should have sex on the dance floor at my club but my desk at work might be fun or maybe the kitchen floor right now would be fun

(She leans down and starts kissing his neck. He moans in pleasure. She starts to unbutton his shirt and kissing her way down his body. She reaches his stomach and kisses several fast rapid kisses. He is already getting excited. He wants this woman more than anything and if she wanted to do it on the kitchen floor then that's where they were going to do it. He cupped her face with his hands and lifted it to meet his. He planted a hard passionate kiss on her lips. Then she ran her tongue over his lips and he gladly opened his mouth… Their tongues danced with joy. Peyton undid the button on his jeans and he lifted his hips while she slid his pants off. She could see that he was more than ready for her. She was just warming up and wanted to keep him going. She ran her hands up and down his chest and she knew what he wanted. She wasn't a fan of it but for Lucas she'd do anything… She shimmed his boxers off and slid down to him… She took him into her mouth and begins to pleasure him the best she could. Lucas' eyes rolled back in his head with the pleasure he was receiving… Peyton wasn't a fan of oral sex but she was doing this for him and he loved her for that but he wanted her to feel as good as he did… she intensified her motion…)

Lucas: Oh God, Peyton…. Peyton you have to stop… I want you to experience this with me…

(Peyton just continued her work and she was happy she could make him so happy… He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair…. He was moaning and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer… He had his moment of ecstasy and she looked up and smiled at him… He was feeling pretty damn good but he wanted to return the favor… Peyton enjoyed receive oral sex even less than she enjoyed giving it… He wanted to be near her again though. He could have sex with her all day long. She looked at him and he could see in her eyes what he was thinking…)

Lucas: that was amazing…

Peyton: I was hoping you'd enjoy that…

Lucas: But it's not fair when only one of us is having all the fun

Peyton: It was fun for me…  
Lucas: Don't lie. You hate doing that…

Peyton: But you love it!  
Lucas: I do but I also love making love to you and by the timer on the stove we still have 15 minutes so if you're up for it I'd love to please you the way you just pleased me!

(Peyton just smiles at him and he knows she's ready and waiting… He wraps his hands around her back and pulls her closer to him. He shimmies her shirt off over her head. He loved the way she looked and felt against his skin. He carefully laid her down on her back and moved so he was on top of her. He knew this was their old boring position but it was his favorite. He loved the way she looked under him how small and delicate. He removed her pants and then the cute pair of panties she was wear. He slid into her and just stayed still for a moment. He wanted her to feel him… Really feel him before he began. She smiled at him and he knew she wasn't enjoying the teasing… He began to move slowly in and out giving her a chance to feel ever moment of his body with hers. He wanted this to be the best they had ever had. He continued and she matched his movement. He kissed her passionately on her neck and she moaned in the pleasure she was feeling. He was hitting all of her sensitive spots and it was more pleasure than she had felt in a long time… They continued until they both reached their climax. Lucas slowly removed himself from Peyton and continued to kiss her on the lips and on her neck. He didn't want to stop. He could have made love to her again… But just as he was getting ready to start the foreplay all over again the timer went off!)

Peyton: Shit the cookies!  
Lucas: Oh, man I forgot about them  
Peyton: go get them!  
Lucas: I'm naked

Peyton: So am I and you're on top of me so go get them  
Lucas: (Smiling at her and kissing her again) Ok

(Lucas jumped up and grabbed the potholders… He's naked form removed the cookies from the oven and placed them on the cooling rack. Peyton was sitting up on the floor not in any hurry to get dressed. She stared at the naked man in front of her… God, his body was wonderful. Lucas turned to see that Peyton's eyes were fixed on his naked form)

Lucas: what?  
Peyton: You're just smoking!  
Lucas: (laughing) You did not just say I was smoking, did you?  
Peyton: Yeah, I guess I did. You're just really hot!  
Lucas: And you're just beautiful (grabbing two cookies that were already cool) I could stare at you all day

Peyton: Same here…

Lucas: (sitting on the floor handing Peyton and cookie) That was amazing…  
Peyton: to say the least… I'm glad we tried that!  
Lucas: Me too… We should make that a date night tradition

Peyton: Have you seen this house?

Lucas: Yeah, so?  
Peyton: There's only one room we can't do that in

Lucas: Ellie's!  
Peyton: Yep but we should try it in all the rest….  
Lucas: I'm game

Peyton: Me too

Lucas: (looking at the clock) We'd better get dressed and start dinner. My mom and the kids should be home soon

Peyton: Oh god! I forgot about your mom! We better get dressed. How embarrassing would it be for your mother to walk in and see us naked on the floor?

Julian: (from the doorway) Um… probably not as uncomfortable as your ex-boyfriend walking in and seeing you naked on the floor with your new boyfriend!

Peyton: (Grabbing her shirt and covering her body) Oh my god! Julian what are you doing here?!  
Julian: (trying not to look at either of them) I brought these by for Lucas (holding up a stack of papers) I knocked but you didn't answer so I figured you weren't home but when I tried the front door it was unlocked. I just thought maybe you were in the shower or something and I was going to leave these for Lucas  
Peyton: Julian, just go wait in the living room please. We'll be right in!

(Julian glad to get out of the kitchen walked into the living room. He had a sad look on his face. He knew that Peyton was with Lucas but he didn't really think about her being with him… He always hoped that maybe just maybe but the look of happiness on her face before she knew he was there told him everything he needed to know… She was now and always would be in love with Lucas Scott. Peyton and Lucas walked into the living room a little awkwardly. Peyton smiled sheepishly at Julian. He gave her his million dollar grin. She was relieved at the ease on his face.)

Peyton: I made chocolate chip peanut butter cookies, would you like one?  
Julian: Um…

Peyton: I make them with my clothes on!  
Lucas: Me too

Julian: Then I'm game. Those are my favorites and one of El's favorites too. Except she always did like chocolate chip better!

Peyton: I know but for some reason I can't make a batch of chocolate chip without making a batch of them with peanut butter chips. I really got fond of them

(Lucas' face drops a little and Julian notices)

Julian: whatever, Peyt. You only ate them because I loved them but admit it you'd sneak down at night and eat all the chocolate chip ones and blame it on Ellie!  
Peyton: How'd you know?  
Julian: A little kid cannot eat 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies during one day!

Lucas: You ate 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies in one day?  
Peyton: Yeah!  
Lucas: You don't even like chocolate chip cookies

Peyton: Yes I do!  
Lucas: wow…

Peyton: I'm going to go get some cookies and milk

Julian: I'm a little old for milk Peyton  
Lucas: I'm not

Peyton: Do you want a beer with your cookies, Julian?  
Julian: After what I just walked in on a beer might not be a bad idea…

Peyton: Luke?  
Lucas: I'm good with the milk babe

Peyton: I'll be right back

(Peyton walks out of the living room and Lucas sits down in one of the oversized chairs)

Lucas: What did you bring me?  
Julian: Sex on the kitchen floor!  
Lucas: (turning slightly red) Excuse me?  
Julian: Peyton Sawyer just had sex with you on her kitchen floor!  
Lucas: And that's your business because?  
Julian: She'd never have sex with me on the kitchen floor. She'd barely kiss me in the kitchen  
Lucas: Um… I'm not really comfortable talking to you about this  
Julian: I'm sorry. That was just not the Peyton I knew! She was so reserved and prudish

Lucas: Peyton?  
Julian: Yeah… I guess you just bring something out in her

Lucas: I guess so  
Julian: Can we work the sex on the kitchen floor into the movie?  
Peyton: (walking in carrying a tray) Um no! I don't need the world to know that! (sitting the tray down and handing Julian a beer and Lucas a glass of milk) That was a private moment between two adults!  
Julian: Not so private when you are partaking in the kitchen!  
Peyton: Julian, stop!  
Julian: I just can't believe what I just walked in on!  
Peyton: Stop right now! You didn't walk in on anything

Julian: that's right you were just sitting naked on the floor for the fun of it!  
Peyton: (looking mad) enough, Julian!  
Julian: (seeing he crossed the line) Sorry, Peyton. I didn't mean…

Peyton: It's no big deal. Did you say you had something for Luke?  
Julian: I do (handing Lucas the folder)  
Lucas: What is it?  
Julian: A run down on all the directors who have applied for this movie

Lucas: cool

Julian: I thought you could look them over before our meetings tomorrow. I put them in order of their interviews

Lucas: Ok, I'll do that! Thanks, man  
Julian: No problem. I have to get going I have a thing I have to get too

Peyton: A date?  
Julian: Something like that

Peyton: I just want you to be happy Julian…

Julian: I'm working on it

(Julian gets up and takes a handful of Peyton's chocolate chip peanut butter chip cookies. It brought a smile to his face that she still made those cookies even though she didn't really care for them. He hugged Peyton and shook Lucas' hand and then head out the door. Peyton collapsed on Lucas' lap)

Peyton: that was mortifying!  
Lucas: At least he's seen you naked before!  
Peyton: True

Lucas: We need to put dead bolts on all the doors in this house

Peyton: Or not have sex again in the kitchen

Lucas: No, remember we have all the other rooms so we won't be back in the kitchen for a while

Peyton: (smiling) We'll have to plan a date night soon!  
Lucas: you got it

(Peyton notices that Lucas' eyes look sad or almost hurt. She leans down and kisses him softly on the check)

Peyton: Are you ok, babe?  
Lucas; Yeah I'm fine why?  
Peyton: You look sad or like I've done something to hurt you…

Lucas: It just… (looking at the cookies on the table)  
Peyton: Oh, those

Lucas: Julian's favorites?  
Peyton: Ellie likes them too… I just got used to making them. I didn't even think about Julian when I was mixing them together it was just out of habit I guess… I'm sorry

Lucas: Nah, it's no big deal

Peyton: I hope not because it means nothing to me

Lucas: I know babe!  
Peyton: We should go and make dinner

Lucas: Together?  
Peyton: Sure why not?

Lucas: That would be really nice

Peyton: Then let's go

(Lucas and Peyton get up and walk into the kitchen.)

Peyton: what are we going to make?  
Lucas: What do you want?  
Peyton: Spaghetti!  
Lucas: You got it! Do we have garlic bread?  
Peyton: Yeah, we can make homemade meatballs too

Lucas: Dude, you're scaring me!  
Peyton: Did you just call me dude?  
Lucas: (laughing) I guess I did

(The back door opens and Brooke walks into the kitchen. She sits at the counter)

Brooke: Hey

Peyton: Hey, hon, how was work?  
Brooke: I could use some wine  
Peyton: Ok, I'll get you some

(Peyton turns to walk to the fridge but Lucas is already there opening a bottle of wine. Brooke spots out of the corner of her eye Peyton's tank top on the kitchen floor)

Brooke: Oh my god! You two totally had sex on the kitchen floor!  
Peyton: (looking shocked) What are you talking about?  
Brooke: (getting up and walking over to pick up the tank) This!  
Peyton: Oh shit!  
Brooke: I can't believe you two! That is so un-Leyton!

Lucas: (handing her a glass of wine) It get worse

Brooke: How?  
Peyton: Julian walked in!  
Brooke: While you were in the act?  
Peyton: No just sitting naked on the floor!  
Brooke: Oh my god! You two little sluts!  
Peyton: whatever!

Lucas: (smiling) Brooke, why don't you make the salad

Brooke: fine!

(Lucas, Peyton and Brooke sit quietly in the kitchen making dinner and drinking their glasses of wine. Brooke notices how Lucas softly runs his hand across Peyton's back or kisses her neck when he walks past her. She notices how he has his arms wrapped around her while making meatballs together and how simply in love they are. She smiles at the sight of her best friend and how happy she finally is. It was a good thing that Lucas came back. Peyton hasn't been this happy since the day she had Ellie and even that was bittersweet!)

------------------------------------

(Brooke, Peyton, Karen, Lucas, Jamie, Ellie, and Molly had enjoyed an amazing dinner together. The kids were finally in bed asleep and Peyton decided to go and sit on the back porch. It was a warmer evening and she took her sketch pad with her. She was drawing a picture of Ellie and Lucas when someone walked out and sat down next to her. She looked up to see Karen.)

Peyton: Hey  
Karen: Hi, sweetheart

Peyton: I thought you'd be sleeping by now

Karen: I'm pretty tired but I wanted to talk to you. We haven't had any girl time since I've been here

Peyton: I know

Karen: (pointing to the sketch pad) May I?  
Peyton: (handing it to her) Sure

Karen: (looking at the drawing) She looks so much like him

Peyton: I know

Karen: It must have been hard for you to look at her every day for the last four years

Peyton: Actually it wasn't. I love that little girl! She means everything to me  
Karen: I can see that. You're an amazing mother Peyton  
Peyton: I just did what I thought was right

Karen: Ellie is so smart and well-behaved and kind… I can't believe how unbelievable kind she is

Peyton: Thank you

Karen: You should be so proud of yourself and the daughter you raised

Peyton: I have a long way to go with her. Can you imagine her at 16?  
Karen: You're going to have to lock her up  
Peyton: I know

Karen: Can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure  
Karen: Are you ok with Lucas being back in your lives?  
Peyton: I love him Karen  
Karen: That's not what I'm asking you, Peyton. I know you love him you always have but are you ok with him being here?  
Peyton: Of course I am. It's all I ever wanted. I hoped Lucas would come back to be with his daughter and I even hoped that maybe he'd come and want to be with me too!

Karen: Oh, honey he's loved you forever. Don't you know that?  
Peyton: Yes, but his love wasn't enough to keep him here before

Karen: I know. He made a lot of mistakes when it came to you…

Peyton: It's in the past now

Karen: That it is and I know he isn't going to make those mistakes again

Peyton: I couldn't handle that… I mean if he decides that he doesn't want to be with me I can handle that but he can't walk out on Ellie… That I won't be able to handle

Karen: He's not going to leave you Peyton. He loves you

Peyton: I know…

Karen: But you're scared.

Peyton: I'm terrified. I just want this to work

Karen: do you want to be his wife and have a bigger family with him?  
Peyton: (looking away) More than anything but I'm afraid to hope for that…

Karen: Why?  
Peyton: I had my chance to be Mrs. Lucas Scott living in the house with the white picket fence

Karen: You could still have that if you wanted it…

Peyton: I don't know…

Karen: I do and I know my son. He loves you and if you want to be his wife then you just have to have hope because it will happen!

Peyton: Thank, Karen  
Karen: You know Peyton you've always been like a daughter to me. We got very close while you were with Lucas and I missed our connection once you were gone… I have something for you… (handing Peyton a black box)  
Peyton: (looking shocked) What is it?  
Karen: Open it

(Peyton opens the box and inside there lays a beautiful open heart necklace)

Karen: do you know the story behind that necklace?  
Peyton: Not really  
Karen: It's from Jane Seymour… It's called the Open Heart

Peyton: It's beautiful  
Karen: The story goes like this… An open heart reflects all of our life experiences – our joy, our heartbreaks and inspirations. Only when you love yourself and keep your heart open can you best give and receive love.

Peyton: That's beautiful

Karen: That's what Jane Seymour wrote about her jewelry design. I saw it today while I was at the mall with the kids and read what it stood for. I thought of you instantly. Peyton I just want you to follow your heart and be happy. Weather it be with Lucas or with someone else. You deserve love and it's about time you realize that. You're an amazing person and Ellie is so lucky that you're her mother…

Peyton: (with a tear in her eye) Thank you so much Karen

Karen: You know I love you sweetheart and I'm here for you if you need anything… Don't be a stranger

Peyton: I won't

Karen: And take care of my son and granddaughter…

Peyton: That I can do

(Lucas walks out into the backyard)

Lucas: I was wondering where the two of you were

Peyton: we're just hanging out

Lucas: (looking at Peyton) Mom, what did you do to make her cry?!  
Karen: I didn't do anything… We were just having a moment ok?  
Lucas: Alright I guess  
Karen: Well those kids tuckered me out today so I'm going to go to bed. You two have a great night (hugging Peyton and whispering in her eye) I love you Peyton and I'm so very proud of you

Peyton: Thank you, Karen

(Karen gets up and hugs Lucas and then walks into the house. Lucas sits down next to Peyton and notices the necklace)

Lucas: That's beautiful  
Peyton: It's from your mom

Lucas: Wow, she has great taste in jewelry

Peyton: that she does

Lucas: You ok?  
Peyton: I'm fine  
Lucas: You look sad about something  
Peyton: I'm ok. You know I love you right?  
Lucas: Yes, and I love you

Peyton: I know you do Luke

Lucas: what's this about?  
Peyton: Nothing… Are you ready to go to bed?  
Lucas: Yeah, of course if you are

Peyton: I'm kind of tired  
Lucas: You feeling ok?  
Peyton: I feel fine I'm just tired and want to fall asleep in your arms

Lucas: That I can do… How about we spend just a few more minutes out here… It's a nice night

Peyton: You can't even see the stars

Lucas: that doesn't matter….

Peyton: Ok, then

(Peyton snuggles into Lucas and he notices the sketch pad on her lap. He picks it up and looks at it. He smiles)

Peyton: It's all I can draw these days

(Lucas flips through the pad and every picture is of the three of them somehow.)

Lucas: These are beautiful

Peyton: (half asleep) thank you

(Peyton and Lucas sit on the swing a little longer. Peyton rests against his chest and he can tell she's asleep. He'll carry her upstairs in a few minutes… He likes this time with her in the back yard… It almost feelings like home… but not quite because Their real home, where he hoped one day he'd be living with his wife and daughter, was in Tree Hill… He could hope for that right?)

---------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the updates. I have a boring weekend ahead of me so I'm hoping to belt out one or two more before Monday!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Ellie's a Scott Shouldn't Peyton be one too?**

(Peyton is in a very nice black pant suit and Lucas is in a blue dress shirt, black pants, and a black tie. Ellie is in a very pretty blue dress that brings out her eyes. She is sitting between her mom and dad smiling from ear to ear. They are waiting for their turn to go up in front of the judge. Brooke, Karen, Jamie and Molly are sitting with them. They all wanted to be there for the moment Ellie finally became a Scott. The judge, who is an older man with salt and pepper hair, is looking over some papers. Then he looks up into the crowd)

Judge: Elizabeth Anna Sawyer?

(Ellie stands up and walks in front of the judge. The judge looks at her. He can't even see her over the edge of his desk.)

Judge: Bailiff, will you please sit Miss Sawyer on the edge of the witness stand?

(The Bailiff walks over and picks Ellie up he sits her on the edge of the witness stand)

Judge: That's better

Ellie: (smiling at the judge) Hi!  
Judge: Hello

Ellie: What's your name?  
Judge: I'm Judge Ronald Johnson

Ellie: I'm Elizabeth Anna Sawyer but I'm here to have you change my name

Judge: Is your legal guardian with you today?

Ellie: I don't know but my mommy is here (pointing at Peyton)  
Judge: Miss, are you her legal guardian?  
Peyton: (standing) Yes

Judge: Ok thank you. You may take your seat but you will have to approach the bench in a few minutes

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton sits back down)

Judge: So you want to change your name today?  
Ellie: Yes, sir (remember her mommy told her to be very polite and call the judge sir)  
Judge: But Elizabeth's a beautiful name

Ellie: Oh, I know. It was my mommy's birth mother's name and Anna was my mommy's adoptive mother's name. I'm not here to change my first name. I'm here to change my last name

Judge: Why you do want to change your last name? (Smiling at her) Are you getting married?  
Ellie: (laughing) No, silly… I mean sir

(The judge smiles at her)

Judge: That was silly wasn't it?  
Ellie: Yes, sir

Judge: So why do you want to change your last name?  
Ellie: It's kind of a long story  
Judge: I have time

Ellie: Ok… So it all started when my mommy got pregnant with me. She went to tell my daddy (pointing at Lucas) That's my daddy Lucas Scott.

(The judge nodded at Lucas and Lucas nodded in return)

Ellie: And he didn't want me… Or as my mommy said he made some bad choices… So when I was born she decided that I wasn't going to be a Scott I was going to be a Sawyer… Well then this year I asked Santa to bring my daddy home for Christmas and he showed up at my birthday party which was a week before Christmas… So he's been staying with my mommy and me and he kisses my mommy a lot!

(The judge smiles at the little girl and Lucas and Peyton's faces changes to a shade of red. Ellie just keeps telling her story)

Ellie: I thought about it and all my friends and family have the last names of their daddies and I wanted my daddy's last name too. I talked to my mommy about it and at first I could tell she was sad because she wanted me to be a Sawyer woman like she was. My daddy talked to her and they decided that if I wanted to become a Scott I could. So we filled out all the paperwork and then we waited and waited for you to call us and now we're here! I get to be a Scott today! (looking at the judge) Right, I do get to be a Scott today?

Judge: Do you have a birth certificate?  
Ellie: (looking at her mommy) I don't know. May I ask my mommy?  
Judge: Sure sweetheart

Ellie: (looking at Peyton) Mommy, do I have a birth cer tif i cat?

Peyton: (standing up and walking over to Ellie) Yes, sweetheart you do. (handing it to Ellie) Here you go

Ellie: I have one of the cat things… (handing it to the judge) Here you go. What do you need that for?  
Judge: I need to see if your father's name is on the certificate.

Ellie: It's probably not because he sent us away!

Judge: (looking at the certificate and pointing to the line that say father) Do you see right here?  
Ellie: Uh, huh!  
Judge: This line says father's name

Ellie: It's not blank

Judge: No it isn't. It says Lucas Scott

Ellie: (smiling) It does?!  
Judge: Yep and this line says Peyton Sawyer

Ellie: That's my mommy's name!

Judge: I guessed that  
Ellie: She's a great mommy!

Judge: I bet she is.

Ellie: So why does it matter if their names are on that paper?  
Judge: Well because you want to change your name you have to have the consent of your mom because she's your legal guardian and you have to have the consent of Lucas Scott because you are going to take his last name

Ellie: What does consent mean?

Judge: Approval, permission, or okay

Ellie: I understand. They are both over there. Mommy and daddy can I have your consent?  
Judge: Please approach the bench you two

(Peyton and Lucas get up out of their seats and walk up to the judge)

Ellie: can I mommy and daddy?  
Peyton: You have my consent

Lucas: Mine too

Judge: ok, then. Now you know that if you change your name it's a big deal and you won't be a Sawyer anymore you'll be a Scott

Ellie: (looking sad) My mommy said that I'd always be a Sawyer even if my last name was Scott… Are you sure I can't be a Sawyer anymore? (starting to tear up)  
Peyton: (walking over and taking her daughter off the edge of the stand and hugging her) Honey, don't cry. All Judge Johnson means is that your last name won't be Sawyer anymore and it will be Scott

Ellie: (pulling her head away from her mother's shoulder) Well I know that mommy! You can put me on the stand again  
Peyton: (smiling) Ok honey

(Peyton puts her daughter back on the edge of the stand she looked at the Judge)

Ellie: Ok, I'm sorry. I understand

Judge: Alright then. Your mom and dad have to sign these forms and then take it downstairs to get your new birth certificate

Ellie: Then I'm a Scott?  
Judge: then you're a Scott

Ellie: (smiling) thank you

Judge: You're welcome sweetheart and good luck with your daddy  
Ellie: Thank you! I'm hoping he marries my mommy and she becomes a Scott too!

Judge: Well if your dad came back then maybe that will happen

Ellie: I'd like a baby brother too!

Judge: (laughing) I don't know about that one!  
Peyton: Ok, Ellie the Judge doesn't want to hear our whole life story

Ellie: I think he does mommy. He's a really good listener

Lucas: (lifting Ellie off the stand) Honey, go sit with your grandma and we'll sign the paperwork and head downstairs.

(Ellie skipped over to sit with her grandma and Peyton and Lucas signed a stack of paperwork. They gathered all the information they needed and held hands as they headed downstairs to wait to change Ellie's birth certificate. They decided to send everyone home because the wait was long and Karen wanted to make a celebratory dinner. Lucas found two chairs and they sat waiting their turn)

Lucas: Thanks a lot Peyton. I know that was hard for you.

Peyton: No it wasn't. I told you before I shouldn't have been so bitter and she should have been a Scott from the beginning

Lucas: No, she didn't deserve the shame of her asshole father to follow her around her entire life. You did the right thing… I'm just grateful that when I returned you were willing to let me claim my daughter.

Peyton: Lucas…

Lucas: (cutting her off) No, Peyt! You have no idea how emotional this day is for me. I missed the birth or our daughter but today I sort of felt like I gained a little bit of that back. I should have been there for the two of you and I'll never forgive myself for that. I know we've talked this to death but I still feel so guilty and you didn't even think twice about letting me into your house on the day of her birthday party and you let me spend time with her and when she asked you didn't deny the fact that I was her father. How did I get so lucky? Most women would have shoved me out the door and told me to stay the hell away… But not you, Peyton Sawyer… The girl with the mess of curls and the chickity legs! How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?

Peyton: That's simple… Since that day on the side of the road I knew that you and I would always have a special connection. I didn't realize that it was going to someday create a daughter but I'm glad it did. I couldn't imagine having a family with anyone else. You are my heart…. You always have been and always will be. We've overcome a lot and I'm hoping that our future only holds happiness for us Lucas. I love you and making Ellie a Scott was something that made you both so happy that there was no other choice to be made… I'm not sad about this, Luke. I'm just glad you were here to witness it

Lucas: I'm going to be here to witness everything that happens in her life from here on out. You're not alone anymore Peyt. I love you and I love Ellie. I always have even though I was an ass and it took me so long to get here.

Peyton: baby, that's history. You're here now and that's all that matters. On her wedding day she isn't going to remember the fact that when she was little her daddy wasn't around… What she going to remember is that her daddy was there to walk her down the aisle. When she has her first heartbreak she isn't going to think back to her second birthday and remember that Julian was the only male figure in her life she going to remember that you were so upset with the boy who broke her heart that you wanted to kick his ass! Those are the things she's going to remember. You're going to replace the missing years with so many wonderful memories that she isn't ever going to worry about the days you weren't here but remember all the times you were.

Lucas: Thank you Peyt… But you're always going to remember (looking sad at her)  
Peyton: Lucas, it doesn't matter to me. We've hurt each other so much over the years and we still are together. I mean do you harbor on the fact that I didn't want to be with you the night at Nathan's party?  
Lucas: (thinking about it for a moment) No, actually I don't. The memories of you that come to mind whenever I think about you are the State Championship game… right after my heart attack when I told you I came back for you, Honey Grove, which by the way is one of my favorite high school memories, the day you tried to make me chocolate chip cookies… I hardly ever think about Nathan's party

Peyton: See. The good takes over and the bad are just the paths we took to get us here. I've lived so much of my life waiting for the bottom to fall out and bad things to happen then I had Ellie and I didn't want that for her. I didn't want to be emo Peyton all the time and I didn't want her to grow up feeling like there was nothing in life to be happy about. I just decided that that was it. I was going to be happy with the life I had. Nothing could ever make me replace the feeling I had the day I held Ellie for the first time! The only think that came close was the day you walked into my life again. I am truly happy Lucas and I have you to thank for that!

Lucas: That makes two of us.

(Lucas leans over and kisses Peyton. They sit quietly holding hands waiting their turn. They are both lost in their thoughts. Lucas knows now that he is going to ask Peyton to marry him. He just needs to get her to Tree Hill to do it. He's thoughts of waiting until the movie was over has changed. He wants her to be his wife and he wants to give her the world. He loves her so much that he can't let anymore time pass… Peyton is lost in the thought that if she would have said yes they wouldn't be sitting here today and she'd be a Scott too! She was a bit sad by the fact that Lucas and Ellie were now both Scotts and she was still a Sawyer. She wanted to be a Scott too. She just wished Lucas would ask her so she could say yes!)

----------------------------------------------

(Haley was lying on their bed with her feet up in the air resting against the headboard. Nathan came in laughing at her. He hands her a glass of juice and she lifts her head just enough to take a drink and then hands it back to him. He put the juice on the night stand and lies down next to her)

Nathan: What are you doing?  
Haley: I read in a book that after sex you should lay with your feet up and it will increase your chances of getting pregnant

Nathan: Hales, we've only been trying for a little over a month. You can't get down yet!  
Haley: Oh, I'm not but I'm just ovulating so our chances are good right now! I'm just trying to help it out a little bit

Nathan: You really want to get pregnant don't you?  
Haley: Yeah, for two reasons…

Nathan: Two?  
Haley: I want to have a little girl and I'm hoping that if we are having a baby Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and Ellie will come home!  
Nathan: Hales….  
Haley: It's just wishful thinking but I miss them.

Nathan: We could move to LA. They have schools there

Haley: It's not the same. We all need to be in Tree Hill

Nathan: I feel the same way

Haley: I miss Jamie too

Nathan: Me too and it's another week before we see him

Haley: Ellie changed her name today and we missed it!

Nathan: oh, that's right! I wonder how that went.  
Haley: I don't know. She and Jamie are going to tell us tonight during our webcam visit

Nathan: You know I was thinking… You have a ton of sick days why don't you just take the week off and we'll go to LA

Haley: Are you serious?!  
Nathan: Yeah, your teacher called and said that you are disconnected because you miss your family and you should probably take some time off of school to go visit them!  
Haley: (laughing) I do miss them!  
Nathan: Me too that's why I think we should go. I hate Tree Hill without them!  
Haley: Me too

Nathan: I have two tickets for a flight tonight at 9 do you want to go?  
Haley: (jumping off the bed) Let's get packed

Nathan: (smiling at her) I'm right behind you

(Haley walks around the room singing and packing. Nathan smiles at her. Maybe in LA if she relaxes they'll have an easier time getting pregnant. He hopes any way. She really wants a baby and is getting a little stressed that it's not happening. He knows these things take time but she doesn't seem to remember that. He just wants his wife to be happy and he will do anything he can to do that for her!)

----------------------------------------------

(Karen is happily cooking in the kitchen, while Brooke is playing Rock Band with Jamie, Ellie and Molly. The door opens and Peyton and Lucas walk in. Ellie hears them and runs to meet them. She jumps up in Lucas' arms)

Ellie: Am I a Scott now, Daddy?  
Peyton: (holding up her new birth certificate) Yep, read what this says

Ellie: It says Elizabeth Anna Scott

Lucas: I guess you're a Scott now!  
Ellie: (kissing Lucas) Thank you daddy

(Ellie holds her arms out to Peyton. Peyton takes her from Lucas. She hugs Peyton tightly)

Ellie: Thank you so much mommy!

PEyton: (kissing her daughter's forehead) You're welcome baby girl

(Peyton, carrying Ellie followed by Lucas, walks into the living room)

Jamie: Is she a Scott now?  
Ellie: (showing him her birth certificate) Yep, see

Jamie: (reading it) Elizabeth Anna Scott! This is so cool! You and I have the same last name now!

Ellie: Yeah but I have a different last name than my mommy

Jamie: She should be a Scott to then! Aunt Peyton, can't you change your last name to Scott too?  
Lucas: It doesn't work that way with grown ups buddy

Jamie: So Ellie was right at the courthouse… If Aunt Peyton wants to be a Scott she has to marry you?  
Lucas: You make that sound like it's a bad thing, Jamie!

Jamie: Well… what if she wants to marry Julian and not you!  
Peyton: Jamie, I don't want to marry Julian

Ellie: That's good because he's not my daddy!

Peyton: Why do we always talk about Lucas and I getting married?!  
Jamie: Because you should get married. You two are Ellie's parents

Molly: Well my mommy doesn't want to be married to my daddy or be my mommy so parents don't always have to be married. I want my daddy to marry Brooke!  
Brooke: (looking shocked) What?!  
Molly: (walking over and crawling on Brooke's lap and hugging her) Yeah, I think you and my daddy should get married

Ellie: They've only been dating for a few weeks!  
Molly: So you're mommy and daddy have been only dating a few weeks and you told me that when they get married you and I are going to get to wear pretty dresses so if your mommy and daddy can get married why can't Brooke and my daddy get married?  
Brooke: Ok, you guys no one is getting married!

Molly: Do you want to marry my daddy? Do you love him?  
Brooke: I care about your daddy a lot but I live in Tree Hill and you guys live here

Molly: We can move!  
Brooke: Where would your daddy work?  
Molly: New York  
Brooke: That's still far away from Tree Hill  
Molly: No it isn't! Daddy said it's only a two hour flight and he's a corporate lawyer so he doesn't have to work from New York every day

Brooke: Molly how do you know all of this?  
Molly: My daddy is in New York right now!  
Brooke: Yeah, I know that but why?  
Molly: He told me that I couldn't tell you!

Peyton: (Smiling at Brooke) I know why he's there!  
Brooke: P. Sawyer spill!  
Peyton: He told me I couldn't tell!  
Brooke: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer if you don't tell me right now I'm packing up and leaving!  
Peyton: Ok, see you later!  
Ellie: Well I heard him telling mommy and no body told me I couldn't tell!  
Brooke: Spill Ellie Scott right now!

Ellie: I don't know. If Molly isn't supposed to tell and Mommy isn't supposed to tell then maybe I shouldn't tell either

Brooke: (getting mad) Come on you guys someone tell me something  
Molly: do you promise you won't tell daddy that I told you?  
Brooke: I promise

Molly: Ok, daddy and I talked about it the other day and we really like having you in our lives. Daddy also talked to Peyton about what she and Lucas are going to do. Peyton said she didn't know but that for sure she was spending the summer in Tree Hill  
Lucas: You are?  
Peyton: I told you that  
Lucas: You said you were going to try to spend the summer in Tree Hill  
Peyton: Ellie and I are spending the summer in Tree Hill  
Lucas: All summer?  
Peyton: All summer

Lucas: (smiling) This is great!  
Molly: Um excuse me?  
Lucas: I'm sorry Mol, continue

Molly: So after daddy and Peyton talked he and I talked and we decided that it wouldn't be fair to ask you to stay in LA without your family since they would all be in Tree Hill. Daddy's company has an office in New York so he is having a meeting with the New York bosses to see if he can work there for the summer. We are going to rent a house in Tree Hill so you can go home and we can still be with you. Daddy says he wants to continue to get to know you because you are an amazing woman!

Brooke: (with tears in her eyes) Really?  
Molly: Really! But don't tell daddy!

Brooke: I won't… so we're all going to Tree Hill for the summer?  
Peyton: Yep! We've already booked flights for the last day of school! Ellie and I talked and we can't spend all summer without being with Lucas and Like Molly said Jackson knows you cant spend all summer away from your family so we're all heading to Tree Hill for the summer!

Brooke: What if his bosses won't let him?  
Peyton: He said he has enough vacation time to just take it off and they'll hate that because he's the best. Plus I told him you need a lawyer and so do I so he can work for us!

Brooke: I never thought about that!  
Peyton: I did!  
Jamie: I can't wait for summer!  
Ellie: Me either! I'm so excited. Mommy where are we going to live?  
Peyton: In our Tree Hill house of course!  
Ellie: I don't have a room there  
Lucas: You will princess!

Karen: (walking in) So if everyone is going to be in Tree Hill for the summer maybe Lily, Andy, and I should dock the boat there this year and spend the summer there too!  
Lucas: Mom that would be great!  
Karen: I think it's time for all of us to go home again!  
Peyton: (smiling at Lucas) Yeah, me too!

Karen: Well I just came in here to tell you guys dinner's ready  
Ellie: Do you need help setting the table?  
Karen: No I did it all. All you have to do is go wash up!

(The kids head into the bathroom to wash up for dinner. The adults head into the kitchen. Karen has made her famous roast and it smells wonderful. Peyton walks out of the kitchen and is gone for a few minutes. She returns with a couple of bottles of wine)

Lucas: Where did those come from?  
Peyton: Wine Cellar

Brooke: You have a wine cellar?  
Peyton: Yeah, after two years you didn't know that?  
Brooke: No! I would have been so much more drunk while staying here!

Peyton: it's full of wine that I forget about. I took a trip to this amazing vineyard with Meg's mom last summer. I bought like 7 cases of wine. They're all down there collecting dust. They are so good. I thought we'd have some tonight since we are celebrating!

Julian: (walking in, holding Ellie's hand) what are we celebrating?  
Peyton: God do you ever knock?  
Julian: (looking sad) I did. The kids answered the door!  
Peyton: I'm sorry. You just surprised me!

Julian: No big deal. To re-ask the question, what are we celebrating?

Ellie: (holding up the paper she has been carrying around since she got it) I became a Scott today!

(Julian's face dropped. This was the final straw. He couldn't believe that Peyton did that after her conviction of not letting Ellie be a Scott. Peyton could see it in his eyes. She knew he was upset. She wouldn't let Julian adopt Ellie but now she changed her name to Scott. This hurt him the most. He wasn't going to push up movie production but since they were ready he needed to get the hell out of LA and he sort of wanted to hurt Peyton by taking Lucas away from her!)

Julian: Wow, El, that's great!  
Ellie: Now we just have to get mommy to be a Scott!  
Julian: (looking shocked again) you're getting married?!

Peyton: No! Ellie just wants us too

Lucas: (looking a little hurt by Peyton's quick response) Well not right now anyway….

(Peyton was caught in the middle of two men she didn't want to hurt. She didn't want to hurt Julian anymore than she already had and she didn't want to lead Lucas to think she didn't want to get married. She didn't know what to do. She was trapped)

Karen: (walking over to Julian) Hello, we haven't met yet. I'm Karen Roe. Lucas' mother

Julian: (shaking her hand) Nice to meet you. Julian Baker. Lucas and I are making a movie together and I am a friend of Peyton's  
Karen: Well any friend of Peyton's is a friend of mine. We were just sitting down to dinner would you like to join us, there's plenty?

Julian: I couldn't interrupt

Karen: don't be silly. You're always welcome

(Peyton smiled at Karen for removing the tension in the room.)

Peyton: Please join us Julian. You haven't had dinner with us since before Christmas

Julian: Are you sure?  
Peyton: Positive

Julian: Ok, thank you then

(Karen quickly sat another place at the table and everyone sat down. Julian took the seat right next to Peyton and Lucas took the one on the other side. She was sandwiched in the middle of them. Brooke chuckled at the sight. Peyton just gave her a dirty look)

Brooke: So Julian what brings you here tonight?  
Julian: I just wanted to tell Lucas that Mark approved the director we picked so we need to start casting.

Lucas: Really?! That's great

Julian: I have some bad news though too

Lucas: What's that?  
Julian: We have a week to cast all the roles and be in Tree Hill  
Lucas: But it's only the beginning of February

Julian: I know but Mark has pushed up the deadline on us

(Peyton raised her eyebrow and Brooke noticed. Peyton knew Mark never gave Julian a deadline. He was doing this on purpose)

Julian: We have to fly out a week from Monday!

Lucas: I'm not going!  
Julian: Then I'll have to start without you

Lucas: Fine

Ellie: Daddy, you have to go! This is your book. Mommy told me that if you didn't work on it, it would be told like you wanted it to be. You have to go to Tree Hill! We'll be ok, won't we mommy?  
Peyton: (smiling at her kindhearted daughter) You better believe we will! You're right El, daddy needs to go and make a great movie

(Her reaction made Julian mad. He wanted her to get upset and yell at him and tell Lucas he couldn't go and have Lucas say he was going and cause a fight between them. He couldn't believe how well she took it, but then again every time he told her he was leaving she reacted the same way)

Peyton: This is exciting!  
Brooke: can we come to the casting of our parts and give you our input?  
Julian: I don't see why not!  
Ellie: Can I come too daddy?  
Lucas: Sure

Jamie: Me too

Molly: Me too!

Julian: You can all come. We're starting Monday and we're casting Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley first

Ellie: Is there going to be an Ellie in the movie?  
Julian: I'm afraid not Ellie Bean

Ellie: Can't you add her?  
Julian: You weren't born yet

Ellie: daddy, can you add me to the movie?  
Lucas: Not this one but maybe the next one princess  
Ellie: Ok, daddy fine!

(The group continued to talk about the casting roles and other things. Ellie kept asking everyone to call her Ellie Scott every time they talked to her. Lucas loved this and Peyton loved the smile it brought to his face. Dinner was over and everyone headed into the living room except for Peyton. She decided since Karen cooked she's clean up. She was washing dishes and loading the dishwasher when Julian walks in)

Julian: Need help?  
Peyton: No!  
Julian: Are you mad at me because if anyone should be mad here it should be me!  
Peyton: You're an ass, Julian!  
Julian: Why?  
Peyton: Because you know I know damn well that Mark never gives you deadlines on your movies and that's why you were always gone all the dame time! Now all of a sudden he's giving you a deadline and you have to be in Tree Hill next week! You're doing that to take Lucas away from us!  
Julian: Just like he took my family away from me!  
Peyton: That's childish!  
Julian: Of course you'd stick up for him after all you're going to marry him right?  
Peyton: We haven't even talked about getting married Julian!  
Julian: It was written all over your face when Ellie said that.

Peyton: What was?  
Julian: That you want to marry him!  
Peyton: So what if I do!  
Julian: Because less than two months ago I was living here and you were going to marry me and I was the father figure in Ellie's life!  
Peyton: Things change Julian!  
Julian: How could you just fall out of love with me that quickly?  
Peyton: Julian, I still love you I just have always loved Lucas!  
Julian: Then why were you with me?  
Peyton: because I loved you!

Julian: But you just don't anymore and you're just going to push me out of Ellie's life!  
Peyton: I'm not keeping you from Ellie

Julian: That's funny because I do recall you calling me since Lucas has been here to come over and see Ellie or take her to school or pick her up

Peyton: The phone works two ways and if you wanted to see her all you had to do is call me!  
Julian: She doesn't even want to be around me now that Lucas is here. She's just like you. Lucas comes back and oh there goes Julian. Now you change her name and you want to marry him!  
Peyton: Stop!

Julian: Say it… You know it's true. I want you to tell me the truth if Lucas asked you to marry him will you?

(Neither Peyton nor Julian noticed that Lucas was now standing in the doorway. He was going to rescue Peyton but when he heard that question he wanted to hear her answer)

Julian: Say it Peyton! You want to be Mrs. Lucas Scott!  
Peyton: Yes! I do! Are you happy now?! I love him Julian you knew that going into our relationship! You knew I hoped he'd come back for Ellie and you didn't seem to mind at the time!  
Julian: That's because I never thought he'd come back and I just figured we'd be together and raise Ellie and have a family of our own! Now Lucas is here we're not together and you want to marry him and have a family with him!  
Peyton: I already have a family with him and I'm sorry I hurt you, Julian. I really am. You can't help who you love… I have always loved Lucas and if he wants to someday marry me then I want that too. I know you were hoping we'd have that but we're not going to. You are my friend and I don't want to hurt you but I plan to spend the rest of my life with Lucas… married or not! Now if you'll excuse me I have a kitchen to clean up and I'm tried of fighting with you about all of this. I can't help it Julian! I love him I always have and I always will. I'm sorry that you got hurt that was never my intention at the same time I couldn't pretend to be in love with you when my heart was ecstatic when I saw Lucas again. We're destine to be together and that's what I want. I never wanted to hurt you though…

Julian: Did you every love me?  
Peyton: Of course I did. I wouldn't have been with you if I hadn't have loved you…

Julian: I'm sorry for being an ass…

Peyton: I'm sorry I hurt you

(Lucas decided to exit before either of them saw him. He could tell Peyton would be ok now)

Julian: I know… It just sucks

Peyton: that it does and if you want to spend time with Ellie all you have to do is ask

Julian: I think it's best that I don't. Once the movie is done I don't plan to be around anymore and I don't want to confuse her. She seems ok with the fact that I'm not around now so I think we'll just leave it like that. It's bad enough that I have to watch you and Lucas together now. I'm not going to watch you marry him and have a bigger family with him. It was fun while it lasted Peyton… Thank you for letting me a part of your family. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll probably always love you….

Peyton: Julian…

Julian: I know you're sorry!

(With that statement Julian walked out of the kitchen and out of her house. She knew that was the last time he'd be there. Things were going to be strictly business with them from now on. He was done trying to win her back and she was glad. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She loved Lucas and that's who she wanted to be with. She walked out and joined the rest of them in the living room. Lucas grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He heard it with his own ears… Peyton Sawyer wanted to marry him! All he had to do know was get her to Tree Hill so he could ask her! He knew how he was going to do it and where he was going to do it. He loved this woman and she loved him! They were going to be a family and maybe, just maybe they could give Ellie that brother she wanted!)

-----------------------------------------

(Nathan and Haley pull into Peyton's driveway. It was just a little after 11 in LA. All the lights in the house were on. As they got out of the car and walked to the front door they could hear the music playing. Haley knocked but no one answered. She tried the door and it was opened. They both walked in. They saw Jamie, Molly, Ellie, Lucas, Peyton, Karen and Brooke dancing around the living room to Whip it. Peyton and Brooke are laughing hysterically!)

Haley: Hello!

(Everyone turned towards the doorway)

Jamie: Momma!

(He runs and jumps into her arms)

Jamie: What are you doing here?  
Haley: We decided we are going to spend the week here with you guys!

Jamie: That's great!

Peyton: Hey you guys!

(Peyton walks over and hugs Nathan and Haley. Lucas turns off the music then walks over and hugs his brother and best friend/sister-in-law)

Lucas: I'm so glad you guys are here!

Brooke: Me too. We are all back together! I love LA

Haley: We do too! Tree Hill sucks without you guys

Molly: We're all coming to Tree Hill for the summer!  
Haley: You all are?  
Molly: Yep so Tree Hill won't suck then!  
Brooke: Oh, Mol I don't think you should say that word  
Molly: Ok momma! (looking shocked) I mean Brooke… I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you momma!  
Brooke: It's ok sweetheart. Don't get upset about it

Haley: So why are there three children still up at 11 o'clock at night?

Jamie: We are having a dance party

Haley: I can see that but it's late and little Scott and Phillip children should be in bed

Ellie: Nope. Mommy said we could stay up because today was a special day and I became a Scott. We're dancing around the house and mommy is letting Jamie, Molly and me sleep in her bed tonight!

Nathan: Where are your mommy and daddy going to sleep?  
Ellie: I don't know. My room I guess

Haley: What about Brooke?  
Brooke: Pull out couch in Peyton's office. She has a great mattress on there it's awesome!

Peyton: Well with Nathan and Haley here we're going to have to rearrange the sleeping…. Karen can take Ellie's room. The three kids can sleep in our room, Nathan and Hales in the guess room, Brooke in my office and ….  
Lucas: Where are we going to sleep?  
Peyton: I don't know! The living room I guess.

Brooke: It's just for one night. Jackson will be back tomorrow and Ellie can sleep with you and Jamie can sleep with Haley and Nathan

Nathan: nope no can do

Brooke: Why not?  
Haley: We'll tell you later

Brooke: Um ok

Ellie: Can we finish our dance party?  
Peyton: sure can! We are celebrating!

Ellie: Because I am a Scott now!  
Lucas: (picking his daughter up) You sure are!

Haley: Can we join?  
Ellie: The more the merrier!

(Brooke turns the music back on. Everyone starts dancing around the living room again. They are all together and they love it. This was the best day! Ellie was a Scott and the gang was back together again. Peyton stood watching her friends and her daughter and she knew that once they went to Tree Hill for the summer they'd never be returning to LA. She was going to start getting ready for that. There was a lot of work to do and she was ready to do it. She wanted to be home with her friends and she wanted to raise Ellie where she had been raised. It was time for Peyton Sawyer to go home….)

-------------------------------------

(Lucas was sitting on the back porch with a cup of coffee. Everyone was still sleep but he couldn't sleep on the couch any longer. Brooke decided that the pullout couch was big enough for her and Peyton so Peyton stayed in there leaving Lucas alone for the night on the couch. He didn't realize how use to sleeping with Peyton he already was. It sucked sleeping alone and he didn't want to do it again any time soon. He heard the back door open and looked up to see his mother standing there)

Lucas: Morning Ma

Karen: (with her cup of coffee sitting down next to Lucas) Morning son

Lucas: Sure is crazy here isn't it?  
Karen: It's wonderful to have your family around you

Lucas: Peyton loves it

Karen: Yes, she does

Lucas: She told Julian she wants to marry me

Karen: She did, did she?  
Lucas: Yeah she did

Karen: And you want to marry her?  
Lucas: Hell yeah!

Karen: I kind of figured that… (pulling a black box out of her robe pocket and handing it to Lucas) I thought you might like this back  
Lucas: (opening the box) Keith's ring!

Karen: Do you remember giving it back to me?  
Lucas: Sort of

Karen: You were so drunk! I didn't know what to do. You were heartbroken

Lucas: I left the love of my life because I was being stubborn

Karen: True! Anyway, you told me that there would never be another woman that could wear that ring so I might as well have it back so I could remember Keith

Lucas: I remember

Karen: I thought that maybe now you'd like to have it back so you could put it on the figure of the girl you've loved since you were 16

Lucas: I'd like that more than anything… I just don't want to do it here. I want to do it in Tree Hill

Karen: Then hang onto it until the right time… You'll know when that time is

Lucas: Thanks mom

Karen: (pulling out a little bit larger black box) I want you to have these too…

(Lucas takes the box and opens it. There is a gold wedding band with the same diamonds that the engagement ring has on it and then a plain one.)

Karen: Keith and I bought those the weekend before the school shooting…

Lucas: Mom, I can't

Karen: I had them engraved before I brought them to you. Read them

(Lucas looked in the inside of the ring… Peyton's said I'll be seeing you and Lucas' said True Love Always.)

Lucas: Mom, I can't….

Karen: I thought that was fitting.  
Lucas: It's perfect. We can't take your rings though mom

Karen: They go with the engagement ring. They belong together and they belong on your and Peyton's fingers, when the time is right

Lucas: (hugging his mom) Thank you

Karen: You're welcome. I'm going to go make breakfast. Don't make the same mistake twice Lucas. You have been given a second chance with Peyton and you need to make the best of it. She loves you kiddo and you love her. Remember that!

(Karen hugs Lucas and then walks into the house. Lucas sits on the swing looking at the rings. A smile takes over his face. He takes his ring out of the box and puts it on his ring finger. He looks at it and smiles. He couldn't wait to be married to Peyton. He wanted to be more than her boyfriend he wanted to be her husband. He hoped they could have a Tree Hill wedding… He had a perfect place for it, if she was ok with it. He was going to have to get her to Tree Hill or wait until summer to ask her. Either way he was ready now with Keith's ring nothing could go wrong.)

-------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoy the update! Review please!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Happy House Happy Heart**

(Casting with Julian was a bitch, especially when it came to casting Peyton! Lucas wouldn't budge and neither would Julian. They decided the only way they were going to get a Peyton was if Peyton herself came in and picked her. Peyton was sitting at the casting table with Julian and Lucas, neither of them talking to the other one. Peyton was a little uncomfortable.)

Peyton: So you've cast the rest of the movie?  
Julian: Yep but Lucas is being pigheaded about you!

Lucas: And Julian's being an ass about you!  
Peyton: Oh, this should be fun! How many girls do you have lined up for me to see today?  
Julian: Our top 3

Peyton: Ok

Julian: Are you ready?  
Peyton: I guess

(The three sit and listen and watch three young actresses trying to portray Peyton. She listens as they read and smiles thinking back to all her and Lucas has been through. She grabs his hand and smiles at him. She recalled the day they are reading and she remember how much she disliked Lucas at the time but really secretly loved him. The three young ladies leave and Julian and Lucas both turn to look at Peyton)

Peyton: I like the second one. She reminds me of myself somehow!  
Lucas: She remembered me of you too

Julian: (kind of pissy) Fine Peyton number 2 it is!

Peyton: Julian, that's how I was in high school

Julian: Emo?!  
Peyton: Sadly yes! I was an emotional wreck!  
Julian: that's hard for me to believe

Peyton: I know but it's true

Julian: Then Emo Peyton it is!

Lucas: So we're done now?  
Julian: For now. We all have to be on a plane and in Tree Hill in a few days

Lucas: I can't believe it's already Thursday

Peyton: Me either (looking sad)  
Lucas: But you and Ellie are going to come to Tree Hill soon right?  
Peyton: As soon and I can get away then we'll be there all summer!  
Lucas: (kissing her) This sucks! I'm going to miss you terribly!  
Peyton: That makes two of us!

Julian: That's the way it works! (kind of angrily)

Peyton: Well I should get going. I have to pick Molly, Ellie and Jamie up from school

Lucas: Where's my mom?

Peyton: I treated her to a spa day!

Lucas: By herself?  
Peyton: Nope with Haley!

Lucas: That was nice of you

Peyton: I try

Lucas: What about Nathan?  
Peyton: Nathan's at school with the kids but he doesn't have a car

Lucas: Oh, yeah I forgot. You didn't make them all get cars!  
Peyton: That would have been pointless!  
Lucas: (leaning over and kissing her) True

Peyton: See you tonight. Try not t kill each other!  
Julian: I can't make any promises!  
Peyton: Play nice Julian

Julian: Fine!  
Peyton: Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We're going to have Molly so Brooke and Jackson can have the night to themselves. We'll have game night or something

Julian: I don't know

Lucas: You should

Julian: (looking surprised) Really?  
Lucas: Yeah

Julian: Ok, what time?  
Peyton: 6

Julian: Ok

Peyton: See you then. Bye Luke

Lucas: Love you

Peyton: (leaning over the table and kissing him) Love you too

(Peyton walks out of the room)

Julian: She is something else!  
Lucas: That she is

Julian: You're lucky

Lucas: Don't I know it!  
Julian: Just don't hurt her again, Luke! You weren't here and you didn't see how broken she was when she gave birth to Ellie without you. She's an amazing woman, mother, girlfriend, friend she deserves to be happy and if she wants that with you then I wish you two all the best of luck

Lucas: Really?  
Julian: really but that doesn't mean I like you or that I won't stop being a throne in your side when it comes to her because I love her and I think I always will!

Lucas: Ok, then…

Julian: Well we're all set so I guess I'll see you tonight

Lucas: Sounds good

(Julian and Lucas stand up and walk out of TRIC West. Lucas has a smile on his face because he feels like him and Julian have finally come to peace with Peyton. He knows he'll never hurt her again and he can prove that to everyone)

---------------------------------------

(Brooke is sitting in the airport texting Millie on her Blackberry. She can't wait to see Jackson. He's finally home and she has missed him so much. She hears the announcement for his plane and heads to the gate. He is the first one off. She runs to greet him. He picks her up in his arms and kisses her. She kisses him back. He holds her for a minute and then sets her down. He kisses her again before talking to her)

Jackson: God you're beautiful and I missed you!  
Brooke: I missed you too

Jackson: How's Molly?  
Brooke: She can't wait to see you. Peyton's picking them up from school. We're going to meet them for lunch, if you're up to it. I also asked Peyton to keep Molly tonight if that's alright with you?  
Jackson: Sure as long and I get to spend some time with her first

Brooke: I thought all afternoon!  
Jackson: That sounds great!  
Brooke: How was New York?  
Jackson: Productive!  
Brooke: Great!

Jackson: Don't you want to know what I was doing there?  
Brooke: Working I'm guessing

Jackson: Brooke, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to get mad at me or think I'm assuming things I shouldn't

Brooke: (smiling at him) Ok, what's up?  
Jackson: Let's get my bags and get out of here. I want to go some place we can talk  
Brooke: Ok

(They walk over to the baggage claim and he grabs his bags. They walk out with their hands entwined with huge smiles on their faces. They walk to Brooke's car and she hands him the keys. He loads his stuff in the back and then opens the passenger side door for Brooke. She gets into the car and leans towards him and kisses him. He gets in and drives to a near by coffee shop. He parks the car and rushes to open to door for Brooke. They walk into the shop holding hands. They sit down and order coffee)

Jackson: I really missed you

Brooke: I missed you too. I've never really missed someone like I missed you while you were gone

Jackson: I know the feeling. Brooke, I really care about you…

Brooke: I care about you too

(Brooke would never tell him she loved him first even though she did. He was everything she wanted and more… He was giving her the one thing she had been dying for but afraid to tell anyone… a little girl. A smiles consumes her face)

Jackson: What are you thinking about?  
Brooke: You and Molly

Jackson: You and Molly were all I thought about in New York

Brooke: We missed you a ton but Mol and I bonded so much. She's an angel  
Jackson: She loves you Brooke. You're all she talks about when you're not around. She's really bonded with you and I think her life would never be the same without…. You've make us so happy, Brooke

Brooke: You and Molly make me happy

Jackson: I have to tell you what I did in New York  
Brooke: ok

Jackson: I went there to see if I could get transferred to our New York office

Brooke: You're leaving me? (smiling on the inside knowing the truth)  
Jackson: Heavens no! I'm moving to New York so I can be with you… Actually Molly and I are moving to Tree Hill for the summer!  
Brooke: (Smiling) You are?!

Jackson: I talked to Peyton and she said she and Ellie were planning on spending the summer in Tree Hill there is no way I can expect my girls to stay in LA without their best friends so I talked to Molly and we decided we want to spend the summer in Tree Hill with you!  
Brooke: You'd do that for me?  
Jackson: Of course I would… I love you, Brooke!  
Brooke: (a look of shocked consumed her face) What?!  
Jackson: Oh God too soon?!  
Brooke: Um… no not at all. I just can't believe…

Jackson: I have been careful with my heart since Molly's mom left me and I've dated and met new people but no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I just knew that you were something special Brooke Davis and that you would change my life forever and you have. I want to spend all the time I can with you and I want you to be happy with your family. They're all going to be in Tree Hill and so are we

Brooke: (leaning over the table and kissing him) Thank you baby!  
Jackson: Oh, you are so welcome. I have a realtor looking for a house for Mol and me

Brooke: the hell you are! I have a house in Tree Hill and it's big enough for all of us

Jackson: I can't expect you to let us live with you  
Brooke: Honey, I can't have it any other way. We live together now why wouldn't we live together in Tree Hill?  
Jackson: Are you sure?  
Brooke: I've never been more sure of anything in my life

Jackson: Are we ok with the three little words I said?  
Brooke: We are…

Jackson: Can I say it again?  
Brooke: If you want too!  
Jackson: Brooke Davis, I am head over heels in love with you and I hope I can continue to make you happy  
Brooke: You're off to a good start, baby

Jackson: What time are we meeting Peyton and the kids?  
Brooke: In about 15 minutes so we better get going

Jackson: Ok baby

(Jackson throws some money on the table and they walk out hand and hand. Brooke is overcome with joy! He loves her…. She's been waiting for that. She loved him too and she'd tell him soon when she can get the nerve to do so)

-----------------------------------------------

(Peyton, Ellie and Molly are sitting in a restaurant waiting for Brooke and Jackson. Nathan and Jamie decided to go play basketball with Lucas since he was done with the movie for the day. Peyton was reading an article about her in Rolling Stone. She couldn't believe she had finally made it into Rolling Stone magazine. Ellie and Molly were drawing and sitting quietly. Ellie looked at her mommy and smiles)

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: What's up El?  
Ellie: Do you think daddy's going to miss us when he leaves?  
Peyton: Of course he will

Ellie: Maybe if you marry him he won't leave!  
Peyton: El, not again!

Molly: Maybe you and Brooke can get married to our daddies at the same time!  
Peyton: Not you too Molly!

Molly: We want families

Peyton: You have families

Ellie: Not real families

Peyton: Stop you two!

Ellie: Ok, mommy. I just really…

Peyton: Want a baby brother! I know you do El but not right now. Mommy promises that one day she'll give you a little brother or sister ok?

Ellie: Really?  
Peyton: Really… (smiling since all she's been thinking about lately is marrying Lucas and having another baby with him)

Ellie: Will my daddy be it's daddy too?  
Peyton: I sure hope so!

Ellie: Yeah! Ok, mommy I can wait!

Peyton Good!  
Molly: I want a baby brother too! Do you think Brooke with give me one?  
Brooke: (walking up) Give you what, sweetie?  
Molly: A baby brother

Brooke: (face dropping) Not today but maybe another day!  
Molly: (Smiling) Really?

Brooke: Really!  
Molly: thanks Brooke! Where's daddy?  
Brooke: Parking the car he'll be right in  
Molly: Great!

(Jackson walks in and Molly runs over and jumps into his arms)

Molly: Daddy!  
Jackson: (hugging her) Hi baby girl! I missed you so much  
Molly: I missed you too but I has so much fun with mommy! (She stopped) I mean Brooke

Jackson: (looking at Brooke) I'm glad sweetheart.

Molly: (looking sad) Sometimes I slip and call Brooke mommy! She doesn't get mad though daddy she just tells me it's ok… (looking at him) It's ok if I slip isn't it daddy?  
Jackson: Of course it is sweetheart. (he smiles at Brooke and she nods at him)  
Molly: (whispering) Can she be my mommy?  
Jackson: (whispering back) We'll see… if she wants to be

Molly: (smiling) Yes!

(Jackson puts Molly down and joins the rest of them at the table)

Jackson: Hey Peyton!  
Peyton: Jackson! How was New York?  
Jackson: Everything went well. We're going to Tree Hill for the summer!  
Ellie/Molly: Yes!

Peyton: I'm so excited! This is going to be the best summer ever!  
Brooke: It sure is and maybe I'll be making a certain Sawyer a wedding dress!

Peyton: Stop already! The girls want brothers you want to make a wedding dress! Stop!

Jackson: Excuse me, brothers?  
Peyton: Oh, yeah Molly and Ellie asked Brooke and I to have baby brothers for them!

Jackson: (looking at Molly) And what did Brooke say when you asked her that?  
Molly: She said not today but maybe another day and Peyton promised Ellie she would have a baby too!

Jackson: (looking at Brooke who's face was red) She did, did she?  
Molly: Yeah and Jamie told us that when two people really love each other they put a baby in the mommy's tummy and it grows there

Ellie: And then the mommy has to go to the hospital and she screams a lot and the baby comes out of her private part! Is that true mommy?  
Peyton: Where did Jamie hear that?!  
Ellie: he said Aunt Haley's been watching shows on TV where women are having babies

(Peyton and Brooke look at each other)

Brooke: Are they?  
Peyton: She hasn't said anything

Brooke: We should ask her

Peyton: She'll tell us when she ready too  
Jackson: So wait back up…. You two want to have babies?

Peyton: I do

Brooke: (looking at her shocked) I thought….

Peyton: Please!

Brooke: Start trying!  
Peyton: No, not until we're….

Brooke: You totally are hoping I get to make you a wedding dress this summer! I knew it!  
Peyton: (smiling) ok, Brooke enough… You promised Molly a baby too!  
Brooke: (looking embarrassed) So?  
Jackson: You want one too?  
Brooke: If all my friends are having them I should do it too!  
Jackson: With me?  
Brooke: (Smiling at him) Maybe….

Ellie: So are we all having babies?  
Peyton: Not today but maybe another day…

Jackson: (Smiling) Yeah maybe another day

Peyton: But if you ask me again I'm going to change my mind! No more baby talk!

Ellie: (crossing her heart) I promise

Brooke: You either, Molly!  
Molly: (following what Ellie did) I promise too

Jackson: (leaning over to Brooke) Can we talk about it later?  
Brooke: (Smiling) I'd like that

Jackson: Me too!

Peyton: get a room!  
Brooke: Working on it  
Peyton: Let's just order

(Everyone laughs. Brooke couldn't believe she just told Jackson she wanted to have his baby. She couldn't believe she wanted to have his baby. What the hell was going on with her? She really loved him. Brooke Davis style: fast and furious. She knew though that it felt right and no amount of time could make her feel differently. She wanted to be with this man and his daughter and she wanted to continue a family with him! She was also glad that Peyton was finally ready to move things further with Lucas. She knew that this summer there'd either be a wedding or a baby or both hopefully the baby didn't come out at the wedding!)

-------------------------------------------------

(Peyton was setting out bowls of chips and she put out the chip dip Ellie loved. Ellie, Jamie, and Molly were setting up Apples to Apples and Lucas was lying on the couch. Karen and Haley weren't back yet but they were going to stop and pick up dinner. Nathan was sitting in the living room watching a basketball game. Peyton walks into the living room and plops down on the couch on Lucas' legs)

Lucas: Ouch!  
Nathan: She weighs like 10 pounds!

Lucas: It still hurt. If you wanted to sit here babe you should have just asked

Peyton: (getting up and looking sad) I was just trying….

Lucas: (pulling her back down on top of him) Just trying to turn me on in the living room?  
Nathan: ok gross the kids, me, the dog! Get a room

Peyton: Nah, we've done that enough!

Lucas: Honey, you can't ever have too much of that!  
Nathan: Girls can!  
Lucas: Not getting any?  
Nathan: Oh no Hales has been more than willing  
Peyton: Ok gross, kids, me, dog!

(The front door opens and Haley and Karen walk in carrying a bucket of chicken)

Lucas: You brought fried chicken for dinner?  
Karen: Yeah, what's wrong with that?  
Lucas: Nothing I guess

(The doorbell rings. Lucas gets up to answer it. Julian is standing there)

Lucas: Julian  
Julian: Lucas

(The guys walk into the living room where Peyton, Haley and Karen were setting up dinner)

Peyton: Hey Julian

Julian: Hey Peyt. Thanks again for the invite

Peyton: Anytime  
Lucas: We're eating in the living room?  
Peyton: Sure, picnic style. It should be fun  
Lucas: I swear you have lost your mind woman!  
Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: Because you never eat in the living room!  
Peyton: When I lived in a one room studio on the west side we always ate in the living room!  
Lucas: That's because your dining room and your living room was the same place!  
Peyton: Whatever are you hungry or not?  
Lucas: I'm starving  
Karen: Then let's eat

(The gang sits down on the floor and Peyton, Karen and Haley help the kids make plates while the guys dig in. Peyton rolls her eyes at Lucas as he take a bite out of a biscuit)

Lucas: What?!  
Peyton: Nothing (shaking her head)  
Lucas: What's the matter?  
Karen: I think she's shaking her head because as you guys are shoving your faces none of you thought about your children!  
Julian: In my defense I don't have any children!  
Peyton: That you know of!  
Julian: Hey!  
Peyton: I'm just kidding

(Julian smiled at her. They were healing and they were getting back to the place they were before they ever started dating. If he couldn't have her love he was glad that he could have her friendship. They gang ate happily making small talk and getting ready for game night. They all had smiles on their face because they were content and happy)

---------------------------------------

(Brooke wanted to stay in with Jackson and he was completely fine with that. He really missed her and after lunch today he felt that their relationship was heading to a completely different place. Could you really be in love with someone after a few months? Brooke wondered. Peyton loved Lucas after one look so it must be possible! Jackson walks in carrying two glasses of wine)

Jackson: What are you thinking about?  
Brooke: Everything…

Jackson: Is that good?  
Brooke: I don't know. Do you think we've rushed into everything?  
Jackson: I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for you and now that I found you I can't let you go

Brooke: I feel the same way…  
Jackson: I think you and I are great! I think we have a beautiful future ahead of us even if we've only been together a few months

Brooke: What about after the summer?  
Jackson: What do you mean?  
Brooke: Peyton isn't going to want to come home after the summer… She's going to want to stay in Tree Hill what are we going to do then?  
Jackson: We'll stay!  
Brooke: Really?  
Jackson: Really…. I've already asked that if the summer goes well to be permanently transferred to New York

Brooke: (smiling) Really? Why?  
Jackson: Because Brooke Davis I am head over heels in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you!  
Brooke: I love you!

Jackson: (taken back but her words) What?  
Brooke: I love you.  
Jackson: I love you too

Brooke: I know you told me early today and I wanted to say it so badly but I was afraid but I'm not afraid anymore… I love you and I love Molly

Jackson: (getting up) I'll be right back

(He walks down the hallway to his room and returns to the living room. He gets down on one knee…. Brooke faces drops.)

Brooke: What are you….

Jackson: While in New York I went to Tiffany's. You don't have to say yes and we don't have to get married now but I want you to know this is where I see us heading… This is where I'd like us to head. I have never in my life felt this way and I know with your strength and kind-heart we can make it through anything!  
Brooke: (with a tear in her eye) Are you asking?  
Jackson: I don't know how do you feel about it?  
Brooke: Why don't ask and find out?  
Jackson: Are you sure?  
Brooke: Jack…

(Jackson, already on his knee, opens the box slowly to show Brooke a beautiful 4 cart princess cut ring with diamonds on each side. The ring is beautiful… She smiles at him)

Jackson: I know it's so soon and if you want to change your mind I'll understand… I just feel this is right, you and me, you stopped my heart that day at Ellie's birthday party and I have been in love with you ever since. I want to make you my wife Brooke Davis and the mother to my daughter…. I promise that the road ahead will not be smooth but we will face it together… I also promise to keep the lines of communication open and keep you near your friends… Brooke Davis, will you marry me?

Brooke: (crying now) Yes! Jackson I would love to marry you!  
Jackson: (looking shocked) Really?  
Brooke: really

(Jackson slips the ring on Brooke finger and then kisses her deeply. She returns the kiss and smiles at him)

Brooke: We have to…

Jackson: I know go to Peyton's! I grabbed my keys when I grabbed the ring!  
Brooke: I couldn't be happier

Jackson: If you change your mind….

Brooke: Baby, I won't! You should know by now I'm not one to make decisions and then change my mind

Jackson: You're also fast and furious and I love that about you

Brooke: I just love that you love me

Jackson: I also love that you want to have a baby with me…  
Brooke: I want a baby more than anything but you've already given me a child and I couldn't have asked for a better one

Jackson: Molly's great at the same time I understand that you'll want to have your own children… (looking down)  
Brooke: She is mine! I mean I'd never think of her any differently. I'll love her has much as I love any children we might ever have. Molly will be just as much my daughter and any child of ours. I would never make her feel differently then that!  
Jackson: God I love you  
Brooke: (kissing him and pulling him onto the couch with her) Ok, ok we can celebrate later. Let's go tell everyone!

(Jackson gets off the couch and holds his hand out to Brooke. She takes it and they walk for the door. They head to the car and drive off. They can't wait to tell their friends. Brooke just hopes Peyton won't be disappointed in her or think she's rushing into it. She knows it's right in her heart. She's spent every day with him and she knows she loves him and wants to marry him. She looks at the ring on her finger and starts playing with it. Jackson notices and smiles. He can't believe she said yes. He wasn't expecting to ask her tonight… He just wanted her to know that he loved her and was hoping that marriage would be in their future. Things turned out better than he expected. Life was really, really good!)

-------------------------------------------

(Peyton, Lucas, Ellie and Molly were lying on the couch. Nathan, Haley and Jamie were in one of the oversized chairs and Karen had gone to bed. Peyton had decided that Ellie didn't have to go to school the next day because they were having so much fun. She'd have to call Jackson later and tell him she kept Molly home too. He'd probably be mad but he'd understand. With everyone getting ready to leave soon she wanted Ellie to have as much time possible with them. The front door opens and Champ starts barking)

Peyton: Did you forget something, Julian  
Brooke: (walking in) I don't know if he did but we came over to see what was going on here!  
Peyton: Hey best friend! Good to see you!

Molly: (sleepily) momma, what are you doing here… I mean Brooke I'm sorry!  
Brooke: Come here baby girl you don't have to be sorry!

Ellie: (noticing the shiny ring on Brooke's finger before anyone else) Aunt Brooke, did you get a new ring?  
Brooke: Oh my God Ellie you are so observant!  
Ellie: Is that good?  
Brooke: Sometimes

(Everyone sits up and stares at Brooke. Jackson finally enters the house. He notices that everyone is looking at Brooke and he gets a little nervous. He sees Peyton's face and prays she ok with it. He knows that the only person in that room that could make Brooke change her mind or double think this situation was Peyton and he didn't want her to do that)

Jackson: What are you all staring at?  
Ellie: Aunt Brooke's new ring!  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Brooke?!  
Brooke: (holding up her hand) Ok, I guess I'll just come out with it. Jackson asked me to marry him and I said yes

Peyton: (smiling, jumping off the couch and rushing to her best friend to hug her) Brooke, oh my God this is amazing! I can't believe it! You are going to get married! Wow!  
Lucas: (following Peyton's lead but a little upset because he wanted him and Peyton to get married first) Congratulations, Brooke Jackson. This is great!  
Brooke: Thank you Lucas

(Nathan gives his hugs and congratulations but Haley just sits in the chair dumbfounded)

Haley: You can't! Brooke are you out of your mind?! You've only be together for a few months. You can't marry someone you just met!

Nathan: Hales!

Haley: She doesn't know anything about him! Brooke you live in Tree Hill and he lives in LA what are you going to do about that?!  
Brooke: We're moving to Tree Hill I mean if Peyton ends up staying there. We want Ellie and Molly to be together….

Jackson: And I can't be married to Brooke if she's away from Peyton! God that would be a mess!

Peyton: (smiling) That it would

Haley: This is insane! (looking at Lucas, Peyton and Nathan) You three really don't see anything wrong with this?!  
Peyton: No, and to be honest I can't believe you do.  
Haley: What does that mean?!  
Lucas: Well Hales you ran off and got married at 17! Plus you and Nathan weren't together that long before you did it!  
Haley: That's different I knew Nathan  
Peyton: the hell you did! I was his girlfriend like days before you hooked up!

Haley: This isn't about me it's about Brooke!  
Peyton: That's right it's about Brooke and we are so happy for her and if you can't be supportive than sit your ass down and shut up!

(Jackson smiles. Peyton's on board! He had nothing to worry about!)

Haley: Peyton, I can't believe….

Lucas: Hales, let it go! Peyton's right… Brooke looks extremely happy and she deserves it!

(Ellie walks up and kicks Lucas in the shin as hard as she could and Molly runs up and hugs Jackson)

Lucas: (jumping and screaming) Shit! Ellie that hurt!

Peyton: (Grabbing Ellie's hand) Elizabeth, why on Earth would you kick your daddy?!  
Ellie: He's a loser!  
Peyton: oh my God! Why would you say that?  
Ellie: Because Jackson asked Aunt Brooke to marry him so why hasn't daddy asked you to marry him? I want to be married too!

Peyton: (laughing slightly) you realize El that when mommy and daddy get married you're not getting married too…

(Lucas turns ands smiles at her… She just said when… not if… when! Yes! He was getting to her. They were going to get married! He knew she already told Julian she wanted to marry him but this was different she just said it in front of everyone… when! Yes! They needed to get to Tree Hill so he could ask her!)

Ellie: I sort of am… I mean I don't get to say I do or have a husband but I get to be a family with my daddy and mommy and my baby…. Oops, almost forgot I can't talk about that anymore!

(Peyton smiles at her. Brooke bends down and picks her up)

Brooke: El, don't worry about it. Aunt Brooke might have gotten engaged before your mommy and daddy but don't worry they'll get married

Ellie: How do you know?  
Brooke: because they are in love!

Ellie: Daddy, is Aunt Brooke right? Will you and mommy get married?  
Lucas: Honey, let's focus on Aunt Brooke's happy news right now!

Ellie: (pushing Brooke to put her down) Fine! (running over and hugging Molly with a big smile on her face) Molly, I'm happy you're going to get Aunt Brooke as your mommy! I mean my mommy is the best but she'll be a good mommy too!

Brooke: Thanks El

Ellie: No, Molly is really lucky Aunt Brooke to have you as her mommy!

Molly: Are you really going to be my mommy now?  
Brooke: If you want me to be

Molly: (running over and hugging Brooke) Yes, yes, yes!!!!

Brooke: Then that I will be!

Molly: (looking at her daddy) Daddy?  
Jackson: What honey?  
Molly: Can I call Brooke mommy now?  
Jackson: Oh, honey I don't know. That's up to Brooke. It might be too soon for that…

Molly: (looking sad) Ok, I won't then

Brooke: you didn't even ask me!  
Molly: (looking at Brooke) Can I call you mommy?  
Brooke: Absolutely!

Molly: (Smiling) REALLY?!  
Brooke: Really

(Molly hugs Brooke and Ellie joins in)

Ellie: Molly, now we're going to be family!

Molly: I know I can't wait! This is awesome!

Ellie: Aunt Brooke can we wear pretty white dresses in your wedding?

Peyton: El, you don't even know if Aunt Brooke is going to ask you to be in her wedding. That's rude to ask!

Ellie: (looking sad) Oh, I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to be rude. I just thought that since I was Aunt Brooke's Goddaughter I'd get to be in her wedding with my best friends Molly and Jamie!

Peyton: Now Jamie's going to be in the wedding too?  
Ellie: I would think so since Aunt Brooke is his Godmother too!  
Jamie: I want to be in the wedding too!

Haley: Jamie!  
Nathan: Haley, if you don't have anything nice to say then…

Haley: Oh you are so in the dog house!

Nathan: that's fine!

Karen: (walking into the room rubbing her eyes) What in the heck is going on down here?! I could hear you all the way upstairs!  
Lucas: Sorry Ma

Peyton: Brooke's getting married!  
Karen: What?! You've only known each other for a few months!  
Brooke: (looking sad) Oh…

Karen: But I am so happy for you! Time is relevant when you're in love! I wish I would have married Keith the first time he asked me!  
Peyton: I know what you mean. It's so much better to live spontaneously then live with regrets… (Her eyes meeting Lucas')  
Nathan: And hell look at Hales and me we got married at 17 and we're still going strong!  
Haley: We were until you were a dick!

Nathan: You still love me!

Haley: that I do!

Karen: Ok, so why don't you couples go out and celebrate this awesome news and I'll watch the kids!

Peyton: I'm in my pajamas

Lucas: go get something sexy on because my mom's right we're going out!

Peyton: Brooke?  
Brooke: I'm up for it!

Nathan: We're in! (looking at Haley)  
Haley: (sighing) We're in

Jackson: Great! This is so amazing!  
Brooke: You think that now… (laughing) These guys are part of the package and my family here are very opinionated and they like to butt in on very situation that will arise, especially (pointing at Peyton) that one!

Peyton: Oh whatever! I do not butt in where I am not wanted!  
Lucas: (laughing) Ok, Peyt

Peyton: Whatever Mr. I'm Always Saving the World!  
Lucas: Well if I wasn't always saving the world where would you be?  
Peyton: Not fair!  
Lucas: But true

Brooke: oh my God! Get a room!  
Lucas: Oh we will but right now we're going to go out and celebrate

Peyton: I'll be back in 10

Haley: (smiling) It will take me 15

Lucas: It might take Peyton 20! (Smiling and grabbing her hand to walk upstairs)

(The two couples disappear upstairs and Brooke walks over to sit on the couch. Jackson follows her. Molly jumps up on Brooke's lap and Ellie sits on the floor with Jamie)

Karen: I'm going to go make some popcorn, kids… who wants to help?  
Ellie: I do Grandma Karen  
Jamie: Me too

Molly: Hey don't forget about me!

(Brooke mouths thank you to Karen and Karen nods as she heads into the kitchen with the kids)

Brooke: I'm sorry  
Jackson: For what?  
Brooke: Hales' reaction

Jackson: Did it make you want to change your mind?  
Brooke: Honestly…

Jackson: Of course

Brooke: No! I love Hales and she's a great friend but the only person's reaction I was worried about what Peyton's. She's more than my friend she's my sister and if she wouldn't have been supportive it would have killed me…

Jackson: I knew that and I was so happy when I saw her face!  
Brooke: Me too

(Brooke leans over and kisses Jackson. She was so happy! She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she was getting her happy ever after before Peyton but at the same time maybe it would get Lucas off his ass and ask her! She hoped so. The gang came back downstairs and the headed out. There was a lot to celebrate! Things were definitely going to change but for the better! She couldn't wait. She was hoping her and Jackson could get married this summer in Tree Hill… Now maybe there could be two weddings… How cool would that be if her and Peyton could get married together!)

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is sitting in her quiet house. Everyone was out for breakfast but she had a conference call about Mia's tour and couldn't go. The call was very productive and she was now drawing. She was sketching a picture of Brooke and Jackson. They both had smiles on their faces and above Brooke it read "we're getting married." The front door opened and Peyton didn't move to see who it was. She assumed they were back.)

Brooke: (from the front entrance) Best Friend you home?!  
Peyton: In here

(Brooke walks in and plops down next to Peyton)

Brooke: Where is everyone?  
Peyton: Breakfast

Brooke: Why didn't you go?  
Peyton: I had a conference call

Brooke: Oh

Peyton: Where's Jackson and Molly?  
Brooke: Breakfast… I wanted to come over and talk to you. What are you drawing?  
Peyton: (showing her) You!  
Brooke: I love it! We look so happy!  
Peyton: That's how you looked last night but today I'm not seeing the same thrill in your eyes, what's going on B. Davis?  
Brooke: (looking down) I'm sorry…

Peyton: (looking shocked) For what?  
Brooke: getting engaged  
Peyton: Are you serious? Why would you be sorry? Don't you want to marry Jackson?  
Brooke: Oh, yes more than anything! I just know that you wanted to be the one getting married and I stole your thunder!  
Peyton: Please! Don't even think twice about it! I am so happy for you and I'm sorry about the way Haley behaved last night

Brooke: (looking sad) I know I don't really want to talk to her right now!  
Peyton: I don't blame you.

Brooke: She's supposed to be supportive…

Peyton: I think she was just surprised

Brooke: I know but…

Peyton: Don't think twice about it!  
Brooke: Honestly, the only reaction I'm concerned with is yours

Peyton: I'm 100% on board with this. If you're happy, I'm happy

Brooke: You don't think it's too soon?  
Peyton: No, not at all. If you love him and you want to spend the rest of your life with him then I support you… (looking sad) I wish I wouldn't have been so stupid about my own love life… I could have been married to Lucas the last 4 years instead of wishing he'd come back. Follow your heart, B. Davis. If it's telling you it's the right thing you do it!

Brooke: (hugging Peyton) Oh, thank you! I needed to hear that! I was so scared that when we were along you'd try to talk me out of it and tell me it was a mistake and I couldn't bare that! Thank you, Peyton. You've always been there for me! We've been through hell and yet here we are best friends… no we're sisters!  
Peyton: That we are and I love you B. Davis and I will be there for you no matter what!

Brooke: I was hoping you'd say that and I love you too P. Sawyer!

Peyton: Now we have a wedding to plan!  
Brooke: I know can you believe it!  
Peyton: What are you thinking?  
Brooke: August in Tree Hill  
Peyton: Perfect!  
Brooke: Luke will be done with the movie and the kids won't be back in school yet so it should work out beautifully….

Peyton: And Ellie and I won't be heading back to LA until Labor Day weekend

Brooke: (looking sad) You're planning on coming back after the summer?  
Peyton: This is where I live Brooke. My offices are here, my home is here….

Brooke: But Lucas is in Tree Hill  
Peyton: He already said he'd move here with us

Brooke: Peyt, come on! That's not fair. You know he wants to be with you but he loves Tree Hill  
Peyton: We have all summer to worry about it. Let's just worry about wedding plans for now!  
Brooke: (smiling) Ok, but it's only February.

Peyton: Um I know and that means we only have 6 months so we better get started!

Brooke: We?  
Peyton: (looking sad) Well I am your best friend and I thought you'd want my help but if you don't…  
Brooke: No I liked the we! After all the maid of honor's job is to be the bride's bitch!

Peyton: Really?  
Brooke: Who else would be the maid of honor?

Peyton: I don't know!  
Brooke: You've been my best friend since before the beginning of time. I can't get married without you standing next to me!  
Peyton: I'd be honored!  
Brooke: And my Goddaughter is going to be one of the two cutest flower girls!  
Peyton: You don't have to ask Ellie to be a flower girl, she'll understand!  
Brooke: The hell she will! I could never break Molly's or Ellie's little hearts by not letting them walk down the aisle together in matching dresses. Plus Ellie is so special to me there is no way I could ever get married without her!  
Peyton: Thanks, Brooke

Brooke: No thank you! If you wouldn't have moved here and stayed I would have never met Jackson. I know the last 4 years have been hell but without them I'd still be sitting in New York alone and unhappy!  
Peyton: You would have moved back to Tree Hill

Brooke: Ok, true but I'd be sitting in Tree Hill alone and unhappy!  
Peyton: I think everything happens for a reason Brooke and you are meant to be with Jackson. He is a great guy and he is going to be so lucky to be married to my best friend!  
Brooke: You sure you don't think we're rushing this?  
Peyton: No, I knew I loved Lucas the first time I looked at him… I shouldn't have played all those games with him. If I would have been honest with him and myself you and I wouldn't have gone through the hell we went through.  
Brooke: We became so much stronger because of all of that though… Like you said everything happens for a reason

Peyton: Exactly so let's start planning!  
Brooke: Ok!

(Brooke and Peyton hug and then walk out of the living room into Peyton's office. They are happily talking and looking at things on line. Brooke knows it might be a little soon but she is thankful that Peyton is supporting her. She loved her best friend and realized she couldn't do any of this without her! She was grateful they found their way back to each other all those years ago! Brooke and Peyton were finally happy for the first times in their lives! Hopefully it will last)

---------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know the whole Brackson engagement is really quick but I think it capture Brooke Davis. She is never one to wait for anything and she really does love him… Don't worry there is totally going to be some Leyton drama and love and marriage. That's the goal anyway… Brooke's just going to do it first… Well maybe?


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is going to skip a little bit of time. I want to get everyone back in Tree Hill and I can't do that by keeping the story in LA! It should make sense…. I hope! **

**Also, this chapter has another oh 15 pages on my word document! Ha, Ha… I just kept writing and writing. I decided to break it apart for you guys. There will be two posts at one time. Enjoy. I was home sick from work and just worked on this between my nap breaks!!! **

**  
Thank you for all your review and please keep them coming. There what keep me writing! **

**Chapter 40: Absences breaks the heart **

(Lucas is standing in the spare bedroom in his house. There is a drop cloth on the floor and men coming in and out. He knows it's going to be a few mouths before Ellie and Peyton come home but he wants his daughter's room ready for her. He can't believe the whirl wind the last two months have been. They did casting, Brooke got engaged, his mom went home to return soon, he had to fly to Tree Hill and he hasn't seen Peyton and Ellie since he left LA… Well webcam visits but they suck! He misses tucking Ellie in and kissing Peyton good morning and Julian isn't making it any easier on him. Every Peyton scene they fight over! Julian wants to portray Peyton this way and Lucas wants it done the completely opposite! This movie is starting to suck and all he wants is to be back in LA with Peyton and Ellie! He misses them and he can see it in Peyton's eyes every time they talk that she misses him too. A man starts painting the wall purple.)

Lucas: No, it's not supposed to be purple! Ellie's favorite color is pink

Man: Your wife said to paint one wall purple and the rest pink

Lucas: I don't have a wife!  
Haley: (walking in) He's referring to me!

Lucas: this is my sister in law and did you tell them to paint one wall purple?  
Haley: I did. You told me to fix Ellie's room up so I'm fixing it up! Leave me be!  
Lucas: Fine whatever!  
Haley: Aren't you crabby today!  
Lucas: Yes I am. I've been back in Tree Hill for 2 mouths and I'm miserable. I want my family!

Haley: Lucas it's April. They're going to be here soon.

Lucas: I'm just pissy! Ellie and Peyton were supposed to come for Easter and they didn't. Peyton hasn't been able to get away once to come out here and I miss her!

Haley: Yeah, why didn't they come for spring break?  
Lucas: I don't know because every time Peyton tried to tell me why she started crying and I couldn't bare it anymore so I just told her that I'd see her soon

Haley: I'm sorry, Lucas

Lucas: Not as much as I am. I miss my girls!

Haley: I know. Two more months and they'll be here

Lucas: I hate this stupid movie!

Haley: You can't quit now!  
Lucas: I know….

Haley: Um… I need to talk to you about something

Lucas: Ok, what's up?

(Just then his cell phone starts ringing. He looks at it. The caller ID says Peyton. A smile fills his face)

Lucas: I have to take it

Haley: I'll wait

(Lucas walks back into his bedroom)

Lucas: Hi beautiful

_Ellie: Hi daddy!_

Lucas: Oh hey princess. I thought you were mommy

_Ellie: No, it's me!_

Lucas: Well I'm glad it is! What are you doing?

_Ellie: Hiding in the bathroom_  
Lucas: Why princess?

_Ellie: Mommy's upset!_

Lucas: Why?  
_Ellie: She's been crying for like an hour_

Lucas: (looking worried) El, what happened?

_Ellie: It's my fault daddy! (starting to cry)_

Lucas: Oh, honey don't cry. It's not your fault. (feeling like shit because he's not there to help them out)

_Ellie: I told her I hated her daddy and she started crying and now I can't get her to stop!_

Lucas: Elizabeth Anna Scott, why would you tell your mom you hated her?

_Ellie: I was mad at her!_  
Lucas: Why?

_Ellie: (crying harder now) Because I miss you and I hate LA and I hate Uncle Julian for taking my daddy away and I hate mommy for not letting me come to Tree Hill and I hate you for not coming back to LA to get me!_

(Lucas can hear Peyton's voice in the room now.)

Lucas: Ellie, let me talk to mommy

_Ellie: fine! (not into the phone but so Lucas can hear her) Mommy, it's daddy_

_Peyton: Luke, hello?_

Lucas: (not being able to see her face but can hear the pain in her voice) Hey, beautiful. What's going on? Ellie said you've been crying for an hour and you know she doesn't hate you, Peyt  
_Peyton: Oh, I'm not crying because she said she hates me. I'd hate me too if I were her. I'm fine now! I just know how she feels Luke. I hate Julian and I hate this stupid movie and I hate that you're in Tree Hill and I'm in LA! I hate this!_  
Lucas: I hate this too. I miss you so much

_Peyton: I miss you too_

Lucas: I love you

_Peyton: I love you too_

Lucas: If you miss me so much why didn't you guys come for spring break?  
_Peyton: (tears in her voice) I'm sorry Luke! I know we were supposed to come but we just couldn't. I had too much to take care of. I'm working all the time and my weekends are crazy and I'm trying baby I promise I'm trying to get to you. I miss you so much. I didn't think it was going to be this hard. Julian used to leave for months and I never really missed him. I can't stand going to bed without you. I've been sleeping in Ellie's room with her. This just sucks Lucas_!  
Lucas: Baby, I know. My heart breaks every day.

_Peyton: (hearing the sadness in his voice) Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. How's the movie coming?_  
Lucas: It'd be better if Julian didn't think he knew you better than I do!

_Peyton: I'm sorry. _  
Lucas: Stop saying that Peyt. You don't need to be sorry.

_Peyton: How are Hales and her boys?_  
Lucas: I don't know actually she's here right now and she wanted to tell me something and then Ellie called

_Peyton: Oh well go find out!_  
Lucas: Want to find out with me?  
_Peyton: Sure_

Lucas: Ok

(Lucas walks out of his room and back into Ellie's room)

Lucas: (To Haley) hey you said you had something to tell me and I was wondering if you wanted to tell Peyton and me together?  
Haley: Sure!

(Lucas puts the phone on speaker)

Haley: Hey Peyton  
_Peyton: Hey Hales. I miss you_

Haley: I miss you too!  
_Peyton: So Luke says you have something to share_

Haley: I do

Lucas: Spill already

Haley: Ok, so Nathan and I decided that we want to have another baby

Lucas: That's great Hales

_Peyton: Yeah I was wondering about that when Jamie told Ellie you were watching shows about women having babies. I figured you tell us when you were ready!_  
Haley: He told you guys that!

_Peyton: Oh and he told Ellie that when two people love each other they put a baby in the mommy's tummy and then it comes out of her private parts!_  
Haley: He did not!  
_Peyton: Yeah, no big deal! It's so amazing that you two want to have another baby!  
_Haley: Well…. We don't have to try anymore because this morning I found out I was pregnant! I just came from the doctor's!  
_Peyton: Oh my god! Hales I'm so happy for you! I wish I were there to give you a hug! This is amazing_  
Lucas: I'll hug her for you (hugging Haley) This is amazing

_Peyton: When did you… um conceive?_

Haley: Your house 2 months ago when we were all there!  
_Peyton: Can I tell Brooke?_  
Haley: Sure.

_Peyton: This just made my day! Thank you, Hales._

Haley: Hey Peyt?  
_Peyton: yeah?_

Haley: You know we totally want you to be this baby's Godmother!  
_Peyton: You do?_  
Haley: (hearing the surprise in her voice) Of course

_Peyton: (pausing) I'd be honored Hales. Thank you. I love you!_  
Haley: Love you too Peyt and we miss you!  
_Peyton: Yeah… we miss you too_

Lucas: I love you too Peyton

_Peyton: Baby, I love you. I'll call you later._

Lucas: Kiss El for me  
_Peyton: I'm going to go love her up!_

Lucas: Ok, love you bye baby

_Peyton: Bye_

(Lucas hangs up the phone and looks really sad)

Haley: It's going to be ok

Lucas: I just can't stand how much this is killing her

Haley: It's going to get easier… Two more months and she'll be here

Lucas: Only for the summer  
Haley: (smiling devilishly) Well I'm hoping with my due date and her being Godmother we can get her here for good!  
Lucas: Wouldn't that be great?  
Haley: We think so

(Lucas and Haley watch the painter and Haley starts telling him about the design for the room. They are laughing and Lucas puts his head down to Haley's stomach and talks to it. They laugh some more. Tree Hill was starting to look up)

----------------------------------------

(Peyton was still hanging onto phone she just hung up. She had a little smile on her face. She walked out into her bedroom. There were boxes all over the place. Ellie was sitting on her bed. Peyton came to join her)

Ellie: Mommy, I'm sorry

Peyton: For what?  
Ellie: Telling you I hate you because I don't hate you mommy. I love you. You are my mommy and I'd be so sad without you. I'm so sorry mommy! (crying and crawling onto Peyton's lap)

Peyton: I know you don't hate me El. You hate the situation we're in but mommy is working on getting us to Tree Hill, I promise

Ellie: I know. That's why we have all the boxes around the house and the for sale sign in the front yard

Peyton: That's right and that's why mommy has been working so much. I've been interviewing managers for the night club and working with my artists because once I get set up in Tree Hill they'll have to come there to record

Ellie: Mommy, are you doing all this for me?  
Peyton: For both of us Ellie  
Ellie: But daddy said he'd be back after the movie don't you think we can wait until then?  
Peyton: I thought you wanted to move to Tree Hill  
Ellie: I do mommy only if you want to

Peyton: I think I do baby girl

Ellie: Thanks mommy

Peyton: you're welcome honey

Brooke: (walking in, followed by Molly) What the hell is going on here?!

(Brooke and Molly join Peyton and Ellie on the bed)

Peyton: What do you mean?  
Brooke: there is a for sale sign in the front yard that wasn't there yesterday and there are a ton of boxes all over the house!  
Ellie: They've been here for a week Aunt Brooke

Brooke: They have?  
Ellie: Why do you think mommy wouldn't let you come in the other day?  
Brooke: Peyton, what's going on?!  
Ellie: We're moving to Tree Hill

Brooke: Just like that! You weren't even going to tell me?  
Peyton: I didn't know how to tell you… With all the wedding planning and you being so happy with Jackson and Molly and I didn't want to make you sad because El and I are leaving

Brooke: I'm going too!  
Molly: What about us?  
Brooke: Well the New York office said your daddy could work there for the summer maybe he could start earlier

Molly: Ok… this will be fun

Peyton: What about after summer?  
Brooke: I don't know but I have waited 4 years for you to come home and you're finally going to do it and I'm going to go home with you!  
Peyton: I have a lot of work to do

Brooke: I can see that! Molly and I will help you guys after school today and then you can help me pack up Jackson and Molly!

Molly: Yeah it will be fun!

Peyton: (hugging her) Thanks Brooke

Brooke: Does Lucas know?  
Peyton: no, we're going to surprise him

Brooke: When are you leaving?  
Peyton: As soon as I get the club settled, finish all the record stuff, and sell the brown stone

Brooke: Ok, well I'll help you with all of that!  
Peyton: I can't do this anymore, Brooke. I miss him so much!  
Brooke: I know Peyton and it's time we go home…

Peyton: Yeah it is. Plus it will be easier to plan a wedding in the city it's actually going to take place it!

Brooke: That it will!

(Brooke hugs Peyton and she smiles at her)

Molly: We better go talk to daddy, mommy!

Brooke: I'll go talk to daddy after Peyton and I drop you two sweet angels off at school!

Ellie: I'm not going to school today. Mommy said I didn't have to go anymore  
Brooke: P. Sawyer, she still needs to go to school  
Peyton: She doesn't want to and I'm tired of fighting with her. She just wants to be with Lucas and she cries when I leave her at school

Molly: But Ellie I'll be so sad without you at school  
Ellie: (looking at her best friend) Ok, then I'll go because I don't want you to be sad without me

Molly: (hugging Ellie) we're going to Tree Hill, El!  
Ellie: I know I'm so excited!

Molly: (looking a little sad) Now that we're going to be with Jamie, I'm I still your best friend?  
Ellie: You'll always be my best friend Mol. There isn't anyone else who could be my best friend!

Molly: Even Jamie?  
Ellie: Jamie's my best cousin, you're my best friend

Molly: Thanks El

Ellie: You're welcome Molly

(Ellie looks at Molly and holds out her knuckles. Molly holds out hers and they bump hands)

Ellie: Hoes over Bros!  
Peyton: (looking shocked) What did you just say Ellie?  
Ellie: hoes over bros that what you and Aunt Brooke always say! Then you talk about how you'll always be friends! Molly and I will always be friends we're like you and Aunt Brooke

Molly: That's cool (she holds out her knuckles again to Ellie) Hoes over bros, Ellie!  
Ellie: (bumping them) Hoes over bros!  
Brooke: ok, girls that cute that you want to be like us but we always say buds over studs not hoes over bros!

Ellie: no you don't

Brooke: ok then you two 4 year olds should say buds over studs because that sounds better for little kids

Ellie: Then you and mommy should say that too

Peyton: (holding out her knuckles to Brooke) Buds over Studs

Brooke: (hitting her hand) Buds over studs!

(The four girls start laughing)

Peyton: Ellie go get ready for school!  
Ellie: ok mommy  
Molly: I'll go with you but I want to ask Peyton something first

Peyton: What's up Mol?  
Molly: Well Ellie calls mommy Aunt Brooke so I was wondering if I could call you Aunt Peyton? I don't have any aunts so I was hoping you'd be my aunt now….

Peyton: I'd love to be your aunt so yes you can call me Aunt Peyton!

Molly: (hugging her) Thanks, Aunt Peyton  
Brooke: Go with El now so she can get dressed

Molly: Ok

(Ellie and Molly skip out of the room. Brooke hugs Peyton. Peyton smiles at her.)

Peyton: (looking at Brooke) How's that all going? You know her calling you mommy!  
Brooke: Oh my God! At first it was a little weird but I love it. Every time I hear it my heart skips a beat!

Peyton: Oh it is so good to see you so happy!

Brooke: I know. Isn't it  
Peyton: Oh my God I almost forgot! I talked to Haley this morning  
Brooke: how is tutor mom?  
Peyton: Good guess what?  
Brooke: What?  
Peyton: I'm going to be a Godmother  
Brooke: How is that possible! I'm not pregnant!

Peyton: No you're not!

Brooke: (thinking about it) Then… OH MY GOD! Tutor Mom is preggers again?!  
Peyton: Yep

Brooke: How far along?  
Peyton: 2 months

Brooke: really?  
Peyton: Yeah, apparently being here in LA was lucky for them  
Brooke: Lucky for me too! (smiling) This is so great. We have to go home now!  
Peyton: I know that's what I was thinking when she asked me. How can I be a Godmother if I'm living in LA

Brooke: I'm ready to go home… I just hope Jackson is ready to go to Tree Hill

Peyton: He is.

Ellie: (reappearing in the door) Come on mommy and Aunt Brooke we're going to be late!  
Molly: Yeah mommy and Aunt Peyton let's go!

(The two little girls skip off)

Brooke: I still can't believe you're uprooting your daughter and moving her across the country to be with Lucas  
Peyton: I know because he loves Tree Hill and I know once I step foot back there I won't be able to come back to LA. That's why I put all this in motion. I want to be in Tree Hill with Lucas

Brooke: Are you going to marry him?  
Peyton: You know that I want too. I'm just hoping he asks me

Brooke: I'm sure he will

Peyton: How are you feeling about the whole marriage thing?

Brooke: (Smiling widely) I'm doing great with it!  
Peyton: I'm just checking. Making sure you aren't getting cold feet

Brooke: I'm not I'm just hoping that my best friend and I can get married together!  
Peyton: What?  
Brooke: I'm thinking Tree Hill's never had a double wedding… twice as many things to go wrong…

Peyton: Brooke!

Ellie: (walking back in with Molly) Mommy come on. Now we really are going to be late!  
Peyton: Ok, we're coming

Brooke: We'll talk more later!

(Peyton, Brooke, Ellie and Molly walk downstairs and out of the house. They get into the car. Brooke is driving and Peyton is making phone calls the girls are talking and giggling in the backseat. Brooke is lost in her thought. She loves this life, taking the girls to school with her best friend. She's wanted this for so long. She hopes Jackson's as excited to go to Tree Hill as she and Peyton are.)

---------------------------------------

(Brooke had dropped Peyton off at the night club. Something was off about her lately. She hoped it was just the fact that Peyton is trying to wrap up her life in LA so she can go to Tree Hill and that nothing else was going on! Brooke walked into an office building. The receptionist smiled at her)

Receptionist: Good morning, Ms. Davis

Brooke: hi, Jill could you please let Jackson know I'm here

Jill: He told me that as long as he wasn't in a meeting I'm supposed to send you right back so go right ahead

Brooke: Thanks, Jill  
Jill: can I bring you some coffee?  
Brooke: That would be great!

(Brooke walked down the hall and stopped at an office door. She knocked lightly)

Jackson: (From the other side of the door) Come in

(Brooke walks in. Jackson is on the phone but smiles when he sees her.)

Jackson: I'll be in New York next week. (pausing) No, I'm sure. (pausing) Ok, thank you (hanging up the phone) Hey beautiful!

Brooke: Hi, how are you?  
Jackson: better now that you're here

(Jackson gets up and walks over to kiss her. They share a deep and passionate kiss.)

Jackson: I have bad news

Brooke: What?  
Jackson: I have to go to New York. Since I made them give me a job out there they want me to go out and handle this huge lawsuit. It's going to be pretty big and I'm going to be gone for a long time.  
Brooke: (smiling) really?  
Jackson: Well don't act so upset about it?!  
Brooke: This is great news Jackson! Everything is falling into place!

Jackson: I don't understand why you're so excited!  
Brooke: I just left Peyton. She's wigging out. She's selling the brown stone and heading back to Tree Hill. I was coming here to see if you could go to New York early so we could go home with my friends and now if you have to go to New York Molly and I can go to Tree Hill and we can all be back together!  
Jackson: (wrapping his arms around Brooke) Well this is working out nicely

Brooke: Molly was pretty excited this morning when we were at Peyton and Ellie's. She asked Peyton if she could call her Aunt Peyton. It was so cute  
Jackson: I love how you love my daughter and you know she loves you Brooke… (looking into her eyes) We both do

Brooke: I love both of you too

Jackson: I know these last few mouths have been the best months of my life. Molly is so happy and I haven't been this happy since Molly was born. We love being with you Brooke: I love being with you

Jackson: That's great since we're going to spend the rest of our lives together

Brooke: Exactly and it will be much easier to plan our wedding in Tree Hill  
Jackson: Then we better get there ASAP because I want the wedding to be an easy thing for you!

Brooke: Do you think we're moving too fast and confusing Molly? I don't want to do any permanent damage to her psyche… I mean we let her call me mommy and we're getting married and….

Jackson: Brooke, she's fine! She hasn't been happier in her life. I know I've been there the whole time. You're the closest thing she's ever had to a mom. All she does is talk about you and how much she wants to be like you and how her and Ellie are best friends just like you and Peyton. It's sweet. She loves you and how can that be bad for someone's psyche?

Brooke: (kissing him) you're sweet and you're right. I just don't want her to have to spend years in therapy!

Jackson: (laughing at her) I love you!  
Brooke: What? What's so funny?!

Jackson: Nothing's funny…. I just love how motherly you are towards Molly. It's nice to see.  
Brooke: Thanks, baby

Jackson: I was thinking… My lease is up at the end of this month so we might as well pack up my apartment and just plan on taking permit residence in Tree Hill. We know Peyton's not coming back so there is no reason for us to come back either… Unless you want to be away from them!  
Brooke: really? You'd do that for me?  
Jackson: I'd do anything for you

Brooke: Thank you baby

Jackson: Well we better starting packing… We're heading home!

Brooke: Yes we are!

(Brooke smiles at the fact that Jackson just called Tree Hill home. Wow, Naley, Leyton and now Brackson… This was going to be great! Everyone back in Tree Hill together again! She couldn't wait.)

---------------------

(Jackson, Molly and Ellie were sitting at the table eating pizza. Brooke and Peyton were wrapping dishes in the cupboards. They had been working on packing Peyton's house up for two days. They were almost finished. Next they'd do Jackson's apartment)

Jackson: What are you going to do with all the furniture?  
Peyton: I don't know!

Brooke: Lucas has furniture at his house

Peyton: True. Should I just throw it in as part of the deal?  
Jackson: I would you can ask for a couple thousand more dollars that way

Peyton: Good deal! I'm going to use the money from the Brownstone to set up an office in Tree Hill

Brooke: What about your office in LA?  
Peyton: Meg's going to run it but no recording is going to take place here unless there is now way possible for the band to get to Tree Hill. All my artists are cool with that so far. They're excited to be coming to a little town and getting away from it all to record. I'm also hoping to get Haley James Scott back into the studio

Brooke: That's a great idea!  
Peyton: I thought so

Jackson: I have to be in New York next Friday and we need to get your car, you stuff and our stuff to Tree Hill. I'm going to just sell my car because I should get a more fuel efficient one.

Brooke: baby do you have a point here?  
Jackson: I kind of do! I thought maybe we could drive to Tree Hill!  
Peyton: Are you serious?  
Jackson: How much more do you have to do before you can leave?  
Peyton: Just sell the brownstone but my realtor has already showed it to 3 couples and there is five more coming by tomorrow

Jackson: Ok, so it will be sold soon

Peyton: Yeah

Jackson: Could you be ready to go in two days?  
Peyton: Yeah, can you?  
Brooke: Yeah we can, if you can help me pack up.  
Peyton: Ok

Jackson: It only takes 39 hours to get to North Carolina from here

Brooke: How do you know that?  
Jackson: Research!  
Brooke: Isn't my baby smart?  
Jackson: If we leave Wednesday we could be there by Saturday and that will give me a week in Tree Hill before I have to be in New York. We could split the cost of a U-Haul and take turns driving. We could even stop a few neat places along the way

Brooke: Road Trip! Peyton come on let's do it!  
Peyton: How am I going to explain to Lucas that we aren't going to be able to have webcam visits?  
Jackson: He doesn't know you're coming?

Peyton: Um… no

Jackson: You Tree Hillers sure like the drama!  
Peyton: That we do!

Brooke: We'll figure it all out. Come on, what do you say P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: What the hell?! It will be fun! Road trip!  
Ellie: Yes! Road Trip

Molly: What a road trip?  
Ellie: I don't know but our mommies are happy so I guess we should be happy too!

Molly: Ok, ROAD TRIP!

(The adults start laughing and the little girls start dancing around the kitchen. Brooke smiles at Jackson and he smiles back at her. They were so in love and happy. Peyton finally had a smile on her face for the first time in months. She was going home to be with Lucas. Her heart was overjoyed. Ellie and Molly were just excited that they were going to be able to stay together. This was an adventure that they were all ready to embark upon!)

---------------------------------------------------

(Wednesday morning came faster than any of the expected. They were up late last night packing the U-Haul. They all spent the night at Peyton's house on the floor in sleeping bags. The place was all packed up except for the furniture that the couple who bought the place just loved. In 30 days the brownstone would no longer belong to her. She signed off on it yesterday morning and her realtor told her she would wire her to money when it was official. Peyton had successful closure with ever part of her life in LA. She took Meg out to dinner and told her she'd miss her and as soon as the Tree Hill office was set up she's have to come and visit. Peyton was so excited that by Saturday she'd be home with Lucas for good. Now she was sounded to sleep along with Jackson and Brooke. Molly and Ellie were wide wake. They wanted to go on their road trip!)

Molly: How come they didn't wake up when the alarm went off?  
Ellie: because we were up so late last night

Molly: We should wake them up

Ellie: I know but my mommy gets mad when I wake her up

Molly: Yeah so does daddy and mommy. They told me that I'm supposed to watch TV until they get up

Ellie: Our TV is in the U-haul along with all of our games and everything. Our travel bags are in the back of mommy's Traverse.

Molly: Man, what are we going to do?  
Ellie: Dunno

Molly: Let's wake them

Ellie: (Smiling) Ok

(Ellie and Molly walk over to the grown ups. Molly plops down on Brooke stomach and Ellie plops down on Peyton's stomach. Both women scream)

Peyton: What the hell?!  
Brooke: Holy shit!

(Ellie and Molly giggle)

Peyton: What are you doing?  
Ellie: We're waking you up. The alarm went off a long time ago mommy. We want to go home!  
Molly: Come on mommy it's time to get up

Brooke: I'm so tired

Peyton: Me too!  
Jackson: (stirring) You guys are too loud!  
Molly: daddy, get up! We have to go to Tree Hill now!

Jackson: Ok, ok

Peyton: Let's get dressed stop at IHOP and then head out

Brooke: I guess more sleep is out of the question

Molly: Yes!

Ellie: Mommy are you sure Champ is going to be ok in the car the whole trip to Tree Hill?  
Peyton: He'll be fine  
Ellie: He's going to love the big backyard in Tree Hill. Daddy has a big backyard doesn't he?  
Peyton: Yes, he does

Molly: Do you have a big backyard?  
Brooke: I live on the beach.

Molly: You do?  
Brooke: Yep!  
Molly: Sweet!  
Ellie: Come on let's get going! I want to see my daddy!  
Peyton: Honey, it's going to be a few days

Ellie: So, I still want to see him

Peyton: I know

Jackson: Ok, let's go

Brooke: I'm not getting dressed. I wore my comfy pajamas so I could travel

Peyton: Gross!  
Brooke: I don't care

Ellie: I wore my comfy pajamas too so can't I stay in them?  
Molly: Me too?  
Peyton: I don't care.

Brooke: You should just stay in yours too Peyt.

Peyton: Fine everyone has to brush their teeth though!  
Brooke: Of course

Jackson: Since I'm in my boxers I think I'll slip some pants on too

Brooke: I don't mind

Peyton: (looking at her friend's ass) Me either!  
Brooke: Hey, he's my fiancé

Peyton: You slept with my boyfriend

Brooke: History!  
Peyton: Ancient!

Jackson: Ok, I'm not a piece of meat and I'm putting pants on!

Brooke: Good!

Peyton: We'll get the kids in the car and get everything loaded up

(Jackson kisses Brooke on the head and then walks out of the living room. Ellie and Molly are picking up all the sleeping bags and pillows.)

Ellie: Mommy, we've got everything picked up.

Peyton: Ok, ok. Let's get it in the car

(Brooke and Peyton pick up their bags and everyone heads for her car. Peyton straps Ellie into her car seat and Brooke does the same with Molly. Jackson walks out carrying the last of the stuff. Brooke looks at Peyton. She has a little sadness in her eyes.)

Brooke: You ready P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: (smiling at her friend) Yeah… I just raised my baby in that house

Brooke: She's only four there's a lot of raising still to do

Peyton: I know…

Brooke: You're going home to be with the man of your dreams

Peyton: I know that's what makes everything ok!  
Brooke: It's sad but happy at the same time

Peyton: I know it's bittersweet

Ellie: Mommy, are you sad?  
Peyton: A little baby girl but I'm happy too  
Ellie: I'm sad because I have to leave my princess house in the backyard

Peyton: I know but I'll get you a new one in Tree Hill ok?  
Ellie: Ok mommy but I'm not sad that we're leaving LA because we are going to be with my daddy and that is more important than any old house!  
Peyton: How did you get so smart baby girl?  
Ellie: You mommy!

Peyton: Thanks baby girl

Molly: Can we leave yet?  
Peyton: Yes, let's go.

(The adults load up in the car and pull out of Peyton's driveway for the last time. They are all leaving a part of them behind. Peyton pulls out her sketch pad and starts drawing the brownstone with the U-Haul in the driveway. She has a smile on her face in a few days she'll be in Tree Hill with Lucas. She can't wait!)

Brooke: Peyt?  
Peyton: (from the backseat) Yeah?  
Brooke: Didn't you bring any music?  
Peyton: Yeah, my iPod is plugged in. Just hit the road trip playlist

Brooke: Sweet!

(Brooke turns the music on and pulls out her sketch pad. She is working on dresses for the wedding. The car is softly humming with music, Nintendo DS games and pencil scratching. It's a nice sound. Everyone's excited to be heading home)

------------------------------------------------


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Road Trip create a cranky man**

(Lucas is once again standing in the doorway of Ellie's room. It's finally finished and the furniture should be delivered today. He's excited for her to see it. Haley had changed the color of the room three times and it costs Lucas a fortune. He told the men sorry and how she was pregnant. They all understood and laughed every time she told them to paint the room a different color. It was now a pretty green color with huge daisy painted all over the walls. Haley had ordered bedding from pottery barn. She said it was called the green daisy garden something or other… He'd see it when the furniture arrived and made the bed up. Haley walks in with Jamie. He didn't notice them until Jamie came running into the room)

Jamie: Hey Uncle Luke what are you doing?  
Lucas: Hey J. Luke. I'm just missing Ellie

Jamie: I like her room

Lucas: Do you think she'll like it? I mean it's not pink!  
Haley: It's grown up like she is!  
Lucas: I know but…

Haley: You don't like it? (face dropping)  
Lucas: No I love it!

Haley: What furniture did you order?  
Lucas: I ordered the camp bed set from pottery barn. It's a bunk bed with dressers a desk and other things. It's supposed to save space but allow kids to have the comforts of everything in their room. Plus I thought she'd need an extra bed for when Molly wants to sleep over!

Haley: Good plan. What else?

Lucas: A bookshelf and some dressers. I don't know. I went online and ordered everything that went with the bed set. Hey did you order two comforters and stuff?  
Haley: Yeah you told me too!  
Lucas: Ok, just checking

Haley: You seem a little crabby again today!  
Lucas: sorry Hales. I just haven't heard from Peyton since Monday.

Haley: Really?  
Lucas: Yeah… I think she's mad at me. We sort of got into a fight on Monday

Haley: Oh, God about what?  
Lucas: How she isn't trying hard enough to come out and see me

Haley: Luke, you didn't?  
Lucas: Yeah I sort of did. Brooke was at her place and there was all kinds of noise. She told me she couldn't talk right now and she loved me and would get here as soon as she could. That's all she's been saying for almost 3 months now! She's the boss of herself why can't she just give herself time off?  
Haley: I don't know. She must have her reasons

Lucas: Yeah and I think I know what they are  
Haley: What are they?  
Lucas: She's realized that she doesn't want to be with me and she's just trying to figure out a way to tell me

Haley: You are freakin' insane Lucas Eugene Scott! She loves you and you know that. She cant' just drop everything and come out here! Now you're jut being an ass! Stop it!

Lucas: Why hasn't she called me back then?  
Haley: I don't know!  
Lucas: She did text me yesterday…  
Haley: And what did she say?  
Lucas: It was 1 in the morning here and she just wrote I love and I'll be seeing you….

Haley: Ok then! Maybe she's busy recording a new group or something. You need to just be calm

Jamie: Uncle Lucas why are you so mad at Aunt Peyton?  
Lucas: I'm not mad at Aunt Peyton buddy I just miss her  
Jamie: I know I miss them too but mommy said we just have to wait because they'll be home soon

Lucas; I know little man

Haley: We need to get to school but come over for dinner tonight, ok?  
Lucas: Ok. We aren't filming today because I'm waiting for the furniture so how about 6 and I'll bring dessert

Haley: Perfect. See you tonight

(Jamie and Haley hug Lucas and leave. He heads out into the living room with a book in his hand. He sits down and starts reading. His mind wanders to Peyton. He picks up his cell phone and calls her. He hears "Heartbeat" as he's waiting for her to answer. He smiles)

_Peyton: Hello?_

Lucas: (smiling at her voice) Hey baby!

_Peyton: Lucas! What's going on?_

Lucas: I was just wondering why I haven't heard from you since Monday when we had our little argument

_Peyton: I'm sorry baby. I've been so busy… (the connection breaking up)_  
Lucas: You're breaking up babe

_Peyton: Sorry I'm in the car_

Lucas: Where you heading?  
_Peyton: Um… Arizona?_

Lucas: What? What the hell are you talking about?!  
_Peyton: Brooke, Jackson and I are taking the girls on a little road trip!_  
Lucas: What the hell you can't come to Tree Hill but you can take the girls on a road trip?!  
_Peyton: Luke, I know you don't understand but you will soon I promise!_  
Lucas: Whatever Peyton! Fine! I hope you have fun in Arizona! Call me when you get home!  
_Peyton: Luke, wait!_

Lucas: I'm busy. I'll talk to you later!

(He hangs up the phone and stares around the living room. Why the hell would she be going to Arizona? Whatever! She does want to break up with him and that's why she isn't coming to Tree Hill. Well if she thinks she's keeping Ellie from him she's got another thing coming! He opened his book and began to read. Not taking anything in because he's so pissed off right now!)

-------------------------------------

(Peyton was sitting in the front seat of the car while Brooke was driving. Jackson had to work on a contract that his boss called him about so he moved to the back seat with his laptop and wireless internet connection. Brooke looks over and notices the sad look on Peyton's face)

Brooke: Broody?  
Peyton: Yeah, he's pissed

Brooke: You should have told him why we were going to Arizona

Peyton: I want it to be a surprise… I was going to make something up but he hung up on me!  
Brooke: Asshole! (taking her cell phone out) I'll call him

Peyton: Don't

Brooke: (dialing) Too late

(The phone is ringing in her ear)

_Lucas: Hello?_  
Brooke: You're an asshole you know that!  
_Lucas: Nice to talk to you too Brooke_

Brooke: Why the hell would you hang up on Peyton and treat her like shit?  
_Lucas: Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she can't make time to come to Tree Hill but you can all head out to freakin' Arizona! I mean what the hell is in Arizona anyway?_  
Brooke: If you must know we're going to check out a band and if you would have given Peyton and chance to tell you that you'd already know what was there!  
_Lucas: Don't bands usually come to Peyton?_  
Brooke: This is a big group looking for a new label. If she can land this gig she'll be set for the rest of her life!

_Lucas: Really?_  
Brooke: Really but you're such an ass you wouldn't even let her explain that to you! You know I don't even know why she bothers with you!  
_Lucas: Brooke, give her to phone…_

Brooke: Hell no! She doesn't want to talk to you. You just hung up on her!  
_Lucas: Please, Brooke_

Brooke: Whatever (handing Peyton the phone)  
Peyton: (bitchy) What?!  
_Lucas: I'm sorry babe… I just miss you terribly_

Peyton: I miss you too and I promise Ellie and I will be in Tree Hill sooner than you think. Trust me… I'm not staying away because I want to. I just have a lot to take care of. I'll be gone the next few days and then we'll start working on getting to Tree Hill, ok?  
_Lucas: I guess it's going to have to be. Can we at least talk on the phone?  
_Peyton: I'll try my best to call you but I'm going to be really busy. I love you and we'll see each other soon

_Lucas: Love you too. Can I talk to Ellie?_

Peyton: She's sleeping right now but I'll have her call you when she wakes up, ok?  
_Lucas: I guess it's going to have to be isn't it?_  
Peyton: Luke, are you ok?  
_Lucas: Not really, Peyt._  
Peyton: What's wrong?  
_Lucas: Oh, I don't know the love of my life and my daughter are on the other side of the country and can't seem to find the time to come and see me and I'm pretty sure it's because she realized she doesn't want to be with me and is just trying to find a way to break it to me!_  
Peyton: What the hell are you talking about?! Have you lost your mind?! I'm doing all of this so I can get to you! Baby, I'm so sorry if I've made you feel that way. I know it's been a hard couple of months believe me Ellie and I have been crying our eyes out but we're coming home soon… I promise

_Lucas: Peyton, you've been saying that for months… Wait… did you just say home?_  
Peyton: (smiling) I'll be seeing you (pausing) soon… Love you. Bye Luke

(She hangs up the phone)

Brooke: What's his drama now?  
Peyton: Long story but what was with all that band shit?  
Brooke: Didn't you say you signed a band last week that was an old classic and that you were now set for life?  
Peyton: Yeah, so

Brooke: So I made a little shit up to go with it. His mind's at ease because he doesn't think you're avoiding coming home and you get to keep your surprise. You signed the band already so when he asks you can just tell him it went good and you signed it or you can tell him I lied to him to help you keep your secret either way I don't care

Peyton: Thanks Brooke  
Brooke: No problem.

Peyton: We've been driving for a good few hours we should stop and see if the kids need to go to the bathroom or anything  
Brooke: How about when they wake up?  
Peyton: sounds good but if they have to go when they wake up and we can't find a bathroom there's going to be trouble

Jackson: We've been driving for about 5 hours right?  
Brooke: Yeah we left the IHOP at around 8 and it's 12:30 right now so about 4 ½ hours.

Jackson: We'll be in Kingman, Arizona in about a ½ hour we can stop there for lunch and take a break for an hour or so. Let the girls run around. How does that sound?  
Peyton: Good to me

Brooke: Me too. I could use to run around a little

Peyton: me too

(Jackson laughs at the girls. He goes back to typing his contract. Peyton starts drawing again and Brooke is driving happily singing the songs on Peyton's iPod. She just loved road trips. She also wished Lucas would stop the damn drama. It was going to be a long 39 hours until the reach Tree Hill if he and Peyton kept fighting. She could tell it hurt Peyton that he felt that way but she wanted it to be a surprise so she wasn't given in. She starts to drive a little faster! Maybe she could shed some time off their trip)

--------------------------------

(Lucas is sitting at Nathan and Haley's kitchen counter. Nathan is cutting veggies for a salad and Lucas is helping him. Nathan notices Lucas looks upset but then again that's how he's looked since he returned from LA)

Nathan: What's up man?  
Lucas: She's going to freakin' Arizona!  
Nathan: Who is?  
Lucas: Peyton is! Her, Brooke, Jackson, Ellie and Molly are in the car right now on their way to Arizona!  
Haley: What, why?  
Lucas: To check out a band I guess!

Nathan: That's her job, Lucas. Like your job is to make this movie. If she has to go she has to go.

Lucas: So she can find time to go check out a band but she can't find the time to come here!  
Haley: Luke, you have to stop this shit right now! She's taking the whole summer off to be with you here in Tree Hill. She needs to get things in order so she can do that. She's going to break up with you because you're being an ass!  
Nathan: I second that!  
Lucas: You really think she'd do that?  
Haley: Look at what happened with Nathan and I when I went on tour… This is your and Peyton's tour. Are you going to be bitter and have to spend the next year of your life trying to fix your very delicate relationship or are you just going to go with the flow and trust that as soon as she can she'll come and visit you!  
Lucas: Fine, I'll just relax and let her drive all over the country to check out bands!  
Haley: You're an ass!  
Nathan: Hales, he's just upset and I understand… I've been in his shoes but Luke she loves you and she'll be here as soon as she can. Now let's talk about something else besides Peyton!

Haley: How about this baby!  
Lucas: I'm really excited for you guys

Nathan: Thanks man

Lucas: What do you want?  
Nathan: Honestly….  
Lucas: Yeah

Haley: We want a girl!  
Lucas: Girls are sweet little things. Ellie means the world to me. I just wish I could have been there when they wrapped her in that pink blanket and handed her to Peyton!

Nathan: When they placed James in Haley's arms it was amazing… The way she looked holding our son for the first time. She was beautiful!

Lucas: I'm sure that Peyton looked beautiful too

Haley: If you chill then when she gets here you can knock her up and in nine months you can see what she looks like holding another one of your children!  
Lucas: I want to marry her first

Haley: Then when she gets her get down on one knee and ask her to marry you!  
Lucas: I don't want to steal Brooke's thunder

Haley: Please, they're not going to end up getting married anyway!  
Nathan: Hales! Stop that! Brooke is really happy and she isn't going to let you be in her wedding if you're a bitch to her!  
Haley: Fine whatever!  
Lucas: Where is my Godson!  
Haley: Upstairs playing with Chester

Lucas: Oh

Haley: Did Ellie's furniture arrive ok?  
Lucas: Yeah, I'm going to need Nathan to help me set it up. It's in 100 pieces!  
Nathan: After dinner we can go over and check it out

Lucas: cool

Haley: Run up and get Jamie will you Luke so we can eat dinner

(Lucas gets up and heads up the stairs. Haley and Nathan just look at each other. They know he's upset but they also know he needs to stop being a jerk to Peyton or she really wasn't coming home. Neither of them worried about the fact she hadn't been there yet. They knew she was working her ass off so she could spend all summer with Lucas. They just didn't realize how much extra she had been working so she could move home. It was going to be a great surprise for all of them)

--------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is driving now and the girls are still sleeping. Brooke is sleeping too. Jackson is being her co-pilot. They are both looking tired but Peyton just keeps happily driving.)

Jackson: (whispering) Hey Peyt can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure what's up Jack?  
Jackson: Is she happy?  
Peyton: Oh my God yes! You've made her extremely happy! She loves you and she loves Molly!

Jackson: I didn't rush her did I?  
Peyton: If she wasn't ready she would have told you no, so no I don't think you rushed her

Jackson: I was kind of wondering what you though about me asking her to adopt Molly after we get married?  
Peyton: (looking surprised) Really?  
Jackson: I want it all to be official and if Brooke adopts her then if anything ever were to happen to me she could stay with Brooke. If Brooke doesn't then she has to go with her birth mother or worse foster care until the courts can figure it out

Peyton: Brooke would hate to lose her…

Jackson: Molly would hate to lose Brooke

Peyton: I think you should ask her, definitely

Jackson: I contacted my ex-wife…

Peyton: (looking shocked) What?! Why?!  
Jackson: To sign her rights to Molly away… She never did that. We got a divorce but I never thought to have her sign her rights to Mol away not until I started looking into Brooke adopting her….

Peyton: Did she do it?  
Jackson: Yeah, she did. I didn't have any contact with her Peyton. In fact I didn't even find her. I had a lawyer do it so please don't think…

Peyton: I wasn't thinking anything. I'm just surprised a mother would sign away her rights to her child. I could never give Ellie away or give my rights to Ellie away

Jackson: Yeah, I know. I love Molly with all my heart and I couldn't imagine a life without her but that's not how my ex feels. She hated being pregnant she blamed me all the time she tried to kill Molly while she was pregnant

Peyton: What?! You never told me that! What happened?  
Jackson: She threw herself down a flight of stairs… She was badly hurt but Molly was fine. She decided that she'd just have her. I knew she was going to leave once Molly was born but I didn't care. There was no way in hell I was turning my back on my daughter… So when she left I was glad and I really wasn't sad. I mean at first but not really. Anyone who didn't want children wasn't someone I wanted to be with. I'm so glad that I made the choice to keep Molly  
Peyton: I know what you mean… I'm going to share something with you that I've never shared with anyone…

Jackson: Peyt, what is it?  
Peyton: I wanted to have Lucas' baby more than anything… My mother died when I was little and I never had that relationship. I knew I would be a great mother but I was scared. I went to Lucas and I wanted him to tell me it was going to be ok and that we'd do it together but he didn't… So when I got back to LA I went to the abortion clinic…  
Jackson: Peyton I had no idea…

Peyton: No one does… I cried the whole time I was sitting in the clinic. They made me read all of this information. I sat there for 4 ½ hours because I knew if I went home to read it all I wouldn't be able to go back so I read everything and I still was sure I wanted to have an abortion… Then the nurse called me back and she said she had to do an ultrasound to see how far along I was. She asked me if I had had an ultrasound yet. When I told her no she told me that I might not want to look at the screen because depending how far along I was there could be recognizable signs of my baby already.

Jackson: What made you change your mind?  
Peyton: I was lying on the table and the nurse started to do the ultrasound. The loudest most beautiful sound rang out from the machine… It was Ellie's heartbeat. I laid there and listened for a few minutes and the nurse moved the scope and I told her to put it back. She let me hold the scope on my stomach for 20 minutes. I just laid there and listened to her little heart…. Then I started crying uncontrollably again because I couldn't believe I was lying on a table in an abortion clinic. The nurse came back in and made me a tape of the ultrasound and pictures. We both had smiles on our faces when I walked out.

Jackson: Wow, I never thought about it that way…

Peyton: I look at Ellie every night and couldn't believe I ever had that thought

Jackson: You were scared and no one would have blamed you if you would have had the abortion

Peyton: oh my God I would have! I would have never forgiven myself. I love Ellie with all my heart and I would be empty without her

Jackson: That's how I feel about Molly

Peyton: You're a great father, Jackson  
Jackson: You're a great mother too, Peyton. (pointing to the sleeping brunette in the backseat) And so is she and that' why I want her to legally be Molly's mother!  
Peyton: Brooke is great at everything she does. You are lucky to have her in your life

Jackson: Oh, Peyton I know! I love her so much!  
Peyton: I can see that. That's why I'm 100% on team Brackson!

Jackson: Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: You're welcome

Brooke: (sleepily from the backseat) what are you two talking about?  
Peyton: You of course!  
Brooke: (laughing) Oh, don't stop on my account!

Ellie: (from the way back) Mommy?  
Peyton: what baby girl?  
Ellie: I'm hungry

Molly: (Waking up) I'm hungry too!

Peyton: Ok, I could use a break from the car. Let's stop at the next exit for dinner

Jackson: How do you guys feel about going to San Jon, New Mexico tonight?  
Peyton: I'm game

Jackson: That's about 15 hours from LA. It's also pretty close to the Oklahoma boarder

Brooke: Good plan.  
Peyton: It's a little more that a 1/3 of the trip and a little less than ½ so that sounds good to me.

Jackson: We'll have 25 hours left after that. I thought we could push about 15 tomorrow and then take our time on the last day. Unless you want to push through longer tonight

Peyton: No, that sounds good. We planned three days so let's not make the girls sit in the car too long

Brooke: Maybe we could go like 18 tomorrow and sleep late the last day so we can take our time on day three. We'd only have to go about 6 hours.

Peyton: We could go longer tonight then

Brooke: I just know by day three in this car we're going to be bitchy!  
Ellie: Aw, Aunt Brooke!  
Brooke: Sorry baby girl

Ellie: Don't say it again!  
Brooke: I won't

Peyton: Ok then let's go about 18 or 19 today then about 15 tomorrow then about 6 the last day does that add up?  
Brooke: I think so. I don't know but it sounds good. Let's drive as much as we can today so the next two days aren't as long on us

Jackson: We're almost to Gallup, New Mexico so we'll stop there for an hour and then head back out!  
Peyton: Sounds good

Brooke: I'll drive until we can't drive anymore. I really am just for getting as much of the trip behind us as we can

Peyton: Me too as long as we stop for the dog and the kids but they've been sleeping the whole ride and I have a ton of movies and games for them

Brooke: They've been the perfect travelers

Peyton: They have

Jackson: Ok, let me look at the map and see where a good stopping place would be

Brooke: Sounds good

Peyton: I'll stop in Gallup now though.

Jackson: Sounds good

(Jackson looks at the map and Peyton's phone starts ringing. She looks at it and sighs. Brooke knows it must be Lucas. It's about eight o'clock in Tree Hill. He can't be going to sleep yet. Brooke wonders if they're going to get into a fight again. She hoped not after all Peyton's doing this for him)

Peyton: Hello, baby

_Lucas: Hey…_

Peyton: (sighing again) What's wrong?  
_Lucas: Nothing why would you ask that?_

Peyton: Just the way you said hey

_Lucas: Oh, I'm sorry. I just got back from playing basketball at the River Court with Skillz, Junk, and Nathan. I was going to take a shower and then Nathan's coming over to help me with some stuff. When we're done we're heading to TRIC. I just wanted to catch you before I went out for the night_

Peyton: That sounds like a lot of fun

_Lucas: It should be I even invited Julian_

Peyton: You did?!  
_Lucas: I'm trying to play nice_

Peyton: I guess so  
_Lucas: So how's it going?_  
Peyton: Um…

_Lucas: Ok, now what's wrong with you?_  
Peyton: Nothing baby. Everything's great. We're just getting ready to eat dinner

_Lucas: Is Ellie up yet?_  
Peyton: Oh God Luke I'm sorry I forgot to have her call you

_Lucas: No problem. I just wanted to say hi_

Peyton: Hold on, I'm so sorry  
_Lucas: Really it's ok_

Peyton: Ok, sorry

_Lucas: Stop!_

Peyton: (holding her hand over the mouth piece of the phone) Ellie, it's daddy he wants to talk to you!  
Ellie: Yeah!

(Brooke takes the phone from Peyton and hands it to Ellie)

Ellie: Hey daddy!

_Lucas: Hi princess_

Ellie: What are you doing?  
_Lucas: getting ready to go out with Uncle Nathan_

Ellie: That sounds like fun. We're getting ready to go to dinner

_Lucas: That sounds fun_

Ellie: We've had a lot of fun today daddy!  
_Lucas: Really, what have you been doing?_

Ellie: Driving in the car

_Lucas: All day?  
_

(Brooke looks at Ellie)

Brooke: (whispering) El, don't tell daddy remember it's a surprise!

Ellie: Oh, I forgot!  
_Lucas: Forgot what honey?_  
Ellie: I was talking to Aunt Brooke

_Lucas: What did you forget, princess?_  
Ellie: I forgot where we were driving too

_Lucas: You're not there yet_

Ellie: We're there we're getting dinner. I have to go daddy

_Lucas: Can I talk to mommy again?_  
Ellie: Sure daddy. I love you and I'll see you soon!  
_Lucas: Ok_

(While Ellie was on the phone Peyton had pulled off the expressway and into a diner's parking lot. Ellie unhooked her car seat and walked up to the front to hand Peyton the phone.)

Ellie: Daddy wants to talk to you again

Peyton: Ok, thanks. Go in with Aunt Brooke, Jackson and Molly. Order mommy a coke ok?  
Ellie: Sure mommy. We need to let Champ out too

Peyton: I'll take him for a quick walk while I finish talking to daddy ok?  
Ellie: Ok mommy

(Ellie hugs Peyton and Brooke carries her into the diner. Peyton grabs a plastic bag and puts Champ on the leash. She starts walking on the sidewalk)

Peyton: Hey, Luke sorry about the wait. I had to get everything situated

_Lucas: What the hell is going on Peyton? Ellie says you've been in the car all day and you took Champ with you?_  
Peyton: We didn't have anyone to watch him and it's a long trip from LA to the outskirts of Arizona almost to New Mexico

_Lucas: Holy shit!_  
Peyton: Yeah!

_Lucas: Where are you right now?_  
Peyton: (laughing) A little town on the outskirts of Arizona

_Lucas: Ok then_

Peyton: I miss you!  
_Lucas: Really?_  
Peyton: Of course, why would you ask me that?  
_Lucas: I don't know… I'm sorry. I miss you so much_

Peyton: Baby, I know.

_Lucas: Well I need to take a shower before Nate gets here_

Peyton: Ok, I love you

_Lucas: I love you too. Have fun in Arizona!_

Peyton: Will do

(Peyton hangs up the phone, cleans up Champs mess and then heads back to the diner.)

Brooke: I ordered you a cheeseburger because you were taking so long

Peyton: Ok thanks

Jackson: How about Memphis, Tennessee?  
Brooke: Sounds good to me

Peyton: How long?  
Jackson: Well about 16 more hours

Peyton: Ok so we each drive about 5 1/3 hours… That's no big deal

Jackson: No not bad at all

Peyton: If we're back on the road by six we can be there by ten in the morning. We can stop for a few hours and then head out again. We can travel less time the next two days

Brooke: That sounds wonderful!

Peyton: I'm game with anything you guys want to do  
Brooke: I'll take the first 5 hours

Peyton: Second 5

Jackson: Great so I get the last 5

Brooke: Guess so

(They all smile. The waitress brings over their food and they start eating. They are pretty quiet but the girls are talking a laughing. It's going to be a long trip but Peyton and Brooke wanted to get as close to Tree Hill as they could. They'd drive all night and day if they had too!)

-------------------------------------------

(Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz are sitting on the floor in Ellie's room. They are looking at all the pieces to her bed and staring at each other. They don't know where to begin)

Skillz: Dawg, there are like 100 pieces here!  
Lucas: I know that's why I need your guys help!  
Nathan: I'm not sure where to start

Lucas: At number 1

Skillz: I can't believe I'm finally going to get to see P. Sawyer's amazing little blonde wonder!

Nathan: She melts your heart. The minute I met her I was in love with her. You know I'm her Godfather?  
Skillz: Whatever dawg you know P. Sawyer would have asked me if I was there!  
Lucas: Why haven't you ever gone out and visited them?  
Skillz: I wasn't sure Peyton want me around since I'm like your best friend

Lucas: She let Haley come around

Skillz: I know but I just didn't feel right about it all

Nathan: That's too bad because Ellie is amazing and so is Peyton

Lucas: Dude, you sound like you want my girl!  
Nathan: You know that Peyton and I go way back and we have history. I'll always care about her but I love my wife!  
Lucas: I was just kidding Nathan but thank you for that declaration!

(Skillz and Lucas start laughing)

Nathan: Did you talk to Peyton today?  
Lucas: When I got home from the River Court

Nathan: How is she?  
Lucas: I don't know something's up there! Ellie said they were in the car all day and then she rushed her conversation with me and Ellie never does that. Peyton's up to something

Nathan: I wouldn't worry about it

Lucas: I'm not… too much anyway!

Nathan: I miss her so I can't imagine how much you miss her

Lucas: When she was gone all those years I missed her but I didn't have the ache I have now! I mean we've only be back together for a few months but the last two months apart have been hell!

Nathan: I know. How's Brooke and the engagement going?  
Lucas: Good I guess. They are going to get married in Tree Hill this summer and Brooke is really excited

Skillz: What Brooke Davis is engaged? How come nobody told me this news?!  
Lucas: I don't know. It happened before we left LA

Skillz: You guys suck!

Nathan: Did Hales tell you she's pregnant?!  
Skillz: Naw! You guys really suck! Let me guess Luke and P. Sawyer got married in LA and are expecting twins too?!

Lucas: No, sorry Skillz that one's not true!  
Skillz: Good, cuz I'd have to kick your ass if you got married to the fair P. Sawyer without me there!

Lucas: I haven't even asked her yet. I want her to be here when I do…. I have it all planned out

Nathan: Well make sure she's ready this time! (laughing)  
Lucas: Not funny

Nathan: Wasn't trying to be!

(The front door opens and Haley and Jamie walk into Ellie's room)

Nathan: What are you doing here?  
Haley: Nice to see you too!  
Nathan: Sorry but it's kind of late!  
Haley: It's 9:30

Jamie: Mommy wanted ice cream and we didn't have any so we went to the store then we decided to stop here to see Ellie's bed

Haley: Which isn't done

Nathan: We're working on it

Lucas: But I think we should finish it tomorrow and hit TRIC now! I need to get out of this house!  
Nathan: Ok, I'm game

Skillz: Me too  
Jamie: Me too

Skillz: Sorry J. Man but this is a grown up night out!  
Jamie: Fine but can we hang out tomorrow night?  
Skillz: You got it J. Man… You, me, and Uncle Luke tomorrow night!  
Jamie: Cool!  
Lucas: Maybe you can help us put Ellie's bed together!

Jamie: Ok, cool. Is she coming to Tree Hill soon Uncle Luke?  
Lucas: I sure hope so honey

Jamie: I miss Ellie, Aunt Peyton, Molly and Aunt Brooke

Haley: You don't miss Jackson?  
Jamie: Yeah but I didn't spend as much time with him as I did the rest

Lucas: Well maybe we could call them and you could talk to them

Nathan: Luke, you already called her tonight!

Lucas: Jamie wants to talk to her it's different

Nathan: Fine!  
Lucas: Yes!

(Jamie grabbed Lucas' cell phone and pushes 2. The phone dials Peyton's number and Jamie listens as it plays Heartbeat.)

Jamie: Cool song

Lucas: Yeah… (smiling)

_Peyton: (happily) Hey Lucas!_

Jamie: Aunt Peyton, it's not Uncle Luke it's me!

_Peyton: Hi Baby Boy what's up?_  
Jamie: I miss you guys!  
_Peyton: I know and we miss you too!_

Jamie: When are you coming to Tree Hill?  
_Peyton: Where are you?_  
Jamie: Uncle Luke's house in the spare room

_Peyton: Is anyone else in there?_  
Jamie: Yeah

_Peyton: Can you go into a room by yourself and not tell anyone what I'm going to tell you?_  
Jamie: Sure. Mommy I have to go to the bathroom?  
Haley: Ok, give me the phone I'll talk to Peyton while you go

Jamie: No, mommy I'll talk to her while I'm in there

Lucas: Don't get pee on my phone!  
Jamie: (laughing) I wont!

(Jamie walks out of the room and into the bathroom. He shuts the door and locks it)

Jamie: Ok, I'm in the bathroom. What's the secret?

_Peyton: You can't tell anyone!_  
Jamie: I promise!  
_Peyton: We're driving to Tree Hill right now! It's a surprise for Uncle Lucas and everyone else. Don't tell anyone ok?_  
Jamie: Yes! I won't tell anyone I promise. When are you going to be here?  
_Peyton: Hopefully Saturday night!_  
Jamie: Yes! I'll see you then!

_Peyton: ok, buddy don't tell though ok?_  
Jamie: I promise!

(Jamie flushes the toilet and turns the sink on)

_Peyton: What are you doing?_  
Jamie: I want them to think I really went to the bathroom

_Peyton: (laughing) Good plan. Is Luke there?_  
Jamie: Yeah, but daddy said he already talked to you today so he can't talk to you again

_Peyton: (laughing) Well I'd really like to talk to him so you think you could give him the phone for me_

Jamie: But I wanted to talk to Ellie and Molly

_Peyton: They're sleeping right now but I'll have them call you tomorrow, deal?_  
Jamie: Deal

(He walks out of the bathroom and back into Ellie's room. He hands Lucas the phone)

Jamie: She says she really wants to talk to you!  
Lucas: (taking the phone and smiling at Jamie) Thanks, buddy

(Lucas gets up and walks into his bedroom and shuts the door)

Lucas: Hey baby

_Peyton: (sounding lovingly) Hey baby_

Lucas: How's it going?  
_Peyton: Good, so you're only allowed 1 phone call to me per day now?_  
Lucas: I guess so!  
_Peyton: Well I hope not! I love hearing your voice_

Lucas: (smiling) You do?  
_Peyton: Hell yeah! It is the sexiest voice in the world. I especially love listening to it reading "The Unkindness of Ravens" and all the sexy stuff you say about me!_

Lucas: God, woman I miss you!  
_Peyton: Believe me I know. I thought you were going out tonight?_  
Lucas: We're heading out right now

_Peyton: Ok, I'll let you go then. I love you_

Lucas: Love you too

(Lucas hangs up the phone and heads back into the spare room)

Lucas: So Jamie what'd you and Aunt Peyton talk about in the bathroom?  
Jamie: Nothing, she just told me how much they all miss me and they hope to be seeing me soon

Lucas: Cool

Skillz: Ok, can we to TRIC and have some drinks?  
Lucas: Hell yeah!  
Jamie: Aw, Uncle Luke!  
Lucas: Sorry Little Man!  
Haley: Ok, if you need a ride call me

Nathan: We will (kissing her) I love you, babe

Haley: Love you too. Be have

Nathan: Will do!

(They all walk out of the house. It was going to be fun tonight! Lucas hadn't been out with just the guys in a long time and was looking forward too it. He was also extra happy that he had talked to Peyton again. She always brought a smile to his face. He sure did love that woman)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TRIC was hopping as always. Lucas is sitting at a table. He loved TRIC because it was the one place he felt closest to Peyton. TRIC was her thing and when or if she came back to Tree Hill he was going to give it to her… She'd probably want to buy it but it was going to be part of her wedding present. He already talked to his mom about buying it from her for Peyton and his mom was open to the idea. He was lost in his thoughts about Peyton when Julian approached him)

Julian: Wipe that dumb grin off your face! You look like a teenager having a wet dream about his girlfriend!  
Lucas: Nice to see you too Julian  
Julian: How is she? Is she ok?  
Lucas: Yeah, I just talked to her. She was fine

Julian: Oh, ok

Lucas: What? why did you say it like that?  
Julian: because she hired a new manager for the club I guess…

Lucas: what do you mean you guess?  
Julian: I got a message from Meg that the new manager at TRIC West needed some information and that Peyton said for her to call me. I said I had no clue what Peyton was up too and that Meg should call her

Lucas: That's weird

Julian: That's what I thought and then Meg told me Peyton was out of town

Lucas: That she is…

Julian: Where is she?  
Lucas: Arizona

Julian: What the hell is she doing there?  
Lucas: Something about a band

Julian: Well the next time you talk to her will you ask her about the manager?  
Lucas: Why don't you just call her?  
Julian: You know what I will!

(Julian takes out his cell phone and dials Peyton's number. It rings.)

_Peyton: (annoyed) Hello, Julian_

Julian: God, Peyton nice to talk to you too!  
_Peyton: Sorry, I'm just busy right now_

Julian: What are you doing?  
_Peyton: Multitasking. What do you need?_  
Julian: Meg called today  
_Peyton: Ok, so_

Julian: She said you hired a new manager for the club

_Peyton: So, I told you I was going to and where are you? It's so loud!  
_Julian: I'm at TRIC with Lucas and I don't remember you telling me you were going to hire a manager, which is fine but why did you tell Meg to call me about dealing with the manager

_Peyton: I didn't_

Julian: She said you did

_Peyton: Oh, just for the next few days because I'm in Arizona and I didn't know what kind of service I'd have or how available I'd be. Why did she call?  
_Julian: Yeah, there was an order delivered and the manager wanted to make sure he could sign for it

_Peyton: What did you say?_  
Julian: I said that I didn't know and go ahead that the club was your thing

_Peyton: Ok, I'll call and take care of it_

Julian: Why are you in Arizona?  
_Peyton: Label Business. Listen I have to go. Tell Luke I said hi_

Julian: Gag me!  
_Peyton: Give him a kiss for me too!_  
Julian: Now you just made me want to kill myself!  
_Peyton: Good bye!_  
Julian: (smiling hanging up the phone) Peyton says hi. She wanted me to give you a kiss but I'm going to pass on that one

Lucas: Me too! So what's the deal with the manager?  
Julian: Apparently she told me she was hiring one… I don't know. She does so much shit I can't keep up with her

Lucas: I know tell me about it

Julian: She's crazy when it comes to her babies…. Ellie, Red Bedroom, and TRIC West!

Lucas: I hope I'm in there somewhere

Julian: She's crazy about you too!  
Lucas: Feeling mutual!

Julian: Oh, I know!  
Skillz: (walking up with drinks in his hand) Oh, hey Julian. I didn't know you were here! I didn't bring you a drink.

Julian: That's cool. I'll go get myself one!

(Julian walks away and Nathan approaches them)

Nathan: Ok, so tell me again why we had to come out here and we couldn't just stay home and watch the basketball game

Skillz: Because TRIC reminds Luke of Peyton so he likes to come here!  
Lucas: Whatever!  
Skillz: You know I'm right. You got that crazy grin on your face you always have when you talk about Peyton or even think about her

Nathan: God, you are so whipped!  
Lucas: I wouldn't talk!

(Julian walks back to the table carrying a bottle of tequila and 4 shoot glasses)

Julian: I thought we'd have a little fun!  
Lucas: No way

Julian: Oh come on are you afraid?  
Lucas: No, I just don't want to spill my guts!  
Julian: that's part of the fun

Skillz: I'm in  
Nathan: Me too  
Lucas: Fine I'm in too

(The guys start taking shots of tequila. They finish the first bottle and Lucas gets them a second. Lucas pours everyone a glass)

Lucas: ( A little drunk) Peyton loves tequila!  
Nathan: (slurring) Haley hates it

Skillz: (leaning into the other guys) Bevin pukes every time!  
Julian: (grinning) Peyton sure does love her tequila!

(An odd glace is exchanged between Lucas and Julian)

Julian: I felt left out

Lucas: Noted

Julian: What is the game the girls always want to play when we were drinking?  
Nathan: I never

Julian: Yeah let's play

Lucas: What the hell!

Skillz: I'm in

Nathan: Me too

Skillz: (looking around the table) I'll go first

Lucas: Ok, go

Skillz: I never slept with Peyton Sawyer!

(All three guys took a shoot of tequila)

Nathan: Ok, my turn…. I never asked Peyton Sawyer to marry me!

(Julian and Lucas took a shot)

Lucas: Is this whole game going to be about Peyton?  
Skillz: Maybe!

Lucas: Ok, my turn… I never played college ball!

(Nathan and Skillz took a shoot)

Julian: Ok, my turn… I never had a kid!

(Nathan and Lucas took a shoot)

Skillz: I never had Peyton Sawyer's heart!

(Everyone looked at Lucas)

Lucas: What?  
Nathan: You're the only one of us that can take a shoot on that one!  
Julian: That's for sure

Lucas: You two had her heart

Julian: I never did… She always loved you

Nathan: It was just sex with us and you know that.

(Lucas taking a shoot)

Skillz: This game sucks

Lucas: The girls are so much better at it then we are

Nathan: Yeah… I miss my girl

Skillz: Me too  
Lucas: Me too  
Julian: I miss… oh wait that's right Lucas has my girl now!  
Nathan: Oh, shit!  
Skillz: So how's the movie coming?  
Julian: fine  
Lucas: Good

Julian: So Lucas can I ask you something? (taking another shoot)  
Lucas: Sure

Julian: Are you going to ask Peyton to marry you again?  
Lucas: I don't really see how any of that is your business

Julian: She's my friend and I'm sure worried about her

Lucas: Yeah I am going to ask her to marry me! I love her and I want to have a family with her  
Julian: So you can abandon her again?

Lucas: Back off, Julian!  
Nathan: Ok, you guys calm down. We're all a little drunk and we're just getting swept up in the heat of the moment! We need to chill out

Lucas: fine!  
Julian: Fine!  
Skillz: I think we should head home! I'll call Bevin to come and pick us up

Nathan: Good plan

(Skillz walks away from the table to make the phone call. Nathan just sits staring at his brother and Julian. They were doing so well. Peyton would always be between them. He hoped for Peyton's sake they could stop fighting every time they were talking about her. It was going to be a long summer!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(The travelers had finally hit Memphis and stopped to get a hotel room and some sleep. They weren't tired but they just needed to get out of the car. They turned the TV on for the girls while they all crashed. It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon and they were going to head back out. They had slept for about four hours and were ready to go. The girls were excited to get back in the car and get to Tree Hill.)

Peyton: Ok, so I have an idea and I'm kind of wondering how you guys would feel about it?  
Brooke: Ok, P. Sawyer what is it?

Peyton: While you guys were sleeping I googled from here to Tree Hill….

Brooke: And?  
Peyton: It's only 11 and ½ hours…

Brooke: And you want to go home

Peyton: More than anything. We pushed so far yesterday and I'm only about 12 hours from Lucas! Please Brooke I know you didn't want to spend that much time in the car the next two days but if we pushed through today you wouldn't have to be in the car at all tomorrow and you could sleep in your own bed tonight or tomorrow morning anyway…

Brooke: Ok, let's go home!

Peyton: (hugging her) really?  
Brooke: Really! I'm with my man so I want you to be with your man!

Jackson: ok so if we leave in the next hour we can be in Tree Hill by 3 am!  
Peyton: thank you guys so much! I just miss him and I want to be in his arms again!  
Jackson: I understand

Brooke: (smiling at him) Me too

Jackson: Who's hungry?  
Ellie: Me

Molly: Me too!  
Peyton: let's order room service and I want to take a shower

Brooke: I do too. I feel gross

Peyton: I know I was going to take one before I went to sleep but I just didn't have the energy

Brooke: Me either

Jackson: What do we want to eat?  
Peyton: I'm good with whatever

Brooke: Me too

Molly: I want chicken fingers

Ellie: Me too!

Jackson: Ok, chicken fingers and fries and I'll order you ladies a salad

Brooke: What?! Have you every seen me eat a salad?  
Jackson: no but you won't tell me what you want!  
Peyton: We want a massive order of nachos!  
Brooke: yeah! I love nachos

Jackson: Ok then

Peyton: I'm going to shower then you can Brooke and then there are two little girls than need to take a bath!

Ellie: Yes, I love baths!  
Molly: Me too

Ellie: Can we take it together? We're both girls and we're almost sisters?  
Peyton: I think that would be ok!  
Molly: Yes!

(Peyton skipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. In less than 14 hours she would be with Lucas again. She couldn't wait! She loved him so much and she needed him and she wanted to be with him. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see his face when she was standing outside his door. She was finally going home to be with the man she loved!)

-----------------------------

A/N: Ok, my two part special! Next chapter Leyton reunite!

Let me know what you guys think. I know it was a lot of traveling and bs but I thought it was important to the story! Enjoy!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: This is an extremely long update. I could not go back to work tomorrow without providing this chapter for you. During the week I don't get a change to write as much so I worked last night and today on writing this. I felt I owed it to you before the week. I wanted to leave you with a happy chapter until next weekend… Please enjoy and review. I hope it all came out ok… I did my best… enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 42: Reunited and I'm Here to Stay**

(Lucas lies in bed looking at the ceiling. The clock reads 3 in the morning. He hasn't been sleeping well since he's been home. It has been raining for the past 4 hours and it's coming down harder and harder. He sits up and turns the lights in his room on. If he couldn't sleep he might as well read. Outside little to his knowledge Peyton has just pulled up. She dropped Brooke, Jackson, and Molly off at Brooke's beach house. She had maneuvered her Traverse and the U-Haul all the way from Brooke's to Lucas' house. She was trying to think about how she was going to get Ellie into the house without getting her all wet. She got out of the car and got Ellie out of her car seat. She threw her coat over her daughter and headed to Lucas' door, followed by Champ. The lights were on so she knew he was awake. She knocked on it. Inside Lucas looks at the door)

Lucas: (to himself) Who could that be? It's 3 in the morning…

(He walks over to the door and opens it. His eyes fix on Peyton standing there with their daughter. A huge smile fills his face. He rushes to her and grabs her in his arms. He picks them both up and spins them around. Then he kisses Peyton passionately. He breaks away and then kisses her again. He stands in the rain with his two girls in his arms just hugging them and looking at them for a moment)

Lucas: (shocked but happily) Oh my God Peyton what are you doing here?  
Peyton: Well right now I'm standing in the rain with you getting extremely wet!

Lucas: Oh baby I'm sorry. Let's go inside

(Peyton and Lucas walk into the house. Champ follows them and lies on Lucas' floor. He rushes to the closet and gets them both a towel. He wraps one around Peyton and she sits on his bed with Ellie still in her arms)

Lucas: (sitting next to her kissing her, rambling) baby, I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?!  
Peyton: We missed you!  
Lucas: I just can't believe you're here, baby!  
Peyton: We just spent two days in a car driving to get here!

Lucas: (smiling goofily at Peyton, rambling again) Why in a car? Why didn't you fly? And did you just say two days? Is that why you were in Arizona?  
Peyton: Yeah, I'm sorry Brooke lied to you about the band. I just wanted it to be a surprise

Lucas: I'm definitely surprised! I'm so happy that you're here but why did you come in your car? (Kissing her again)  
Peyton: (smiling at him) can I lay El down somewhere and maybe change real quick and then we can talk about everything….  
Lucas: Sure…. Um follow me

(Lucas leads Peyton down the hallway to Ellie's room. He opens the door and turns on the light. Peyton's face drops in shock as she looks around the beautifully decorated room. Lucas had gotten the furniture put together earlier in the day and made the beds. Peyton turns and looks at Lucas. She kisses him softly)

Peyton: (surprisingly) Luke, it's beautiful… You did this for Ellie?  
Lucas: Yeah… I wanted her to have her own room when you guys got her this summer

Peyton: Luke… (Kissing him again)  
Lucas: Well I can't take all the credit. I paid for it but Haley designed it so if you don't like it blame her!  
Peyton: Oh, Luke I think it's perfect. El's going to love it

Lucas: You think?  
Peyton: Heavens yes! She's been asking me for a big girl room for months. She told me that pink princesses were for babies. She's going to absolutely love this room, Luke. You did a great job. (Kissing him again)

Lucas: Like I said Hales did it…

Peyton: It was still your idea to make her feel at home here and I love you for that! You're an amazing father Lucas. Thank you

Lucas: (smiling sheepishly) anything for my girls!  
Peyton: Can you help me for a minute?  
Lucas: Sure

Peyton: will you grab my coat off her and turn down the bottom bunk so I can lay her down?  
Lucas: Absolutely baby!

(Lucas grabs the coat off Ellie and turns the bed down. He then walks out of the room and back down the hall to his room. He quickly changes out of the wet clothes and pulls out a t-shirt and boxers for Peyton. She walks into the room drying her hair with a towel. She quickly pulls her hair up into a ponytail and smiles at Lucas)

Lucas: God, you're beautiful!  
Peyton: I'm a mess!  
Lucas: You're still beautiful

Peyton: Thanks, baby

Lucas: I put a t-shirt and boxers out for you

Peyton: thanks all my stuff is in the car

Lucas: I can go get it for you

Peyton: baby, it's raining and I don't mind wearing your clothes

Lucas: Ok

(Peyton sheds her wet clothes and puts Lucas' on)

Lucas: do you want some tea or something?  
Peyton: No, I really just want to be with you!  
Lucas: Ok….

(Lucas lies down on his bed and Peyton lies down next to him. They turn and look at each other.)

Lucas: Ok, so tell me why you and Ellie are here in Tree Hill at 3 in the morning and why you drove here!  
Peyton: (smiling) what you're not happy to see us?  
Lucas: Oh hell yeah I am! I'm just wondering…

Peyton: Ok, ok. I'm sorry I'll stop playing games with you. Sitting outside your house right now is a U-Haul that contains all of my belongings… I sold the brownstone…

Lucas: I don't understand…

Peyton: We drove because I had to get all my stuff here and so did Jackson… Ellie and I are here to stay Luke. We're not going back to LA.

Lucas: (a huge smile consumes his face and he grabs Peyton and kisses her) what?  
Peyton: Ellie and I have been living in hell without you. We just couldn't do it anymore. That's why we didn't come for spring break. I have been trying to get everything in order in LA so we could leave and I wouldn't have to return. When I told Brooke she wanted to come too and it worked out because Jackson just got assigned a lawsuit in New York. We packed up my house, Jackson's apartment, rented a U-Haul and just drove across the country in two days!  
Lucas: Peyton, don't take this the wrong way because I am so happy you're here I've missed you so much but are you sure? I mean we were going to talk about it where we were going to live and I wasn't going to pressure you. Are you going to be ok not living in LA?

Peyton: Baby, I couldn't be happier not living in LA! I wanted to come home Lucas. This is where we belong there is no doubt in my mind. LA was a great place for me to get my start but your life is here and you can't coach the Ravens in LA or play basketball on the River Court with Skillz, Junk, and Fergie and you can't help Hales with Jamie….

Lucas: I just can't believe that you would do this for me…

Peyton: I did this for us. We love Tree Hill and it's our home. Ellie and I needed to come home, Lucas. We wasted too many years away from this place. My mom's here, all of my memories are here our life is here… If we are going to be together and raise a family then we have to do it in Tree Hill! Plus, Ellie is so excited. You should have seen her and Molly. This is right… for all of us. I know I should have told you but I wanted to surprise you. Its ok we're here isn't it?  
Lucas: Are you kidding me?! It's perfect that you guys are here. I'm just glad I got Ellie's room done earlier today! You're amazing you know that right?

Peyton: (Smiling) Thanks, and El's room is wonderful!

Lucas: So you're really here to stay?  
Peyton: Yep as long as you'll have us!  
Lucas: I'll have you forever! I love you baby! I'm so happy you're home!  
Peyton: Me too and I like the way that sounds… home

(Lucas pulls her closer to him. He kisses her passionately. She runs her tongue over his lips and he opens. She thrusts her tongue in his mouth and starts rolling it around his tongue. He moans at the pleasure it causes. All they both want to be as intimate as possible. It has been almost 3 months since they made love and that was all that was on their mind.)

Peyton: (pulling away) Luke, lock the door!  
Lucas: (getting up) Are you sure?  
Peyton: baby, I need to be with you

Lucas: Aren't you tired

Peyton: I don't care baby. I need you!

Lucas: Ok

(Lucas gets up and locks the door. Peyton moves so she's lying the length of the bed and Lucas comes back to join her. He moves so he's on top of her and starts kissing her. He kisses her lips and then moves so he is kissing her favorite spot on her neck. She moans at the contact)

Peyton: God, Luke I have missed you so much!  
Lucas: You have no idea how much I've missed you

Peyton: You could show me

Lucas: I was planning on it right now…

Peyton: Slow baby slow!

Lucas: Ok….

(Lucas crashes his lips into her and she opens her mouth for him to slide his tongue in. She wraps her arms around his back and pulls him closer to her. She pulls him again. He can tell she needs to feel his body and the pressure of him on top of her is making her feel at home. She wants to feel his skin against hers but not make love yet…)

Peyton: (pulling away from their kiss) Lucas?  
Lucas: (breathless) What baby?  
Peyton: I need to feel your skin… I've missed it….

Lucas: Ok, baby

(Lucas sits up and takes his shirt off. He then takes Peyton's shirt off. She had already taken her bra off because it was soaked from the rain. He placed himself back on top of her. She pulled him closer to her. She lifts her head off the pillow and starts kissing him. He wanted to feel more of her… He takes his mouth and starts kissing a line of kisses down her body. He kisses around her breasts and she moans… He smiles at they way he can please her. He takes her breast into his mouth and being sucking on it… She loves how slow he's going and how much she is enjoying this reunion. She pulls his hair slightly so he is looking at her. She reaches up and starts to kiss him again. His hands roam her body and hers roam his)

Peyton: God, I've missed this…

Lucas: Me too

Peyton: I love you Luke

Lucas: I love you too…

(Peyton reaches down slips his sweatpants and boxers off at the same time… He is more than ready for her. She grabs his hands and places them on her hips and then lifts them for him to remove his boxers off of her… He does and smiles at her. He kisses her again and she tries to get him inside of her. He pulls back and she looks at him in surprise)

Lucas: Hold on I need to get protection…

Peyton: No!

Lucas: Peyton…

Peyton: No, Lucas… We both want the same thing

Lucas: I thought you weren't going to have another baby without being married…

Peyton: There are no guarantees that will happen this time…

Lucas: There's not guarantees it won't

Peyton: I'm ok with it… I'm home and we're together and I'm not going anywhere

Lucas: Me either so if you're sure….  
Peyton: I'm sure

Lucas: (sliding into her) Ok

(Peyton moans at the feel of him inside of her. He likes to just be there without any movement and she likes it too. He tries to feel her as deeply as he can. She reaches up and kisses him. She never starts moving until he does. That's something he likes to control and she doesn't take it away from him. They kiss a little while longer with him just resting inside of her…)

Lucas: (whispering) I love you Peyton  
Peyton: (whispering back) I love you too

(Lucas begins to move in and out and Peyton matches his rhythm. Their hands wander all over each other and so do their mouths while they are making love and maybe much more. Lucas couldn't believe that she wanted to have unprotected sex and he can't believe that she moved home to be with him. This was the best sex they had ever had. He was enjoying it more than anything else. She was touching and kissing him in all the right places and she was so full of passion and love. Peyton hoped she hadn't scared him by telling him she didn't want to have protected sex. She just wanted to feel him with no barriers. She hadn't felt that since the night they conceived Ellie. They were so wrapped up in the moment they didn't use protection that night and she really never wanted to use it again. The closeness she felt with Lucas right now was the best she'd ever felt. He was moving slow and steady and was making it last. She loved making love to him and wanted to do if for the rest of her life. She could tell he was reaching his climax but was slowing down because he could tell she wasn't quite there. He always made sure her needs were met before his own… All of a sudden he could tell she was ready and he finished and slowly making it count before removed himself from her. He stayed on top of her and continued to kiss her and letting his hands roam over her body. She wasn't sure if they were going to go for round two or not. They had only ever once made love all night and that was the night before she left for LA.)

Lucas: Peyton, thank you….

Peyton: For what?  
Lucas: (kissing her one more time and rolling off her) Everything….  
Peyton: Thank you

Lucas: For?  
Peyton: (rolling over and putting her head on his chest) Ellie and all the other children we may have someday… and coming back for us

Lucas: Baby, I'm just sorry it took so long

Peyton: It's good now baby  
Lucas: It sure is

Peyton: Honey, I don't want to ruin this moment but I should go check on Ellie being in a new place and all  
Lucas: (getting up and slipping his sweatpants on) I'll go

Peyton: Are you sure?  
Lucas: I haven't gotten to check on my daughter in almost three months, I'm sure baby just as sure as I am that tonight was the happiest night of my life so far!

(Lucas kisses her and walks out of the room. Peyton gets up and puts her clothes back on. She knows it's a long shot but she really hopes they just made a lot more than love. She gets back into bed and Lucas walks in carrying a tearstained faced Ellie)

Peyton: baby what's the matter?  
Ellie: I was scared  
Peyton: Why?  
Ellie: I didn't know where I was and where you were

Peyton: We're in Tree Hill with daddy!  
Ellie: (smiling) I know but I'm scared of my new room!

Peyton: Oh come here baby girl.

(Lucas puts Ellie down on the bed and she crawls up to her mother)

Peyton: How about you stay in here with us tonight? (Looking at Lucas who nods)  
Ellie: really mommy?  
Peyton: really!  
Ellie: Ok, thank you

(Ellie and Peyton snuggle into bed and Lucas turns out the main light so the only light is from the lamp on his bedside table. He climbs into bed with his girls.)

Lucas: (kissing Ellie on the head and then Peyton) Welcome home, girls!  
Peyton: It's great to be home  
Lucas: You don't know how true that is  
Ellie: Night daddy. I love you and I'm glad to be living with you in Tree Hill

Lucas: I'm glad you're living here too

(Lucas turns off the light on the table and rolls over and wraps his arms around his two girls. He has a smile on his face and so do Peyton and Ellie. His girls were home and he just made amazing love to his girlfriend. He was also going to propose to her soon. He knew that they shouldn't have had unprotected sex but he wants a baby just as much as she does and if that was what was in the cards then so be it. He loved her and he wanted to be happy with her. They were off to a good start. He closes his eyes for the first time since he's been home and falls asleep without a second thought… He was content)

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas, Peyton and Ellie were sound to sleep in Lucas' room. The bedside clock read 11:30. It was a long couple of days for the girls and they needed their sleep. All of a sudden there was a loud banging on Lucas' outside bedroom door. He jumped and so did Peyton. Ellie continued sleeping)

Lucas: Morning baby

(The pounding continued)

Peyton: (smiling at him) Morning

(Lucas ignored the pounding and leans in to kiss Peyton. She leans in to kiss him)

Julian: (from outside) Scott if you don't open this damn door right now I'm going to break it down!  
Peyton: Oh, he sounds mad

Lucas: What's new?  
Peyton: Maybe you should answer it

Lucas: But…

(Julian starts kicking the door)

Peyton: Luke, go!

(Lucas gets up and walks over to the door and steps outside leaving the door open a little bit)

Lucas: What the hell do you want?!  
Julian: Oh, I don't know maybe this little thing called filming!

Lucas: I'm sorry… I had a late night last night

(Julian notices that someone is in his bed but doesn't realize its Peyton.)

Julian: You jackass! (Punching Lucas' in the face)

Lucas: What the hell, Julian?!  
Julian: How could you do that to Peyton?! I mean I know you miss her but cheat on her! You're an asshole and I'm calling her right now!  
Lucas: Julian that is Peyton and thanks for the faith!

Julian: What?!  
Lucas: Go see for yourself

(Julian and Lucas walk into the room. Lucas is holding his nose. Peyton looks at him)

Peyton: Julian! What the hell did you do?  
Julian: Um…. Sorry I thought he was cheating on you!

Peyton: (getting out of bed) I'll go get you some ice

Julian: Man, I'm really sorry

Lucas: Whatever

(Haley, Nathan and Jamie appear at the door)

Peyton: (walking back in) Here baby!  
Haley: Oh my God! (she starts crying) What? When? For how long?  
Jamie: (smiling) I kept your secret Aunt Peyton!

(Everyone looked at him)

Lucas: You knew Jamie?  
Jamie: Yeah, she told me when I talked to her that they were on their way home!  
Haley: And you didn't tell us?  
Jamie: Nope, she made me promise I wouldn't!  
Nathan: I'm so glad to see you

Ellie: (walking up) Mommy?  
Peyton: Right here baby girl  
Jamie: (jumping on the bed) Hey Ellie!  
Ellie: Hi Jamie (hugging him)  
Haley: How long are you guys here for?  
Peyton: Forever!  
Haley: (rushing over and hugging her) really?  
Peyton: Did you see the U-Haul in the front yard?  
Nathan: We must have missed that

Julian: As much as I love this little reunion you have going on here but we have a movie to make!  
Lucas: I'm not coming today. Do it without me! My girls just got home and I'm spending the day with them plus it's Saturday we're supposed to have Saturdays off!

Julian: You're right and I need to go to New York anyway today to meet some friends so I guess we'll resume on Monday!

Lucas: Perfect

Julian: Peyton I'm glad you're home….

Peyton: thanks Julian

(Julian walks out of the house with a sad look on his face.)

Haley: You're really staying?  
Peyton: If Lucas will have us!  
Lucas: No problem there

Ellie: Guess what Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?  
Nathan: (walking over and picking Ellie up) What?  
Ellie: Aunt Brooke, Jackson, and Molly are moving to Tree Hill too!  
Brooke: (walking in with Molly and Jackson) Did we hear our names?  
Ellie: Yep!

Haley: (crying again) Oh my God! We're all together again! This is amazing! You're all coming over for dinner tonight so we can celebrate!

Lucas: Actually Hales I was hoping you guys would keep Ellie tonight because I have something planned for Peyton

Haley: but…

Nathan: (smiling) We'll keep El no problem and um we'll have dinner tomorrow night Hales!

Haley: Fine!

Peyton: I'll be right back…

(Peyton heads down the hallway to the bathroom.)

Lucas: I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me!  
Haley: Tonight?!  
Brooke: It's about damn time!  
Ellie: Yes! We're getting married!

Nathan: She just got back, Luke

Lucas: I was going to ask her in LA but then realized I wanted to do it at the River Court. I've been waiting for her to come home to ask her. She's home I'm asking

Brooke: She's ready

Lucas: From our conversation last night I know she's ready but I need everyone's help!

Brooke: Ok, what can we do?  
Lucas: You two (pointing to Haley and Brooke) need to keep her away from me all day so I can set it up!  
Brooke: ok, we'll unpack the U-Haul our stuff first and then we'll come over and unpack her stuff

Lucas: Great. Then Nathan, Jackson and kids you guys can help me!  
Ellie: I'm in!  
Molly: Me too, Uncle Lucas!

(Lucas looks at her)

Molly: Can I call you Uncle Lucas?  
Lucas: (picking up Molly and hugging her) You sure can!  
Nathan: hey what about me?  
Molly: Can I call you Uncle Nathan?  
Nathan: Of course you can!  
Molly: awesome I move to Tree Hill and get a big family! This is the best day of my life, daddy!  
Ellie: Mine too!

(Everyone's smiling and Peyton walks back in. Ellie runs out of the room)

Peyton: What's going on?  
Haley: We're going to get some food and then we're going to help you guys unpack!  
Peyton: Can't that wait until tomorrow?  
Brooke: Nope, let's get it done and then we'll be settled for real!  
Peyton: I like the sound of that!

Lucas: I have to help Nathan with some stuff today… I kind of forgot about it  
Peyton: (looking sad) Oh, ok. That's fine. Do you mind if I unpack?  
Lucas: not at all

Peyton: I'll just unpack Ellie's stuff and then we can decided what we want to do with my stuff

Lucas: I have a storage unit across town in fact I think in that same storage unit there is a certain black car that belongs to a certain beautiful blonde!

Peyton: Oh, I forgot you put that in storage for me! It's not a safe car for a child though!

Lucas: Neither is mine so good thing you have your Traverse but that doesn't mean when Ellie's not with you you can't drive the comet

Peyton: does it even work?  
Lucas: I don't know. I'll go down there Monday and get it out for you and make it work!  
Peyton: I'd love that

Lucas: Um… I have an empty bookshelf in the other spare room you can put your music in there. I know you have to get that out!

Peyton: (smiling) Thank you… The rest of the stuff we can go thru and decided I mean you have dishes and stuff right?  
Lucas: Yeah about that you might want to get rid of what I have and put your stuff out. I'm a bachelor

Haley: And he lives like one too! We'll unpack your stuff Peyt and finally throw away all of his nasty shit he bought when his mom cleaned out the house for the boat!

Peyton: I don't want to…

Lucas: I'm cool with whatever you want to do babe. Promise

Peyton: I'll wait for you. I want to do it together

Lucas: fair enough. I'll be gone a couple of hours and then I'll come home and help you out. Deal?  
Peyton: Deal! Let's go eat so we can all get to work!  
Lucas: Sounds like a plan

Peyton: Um, Luke we should probably get dressed first…

Lucas: (laughing) I guess so

Brooke: We'll meet you guys at the diner. Bring the U-Haul with you guys.

Peyton: Ok, we'll meet you in 15 minutes

(Ellie returns dressed)

Ellie: I'm ready can I go with them mommy?  
Peyton: Sure baby girl

(Brooke, Jackson, Molly, Ellie, Nathan, Haley, and Jamie walk out of Lucas' house. Peyton looks around)

Peyton: Shit!  
Lucas: What?  
Peyton: All of my clothes are out in the U-Haul somewhere

Lucas: All of them?  
Peyton: Yeah, damn it!

Lucas: (walking over to his dresser and opening the bottom drawer) Not all of them…

Peyton: What do we have here?  
Lucas: You left stuff here the summer you moved to LA you said it was so you didn't have to….

Peyton: Bring a bag back and forth every time I came to visit

Lucas: Yeah so I cleaned out the bottom drawer for you so you'd have a place to keep your stuff

Peyton: You still have those clothes?  
Lucas: I thought you might come and visit and need them…  
Peyton: I don't even think my fat ass could fit into those clothes now

Lucas: Honey, please your ass is not fat!

Peyton: I've gained twenty pounds since high school

Lucas: Where in your chest? Because the rest of you looks the same to me!

Peyton: Thanks

Lucas: (grabbing a pair of underwear, jeans, and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt and throwing it at her) Try this one for size

Peyton: Didn't I leave any bras?  
Lucas: Like I said I don't think that will fit anymore plus I threw yours in the dryer last night

Peyton: Oh ok. I'll go get it

(Peyton walked out of Lucas' room and down the hallway. She retrieved her bra from the dryer and walked into the living room. On the mantel is the drawing of him and Ellie she had given him. There were also all the pictures they took while he was in LA. There was one she didn't recognize until she got closer. It was a drawing she had done for him in high school. They were standing at the River Court… She remembered it fondly. It was the night he beat Nathan in the basketball game. She was looking at him and he was looking at her… Above his head it read "I'll be seeing ya…" She smiled as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her.)

Lucas: That one's been there since you left for LA. I never took it down

Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: Because I never stopped loving you… come here for a minute

(Lucas takes Peyton's hand and leads her back into his bedroom. He walks over to his desk and hands her a framed drawing. It's of the day he came to fix her car. She drew that for him while she was with Nathan and left it for him at his locker. The car was smoking and Lucas is standing next to the tow truck… About him it read "That's you inside my head." She smiled at the drawing)

Lucas: I have about 15 more around the house

Peyton: Luke…

Lucas: I could never take them down. I spent all summer looking throw all my Peyton boxes pulling out all the drawings and pictures of us. I mean I already had a ton out but while you were in LA I needed all of them out. Then when I came home that night I wanted to throw them all away but I couldn't. I just left them up… I've never taken them down

Peyton: God, I love you Luke

Lucas: I love you too and if we didn't promise to meet our friends in 15 minutes I'd show you again how much!

Peyton: We have the rest of our lives for that baby!  
Lucas: Ok ok. Go get dressed!  
Peyton: You need to, too!

(Lucas walks over to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans, wife beater and a button up plaid shirt. Peyton twitches her nose funny.)

Lucas: What?  
Peyton: I just don't like the color of that shirt

Lucas: Really?  
Peyton: really? It looks like something I'd wear

Lucas: Ok then… (taking the shirt off and throwing it at her) You can wear it!  
Peyton: (pulling the fall out boy shirt over her head) Yeah I think I might have too…. (the shirt was skin tight and she was very uncomfortable in it)  
Lucas: You look hot!  
Peyton: I look like I'm trying to wear Ellie's clothes. Give me one of your wife beaters and I'll wear that with the plaid shirt you so nicely just threw at me

Lucas: Do the jeans fit?  
Peyton: (pulling them on) barely but they'll do. See I told you I've gained some weight (pulling the wife beater on and buttoning the plaid shirt)  
Lucas: damn!  
Peyton: What?  
Lucas: You like hot in my shirt!  
Peyton: Well later you can take if off me  
Lucas: You better believe I will

(Peyton and Lucas walk hand in hand to her car. She hands Lucas the keys and gets in the passenger seat. Lucas knows tonight is going to change their lives forever. He just hopes she's ready for it and he doesn't scare her away. He grabs her hand and kisses it. She smiles at him. They head to the diner silently listening to the radio smiling at each other)

----------------------------------------------

(Peyton, Haley and Brooke are at Brooke's place. She is cleaning out her closet to make room for Jackson's stuff. She is also setting up her spare room for Molly.)

Brooke: Shit!  
Peyton: what?  
Brooke: We need to go shopping?  
Peyton: For what?  
Brooke: (pulling her into the spare room that was white and empty) For stuff for Molly's room!

Haley: I fixed up Ellie's room  
Peyton: I love it too. It's beautiful

Haley: I was really nervous because I figured you'd want to paint it but Luke wanted it done before you guys got here

Peyton: It's beautiful. Ellie really hasn't seen it yet but I'm sure she's going to love it

Brooke: Well Molly isn't going to love this white room with no furniture

Peyton: Where did she sleep last night?  
Brooke: Between Jackson and Me

Peyton: Ok well there's a furniture store uptown and I can have it painted in like 3 hours if you guys help me. We can have furniture in here by Monday and it will be home sweet home for her

Brooke: really?  
Peyton: really

Brooke: And you don't mind?  
Peyton: No, I feel really weird about unpack my stuff in Lucas' house without him there…

Haley: It's your house now too

Peyton: Yeah but Luke hasn't said that yet. I don't know where he wants me to put my stuff does he want me to sleep in his room I mean I just don't know…

Brooke: He thought about your most important stuff…

Peyton: What's that?  
Brooke: Your music… He told you there was an empty bookshelf in the spare room that you could put your music on… We all know P. Sawyer isn't home until her music's unpacked

Peyton: That's true and I can unpack Ellie's stuff. I'll just leave mine in the boxes until he's home to help me

Brooke: we'll help you but first we need to get Molly a room!

Haley: She can stay with us tonight….

Peyton: And us tomorrow night and then Monday after we enroll the girls in school I'll come over and help you get the furniture in and then she'll be all set

Brooke: You guys are the best!

Peyton: Her favorite color is purple…

Brooke: I'm not painting this room purple!  
Peyton: Haley painted Ellie's room this really pretty green color and put huge daisies on the wall and the bedding is so cute. Lucas said it's called Green Daisy Garden something or other… It's really pretty

Brooke: We should do Mol's room like that. Something big girlish

Haley: Ok let's go shopping!

Peyton: pick out the bedding first and then we can paint the room.

Brooke: Ok, let's go

(The three women abandon their unpacking and head out the door. They get into Brooke's car and head to town)

Peyton: What are Lucas and Nathan up to today?  
Haley: I have no idea!

(Brooke looks at her in the rearview mirror)

Peyton: Oh….

Brooke: You know those two they are always up to something. They're probably playing basketball at the River Court because they didn't want to help us today

Peyton: We should go by and see

Brooke: P. Sawyer I love you and I know you want to be with your man but honey we have a lot of work to do today. We have to finish unpacking my house and then head to your house and do the same.  
Peyton: Ok, you're right

Brooke: Yeah we're here! And after we furniture shop and bedding shop we are heading to Clothes over Bros and buying you a new dress!  
Peyton: What do I need a new dress from?  
Brooke: You and Lucas are going to have the house to yourselves tonight…. You are going to rock a sexy new dress, dirty lingerie, and ask him to take you to TRIC for a night of dancing and fun!

Peyton: Ok, that sounds like a plan. Since Mol is staying with Haley and Nathan too you guys should join us

Brooke: Ok, that will be fun!  
Haley: Not fair!  
Peyton: Ok, where's Nanny Deb?  
Haley: I don't know

Peyton: Do we have any other baby sitter?  
Haley: Skillz but if we're going out we should see if he and Bevin want to go with us

Peyton: How about Junk and Fergie?  
Haley: have you lost your mind!

Brooke: I know Millie my assistant can watch them so we can all go out!

Haley: I'd be ok with that

Peyton: Me too

Brooke: We'll ask her when we get to the store

Peyton: Ok

Brooke: But first we need to go get stuff for Mol's room

Peyton: Come on let's go

(They walk into a little shop like Pottery Barn. They are looking around. Haley is looking at baby stuff and Peyton and Brooke are looking for big girl stuff)

Peyton: (holding up a yellow comforter with butterflies and dragonflies on it) Brooke what do you think about this? I could paint the walls yellow and put big butterflies and dragonflies on the walls

Brooke: Oh I love it!

Haley: It's earthy like I did Ellie's room

Brooke: Oh and we know how much those too like to be alike. Let's get it!

Peyton: Great

Brooke: What kind of bed should I get?  
Haley: Luke bought Ellie bunk beds for sleepovers

Brooke: Then we'll need two of everything and I'll get Molly bunk beds too

Peyton: Good plan

(Brooke, Peyton and Haley walked around picking out sheets, window coverings, lamps tables, beds, dresser and other things they'd need for Molly's room. They finally finished and Peyton has gone down to the hardware store while Brooke was checking out and they were mixing her the paints she needed. She walked into Clothes over Bros where Haley and Brooke were waiting for her)

Haley: I look fat in this dress. I mean I'm only two months pregnant and I'm already showing. I didn't show this fast with Jamie. It sucks!  
Peyton: I don't see anything and you look beautiful and love that pink dress

Brooke: She does look hot!

(Millie walks out from the back)

Brooke: Millie this is my best friend Peyton Sawyer!  
Millie: (walking over and hugging her) I feel like I already know you!  
Peyton: Same here

Brooke: Hey Millie we kind of have a favorite to ask you…

Millie: Ok, Brooke what's up?  
Brooke: How would you feel about babysitting 2 4 year olds and a 5 year old tonight…  
Millie: Um sure… I don't have anything better to do

Brooke: Ok then you take the rest of the day off and we'll see you at Haley's around 10 tonight

Millie: Ok thanks

(Millie grabs her purse and heads out the door)

Brooke: Now I just have to call Mouth and send him over there

Haley: What?  
Brooke: Millie has the hots for Mouth and Mouth likes Millie but neither will ask the other out! It's driving me nuts!  
Peyton: Brooke the little match maker  
Brooke: Well right now I'm going to match your skinny ass with a new dress!

Peyton: Ok, works for me!  
Brooke: Let's see…. (walking around looking at different dresses) What size is your skinny ass wearing now?  
Peyton: I don't know like a 4

Brooke: God I hate you! I've never been a four

Peyton: What a six then?  
Brooke: I wish

Peyton: I like that blue one over there

Brooke: The v-neck, spaghetti strap knee length little number over there (pointing)  
Peyton: Yeah, I like it

Brooke: Then go try it on!

(Peyton grabs the dress off the rack and heads to the back. She comes out wearing it)

Haley: Lucas is going to love that dress!  
Brooke: You look hot P. Sawyer. You should wear your hair up tonight

Peyton: You'll have to come over and do it for me

Brooke: Oh, I will

Peyton: What are you going to wear tonight Brooke?  
Brooke: (grabbing a red v-neck dress off the rack. The dress looks like a bunch of pieces of ribbon sewn together) This of course. Red is my signature color

Peyton: You're going to look so hot in that!  
Brooke: (Smiling) I know!

Peyton: We better head over to your place and start painting

Brooke: take the dresses with you guys  
Peyton: How much?  
Brooke: On the house… It's your welcome home present

Peyton: Thanks Brooke  
Brooke: no problem all the work you're going to do on Molly's room is payment enough for the dress….

(Peyton laughs and all three women grab their dresses and head out the door. They head back to Brooke's car and get in. They are happily talking and drive off. They are all so happy to be back in Tree Hill. The three musketeers are back together and there will sure be trouble in Tree Hill now that they're all there!)

------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is lying on the couch in Lucas' living room. She and Luke had spent a good 3 hours unpacking her stuff. He got rid of a lot of his stuff and replaced it with hers. They picked photos and drawings to hang up and the unpack Ellie's room and Peyton's music. She looked around the room and it felt like home. She was grateful that Lucas helped her. She looks at the clock and it reads 8:30… She should get dressed to go out with the gang. Lucas walks in carrying his basketball)

Peyton: Where are you going?  
Lucas: A quick game at the River Court

Peyton: I thought we were going to TRIC tonight with the gang

Lucas: Not until 10… It only takes me 15 minutes to shower and get ready

Peyton: Ok, I'm going to take a nap… After painting Molly's room today and unpacking Jackson's stuff and my stuff I'm tired

Lucas: Your stuff looks nice in our house…

Peyton: Our huh?  
Lucas: Yeah, Peyt. It's our house now and it always will be unless you want to buy a bigger one. We can go house shopping.

Peyton: Nope I want to stay here! I love this house

Lucas: I don't know you sure did shove my clothes pretty far in the corner of the closet

Peyton: Did I take up too much room?  
Lucas: baby I'm just messing with you. Just don't leave your underwear all over the floor

Peyton: Oh don't worry! I mean after all I think I stepped on 3 pair of your underwear when I went to the bathroom today

Lucas: I've been kind of a bad housekeeper but I promise I'll be better now that my girls are here

Peyton: Go play basketball and I'll see you later for our reunion!

Lucas: I can't wait

Peyton: I meant with our friends!

Lucas: Oh yeah I can't wait for that either!

Peyton: Good bye

(Lucas walks out of the house smiling. Peyton closes her eyes. Ellie is over at Haley's and Nathan's and she has the house to herself. It feels like home now. She just starts to drift off to sleep when the door opens)

Brooke: Get up best friend! You need to get ready for tonight!  
Peyton: I'm sleeping

Brooke: Honey if I'm going to fix that mop of hair on your head you better get up now!

Peyton: I want it curly. Luke likes it curly

Brooke: Hit the shower and I'll blow dry it and then curl it

Peyton: I already showered and I let it air dry (sitting up. Her hair is sort of curled)  
Brooke: It's so damn long it doesn't hold the curl like it does when it's shorter.

Peyton: I wonder if Luke likes my hair long or short

Brooke: Oh my God! Is all you're going to talk about is Lucas?  
Peyton: I don't know  
Brooke: It is so cute but seriously get your curling iron so I can get to work!

Peyton: Want a drink?  
Brooke: Sure

(Peyton walks into the kitchen and brings out a bottle of wine and a bottle of water. She also brings out some cheese and crackers)

Brooke: Aren't we so grown up?  
Peyton: I'm trying

Brooke: Where's Broody?  
Peyton: the River Court playing basketball!

Brooke: How fun!

Peyton: Hey he loves the River Court and he loves playing basketball

Brooke: Yeah he does but I think he loves having sex with you more!  
Peyton: Brooke, not everything's about sex

Brooke: But it makes the nights a little more fun

Peyton: Not with a 4 year old sleeping between you!  
Brooke: I know what you mean!

Peyton: When did we grow up, Brooke?  
Brooke: I don't know P. Sawyer!

Peyton: I mean you're getting married and taking on a man and his four year old daughter and I packed up my life and moved across the country to be with the man I love….

Brooke: It's crazy isn't it?  
Peyton: It is but I wouldn't have it any other way

Brooke: Me either (looking at her watch. It says 9:30) but we really need to get ready

Peyton: Ok, ok

(Brooke starts curling the loose pieces of Peyton's hair. Peyton is putting her make up on. They work in silence)

Brooke: Penny for your thoughts?  
Peyton: I'm just….  
Brooke: Thinking about becoming Mrs. Lucas Scott

Peyton: Yeah, I was… I was also thinking about the fact that Lucas and I are trying to have a baby

Brooke: What?!

Peyton: Well not really I just told him I didn't want to have protected sex anymore

Brooke: Huh?!

Peyton: too soon?  
Brooke: No, I just can't believe it… I didn't know you were ready to have another baby

Peyton: It just came out of my mouth like word vomit! I just was saying it and then after I said it I was like yeah I really do want this…  
Brooke: Wow, so you could be pregnant right now?

Peyton: Yeah, I guess so but I'm sure it doesn't work that fast

Brooke: I don't know it only took one time with Ellie!

Peyton: I know but she wasn't planned. Whenever you try to plan something it takes twice as long

Brooke: Are you really ready for this?  
Peyton: I am

Brooke: You look beautiful!

Peyton: Thank you. So do you  
Brooke: All we need are our dresses

Peyton: Mine's in Ellie's room. I didn't want Lucas to see it

Brooke: I hung mine up when I came in

(both Brooke and Peyton get up and slip into their dresses. Peyton's hair is half up and a curly mess. She looks stunning in the blue dress with the open heart necklace from Karen. Brooke has her hair up in a ponytail that is curled. She looks hot in her red dress. Both women smile at each other. Brooke looks at her watch nervously)

Peyton: I wonder where Luke is?  
Brooke: You know boys

Peyton: That I do

(Just then Peyton's cell phone starts to ring. It's Skillz)

Peyton: Hello?

_Skillz: Hey P. Sawyer… Um we have a little problem_

Peyton: What is it Skillz?  
_Skillz: It's um Lucas…_

Peyton: (face dropping) What happen to Lucas? Is he ok? Did he forget his heart medicine? Did he try playing too hard? Skillz talk to me!  
_Skillz: Chill out baby girl… He'll be fine. He just landed on his ankle wrong when he went up for a slam dunk. We all walked here so he needs your beautiful self to come over and pick him up._

Peyton: Oh, ok. I'll be there in about 5 minutes  
_Skillz: Ok, P. Sawyer. See you then_

(Peyton hangs up the phone and looks at Brooke)

Brooke: What?  
Peyton: Lucas fell and hurt himself at the River Court. I have to go pick him up. I don't know if we'll be going to TRIC now. I'm just going to change real quickly

Brooke: (grabbing her arm) No, don't! If he's not hurt that bad you guys can still come, right?  
Peyton: Right

Brooke: So it's be silly for you to change and then have to change again

Peyton: You're right. Ok, Brooke I'll see you in a few minutes

Brooke: Ok, bye sweetheart

(Peyton walks out of the house. Brooke hears her car drive off. The back door opens. Haley, Nathan, Jackson, Skillz and Bevin walk in)

Haley: I can't wait to see Peyton's face when she gets back here!

Brooke: I know I can't believe he's going to ask her tonight  
Bevin: She is so lucky!

Brooke: I wish we could be there to see her face

Haley: I know I know but that would give it away plus they need to be alone

Skillz: Yeah because if they want to have sex on the basketball court we don't want to be witness to that!  
Nathan: Oh, hell no!

Brooke: Should we do something around here for them or just wait until we all get to TRIC?  
Haley: What until we get to TRIC

Brooke: No alcohol!

Haley: Well not for me but the rest of you can totally drink

Brooke: I don't think Peyton will want too

Haley: She isn't is she?  
Brooke: Not yet but she told Lucas she wanted to have another baby and they're trying

Haley: Are you sure?  
Brooke: Ok, if you must know she told me their not having protected sex anymore!  
Jackson: Seriously you guys tell each other way too much!  
Nathan: Think if Brooke knows this about Luke and Peyt's relationship. Think what Peyt knows about yours and Brooke's relationship. We all learned a long time ago that our sex lives are not private with these girls. They share everything with each other… I mean everything!  
Jackson: Good to know

Nathan: I'm hungry

Brooke: Let's see what Lucas Scott has to eat

(The gang walks into the kitchen and start rummaging through Lucas' cupboards and fridge. They are laughing and excited for their friends to return. Brooke hopes this is what Peyton wants. She doesn't want either of her friends to get hurt tonight… Haley has the same worried look on her face and so does Nathan. They all just want this proposal to go much better than the other one. They eat and try to ignore the feeling in the pit of their stomachs)

-------------------------------------------

(Peyton pulls up to the River Court and gets out of her car. The entire edge of the court is lined with white candles. There are twinkle lights on the pole for the hoop, the picnic table, bleachers, a few of the trees. There are dozens and dozens of white lilies in vase around the court too. She walks towards the court. Lucas is in a tux leaning against the basketball pole. She walks over to meet him)

Peyton: what's all of this?  
Lucas: Just a little something I whipped up today

Peyton: For me?  
Lucas: Yeah, I wanted to welcome you home properly…

Peyton: I thought you were down here playing basketball

Lucas: (grinning) Well….  
Peyton: And I thought you hurt your ankle

Lucas: (laughing) I think I'm alright. The funny thing is Skillz was probably standing out back of the house when he called you. They're all there waiting for us to come home

Peyton: oh I see. Why are the waiting for us?  
Lucas: You'll find out soon enough

(Lucas grabs her hand and leads her to the picnic table. She sits down. He stands in front of her. He leans over her and kisses her)

Lucas: God, Peyton you take my breath away. I can't believe how beautiful you are

Peyton: Thank you… You clean up pretty well yourself Mr. Scott

Lucas: I waited for four years for you to come home. I didn't know how to come back and get you after I walked out on you. I was scared and I was hurt and I didn't know how to get you back.

Peyton: What made you change your mind this year?  
Lucas: Jamie putting Ellie on the webcam. I was thinking about coming out but when I saw her beautiful face and how much she looked like you I just knew I had to step up and be the man I was supposed to be. I needed to be with you and Ellie

Peyton: I wish… No, I don't. I'm glad everything that happened did. I needed to be a single mom in LA because that's what made me push myself to open the label company that and Julian and if it would have been you and me from the beginning I might have been happy just being Mrs. Lucas Scott… The wife of the head basketball couch and a stay at home mom… I'm not saying that I don't want that because I do more than anything I just know now that I can make it in the music business and I love it. I also love being Ellie's mom and I figured out a way to balance the two of them. I don't know if I would have done that if we would have gotten married at 19….

Lucas: I wouldn't have written my second book either

Peyton: Oh the one I haven't read yet!  
Lucas: Besides the point

Peyton: Ok…

Lucas: Peyton, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but the biggest one was not giving you time when you asked for it… I'll always regret that at the same time it sounds like you were brave while I was being an ass and you found your life….

Peyton: Oh baby but it's so much better with you in it! I'm going to open my studio here in Tree Hill… I just have to find a space

Lucas: I think I can help you with that

Peyton: really?  
Lucas: Yeah…  
Peyton: Luke, I've never been happier than when I'm with you and Ellie. I'm so complete being in Tree Hill with you…

Lucas: Peyton, you're the love of my life… I've loved you since I was 16 years old. I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to you

Peyton: Likewise

Lucas: but I don't want to have anymore regrets or make anymore mistakes with you. I just want us to be happy

Peyton: I'd like that

(Lucas pulls a little black box out of his coat pocket)

Peyton: Lucas….

Lucas: (face dropping) You're not ready… I'm sorry I can see…

Peyton: (cutting him off) No, no don't do that! Don't stop. I am ready. I was just surprised when I saw that box… Please

(A huge smile fills Lucas' face. Peyton has one equally as big. Lucas gets down on one knee. He has the ring box in one hand and grabs Peyton's hand with the other hand.)

Lucas: Peyton, I love you, you know that. You're my life: you and Ellie and someday another baby hopefully. You're all I need to make me happy for the rest of my life. I could lose everything tomorrow and as long as you're standing next to me I'll be fine. You're my everything… When I published my book it didn't mean anything to me because you weren't there to share it with me. When Nathan's team won the championship game I was happy but it didn't mean shit because you weren't there. That was what made me ask you to marry me before and I'm asking you to marry me now because I can't live my life without you. I need you more than anything, Peyton. I love you. You're my heart, my soul, and my inspiration. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I'm tired of pretending I don't need you and I'm tried of being without you… You are my world and I would be honored if you would become my wife… Peyt, will you marry me?

(Tears are streaming down Peyton's face. She is lost for words. She just looks at Lucas and shakes her head yes.)

Lucas: Is that a yes?

(Peyton shaking her head again yes.)

Lucas: Peyt, say something!

Peyton: (through the tears and emotion, barely above a whisper) Yes, Lucas, Yes. Oh yes baby I want to marry you!

Lucas: (looking shocked) Really?  
Peyton: Of course I want to marry you! I love you. I wanted to marry you 4 years ago I just wanted a year… I've had four I'm ready now!

Lucas: God I love you

Peyton: I love you too, Lucas. That's Keith's ring!  
Lucas: Yeah…  
Peyton: Brooke told me you threw it at your mom when you can home from LA and she took it…

Lucas: I told her I wanted her to have it back because there was no other woman in the world I could imagine wearing it…

Peyton: So how's you get it back?

Lucas: She brought it when she came to LA

Peyton: She did?  
Lucas: Yeah, she thought I'd be needed it

Peyton: I'm glad she did

Lucas: Me too. She also brought us her wedding bands

Peyton: She did?  
Lucas: Yeah and she had them engraved for us

Peyton: Really?  
Lucas: Yours says "I'll be seeing you" and mine says "True Love Always"

Peyton: How perfect

Lucas: She read the book  
Peyton: Obviously

Lucas: Um… can I put this ring on your finger or not?  
Peyton: (waving her hang at him) Yes, yes, yes! Please do!

(Lucas takes Peyton's left hand and slides the ring on her finger. He looks at it)

Lucas: Perfect!  
Peyton: It sure is.

Lucas: Now what should we do?  
Peyton: First blow out all these candles so we don't burn down Tree Hill…

Lucas: (looking sad) oh ok

Peyton: What's the matter?  
Lucas: Honestly?  
Peyton: Yeah

Lucas: I was hoping to enjoy the candles a little more

(Lucas leans up and kisses Peyton grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap)

Peyton: Lucas! We are outside in the middle of the River Court there is no way I'm going to do that with you right here!

Lucas: You brought that big old backseat of yours

Peyton: Lucas Eugene Scott!

Lucas: Yes Ms. Sawyer soon to be Scott! (smiling his famous Lucas' grin)

Peyton: God, I can't resist you. Blow the candles out and I'll put the seats in the back of the car down

Lucas: You are not serious are you?  
Peyton: This is a once in a lifetime offer…. And yes I'm serious!

(Lucas runs around the edge of the River Court blowing out candles. Peyton runs to her car and opens the backseat. She quickly puts them down and Lucas comes up behind her and wraps her in his arms.)

Lucas: Baby as much as I'd love to take you in the back of this car and make love to you I can't…

Peyton: What? This was your idea

Lucas: I know but we have a houseful of people waiting to see if we're going to need consoling or if we can have a party.

Peyton: I was thinking there is a little girl at Nathan and Haley's house that should know her mommy and daddy are getting married

Lucas: You read my mind baby. Can I get a rain check for later

Peyton: You can get a rain check for whenever you want.

Lucas: You have made me the happiest man alive

Peyton: No, you've made me the happiest woman alive. I have wanted this for so long Lucas…

Lucas: Me too. I just wanted to wait until we were here… I thought this was the right place to ask you

Peyton: I also think it's the right place to get married

Lucas: Are you serious?  
Peyton: Lucas, most of our life has been played out on this court. I think it's a perfect place for us to have a wedding

Lucas: You read my mind

Peyton: that's why we're perfect for each other

Lucas: that we are  
Peyton: We need to get married after Brooke though. I can't steal her thunder

Lucas: Ok, that sounds good to me

Peyton: I'll talk to her about it tomorrow

Lucas: Or later when we're at TRIC  
Peyton: Ok, let's go tell Ellie  
Lucas: You got it!

(They get into Peyton's car. Lucas grabs her hand and she smiles at him. She turns the radio on and turns Heartbeat on. He smiles at her. They listen as they drive to Nathan and Haley's house. Lucas couldn't believe that Peyton said yes. She had just turned his life around. He would spend the rest of his life making this woman happy. He loved her and this evening was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder. That shoulder would be her for the rest of his life!)

-----------------------------------------------------

(Millie was a great babysitter. She already had all the kids in bed and they were asleep. Peyton and Lucas felt a little bad about waking Ellie up but they had to tell her first. They walked up to Jamie's room. The three kids were asleep on the floor. Of course Ellie was in the middle. Lucas picked her up and they sit on Jamie's bed. She moved a little but didn't wake up)

Peyton: (kissing her forehead) Ellie…

(She didn't move)

Peyton: (tickling her toes) Ellie Bean

Ellie: (stirring in Lucas' arms) Huh?  
Peyton: Wake up baby girl daddy and I have something we want to tell you…

Ellie: Did you say yes mommy?  
Peyton: (looking at Lucas) What?  
Lucas: She was in on it!  
Peyton: Lucas Scott then why on Earth are we waking her up if she already knew you were going to ask me?!  
Ellie: Because when daddy said I couldn't be there he promised you'd come over and tell me if you said yes… So did you say yes mommy?  
Peyton: (holding up her left hand) What do you think?  
Ellie: (Grabbing it) Mommy, it's beautiful! You said yes! Yes, yes, yes!  
Molly: (sleepily) Ellie, why are you yelling?  
Ellie: Mol, mommy said yes!  
Molly: Of course she did!

Ellie: Come see her ring!

(Molly gets up and walks over to the bed where Lucas is holding Ellie. Molly grabs Peyton's finger)

Molly: It's beautiful Aunt Peyton. Do I get to wear a pretty dress in your wedding too?  
Peyton: Of course you do!  
Jamie: (waking up) What's going on?  
Ellie: Mommy said yes!

Jamie: Duh, Ellie! We all knew she would! I'm just glad Uncle Lucas finally asked her. Can I be in the wedding too?  
Lucas: Of course you can!  
Peyton: So we just woke three kids up for no reason!  
Lucas: Yep!

Peyton: Good too know. Let's go so our friends can react the same way!  
Lucas: They'll be a little more excited

Ellie: Can I go celebrate with you?  
Lucas: Not tonight but we are so going to breakfast tomorrow to celebrate, ok?  
Ellie: I guess so. I love you guys

Lucas: We love you  
Peyton: Sure do baby girl now go back to sleep

Ellie: Will do  
Peyton: Love you guys too Molly and Jamie

Jamie: Love you too Aunt Peyt. I'm glad you said yes!  
Molly: Me too Aunt Peyt. Night, love you

(Peyton and Lucas walk out of the room. Lucas grabs Peyton's hand. He pulls her in for a kiss)

Lucas: If it makes you feel better I didn't know you were going to say yes  
Peyton: Whatever you did too

Lucas: come on let's go

(Peyton and Lucas walk out of the house and get back into her car. They once again drive in silence with her head on his shoulder both with huge grins on their faces.)

-----------------------------------------

(Brooke, Jackson, Haley and Nathan are sitting in Lucas' living room. They all have worried looks on their faces.)

Brooke: What could be taking them so long?  
Haley: Maybe she said no!  
Nathan: She wouldn't, would she?  
Jackson: No, she wants to marry him.

(Brooke gives him a funny look)

Jackson: What? Nathan weighed in on the conversation. Why can't I?

Brooke: You just never do, it surprised me that's all

Jackson: If I'm going to make it in Tree Hill I've already learned I have to be more chatty!

Haley: (laughing) That's for sure!

Brooke: I'm going to head over to the River Court if she said no they could be fighting or even worst she could have left and he's sitting there crying his eyes out

(No one noticed that Peyton and Lucas were standing in the kitchen doorway)

Haley: If she said no again I'm going to kick her ass

Nathan: She isn't going to say no maybe he chickened out. You know he was afraid of what she was going to say even though we all know she is going to say yes. He's just a big baby!  
Haley: Why are you being so mean about Lucas?  
Nathan: Because you both have no faith in Peyton and are ripping on her!  
Jackson: I know she said yes and I'm pretty sure they're getting it on in the backseat of her car or they went over to tell Ellie!

Brooke: I don't know… They've been gone an awfully long time

(Peyton grabs Lucas' arm)

Peyton: (whispering) They're being rude about us!

Lucas: I know! Assholes!  
Peyton: want to have a little fun?  
Lucas: Sure, give me the ring!  
Peyton: Hell no! I'm not having that much fun. It's mine and it's staying on my finger

Lucas: What do you have in mind?  
Peyton: Let's stage a little fight  
Lucas: Ok

Peyton: Follow my lead

Lucas: You got it baby

(Peyton opens the back door and slams it. All the heads in the living room turn towards the kitchen)

Peyton: You're an ass just because I'm not ready you're kicking me out? Here we go again!  
Lucas: Well you know what Peyton I'm tired of this. I thought you would want to get married now but no you're still not ready. Are you every going to be ready?

Peyton: I don't know Lucas maybe if you stop asking me when I'm ready I'll ask you!

(Lucas walks over and kisses her they are both laughing)

Lucas: Stop running from me Peyton! It's now or never. I'm not going to ask you again so if you don't want to marry me now then I guess we'll never get married and you can forget about the baby you wanted!

Peyton: Good I don't want another one of your children anyway!

Lucas: I'm going out!  
Peyton: Fine I'm going to bed!

(Peyton and Lucas walk into the living room. Haley, Nathan, Jackson, and Brooke are sitting there with horror and shock on their faces. Peyton walks into the bedroom and slams the door. Lucas just stands there looking at them)

Haley: Oh, honey I'm so sorry. We knew…

Brooke: (walking over to the door knocking on it) Peyt, let me in, honey!

Nathan: How'd you mess it up dude?  
Lucas: She just doesn't want to marry me

(Lucas starts laughing hysterically)

Haley: Oh my God. He's lost it!

(Peyton opens the bedroom door and she's laughing just as hard as Lucas is)

Haley: What the hell is going on?  
Lucas: Maybe you guys shouldn't sit around our living room talking about the fact that you didn't think Peyton would say yes!

Brooke: Oh, you heard us?  
Peyton: Yeah, you assholes! We walked in the back door to tell you guys the good news and we heard your doubt and so we decided to have a little fun with you!

Brooke: That was mean!

Peyton: Maybe you shouldn't have been saying mean things about me.  
Jackson: Hey I knew you'd say yes!  
Peyton: Thank you

Haley: So are you getting married?  
Peyton: Yes but none of you are invited!

Brooke: But….

Peyton: The kids were more excited then you guys and they all knew I would say yes!  
Haley: Ok, we're sorry now let me see the ring!

(Peyton walks over and shows Haley her ring)

Haley: Oh it looks perfect on your hand, Peyt.

Peyton: I thought so

Lucas: me too… Where's Skillz and Bevin?  
Nathan: they went to TRIC to save us a table

Lucas: Well let's head over there then

Peyton: Luke, I'm not really in the mood to go out…

Brooke: You can so do that later! We are both getting married and we are celebrating! You have all night for your booty call

Peyton: Fine but there is a lot we have to talk about

Brooke: Like I'm so getting married first!

Peyton: Luke and I figured that

Brooke: I'm just kidding we can talk about it later though. Let's go have some fun!

(The gang congratulates Peyton and Lucas. Then they all leave the house to go to TRIC. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes or hands off Peyton. He was so happy he couldn't stand it. This was the best day of his life and he was so happy she said yes. Peyton had a million thoughts running through her head. She couldn't believe that he asked her again and they were finally going to get married. Life was exactly how she hoped it would turn out. She loved Lucas and they were going to start planning the rest of their lives together. What could be better than that?)


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Settling In**

(Haley and Nathan had kept Ellie for the rest of the weekend and Lucas and Peyton had spent it in bed making love and celebrating their new engagement. Neither could be happier if they tired. Unfortunately, Monday came a lot fast than either had wished for. Peyton was lying in bed, without any clothes on, looking at her engagement ring smile and Lucas was in the kitchen making breakfast. He walks in, only wearing his boxers, carrying a tray of food)

Lucas: Good morning beautiful…

Peyton: Morning handsome

Lucas: I wish I didn't have to meet Julian and 8:15 for filming!

Peyton: It's ok I have to take Ellie and register her for school and help Brooke set up the furniture in Molly's room

Lucas: I made breakfast and I thought maybe we could save water and shower together….

Peyton: Oh, I like the sound of that

Lucas: So soon to be Mrs. Scott…

Peyton: I like the sound of that better!

Lucas: Have you and Brooke duked out the wedding arrangements yet?  
Peyton: Well since I spend all day in bed with you yesterday making love I didn't really have time to talk to her yet… I figured I'd talk to her today while we were working on Mol's room

Lucas: Sounds good to me

Peyton: I can't believe that we are getting married!  
Lucas: I can't believe that you are finally naked in my high school bed!

Peyton: (laughing) I was naked….

Lucas: (cutting her off) No you never were!

Peyton: We had sex in your house before!

Lucas: I know we did but we never did in my bedroom

Peyton: Yes we did!  
Lucas: Ok but I never got to wake up to your naked body lying next to me!

Peyton: I'll give you that! I didn't want Karen to find us like that!  
Lucas: Me either. She would have killed me!

Peyton: You… she would have giving me the whole teenage mother history repeating itself isn't Haley enough speech!

Lucas: I miss her!  
Peyton: Me too

Lucas: They're coming back for the summer though

Peyton: I know…. I contacted my dad yesterday

Lucas: You did when?  
Peyton: When you were in the bathroom

Lucas: What did he say?  
Peyton: He's on a job off the coast of Japan. It's a year long. He just started it two months ago. He isn't going to be able to make it for the wedding  
Lucas: Oh, Peyton we can wait until next summer!  
Peyton: Absolutely not! I want to be Mrs. Lucas Scott and he knows that! We're getting married without him. He sends his love and he told me to tell you it's about damn time!  
Lucas: I agree with that… I'm not very hungry all of a sudden…

Peyton: Lucas!

Lucas: Come on Peyton… we have to leave this house today and face reality are you going to send me out in the great wide world to fend for myself without a little lovin?

Peyton: Well when you put it that way….

(Lucas smiles and he crawls up the bed to meet Peyton's lips. He kisses her passionately. She lays down on her back and pulls him on top of her. They kiss again.)

Lucas: Damn! Are we forceful this morning?  
Peyton: You're always in control and always taking care of me… Let me take care of you today!

Lucas: I'm not complaining

Peyton: Didn't think you were

(She throws the sheets off her and his eyes dance with joy)

Lucas: God, you are so beautiful… How did I get so lucky?  
Peyton: I'm the lucky one

(Peyton leans up and starts kissing lines of kisses down his chest. She kisses them all the way down his stomach to the top of his boxers. She runs her tongue along the edge of his boxers and he moans at the teasing. She kisses back up to his mouth and crashes her lips hard against his. He opens his mouth and she slides her tongue in. Their tongues dance and she has the urge to feel his body against hers. She tugs on his boxers and he lifts his hips so she can slip them off. She begins to kiss him all over again. He groans with her every touch… He likes the take control woman but he needs to be able to explore her body with his mouth so he quickly leans down and lets him mouth roam over her body. He crashes his mouth to the spot by her neck and leaves a line of kisses and then sucks on it. She moans with instant pleasure. Her hands wander down his body to butt and she places her hands on it and pulls him towards her. She can feel that his more than ready for her and she doesn't want him to wait. She wants to have quick fun sex. He's always being so thoughtful but this was about pleasing him not the other way around)

Peyton: Lucas, really you're so thoughtful all the time when it comes to my needs and my pleasure this is about you…. You're more than ready I can tell. Be selfish!

Lucas: But you like foreplay

Peyton: Baby you took your time all day yesterday. I'm good with fast pleasing you sex! Stop being nice and just do what you really want to do!

Lucas: This is what I want

Peyton: I'm going to get up and leave you sitting here to take care of yourself!

Lucas: you wouldn't dare!  
Peyton: you're right because I want you so badly but stop being so damn nice!

(She leaned up and kisses his body again tracing circles around his nipples with her tongue as he moans out in pleasure she smiles and open her legs to encourage him to enter. He smiles at her and she smiles back. He slowly took her lead and they found their rhythm nicely. God she was beautiful. He loved this woman more than anything! He continues their rhythm and finds her mouth with his. They continue to kiss and grope each other while making love. They reach their moment of ecstasy and both moan out in pleasure. They are both out of breath and lay next to each other for a moment)

Lucas: Can Brooke enroll Ellie in school today?  
Peyton: (laughing) Um no!

Lucas: I want to spend the rest of the day like that!

Peyton: Me too…

Lucas: I know it seems like all we've done the last few days is have sex but I missed you so much and I'm so happy and I just want to be with you!

Peyton: I'm not complaining!

Lucas: I just don't want you to think I'm some ninpho

Peyton: (laughing) I don't think that!

Lucas: We should get up and shower

Peyton: (wrapping the sheet around her) Ok… but I have 30 minutes before I have to be at Haley and Nathan's to pick up Ellie so we could totally have another round this morning!

Lucas: Peyton!

Peyton: Lucas, it's been months we're just catching up. I promise when we're married we will not have this much sex, ok?  
Lucas: Shit then I'm calling off the engagement!  
Peyton: Ok, you can tell Ellie

Lucas: No way! She'll kill me!  
Peyton: Hell yeah she will

Lucas: come on Blondie let's get ready for the day!

Peyton: ok baby

(They both walk into the bathroom and Peyton shuts the door. They get into the shower together and start laughing. Lucas couldn't believe that standing in the shower with him was the love of his life. She has come home for him. He hoped he made all her dreams come true and he hoped that he could make her happy. He loved her and he wanted to be her everything. She was his. He also hoped all the love making created another Scott. He wanted to experience that so badly. He missed that with Ellie and a part of him ached to be there for another child of theirs. He'd never imagine having children with someone else and now that he had the opportunity he was going to make sure they had as many babies as Peyton wanted. Peyton could tell that he was thinking about something by the way he's eyebrow was kinked. She loved when he had that intense look on his face. She knew by following his gaze he was thinking about having a baby. She wanted that more than anything now that they were engaged. In fact she'd have as many of his babies that he wanted. She'd have a whole basketball team if he wanted. She loved him and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. They continue to shower laughing and having a great time. They were home and they were happy. Their life was content)

----------------------------------------------------

(Brooke and Peyton had spent all morning at school registering the girls. The school needed so much information. They were both tired and decided to go to lunch. In Tree Hill the girls had to go to preschool all day. Peyton hated the thought of that. She'd be away from Ellie all day but at least they only went 3 days week. Apparently it saved money. Who knows? Brooke and Peyton are sitting in a little diner drinking ice tea looking at the menu)

Brooke: God, I thought that school was going to ask for a blood sample!  
Peyton: I know I couldn't believe how much information they needed

Brooke: Who cares the birth place of the father's father!

Peyton: Apparently the school! (laughing)  
Brooke: I just thought it was a lot of paperwork

Peyton: (sighing, slightly distracted) Yeah, it was kind of like that when I enrolled Ellie in LA. There was more here though and I had to fill in all Lucas' information this time. I'm glad I asked him for it this morning

Brooke: I know me too! I know everything about Jackson now, even how much money he makes!  
Peyton: Where is Jackson?  
Brooke: He went to New York

Peyton: When?  
Brooke: Yesterday  
Peyton: Why didn't you tell me?  
Brooke: I called you three times yesterday!

Peyton: (smiling sheepishly) Sorry… (still looking distracted but listening to Brooke)  
Brooke: Oh don't worry I understand… Jackson and I were in the same position before he left!  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: That's what he said!  
Peyton: Oh my God! So why did he leave so soon?

Brooke: He wanted to get there and start working on the case. His boss told him once he gets the information he'll be able to work on it anywhere until they have to go to court so he decided that he would head up there, get the information and hopefully be back by Tuesday night or early Wednesday day

Peyton: That's nice

Brooke: Ok, Peyton what's the matter?  
Peyton: I'm just worried

Brooke: About what?  
Peyton: The wedding, finding a place for my studio, Ellie being at school all day three days a week. That's a lot. I can't be away from her that long!

Brooke: You could work those days and then take the two days off that she's not at school

Peyton: Yeah, I guess so

Brooke: Why are you worried about the wedding?  
Peyton: Oh, I don't know. My best friend and I are both engaged and we both want to get married this summer!

Brooke: I was thinking about that yesterday…

Peyton: Me too  
Brooke: Jackson told me that you and I needed to plan the weddings

Peyton: That's funny Lucas said the same thing. So what do you have in mind?

Brooke: I'm thinking early August in that beautiful church Keith was going to marry Jules in. What about you?  
Peyton: The River Court…

Brooke: Really?  
Peyton: There is no other place we'd want to get married. Lucas wants to ask Whitey if he'll get an online reverend's degree and marry us

Brooke: Are you serious?

Peyton: Yeah

Brooke: That is so perfect for you two. Oh my God! When do you want to get married?  
Peyton: That's the thing we don't want to do it before you

Brooke: I don't care

Peyton: We're thinking maybe August too then

Brooke: We could both have our own weddings and then we could have one kick ass reception! One of us could get married Friday night the other one Saturday and then have the party afterwards

Peyton: (smiling) Really?  
Brooke: I was hoping you'd want to get married in the church and we'd be able to have a double wedding

Peyton: The church isn't Lucas and mine style

Brooke: I know that… I could make both of our wedding dresses and then we could have cute cocktail dresses to change into for the reception… It could be casual. We could have it on the beach behind my house. I'll find material that is a combination of both of our wedding colors and then all our bridesmaids can wear them to the reception. If I'm pushing you then just say so but I think that would be so great to share something…  
Peyton: I'd love that! Who wants to get married Friday night?  
Brooke: I think you should. The River Court is amazing at night and a church can be beautiful either at night or during the day. We can really jazz up the River Court at night though and I think you should have the evening wedding. It just seems so Lucas and Peyton  
Peyton: Are you sure?  
Brooke: I sure am. We'll marry you off and then 12 hours later marry me off and then 6 hours later party down!

Peyton: I don't know how much partying I'll be doing!

Brooke: You're really serious about this baby aren't you?  
Peyton: I am

Brooke: You guys really trying  
Peyton: We spent yesterday and this morning in bed…

Brooke: unprotected?  
Peyton: Every time!

Brooke: Ok, P. Sawyer, don't take this the wrong way but don't you think you're kind of rushing into the baby thing?

Peyton: No, not at all! Ellie's already 4 I don't want a lot of time between the kids and I don't know how many kids Luke wants to have so I want to get started

Brooke: You're going to have more… I mean more than just one more?  
Peyton: I don't know. Luke and I grew up as only children I don't want that for my little girl but I can also seeing Luke wanting a houseful of kids

Brooke: You're going to give that to him?  
Peyton: I'd like to have 3 or 4

Brooke: Peyton Sawyer! You're shitting me right?  
Peyton: No, I'm not Brooke. I love being a mom. It's the best thing that I've ever done. I'd love to have more children to be a mother too

Brooke: Ok, then

Peyton: What about you?  
Brooke: Wedding first, baby second!

Peyton: How far behind the wedding?  
Brooke: I'm hoping the night of!  
Peyton: And you're giving me shit?  
Brooke: If you and Haley are going to have more kids Jackson and I might as well join it. I want all of our kids to grow up together P. Sawyer just like we did. I also want to have a baby of my own… I mean to experience the joy of being pregnant and giving birth. Molly couldn't feel more like mine if I had given birth to her but... Do you understand what I'm trying to say?  
Peyton: (smiling) I sure do. When I was pregnant with Ellie it was amazing. The fatter I got the better it was. The first time she moved was amazing… I understand the urge to want to carry a baby and give birth. But let me warn you the birth part…

Brooke: Yeah?  
Peyton: Not so great!  
Brooke: I'll keep that in mind!

(Julian and Lucas walk in followed by an odd looking man. Lucas spots Peyton and walks over to their table)

Lucas: (leaning over and kissing her) Hey beautiful

Brooke: Hi Lucas (smiling at him)  
Lucas: I was talking to Peyton!  
Brooke: Oh fine I'm not beautiful too?  
Lucas: sure you are (pausing)… to Jackson but I only have eyes for this blonde beauty!

Brooke: Good answer!  
Lucas: So I don't see any blood did you figure out the wedding situation yet? (Kissing Peyton again who just smiles at him. She has a perplexed look on her face)

Brooke: (waiting for Peyton to answer but she doesn't) Yeah, we have

Lucas: Peyton, you ok?  
Peyton: I'm just thinking about some stuff I'm sorry. Yes, we figured out the wedding situation (Smiling at Lucas)  
Lucas: Ok, let's hear it!  
Peyton: Well we have to pick a weekend but…  
Brooke: (butting in) you guys are going to get married Friday night at the River Court. Jackson and I are going to get married Saturday morning at the church and then we're going to have a kick ass party Saturday night!

Lucas: I love that idea! Peyton?  
Peyton: It is a great idea and I love it. (Staring out the window)  
Lucas: Ok, Peyt… Spill! What the hell's the matter with you today?

Peyton: (Starting to cry) I just dropped Ellie off at school for the entire day and I don't even have a place to work and we're getting married and I want to be able to support us or at least help and….

Lucas: (smiling at her and kissing her) Peyt, it's going to be ok

Brooke: Ok if this is non hormonal Peyton I can't wait to see pregnant hormonal Peyton!

Peyton: Lucas, they're making Ellie go to school all day!  
Lucas: Ok, every day?  
Peyton: (calming down a little) No, just three days a week

Lucas: So then two days a week you'll get to sleep in and hang out

Peyton: oh, Luke you're right…. (Smiling at him)  
Brooke: Wait! That's what I said

Lucas: (Grinning at her) And as for a place for your studio I have a great place! Plus you don't' need to support us I have money…

Peyton: Luke we have to be equal partners in this you can't be taking care of us!

Lucas: Actually I can because you're going to be my wife and Ellie is already my daughter.

Brooke: Blah, Blah, Blah! Where's this studio?  
Julian: Luke, our orders up! Let's go!

Lucas: Sorry duty calls. Peyton, let's have dinner tonight at TRIC!

Brooke: Can I come too? Jackson's out of town

Lucas: Sure we'll bring the girls

Peyton: (Smiling) See you then!

Lucas: You ok now?  
Peyton: Yeah, just a freak out moment. I just felt a little sad that I left my baby at school for the entire day!  
Lucas: (kissing her) She's be fine. I love you

Peyton: Love you too

(Julian, Lucas and the other man walk out of the diner. Brooke looks at Peyton)

Brooke: What are you going to do when she has to go to Kindergarten all day every day next year?  
Peyton: I don't know. (tearing up)  
Brooke: New subject, God!  
Peyton: (wiping her eyes) I'm sorry

Brooke: No problem but what's up with Julian? He didn't even come over and talk to us

Peyton: He's mad at me… I think

Brooke: Why?  
Peyton: The engagement

Brooke: How'd he find out?  
Peyton: He called to talk to Lucas while we were at breakfast with Ellie. Ellie wanted to talk to him and she told him

Brooke: Oh….

Peyton: Yeah and that was the first time I've seen him since he found out so I'm guessing his mad about it.  
Brooke: Can you blame him?  
Peyton: What?  
Brooke: He's so in love with you. He's going to need some time to adjust to the new situation

Peyton: I'm ok with that

Brooke: Ok

Peyton: I'm hungry

Brooke: I know… where is our waitress?  
Peyton: I don't know

(Just then as if by magic their waitress appeared. Both girls order and sit happily talking. Their food appears in a matter of minutes and the girls eat. They both have so much on their minds. They are both going to be wives. A new journey neither of them have ever been on… one that excites them but scares the hell out of them)

-------------------------------------

(Brooke and Peyton are sitting on the floor in Molly's room. There are pieces of the beds all over the floor. Peyton's hair is sticking out and so is Brooke's. They are just staring at the paper)

Brooke: Who the hell thought we could do this?  
Peyton: I did  
Brooke: This sucks!  
Peyton: I know and we can't even figure it out!

(There is a knock at the door and then Nathan appears in Molly's doorway. Brooke and Peyton both smile at him)

Peyton: You are a sight for sore eyes!  
Nathan: (laughing) Lucas told me you two were trying to put some furniture together so I thought I'd stop by and see how it was going

Brooke: (throwing a screw at him) Not well!

Nathan: Well Uncle Nathan's here to help!

Peyton: Thank God!  
Brooke: Yeah now Peyton and I can go work on wedding plans!  
Nathan: Hell no! You two have to help me

Peyton: Why we have no idea what we're doing!  
Nathan: Fine… go plan your weddings

Brooke: We can sit in here and do it while you're working

Nathan: Ok, I guess that's a deal. Peyt, how are you doing? Lucas said you were a little freaked out at lunch today  
Peyton: When the hell did you talk to Lucas?  
Nathan: He felt bad that he couldn't stay with you and he called me to check on you!  
Brooke: He's always saving you and worrying about you…

Peyton: (smiling) I love him!

Nathan: Blah, blah, blah! No really are you ok?  
Peyton: do you realize that they make our children go to school all day?  
Nathan: Yeah, Jamie has been in school for 2 years. It's nice when they are gone all day!

Peyton: (crying) No it's not!

Brooke: Oh great Nathan!  
Nathan: What the hell is her problem?  
Brooke: I don't know. She's been crying all day

Peyton: I just miss Ellie

Nathan: Peyt, she's been at school for like 3 hours. She hasn't been gone that long!  
Peyton: But I didn't even pack her a lunch and she's going to have to eat school lunch what if she hates it and then she's hungry later

Nathan: Peyton, oh my God you've never been away from her have you?  
Peyton: Only for 3 hours a day when she went to school…

Nathan: Peyt, you have to let her go. She'll be fine and today is chicken nugget day at school and even Jamie loves school lunch and if she doesn't eat her teacher will make her a sandwich so she's not hungry

Peyton: Are you sure?  
Nathan: Yes, everything will be fine

Peyton: Maybe I should go to school and check on her

Brooke: Oh my God P. Sawyer chill out! If you show up at school everyone will make fun of her! If she needs you I'm sure they'll look on one of those thousands of forms we filled out today and call you  
Peyton: Ok I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm wigging out so much. It's just that we just moved here and I left her at school all day and I don't want her to be scared

Brooke: Mol's with her

Peyton: What if they're both scared?  
Brooke: (facing dropping) I didn't think about that. Maybe we should just go over there and make sure it's ok. I think it's almost afternoon recess time so we could just look from afar and make sure they're ok

Peyton: I think we should

Nathan: You are not serious?!  
Brooke: Put the bed together we'll be right back!  
Nathan: Whatever

(Brooke and Peyton head out of the house and get into Peyton's car. They drive off to the school. It's only about 10 minutes for Brooke's house. They pull up outside of the school and see the kids playing on the playground. Ellie and Molly are playing with two little girls who are twins. Jamie is also on recess and he and another little boy are playing with the four girls.)

Peyton: I guess we overreacted  
Brooke: We?  
Peyton: Ok, I guess I overreacted

Brooke: Are you ok, Peyton?  
Peyton: I'm just worried

Brooke: Honey, Lucas is going to hook you up with a studio, Ellie's fine and the wedding is going to be wonderful! I'll make sure of that

Peyton: (crying) I know that you'll make it wonderful… I'm not worried about that. You make everything you do wonderful  
Brooke: P. Sawyer, you're kind of freaking me out here. What's going on?  
Peyton: Dr. Johnson called Friday

Brooke: Why didn't you tell me? What did she want?  
Peyton: I need to have my blood drawing again and have the test run…

Brooke: Peyton…

Peyton: I'm just scared what if….

Brooke: Don't think that way honey. It's going to be fine!  
Peyton: Are you sure?  
Brooke: No but I have good faith because we have weddings to plan and we don't have time for chemo and doctor's appointments again

Peyton: (smiling) Thanks Brooke  
Brooke: So what do you have to do?  
Peyton: I have to go to Charlotte next month

Brooke: Why Charlotte and why next month?  
Peyton: Tree Hill doesn't have a specialist so I have to go there and they couldn't get me in until next month

Brooke: I'll take you then!  
Peyton: It's a month away, Brooke. We can figure it out besides I'm sure I'll need someone to pick up Ellie or watch her because Lucas will still be pretty busy with the movie

Brooke: You haven't told him have you?  
Peyton: No, I figured I'd just go to the appointment and if everything was fine it would be water under the bridge if it's not fine then I'll tell him

Brooke: So for the next month you're just going to sit around crying?  
Peyton: No, it was just a little too much today when I had to drop Ellie off at school I was thinking about how it would be if I had to be hospitalized or worse….

Brooke: Peyton!

Peyton: Let's talk about something happy like wedding plans!

Brooke: Ok (smiling at her best friend)

Peyton: Let's get out of here too before the school calls the cops on us

(Brooke and Peyton drive away from the school. They are talking and Brooke is trying to make Peyton laugh. Her best friend had to be ok. She just had too. She couldn't live without her and now that everything was so good she couldn't imagine Peyton being sick. Not now, with her and Lucas getting married and trying to have a baby! This situation would suck if her tests didn't come back normal!)

-----------------------------------------

(Everyone is having dinner at TRIC. Haley thought it was odd that Lucas wanted to take the kids to the bar but she agreed. He said he had something for Peyton and he had to give it to her at TRIC. Brooke ordered a round of sodas since they were all on their baby kick now. Brooke knew she wasn't pregnant but if her two best friends weren't drinking than neither was she! They had ordered an XL pizza and were waiting for it. Ellie looked really tired. She was sitting on Peyton's lap. Molly was also pretty tired and she was snuggled into Brooke)

Haley: How was your first day at school girls?

Ellie: Ok

Molly: It was fine

Lucas: (noticing the sadness in Ellie's voice) You didn't like school today El?  
Ellie: Yeah I did daddy

Lucas: You sound kind of sad…  
Brooke: You do too Molly

Ellie: (starting to cry) It was a long time to be away from mommy!

Peyton: (bringing her closer) Oh honey. It's ok. Tomorrow you don't have to go to school!

Ellie: Really?  
Peyton: Really, you only go 3 days a week. Monday, Wednesday, Friday

Ellie: So no Tuesdays or Thursdays?  
Peyton: Nope

Ellie: I guess I can handle that. Molly can you handle that?  
Molly: I think so. I liked going to school in the morning and hanging out with Aunt Peyton and mommy better though

Ellie: Me too

(Those words broke Peyton and Brooke's hearts. Their girls weren't doing and well as they looked today on the playground)

Peyton: I have a great idea! How about on Wednesday we come and have lunch with you two  
Ellie: Can you do that?  
Peyton: I don't know I'll call and ask tomorrow

Jamie: You can do that Aunt Peyton. You know Ellie, Molly and I have lunch at the same time! Kindergarteners help the preschoolers

Peyton: So I guess that means you'll be joining us right?  
Jamie: Right

Lucas: Ok the flipping pizza is taking too long and I can't wait a minute longer to show Peyton where her studio could be if she's wants it!

Peyton: (laughing) You're like a kid on Christmas morning

Nathan: Worse!

Lucas: (pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Peyton) It came this afternoon

Peyton: What is it?  
Lucas: Look at it

(Peyton opens the paper and stares at it. She then looks at Lucas. He smiles at her. She smiles back)

Brooke: For crying out loud what is it?  
Peyton: The…

Lucas: The deed to TRIC

Brooke: what the hell would Peyton want with that?  
Ellie: Aw… you swore again Aunt Brooke. You swear a lot!  
Brooke: Sorry, baby girl  
Brooke: What the heck would Peyton want with that?  
Ellie: Better

Brooke: Thank you

Lucas: Tell them Peyt

Peyton: Apparently you're looking at the new owner of TRIC

Haley: What?  
Lucas: I bought it from my mom today

Nathan: Why?  
Lucas: I was going to buy it for Peyton for our wedding so she'd have her club but when I called my mom to ask her something else she told me that she wanted Peyton to have the club now so she sold it to me. I mean there is more paperwork we have to do but she signed it over to Peyton  
Peyton: This is amazing!  
Lucas: There's more. Follow me

Peyton: Ok

Lucas: Everyone come on!

(Everyone gets up and follows Lucas up the stairs to an empty space above TRIC)

Haley: What are we doing up here? It's creepy!  
Lucas: It may be creepy now but with some paint and album covers and a built in recording studio I think it will be pretty awesome!

Peyton: Excuse me?  
Lucas: I talked to my mom today about letting you turn this space into your recording studio. That's when she told me she was signing the place over to you… us and that we could make that decision!

Peyton: Lucas… I don't know what to say

Lucas: Do you like the idea?  
Peyton: I love it

Haley: A recording studio in Tree Hill

Peyton: Yeah and I'm hoping that a certain Haley James Scott will hit the studio!

Haley: Oh Peyt. I don't know….

Peyton: Think about it

Haley: I sure will

Ellie: Mommy, we're going to open a new studio?  
Peyton: We sure are

Ellie: Promise you won't sign any bands while I'm at school all day!

Peyton: I won't sign them until you hear their demos, ok?  
Ellie: (smiling) Ok

Jamie: I'm kind of hungry

Nathan: Let's go see if our pizza is ready

(The gang walks down the stairs smiling and laughing. Peyton knows she has a lot of work ahead of her. All of a sudden she isn't as worried about her doctor's appointment in a month. She had a business to get up and running. As the gang entered the main room of TRIC Lucas and Nathan stopped dead in their tracks. There sitting at the bar was their father, Dan Scott.)

Brooke: How dare he come in here!  
Lucas: He makes my skin crawl!  
Peyton: I didn't know he was out of jail

Brooke: Yeah about six months ago

Peyton: Why didn't anyone tell me?  
Brooke: I guess it didn't come up!

Lucas: Let's just go over and eat our dinner

Jamie: Momma, can I go over and say hi to Grandpa Dan?  
Haley: Sure quickly

(Jamie ran over to see Dan)

Peyton: You let Jamie see him?  
Haley: Sort of…

Nathan: Jamie overheard us talking about Dan getting out of jail. He started asking us all these questions about his grandpa. We tried to get him interested in something else but we couldn't. He started running away trying to find where Dan lived. Then at a Ravens basketball game Dan was there and he ran into Jamie. Jamie talked to him for a long time and asked Haley and I why he couldn't be with his grandpa…

Lucas: They couldn't stand their ground so they let Jamie start spending time with him…

Nathan: Luke, he's dying!  
Peyton: What?  
Haley: He needs a heart transplant and it's not likely he's going to get one so we're giving a dying man his wish

Peyton: Wow!

Lucas: Yeah, that's what I say!

Ellie: (looking at Lucas) Is he my grandpa Dan too? I mean you and Uncle Nathan are brothers right daddy?  
Lucas: Yes, we're brothers

Ellie: So is he my grandpa too?

(Peyton looked at Lucas. He looks at her)

Peyton: (mouthing) It's up to you…

Lucas: Yes he is Ellie but he's a mean man and you can't talk to him!

Ellie: Jamie gets to talk to him!  
Lucas: That's his parents' choice! I choose not to let you talk to him!

Ellie: but daddy!  
Lucas: Ellie, don't! I said no and I mean it! You will not talk to him!

Ellie: (looking at Lucas with big tears in her eyes) Mommy, daddy just yelled at me!

(Ellie crawls up on Peyton's lap and is crying very hard into her mother's chest)

Lucas: (looking at Peyton) I'm so sorry, Peyt. I didn't mean to…

Peyton: Lucas, it's ok. It's your choice. She's just upset. She's get over it

Ellie: I want to go home mommy!

Peyton: Ellie, don't be silly. We haven't even eaten our dinner

Ellie: No, I mean home home to LA! Daddy's mean and I don't want to stay here anymore!  
Peyton: Ellie that's not how it works. When you're angry at someone you don't run away from them. You talk about your problems and you try to solve them. You never run away and we don't have a home in LA anymore. We moved to Tree Hill and we're staying. We love your daddy and we're never going to leave him!  
Ellie: (looking at Lucas) Fine! I just don't understand why you won't let me talk to my grandpa

Lucas: I know you don't and some day I'll explain but right now I want you to eat your pizza

(Jamie walks back over and looks at them all)

Ellie: Jamie, you shouldn't talk to him he's a mean man!  
Jamie: Ellie, that's not nice. Grandpa Dan is trying really hard to be a nice man now!  
Nathan: Jamie don't!  
Ellie: If he's trying to be nice then why can't I…

Peyton: Ellie, stop!

Ellie: (crying) I just don't understand!  
Lucas: You don't need to baby. You're just not allowed to talk to him, ok?  
Ellie: Ok, daddy

(They eat fast and in silence. Lucas had never thought about Ellie and Dan. There was no way in hell he was going to get near his daughter. Dan was a horrible man and even if he was dying he wouldn't get the change to know his daughter. He didn't want to know Lucas growing up he wasn't going to get to know Ellie. She's too special to be involved with a monster like that!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is changing her clothes and putting on her pajamas which now are a pair of Lucas' boxers and one of his t-shirts. She loves to smell him while she sleeps. Lucas is putting on a pair of sweats. She crawls into bed and he joins her)

Lucas: So are you going to walk around here mad at me all night?  
Peyton: What are you talking about?  
Lucas: You're mad at me!  
Peyton: No, I'm not! You bought me a club and found me a studio location. I am far from mad at you. Maybe you are feeling a little guilty

Lucas: Why would I be feeling guilty?  
Peyton: I don't know. You told Ellie no for the first time tonight and she wanted to high tail it back to LA

Lucas: That wasn't easy

Peyton: I know but I support your decision

Lucas: It would be a lot easier if Jamie wasn't allowed to see him

Peyton: I'm surprised that Nathan would allow that

Lucas: Dan gave them his sob story and they bought it hook line and sinker. I just keep my distance

Peyton: And so will we

Lucas: Thanks

Peyton: You're welcome  
Lucas: I don't mean to change the subject but Brooke is pretty worried about you?

Peyton: About what?  
Lucas: Next month  
Peyton: I'm going to kill her!  
Lucas: She was just trying to help and I'm kind of hurt that you didn't tell me  
Peyton: It will be fine and I didn't want to worry you

Lucas: Peyt, I'm going to be your husband soon. I'm here for you and I want you to share everything with me!  
Peyton: But you've been so busy that I just didn't want to bug you while you're working so hard

Lucas: Peyton, my life would be nothing without you and Ellie. You need to tell me these things!

Peyton: Ok

Lucas: I want to go with you so let me know when your appointment is

Peyton: I will

Lucas: Peyt, I'm sorry that I yelled at Ellie tonight

Peyton: Why are you apologizing to me? You're her father you have a right to discipline her

Lucas: But you never yell at her

Peyton: We're different that's all and when she pushes my buttons I raise my voice

Lucas: Has she ever wanted to leave you?  
Peyton: It's different Lucas she doesn't know she can!

Lucas: I sucked at being a father tonight…  
Peyton: No you didn't

Lucas: She hates me now!  
Peyton: No she doesn't Luke

Lucas: She didn't even want me to tuck her in tonight

Peyton: She's just trying to get you to cave. You have to be strong… She used to do that to me all the time when Brooke was in town or with Julian. She's testing you.

(There is a soft knock at their door and it opens slightly)

Ellie: mommy?  
Peyton: Yes, Ellie?  
Ellie: Can I come in?  
Peyton: Sure

(Ellie walks in and over to Peyton's side of the bed. Peyton picks her up and puts her on her lap)

Peyton: Why aren't you sleeping?

Ellie: Mommy, I can't sleep in my new room

Peyton: Why honey?  
Ellie: Because I'm not used to it

Peyton: Don't you like it?  
Ellie: I love it I'm just scared because it's so dark in there

Peyton: Oh, baby I'm sorry. I'll get you a night light tomorrow

Ellie: (Smiling) Thanks mommy. (looking at Lucas) Can I sleep in here tonight?  
Lucas: Oh, you're talking to me know?  
Peyton: Luke?!  
Lucas: Sorry…  
Ellie: I was going to talk to you but I'm not going to now! (Sticking her tongue out at Lucas)  
Peyton: Ok, young lady you cannot talk to your daddy that way and you certainly cannot stick your tongue out at him!

(Peyton sets Ellie on the bed and gets up.)

Ellie: Where are you going?  
Peyton: To sleep in your room! You are going to stay here and talk nicely to your daddy and figure out why you're mad at him!  
Ellie: Can I come and get you when we're done?  
Peyton: sure

(Peyton walks out of the room leaving a confused Lucas staring at his daughter)

Lucas: Ellie….

Ellie: Daddy, it's unfair that you're being so mean about my Grandpa Dan! Jamie told me he's a nice guy and that it's too bad I don't get to hang out with him. Why can't I, daddy?

Lucas: You love your mommy a lot right?  
Ellie: Of course I do daddy. That's a silly question!

Lucas: What if someone hurt her and you could never see her again?  
Ellie: I'd be really sad daddy and I wouldn't like that person anymore

Lucas: Ok, well a long time again Grandpa Dan hurt someone daddy loved a lot, my Uncle Keith, and I couldn't see him anymore and it made me very sad and it made me hate your Grandpa Dan

Ellie: Why did he hurt Uncle Keith?  
Lucas: because he was jealous

Ellie: I don't understand what that means…  
Lucas: He wanted something Uncle Keith had

Ellie: Oh so he hurt him?  
Lucas: Yes

Ellie: Where's Uncle Keith now?  
Lucas: In heaven

Ellie: My grandmas are there maybe they are friends

Lucas: I'm sure they are. But see princess daddy doesn't want you to get hurt or be around someone who did bad things so I just don't want you around Grandpa Dan

Ellie: But how come Jamie gets too?  
Lucas: Because Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are stupid!  
Ellie: Daddy that's not very nice

Lucas: I'm sorry you're right. They've just forgiven him and daddy can't

Ellie: Ok, daddy. I won't ask again. I just wish….

Lucas: I know and I'm sorry princess. I just think it's better if you stay away from him. I know Jamie said he's a nice man but he's not!

Ellie: Ok, daddy. I'm sorry I was mean to you

Lucas: It's ok and I'm sorry I yelled at you at the club. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…

Ellie: It's ok daddy. I know you love me

Lucas: With all my heart

Ellie: (smiling devilishly) Do you want to make it up to me?  
Lucas: What do you have in mind?  
Ellie: A baby brother

Lucas: I thought mommy told you not to ask for that anymore?  
Ellie: She told me I couldn't ask her… she never said anything about you!

Lucas: good point!  
Ellie: So?  
Lucas: Let's just say we're working on it, ok?  
Ellie: Ok, thanks daddy

(Ellie hugs Lucas and he smiles. Peyton, who was sitting outside the door the whole time, reenters the room. He smiles at her and she smiles at him. He was glad she made him talk to Ellie. She's a great mom and she knew just what to do!)

Lucas: (mouthing to Peyton who had crawled back into be) Thank you

(Peyton just nods at him)

Ellie: Mommy we're not going to talk to Grandpa Dan even though Jamie thinks he's nice. Daddy said he took Uncle Keith away and that's mean!

Peyton: Yes it is Ellie and that's why we can't talk to him

Ellie: I understand now mommy! I won't talk to him ever I promise

Peyton: That's a good plan

Lucas: Ok, girlies let's get some sleep we have a long day planned tomorrow

Peyton: We?  
Lucas: I thought you'd come watch us film for a while and then I'd sneak off to spend the afternoon with my girls

Peyton: (Smiling) Ok, that sounds fun but some of that time's going to have to be spend hiring a crew to fix up my office

Lucas: We start interviewing at 1

Peyton: God, I love you!  
Ellie: I love you too!

Lucas: I love both of you

(Lucas kisses Ellie on the head and then crashes a deep kiss onto Peyton's lips. Ellie giggles at her parents. They all snuggle into bed and Lucas turns the lights off. Peyton wraps her arms around Ellie and Lucas wraps his arms around both of them. This was the life. He loved these girls and he would do anything to protect him. He hoped he didn't scare Ellie too much but he was a firm believer in the truth and she has a right to know the truth, even if she was only 4.)

----------------------------------

A/N: Dan's back!!!! I don't like him but there has to be some strife in the Scott household and it was either Dan or causing problems between Leyton and I wasn't doing that! Also, Peyton has to have a check up… I hope everything's ok….

We know Haley's pregnant and if Peyton gets pregnant would it be too much for Brooke to get the shocking news she was pregnant too? I have a few ideas in my head but I wanted so feedback first? Do you think it would be too much if I decided to make all three leading ladies in Tree Hill pregnant at the same time? Let me know. I'm not sure I want to do this I just want some input first! Thanks! 


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Wait Game**

(It only took Peyton a month to get Red Bedroom Records Tree Hill branch up and running. She worked her ass off and so did Nathan, Jackson, and Brooke. Haley got the job or watching the kids because she was pregnant and Lucas was just trying to get his movie finished so he could completely focus on Peyton, Ellie and their upcoming wedding. Peyton is sitting in her chair in her office. Ellie's at school for the day and she's on the phone with the doctor's office. She has to go tomorrow for her check up and she is pre-reregistering. Brooke walks in carrying fabric. Brooke sits down and Peyton finishes the phone call. She looks at Brooke)

Brooke: Hey P. Sawyer soon to be Scott what's going on?  
Peyton: Hey B. Davis soon to be Phillips not much and you?

(Being so excited about their upcoming weddings the girls had decided to start adding the soon to be … every time they talked to each other. It was annoying to others but they enjoyed it)

Brooke: I'm trying to decided a color scheme and you need to do the same. I also have a drawing of your dress. Would you like to see it?  
Peyton: Sure

(Brooke shows Peyton the dress and Peyton just stares at it. She doesn't say anything…)

Brooke: You hate it! I knew you would. I should have asked for your opinion more. I'll redo it I'm sorry

Peyton: (looking at Brooke and starting to cry) Brooke, no I love it! It took my breath away. I was speechless. I think it's beautiful

Lucas: (walking in and rushing to Peyton) Honey, why are you crying?

Brooke; (hiding the drawing) Peyton hates her wedding dress!  
Peyton: No I don't! It was breath-taking I was just in awe that's it. I promise!

Lucas: Why are you always crying lately?  
Peyton: I'm not!  
Lucas: Peyton, last night you were reading to Ellie and I walked in and you were sobbing.  
Brooke: She's just stressed out about all the wedding stuff and the doctor's and the new office  
Lucas: Jack and I already told you two we could book flights to Vegas and get married there

Peyton: (looking angry now, crying harder) you'd like that wouldn't you! A cheap flashy wedding! Well I'm not doing it! I want the white dress, the flowers, the guests and I want to get married here in Tree Hill on the River Court!

Lucas: Seriously, I just came to say hi. I love you and I'll see you tonight. I better get going.

(Lucas, with a confused look on his face leaves Peyton's office. Peyton starts crying harder and Brooke starts laughing)

Peyton: Brooke, what the hell is wrong with me?  
Brooke: I don't know!

Peyton: Me either and I'm starving  
Brooke: Well that's something we have in common because I came here with two goals color scheme and lunch  
Peyton: Color scheme I can't help you with but some greasy nachos sure sound good right now!

Brooke: Um ok

Peyton: with extra salsa

Brooke: And sour cream (smiling at her)

Peyton: Oh my god. Let's go!

(Peyton and Brooke walk out of Peyton's office and head to the diner down the road. They are laughing and talking. They get to the diner and head in. They order nachos and Peyton gets up to go to the bathroom. Brooke pulls out all kinds of wedding stuffs and displays it on the table. Peyton returns and smiles at her friend)

Brooke: Ok we need to make some decisions

Peyton: Ok, about what?  
Brooke: The reception

Peyton: I thought we were going to have it at your house on the beach

Brooke: Yeah, but we still need to agree on a cake and decorations that kind of stuff

Peyton: I'm so excited!  
Brooke: Me too…

Peyton: I wonder how Ellie's doing at school

Brooke: I don't know. Molly didn't want to go today

Peyton: I know neither did Ellie. She was crying. She hasn't done that in a few weeks

Brooke: Molly either. I wonder if something's going on

Peyton: I don't know but if they weren't ok the teacher would call us, right?  
Brooke: Right

(The waitress brings over their nachos and they start eating)

Brooke: Peyton, can I ask you something?  
Peyton: Sure…

Brooke: Is there a reason that every time I mention the wedding plans you change the subject?

Peyton: I guess I didn't realize that I was doing that…

Brooke: Are you having second thoughts?  
Peyton: Hell no! I want to marry Lucas… After tomorrow I'll be completely ready to plan our weddings… Can we just wait until after I get my test results?  
Brooke: Deal… So are you really worried about the girls?  
Peyton: I kind of am. I wonder why they were so upset about school today.  
Brooke: After we finish eating we can head over there

Peyton: Ok, but can we have a hot fudge brownie after the nachos?  
Brooke: Sure  
Peyton: With extra ice cream and hot fudge?  
Brooke: whatever makes you happy

(Brooke and Peyton laugh at each other and continue to eat. They order their brownie and sit talking. Brooke notices Peyton's sudden urge to eat everything in sight and wonders if it is caused by the fact that she is stressed out or if there is something else going on with her best friend)

----------------------------------------------------------

(Ellie, Molly and Jamie are on the playground. Ellie is trying to stay away from Jamie. She didn't tell her mommy and daddy that Grandpa Dan comes to school with Jamie on Mondays. She didn't want them to yell at her. She cried this morning trying to get her mommy to let her stay home but it didn't work. Molly tried to stay home too but both Brooke and Peyton made the girls go to school. Jamie looks at Ellie from across the playground. He waves at her. She waves back. He's playing basketball with Dan. Ellie is so sad because she can't be with her cousin who she loves to play with. Molly sits next to her.)

Molly: Hey Ellie want to go play in the sandbox?  
Ellie: Yeah, I guess so  
Molly: We could just go and play with Jamie… Your daddy said you couldn't talk to Grandpa Dan he didn't say that you couldn't play with Jamie if Grandpa Dan was around…

Ellie: I better not. I don't want my daddy to yell at me again. He really hurt my feelings and made me cry

Molly: I remember

Ellie: So let's just go play in the sandbox

Molly: (taking her hand) ok, El

(Molly and Ellie go and sit in the sandbox. Jamie walks over and joins them.)

Jamie: Ellie, why didn't you and Molly come over and play basketball with me?  
Ellie: (looking at Dan who is sitting on the bench next to the sandbox) I'm not supposed to talk to him…

Jamie: I don't understand that! He's not a bad guy

Ellie: He took Uncle Keith from my daddy!  
Jamie: How'd he do that?  
Ellie: I don't know but my daddy told me and I know he wouldn't lie so I just have to believe him

Jamie: Well I think if you want to talk to him you should!  
Ellie: No! Daddy said no and I don't want him yelling at me again!

Jamie: (looking at Dan) Grandpa Dan come play in the sand with us?  
Dan: I'm not sure that's a good idea

Jamie: It's ok

Dan: Buddy….

Jamie: Please, please, please  
Dan: Ok

(Dan joins Jamie in the sandbox. Ellie and Molly look at each other. Neither one of them wanted to leave the sandbox but they know they should. The sit and continue to play.)

Dan: (knowing perfectly well who the little girl sitting there was. One look and he saw Lucas' eyes staring back at him) Jamie, who are your friends?  
Jamie: (pointing at Ellie) This is Ellie. She's Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton's daughter (pointing at Molly) And that's Molly. Her daddy is marrying Aunt Brooke

Dan: (holding out his hand to Molly) Nice to meet you Molly

(Molly shook his hand but didn't say anything)

Dan: (looking at Ellie) And I guess if Lucas is your father that makes me your grandpa!  
Ellie: (smiling) I know that but my daddy said I couldn't talk to you because you're a mean man!  
Dan: I used to be a mean man but I'm not anymore

Ellie: You took away Uncle Keith!

Dan: I know but I'm sorry about that

Ellie: Well daddy said you're still a bad man and I can't talk to you!  
Dan: Ok, that's fine. We can just sit here and play quietly.

Ellie: Ok

(Dan and the three kids sit in the sandbox building sandcastles. Dan looks at Ellie and smiles. She smiles back)

Dan: So Ellie where did you live before you moved to Tree Hill?  
Ellie: (happily building her sandcastle not really thinking about who she was talking too) LA with my mommy

Dan: I see. Where was your daddy?  
Ellie: In Tree Hill he didn't want me at first but at Christmas he came to LA to get us! Now we moved to Tree Hill and mommy and daddy are getting married

Dan: Really… they're getting married?  
Ellie: Yep!

Dan: And you're happy about that?  
Ellie: Yes! I love my mommy and daddy and I want them to be together

Dan: So your daddy knew about you and he left you with your mommy?  
Ellie: Um… I guess so. He came back for me though

Dan: Interesting

(Peyton and Brooke walk up to the school. Lucas is coming from the other direction. He smiles when he sees Peyton)

Lucas: What brings my beautiful fiancé to school?  
Peyton: I was going to ask you the same thing

Lucas: Well we wrapped up filming early today so I decided I'd pick Ellie up

Peyton: She's not done with school for an other 2 hours, Luke (smiling at him)  
Lucas: Ok, I know I missed her. I've been working so late with Julian lately that she's been in bed most nights we finished early so I thought I'd come spend the afternoon at school and then take her home…

Peyton: (smiling at him) you're an awesome dad

Lucas: Thanks babe. What are you guys doing here?  
Brooke: The girls were acting weird this morning so we decided to come and see how they were doing  
Lucas: This school is going to think we're crazy

Peyton: We are!

Lucas: True!

Brooke: At least we're crazy parents together. The only one missing is Jackson but he's on a conference call all day!

Peyton: It's nice having him work here isn't it?  
Brooke: It sure is. I love it. We wake up every morning together and we go to bed every night together. He has a lot of work during the day but at 5 o'clock he's home with Molly and I. We love it. We have dinner together, wash the dishes, give Molly a bath, read to her, spend family time together, put her to bed together and then make love!  
Peyton: Every night with Molly in the house?  
Brooke: We have to be kind of fast because about 11:30 ever night she's in our room

Lucas: Ellie too so we just go and have sex in the living room!  
Peyton: Lucas!

Brooke: Nothing to be ashamed of

Peyton: Let's go check on the girls (face turning red)  
Lucas: Oh did I embarrass my girl?  
Peyton: No! I had already told Brooke that!  
Lucas: You tell her everything!  
Peyton: Sure do

(Lucas grabs Peyton's hand and they walk into the school. They check in at the office and the secretary tells them that the kids are outside for recess. Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas walk out to the playground. Lucas stops dead in his tracks. Peyton jolted to a halt by Lucas' sudden lack of movement. She follows his gaze. She sees Ellie sitting in the sandbox with Jamie, Molly and Dan. Lucas' grip on her hand tightens. His face is tightening and Peyton can tell that he's about to lose it)

Lucas: what the hell is he doing talking to my daughter?!  
Peyton: I don't know Luke but you're not going to make a scene here. I'll go over and get her. You can talk to Dan about it later!  
Lucas: No, I'll talk to him about it now!  
Brooke: Luke don't! They'll just kick you out and you won't be able to come to school again

Lucas: Fine

(Ellie looks up and sees her mom, dad, and Aunt Brooke. She grabs Molly's arm and the two girls run over to meet their family)

Ellie: Mommy, daddy! What are you doing here?  
Peyton: You were so upset this morning that I just wanted to check on you

Molly: Mommy, what are you doing here too?  
Brooke: I wanted to see my girl!  
Lucas: El, why were you talking to Dan?  
Ellie: (looking down) I'm sorry daddy. He just came over to play with us and I didn't know what to do  
Molly: We know we're not supposed to talk to him but he's here every Monday. Ellie didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to get mad at her. That's why we tried to stay home today

Lucas: (bending down and pick Ellie up) Honey, you don't have to be afraid to tell us stuff

Ellie: I was afraid we'd have to move if you knew he was here

Peyton: Honey, we're not moving. We have to live in the same town with Dan and we're going to! This is our home now nothing is going to make us leave

Ellie: Promise?  
Peyton: Promise… Is this the first time you talked to Dan?

Ellie: Yes mommy and I told him I wasn't supposed to talk to him but he kept asking me questions

Peyton: It's ok sweetheart

Ellie: Is daddy mad at me?  
Lucas: No, honey absolutely not! I'm not mad at you at all ok?  
Ellie: (hugging him) Ok

(The bell rings and the kids go running to the door)

Molly: Come on Ellie we have to go line up

(Lucas puts Ellie down)

Ellie: You guys coming?  
Lucas: In a few minutes. I just want to talk to Dan for a minute

Ellie: I thought we couldn't talk to him?  
Lucas: Daddy needs to remind him to stay away from you, ok?  
Ellie: Ok

Brooke: Come on girlies! I'll go with you!

(Brooke grabs the girls' hands and walks towards the line of children. Dan walks towards Lucas. Peyton grabs his hand. He smiles at her.)

Peyton: Be calm Luke

Lucas: I will I promise

Peyton: Ok

(She stood there holding his hand. Dan had a big grin on his face)

Dan: So you are my son after all!  
Lucas: What's that supposed to mean?  
Dan: The love of your life tells you she pregnant and you leave her and your baby. Sounds kind of familiar to me!  
Lucas: (raising his fist, Peyton grabs it) Don't you dare!  
Peyton: Luke, Ellie is waiting for us

Lucas: Don't go near my daughter again! She is off limits. Peyton and I don't want you in her life and if I have too I'll get a restraining order against you and then you won't be able to come to school anymore!

Dan: Luke, I'm dying. I just want to make amends with my family

Lucas: You can do whatever you want with Nathan, Haley and Jamie but my wife and daughter are off limits!  
Dan: Wife? Last I heard you were engaged not married!  
Lucas: (angrily) Close enough! I'm serious stay away from them!  
Dan: Fine but remember what happened when Nathan and Haley tried to keep Jamie away from me

Lucas: Ellie knows you did something bad and you took Keith away from us. She understands that you are a bad man!

Peyton: (pulling him slightly) Come on babe

(Lucas follows Peyton leaving Dan standing on the playground. He knows Lucas will never forgive him and he'll never get to know that beautiful little blue eyed blonde. She had the best of both of her parents. He was going to make it his mission to figure out a way to get to know his granddaughter before he died. He just had too.)

---------------------------------------------------

(Lucas and Peyton are sitting in the waiting room at a hospital in Charlotte. They had to be there by 9 so Ellie spend the night with Brooke. Peyton is reading a magazine and Lucas is just holding her hand staring at her. He can't seem to take his eyes off her.)

Peyton: Baby, you're going to burn a hole in my head if you keep staring at me!  
Lucas: I'm just worried about you

Peyton: They're just going to take my temperature, a few vials of blood and then we'll be out of here.

Lucas: no physical exam?  
Peyton: Nope, not unless some of the blood work comes back abnormal

Lucas: If it does I'll be right here by your side the whole time  
Peyton: I know

Lucas: How is the wedding plans coming?  
Peyton: Honestly?  
Lucas: Of course, baby. Is everything ok?  
Peyton: I put them on hold!  
Lucas: Why?  
Peyton: I'm scared Luke. I can't get married without any hair or with a chemo pump attached to my hip!  
Lucas: I'll marry you hairless and with a chemo pump baby. I don't care I love you!  
Peyton: If I'm sick…

Lucas: If you're sick then we'll face it together… You and me. I'm not going to leave Peyt if you're sick. I promise. I'm going to be here to help you through it all!

Peyton: (kissing him) Thanks Luke

Lucas: I love you baby there's nothing going to change that!  
Peyton: I just needed to hear that  
Lucas: You're feeling alright though right? You'd tell me if you were sick, right?  
Peyton: I'm fine. I've been eating out of control lately but so has Brooke so I'm guess it's just the stress of Brooke's new mommy role and my opening the company and of course our weddings

Lucas: You still look awesome so eat away!  
Peyton: You won't be saying that when I weigh more than our house!  
Lucas: You've always been an eater and you always look good and I don't care if you gain weigh or weigh more than our house I love you no matter what!  
Peyton: You didn't see fat pregnant Peyton! You might want to rethink that statement. I'll get out some pictures!  
Lucas: You're always beautiful!  
Peyton: Thanks baby!

Lucas: You're welcome and I mean that you know  
Peyton: I know

(A nurse appears in the doorway)

Nurse: Peyton Sawyer

Peyton: (Grabbing Lucas' hand) Coming

Lucas: Of course

(Lucas and Peyton follow the nurse. She is very pleasant but neither of them feel like chatting. Peyton knows she shouldn't be worried because she feels fine…. Well pretty fine. She didn't want to tell Lucas that she's been feeling a little nauseous in the past few weeks. She didn't want him to worry him. She's was sure she was fine. She hoped she was anyway. She didn't want to be sick. She couldn't be there was just too much happiness for her to be sick!)

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke is in the kitchen making coffee. She couldn't sleep. Peyton's appointment was on her mind. Jackson walked into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her. She smiles and he kisses her softly on the neck)

Jackson: Morning

Brooke: Morning

Jackson: You ok?  
Brooke: Yeah, just a lot on my mind

Jackson: Peyton?  
Brooke: Yeah, she put everything on hold because of this appointment and that scares me. It's like there's something going on she doesn't want to tell me. If she was feeling fine she wouldn't have asked to postpone the wedding plans

Jackson: I cancelled my meetings for today so I could hang out with you and the girls. I could tell yesterday that you were pretty worried and I wanted to be home to support you.

Brooke: You're awesome baby. Thank you

Jackson: Anything for my girl

Brooke: (walking over and sitting at the table) Good, then you can make breakfast

Jackson: Waffles

Brooke: no, make French toast. It's El's favorite

Jackson: will do

(Jackson starts to make breakfast and they hear crying in the living room. Jackson and Brooke walk out to find Ellie on the couch)

Brooke: Ellie Bean what's the matter?  
Ellie: I don't feel good  
Brooke: What hurts?  
Ellie: My tummy. I think I'm sick like mommy. Can you take me to the hospital that she's at?  
Brooke: (understanding what was going on now) Honey… Mommy's going to be just fine!

Ellie: I heard her tell daddy that she might be sick again

Brooke: Oh, Ellie don't worry baby girl.  
Ellie: If she has cancer she's going to die and go to heaven with Grandma Anna, Grandma Ellie and Uncle Keith (starting to cry)  
Brooke: No, she isn't honey! Your mommy is the strongest person I know and if she does have cancer she will take a lot of medicine so she can get better. She has to marry your daddy and give you a baby brother, remember?  
Ellie: Yeah but people with cancer always die

Jackson: Not always Ellie Bean  
Ellie: Are you sure Uncle Jack?  
Jackson: I'm sure. Where's Mol?  
Ellie: Still sleeping I'm too worried about mommy to sleep

Jackson: Well I think we should go shopping today for our camping trip this weekend!  
Brooke: I thought we were staying in a cabin!  
Jackson: Heck no! We're roughing it! Tents, sleeping bags, no running water!

Brooke: you're joking right?  
Jackson: About the running water yes. There is a bathroom and showers but the rest no!  
Brooke: Is there electricity?  
Jackson: Yes, there are hook ups. It's a campground though

Brooke: Does Lucas and Nathan know about this? They're pretty boys and they won't want to rough it!  
Jackson: Yeah, I showed them online. You're just going to have to trust us

Brooke: And pregnant Haley is ok with sleeping on the ground in a tent?  
Jackson: She's actually really excited about it!  
Brooke: And Peyton?  
Jackson: She told Lucas to plan the trip and she'd go no questions asked

Brooke: Really?  
Jackson: Really

Brooke: So she doesn't know we're sleeping outside in tents yet does she?  
Jackson: Lucas may have left that detail out!  
Brooke: I thought so! She isn't going to want to go!  
Ellie: She's really excited to spend the weekend away Aunt Brooke. She said she'd do whatever daddy wanted to do as long as she didn't have to cook!  
Brooke: That sounds like Peyton!  
Ellie: We don't have a tent!  
Jackson: Neither do we

Brooke: I don't have sleeping bags either

Ellie: I don't think we do either

Jackson: Then we're going shopping today to take our mind off everything else!  
Brooke: I'm protesting but I'll go!  
Jackson: you can stay home and I'll take the girls

Molly: (walking into the living room) What's going on here?

Ellie: We're going shopping!

Molly: For what?  
Ellie: Camping stuff! Our parents are taking us camping!  
Molly: I've never been camping.  
Ellie: Me either  
Brooke: (Smiling at the girls) You two go get dressed so we can go get camping gear!

Ellie/Molly: Ok!

(Molly and Ellie run out of the living room. Brooke looks up at Jackson and smiles. She was going to convince Peyton to convince Lucas this was a bad idea. Camping, seriously? The guys couldn't think this was a good idea. Peyton, Haley and Brooke living in the woods for the weekend, they were doomed and in trouble! This was going to be a very long weekend!)

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I had a review that stated Ellie was too whiny! I'm sorry about that… I just write what I think she'd say. She's got a lot going on in her life. Look how whiny Lucas was his whole life about Dan. I'll try better to make her more positive but my story line is in my head so she might still come across as whiny. But I'll do my best. **

**  
I also read that Molly isn't liked! She's part of the story too. If you have suggestions on how to make her better feel free to send them my way. I'm open for anything…**

**I'm also not sure about the 3 being pregnant. I had one person say they'd like all three to be pregnant and one say they wouldn't. If I could give more feedback I could decided. **

**  
Thanks for all the feedback. Keep it coming! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Confessions on a Camping Trip**

(Brooke had failed in her attempt to persuade Peyton not to go camping. Peyton wanted to get the hell away from everything since she was waiting for the dreaded doctor's call. It was Memorial Day weekend and Julian went to LA to whore around. He said he was sick of the happy Tree Hill couples and needed a piece of ass. Lucas was glad he was going because that meant they could go camping Friday to Monday and he wouldn't have to fight with Julian about not being at the filming of the movie. They decided to pack up and leave early in the morning. The girls weren't too fond of that idea but they were ready and waiting. The guys had left it all to the girls' imagination not telling them anything really about where they were staying. All the girls knew was it was a campground with running water and electricity. Peyton had packed her iHome and her iPod. At least the weekend wouldn't suck because she could keep them in music. It seemed like they drove for hours and the girls slept most of the way letting the guys drive. They all had to take their own cars because of all the gear they had. Finally they arrive, midday, at a campground with a beachfront view. Everyone gets out of their cars)

Peyton: Wow, this is beautiful!

Lucas: We made sure we had the campgrounds near the bathroom and by the beach!

Brooke: Not bad, not bad at all

Haley: But we'll have sand everywhere!

Lucas: No we'll set the tents up back here in the grassy area and if you look there isn't sand up here. Plus there's a fountain next to the bathroom so the kids can wash their feet before they get into the tents

Haley: Ok, I guess

Peyton: Who cares about a little sand think about the sunset and sunrise!

Lucas: That's my girl

Nathan: We have three tents and a lot of other stuff we need to set up so we better get to work

Jackson: Have either of you ever been camping before?  
Lucas: I used to go when I was little

Nathan: I can't say that Dan and Deb were big campers! You?  
Jackson: Yeah, I've camped a lot. Not since Mol but I know how to start a fire and pitch a tent

Brooke: That's my man all woodsy and stuff!

Peyton: Well I put mine and Ellie's swimming suits in a bag in the backseat so while you guys are being all woodsy we're going to go be all beachy!

Lucas: Baby you're not bitchy!

Peyton: I said beachy and if you think I'm bitchy now wait until later when I make you pay for that comment!

Lucas: Um…You don't want to stay and help pitch a tent?  
Peyton: Hell no!

Lucas: (laughing) Have fun baby!

Peyton: Thanks

Haley: Wait for me and Jamie! I did the same thing!

Brooke: Why didn't anyone tell me about the idea to pack a separate beach bag?  
Peyton: I don't know maybe because it's common sense! Don't you usually pack a beach bag when you're going to the beach?

Brooke: Peyt, that's not funny! Do you know how much stuff you have to pack for a child to go camping?

Peyton: Um (pointing to Ellie) Yes! But I was still able to pack our suit separately! No common sense it that pretty little head of yours!  
Brooke: You are bitchy today! And I do have common sense and I'll remember that for next time!

Peyton: ok, ok I'm sorry. I'll help you find your suits

Brooke: Thanks, P. Sawyer soon to be Scott

Peyton: Anytime, B. Davis soon to be Phillips

Haley: God would you two get married already you're driving me nuts with all that soon to be shit!

Peyton: Well ok hormonal momma! For that you don't get to be in the wedding!  
Haley: Like hell! You're marrying my best friend in the entire world so you better believe that my fat pregnant ass will be standing up there!

Nathan: You're not fat you're beautiful!

Haley: Whatever! Let's just find Brooke's suits so we can go!

Jackson: Do you guys want to make sandwiches before you go?  
Peyton: Isn't there a McDonald's near by?  
Jackson: About 30 miles is the nearest town  
Nathan: I hope we brought everything we need

Brooke: 30 miles to a mall?  
Jackson: No honey there aren't any malls around here

Brooke: You're kidding right?  
Lucas: Nope he's not. We planned it that way. We are roughing it this weekend girlies!

Brooke: What the hell?! I thought I'd be able to get away for a few minutes and buy some flip flops or something!

Jackson: I think there is a Dollar General in town. I'm sure they have flip flops!  
Brooke: You are trying to kill me!  
Peyton: Oh honey, don't worry you'll get your revenge. We're sleeping in tents with our children there won't be any fun for the boys this weekend. (Smiling widely)

Lucas: That's what the beach is for after the kids are asleep!  
Peyton: (smiling at the idea of making love to Lucas on the beach) Oh, ok then!

Brooke: (Smiling devilishly) P. Sawyer you totally considered that! I can't believe you!  
Peyton: (smiling) why not? We've never done that!

Brooke: Jackson and I haven't either

Haley: Neither have Nathan and I

Lucas: Holy shit you all are totally thinking about it!

Peyton: Yeah, we're the only campers for about a mile of the beach! Plenty of room

Nathan: Well this camping trip just turned around!  
Jackson: That it did  
Peyton: You boys get to work on setting up camp and we'll be down basking in the sun thinking about sunsets on the beach!

Lucas: Damn, you are kinking these days!

Peyton: I know! I have not idea what's gotten into me!

Lucas: (walking over and kissing her) Well I like it!

Peyton: I kind of like it too!

(Lucas and Peyton stand in a make out session for a few minutes)

Haley: You two need to get a room!  
Nathan: Or a piece of beach!  
Peyton: (pulling out of the kiss) Stop! We can't help that we like to kiss each other!  
Lucas: You two are just jealous because you're an old married couple and don't know how to make out like the rest of us!  
Brooke: Jackson and I like to make out too!  
Jackson: That we do!

(Jackson walks over and kisses Brooke. Lucas and Peyton return to their make out session)

Haley: (smiling) What the hell!

(She walks over and starts kissing Nathan. The three couples stand in the middle of their campground and continue to kiss)

Jamie: Do you guys think we're every going to get to the beach?  
Ellie: I don't know? My mommy and daddy can stay like that for a long time!

Molly: So can they (pointing at Brooke and Jackson)  
Jamie: (rolling his eyes) Come on, follow me!

(Jamie walks over and pulls on Haley's shirt. She pulls away from Nathan)

Haley: Sorry buddy. Come on let's go find Aunt Brooke and Molly's suits. (clearing her throat) Girlies let's go!

(Peyton and Brooke pull out of the deep kisses from the men. They all look a little winded.)

Lucas: I love this fresh air already!  
Jackson: Me too!

(The girls smile at them. Peyton, Haley, and Brooke walk to Brooke's car and quickly find Brooke and Molly's suits. The girls head to the bathroom and change. They are on the beach within 15 minutes. The guys are struggling with tent poles and other things but they are managing to get everything set up. This was going to be an interesting weekend but they hoped it would be fun and get the girls to forget about everything else that is going on. Lucas especially hoped it helped Peyton because she has been so stressed out that he can't stand it. He also hoped the doctor called soon to put both their minds at ease!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(The girls were applying sunscreen to the kids for the second time that day. The guys still hadn't appeared on the beach and it was early evening now. They contemplated going back helping but then decided against it. Peyton kept checking her phone, not undetected by her friends. Brooke and Haley shared a concerned look that Peyton didn't notice and they tried to keep her mind off it.)

Brooke: The guys really did pick a beautiful place

Haley: Yeah they did. I'm just not sure about sleeping in a tent for three nights

Peyton: I think it will be fun!

Brooke: You would. You're the woodsy type too! I am not the type that sleeps in a tent but I'll try anything once!

Haley: That's because you're in love…. (Saying all funny)

Brooke: Shut up!

Peyton: Sex on the beach will be fun too!  
Brooke: I can honestly say that is something I've never done!

Peyton: (Skeptically) Sure you haven't Brooke!  
Brooke: No, I haven't! Honest and I doubt we'll be having sex on the beach this weekend!  
Peyton: Well I haven't done that either but Lucas and I might try it out!

Haley: You are really into screwing my best friend these days!

Peyton: I can't help it. I'm kind of craving him lately!

Brooke: I know what you mean. It's like I can't get enough of Jackson!  
Haley: Young love! Well when you guys are married for um… oh gees just a year probably come back and talk to me! Sex just isn't as important anymore and when you have kids… out the window it goes

Peyton: We do have kids and I've never gotten tired of being with Lucas

Haley: You haven't been married yet!

Peyton: I know and I can't wait to marry him!  
Brooke: Oh we're talking about it now?

(Haley starts to talk when Peyton's phone rings. Haley and Brooke both look at each other and then at Peyton who is just staring at the phone)

Brooke: Aren't you going to answer it, honey?  
Peyton: Yeah, um will you excuse me?  
Brooke: Honey, why don't you stay here and we'll be right next to you…

Peyton: No, I want to take this alone

Haley: ok, we're here if you need us

(Peyton walks away and answers the phone. She is pacing back and forth talking to whoever was on the other end)

Brooke: I'm so worried about her

Haley: I'm worried about her too. Lucas said she put the wedding plans on hold

Brooke: That's why I made the comment about us talking about it now. She said she didn't want to get married if she was sick

Haley: That's what Luke said but he told her they were getting married no matter what and it sounds like she's feeling a little better about it because she mentioned being married to him

Brooke: He's a great guy and I was glad to hear her say that she wanted to marry him!  
Haley: Well he's a great guy now but we both now what an ass he was.

Brooke: That's the past and they have worked through all of that

Haley: I just hope everything's ok with her

Brooke: Me too. Peyton has to be ok….I can't lose her…

Haley: Neither can I

(The girls watch as their friend paces. She hangs up the phone and joins them)

Haley: Everything ok?

Peyton: Fine  
Brooke: you don't want to tell us about it…

Peyton: Not much to tell

Brooke: Peyton?!  
Peyton: What?  
Haley: We know that was the doctor. Aren't you going to tell us what she said?

Peyton: I'm fine!  
Brooke: Oh, Peyton come on!  
Haley: (grabbing her hand) Come on honey

Peyton: (smiling) Everything's fine  
Haley: Are you sure because we overheard you say that there was an abnormality in your blood work!  
Peyton: I'm fine

Brooke: Peyton!

Peyton: Fine I wanted to tell Lucas first but since you two won't let up….  
Brooke: (with a look of horror on her face) Oh God, P. Sawyer it's going to be ok. We'll push the weddings back and we'll drive you to Charlotte for your doctor's appointments and we'll help you with Ellie. You're strong and young it's going to be fine!  
Peyton: (laughing slightly) I know it is

Haley: (looking just as worried) Oh God Brooke she's losing it! She's laughing at a time when she should be crying. Honey, we'll help you all you need we promise  
Peyton: I've had a baby before I think I can handle it again! (smiling at them)  
Brooke: I know you've done chemo before and it was hell and we'll,,, Wait! What? Did you say a baby?  
Peyton: Yeah, a baby

Haley: No way!

Peyton: Way and there is no way in hell we're pushing the weddings back! I'm going to be married before I have this baby!

Haley: Yeah you can't push the weddings back because the twins are already making me fatter than I ever was with Jamie and I can't be a whale when my best friends get married!  
Peyton: Twins!  
Haley: We had a doctor's appointment yesterday and they found 2 heartbeats. They didn't hear it before because they were so faint one was masking the other!  
Brooke: Why didn't you tell us?  
Haley: We wanted to wait until we found out about Peyton. We didn't want to be happy if she was going to be sad!  
Peyton: Oh Hales. (hugging her) Even if I was sick I'd still want you to be happy. Don't ever keep good news from us again!  
Brooke: So my two best friends are having babies!  
Peyton: It looks that way

Brooke: Thanks for leaving me out!

Peyton: It's not like Lucas and I did this on purpose  
Brooke: whatever you have been trying to have his baby since he walked back into your life in LA

Peyton: That's not true!

Brooke: Yes it is

Peyton: so… you're not happy for us?

Brooke: Of course I'm happy for you… I'm just a little jealous!  
Haley: You won't be jealous when she's fat and you're skinny at your wedding reception!  
Brooke: (Smiling) So true

Peyton: Whatever! Let's go back and help the guys. I'm getting hungry!

Brooke: Getting… you've been eating like a pig for weeks

Peyton: I'd be careful you've been keeping up with me  
Brooke: Maybe it's sympathy eating…  
Peyton: (laughing) Maybe!

Haley: Kids come on we're going back to the campground

(Peyton, Haley, and Brooke pack up their things and the kids come running up behind them. Peyton has a worried look on her face. Was she ready to have another baby? Man, she never though it would happen this fast! Is Lucas going to freak or is he really ready to have another child with her?)

-----------------------------------------------

(Jackson was grilling fish over an open fire and Lucas had potatoes he was watching. Nathan had the gas stove going and he was making corn. Peyton was DJ and Haley and Brooke are just sitting in chairs watching not knowing what to say. Everyone was quiet as the kids danced around. Peyton joined them and everyone else laughed. Peyton just kept dancing and Lucas noticed she was smiling, really smiling, for the first time since they left for the doctor's office yesterday. The song ends and the kids head into one of the tents and Peyton sits down with her friends. Haley kept eyeing the fish. She wasn't so sure about it.)

Haley: Fish, huh?  
Jackson: You don't like fish?  
Haley: It's ok

Peyton: It smells funny

Brooke: Is it making you sick?

(Lucas looks at her funny. Larry used to make fish all the time why would it make her sick now?)

Peyton: not yet but….

Brooke: Do you want me to make you something else?  
Peyton: No not at all I love fish, it just smells funny. Maybe because it's still kind of raw

Brooke: Maybe you kind of look a little green… I can make you and sandwich…

Haley: (cutting them off) Ok I was going to tell the guys about my doctor's appointment before you two went off on your fish kick!  
Brooke: Gees, sorry!

Peyton: You the one that kind of bitchy!  
Haley: I'm sorry! I'm just excited to share!

Lucas: (Staring at Peyton wondering why the fish would be making her sick) How is my little niece or nephew?  
Haley: They're both fine!  
Lucas: Oh that nice, Hales

Jackson: Did you say both?  
Lucas: Huh?!  
Nathan: We're having twins!  
Lucas: No way! That's great Hales!  
Haley: Thanks, we're pretty terrified!  
Lucas: Well you know Uncle Lucas will be here to help  
Peyton: Actually, you're not going to have a lot of time to help them out, Luke

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton: The doctor called while I was at the beach

Lucas: Oh, God you're sick. Peyton, it's going to be ok. Honey I'll be here for you and we'll get through it together and everything will be fine!

Brooke: (not thinking about it) Luks, chill out! She's not sick she's pregnant!

Peyton: Thanks, Brooke! I kind of wanted to tell Lucas myself!  
Brooke: I'm sorry I was just so excited for you and he was rambling on and on and you weren't stopping him!

Lucas: (looking shocked) what?!  
Peyton: (seeing Lucas face causes hers to drop immediately) I'm not sick I'm just pregnant!

Lucas: (smiling) Peyt, this is great! (Rushing over and hugging her) I can't believe it! I'm so happy!

Peyton: Are you really? It's kind of early…

Lucas: No it's not! We've been working hard at for this

Peyton: Lucas!

Brooke: And you told me you and Luke weren't planning this!  
Peyton: Well I didn't think it would happen this fast!  
Lucas: Me either! I'm sorry we're not married yet. Do you want to go get married right now?  
Peyton: (thinking about it) God, as much as I would love that I want to wait. I don't think Brooke could handle that

Lucas: Brooke?

(Everyone turns to look at her)

Brooke: (looking kind of sad) Hell no are you two getting married now! I've been planning a beautiful wedding and you're getting married in Tree Hill at the River Court!  
Jackson: (noticing something's not right with Brooke) You ok, honey?  
Brooke: (sarcastically) Sure I'm fine!

Peyton: B. Davis?

Brooke: I'm fine really!  
Jackson: You sure?  
Brooke: God, I said I was fine!  
Jackson: Ok then  
Lucas: So what do we have to do now, Peyton?  
Peyton: Find an OBGYN and get prenatal vitamins and you get to get ready for me to throw up every morning!  
Jackson: Well that sounds fun  
Brooke: I'm going to have to redesign your dress, fat ass!

Peyton: That's real nice to call your pregnant friend a fat ass!

Brooke: I'm just messing with you! You're already glowing we should have known you were pregnant  
Nathan: Wow, my brother and I becoming dads again at the same time!

Peyton: Oh you guys are in for hell! Pregnant Haley's bad enough but pregnant Peyton is a lot scary!

Brooke: Yeah, Peyton you might want to move back to LA. I remember pregnant Peyton and it wasn't pretty!

Lucas: Like hell she is! I want to experience this with her!  
Peyton: (Smiling at him) I'm not going anywhere baby. You're stuck with me for life!  
Lucas: Good that's my plan  
Brooke: Better you then me! I already had a baby with Peyton!  
Lucas: Very funny!  
Brooke: I thought so!

Nathan: Who was the father?  
Peyton: I gave birth so I guess that makes Brooke the father!  
Brooke: Whatever Peyton you're the manlier one!

(Everyone laughs and the kids come out of one of the tents. Ellie climbs up on Peyton's lap, Molly on Brooke's and Jamie on Haley's.)

Ellie: What are we talking about?  
Peyton: babies

Ellie: Aw… Mommy we aren't supposed to talk about babies, remember?  
Lucas: Do you still want a baby?

Ellie: More than anything. Why are you asking?  
Peyton: Well, El mommy has something to tell you

Lucas: Honey, mommy and I have something to tell you!

Ellie: Well what is it?

Peyton: Mommy's having a baby!

Ellie: Right now!

Peyton: No honey it has to growing in my belly for 9 months and then I'll go to the hospital and I'll have the baby

Ellie: Will they cut you open like they did when you had me?  
Peyton: I hope not but if they have to then it will be ok

Ellie: Can I go to the hospital with you?  
Peyton: Sure but you'll have to wait in the waiting room because mommy will be screaming really loud because having a baby hurts sometimes

Ellie: It does?  
Peyton: yes, it hurts a lot but the fact that you have a beautiful baby afterwards is all worth the pain  
Molly: Congratulations, Aunt Peyt! It's cool you're having a baby!

Jamie: So there are going to be two crying babies next year when we go camping?  
Nathan: Actually three

Molly: Mommy, you're going to have a baby too!  
Brooke: Oh no not yet!

Ellie: Is Grandma Karen having a baby?  
Lucas: (laughing) No honey!  
Molly: Is Grandpa Dan's girlfriend having a baby?  
Nathan: Does he have a girlfriend?  
Jamie: No, I don't think so

Ellie: Is Bevin having a baby with Uncle Skillz?  
Lucas: (laughing) that's funny!

Peyton: No honey she's not

Jamie: Grandma Deb?  
Nathan: God, I hope not!

Ellie: We don't know anyone else so how can there be 3 babies?  
Haley: Because I'm having twins  
Jamie: Twins! That means two! What?! I'm going to have two babies at my house! I'm not even the one that wanted babies. Ellie and Molly were why can't Aunt Peyton or Aunt Brooke have twins?  
Haley: Gees, I'm glad you're happy about this!

Jaime: I was glad you were having a baby but two babies, mom, come on!

Haley: I didn't have any control over that Jamie. It just happened that way! (Starting to cry)  
Nathan: James Lucas Scott, its going to be great having two babies in the house!  
Ellie: Can we have two babies?  
Peyton: God, I hope not!  
Lucas: Peyton!

Peyton: Oh, I'm sorry… I just don't know if I could handle two babies!

Haley: Thanks a lot, Peyton!

Peyton: I'm sorry Hales. You're a much better mother than I am so you are going to be able to handle it much better than I would!

Haley: Thanks, Peyton

Ellie: I think you're a great mommy and you could handle anything!  
Peyton: Thanks honey

Brooke: (Standing up) Anyone want a juice box?

Jamie/Molly/Ellie: I do!

Brooke: I'll go get them

(Brooke walks away and everyone looks at her)

Peyton: I'll go talk to her

Haley: The baby thing was too much, I think

Peyton: She'll be alright… I know she will

(Peyton puts Ellie in the chair and walks over to where Brooke is standing. Brooke is softly crying)

Peyton: (putting her hand on her shoulder) Penny for your thoughts?  
Brooke: I don't want to talk about it

Peyton: I'm your best friend we talk about everything  
Brooke: I'm happy for you P. Sawyer, soon to be Scott, but….  
Peyton: But you want to have a baby too!

Brooke: I kind of feel left out

Peyton: I'm sorry Brooke. Would it make you feel better if I let you help decorate the nursery?  
Brooke: You'd do that for me?  
Peyton: Sure… We'll go shopping in a few weeks

Brooke: (smiling) ok… can I ask you something else?  
Peyton: Sure?

Brooke: Can I be there again?

Peyton: Of course…  
Brooke: I'm not sure if I'm more upset because you and Haley are both pregnant because I wanted you and I to have our kids together or if I'm more upset that you have Lucas this time and you don't need me… (Looking down to pull out of Peyton's gaze)  
Peyton: Of course I need you! You're my best friend! I need you to be there when I want to kill Lucas and I need you to go to the appointments that he can't make and of course I need you to help me shop for the baby!

Brooke: (hugging her) Thanks. Peyton!  
Peyton: How about next weekend just you and I head to New York to check out that warehouse you've been ranting about?  
Brooke: Really?  
Peyton: Now that I know I'm not sick we have weddings to plan  
Brooke: (hugging her) I'll make us an appointment!  
Peyton: Great!

(Brooke and Peyton grab the juice boxes and head back to the fire pit. Brooke knew that Peyton would let her be a big part of this pregnancy and she was grateful for that. She was having a hard time sharing her best friend with Lucas and splitting her time between Peyton and Jackson. She hadn't really notice until Peyton told her she was pregnant. She was happy that Peyton understood how she was feeling.)

-----------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Lucas were asleep in their tent. They were breathing peaceful. The fresh air was great for both of them. They fell asleep without any worries and they were still sleeping. Ellie on the other hand was too excited to sleep. Her head was on her mommy stomach and she was kissing it lightly. She put a little too much pressure on Peyton and Peyton woke up. Ellie didn't notice though. She kept kissing her stomach.)

Ellie: Hi baby brother. I know you're a brother because that's what I want more than anything. I want to have a baby brother to play with. If you're a girl I'm sorry because I'll love you too but I really want a little brother.

(Peyton smiles at listening to her daughter and Lucas wakes up and she motions for him to lie still and not let Ellie know he's awake. He smiles at her)

Ellie: Mommy says it takes 9 months for you to come out. I'm not sure how long that is but I know it's after the wedding but I'm not sure how long. When we get home I'm going to have mommy write it on the calendar in the kitchen. It will be my baby countdown… Now I want you to know that I have a lot of girl toys and you can play with them but I'm sure you won't like them. I'm going to have Jamie take me shopping so I can get you boy toys. I know you're going to love stuffed animals so I'm going to fill your room with them. I'm also going to have mommy buy some boy books so we can read to you. I'm really excited about being a big sister and I promise I will be nice to you and take care of you…. Here's some stuff you need to know. Daddy is a really nice guy. He was gone for a long time but he isn't going to be gone when you're born. Like Aunt Brooke said he finally got his head out of his ass! Oh don't say that word mommy will get really mad… Mommy…. We are so lucky to have the mommy we have. She's amazing! She's beautiful and smart and funny and she's the best mommy in the world! She makes perfect hearts when you ask her to draw them and she loves to have lazy days in bed watching movies and even when she doesn't want to because she's tired she'll play Candyland with us. Mommy is also a great business woman! I hope you like music, kid, because we're in the music business! Mommy loves music. Daddy's a writer. He's job is kind of boring but he writes great stuff. I'll read you the story he wrote about mommy! He really loves her. Also we have two cousins and two on the way. Aunt Brooke is getting married and Uncle Nathan is daddy brother and he's married to Aunt Haley. Our two grandmas are in heaven with our Uncle Keith… Grandpa Larry works out in the ocean and we never see him and we have a Grandpa Dan but he is mean and we don't get to talk to him and when we do daddy gets really mad and mommy has to stop him from hitting Grandpa Dan. Daddy doesn't know but I was watching him the other day!

(Lucas frowns at Peyton)

Ellie: I guess that's it for now. We have a wedding to plan and a nursery to paint and mommy says you'll be here sooner than I think. I can't wait! I love you and I promise no matter what happens I'll take care of you. You're my little brother and I will always protect you. I'll try to talk to you every day. I love you and can't wait to meet you!

(With that Ellie kisses Peyton's stomach again and lays her head on it. Peyton reaches down and starts playing with Ellie's hair)

Ellie: Morning mommy. I was just taking care of my brother while you were sleeping

Peyton: You're doing a great job but honey what if it's a girl?  
Ellie: I think if I keep calling it my brother it's just going to be a boy!  
Peyton: Ok, then. You know in a few months mommy will go to the doctor and they'll tell me if it's a boy or a girl

Ellie: Can I come?  
Peyton: Of course you can come! You can come to all the doctor appointments!  
Ellie: (going up and kissing Peyton) Thanks mommy… (looking at her daddy) Thank you too daddy

Lucas: For what?  
Ellie: Coming back for us and marrying us!  
Lucas: (Smiling at his daughter) I'm just sorry it took me so long!  
Ellie: No worries daddy we're together now!  
Lucas: That we are and we're going to stay that way!

Ellie: I know silly. Let's go make breakfast and see if everyone is up yet!

(Ellie, Peyton and Lucas get up and head outside. Brooke is making breakfast and Haley is sitting at a picnic table. Molly and Jamie are playing a game and Ellie joins them. Brooke smiles at Peyton who has tears in her eyes)

Brooke: Peyton, what's the matter?  
Peyton: I'll tell you later!  
Brooke: Is everything ok?  
Peyton: Perfect. Let me help you with breakfast

Brooke: ok, but are you sure you're ok?  
Peyton: I'm fine, my baby girl was just being super sweet and it made me tear up. How are you doing with everything?  
Brooke: I'm ok. I'm excited that we're going to go to New York!

Peyton: So am I

Brooke: You know I'm happy for you right?  
Peyton: Of course I know that! I also know that when you feel left out you pull away from me and I don't want that!  
Brooke: We have too much to do!

Peyton: Just checking

Jackson: Hey less talking and more cooking over there! We're hungry!  
Brooke: Well you could have made it yourself!

Jackson: Waiting's good!

Brooke: Thought so!

(Brooke smiles at him and he smiles back at her. She loves that man more than anything. Peyton looks over at Lucas who is sitting with their daughter. He's perfect. They're perfect and life was great! She hoped that Brooke would be ok with everything and not get closed off like she sometimes does. Brooke will have her baby too. Just not yet! Peyton made a mental note to talk to Lucas about the nursery and involving Brooke. She wanted him to be involved in everything but she also didn't want to leave Brooke out. She could see the pain in her eyes when they were talking and she just couldn't do that! She knew Lucas would understand.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

(They returned from the camping trip and Lucas had a lot on his mind. He was standing in the doorway of their book/record room. He was looking around. Peyton came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He grabs her hands with his and she kisses him)

Peyton: What are you thinking about?  
Lucas: The fact that I'm going to be a dad!  
Peyton: You already are a dad, silly!  
Lucas: I know but we're going to have a newborn, Peyt. I've never done that!  
Peyton: Yes you did. You helped Nathan and Haley with baby James

Lucas: He wasn't a newborn

Peyton: I know all about newborns so I'll help you, baby. I promise

Lucas: (looking at her and kissing her. Then turning his attention back to the room) this is going to be the nursery… Where in the hell we can keep all of my books and all of your albums?

Peyton: I was thinking we could fix the basement up and make that like our little hide away when Ellie's at school and the baby's napping… I wasn't thrilled about the idea of moving all our things but we can't put the baby and Ellie in the same room the baby needs a nursery

Lucas: Which Brooke gets to decorate!  
Peyton: No, you two are going to do it together!  
Lucas: Shouldn't I be decorating my baby's nursery with the mother of my baby and not her best friend?  
Peyton: We're going to do it together, Lucas!

Lucas: Well I'm not marrying her too!  
Peyton: (laughing) I would hope not!  
Lucas: And why can't Ellie and the baby sleep in the same room?  
Peyton: Do you want to sleep at night?  
Lucas: Yes!  
Peyton: I can guarantee that if we put Ellie in the same room with the baby none of us will get any sleep because she'll be talking to the baby all night long

Lucas: (laughing) She'll probably do that anyway  
Peyton: Probably (Smiling at him noticing he looks sad) You ok, babe?  
Lucas: Do you really have to go to New York this weekend?  
Peyton: Yes! Now stop whining! Don't you have a movie to film today?  
Lucas: Julian isn't back from LA!

Peyton: Oh

Lucas: Plus we're getting married and we're having a baby!

Peyton: I know and I'm scared to death!  
Lucas: To have a baby?  
Peyton: Heavens no that's the easy part! I'm scared about being your wife!  
Lucas: (turning to face her) Why?  
Peyton: I've done the whole mom thing and I've done the whole living with a guy thing but I've never done the death do you part thing. I'm scared. What if you decided that I'm a horrible wife and you want a divorce?  
Lucas: Then we'll fly down to the Dominican Republic because you can get a divorce there over night!  
Peyton: Not funny, Luke!  
Lucas: I thought it was! It's just the hormones talking. Everything is going to be great and we're not going to get along every day and be happy all the time but we will work through it together and come out stronger. I love you, Peyton Sawyer and there is no way in hell I'm ever letting you go again!

Peyton: Can you tell me that every day for the rest of our lives?  
Lucas: If that's what you need them I will baby!

Peyton: Thanks!  
Ellie: (walking out of her room with a big smile on her face) Hi mommy and daddy. What are you two up too?  
Lucas: Looking at the room where your baby brother is going to live!  
Peyton: Luke, don't encourage her!

Lucas: We all know that it's a boy!

Peyton: No we don't! But I do know that we have to make a doctor's appointment to see how far along I am and make sure the baby's ok

Ellie: That sounds fun mommy! Will you make it for Thursday so I can go too?!  
Peyton: I have to find a doctor first Ellie but I'll make it for a Tuesday or a Thursday so we can go!

Ellie: Thanks mommy

Peyton: Anything for my girl!

Lucas: Well girls how about we go take a look at that basement. Maybe some red walls, black furniture and lots and lots of shelves for my baby's albums and my books!

Peyton: we'll need good lighting too!

Lucas: Who's up for redoing the basement this week?  
Ellie: I am

Peyton: Me too! Basement first then nursery!

Lucas: Ok, let's go clean the basement

(Lucas and Peyton walk down into the basement. It was full of crap! They started going through boxes. Peyton found old photos of Lucas when he was younger and smiled. Ellie looked a lot like him. She was working hard and so was Lucas. They had cleaned and removed most of the boxes from the basement. Lucas had decided to throw a lot of stuff away. Peyton had her music blaring and they worked in peace. They didn't realize the time until Ellie said something)

Ellie: Mommy, I know we're working hard but I am kind of hungry! Is it dinner time yet?

Lucas: (looking at his watch) Oh shit, Peyton! It's after 7  
Peyton: It is?  
Lucas: Yeah

Peyton: Wow, we skipped lunch and have been working all day  
Lucas: That's probably not good for you and the baby

Peyton: Oh, we're fine how about we order pizza?

Ellie: cool but we still have some work to do down here

Lucas: I hauled all the stuff I don't want out to the trash bins and the rest of this stuff I'll have Nathan come over tomorrow to help me haul it to the storage unit

Peyton: Ok, we can wash everything down tomorrow while Ellie's at school and then when she gets home go shopping for rugs, furniture and paint!  
Ellie: You're going to wait for me?  
Peyton: Of course baby girl!

Ellie: thanks mommy

(Lucas is smiling at Peyton. He opens the last box in front of him and the smile fades from his face. Peyton notices.)

Peyton: El, run upstairs and find mommy the phone so I can order pizza

Ellie: Ok mommy

(Ellie runs upstairs and Peyton walks over and sits next to Lucas)

Peyton: what's the matter baby?

Lucas: (holding up a picture) This is my mom's Keith box

Peyton: Oh baby…  
Lucas: I didn't know she has a Keith box

Peyton: Everyone has a box of their great love….

Lucas: Yeah I should have known that

Peyton: Do you want to look through it?  
Lucas: No, I think it belongs to my mom and I wouldn't want Ellie going through my Peyton box

Peyton: Can I go through your Peyton box?  
Lucas: Only if I can go through your Lucas box!  
Peyton: Ellie showed you most of it in LA.  
Lucas: And I showed you most of mine in LA too!

Peyton: Let's keep this box here at the house for your mom. We can put it in a corner or something so if she ever wants it, it's near by!  
Lucas: (Smiling at her gratefully) I love you baby!  
Peyton: Love you too

(Lucas closes the box and Ellie comes back into the basement)

Ellie: (handing Ellie the phone) Here you go mommy! I'd like ham and pineapple!  
Lucas: That is gross, Ellie. I want ham and mushrooms!  
Peyton: That is gross, Lucas!

Lucas: Let's do half and half

Peyton: Ok deal!

(Peyton smiles and Ellie comes and sits on her lap. Peyton orders the pizza and they all get up to walk upstairs. Ellie and Peyton plop down on the couch.)

Lucas: I'll run and pick the pizza up and how about I get a movie or something?  
Peyton: El's go to go to bed but you can get us a movie and you could get me some ice cream, hot fudge, caramel, and whipped cream!  
Lucas: ok… pizza, a grown up movie, and stuff for a hot fudge sundae!  
Peyton: oh will you get bananas, strawberry topping and cherries too?

Lucas: Sure what kind of ice cream do you want?  
Peyton: I want something chocolate and loaded with good stuff!

Lucas: I'll do my best

Peyton: Thanks baby!

(Lucas bends down and kisses Peyton on the forehead. He walks out the door. Ellie smiles at her)

Ellie: You know what mommy?  
Peyton: What El?

Ellie: I love Tree Hill!

Peyton: You know what Ellie?  
Ellie: What mommy?  
Peyton: I love Tree Hill too!

Ellie: Will you read us a story mommy?  
Peyton: Us?  
Ellie: My little brother and me!

Peyton: Sure, go get me a book!

(Ellie runs into her room and returns with "Today I Feel Silly and Other Moods That Make my Day" by Jamie Lee Curtis. She hands it to Peyton and crawls up on her lap. She lays her head down by Peyton's belly and Peyton starts reading. Ellie rubs her belly while she listens to the story. Peyton smiles at the joy the baby has brought Ellie. Ellie was going to be a great big sister and Peyton was excited about all of it!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As always I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Details**

(Brooke is sitting on the couch in her living room sketching. She is trying to get Peyton's dress perfect. She has hers done and just needs to get the material in New York this weekend. She is so excited about the fact that Peyton and she are going to have some Brooke and Peyton time. She really missed that. She loved Jackson and Molly and was so happy that Lucas and Peyton had found their way back to each other but she missed her best friend. She wasn't used to sharing her. As she was sketching her pencil lead broke. Jackson's briefcase was on the living room table so she opened it to see if he had a pen or something in there. She didn't mean to be nosey but the top document caught her eyes because it had her name on it. Jackson had entered the living room unknown to Brooke)

Jackson: Hey baby!  
Brooke: (jumping at his voice) I hope you don't mind my pencil broke and I was just looking for a pen

Jackson: No problem (grabbing the briefcase and pulling one out and handing it to her. He noticed the top document and pulled it out) Did you get a look at this?  
Brooke: (pretending she hadn't) No, I wouldn't go through your stuff! I just needed a pen

Jackson: It's ok if you did

Brooke: nope, what is it?  
Jackson: Adoption papers

Brooke: What?!  
Jackson: I was going to wait until we were married but it takes a long time to get it all started so I started it and I… Brooke, I want you to adopt Molly when we get married!  
Brooke: (smiling) Are you sure?  
Jackson: Yes, because if something ever happens to me I don't want her to lose you too and the only way to make sure that doesn't happen is if you are legally her mother! I know you love her and I want her to feel just as much a part of this family as any children you and I are going to have!  
Brooke: Jack, I don't know what to say!  
Jackson: You don't have to answer me right now. It's a big responsibility and I'll understand if you don't want to, I just wanted to put it out on the table

Brooke: What about Molly's birth mother?  
Jackson: Katherine… You don't have to worry about her

Brooke: Why not?  
Jackson: Kat already signed her rights to Molly away. She didn't even think twice about it. My lawyer found her and served her the papers. He told her she has 90 days to sign them. She asked him if he had a pen and she signed them and handed them back to him before shutting the door in his face

Brooke: I'm sorry

Jackson: I'm not! It saves a ton of money in legal fees! I don't care that she did that! That's Kat. I'm glad all ties are finally broken with her!  
Brooke: (smiling and whispering softly but loud enough that Jackson heard her) Me too

Jackson: Just think about it… We can't do anything legally until we're married anyway

Brooke: I don't have to think about it! Of course I want to adopt Molly

Jackson: really?  
Brooke: Nothing could make me happier!  
Jackson: Thank you so much Brooke!  
Brooke: Thank you for asking

Jackson: Where's Molly?  
Brooke: With Peyton

Jackson: We don't have to take her to school today?  
Brooke: Nope, we're on pick up duty because Peyton has a meeting and Lucas is filming

Jackson: So we have the house to ourselves  
Brooke: (smiling) Yes…  
Jackson: You know we haven't broken the couch in yet!  
Brooke: (smiling at him) No we haven't!

(Jackson takes her sketch pad out of her hands and puts it on the coffee table. He leans in and kisses her. She smiles at him. He smiles back. She leans in to kiss him again. This time she runs her tongue over his lips and he opens his mouth. She slides her tongue in and teases him with it. He lays her down on her back and moves on top of her. They continue to kiss. He kisses down her neck and she begins to unbutton his shirt. His bare chest exposed to her. She runs her hands over it and he moans at her touch.)

Jackson: Brooke, I am completely and madly in love with you…

Brooke: Feeling is mutual!

(She slides his shirt off and leans up to kiss his chest. She kisses down his body to the top of his pants. She undoes them and he helps her get them off. He's now just in his boxers. He wanted to feel her body and she was wearing too many clothes for him! He lifted her shirt over her head and stared at her body and cute little pink bra. That had to come off! He quickly undoes it and throws it to the floor. Her naked chest exposed to him. He smiled as she looking into his eyes. He lowered his mouth to her chest and kissed around her too swollen lumps. She shivered at his touch. He then takes one into his mouth and teases her. She moans at the pleasure running through her body. She wanted to feel him completely. She reached down and removed her sweats. He saw she was wearing pink underwear that matched the bra he already removed)

Jackson: Brooke Davis, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life and I am the luckiest man in the world because you want to be with me

Brooke: I'm the lucky one.

(She reaches up and crashes her mouth into his. Their hands roam all over each other while they continue to kiss. Their tongues dance with each other. She reaches down and pulls off his boxers, his enlarged member waiting and ready. She lifted her hips so he could slide her panties off. They were lost in the moment. She lifted her hips and rubbed her lower half against him. She didn't want to wait anymore she wanted to make love. He knew that's what she was waiting for and he slid inside of her. She moaned at the instant contact. He groaned at the contact. They started moving together as one. Sex with Brooke was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he knew it was because he loved her and that made it more than it ever was with anyone else. They continued to please each other kissing, groping and moaning. They reached their climax at the same time and cried out with pleasure. That was the most passionate sex they had ever had and Brooke hoped they have more sex like that. He removed himself from her and she lay on her side so they could both fit on the couch. She grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and threw it over the top of them. He smiled at her and she smiled at him)

Brooke: That was…  
Jackson: Amazing!  
Brooke: Better than that.  
Jackson: Yeah, it was

Brooke: You know Peyt and I are going to New York this weekend right?  
Jackson: Yep, you can stay at the apartment. It's not much but it will save you money on a hotel room

Brooke: Do you want me to spice it up while I'm up there?  
Jackson: Hell no! I don't plan on spending a lot of time there!  
Brooke: Good because I'd miss you too much

Jackson: I can't believe that I found someone like you! You're just wonderful

Brooke: You are too

Jackson: (entwining their fingers and playing with her hair) How is the wedding plans coming?  
Brooke: (smiling) you really want to hear about them?  
Jackson: Of course!  
Brooke: Yeah! (She wraps the blanket around her and gets off the couch leaving him laying there naked. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a book and he sits up on the couch and puts his boxers on. She brings a box of doughnuts with her and sits next to him still wrapped in the blanket)

Brooke: (opening the book) Ok so both of the weddings are in here. I can't believe Peyton and I are both getting married at the same time!  
Jackson: (Taking a doughnut and smiling at her) You two really have a deep connection, don't you?  
Brooke: She's my best friend, sister, family. She's all I had for a long time and even though we went through hell in high school we've almost always been there for each other… Senior year not so good but the rest of the time we were and even during Senior year we were there for each other when it really matter.  
Jackson: I'm glad that you have her.  
Brooke: Me too!

Jackson: Ok, let's see what you have planned

(Brooke smiles and kisses him. She happily goes through the book showing Jackson all the different plans. He kisses her every now and then and she smiles at him. They enjoy the time together and he enjoys seeing her face light up as she talks about their upcoming wedding. This was a perfect morning and he was looking forward to spending a lot more like this!)

------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton pulled up in front of the school. She gets out of her car and helps Molly and Ellie out. She notices Dan walking towards her with Jamie. Ellie and Molly walk to the other side of Peyton and both grab her hand. Jamie runs up to Peyton and wraps his arms around her legs. Dan slowly approaches them)

Jamie: Hi, Aunt Peyton! How are you feeling?  
Peyton: I'm fine buddy

Jamie: that's good because mommy had to take the morning off of work because she is throwing up!

Peyton: Morning sickness

Jamie: Do you have that?  
Peyton: Luckily I haven't had that yet buddy but I had it really bad with Ellie  
Ellie: I made you sick mommy?  
Peyton: Yep it's ok

Ellie: I'm sorry

Molly: I wonder if I made my mommy sick

Peyton: All babies cause their mommies to have morning sickness

Jamie: Well daddy had to stay home and take care of momma so Grandpa Dan brought me to school

Peyton: (not saying anything to Dan who was standing behind Jamie a little away though) I see that

Jamie: Yeah…

(They all stand in silence for a moment)

Jamie: (stretching it out) Awkward!!!!

(Peyton and Dan both laugh. The kids all smile at that)

Ellie: We better get into our classroom mommy

Peyton: You're right honey. Let's go

Jamie: (grabbing Dan's hand) I'll see you guys at recess

Molly: Are we going to play tag today?  
Jamie: No, I thought we'd play a game of basketball  
Ellie: I'm in!

Molly: Me too I guess

(Jamie holds out his knuckles to Ellie and they bump them. He does the same with Molly. He loves his girls and it makes him sad that they all can't hang out with Grandpa Dan. He was glad he made Peyton laugh though. Maybe they could all come up with a plan to get Lucas and Peyton to at least talk to Dan. He was going to work on that. Dan went one way and Peyton the other. They settled the kids in their classrooms and left the school. As Dan walked out he noticed Peyton in front of him. He ran to catch up with her)

Dan: Peyton!

(Peyton stopped and turned around to look at Dan.)

Peyton: I'm in a hurry Dan!  
Dan: It will just take a minute  
Peyton: What? (looking annoyed)  
Dan: Please, give me a chance, Peyton. You've been gone a long time and a lot has changed. Please agree to meet me for coffee so you can hear my side of everything and try to convince Lucas I'm not a bad person

Peyton: I can't do that, Dan!  
Dan: I want to get to know Ellie. You're her mother you can make Lucas let me see her!  
Peyton: I won't do that!  
Dan: And you're pregnant again?  
Peyton: How'd you…

Dan: Jamie

Peyton: I'm sorry Dan but you made some choices in your life that will keep you out of my children's lives forever. I support Lucas' decision and I'm not going to change my mind or his… Please stay away from Ellie. It just confuses her and upsets her and we don't want that. She knows who you are and she knows what you did and she's ok with that fact she can't talk to you. If you keep going around her she isn't going to be ok and then things will not be so civil in your world!  
Dan: What if she becomes not ok with all of this and she wants to talk to me?  
Peyton: Then I guess we'll deal with that if it happens. Now I really have to go to a meeting.

Dan: I understand

(Peyton walks off and gets into her car. Dan has a small smile on his face. She talked to him… She didn't have to but she talked to him so maybe just maybe. He knows Peyton's family issues and maybe he can use that as a way to get to know Ellie better and become closer to his eldest son.)

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is sitting at her desk at the label. She is thinking about her run in with Dan. She knows how important it is for children to have their family around and she wished that Lucas' father wasn't the man that killed his uncle and she wished things could be different but they weren't and she wasn't going to be the one to change Lucas' mind. She knows how he feels about him and she would never try to change that! Lucas walks into Peyton's office and she doesn't notice. She is too lost in her thoughts)

Lucas: (watching her) You thinking about another man?  
Peyton: (Snapping out of her thoughts) actually I was!

Lucas: What the hell?! Whose ass am I going to have to kick?  
Peyton: No ones

Lucas: (noticing the look on her face) what's the matter baby?

Peyton: I had a run in with Dan this morning!  
Lucas: I'm going to kill him!  
Peyton: No, please he was very civil and it wasn't like that. Haley had morning sickness this morning and Nathan stayed home to take care of her… Dan brought Jamie to school and we both happened to be leaving school at the same time. He stopped me and we talked

Lucas: Peyt!  
Peyton: I know Luke. I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to him

Lucas: You're a grown woman you can talk to whom ever you want too.  
Peyton: But you're pissed

Lucas: Actually I'm not. I knew you'd be next on the list. I figured he'd try to work you over. What did he want?

Peyton: For me to meet him for coffee and to talk to me about seeing Ellie

Lucas: I see. It really is your decision, Peyton. I wasn't there the last four years and I don't feel like I have a right to tell Ellie she can't see Dan if that's what you think is right for her

Peyton: Have you lost your mind!  
Lucas: What?!  
Peyton: When it comes to Dan it's your decision, not mine at all! He's your father, Luke. I would never go against what you feel is best for our daughter! You have to stop this shit! You are her father and you are just as much the decision maker when it comes to her as I am. If she's running out in front of a car I wouldn't want you to be like 'oh, I have to ask your mom if that's something you should do or not!'

Lucas: (laughing) Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: Luke, we have to get on the same page with the kids. Just because you weren't there the first four years of Ellie's life doesn't mean that you can't make decisions for her. She's just as much your daughter as she is mine. When (putting her hand on her stomach) this baby comes you have to discipline them the same and make the same decisions for both of them. You can't be hard on him and easy on her because you feel guilty for missing 4 little years of her life.

Lucas: How do you know me so well?  
Peyton: You're my Lucas and I can read you like a book. Now about Dan! It's your decision. He didn't kill my uncle in cold blood and although he seemed very genuine when he was talking to me it doesn't erase all the shit he did when you were younger and nothing will ever erase what he did the day of the school shooting. I support you baby! Whatever you want

Lucas: I don't know. I feel like I'm being an ass of a father by denying my daughter access to her grandfather when she has very little family around her but at the same time he killed my uncle, Peyton and I just can't have my daughter around that!

Peyton: I understand that and she has a lot of family around her. She has Deb, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Jack, Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Millie, Molly, Jamie, baby Scotts, and her little sibling on the way. She also has us and in the summer she'll have Karen, Andy and Lil. She webcam's with my dad. She has plenty of family. Not being able to talk to one person in this town will not kill her! We are better off without Dan Scott in our life! I promise you that.

Lucas: Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: (walking over to where he is standing and kisses him) No need to thank me. Now what brought you in here today in the first place?  
Lucas: I need you

Peyton: Ok for what?  
Lucas: There is no school tomorrow so we are filming the school shooting and I need you there

Peyton: Um… ok

Lucas: I can't relive that day without you by my side. Writing it in the book was hard, then writing it into the screenplay was even harder but filming it and actually watching it play out I'm not sure I can do that

Peyton: Baby, I'll see if Brooke can watch El and I'll be there for you all day. That day was horrifying and it changed our lives forever.

Lucas: If I tell you I love you will you hold it against me?  
Peyton: you're an ass!  
Lucas: Because I really do love you!

Peyton: (leaning in softly and kissing him) Oh baby I know you do

Lucas: I'm nervous Peyton. I know that it's not going to be you getting shot and I know it's not really my Uncle Keith but just the thought…

Peyton: I know baby. It's going to be hard on both of us

(Lucas and Peyton walk over to the couch and sit down. Peyton sits on the couch and Lucas lays his head on her lap. She plays with his hair and he entwines his hand with her free one)

Lucas: When I got back to school and got off the bus and saw Brooke I was terrifying. She told me you were in the building and Nathan realized that Haley was in there. I wasn't going to go in there. I was just going to get on the bus like Whitey said but then Nathan went running in and I couldn't let him go in by himself. I saw the trail of blood in the hallway to the library. I didn't know it was you until I saw you. I was so scared. I could see you had lost a lot of blood and you were so scared and fragile and I wasn't with you… I wasn't there to protect you from being shot. I was with Brooke. I loved Brooke but she wasn't you. I loved you. I have always loved you. You are it… We were sitting there in the library and you were so scared baby. I was so scared… I knew I had to get you out of there because if I didn't you'd die! I couldn't have that. We have a connection… We always have and we always will. There was no way I was going to let you die!

Peyton: You are always saving me! Do you remember Brooke's big party at the school and when I saw you in the library?  
Lucas: Yeah…

Peyton: And I asked you if we were ok and that I didn't want anything weird to happen between us because I was just scared?  
Lucas: Yeah

Peyton: I lied to you Luke. I was so in love with you. I had never stopped loving you and I went to Savannah and asked Jake to marry me and we were going to get married and while we were sleeping I said "I love you"

Lucas: So, you did love him?  
Peyton: Yes but I said 'I love you Lucas'

Lucas: (smiling) Oh…

Peyton: I know… He sent me home to explore my feelings for you and told me he'd be waiting if I wanted to come back!

Lucas: (with a devilish grin) Man, I hope he's not still waiting!  
Peyton: He isn't

Lucas: How do you know that?  
Peyton: We keep in touch

Lucas: Should I be jealous?  
Peyton: Always! (Smiling at him)

Lucas: You know that when we were in the library I knew you loved me and I was just afraid of letting myself be with you?  
Peyton: Man, we were messed up

Lucas: Were? You come home and tell me you're having my baby and I send you away!  
Peyton: Oh, Lucas. I don't know how the hell we made it this far! We had so many opportunities to be together and we just messed them up. I can't believe we finally made it back to each other!  
Lucas: I know… I love you Peyt. I love you with all of my heart and soul

Peyton: And I love you Lucas and I want to be Mrs. Lucas Scott and if you want me to stay at home and be the basketball couch's wife I will do that

Lucas: No, baby I need to you work we need your money honey!  
Peyton: (laughing) Ok

Lucas: You sure you can be there tomorrow? (looking at Peyton like he's a little boy who is scared of the dark)  
Peyton: (squeezing his hand) Of course I'll be there for you tomorrow. I can't promise I'll be strong but I will be there for you and I'll hold your hand and I'll make sure that it isn't too painful

Lucas: Thanks Peyton because I'm not sure I can do this without you

Peyton: (putting her hand on her stomach) Well I know I can't do this again without you! We're a team baby. You and me! Team Letyon!

Lucas; You're joking right?  
Peyton: No, Brooke has all these cute little names for us. There's Naley, Billz, Brackson, and Leyton. We have a couple name like all the famous actors and actresses

Lucas: Well I'm glad she doesn't call us Pucas!

Peyton: no, that's just what she called us in high school!

(They both laugh and Lucas remains on Peyton's lap. She knows that he's hurting because he is reliving the day of Keith's death. There is no way she will not be there for him. They are each others support system and she would be there for him no matter what. She contains to play with his hair and before she realizes it he has fallen asleep. She scoots down on the couch and rests her head against the back. She dozes off for a small nap too)

--------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke walks into Peyton's studio to find the couple sleeping. She starts laughing at them. Peyton and Lucas stir and look at Brooke)

Brooke: Seriously! You're napping in the middle of the day!

Peyton: I'm pregnant!

Brooke: So

Peyton: So that makes me tired

Brooke: What's Broody's excuse?  
Lucas: Peyton was rubbing my head and I just fell asleep!  
Brooke: Hum… That usually doesn't make Jackson fall asleep!  
Peyton: Dirty!

Brooke: Oh, do I know it!

Lucas: Do you really refer to Peyton and me as Leyton?

Brooke: Yes, I do!

Lucas: And did you really call us Pucas in high school?

Brooke: (laughing) Yeah, I did. I used to IM Peyton nasty messages and my away messages would always say "I'm looking for ways to torture Pucas!"

Lucas: No it did, did it?

Peyton: It did! Haley so nicely pointed that out to me one day while I was at her house.

Brooke: I was evil in high school but I'm totally for Team Leyton now!

Peyton: (rolling her eyes) What did you come over here for?!  
Brooke: Well aren't you nice today?!  
Peyton: I'm trying…

Brooke: Do you want to leave for New York tomorrow instead of Thursday and spend five days there?

(Lucas looks at Peyton with big scared eyes)

Peyton: When did we say we were leaving on Thursday first of all?  
Brooke: I got us an appointment with the best wedding planner in New York on Thursday at 5, so we kind of have to leave Thursday… But I was thinking we could leave tomorrow instead

Peyton: I can't I have plans with Luke tomorrow

Brooke: You're spending the rest of your life with him can't those plans wait?  
Peyton: And I've spent the last 22 years of my life with you so I think you can wait (giving Brooke a serious I'll explain later look)  
Brooke: (noticing the look) Oh, no problem, how about Wednesday then?

Peyton: Brooke, Wednesday we have to be at school remember?

Brooke: Oh yeah I forgot

Peyton: but how about we fly out first thing Thursday morning?  
Brooke: Ok and we're not coming home until Monday

Peyton: That's an awfully long time. I haven't been away from Ellie that long before

Brooke: I think Lucas can handle it, don't you?  
Peyton: I know he can handle it, I'm not sure I can

Brooke: Well we're tasting wedding cakes Monday morning!

Peyton: How are we going to get a wedding cake from New York to Tree Hill in one piece?

Brooke: The cake maker will come here duh!  
Lucas: There are cakeries in Tree Hill why don't you just order your cake from one of them?  
Brooke: Because the cakes in New York are the best!  
Peyton: Ok fine. We'll stay until Monday and tastes cakes. Ok?  
Brooke: (smiling) Thank you, Peyton!  
Peyton: Anything for you sweetie!

Lucas: Do you two want to be alone?  
Brooke: (raising her eyebrows at him) Could we?  
Lucas: No, I think I'd want to join that!  
Peyton: Lucas Scott!  
Lucas: Well…

Brooke: What's the difference he's already slept with both of us!  
Peyton: Thanks a lot! I really didn't need that mental picture. Which one of my boyfriends didn't you sleep with, Brooke?  
Brooke: I never slept with Julian!  
Peyton: You slept with Jake?!

Brooke: No, but it wasn't lack of trying on my part!!!! (smiling devilishly at her)  
Peyton: Get out of my office!  
Brooke: I was just kidding come on. I don't want to go back to work. Millie's gone and I haven't had a costumer all day. I was hoping we could go to lunch or something

Lucas: I'm hungry

Brooke: Aren't you supposed to be filming or something?  
Lucas: No, we're on hiatus right now!  
Brooke: Oh, I see. We'll then I guess you can come to lunch too

Lucas: Gees, thanks Brooke  
Peyton: If you two are going to fight then I'm not going to lunch with either of you!

Brooke: Whatever, you know you're starving

Peyton: Fine, I am! So I'll go but behave you two!

Lucas: I will baby if Brooke does

Brooke: Whatever… You know she loves me more right

Lucas: Oh, she's marrying you and having your baby?  
Brooke: If I were a guy she would but I don't swing that way!  
Peyton: Seriously you two can stand here and act like children about this but I'm going to lunch I want a huge hamburger with onion rings and a chocolate shake and then a hot fudge sundae!

Brooke: You are going to get so fat if you keep eating like that and I'm not going to be able to make a dress that will fit your fat ass!

Peyton: Luke, I love you more!

Brooke: Whatever! Let's go

(Peyton grabs her purse and the three head out the door. They are talking and laughing. Lucas looks at Peyton lovingly because she's carrying his child and he doesn't care if she gets fat because it's just a sign of their baby growing inside of her!)

----------------------------------------------

(Haley is laying on the couch reading a magazine. She is pouting. Nathan walks in with Jamie. Jamie walks into the kitchen and Nathan lifts Haley's legs and sits under then)

Nathan: ok, what's the matter?  
Haley: Nothing why?  
Nathan: Because you've been pouting all day  
Haley: I have not!  
Nathan: Yeah, you kind of have

Haley: I'm just feeling a little left out that's all

Nathan: Why?  
Haley: Because I saw Peyton, Brooke and Lucas today at the diner when I was picking up lunch and Peyton and Brooke were talking about how they are going to New York this weekend

Nathan: So?  
Haley: They didn't invite me!  
Nathan: Oh I see. Did you ask them if you could go along?  
Haley: I'm not going to invite myself on a trip with the two best friends!

Nathan: (feeling trapped) Um… I see

Haley: It's always been Brooke and Peyton! They always leave me out! I mean you and Brooke and Ellie's godparents. She didn't ask me and Peyton I'm sure is going to be Brooke's maid of honor and I'm sure Brooke will be Peyton's!  
Nathan: Honey, it's not like that!

Haley: Yes it is!  
Nathan: Hales, Brooke and Peyton have been best friends since we were little. We grow up together. It's like you and Lucas. I'm sure if you were a guy Lucas would ask you to be his best man!  
Haley: That still doesn't explain why they didn't invite me to New York!  
Peyton: (from the front door) Hello, anyone home?  
Nathan: In here!

(Peyton walks in giving Ellie a piggy back ride. She puts Ellie down)

Nathan: I thought Brooke and Jackson were picking Ellie up today because you had a meeting?  
Peyton: My meeting ended early so I went to get my girlie  
Ellie: Where's Jamie?  
Nathan: Having a snack in the kitchen if you hurry he can make you one too

Ellie: Ok thanks!

(Ellie runs out of the room. Peyton notices that Haley is giving her a dirty look. She looks at Nathan and he rolls his eyes)

Haley: I saw that, Nathan!

Peyton: What's up?  
Haley: Nothing what are you doing here Peyton?  
Peyton: I need your help!  
Haley: (bitchy) Mine? Why don't you just ask Brooke?

Peyton: A) Brooke doesn't know Lucas like you and B) Brooke doesn't know music like you do

Haley: Fine what do you need my help with?  
Peyton: Hales, are you mad at me for something?  
Haley: Oh, no not at all! I mean why would I want to go to New York with you and Brooke?

Peyton: Oh, God I just can't win can I? I mean Brooke is giving me shit because I spend all my time with Lucas and Lucas is giving me shit because I'm going to New York with Brooke and now you're giving me shit because I promised Brooke we'd spend some time together alone because she's feeling left out and now you're feeling left out! I just can't win! (she starts crying)  
Nathan: Peyt, don't cry!

Haley: Oh God I'm sorry Peyton! (Starting to cry)  
Peyton: We'd never leave you out on purpose. Brooke's just been begging me to go somewhere with her just the two of us and we're doing all this wedding crap and I'm sorry Hales I'll talk to her and you can come with us! (still crying)  
Haley: (crying too) No, it's ok! I just thought you guys did it on purpose because you didn't want me to come. I know how Brooke gets if she doesn't have her Peyton time. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry

Peyton: I didn't mean to make you cry either

Nathan: Then could you both stop?!

Peyton: (starting to laugh through her cries) I didn't cry this much when I was pregnant with Ellie!  
Haley: I sure did when I was pregnant with Jamie. I cried all the time  
Peyton: Oh we know! We were all there!  
Haley: That's not fair!  
Peyton: (leaning over and hugging her) I love you, Hales and we'll have a girls' weekend soon, deal?  
Haley: Deal

Peyton: I have to go to LA so maybe the three of us could go together. That was one of the favors I wanted to ask you. Mia is having some trouble coming up with some new material and I thought maybe you could sit down with her… I was also hoping you'd get your pregnant ass in my studio and play around with recording some stuff yourself

Haley: I don't know Peyt!

Peyton: Well think about it

Haley: It's not that I don't want too… I just…  
Peyton: Like I said just think about it. The door is always open  
Haley: Thanks! What's up with Lucas?  
Peyton: They're filming the school shooting tomorrow because there isn't any school and he's not doing real well with that

Haley: No, he probably wouldn't

Nathan: Do you want me to talk to him?  
Peyton: No, but maybe you could head over to the River Court and just play some basketball with him. He said he was going to run some errands but he had his basketball and he was walking so I drove by the River Court on my way over here and he was just sitting in the middle of the court.

Nathan: I'm on my way

Peyton: Thanks, Nate

Nathan: Anything for you two!

(Nathan gets up and walks out of the house)

Peyton: He wants me to be there tomorrow

Haley: You ok with that?  
Peyton: No, but I'm going!

Haley: I knew you would

Peyton: I don't know if I can watch it…

Haley: that was the scariest day of my life

Peyton: It was one of mine… Psycho Derek locking me in the basement might have been scarier

Haley: You're life really has been crazy!

Peyton: Tell me about it!  
Haley: How about we make dinner. I'm sure Nathan will bring Lucas back with him

Peyton: Sure that sounds fun

Haley: Ok, try not to worry about it Peyton. Everything's going to be ok

Peyton: Thanks, Hales

(Haley and Peyton head into the kitchen. They are laughing and talking. Peyton is still worried about tomorrow and Lucas. She knows it's just a filming but she's not sure they can handle it.)

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas and Peyton dropped Ellie off with Brooke for the day. They walked hand in hand into Tree Hill High. Julian has a camera crew set up in the hallway. A shiver runs down Peyton's spine and Lucas notices her tense up. He squeezes her hand)

Lucas: It's going to be ok…

Peyton: I know, same to you

Lucas: I know

(Julian notices Peyton and Lucas and walks over to them. He grabs Peyton and gives her a big hug. He then kisses her on the cheek)

Julian: Hey Peyton! How are you?  
Peyton: Are you drunk?  
Julian: No! I'm just glad to see you. It's been a while. How are you feeling?  
Peyton: I'm good and you?  
Julian: I'm really good. Are you two ready for today?  
Peyton: I think so  
Lucas: Me too

Julian: we're only going to shoot two scenes today. We already shot the scene where Peyton got shoot and everyone fleeing the building

Lucas: We shoot those the last time there wasn't any school

Peyton: Oh, ok so I've been sitting in the library bleeding to death since spring break?  
Julian: No, actually you got up and went to the championship game and got your man and you when to Honey Grove and scored but besides that yeah you've been sitting in the library bleeding to death and Lucas is in the hallway with Nathan and he did find the trail of blood and he's looking for who it belongs too

Peyton: Well at least he's looking for me!  
Lucas: (Shouting) Enough you two!  
Peyton: Luke, if I don't make light of the situation then I'll cry. I'm fine. You saved me like you always do. I can't think about watching Keith… He saved both of us…

Julian: I can shoot this without you Luke. I know you're having a hard time with it

Lucas: No, I have to be here!  
Peyton: And I'm going to be here with you

Julian: then to the library

(Julian had set up chairs for them all to sit in. He even had one with Peyton's name on it. She watched as "young Peyton" sat in the library. She was crying and no one was around. "young Lucas" came walking in carrying a baseball bat. Peyton smiled at the thought)

Julian: What?  
Peyton: That's just Lucas… Always saving me

Lucas: You doing ok?  
Peyton: So far so good.

(The scene continued and it came to the part where Lucas was carrying Peyton in the hallway. Lucas reached over and grabbed Peyton's hand. They both have tears running down their faces. "Jimmy Edwards" was waving a gun around and "Uncle Keith" walked in… He speaks his lines to "Lucas" Lucas squeezes Peyton's hand. She looks over at him.)

Peyton: Are you ok, Luke?  
Lucas: I think so…

("Jimmy Edwards" shoots himself and "Dan" walks into the hallway)

"Uncle Keith:" He's dead, Danny

_("Dan" nods and waits a beat before raising the gun and pointing it at "Keith". " Keith" watches the movement and stands. Cut to "Dan" who is pointing the gun steadily at his brother. "Keith" looks at "Dan" in confusion and bewilderment. "Dan" waits a beat before pulling the trigger on his own brother. "Keith" recoils and falls to the floor. The empty bullet case hits the floor too. "Dan" looks at "Keith" coldly. Shot holds on "Dan's" unfeeling face.) _**(The words above in italics came from )**

(The scene ends and Lucas lays his head on Peyton's shoulder)

Julian: (with a tear in his eye) That's a wrap for today! It was wonderful! We'll meet at the River Court tomorrow for the final scene…

(The actors and actresses clear the school. Lucas and Peyton don't say a word. Lucas walks out of the school and is waiting outside. Peyton is standing behind)

Peyton: Thanks, Julian

Julian: That was hard for me to watch! I couldn't imagine being there. Take him home and take care of him!  
Peyton: I will thanks  
Julian: You ok?  
Peyton: No, but I will be

(Peyton walks out and grabs Lucas' hand. They walk away hand in hand, neither saying a word. Peyton knows it's going to be a long night ahead of them. She'll call Brooke to see if she can keep Ellie for the night. Lucas is her number one concern right now.)

-------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas is laying on the couch watching a basketball game. He hasn't said anything to Peyton since they got home from the filming. She is trying not to push him. She is making dinner and walks into the living room and sits down. Lucas looks at her and she just looks at the TV)

Lucas: You're not going to make me talk about it?  
Peyton: You'll take when you're ready

Lucas: (smiling at her) Thanks baby

Peyton: It's ok Luke  
Lucas: When do you have our doctor's appointment?  
Peyton: It was supposed to be today but I cancelled it

Lucas: Oh, Peyton! When are we going to go now?  
Peyton: We could have gone tomorrow but Ellie has school and Brooke and I have to be there at least in the morning

Lucas: Take her out of school so we can go to the doctor

Peyton: Ok, I'll call in the morning and see if they can still get me in

Lucas: That was horrible today  
Peyton: I know but only good scenes left baby!  
Lucas: I hope so

Peyton: It's going to be ok, Luke

Lucas: Just a lot to relive

Peyton: I know believe me

Lucas: Thanks for being there with me I know that wasn't easy for you

Peyton: I'll be anywhere you need me to be for the rest of our lives

Lucas: God, how did I get so lucky?  
Peyton: I don't know! (smiling at him)

Lucas: I love you, Peyt

Peyton: I love you too

(Lucas motions for Peyton to come lay on his chest and she does. He wraps his arms around her and they lay there watching the game. He needed to hold her so he could erase the pain from the day. She was the only one who could make him feel better and it was working!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas, Peyton, Ellie and Brooke are sitting in the doctor's office. Brooke insisted on coming. Lucas rolled his eyes but finally agreed. Peyton was reading a parenting magazine and Lucas was watching her with nervous eyes. She smiles at him and continues reading the article she is so engrossed in. An nurse walks into the waiting room)

Nurse: Peyton Sawyer

(Peyton stands and so does her gang. They follow the nurse)

Nurse: Hi, I'm Grace. You sure have a lot of support today

Peyton: Tell me about it. This is Lucas, baby daddy

Grace: Hi Lucas

Peyton: This is our daughter Ellie  
Grace: Nice to meet you Ellie

Ellie: Thank you! I'm having a baby brother

Peyton: That's what she's hoping for

Brooke: And I'm Brooke Davis and I'm Peyton's best friend and she said I get to be here today!  
Grace: Nice to meet you Ms. Davis I love your clothing line

Brooke: Thank you

(Grace leads them into an examining room. Peyton lies on the table and Grace tells her the doctor will be right in. They all sit in silence until a young man appears)

Dr: Hello I'm Dr. Smith and you must be Peyton

Peyton: Guilty, this is my fiancé Lucas, our daughter Ellie and best friend Brooke

Smith: Nice to meet you all. Ok, let's take a look and see what we can find

(Dr. Smith squirts gel on Peyton's stomach. He takes out the scope and places it on Peyton's stomach. On the screen appears an image of a baby. He has a funny look on his face.)

Smith: Peyton, when was your last period?  
Peyton: I don't know! I was on chemo and then I'm not sure if I had a period after that or not. (thinking) I don't think I did.

Dr. Smith: How far along do you think you are?  
Peyton: A few weeks I guess.

Smith: You're about 16 weeks

Peyton: What?!

Smith: You must have conceived right after you finished chemo

Lucas: We weren't even trying then!  
Brooke: What can you expect you two were like dogs in heat once you decided you were going to be together again!  
Peyton: Wow! That's a lot further along then I was thinking… I thought maybe 4 weeks tops

Smith: It looks like you may have conceived in January

Lucas: It's possible

Peyton: It sure is but it must have been after that doctor's appointment

Smith: Or it was too soon to tell.

Peyton: What about the chemo? Did it effect the baby at all?  
Smith: More than likely you weren't pregnant when you were on the chemo because the baby wouldn't have survived. The baby looks completely health from what I can see here but we can do some tests to make sure

Peyton: That would make me feel better

Smith: We can't do them until week 20 so in a month we'll schedule you and check everything out  
Lucas: Thanks so much

Smith: No problem um…. I can actually tell the sex of the baby right now

Ellie: You can?!  
Smith: I can, do you want to know?

Peyton: I didn't tell anyone what Ellie was and they all hated me for that so I'm going to leave it up to Lucas and Ellie.  
Ellie: I want to know are we having a boy?

Peyton: You need to ask your daddy if he wants to know

Ellie: (smiling at him) Daddy, do you want to know?

Lucas: I don't know. I kind of like the idea of being surprised!  
Ellie: Daddy, are you serious?  
Lucas: No, Ellie. If Dr. Smith can tell us then let's find out

Dr. Smith: Oh I can tell you. Ellie come here

(Ellie crawls off the bed to the other side and Dr. Smith lifts her onto the bed)

Smith: Ellie, do you see here is your baby (pointing to the outline of the baby on the monitor)  
Ellie: Yes, I see it! (pointing at the monitor) That looks like it's arms

Smith: Those are the baby's arm and if you look here (pointing to the screen) here is your baby's legs

Ellie: Hey my baby is weird!  
Smith: (smiling) Why?  
Ellie: He had that cord thingy and three leggy things

Lucas: (smiling) It's boy!

Smith: Yes it is!

Ellie: I told you so! Do I get to name him mommy?  
Peyton: You can definitely help!  
Ellie: Yes!

Brooke: A boy now you'll have one of each

Peyton: I can't believe it! I'm so excited

Ellie: Me too. We can go shopping for the nursery now

Brooke: let's go right now

Smith: Make sure you guys take it easy on the mommy to be!

(They all laugh at him)

Smith: I'm serious  
Peyton: They won't but I'll be fine

Lucas: I don't mean to get all serious but are you sure the baby's ok? Peyton doesn't even look pregnant!  
Smith: Some women don't show for a long time but he looks fine. He's developing nicely

Brooke: And she has gotten fatter. You just haven't noticed but she went and bought new clothes two weeks ago!  
Peyton: Brook, you weren't supposed to tell him.  
Brooke: I had to, too. We thought it was from all the wedding stress and the fact that we've been eating out of control. Now I know Peyton's pregnant and I'm just getting fatter! It kind of sucks because that means she can continue to eat like that and I have to go on a diet!

(Everyone laughs again)

Smith: Just make sure to make an appointment for the screening in a month. We'll do another ultrasound then. Can I expect to see you all then too?  
Brooke: I'll be here

Ellie: Me too!  
Lucas: Yep

Peyton: I think I'll set that appointment out!  
Smith: (laughing at her) I like your spunk, kiddo!

Peyton: Thanks  
Smith: I'll see you in a month

(Dr. Smith walks out of the room. Everyone looks at the screen that is frozen on the baby. Brooke notices the look in Lucas' eyes)

Brooke: Come on Ellie let's go see how many copies of the ultrasound pictures we can convince the nurse to print us off!

Ellie: (jumping off the bed) Ok, Aunt Brooke

(Ellie and Brooke walk out of the room leaving Peyton and Lucas alone. Lucas moves closer to Peyton and grabs her hand)

Lucas: that's my son

Peyton: No, that's our son!

Lucas: Peyt, I'm going to have a son

Peyton: (smiling at him) That you are

Lucas: You've given me everything a man could ask for, a beautiful daughter and a handsome son on the way. There's only one more thing I need

Peyton: We have a dog Luke!

Lucas: (Smiling) I was just going to say I need to be able to call you Mrs. Scott!  
Peyton: A few months and you will be able too baby!  
Lucas: Haley is going to be so mad  
Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: Because she is only 13 weeks so our baby is going to be born first!  
Peyton: She's going to say something about you always having to be first

Lucas: Don't you know it!  
Peyton: I do

(Lucas takes a paper towel and whips off Peyton's stomach. Then he bends down and kisses it softly)

Lucas: Hey little buddy. Now I play basketball with your sister but she's more into dance then hoops… The first thing I'm going to get you when you are old enough to walk is a basketball hoop. There isn't much that your grandpa, uncle, Cousin Jamie and I have in common… In fact the only thing the 4 of us have in common is our basketball so I hope you'll enjoy it too  
Peyton: What if he's an artist?  
Lucas: A son of mine an artist?  
Peyton: There is nothing wrong with that!  
Lucas: I guess not as long as he's drawing pictures of basketball (grinning at her)  
Peyton: (hitting him) You're awful! Take me home, Mr. Scott

Lucas: I'd be honored to almost Mrs. Scott

Peyton: I can't wait to get rid of the almost

Lucas: Me either

(Lucas and Peyton walk out of the examining room and find Ellie snuggled up to Nurse Grace. Grace is printing picture after picture off of the ultrasound. Peyton just laughs)

Ellie: Nurse Grace is printing one off for everyone mommy. I thought all our family and friends should have one and I thought I could take one to school

Peyton: You better thank Nurse Grace

Ellie: Oh, I have mommy! Aunt Brooke is even going to send her a dress!  
Peyton: Good to know. We better getting going baby girl we're having dinner at Jamie's tonight  
Ellie: Yes! Is Aunt Brooke, Uncle Jack and Molly coming?  
Brooke: We sure are

(Peyton quickly scheduled her next appointment and the group walks out of the doctor's office. Both Ellie and Lucas have huge smiles on their faces. A boy… Lucas thought. He is so excited that they are having a boy! They already had a perfect little girl so a boy seems to complete their family. This was a great day and he couldn't believe he was so lucky as to have Peyton and Ellie in his life along with a baby boy on the way)

------------------------------------------------

(Haley is fixing side dishes. While Lucas and Peyton are making a salad and Nathan is outside grilling. Haley turns to look at her two friends)

Haley: You know you really suck, Peyton!  
Peyton: Why would you say that?  
Haley: because I'm only 13 weeks pregnant and I'm huge already! You're 16 weeks pregnant and you don't even look a pound heavier

Peyton: I've gained weight I had to buy new pants 2 weeks ago

Haley: Whatever skinny bitch! Also you suck because you are having your baby first!  
Peyton: Ok, we didn't' plan that. We're still not sure how that happened

Nathan: (walking in) You two were like dogs in heat. It's no surprise you're pregnant. You probably got pregnant the first night you had sex!

Lucas: We were safe  
Nathan: Doesn't mean the thing didn't break or have a rip in it!  
Lucas: True

Haley: Well I'm still pissed that your baby is coming first. You always have to out do me Lucas!

Lucas: Told you Peyton!  
Peyton: Didn't disagree!

Lucas: Why don't you ask her it might relieve some of the heat we're getting for having our baby first

Peyton: Ok, Hales we have something to ask you

Haley: Ok, what's up  
Peyton: We know that you're having twins but we were wondering if you'd have time to be our son's godmother?  
Haley: Seriously?!  
Lucas: Yeah my boy needs a good godmother to look out for him!

Haley: I'd be honored

Peyton: Great because we're honored you agreed to do it

Brooke: (walking in followed by Jackson) Honored about what?  
Haley: I'm going to be a godmother!  
Brooke: Been there done that!  
Haley: You know you're not very nice to your pregnant friends!  
Brooke: Well my friends are very nice because they both got pregnant without me!  
Peyton: Get over it! You can get pregnant too!  
Jackson: Hey, slow down there! One step at a time (laughing)  
Brooke: (hitting him) You like the couch?  
Jackson: Um… no!  
Brooke: then stop talking

Jackson: Ok

(Everyone laughs and works to set the table. Nathan brings the steaks in off the grill. Everyone is smiling and having a good time. Haley was sure the summer in Tree Hill was going to be sad but now that her two best friends are back there isn't going to be a dull moment and she's going to love every minute of it. The summer is going to be fun and everyone hopes they can spend a ton of time together. They were back in Tree Hill and life was how it was supposed to be!)


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I've been tried to post this for days and kept getting this message: **Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. **I'm sorry about the wait! I'm glad I finally was able to post it!

**Chapter 47: New York and dream details….**

(Brooke and Peyton are standing outside the door of Jackson's New York apartment. Brooke is fumbling with the keys while Peyton is checking her cell phone)

Brooke: We've only been gone a few hours I'm sure they're fine

Peyton: Oh, I know their fine I'm waiting for a call from Meg. There's some stuff going on and I'm going to be heading to LA for a few days. I thought you and Hales' could go with me and we'd do a little shopping

Brooke: Is everything ok?  
Peyton: Yeah, I have to deal with a temperamental band and I want Hales to work with Mia who seems to not be able to write.

Brooke: Does Lucas know about this?  
Peyton: (looking down) No, I haven't told him yet. I thought I'd wait until we got back from this trip. The band isn't due back from their tour for a few weeks so I have time  
Brooke: He's going to be broody

Peyton: (smiling) What's new?  
Brooke: (laughing) True  
Peyton: I'm going to leave Ellie again because I think that gives him the security that I'm coming back. We're still dealing with the whole abandonment issues

Brooke: You two and your issues  
Peyton: oh, I know but hopefully (putting her left hand on her stomach) this sweet baby boy, (holding up her left hand) this ring and the fact that I trusted him with the most important thing in my life will give him the security he needs

Brooke: Screw him! What about you?  
Peyton: I'm not too worried about anything. I'm pregnant, with an engagement ring and I'm living in Tree Hill! I'm not worried about him leaving me again

Brooke: That's good P. Sawyer soon to be Scott

Peyton: Seriously, are you every going to get that door open?  
Brooke: The key is stuck

Peyton: give it here

(Brooke moves and Peyton jiggles the key. She opens the door and they both walk in. Brooke leads the way down the hallway to the master bedroom. Both girls drop their bags and head back to the kitchen. Brooke opens the fridge.)

Brooke: (frowning) No food!  
Peyton: Well Jackson hasn't been here in a few weeks so I can't believe there'd be food here. Let's order a pizza or something

Brooke: Ok

Peyton: With Pineapple and Ham  
Brooke: Interesting

Peyton: It's good!

Brooke: I bet and way I was thinking I could try to move our cake tasting up to Saturday so we can' go home earlier. I know you're having a hard with the thought of being away from Ellie and I was kind of being pushy about us staying here for so long

Peyton: Brooke, it's fine. I miss hanging out with you too! I can't believe how crazy our lives have gotten since we've been back in Tree Hill. My head is spinning. Lucas and I got engaged, pregnant, I opened a new studio, you got engaged and got a daughter and we're both trying to plan our weddings. We just don't really have a lot of time and with Lucas filming I feel like I have twice the work I did in LA

Brooke: I know what you mean. I mean with Jackson and Molly life is twice a busy now. I'd help Haley with Jamie and take him to school but I have to get Molly to school 2 out of the 3 days she goes and on days she doesn't go to school I take her with me and have to work meetings around that. Then I feel like I have to make dinner. I used to just eat out but I feel like I can't feed my fiancé and daughter take out every night

Peyton: And the laundry! I never realized that amount of laundry Lucas has. He has his daily clothes, and his basketball clothes and the clothes he wears after his shower but before he goes to bed clothes. Thank God he sleeps in his boxer!

Brooke: I know! I do at least 3 loads of laundry a night!  
Peyton: I know and Ellie seems to get so much dirtier in Tree Hill and goes through a lot more clothes!  
Brooke: It's sure complicated!  
Peyton: (smiling the biggest smile) But I am so completely happy and I wouldn't change it for anything!  
Brooke: (smiling) Me either. I am so happy P.

Peyton: I know what you're saying. I look at Lucas with Ellie every day and I can't help but smiling. He falls asleep in her room sometimes when he comes home late and I go in and look at them and they are so precious. My heart skips a beat. I love him so much, Brooke! I never thought I'd feel this way again and then Lucas Scott walked into my house and I knew that I'd never be the same! He came back for us Brooke…

Brooke: I know, Peyton! And the day I saw him standing in the doorway of your house I knew that you guys would be together forever!

Peyton: This wedding has to be perfect. It's the only one that we're going to ever have and I want Lucas to enjoy the day as much as I do

Brooke: I know what you're saying. Jackson fills my heart with joy. I love him so much Peyton! I thought I'd been in love before but I was wrong. I can't wait for Jackson to get home at night and walk in and kiss me on the cheek. I love when he turns the music on and wraps his arms around me and we slow dance while I'm making dinner.  
Peyton: We are screwed!  
Brooke: (looking confused) Why?  
Peyton: We have it bad!  
Brooke: I know we have a bad case of loving two of the most amazing men I have ever met in my entire life

Peyton: It's sure perfect

Brooke: It is

Peyton: And Lucas and I have had to whole shit's going to happen and we're going to fight but as long as when we go to bed at night we're together everything's going to be ok…

Brooke: Jack and I too. God, best friend, we went through a lot of hell to get here but it was all worth it now!  
Peyton: It seems like a life time ago…

Brooke: (smiling) Ok, enough drama! We're here to have fun! And I'm starving  
Peyton: Me too

Brooke: Pizza or Chinese?  
Peyton: Oh, God are you trying to kill me?  
Brooke: What?  
Peyton: Chinese is like death! Why would we want to eat that?  
Brooke: A simple no would have worked you pregnant drama queen!  
Peyton: You're just jealous

Brooke: Peyt, that's not funny! I am! I hate that you and Hales are having babies together! I wanted to have a baby with my best friend

Peyton: I think that's a little impossible since we're both girls! (smiling at her)  
Brooke: You know what I mean smart ass!  
Peyton: Start trying!  
Brooke: I don't think Jackson and I are ready for that yet

Peyton: That ultrasound changes everything though Brooke. Once you hear that heartbeat even the most unwilling people are ready for parenthood

Brooke: You think so  
Peyton: I know so. If you want a baby Brooke you should just talk to Jackson about it

Brooke: I will when we get home!  
Peyton: That's a girl! Now where is the closest grocery store?  
Brooke: About 3 blocks away why?  
Peyton: Well I've lost the urge for pizza and would love a peanut butter and banana sandwich! Plus we're going to need junk food for this weekend. Let's go get some groceries and then after the meeting with the wedding planner let's go out to dinner!

Brooke: Works for me  
Peyton: I'm sorry but I'm going to have a lot of up and down food cravings. Lucas is so good about it but I'll try not to be too pushy or demanding

Brooke: I've been there for the food runs Peyton! I'll do it again while we're here!  
Peyton: God, we have been through so much shit together!  
Brooke: Tell me about it!  
Peyton: (walking over and hugging her) I love you B. Davis, soon to be Phillips

Brooke: I love you too P. Sawyer almost Scott

(The two girls smile at each other and they grab their purses and head for the door. They were glad to have this alone time together. They really hadn't spent a weekend together just the two of them since before Ellie was born and even though they were both missing their families already they were excited to be in New York for the weekend! They were going to plan the most perfect weddings while they were there too.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas is sitting in the living room working on his book. Lindsay called and wanted to know when she was going to get to read it. It was done but he was rethinking some of it after the turn his life had taken. Ellie walks into the room and looks at him. She is stand offish and he doesn't understand why)

Lucas: What's the matter princess?  
Ellie: How many days is mommy going to be gone? (handing him the calendar)

Lucas: (taking it, pointing to the days) Today, tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday and she'll be home late afternoon or early evening on Monday

Ellie: That's five days daddy

Lucas: Yeah, it is honey

Ellie: Can you call her to come home?  
Lucas: We just got back a few minutes ago from watching her and Aunt Brooke leave

Ellie: I know but I want mommy!

Lucas: El, what's the matter?  
Ellie: Mommy never leaves me. She always takes me with her. I don't want to be away from mommy for five days… Why did she have to go?

Lucas: Aunt Brooke and mommy needed some big girl time  
Ellie: But they always let me go with them before daddy. Mommy and Aunt Brooke always let me be part of girls' night

Lucas: El, I'm here  
Ellie: (smiling a little) I know but… (looking away from him) You're not mommy!

(Lucas hadn't thought about how Ellie was going to feel about Peyton being gone. He was just being broody about the fact that she was leaving him for five days. He never thought about how Ellie hadn't ever been away from Peyton in her four little years. She probably is feeling a little uneasy about it. He thought at first she was being whiny but now he realized she was just scared about the fact that her mommy was going to be gone for five days)

Lucas: Come here baby girl

(Ellie smiles at the term of endearment used by her daddy because that's always what her mommy called her. She walks over and climbs on her daddy's lap)

Lucas: What are you thinking about?  
Ellie: You don't know all the stuff yet! Mommy does a lot of things you don't know about  
Lucas: Like what sweetheart?  
Ellie: Like when you're filming she takes me to get ice cream and then we drive over to where you're filming and sit on and watch you

Lucas: What?  
Ellie: Every day that I don't have school mommy and I come and watch you make your movie. She told me that it was our little secret because it would make you nervous to know we were there but that we needed to be there to support you because the movie means so much to us

Lucas: really?  
Ellie: I wouldn't lie, daddy!  
Lucas: Oh I know princess. It's just that your mommy is so full of surprises. What else do you think I don't know?  
Ellie: At night before I go to bed when you're not here she reads me your book so that I'm not as sad that you're not here to tuck me in. She also tells me about stories about how much she loves you and how we're going to be a great family and we talk about the baby. She tells me that no matter how many more babies we have that you and she will always love us the same. I told her I want to have 3 brothers and sisters and she told me that if you want that we can have that!  
Lucas: Really? (smiling… Peyton had a lot of hopes and dreams for their family and she believed in them enough to share them with their daughter. This weekend was going to prove to be very informative for him)  
Ellie: Yeah, daddy. Mommy really loves you. She told me that she was never happier then the day she brought me home to Tree Hill to be a family with my daddy and now my little brother

Lucas: Ellie, you know I love your mommy and you so much right?  
Ellie: Of course and you make us very happy daddy!

Lucas: And you two make me very happy and we're going to be ok for the next few days without mommy! It's you and me princess and I promise I'll take great care of you!  
Ellie: Are you sure? You haven't been alone for a long time with me before

Lucas: (laughing) I'm sure I can handle it, El!

Ellie: I'm just checking because I'm a lot of work!  
Lucas: Who told you that?  
Ellie: Julian….

Lucas: Well you're not a lot of work Ellie. You're no work at all. I love being with you and taking care of you… You're my miracle and you brought your mommy and me back together!

Ellie: I love you daddy!

Lucas: I love you too and we're not filming today but maybe after lunch we could go get some ice cream and go to the park for a little while

Ellie: I'd love that daddy!  
Lucas: Me too princess

Ellie: What were you working on when I came in here?  
Lucas: My next book  
Ellie: Is it about mommy again?  
Lucas: Yeah….

Ellie: Is it about me too?  
Lucas: Yeah….  
Ellie: Daddy?  
Lucas: What, El?  
Ellie: You should write a children's book for me and my brother!  
Lucas; But children's books need pictures and that's a lot of extra work

Ellie: Mommy could draw the pictures she the best artist in the world

Lucas: I'll think about it El and I'll talk to my editor about it

Ellie: Ok, daddy (smiling at him) I'm kind of hungry daddy. Do you think we could make a snack?  
Lucas: Sure what would you like to make?  
Ellie: Chocolate chip cookies!

Lucas: Do you know how to make chocolate chip cookies?  
Ellie: Of course I do daddy! That was the first thing mommy taught me how to make

Lucas: Well let's go then!

(Lucas wraps his arms around his daughter and carries her into the kitchen. She is happily chatting with him while helping him get out the ingredients to make cookies. He didn't realize how much he'd been missing out on while filming his movie but these little stolen moments were priceless. He could now understand why Peyton was so sad about sending Ellie to school all day. He was also glad that the movie was almost over and that summer was almost here so he could have these moments every day with both of his girls!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke and Peyton are sitting in a waiting room in an upper class New York office. Both women have a bridal magazine in there hands. A cute little assistant sitting at the desk keeps staring at them)

Peyton: If she looks at us one more time Brooke I think she's going to burn a hole in my head.  
Brooke: She knows who we are. She's wearing a Brooke Davis' original she's probably just excited that she's actually in the same room with Brook Davis

Peyton: Oh I forgot about that!  
Brooke: Yeah, you're kind of best friends with a super star of fashion and we are in New York!  
Peyton: I can't believe that you're willing to be seen with me! (smirking at her)  
Brooke: (slapping her on the arm) Whatever! I was thinking though that we should totally do a wedding addition of B. Davis magazine and you could help me with it!  
Peyton: I don't know anything about writing articles or weddings so I don't know how much helped I'd be

Brooke: We could rate all the places in New York and we could send some of my reporters to the other top towns and I think it would be fun

Peyton: Let's get our weddings planned first…

Brooke: We don't have to do the work, I guess. My people can

Peyton: Then I think that's a great idea!  
Brooke: We'll go by the offices later…

Peyton: Sounds fun… Ok, seriously she is still staring at us!  
Brooke: Stare back!  
Peyton: Ok, I'm not that immature

Brooke: You could have fooled me!

(They both start laughing and the young assistant approaches them)

Young Woman: Excuse me for staring but I had to make sure it was you before I came over

Brooke: Oh, its no problem I'm use to it. Yes, I'm the one who designed that killer dress you have on! (smiling at her)

Young Woman: Oh I know who you are Ms. Davis. I was more interested in your friend. You're Peyton Sawyer right?

Peyton: (looking shocked) Yes, I am and you are?  
Young Woman: Oh, I'm sorry I'm Gina. I had to pull out my Rolling Stone to make sure! I love the music you produce! I flew all the way to LA for New Year's Eve for the opening of your club. Then I head down to Tree Hill once a month with some friends to visit TRIC to just be reminded of that night! I tried to get close enough to meet you but you were surrounded by the press and that handsome author, Lucas Scott!

Peyton: (smiling) I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and actually Lucas just bought TRIC for me so you're going to see some of that LA lovin' down in Tree Hill after we get married and I have more time to focus on it

Gina: You don't live in LA anymore?  
Peyton: Nope, moved back to Tree Hill a few months ago  
Gina: What about your music and all your artists?  
Peyton: I opened a studio in Tree Hill and my artists like it better in Tree Hill because the peaceful town is more inspiring

Gina: This is so amazing! I have to tell all my friends that the Peyton Sawyer is using my boss as her wedding planner to the one and only Lucas Scott and that she is taking over TRIC! They are going to die when they hear I met you! We are all huge fans of your artists and we've read every article about you and we also read Unkindness and the fact that you and Lucas are getting married is just so inspiring….

Peyton: (blushing) we feel the same way

(An older woman emerges from the office)

Woman: Gina, seriously stop fawning over the clients! They're going to stop coming back!  
Gina: Sorry, Ms. Carlton  
Woman: I told you to call me Margie. Now will you please show Ms. Sawyer and Ms. Davis into my office and get them something to drink!  
Gina: Of course

(Margie turns and walks back into her office.)

Gina: Please follow me and can I get you something to drink?  
Brooke: I'd love a club soda

Peyton: Me too, thanks and Gina in October I have a pretty big event in the works for TRIC. Give me your info and if your boss plans me a kick ass wedding I'll send you and your friends some backstage passes!  
Gina: Really?  
Peyton: (smiling devilishly) Really  
Gina: I'll give it to you on your way our  
Peyton: Sounds great

Gina: Go ahead and go in there and I'll be right in with your club sodas

(Gina disappears and Brooke stares dumbfoundedly at Peyton)

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: New York is my city!  
Peyton: What are you talking about?  
Brooke: LA is Peyton Sawyer! New York is Brooke Davis! I can't believe that little girl was fawning over you like that!  
Peyton: You're jealous, seriously?  
Brooke: Hell no! I just didn't realize how big my best friend was!  
Peyton: (laughing) I'm still Peyton Sawyer, emo mess from Tree Hill!  
Brooke: My ass! That was so cool to see P. Sawyer

Peyton: Yeah, it kind of was wasn't it?

(Both women smile at each other and walk into the office. Margie has a projector set up in her office with a slide that reads Davis/Phillips, Sawyer/Scott Weddings on it)

Margie: Ms. Davis (shaking her hand) Ms. Sawyer (Shaking her hand). It's a pleasure to meet you. I am so ecstatic that you picked my firm to plan your weddings. I mean I am well aware of Ms. Davis but after reading the Unkindness of Ravens once Ms. Davis told me the story I am honored that you are trusting me, Ms. Sawyer, with something so big as the wedding of two star crossed lovers finally realizing their epic love and getting married. I promise I will not let either of you down  
Brooke: Damn! You did it again Sawyer!  
Margie: I'm sorry?  
Brooke: Nothing, nothing at all! What do you have for us Margie?

Margie: Well my assistant Gina heads to Tree Hill all the time to go to some night club so I sent her down there to take some pictures and gather some information. I also called your assistant Millicent to meet with her so I could get a feeling for you two. Ms. Sawyer, do you have an assistant you'd like me to deal with?  
Peyton: Yeah sure in LA but she's more of my business partner now and she is too busy to worry about wedding stuff so you can just call me!

Brooke: (looking worried) Peyt, business is ok right?  
Peyton: Overwhelmingly so. I told you about Mia and my band early. I also have 30 new artists trying to get me to sign them and I have 12 current artists begging Meg to get them studio time in Tree Hill so they can get back to the basics and enjoy what their doing. I have 10 of my artists begging to play at the "real" TRIC and I have other labels trying to get their artists in too. Being in the Rolling Stones sent business through the roof and unfortunately it's all happening in LA right now but I'm working on getting it here. Plus I'm trying to plan a wedding and not get too fat before it!

Brooke: Ok, just checking… Sorry Margie for interrupting

Margie: No problem! Now onto the wedding plans. Brooke tells us that the Sawyer/Scott Wedding will be taking place at the River Court. (clicking a slide to reveal the River Court. Peyton smiles and so does Brooke. They both thought that this woman really was amazing. Gina walks in carrying their club sodas)  
Gina: Sorry about the wait there was a phone call

Brooke: No problem

(Gina hands the women their drinks and sets down in the back to take notes. Margie continues)

Margie: Ok, this is a little unconventional but I couldn't think of a more perfect place for you two to get married. I have a lot of ideas about how we are going to do this. Now since you're getting married at night we won't need a tent to block the heat from the sun but we will have one near by just in case of the threat of rain. Now there is no place to get ready so what I thought we'd do is rent a big tent with sides and set it up over here (clicking to the next slide with a picture of an area away from the River Court with a tent photo shopped in)  
Peyton: That's perfect.

Margie: So far so good?  
Peyton: Yes

(Brooke smiling at the look on Peyton's face.)

Margie: (hitting the next slide. Peyton gasping) Here's what I was thinking for the River Court

Peyton: How did you do that?  
Margie: Honey, that's my job

Peyton: It's beautiful… I don't know what to say….

Margie: There is electricity there right?  
Peyton: Yes  
Margie: Good because this wouldn't work if there was

Margie: (using her red light to explain to Peyton her vision) I have to tell you Ms. Sawyer  
Peyton: Please call me Peyton  
Margie: Ok, Peyton. I read the book three or four times since Ms. Davis  
Brooke: Please it's Brooke  
Margie: Since Brooke told me about you and Lucas. She has so much passion in her voice and love that she wants your wedding to be perfect that I felt if you didn't like it not only did I let you down but I also let Brooke down so I hope with all of my heart that you two like what you are seeing  
Brooke: It's breath-taking  
Peyton: I don't know what to say… It's beautiful

Margie: Ok, here's how it's going to work. My crew will come up and set up the posts Thursday night. The will have to take down the basketball hoops will that be a problem? Did you want them as part of your wedding?  
Peyton: Um no as long as them put them back up!  
Margie: But of course. We need the poles to help support the netting

Peyton: That's not a problem

Margie: We are also going to move the picnic table if that's ok

Peyton: Sure… Whatever you need to do

Margie: (smiling great) Ok so my crew will come and dig holes to set the other 12 poles into the ground to support the lights and netting. The only thing that is going to cause a slight problem is the pole in the middle but my guys said they can figure it out without disturbing the court.

Peyton: We can't do that

Margie: Oh I know, it's scared ground  
Brooke: That it is

Margie: Then Friday morning, Gina, myself and the rest of the decorating crew will come out and hang the netting to form the canopy effect but still let the moon and stars shine through. Once the canopy is up we'll string rope lights around the edge of the canopy and from all the poles to the middle. So they won't sag we stitch them to the netting.

Brooke: This is going to be a lot of work...

Peyton: I was thinking that it was going to cost a lot of money

Margie: Actually…. Both of your weddings have already been paid for!

(Brooke and Peyton look at each other)

Brooke/Peyton: What?

Margie: I'm not a liberty to discuss it with either of you. The person told me that whatever you two girls want you could have and they would take care of it.

Peyton: Brooke, you can't pay for my wedding!  
Brooke: And you can't pay for mine!  
Peyton: Like Luke and I can afford two weddings!  
Brooke: Jack and I can but it's not me!

Margie: It's not either of you! (Smiling) and it's neither of your grooms

Brooke: (getting a horrified look on her face) It's not Victoria Davis is it? I know you can't tell me but if it's my horrible mother I can not allow this to happen

Peyton: And neither can I!

Margie: I can assure you it is not Victoria… And she is a horrible woman I have had dealings with her!

(Both Peyton and Brooke smiled. Since Brooke cut Victoria out of the company and moved back to Tree Hill Victoria has been trying to get back into Brooke's good graces and get the money and power back associated with Clothes over Bros. She even brought Peyton a present when she had Ellie. Brooke's engagement had been in every magazine humanly possible because after all she is Brooke Davis so they had to make sure that their weddings wouldn't be tainted but that evil, evil woman)

Margie: Like I said I can't disclose who the bank roller of these weddings are but I can assure you both it is someone who isn't trying to taint anything and just wants to see you both have everything humanly possible on your wedding days… now to continue. We don't want to take away from the fact that you're getting married at the River Court so we aren't going to put sides on the canopy with walls of lights. I thought that would be too much  
Peyton: I agree.

Margie: But we need some more light so along the road way we are going to set up battery operated lights. We will also do this around the edge of the court

Brooke: God, you've thought of everything

(Peyton notices the huge smile on her best friend's face. She can tell Brooke really worked hard to describe her and Lucas so Margie would plan them the most perfect wedding)

Peyton: Thank you Brooke  
Brooke: For what?  
Peyton: Planting this amazing seed in Margie's mind because this looks amazing

Brooke: Anything for you

Margie: I'm so glad you like it so far

Peyton: It's beautiful

Margie: (Smiling) Ok, I will have tons of back up lighting systems so as the sun goes down if it looks like it's going to be too dark then I'll just have the crew set up more light around the place. Also I noticed some trees scattered here and there so we'll cover those with lights as well

Peyton: Ok sounds perfect

Margie: Once the lights are in place we'll bring the chairs in. I'm going to cover all the chairs with white cloth and then a bow in the color scheme that you chose. Which I heard you haven't done yet!

Peyton: I hadn't until I was sitting here looking at all of this… I know now. Raven Blue and Black

Brooke: I told you Margie that's what she would go with!  
Margie: I know you did. (Clicking the slide) That's why I came up with this!

(The chairs were tied with Raven uniform blue and black ribbons. It looked perfect)

Peyton: That is amazing… Brooke, how'd you know?  
Brooke: Peyton, please. The only three colors you have ever liked was black, blood red, and Raven blue. I didn't think you'd have a blood red wedding so I just knew

Peyton: You're amazing…

Brooke: I try

Peyton: I feel bad all we've done is talk about my wedding… Can we stop for a while and take a look a Brooke's?  
Margie: Sure of course

Brooke: No! P. Sawyer there is a lot more work to getting you married because of the location. Let's finish. I'm getting married in a church not to complicated

Margie: Well it is when you're Brooke Davis. Don't worry I have a grand event planned for you as well and the reception is totally going to blow your minds!  
Brooke: I can't wait

Peyton: Me either

Margie: really there isn't much more to the decorations. I'll set up a table covered in netting and whatever flower you chose for your unity candle unless you want to do unity sand???? That's a choice you and Lucas have to make and I need to know what main flower you want to use so I can whip up some arrangements to show you for our next meeting in Tree Hill

Peyton: White Lilies

Brooke: I told you that too!

Margie: You really do know Peyton well

Brooke: I should I'm her best friend

Margie: There's one more thing… I know that your mom and Lucas' uncle are gone and Brooke thought you'd like to set up a little memorial for them somewhere onsite… I haven't decided yet how I'm going to do that but if it's ok with you I'd like too

Peyton: Of course that's amazing… Thank you (leaning over and hugging Brooke) you really did think of everything…  
Brooke: I tried

Margie: Ok so now that you know what the River Court's going to look like you have to decide on your bridesmaids dresses before our next meeting and Ellie and Molly's dresses and your dress. I'll work on the flowers and I'll have an idea for you in two weeks

Peyton: Brooke's going to make my dress and Ellie and Molly's dresses… The rest we are going to order because she just doesn't have time….

Brooke: We're hoping Molly and Ellie can wear the same dress for both of our weddings and then just switch some things up to make them look a little different. Is that tacky?  
Margie: If there were months or even weeks between your weddings I'd say yes but since they is only hours I think it will work as long as they don't get dirty!  
Brooke: We'll just have to make sure they don't!  
Peyton: Yep, that's for sure! Now I want to see Brooke's wedding I'm so excited!

Brooke: Thanks P.  
Peyton: No I really am!  
Margie: Ok, Brooke has chosen a more traditional wedding setting but I'm still going to knock your socks off. I hope so any way. (Clicking to a photo of the church) This church is beautiful! The front is beautiful. I just love it. You decided that you were going to go with red roses but black dresses right?  
Brooke: Right!  
Margie: Ok… (Clicking to the photo of the front of the church) I thought we'd start with putting two flower arrangements at the end of the walk and then two at the base of the steps

Brooke: those are beautiful!  
Margie: I'm glad you like them. I used red roses and white lilies

Peyton: They are beautiful  
Margie: On the doors we will have huge black and red bows with flower arrangements to get the guests in the wedding mood. Then when you walk inside there will not be too much because that's where everyone stands and talks before the wedding but there will be wedding arrangements on the doors leading into the sanctuary

Brooke: Ok

Margie: I am going to put bouquets of flowers on every other pew. They will have red roses and lilies. (Clicking on the photo of the cascading floral arrangements on every other pew) Then on the opposite pews I'll put huge black and red bows

Brooke: That looks beautiful

Margie: I'll have the same arrangements all over the front of the alter. There is so much room up there I can have flowers everywhere. I also put all those candles up there. I think candles are so beautiful at a wedding. Is it ok to put candles up there too?

Brooke: Please do!

Margie: No problem. There will be a white carpet down the aisle for you to walk on. The entire length of the edge of the carpet by the pews will be covered in red rose petals. Then Molly and Ellie will throw red rose petals down the center of the aisle as they walk. (Clicking to show her how it looks)  
Brooke: Breath-taking

Peyton: Brooke, the church is breath-taking

Brooke: Isn't it? I knew Margie would do a great job.

Margie: Ok, so I'm still playing with the church Brooke and once I see it for myself I may have a few more things I can do with it.

Brooke: I think it looks beautiful… You did a really nice job already

Margie: Thank you… Now the reception… I have to be honest I'm not quite ready to show you that yet. I need a little more time. You two are so different yet so alike I need a little more time… I thought I'd bring that with me in two weeks to Tree Hill  
Brooke: Sounds great

Peyton: can't wait

Margie: Great. Gina just walked out to get you copies of all the information I gave you today. If you want to change anything at all give me a call and I'll take care of it for you. I'll be in Tree Hill in two weeks to finalized everything and get these plans in motion

Brooke: Thank you so much  
Peyton: You're amazing

(Brooke and Peyton walk out of the room and into the waiting room. Gina hands them their packets)

Peyton: You are so getting backstage passes!

Gina: really?  
Peyton: I was going to hook you up anyway but after that, there's no way you aren't getting them

(Gina smiled and Brooke and Peyton walk out the door. The hail a cab and ride silently looked at their wedding plans. Brooke's looked so much like she had already showed Jackson it was perfect. Peyton's' on the other hand blew both their minds away. They got out of the cab and headed up to the apartment. Peyton was awful quiet and that worried Brooke. They walk into the living room and crash on the couch)

Brooke: What's on your mind, P?  
Peyton: This is just so amazing… I never thought I'd see the River Court look like this

Brooke: I knew Margie would do a great job transforming it for you

Peyton: I felt like she put so much time into my wedding that she didn't do yours justice

Brooke: Peyton, I e-mailed her what I wanted. I told her that the challenge was going to be to give my best friend the best wedding possible on a basketball court. I think she did a good job

Peyton: Hell yeah she did and the church is going to look amazing too  
Brooke: I know. I'm really happy with the flower arrangements she came up with. That is all a church needs especially that one because it's so beautiful

Peyton: that it is… Let's go clubbing tonight!  
Brooke: What? You're pregnant!  
Peyton: So, I don't have to drink to go clubbing. You love to club and I want to do something fun for you

Brooke: Ok, let's go

Peyton: first though who do you think is bank rolling our weddings?  
Brooke: I don't know….

Peyton: Me either and it's bothering me

Brooke: Me too

Peyton: We're going to have to look into this you know

Brooke: Yeah I know

Peyton: Maybe we could force it out of Gina

Brooke: That's what I was thinking

Peyton: Let's go get something sexy on so we can have fun!

Brooke: Sounds good to me

(Both girls walk down the hall and into the bedroom. They are laughing and talking about their wonderful day and how amazing it's all going to be. They are both happy and content with how things have turned out. Now they just want to have a lot of fun!)

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Margie is sitting in her office. She is dialing a number. Someone answers the phone)

Margie: The girls just left and they were more than happy with the plans I gave them for their weddings. (Pausing) No, I'm positive I didn't say a word. (Pausing) Of course not! I'll send a bill your way. Thanks again. (pausing) I will keep you updated. Enjoy your evening (pausing) Ok, thank you.

(Margie hangs up the phone. The girls said the only person they wouldn't want paying for their weddings was Victoria. She didn't know the person bank rolling the weddings but she knew it wasn't Victoria so it had to be ok, right?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke took Peyton to her favorite night club. When they got to the door the bouncer let them right in. Brooke smiled at him and he smiled back. Peyton instantly realized why Brooke liked this club so much. It was small and intimate like TRIC.)

Brooke: It got me through the rough lonely nights

Peyton: I can understand that

Brooke: What do you want to drink?  
Peyton: I'm dying for a pop!  
Brooke: Ok what kind?  
Peyton: A sprite there's no caffeine it in

Brooke: (pointing to and empty table) Go snag us that table and I'll get some drinks.

Peyton: Sounds good

(Peyton heads to the table and Brooke to the bar. She gets to the bar and sits on an empty stool. The bartender is very busy. Brooke notices she's a young woman and wonders why she'd want to work in a bar.)

Bartender: (without turning around) what can I get you?  
Brooke: A sprite and a gin and tonic

(The bartender recognizes that voice and turns around. Brooke is faced with a blast from the past… Standing there mixing her gin and tonic is Rachel Gatina)

Brooke: Oh my God! Rachel what in the hell are you doing here?!  
Rachel: Well if it isn't Brooke Davis! I work here! I thought you moved back to Tree Hill  
Brooke: I thought you were in Europe with that gorgeous husband of yours?  
Rachel: He was an ass. Hit me one to many times so I left him. I came back and my parents thought it was time I learned some responsibility so if I wanted my trust fund I had to get a job so here I am serving drinks! What about you?  
Brooke: Just in town for the weekend. I'm getting married and I just met with the wedding planner and now Peyton and I are just enjoying the city.

Rachel: Peyton?! Peyton's here?!  
Brooke: Over there

Rachel: Did her and Lucas get married and settle in Tree Hill and produce a ton of beautiful brooding blondes?  
Brooke: Not exactly. Peyton's getting married too

Rachel: She and Lucas aren't married?  
Brooke: Long story girl, long story

Rachel: Well my shift ends in 20 minutes so I'll be over to catch up with both of you and hear these stories!

Brooke: Can't wait

(Rachel hands Brooke the gin and tonic and sprite. Brooke goes to pay her)

Rachel: On the house. I'll be over to chat in a little bit

Brooke: Great!

(Brooke walks away with the drinks and reaches the table where Peyton is on the phone)

Peyton: Ok, ok. I know you're right Meg. (Pausing and listening) I will handle it. (Again pausing) No really I will. I'll get it going when I get back to Tree Hill. (Pausing) No, Meg I don't want you to come out here. Who would run the LA office? (Pausing) No, no I don't want to close it. I know you think it would be better but do you really want to move to Tree Hill? (Pausing) Meg you're being silly. (Pausing) Fine, fine come next week and we'll talk about it! I have to go Brooke's back. (Pausing) Ok, ok bye Meg!

(Peyton hangs up looks at Brooke who is raising her eyebrow at her)

Brooke: what the hell's going on?  
Peyton: I told you just too much work that needs my attention not Meg's and I'm not there and Meg is getting a little stressed out about the faxing and the phone calling… She wants to close the LA office and direct all business here. It's not a bad idea really but I'm not sure I'm ready for that

Brooke: Does Meg want to come out here?  
Peyton: Yeah, she does actually so she's coming next week so we can take a look at things and get everything settled down

Brooke: That's good. Oh I almost forgot!

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: Guess who the bartender is here?  
Peyton: Stevie Wonder?  
Brooke: Very funny! No, it's Rachel

Peyton: Rachel Gatina, Rachel? The one with the million dollar husband?  
Brooke: That's the one but she doesn't have the husband anymore… He beat her and she left him. She's off in twenty and is going to come over for a drink

Peyton: Cool, I haven't talked to her in years!

Brooke: Oh I know she was quite surprised that you and Luke weren't married

Peyton: God am I ever going to live that down?  
Brooke: Probably not

Peyton: (looking at the dance floor) Come on let's go tramp it up a little!  
Brooke: Peyton!  
Peyton: Not with anyone I'm just in the mood to dance

Brooke: Me too

(Brooke and Peyton head for the dance floor and they are dancing around having a great time but both dying to call home but neither wanting to admit it. The guys had respected their time and hadn't called either. This girls' weekend was really making them appreciate their families)

----------------------------------------------------------

(Jackson is sitting at his desk in their bedroom looking over some legal documents. He had put Molly to bed an hour ago but could still hear the little girl stirring in her room. All of a sudden he saw her standing in the doorway of the room. He motioned for her to come sit on his lap and she did. He gave her a big hug and a kiss)

Jackson: What's wrong, Molly girl?

Molly: I miss Brooke

Jackson: Me too!  
Molly: Can we call her daddy before I go back to bed?  
Jackson: No, we're going to leave her alone with Aunt Peyton  
Molly: Ok, daddy

Jackson: It's weird being without her isn't it?  
Molly: Yeah, you're not very good at doing my hair and you always forget to cut the crust off my sandwich. Brooke never forgets

Jackson: We were by ourselves for 4 years and we did ok

Molly: Yeah we did but it's so much better with Brooke around  
Jackson: That it is

Molly: Can I sleep in here tonight daddy?

Jackson: Sure… Come on

(Jackson carries Molly over to Brooke's side of the bed and lays her down. He covers her up and kisses her nose.)

Molly: I love you daddy  
Jackson: I love you too sweetheart

Molly: Thanks for giving me a great mommy like Brooke!  
Jackson: (smiling at her) you're welcome. Now go to bed

(Molly smiles at her daddy and closes her eyes. Jackson goes back to his desk to finish his work. He was aching for Brooke. They hadn't been apart in a long time and he missed her. He wished she'd call but he didn't want to bug her by calling. He hoped she was having fun but that she wouldn't leave again for a while.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke had had 3 gin and tonics with Rachel while Peyton just drank Sprite. The three were catching up on old time fast and enjoying each other's company)

Rachel: (slurring her speech a little) Ok so let me get this straight… Brooke you were at Ellie's birthday party and picked up one of her friends dad's and now you're getting married?  
Brooke: (doing the same) Yes

Rachel: And Ellie is the love child of Lucas and Peyton?  
Peyton: Yes!

Rachel: but now you and Lucas are getting married after being apart for all this time?  
Peyton: Correct

Rachel: And you're not drinking because baby number two is on the way?  
Brooke: True

Rachel: And Skillz and Bevin are still together?  
Brooke: Yes, but they don't have any children and they are not married  
Rachel: And Nathan and Haley?  
Brooke: Still married and they are also expecting baby number 2

Rachel: Damn that sucks! I always thought Nathan was hot and they'd split!  
Brooke: Rachel!  
Rachel: (smiling) I'm just kidding. Doesn't sound like much has changed!

Peyton: Since we're all home again it feels that way too!  
Brooke: So tell us about you?  
Rachel: Well I married the millionaire and I thought life was going to be great until we moved to Europe and he started beating me. I left him and like I told you Brooke my parents wanted me to become responsible so here I am

Peyton: You should come to Tree Hill!  
Rachel: Oh yeah maybe I could start some fights or something like that

Brooke: We were all on good terms when we all left plus I bet Mouth and everyone else would love to see you

Rachel: I'll think about it

Peyton: Well if not before at least come for our weddings. Luke and I are getting married Friday night and Brooke and Jackson are getting married Saturday. It's the first weekend in October. Please try to come

Rachel: I'll think about it but listen I have to go. I have a date tonight. It was great seeing you guys.  
Brooke: I have the same cell phone number!  
Rachel: I'll remember that

Brooke: talk to you soon  
Peyton: It was great seeing you please come and see everyone  
Rachel: (just smiling) Bye guys

(Rachel walked away and Brooke and Peyton watched her. She exits the club)

Brooke: She looked good  
Peyton: that she did. I can't believe we ran into her

Brooke: Me either

Peyton: Ok I know this was my idea but I'm kind of hungry and tried and would love to go back to Jack's and watch a movie and just eat a whole bunch of junk food

Brooke: I'm glad you're ready! I've been waiting for you to want to go home.

Peyton: What has become of us?  
Brooke: I don't know… We're old married ladies now who don't know how to have fun!  
Peyton: I guess so. Let's go B.

Brooke: Ok, P

(The two women walk out of the club and into the fresh air. It felt good to be out of the smoky bar. They stopped and got a pizza before heading home. They didn't want anyone delivering so they just picked it up. They spend the rest of the night in their pajamas watching wedding movies such as My Best Friend's Wedding, The Wedding Planner, Runaway Bride, The Wedding Date, 27 Dresses and My Big Fat Greek Wedding. They ate and laughed and cried. It was a great start to their girls' weekend.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok I know there was a ton of Leyton wedding details and not a lot of Brackson details. It's hard to be creative when decorating a church for a wedding. Some fluff… No Naley this time but there will be in the next chapter… They'll still be in NY. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review, please.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Details, Rescue and Trouble….**

(Peyton and Brooke were getting ready to spend the day shopping in New York. They had a lot they wanted to get done while in the city, neither wanted to have to come back before the wedding unless it was an absolute must. Brooke was supporting her normal black skirt, cute red top and a pair of Jimmy Choos. Peyton was not walking the streets of New York in Jimmy Choos. She had on a cute black sun dress and a pair of black sandals. Brooke walks into the bathroom and Peyton picks up her phone and dials)

Peyton: Hello?  
_Lucas: Peyton?_  
Peyton: Hi baby

_Lucas: Hey babe. How are you?_  
Peyton: (with a sad look on her face) I'm good

_Lucas: You sound sad baby_

Peyton: I just miss my guy and my girl

_Lucas: We miss you too baby_

Peyton: How's it going?  
_Lucas: Ok, we had a little trouble yesterday but I think we're ok now_

Peyton: (looking concerned) What happened?  
_Lucas: Ellie wanted me to call you and tell you to come home. She was a little nervous about being away from you for so long_

Peyton: I know how she feels….

_Lucas: She told me I didn't know all the things you do and she needed you here to make sure she's ok_

Peyton: Is she ok now?  
_Lucas: Yeah, she came in about 2 this morning with her baby and climbed into bed with me. I made her French toast and she's eating breakfast right now. I have to film today so I'm going to drop her off at school and then head to the River Court. Hollywood wants to add some of our life after the book into the movie. Julian and I are negotiating some more money… We might actually get to star in the movie as ourselves. I don't know. I'm kind of ready to be done with the movie and if we extend it, it will add another month of filming_

Peyton: Luke, baby, do whatever you think is best. We know what happens after the end of the book so if you want to share it with the world then I'll help you with it

_Lucas: really?_  
Peyton: Yeah, do what your heart is telling you to do baby

_Lucas: How is everything going?_  
Peyton: (Smiling) Wait until you see the plans for the River Court, Luke. Our wedding is going to be amazing!  
_Lucas: I can't wait_

Peyton: Can I talk to Ellie real quick because you're going to have to leave for school soon

_Lucas: Sure… Our bed was cold without you last night…_

Peyton: Well I wasn't cold because Brooke and I bunked together but I was sure lonely without your strong arms around me and your kiss good morning

_Lucas: I miss you_

Peyton: I miss you too

_Lucas: Ok, let me get Ellie_

(There is a pause and Peyton can hear Lucas walking through the house)

_Ellie: Hello?_  
Peyton: Hi baby girl  
_Ellie: Mommy! How are you?_  
Peyton: I'm good baby girl. How are you?  
_Ellie: I'm doing ok. I miss you mommy_

Peyton: I miss you too but I'm going to bring a surprise back for you ok?  
_Ellie: Thanks mommy!_

Peyton: What's going on at school today?  
_Ellie: I don't know but I think this weekend daddy, Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Jamie and I are going to the beach for a picnic_

Peyton: that should be fun

_Ellie: I wish you were coming_

Peyton: Me too but I'll pick you up from school on Monday ok?  
_Ellie: You got it mommy! I have to go brush my teeth. I love you and I'll see you on Monday_

Peyton: Love you too baby girl.

(Peyton hears Ellie running down the hallway.)

_Lucas: Peyt, you still there?_  
Peyton: Yeah…

_Lucas: We have to go_

Peyton: I know. I love you so much Lucas

_Lucas: I love you too. Tell baby Scott I love him too_

Peyton: (Smiling and rubbing her stomach) I will. You guys have fun and I'll see you on Monday  
_Lucas: Ok babe. Love you. Bye_

Peyton: Love you too, bye

(Peyton closes her phone and rests against the couch. She realizes Brooke is still in the bathroom. She can hear her on the phone. She walks to the bathroom door and opens it. Brooke is sitting the toilet talking. Peyton smiles and walks away)

Brooke: I miss you too.

_Jackson: How's it going?_  
Brooke: Really well. Peyton and I are going shopping today

_Jackson: That's great!_  
Brooke: How's Mol?  
_Jackson: Missing you. She thanked me last night for giving you to her as her mommy. We decided that it's much more fun when you're here then when you're not_

Brooke: I miss you guys too but we're really getting a lot done

_Jackson: That's good._

Brooke: Where's Molly?  
Jackson: _Brushing her teeth_

_Brooke: _Can I talk to her?  
Jackson: _Sure_

(Brooke waits for a minute and then she hears that sweet little voice)

_Molly: Hi, mommy!_  
Brooke: Hey honey, how are you?  
_Molly: I'm not feeling good today_

Brooke: You're not?  
_Molly: No, my tummy hurts_

Brooke: Did you tell daddy?  
_Molly: No, he has to work so I'll just go to school_

Brooke: Honey, if you're sick you should stay home

_Molly: I miss you mommy_

Brooke: I miss you too but I'll be home soon. Let me talk to daddy again ok?  
_Molly: Ok_  
Brooke: I love you sweetheart

_Molly: Love you too…_

(There is pause)

_Jackson: Hey baby!_  
Brooke: Jack, she doesn't feel good!  
_Jackson: What?_  
Brooke: She told me she had a tummy ache

_Jackson: She did?_  
Brooke: Yeah  
_Jackson: She didn't tell me that_  
Brooke: She thinks you have to work and she has to go to school  
_Jackson: Ok, I'll take her temp and I'll keep her home_  
Brooke: Ok, baby! Sorry I'm not there  
_Jackson: I've done it before by myself_

Brooke: I know but you shouldn't have to anymore….

_Jackson: It's ok baby. Love you_  
Brooke: Love you too

(Brooke hangs up her phone and walks out of the bathroom. Peyton is asleep on the couch.)

Brooke: Peyt!  
Peyton: (stirring) Hey, sorry

Brooke: You ready?  
Peyton: You look sad…  
Brooke: So do you

Peyton: Ellie's giving Lucas a hard time  
Brooke: Molly's sick

Peyton: Well I guess we're not winning mothers of the year this year!  
Brooke: Guess not!  
Peyton: Should we go home?  
Brooke: I don't know because we'll have to come back and finish everything anyway

Peyton: You're right and this is going to sound bad but as much as I miss them I'm having fun and enjoying this mini vacation…. (Looking guilty)  
Brooke: Yeah, I know what you mean. It's nice to just be Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Plus they'll be fine without us. We can't be there to hold their hands every day!

Peyton: You're right! Thanks. I was feeling guilty for leaving Ellie  
Brooke: I was too  
Peyton: I'm not now!  
Brooke: Me either…. Let's go spend tons of money!  
Peyton: Sounds good to me! My credit card is burning a hole in my pocket

Brooke: Mine too

(The women smile at each other and head out the door, both feeling better about everything. They were glad they checked in but at the same time they really were enjoying this trip. Peyton especially because she hasn't had a weekend to herself since Ellie. She felt a little guilty for feeling that way but it quickly fades when se remember that Ellie is in the care of a man that would do anything to protect her and take care of her!)

---------------------------------------------

(Ellie is sitting outside of school on the bench. Jamie and Dan are on the playground shooting hoops. Ellie is the only child still there. Molly wasn't at school so she didn't know who she was supposed to go home with. Her mommy was never late but she was still in New York. Her daddy should remember when school was over… Where was he? Ellie was worried and she was about to start crying when her teacher came and sat next to her)

Miss Latarte: Hey El, where's your mom?  
Ellie: She's in New York with my Aunt Brooke. They are planning their weddings

Miss Latarte: Who is picking you up today?  
Ellie: I don't know (looking sad) It looks like my Grandpa Dan is picking up Jamie so it's not Aunt Haley or Uncle Nathan and Molly isn't here so it's not Uncle Jack. I thought my daddy was but he isn't here yet

Miss Latarte: He's probably just running a little late. I'm sure he'll be here soon

(Jamie notices Ellie on the bench)

Jamie: That's strange

Dan: What is?  
Jamie: Aunt Peyton is never late to pick Ellie up in fact she's usually here at the end of the day to help Miss Latarte

Dan: your dad said that Peyton's in New York. That's why I'm picking you up today

Jamie: Oh that's right. I wonder who's picking Ellie up?

Dan: I don't know. Let's go over and find out

(Jamie and Dan walk towards Ellie and Miss Latarte. They can hear the conversation)

Ellie: I can't believe my daddy would forget me  
Miss Latarte: Honey, I'm sure he didn't forget you. How about I go and get my things and I'll take you home…

Ellie: Ok, thank you

(Miss Latarte stands up and Dan walks over to her)

Dan: Ellie, I'm so sorry sweetheart!  
Ellie: For what?  
Dan: You're daddy just called me and asked me to pick you up. He's running late

Ellie: (giving him a funny look) Are you sure?  
Dan: I'm sure. I'm sorry it took me so long to come over and get you, we just hung up  
Miss Latarte: Do you know this man, Ellie?  
Ellie: He's my Grandpa Dan

Jamie: I'm her cousin

Miss Latarte: Ok, I'm going to let you go with them if you're sure they aren't strangers

Ellie: Jamie's not a stranger. I don't know Grandpa Dan that well but he won't hurt me and Jamie will keep me safe

Miss Latarte: Ok, I'll see you on Monday, sweetheart

Ellie: (giving her teacher a hug) Ok, bye Miss Latarte

(Dan, Jamie and Ellie walk down the street. Dan knows Lucas is going to kill him but he couldn't let his granddaughter sit there and cry because her daddy didn't pick her up! What the hell was Lucas doing that he forgot about his daughter? Peyton is going to kill him!)

Dan: So what do you two want to do?  
Ellie: I don't know if I should be with you, Grandpa!  
Jamie: It's ok. I'll keep you safe. He won't hurt us and doesn't it beat sitting at school with Miss Latarte?  
Ellie: Yes, I like her but I didn't want to go home with her!  
Jamie: I didn't want you too either

Ellie: Can we have ice cream, Grandpa Dan?  
Dan: Well I know that Jamie can't have ice cream after school but can you?  
Ellie: Now that mommy's pregnant I can have whatever I want. Most days after school we go and have pizza and she tells me not to tell daddy. I don't eat that much because she still makes me eat dinner and I just can't if I eat pizza. She says I don't have to eat with her but she's hungry so she needs to eat

Dan: (laughing) I bet she is hungry. She has a baby growing inside of her

Ellie: I know my baby brother!  
Jamie: We don't know what we're having yet. My momma said of course Lucas and Peyton would have their baby first they always have to do everything first!  
Ellie: That wasn't very nice

Jamie: Daddy says it's just her pregnancy hormones and we'll have to get used to it because she's crazy now

Dan: (laughing again) I wouldn't tell either of your moms your dads talk about them

Ellie: No way! It's our secret

Jamie: Guy code

Dan: Well I think one scoop of ice cream on the way home wouldn't be a probably as long as you both eat your dinner!  
Ellie/Jamie: Deal!

(Dan walks up to the ice cream truck and orders he kids ice cream. He takes it back to the table they are sitting at and he watches them enjoy their ice cream. He wonders what Lucas is going to do about this… Ellie is with him all because he forgot her)

---------------------------------------------

(Lucas is standing at the edge of the River Court shaking his head. The scene is not going well. He's tired of watching it over and over again. He looks at his watch)

Lucas: Oh my God! Shit! I'm dead! Peyton is going to kill me. Ellie, shit!  
Julian: What the hell is your problem?  
Lucas: I forgot to go and pick Ellie up from school!  
Julian: You what?!  
Lucas: Jackson was supposed to pick her up but Molly is sick so he called and told me I had to get her from school. I lost track of time. School has been over for an hour!

Julian: What the hell are you doing standing here! Go get her!

(Lucas runs to his car and jumps in. He drives off. His mind is spinning. I can't believe I forgot our baby girl! Peyton is never going to leave her with me again. I've done it! The one thing that could make Peyton leave… I forgot about our daughter. Lucas' mind kept racing as he pulled up in front of the school. He rushed into the classroom to only find Miss Latarte)

Lucas: Miss Latarte, where's Ellie?  
Miss Latarte: She went home with her Grandfather and cousin. They all told me it was ok!  
Lucas: Oh God, she's going to kill me!  
Miss Latarte: I'm sorry?  
Lucas: Nothing, thank you

(Lucas rushed back out of the school and jumped into his car. He drives to Dan's beach house. He hears laugher coming from the back deck. He walks around to find Ellie and Jamie playing Twister while Dan is spinning the wheel. They are all having a great time. Lucas' face hardens. Dan sees him and the smile fades from his face)

Dan: Ellie, look who's here?!  
Ellie: (standing up) Daddy!  
Lucas: Hi, princess

Ellie: thanks for calling Grandpa Dan to pick me up today. We had a great time  
Lucas: That's great honey. Jamie, will you please go and help Ellie get her things we have to get home  
Jamie: Sure Uncle Luke

(Jamie and Ellie head into the house. Dan stands and walks towards Lucas)

Dan: Look, I tried to call your cell phone and you didn't answer. Ellie was sitting there crying and I didn't know what to do. I figured it'd be better for you to be mad at me then her sitting there crying.  
Lucas: Thank you  
Dan: Excuse me?  
Lucas: Thank you. I messed up today and you took care of my daughter, so thank you

Dan: You're welcome

Lucas: This doesn't change…  
Dan: I know

Lucas: But really thanks

Dan: Any time

Lucas: Peyton's going to kill me…  
Dan: She's not going to be happy

(Jamie and Ellie walk out of the house)

Ellie: (walking over and hugging Dan) Thanks for a great day, Grandpa Dan. I hope you can pick me up from school again soon. I like being with you

(Lucas' heart broke. He knew he couldn't let his daughter be around Dan but then again Dan did help him today. What was he going to do? First of all he was going to have to explain to Peyton how Ellie ended up with Dan in the first place. She was going to leave him… He had royally screwed up and there wasn't anyway to fix it.)

--------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke and Peyton walk into the apartment with their hands full of packages. They had a successful shopping day. They had gotten material for their dresses and the girls' dresses. They picked out bridesmaids' dresses, shoes, and they even got the gifts for their wedding party. On top of that Peyton bought Ellie tons of summer clothes and some clothes for the baby. She also bought some stuff for the nursery that they had yet to paint and set up.)

Peyton: I am so tired

Brooke: Me too

Peyton: I can't believe we got all the stuff we needed today

Brooke: Me either and by the way does Ellie really need all those clothes?  
Peyton: What the hell are you talking about you bought Molly just as many!  
Brooke: I'm not having a baby that I need to spend money on  
Peyton: I spent money on him too!  
Brooke: I know and those clothes are so tiny and so cute!  
Peyton: I can't believe I'm having another baby. We're only 22

Brooke: I know but don't you feel older and wiser than 22?  
Peyton: Yeah, life has made us grow up fast

Brooke: I know…. (Reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a green monkey) Here I got this for baby boy Scott! I didn't think that a purple monkey would go over well but you know how much I loved my purple monkey and how much Ellie loved her so I wanted Baby Boy Scott to have one too!  
Peyton: (hugging her) Thanks…

Brooke: Peyton, you know I love you right?  
Peyton: Yeah and I love you

Brooke: (hugging her) Ok enough emotion! What do you want to do tonight?  
Peyton: Stay in. I'm too tired to go out

Brooke: Me too and I'm not feeling that great

Peyton: The flu

Brooke: No, I just have a headache

Peyton: Oh, I'm sorry  
Brooke: It's fine. Let's order take out and watch a chick flick

Peyton: Can't we watch Halloween or something? I'm a little chick flicked out

Brooke: Nope! Tonight I have How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, Raising Helen, Casablanca, Pretty Woman, Something's Gotta Give, Dirty Dancing, and Bring it On for old time sakes

Peyton: I am not watching all of those tonight!  
Brooke: We'll see about that! (Smiling at her)  
Peyton: Why don't you order Chinese while I take a shower and put my pajamas on

Brooke: Wait! Last night the thought of Chinese made you want to die now tonight you want it?  
Peyton: It sounds good!

Brooke: I hate these pregnancy food changes!  
Peyton: But you love me!  
Brooke: I know I know. Go shower

(Peyton gets up and walks into the bathroom. Just as Brooke is about to dial her cell phone rings)

Brooke: Hello?  
_Rachel: Brooke? It's Rachel_

Brooke: Hey Rach. What's up?  
_Rachel: Are you and Peyton still in town?_  
Brooke: Yeah why?  
_Rachel: I thought maybe we could hang out again tonight… I don't have to work_

Brooke: Sure Peyton and I are having a movie night… How about you come over here?  
_Rachel: That would be great!_  
Brooke: I'm on Manhattan and 6th street the Wisenheimer Building Apartment 6B

_Rachel: I'll be over in about an hour_

Brooke: Great! See you then!

(Brooke hangs up the phone and orders dinner. It's going to be fun hanging out with Rachel. She's missed her. Brooke sets up the living room for girls' night and then heads into the bedroom to but her pajamas on. She could use some soft clothes. She's smiling because life is so wonderful right now!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton was in her pajamas on the couch. She wasn't feeling great and she was hungry. Brooke was sitting in the chair working on the sketches for the girls' flower girl dresses. They were waiting for their Chinese and Rachel. Brooke looks at Peyton and can tell something isn't right)

Brooke: Peyton, you ok?  
Peyton: I don't' feel that well

Brooke: (looking worried) What's the matter?  
Peyton: The baby just isn't happy with something I ate today. I have really bad heartburn and indigestion

Brooke: Oh that sounds fun.

Peyton: I know!  
Brooke: Do you want something for it?  
Peyton: Yeah, ice cream!  
Brooke: Are you serious?  
Peyton: Yeah it sounds good  
Brooke: Well there's some in the freezer

Peyton: Oh I forgot I'll go and get it

Brooke: No, I'll get is. You sit a relax

Peyton: Thanks, Brooke you're the best!

(Brooke walks into the kitchen and gets Peyton a pint of ice cream. She brings it back with two spoons. Peyton smiles at her)

Brooke: Do you mind if we share?  
Peyton: No, I'm cool with that  
Brooke: I wonder what's taking Rachel so long

Peyton: I wonder what's taking the delivery man so long!

(Brooke starts laughing)

Peyton: What?  
Brooke: Nothing, you're just always hungry

Peyton: I can't help it Brooke I'm pregnant

Brooke: I know and you're a bitch! You haven't gotten fat at all!

Peyton: I have too! I'm just starting to show though. Give me a week or two and I'll be a fat ass!  
Brooke: (Rolling her eyes) Ok, whatever!

(There is a knock at the door and Brooke grabs her purse and heads to open. Rachel is standing there with a beautiful brown haired brown eyed little boy)

Rachel: You don't have to pay me for coming over!

(Brooke stands there in aw of her friend with a child)

Peyton: Brooke, seriously, are you going to let Rachel in or stand there staring at her?  
Brooke: Oh sorry come in

(Rachel walks in and Peyton sees the little boy as well. She handles it a little better than Peyton)

Peyton: Rach, you didn't tell us that you had a son?  
Rachel: Yeah, well I didn't know how to tell you. He's the reason I had to leave so early last night. My sitter had to get home

Peyton: He's beautiful

Rachel: thanks

Peyton: Brooke?

(Brooke doesn't respond)

Peyton: Brooke?

(Still nothing)

Peyton: (shouting) Brooke, what the hell?!  
Brooke: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that's all!  
Rachel: We could tell since you were standing there staring at us!

Brooke: I'm sorry… He just looks so familiar

Rachel: Maybe because he looks like me

Brooke: (staring at the little boy, not thinking he looked like Rachel at all) Maybe….

(There was another knock at the door and Brooke went to answer it. She pays the deliver man and walks back into the room with the Chinese food)

Brooke: Let me go get some plates and things and I'll be right back

Rachel: Is she ok? She looks like she saw a ghost!  
Peyton: I think she's just surprised that you have a toddler

Rachel: I am too!  
Brooke: (from the kitchen) Hey Peyt, can you come here? I need some help

Peyton: (shouting) Sure, (to Rachel) will you please excuse me?  
Rachel: Sure

(Peyton gets up and leaves the room. She walks into the kitchen and gives Brooke a funny look)

Peyton: What's the matter?  
Brooke: Did you notice that little boy?  
Peyton: Yes, he's adorable

Brooke: Peyton, did you look at him?  
Peyton: Yes, he's beautiful why?  
Brooke: We know his father!  
Peyton: What are you talking about we never meant her daddy war bucks!

Brooke: He's not that little boy's father! I'm telling you right now. You look at him and if she doesn't tell us I'm going to ask her but I can bet you all your money that that little boy is the son of someone we know!

Peyton: Don't be ridiculous!  
Brooke: He has the same face and the same eyes as a man we see every day!  
Peyton: (with a panicked look on her face) Oh my God you don't think he's Nathan's do you?!  
Brooke: God, no Peyton! You are such a drama queen! That kid doesn't look anything like Nathan

Peyton: Well Haley and he were having problems

Brooke: He'd never do that!  
Peyton: Well that kid doesn't look like Lucas so I'm at a loss. Those are the only two guys I see every day

Brooke: Think about it!  
Peyton: Julian? God, if that bastard got someone pregnant while we were dating I'm going to kill him!  
Brooke: Seriously I hate the pregnancy hormones right now! I don't think that little boy is Julian's either  
Peyton: Then who the hell do you think fathered a child with Rachel?  
Brooke: MOUTH!

Peyton: What the hell are you talking about? Have you fell off our rocker?  
Brooke: No! That little boy looks just like Mouth. Go and look at him  
Peyton: Fine. We better get back out there before she thinks we're talking about her

(Peyton and Brooke return to the living room with their hands full of plates, drinks, forks, and napkins. Rachel has nicely laid out the food and her son is sitting on the floor playing with some toys. Peyton looks at the little boy and can see a glimpse of Mouth. Maybe Brooke was right)

Peyton: Sorry about that Rachel

Rachel: It's fine is Brooke done flipping out about my son?  
Brooke: I was not flipping out!  
Rachel: Brooke, We may have not seen each other since high school but I'm not stupid I walked in here with my son and I saw it all over your face. Then when you really looked at him I saw the questions forming in your mind.

(Brooke doesn't say anything she just sits there staring at the beautiful child sitting on the floor)

Peyton: What's his name, Rach?  
Rachel: Adian

Peyton: He's beautiful

Rachel: Thanks

Peyton: How old is he?  
Rachel: He's 2

Brooke: (snapping out of her phase) Is Mouth his father?  
Rachel: (without blinking an eye) yes

Peyton: (Shocked) Really?!  
Rachel: Yes… (Looking at Brooke) I wanted to come over here tonight and try to explain it to you…. I thought if I brought Adian you'd be more likely to listen

Brooke: Mouth doesn't know does he?  
Rachel: No…. Brooke, let me explain

Brooke: I'm listening

Peyton: I can take Adian into the other room, I do have some experience with children

Rachel: No, stay. I want you to hear this too

Peyton: Ok

Brooke: It's just like you Rachel to pull some shit like this!  
Peyton: Brooke, chill out and give her a chance to explain!  
Brooke: Fine!  
Rachel: Ok, so almost 3 years ago I was in Tree Hill. My husband was out of town on business and I got a call from Mouth. He sounded so weird.  
Brooke: I was in Tree Hill then  
Rachel: No, you weren't but you were planning on coming home soon. NYU didn't pan out for you and you realized that you didn't need college to make your dreams come true. Haley told me Victoria was pissed when you decided to make Tree Hill your home base

Peyton: (smiling) She was!  
Rachel: Any way… I had gotten a sad call from Mouth. We had kept in touch after high school. He'd come and visit me. My husband was in Europe making arrangements for use to move there. I knew this would be the last chance for me to see Mouth. I drove to Tree Hill. He was a mess! Everyone was getting ready to head back to college and Mouth wasn't. We drank a lot of tequila and we slept together. He is a very awesome lover!  
Brooke: Rachel!  
Rachel: Oh, I know so not the point. Anyway I drove back home and left for Europe. In Europe things got bad and there was no way I could tell my husband that there was a chance that Adian wasn't his. We started to try to have another baby and we couldn't. He hit me a lot and told me it was my fault and that something was wrong with me. He put me through a ton of tests and everything was normal. The doctor suggested that he have some testing done and we found out he was sterile. He was pissed. He didn't understand how I could have had one baby if he was sterile. Then he started accusing me of having an affair and I didn't know what to say. He hit me a lot. He even put me in the hospital once. We tried for a year to have another baby. Adian was 6 weeks old when we started to try again. Even after he found out he was sterile we still had to try. He was rough and hurt me a lot. The doctors aren't sure I'll ever recover from the scar tissue and damage that he did

Brooke: Rachel…

Rachel: Let me finish Brooke

(Brooke just shock her head. Peyton had a tear running down her face)

Rachel: Finally, after a year of practically being raped every night and beaten after ever negative test I had to take I called my parents. I explained to them what had happened and for once in their lives they decided to save me. They came and got me and Adian out of the house and brought me back to New York. My dad set me up in the apartment and I found the job at the bar. They set up a trust fund for Adian and myself. They pay for everything now as long as I maintain my job at the bar. I do that with no problems. I wanted to tell Mouth so bad and I called him one day. He went on about how his life was so great and he had a great job in another State and he couldn't be happier. I just couldn't come to tell him that he has a son. Now, I have finally come to the realization that I have to tell him….

Peyton: Why now?  
Rachel: Adian's sick.

Peyton: What?

Rachel: He has cancer and he needs a bone marrow transplant and I'm not a match. I found out yesterday and I didn't know what to do and then you two walked into the bar. It was like you were my sign that I needed to tell you guys and Mouth

Brooke: He has cancer?  
Rachel: Leukemia… We just found out…. I could put him on a bone marrow list but that might take to long. He's in the early stages so the sooner we get the transplant the better

Peyton: Rachel… You need to tell Mouth  
Rachel: I know I do. I'm just so scared and you two were like a breath of fresh air when I saw you. My parents have already contacted the finest doctors in the world to work on his case. They were horrible parents and I think they're trying to make that up with Adian. They are awesome grandparents. They even come and see him once a month. I'm just so scared

Peyton: You're coming home with us!  
Rachel: I am not bringing my drama back to Tree Hill

Peyton: Why the hell not?! The rest of us did!  
Brooke: That's for sure and you need our help. Peyton and I are in town until Monday. We'll come over tomorrow and help you pack up the things you'll need for a few weeks in Tree Hill. Then we'll contact those doctors and get them in touch with the doctors in Tree Hill.  
Peyton: And we'll help you tell Mouth about his son

Rachel: Adian Marvin Thompson… I don't know if I can do this!

Brooke: He may want you to change his name to McFadden

Rachel: I realize that… He may want me to get the hell away from him too!  
Peyton: Mouth isn't like that. He's a great guy and once you explain the situation he'll understand and he'll be the best damn father ever!  
Brooke: Damn we've all made those River Court guys dads!  
Peyton: We?  
Brooke: Ok, fine you and Rachel have

Peyton: And Skillz is not a daddy!  
Brooke: Not yet!  
Rachel: Is he still with Bevin?  
Peyton: Oh, yeah. They are hot and heavy

Rachel: That's great!  
Peyton: So are you going to come home with us or not?

Rachel: I don't know… I need Mouth to be tested but I'm so scared….

Peyton: You need to think of your son. If it were me, I wouldn't think twice about it. Ellie comes first and I would save her no matter what!  
Rachel: (Looking at Adian on the floor) I know that's why when I saw you guys last night I knew that I could no longer hide in New York and that I had to go home to Tree Hill and face the music and tell Mouth that his son needs him! Now enough with the serious business, I want to hear about the two of you and I want to see pictures of your kids

(Peyton and Brooke smile at their long lost friend. Peyton knows how she must be feeling to know that her child is sick and there was nothing she could do to save her. Peyton feared that every day she looked at Ellie. She was thankful that Ellie was healthy. Brooke also had a keen sense about how Rachel was feeling. She hadn't been Molly's mom for long but she knew she'd die if anything happened to her. They would help Rachel with Mouth and they would help her save her son!)

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know the Rachel business is a little out of the story line but I wanted to jazz it up a little bit. I always thought that Rachel and Mouth should hook up and I love Rachel! Not so much Mouth but they go together. Their story line won't be as much as it was in this chapter but it will be mentioned once in a while.

Also, I never thought about Dan or Karen being the one paying for the wedding I had two other people in mind and was debating which one it would be. Now with those two names in the hat it's going to take me a little longer to reveal who is paying… I have to figure it out. Please review they keep me writing… Also, if you think it's getting to long and boring let me know.

I'm going to warning you Lucas and Peyton are going to have words… they aren't going to break up but come on he forgot their kid! It was an accident but still… Also I think there is going to be more tension because of the way Peyton is going to find out then the actually act in itself.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Explosions in Tree Hill!**

(Peyton and Brooke were standing outside the classroom door. They had dropped Rachel off at Peyton's house. She'd have to explain that to Lucas later. They decided that Rachel would be more comfortable with Peyton and Lucas until she got to know Jackson and Molly. They couldn't wait to see their girlies! The school bell rang. Ellie and Molly come bouncing out of their classroom. Ellie sees Peyton and goes running. Brooke walks over to Molly)

Ellie: Mommy! You're home! I can't believe your home! This is so great

Peyton: (picking her up in her arms) I missed you baby girl. How was your time with daddy?  
Ellie: Good! (seeing Dan) Grandpa Dan!

(Ellie wiggles out of Peyton's hands and runs over to Dan. Peyton looks confused)

Peyton: Ellie what are you doing?

Ellie: Daddy let Grandpa Dan pick me up from school on Friday

Peyton: What?  
Ellie: Yeah, that's what I said but he was working and called Grandpa to take me home  
Peyton: Really?  
Ellie: Yes mommy, stop asking!  
Peyton: Ellie, go over and see Aunt Brooke will you?  
Ellie: Sure mommy. Bye Grandpa Dan

Dan: Bye Ellie

(Ellie bounces off to sit with her aunt, Molly and now Jamie too. Brooke decides it would be best to take the kids outside so Peyton and Dan could talk. They get out and walk out of the school. Peyton just stares at Dan)

Dan: How was your trip?  
Peyton: Fine thank you.

Dan: Did you have a nice time?  
Peyton: Yes

Dan: Did you get everything you needed?  
Peyton: Yes  
Dan: Did you…

Peyton: (cutting him off) Ok, enough with the small talk Dan! What the hell were you doing with my daughter on Friday?!

Dan: Lucas forgot to pick her up and she was sitting on the bench crying. Jamie and I walked over to take her home… She was so happy. Lucas showed up at my house an hour later. He didn't tell you?  
Peyton: I came right from the airport to pick her up. I haven't seen Lucas yet

Dan: I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just couldn't let her sit here Peyton  
Peyton: Thank you Dan. We owe you…

Dan: I'd like you to think again about letting me see Ellie more often….

Peyton: I can't do that Dan….

Dan: Please, just think about it…  
Peyton: Ok, thanks again Dan

(Peyton walks away. She is fuming… Lucas is dead. She is going to kill him. Kill him! How could he forget their daughter! He's dead! She walks out of the school and grabs Ellie's hand! She storms off to her car and drives away… Dan walks out of the school)

Brooke: What was all that about?  
Dan: Let's just say Lucas is probably going to be sleeping on the couch tonight!  
Brooke: Oh, shit. Come on Mol we better go check this out!

(Brooke and Molly walk away)

Jamie: What is going on grandpa?  
Dan: You don't want to know. Let's go buddy

Jamie: Ok

(Jamie and Dan walk out of the school ground and down the road. Dan knows he caused trouble between Lucas and Peyton and he didn't want to do that but why hadn't Lucas told her? Why would he hide it from her? She had a right to know. He just hoped Lucas wouldn't kick his ass!)

-------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas walks in the house to see Rachel sitting on his couch with a little boy on her lap. He is shocked to see her but happy at the same time. She smiles at him and he smiles back. She gets up and walks over to hug him)

Lucas: Rachel what the hell are you doing here?  
Rachel: Fixing some things… Peyton and Brooke are going to help me

Lucas: Awesome!

Rachel: Peyton said I could stay here for a while is that ok?  
Lucas: Sure, no problem… (Looking at the little boy) Who's this?  
Rachel: My son, Adian

Lucas: He's very handsome.

(The bedroom door slams.)

Peyton: (from the other room) Lucas Eugene Scott!

Lucas: Shit, I'm dead!  
Peyton: (screaming) Where are you?!  
Rachel: What did you do?  
Lucas: I forget to pick Ellie up on Friday and I'm pretty sure she knows

Rachel: You're dead

Lucas: I know!  
Peyton: (walking into the living room) Oh, Rach, I'm sorry.  
Rachel: (looking at the little girl standing behind Peyton) who is that beautiful little girl?  
Ellie: (coming out a little bit) I'm Elizabeth Anna Scott

Rachel: I'm your mom and dad's friend Rachel and this is my son Adian

Ellie: Nice to meet you

Rachel: I saw you have an amazing swing set in the backyard could you take Adian and I out there to play?  
Ellie: Sure come on

Peyton: Thanks, Rach

Rachel: No problem

(Rachel picks up Adian and grabs Ellie's hand they walk out to the backyard. Peyton is glaring at Lucas with her arms crossed over her body. Lucas could tell she was pissed)

Lucas: (smiling at her) Welcome home baby

Peyton: don't you welcome home me! I am so pissed at you right now!

Lucas: Yeah I figured Ellie would tell you!  
Peyton: Oh no, Ellie didn't tell me, Dan did! What the hell Lucas you forgot our daughter? I ask you to do one thing and you forgot!  
Lucas: Peyton, it was a mess. Jackson was supposed to pick her up and he called at the last minute because Molly was sick and I lost track of time… I would never purposely forget Ellie… I'm so sorry!  
Peyton: She's our daughter! She depends on us to make sure she's safe. Dan said she was crying and she was to only child at school. Luckily he was there playing on the playground with Jamie. They took her home! Thank God for Dan! I thought I never would say that! Thanks to him she didn't have to sit there all night waiting for you!  
Lucas: Peyton, I'm sorry….

Peyton: I can't believe you didn't tell me about this! Why would you hide this from me?  
Lucas: I talked to you Friday morning and then got two text messages from you about helping Rachel and missing me and then nothing… Was I supposed to text you 'hey babe forgot our daughter see you Monday?'

Peyton: (smiling) Don't make me laugh I'm mad at you!  
Lucas: but I did make you laugh so you can't be that mad at me… (Smiling his Scott grin)

Peyton: (trying to resist… thinking: God, I love this man!) Lucas what the hell happened?  
Lucas: I just forgot baby… I'm so sorry and Dan was there to rescue her…

Peyton: you know what he wants now don't you?  
Lucas: Visitation

Peyton: Yes! We are in a mess now because you couldn't remember to pick her up!  
Lucas: (man, she's even hotter when she's fuming mad, smiling again) I said I was sorry  
Peyton: Stop smiling at me! I'm really upset about this! And I'm not mad about the fact you forgot her, I'm just mad you didn't call and tell me! We can't hide things from each other Luke! We are getting married, have one child and have another one on the way. What happens when I come home from work and the baby's not here and I ask you where he is because you forgot to pick him up? Are you going to not tell me and then drive as fast as you can to pick him up from daycare?

Lucas: (laughing) No baby I'd never do that….

Peyton: exactly so you just have to talk to me, ok?  
Lucas: Ok… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to forget her, Peyton  
Peyton: I know Lucas but now we owe Dan! We are in debt to your father! What are we going to do about that?!  
Lucas: I don't know…

Peyton: And thinking about Ellie sitting there by herself, Lucas she must have been terrified

Lucas: I know, Peyt. I wish I could take it back but I can't…. I'm so sorry….

(Lucas didn't like how her angry had turned into sadness and disappointment. She asked him for one thing and he couldn't even do it… He hoped this didn't make her realize that she didn't want to be with him now… She notices the look of fear that has taken over his face. She walks over and grabs his hand. Kissing him softly on the lips)

Peyton: (leading him into their bedroom and sitting on the bed. Lucas sitting next to her) Let me tell you something…

Lucas: What?  
Peyton: When Ellie was 2 ½ years old we were in the grocery store and she wanted to walk around by herself. Julian and I were talking about the ice cream we wanted to buy and something caught Ellie's eye. She wandered off. It took us a ½ hour to find her! I was so scared. Julian was looking everywhere and I was panicked I just stood there in the middle of the store.

Lucas: (wrapping his arms around her) Baby, it's ok…

Peyton: It is now of course but at the time it wasn't. My whole world came crashing around me and I thought I would have to call and tell you that the daughter you didn't even know was gone… I was so scared. After about 10 minutes I started crying hysterically. Julian didn't know what to do. Finally, we found her sitting with the teddy bear that caught her eyes under the doughnut table eating a box of doughnuts. My heart dropped and I cried and cried. I never let her walk around the store again!

Lucas: Why are you telling me this?  
Peyton: because we make mistakes Lucas we just need to make sure we don't hide them from each other.  
Lucas: I wasn't trying to Peyt. I just hadn't had the right opportunity to tell you, yet. You know that right?  
Peyton: I do now… But to have Dan tell me how he helped us out was more than I could take! He's Dan Lucas.

Lucas: I know but…

Peyton: There's a but…

Lucas: You didn't have to pick her up from his house. It broke my heart

Peyton: Why?  
Lucas: She thanked me and told me how much fun she had and how she hoped she could spend more time with him…

Peyton: What are we going to do?

Lucas: I don't know because he killed Keith but he's so good with Jamie and he was great with Ellie…. I'm at a crossroads….

Peyton: A wise man once told me this "_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back." _We're faced with the unknown Lucas… We know what Dan used to be like and we see him now… Do we forgive him and let our daughter get to know him or do we continue to make him pay for what he did and in return keep something for our daughter?

Lucas: I just don't….

Peyton: Robert Frost once said:_ "__Two roads diverged in a wood, and I – I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference." _What if this time we take the road less traveled the unknown and we find out that it makes all the difference in our children's lives? If we see it's too overwhelming and Ellie is getting too caught up with Dan then we'll just lessen her visits and slowly stop them completely… I know he was a shitty father and I know he killed Keith and he can never fix those things at the same time he wants to try and be a better man and he wasn't evil or spiteful with he told me about Ellie he was just stating the facts… We don't have to decide today… I just want you to look at it as a father not as a man who has been badly hurt…. Nathan was able to do that and it's going to break our hearts because she is going to ask why she can't see him… You should have seen her today, Luke.

Lucas: When did you get so quotey?

Peyton: I'm in love with an author who reads and quotes everything… It just is wearing off on me… Now stop trying to change the subject

Lucas: I'll think about it… And thanks Peyt…

Peyton: For what

Lucas: Everything….

(Lucas leans over and kisses her. She lies back on the bed and pulls him with her. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth happily to except. His tongue roams around her mouth while her hands run under his shirt on his bare back. They both moan at the contact. Peyton pulls away for air)

Peyton: And by the way… back to me losing Ellie in the store… She doesn't remember that I lost her and she won't remember that you forgot to pick her up….  
Lucas: (still on top of her) I'm so sorry it won't happen again….  
Peyton: (leaning up and kissing his jaw line) It better not or I won't be so understanding the next time…  
Lucas: I missed you

Peyton: I missed you too…

(Lucas leans back into her and starts kissing her again. He finds the hem of her shirt and lifts it as he starts to kiss her stomach… He notices she has a little baby bump and lingers there for a minute… They hear to outside door but don't bother to stop… Peyton reaches down and pulls his head so she can kiss him… She opens her mouth and he slides his tongue in running it along the roof of her mouth causing a great sensation… She moans and he smiles. He goes to pull away and she grabs him to keep the kiss going… Ellie pops into the doorway which is wide open….)

Ellie: Whatcha doing?

(Peyton and Lucas quickly pull apart but not before Rachel comes to the door way)

Rachel: Sorry you guys. Ellie has to go to the bathroom and I sent her in here and she was taking so long and oh gosh I'm so sorry…

Peyton: (laughing) No problem. Go ahead Ellie

Ellie: Ok, mommy…

(Ellie runs down the hall to the bathroom. Rachel just stares at them)

Rachel: I'm guessing everything's ok now?  
Peyton: Yeah (Smiling at her)  
Lucas: Um no! I was getting my…

Peyton: Lucas, stop! You'll get it later…

Lucas: Promise!  
Peyton: If you're good!  
Rachel: I hope me being here isn't going to cause you guys any problems…

Lucas: Heavens no!  
Rachel: Oh good because I can stay somewhere else if you'd like

Peyton: Nope and actually we have a crib in the unfinished nursery and you can sleep in Ellie's bedroom. Ellie can stay with us!  
Lucas: Wait a minute you just promised me…

Peyton: Guess there goes that plan… (Smiling at him)

Rachel: How about I take the kids over to Brooke's house for a little while. She invited us over for dinner so maybe we could head over earlier and you guys could join us later

Lucas: I like that idea

Peyton: Lucas! Stop talking about our sex life in front of Rachel!  
Lucas: Honey, it's Rachel!  
Rachel: Yeah and I'm not getting any so you two should totally get it on!  
Peyton: Ok, I'll think about it but right now I want to take my baby girl to the bookstore!  
Ellie: (walking back into the room) did you just say the bookstore?!  
Peyton: I sure did. Do you want to go?  
Ellie: Yeah! Can Aunt Rachel and Adian come with us?  
Rachel: Aunt Rachel?  
Ellie: She's your friend right?  
Peyton: Yes

Ellie: Well all of your friends are my aunts and uncles so I want Rachel to be my aunt too

Peyton: Ok then. If Rachel wants to come she can come

Ellie: Aunt Rachel?  
Rachel: (smiling at the term of endearment) Sure I'm up for a trip to the bookstore

Lucas: I want to come!  
Rachel: Don't you have enough copies of the _Unkindness of Ravens_?  
Lucas: Very funny! I like to take my daughter to get books plus I missed my fiancé and want to spend time with her

Peyton: Ok so we're all going to the bookstore! Now let's go or we're going to be late for dinner at Brooke's!

Lucas: Well we can't have that!  
Peyton: Let's go mouthy!

(Lucas kisses her and they walk out of the house hand in hand. Rachel smiles at them. She knew they'd always end up together too bad it too them so damn long but they are certainly cute with each other and that little girl of theirs is beautiful. They did well!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Haley, Nathan and Jamie were sitting in the doctor's office. It was their 16 week check up and if the babies were facing the right way they'd be able to find out the sex of them. Jamie was secretly praying for boys though he always told him mom and dad that he didn't care. He already had two girls he had to play house with or they wouldn't play basketball with him what was he going to do with two more girls. Luckily Ellie was more like a little boy. When it was just him and Ellie she'd play basketball with him all afternoon. She loved basketball because her daddy loved it. When Molly was around they had to play house. Ellie would never play basketball then and it made him mad! Nathan noticed the look on Jamie's face)

Nathan: What are you thinking about?  
Jamie: Nothing

Haley: You looked mad  
Jamie: I'm not

Haley: Well hopefully soon we're going to know if you're going to have brothers or sisters

Jamie: I can't wait

Nurse: Haley James Scott

Haley: That's us

(Haley, Nathan, and Jamie follow the nurse to an examining room. Haley sits on the table and Nathan and Jamie sit next to her.)

Nurse: The doctor will be right with you  
Haley: Thanks

Jamie: I'm going to see the babies today?  
Haley: Yep, inside my stomach

Jamie: That's cool. Ellie told me you get to hear a loud noise that's their heartbeat. She said it made Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas cry. They put it on tape for her and she listens to it all the time

(The doctor walks in)

Dr. Hello I'm Dr. Smith  
Haley: Hi I'm Haley this is my husband, Nathan and our son Jamie

Dr. Smith: Nice to meet you

Haley: My sister in law is also one of your patients she sent us to you

Dr. Smith: Is that so

Jamie: Peyton she's having a boy and Ellie said that you will give me a tape so I can listen to my babies' heartbeat every night!

Dr. Smith: Oh, yes… Ellie she's something else

Nathan: That she is

(They all laugh)

Jamie: My mom says she's going to give my Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas a run for their money but I don't know what that means….

Dr. Smith: You will when you're older. Are you ready to meet your babies?  
Jamie: Yeah!

Dr. Smith: (lifting Haley's shirt) This is going to be cold

(He squirts the gel on her stomach and puts the scope to it. The room fills with a thundering sound)

Dr. Smith: Jamie that's your babies' heartbeats. They are just off a little so you can hear them both

Jamie: That is so cool!  
Dr: Yeah it is. So do we want to know if you're having boys or girls?  
Jamie: Yes, we want to know so Aunt Peyton can paint the nursery!  
Haley: We'd like to know (smiling at the doctor.)

(Jamie crawls up on the table to sit next to the doctor. The doctor smiles at Jamie)

Dr. (pointing to one baby) This is baby A. It's a little bigger than baby B but they are both doing great.

Jamie: What are they?  
Dr: (pointing again) They are both facing us so I can see both of them. If you look here (pointing to the lower region of one of the babies) Here is the leg and here is the other leg… This one's a girl

Jamie: (looking disappointed) Oh

Nathan: I thought it didn't matter! (smiling at his son)  
Jamie: It's doesn't

Dr.: The other baby (pointing) is also a girl  
Jamie: Great! 4 girls…

Dr.: (looking confused) Your mom is only having 2 babies Jamie  
Jamie: Yeah, but we have Ellie and Molly already so now I'll be surround by girls

Nathan: Aunt Peyton's having a boy!

Jamie: Oh, yeah I forgot. He'll have to help me beat the girls up!  
Haley: No I don't think so!

Dr. Smith: (laughing) I have all sisters too. It's not fun at first but you can get them to play boy games with you!  
Jamie: I hope you're right

Dr.: If you go to the front desk and ask Grace she'll get you some pictures of your sisters and the heartbeat tape  
Jamie: Can I momma?  
Haley: Sure

(Jamie bounces off the bed and out the door. The doctor finishes Haley's exam as she and Nathan sit and hold hands. Two baby girls. How lucky are they? This is an amazing day. They were finally getting their daughter… They loved Jamie with all their hearts at the same time they both secretly hoped they were having a girl because it would give them the daughter they dreamed about when they first got married)

------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the back porch, Peyton with a bottle of water and Lucas with a beer. They were sitting in peace. It was kind of a warm evening and they just returned from the bookstore. Rachel, Ellie and Adian were napping and they had an hour before they were supposed to be at Brooke's. Lucas kept looking at Peyton and she knew what he wanted but she just could bring herself to do that while Rachel was asleep on the couch. She desperately needed a Lucas fix though and she was trying to figure out a way to get it! The sexual tension was almost unbearable)

Peyton: Lucas, stop looking at me like you want to rip all of my clothes off and have sex right here!  
Lucas: I can't because that is exactly what I'm thinking!

Peyton: Rachel's on the couch we can't

Lucas: There has to be a place we can go where we can. I miss you and I need to have you like now! If you don't figure it out I am going to take you right here!  
Peyton: (thinking and the smiling) Go get the car keys

Lucas: Are you serious?  
Peyton: Yes, go get the Traverse keys not yours and meet me at the car!  
Lucas: Ok, ok

(Lucas goes into the house. Peyton walks to the car. She drops all of the seats in her car so the back is wide open. Lucas comes out with a blanket and the keys. Peyton smiles. He read her mind. She hopped in the passenger side seat and he in the driver's side.)

Lucas: Rachel was watching TV so I told her we has to run and get something to take to Brooke's and since the kids were sleeping would she mind staying with them

Peyton: Do you think she bought that since you came walking out with a blanket?  
Lucas: I don't know and I don't care!

Peyton: (laughing) Me either baby!

(They arrived at their destination. It was creepy how well Lucas knew Peyton. The last night in Tree Hill before she left for LA her dad was in town and Lucas' mom had the night off. They wanted to be together and had no place to go. They ended up at the Rivercourt in her car. They made love in the backseat all night long. When they woke up in the morning every part of their bodies ached from the way they were sleeping but they didn't care. They made love again before Lucas took her home. If he would have known what would have happened after that he would have never told her he wanted her to go… Thank God they found they're way back to each other. Peyton notices the look on his face)

Peyton: Penny for your thoughts?

Lucas: Just thinking about the last time we made love here  
Peyton: who said anything about making love?  
Lucas: Don't be a tease baby. I need you too much to be toyed with today!

Peyton: Well isn't that nice foreplay!

Lucas: It's been 4 days since I felt you in my arms and I hated every minute of it…

Peyton: (getting out of the seat and crawling into the back) Then what are we waiting for

Lucas: (spreading the blanket out) This is definitely bigger than the comet

Peyton: That it is… I wonder what my dad did with that old car of mine

Lucas: He put it in storage before he left for good

Peyton: Is it still here?  
Lucas: Yeah

Peyton: Not exactly the mommy car is it?  
Lucas: No this one is definitely better!

Peyton: Oh it is is it?  
Lucas: baby, I'm all about the foreplay but I'm going to jump you right now!  
Peyton: Well ok then

(Lucas lays Peyton on her back and moves on top of her. He looks at her and crashes his lips to hers. They kiss intensely and deeply. She slides her tongue into his mouth. She runs it along the roof of his mouth and it sends shivers down his spin. She then pushes him off her and he looks surprised.)

Lucas: Peyton!  
Peyton: Roll over

Lucas: No

Peyton: Come on I want to be on top  
Lucas: Fine

(Lucas rolls over and pulls her on top of him. She starts kissing him again and he smiles at the sight of her. She grabs the hem of his shirt and starts to move it up his chest while kissing him the whole time. She reaches his head and he lifts his arms so she can pull it off. She smiles at the sight of her bare chest man. She loves that chest. She starts kissing him again and stops right above his pant line. He knows now what she has in mind… She undoes his pant button and slowly pulls them down with his boxers in tow… He lifts his hips so she can slide them off easily. Having sex in the car wasn't as easy and they thought it would be but they were find ways to make it work. She kissed down stomach to the inside of his thigh. She rested her mouth there and peppered it lightly with kissing. She moved closer and closer to him before taking him in her mouth… The sensation of her movement was outrageous and he hadn't felt that in a long time. She was moving with conviction and passion and her hands were massaging him and well. She had perfected this act over the years even though she hated doing it.

As she moved up and down causing him to moan in pleasure she realized that with other guys it was a chore but with Lucas it was making love and it was something he enjoyed and she liked giving it to him…

He was enjoying himself but he needed more. He needed to move in rhyme with her and he needed to feel her to be with her.)

Lucas: (whispering) Peyt, baby…. Stop please… I need to feel you I wanted to be inside of you

Peyton: (removing herself from his overly excited self) What?  
Lucas: Baby, I love that you wanted to make me happy but I want you to feel it too and I want to feel you…. Roll over please…

(They maneuver so Peyton's on her back. God she was beautiful and he loved her. He

Quickly removed all of her clothes and worked his way to her collarbone. He played with her spot for a while and she moaned with the pleasure his mouth on her skin caused. It wasn't fair that he was ready and she was still working on it. He had to fix that situation and fix it fast. He kissed down her stomach and repeated the act that she had just preformed a few minutes before. He kissed the inside of her thigh switching back and forth between her two legs. He then did something she had only ever experienced once because she hated it… He slides his tongue inside of her. Massaging her like she'd never experienced before. He was very skillful… She never knew it could feel like that… She moan a moan that he had never heard her express before. He couldn't believe the pleasure she was experiences…)

Peyton: (between moaning and enjoying Lucas' handwork) Baby, come on I want to kiss you I wanted to ran my hands up and down your backside and with you down there I can't reach you

(Lucas obeyed and pulled himself back to her face. He crashed down on her mouth. She feels him slide into her and once again he just stay still like he always does and then he slowly deepened their connection. They were moving in sync in moments and they were both moaning and crying out in pleasure. This was the best sex they had ever had… absences does make the heart grow founder and does make the sex better! They reached their climax at the perfect time like they always seemed to do… They just knew each other so well. They finished and they were exhausted. Lucas rolled off of Peyton but held her close to him. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She smiled at him and it was pure love. They loved each other and they have everything they needed between them. Peyton kisses soft kisses along his jaw line and he held her in his embrace)

Lucas: I love you so much Peyton…

Peyton: I love you too

Lucas: remember Honey Grove?

Peyton: (smiling) Yes…

Lucas: Remember how you told me you loved me and it was a big deal?  
Peyton: Yes

Lucas: That's how I feel now. I love you… I'm in love with you and it's a big deal to me Peyton and I don't ever again want to do something that disappoints or lets you down.

Peyton: baby, I know… Remember Nathan's beer bash where I told you I was finally ready to have everything with you?  
Lucas: Yeah  
Peyton: I realize now that neither one of us was ready to have it all with each other. We had to grow and change and figure things out on our own but now being here with you in Tree Hill with our daughter about to get married and have our son I know we're ready. We're ready for each other and I don't regret the choices we made to get here because if we wouldn't have made them we might have ended up unhappy or even worse divorced and that would have hurt more than taking our time to get back to each other…

Lucas: As much as the last few years have killed me I think you're right and I'm so glad you came home…

Peyton: Me too baby

(Lucas kisses Peyton again and goes to roll back on top of her)

Peyton: Oh no lover boy! We have to be at Brooke's like 10 minutes from now and if you don't want to be teased all night we better get going.

(They start to fumble with their clothes trying to get dressed. Not so nicely clothed like they were before but it would have too do, they climbed out of the car fixing the seats. Little did they know that Nathan and Skills had come to the court for a quick game before dinner. Lucas and Peyton stood outside the car looking at their friends who were just shaking their heads. Peyton wasn't embarrassed she just smiled at them)

Peyton: Hey, guys!  
Skillz: Hey, P. Sawyer. How's it going?  
Nathan: By the moaning and groaning coming from your car with the sunroof open I'd say it was going pretty well!

Peyton: I'm good

Lucas: Me too!

Nathan: Up for a game?  
Peyton: I don't know if his heart can take it after the game we just played

Lucas: My girl's right plus I need to go home and change before dinner

Nathan: We should go too  
Peyton: Shit!

Lucas: What?  
Peyton: I have to call Hales and warn her

Nathan: About what?  
Lucas: Oh shit… Rachel!  
Skillz: Rachel is here?  
Lucas: Yeah

Skillz: I gotta go warn Mouth

Nathan: I'll tell Hales when I got home

Peyton: Ok see you guys in a few minutes…

(The gang went their separate ways to get ready for dinner at Brooke's. It should prove to be an interesting evening with everyone back and in town. Rachel caused a lot of drama in high school. What would happen now with all of them back together?)

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I had to put some Leyton loving in there since it was lacking in my last to chapters and everyone was asking for it. She wasn't too mad about him forgetting Ellie… And what do you think about Dan getting to see Ellie? If Haley and Nathan can let him see Jamie should Lucas and Peyton let him see Ellie? Thoughts, comments and of course… REVEIWS!!!


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Dinner Party Revelations **

(Brooke being the little instigator that she is made sure everyone was invited to dinner. She called Skillz, and Bevin, telling Skillz to bring Mouth. She also invited Nathan and Haley and of course Peyton, Lucas, and Rachel. She figured she's just rip the bandage off and let everything fly. Everyone except Rachel, Peyton and Lucas were there. Brooke was starting to wonder where the hell they were. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Jamie and Molly were playing and the adults were just sitting. Mouth thinking about the fact that he had to see the one love of his life after 2 years of no contact and Haley thinking about how much she hated Rachel even though she knew she couldn't still try to get Nathan and she sure in the hell couldn't get her fired now. Brooke noticed the tension and decided to talk)

Brooke: I wonder where the hell Leyton is?!  
Haley: Do you really call them Leyton?  
Brooke: Yeah and we call you Naley and Billz and we're Brackson!  
Haley: We're not Hollywood stars Brooke  
Brooke: Doesn't mean we can't act like we are!

(Haley and Brooke notice Nathan and Skillz are talking about something laughing)

Haley: What's so funny?  
Nathan: We know why Lucas and Peyton are late!  
Haley: then why don't you tell us?  
Skills: Cuz they'd kill us!  
Brooke: It must be good so spill

Skillz: Have you ever heard the say when the car's a rockin' don't come a knockin'

Brooke: What are you talking about?  
Nathan: Well Skillz and I went to play a little one on one at the River Court and Peyton and Lucas were there

Brooke: So?  
Nathan: In their car

Haley: Yeah

Skillz: Makin' love!

Brooke: What?! Peyton?  
Haley: Peyton wouldn't do that!  
Nathan: Oh she was and what was even funnier was the fact that they had the sunroof open!  
Brooke: They didn't?

Skillz: Oh yes they did!

Haley: And you heard them?  
Nathan: It was kind of hard not too!  
Skillz: Let's just say P. Sawyer must be mighty hand and a damn fine lover because our man was enjoying himself a little bit too much!  
Brooke: Oh, this is so good! I can't wait for Peyton to get her now!  
Haley: You can't call them out on it. Peyton will die if she knows that we all know

Brooke: Then they shouldn't have been having sex in a public place!  
Haley: She's got a houseful of people and she's been gone for four days I'm sure she needed a little loving and I'm positive Lucas did. He couldn't wait for her to get home

Jackson: Damn I wish we would have went to the River Court when you got home!  
Brooke: (Looking at him) I took care of things!  
Jackson: I know and I'm not complaining it just sounds like River Court sex is pretty intense

Mouth: It can be

(Everyone looks at Mouth)

Mouth: I might as well tell you…

Haley: Tell us what?  
Mouth: I slept with Rachel about two years ago

Haley: She was married!  
Brooke: So what! Her husband was an ass  
Jackson: That doesn't make it right Brooke  
Brooke: Oh I know I'm not one for cheating but we're not going to sit here and judge Mouth and Rachel  
Bevin: I can't believe she's back  
Haley: Me either

Brooke: Back to the River Court sex Mouth

Mouth: That's where Rachel and I were

Brooke: Was it hot?  
Jackson: No tact Brooke  
Brooke: Better you know that now baby (leaning over and kissing him)  
Mouth: It was but not as hot and Peyton and Lucas' sounds…

Peyton: (from the door) What about us?

(Everyone in the room turns to look at Peyton and Lucas standing in the front door. Rachel no where to be found. Everyone starts laughing)

Peyton: I told you Luke that Skillz and Nathan would tell them!  
Lucas: No guy code around here anymore!  
Brooke: Hey P. Sawyer, soon to be Scott, can Jackson and I borrow that big ass car of yours later?  
Peyton: No! and I have half of mind to turn around and leave now!  
Brooke: On come on

Peyton: (walking in, holding Lucas' hand) No get your own car!  
Brooke: I don't think mine's as big as yours

Peyton: That's your problem  
Lucas: Ok stop talking about it! So what we did it in the car at the River Court… It's not like it was our first time there!  
Peyton: (Sitting down) Or our last

Lucas: (sitting down next to her) Damn, should we leave now?  
Peyton: No but maybe… (leaning over and kissing him)  
Brooke: Ok, cool it or I'm turning the hose on you and where's Rachel?  
Peyton: She's be right in. She's taking care of something plus she wanted us to come in so everyone would have time to talk about her before she came in. She's not looking forward to tonight so we're all going to be nice right? (looking at Haley)  
Haley: Why are you looking at me?  
Peyton: I wonder!

Brooke: Where's Ellie?  
Peyton: With Rachel. We left her out there so Rachel wouldn't have to come in all alone.

Brooke: So you left a 4 year old to come in with her

Peyton: Well Rachel wouldn't let me stay with her and Ellie told her she'd stay and it made Rachel smile so she agreed

Brooke: Great!

(The front door opens and Ellie comes running in followed by Rachel carrying Adian. Ellie jumps up on Haley's lap and Rachel walks over to where Peyton and Lucas are sitting. Bevin gets up and walks over to her)

Bevin: Rach, it has been so long! It's so great to see you! (hugging her)  
Rachel: it's good to see you too

(Peyton gets up and takes Adian. Rachel smiles at her)

Haley: (still holding Ellie) Rachel you look great

Rachel: So do you and of course your husband looks amazing like always!  
Haley: I see you haven't changed much…  
Rachel: (smiling) Just trying to break the ice… I'm a little nervous here. Plus Nathan's really not my type anymore

Skillz: (getting up and hugging Rachel) It's great to see you

Rachel: Thanks Skillz

(Mouth gets up and walks over to her. He wraps her in the tightest hug and she smiles)

Rachel: Mouth, I've missed you  
Mouth: I've missed you too why didn't you return my calls?  
Rachel: It's been a long two years Mouth and a lot has happened and I want to tell you all about it just not yet

Mouth: fair enough

(Molly and Jamie walks into the room)

Molly: Hey Ellie!  
Ellie: Hi Mol

Jamie: What do you have in your hands, Ellie?  
Ellie: A present for your mom

Brooke: What? You always bring me a present now you're giving Aunt Haley presents?  
Ellie: (smiling at her Brooke) Sorry Aunt Brooke but I didn't know you like to read

(Everyone laughs)

Haley: What'd you bring me baby girl?  
Ellie: (handing her a book) This… It's called I love you Always and Forever. Its about a daddy and his son but when I saw it I thought about you and Uncle Nathan because you are always saying to each other always and forever so I thought you'd like it.

Peyton: She used her gift card from Grandpa Larry to buy you that book

Haley: Oh Ellie that was so nice of you

Ellie: You like it

Haley: (hugging her and kissing her on the head) I love it thank you baby girl!  
Ellie: You're welcome

(Everyone smiles at the sweet little girl. She really is kind-hearted and always thinking of others.)

Haley: So if I start the introductions do I get to meet that handsome little boy that Peyton is hogging?  
Rachel: Oh, I'm sorry. He's my son Adian

(Mouth looks at her in shock. He stares at the baby in Peyton's arms and he knows. He can just tell by looking at him and he knows that's why Rachel is back… He knows that little boy belongs to him. Why did she keep him from her? He starts go get angry… No, Mouth give her a chance. She may have a great reason and she's here now)

Haley: He's beautiful  
Mouth: That he is  
Rachel: thanks (sitting down next to Peyton and Adian reaches her for her. She takes him from Peyton and he snuggles his head into her chest)

(Ellie jumps off of Haley's lap and walks over crawling on Peyton's lap. Jamie goes and sits between Nathan and Haley and Molly goes to sit on Brooke's lap. The girls really missed their moms while they were gone and have become a little clingy)

Haley: This is Jamie

Jamie: James Lucas Scott to be exact… Who are you?  
Rachel: (laughing slightly) I'm Rachel. I went to high school with your parents

Jamie: Cool

Brooke: This little girl is Molly and this is my fiancé Jackson

(Jackson gets up and walks over to shake her hand)

Rachel: Nice to meet you Jackson… You too Molly

Molly: Nice to meet you too

(Everyone sits back down in silence. No one is saying anything. Jamie decides to break it)

Jamie: We went to the doctor

Peyton: Is everything ok?  
Jamie: Yeah we went to your Dr. Smith

Peyton: Oh what did he say?  
Jamie: (looking kind of disappointed) We're having girls

(Everyone laughs)

Ellie: Did he give you the heartbeat tape?  
Jamie: Yeah and you were right it's cool!  
Ellie: I listen to it before I go to bed

Jamie: I have it in my room too  
Ellie: That's cool

Peyton: Congratulations on the girls!

Haley: Thanks we're excited and we're also hoping you'll help us with the nursery. We'd like to have a P. Sawyer original on the walls. When you did Ellie's nursery in LA it was so cool…

Peyton: Of course. We need to get our nursery done too (looking at Lucas)  
Lucas: Ok, ok I get it. Tell Brooke over there to make time since you promised she could help us

Brooke: you're still whining about that?  
Skillz: He whines about everything and I do mean everything….

Peyton: Don't go there again, Skillz

Skillz: I can't' help it you two were really….

Lucas: Skillz stop or she won't do it again!  
Skillz: Sorry man  
Bevin: And if you keep going on about it neither will I!

(Everyone laughs and Skillz smiles sheepishly at Bevin)

Molly: Come on Jamie and Ellie let's go outside and play

Brooke: ok but don't go any further then the swing set and stay away from the water!  
Peyton: Ellie, did you hear Aunt Brooke?  
Ellie: Yes, mommy I'll stay away from the water!  
Haley: You to James

Jamie: I will man. I'm the oldest I'll take care of them!

(The kids bounce out of the room only leaving the adults. Brooke elbows Jackson)

Jackson: I should start the steaks

Lucas: I'll help you

(Jackson and Lucas walk out of the room and outside to the grill)

Brooke: I have to get the other stuff ready

Peyton: Let me help you

Haley: I'll help too

Bevin: I'm going to go play with the kids since I don't have my own. Rach, can I take Adian with me?  
Rachel: Sure. thanks

Skillz: I'm getting a beer and heading out to make sure they make my steak bleed a little when it comes of the grill

Nathan: I'll join you

(Everyone leaves the living room and leaves only Mouth and Rachel sitting there)

Mouth: They did this on purpose you know that right?  
Rachel: Yeah I asked Brooke to get us alone tonight

Mouth: Why?  
Rachel: I need to talk to you Mouth… It's kind of important

Mouth: Ok, (not able to tell her no) Would you like to go for a walk? Dinner will be at least an hour it is always is when those guys are trying to grill and Brooke, Peyton and Haley are in the kitchen  
Rachel: Ok sure

(Mouth and Rachel get up and walk out of the house. They walk along the beach for a while before finding a cliff with rocks and sit on it)

Mouth: you look good

Rachel: You too

Mouth: How's Mark?  
Rachel: Hell if I know

Mouth: What?  
Rachel: I left him

Mouth: Why, you were so happy

Rachel: No I wasn't. I just pretended like I was because I thought that's the life I wanted to live

Mouth: (seeing the pain in her eyes) Rach, what happened?  
Rachel: A lot… He was an ass (starting to cry)  
Mouth: If he hurt you…

Rachel: It's over now I'm just glad to be away from him… There's something I have to tell you and it's not easy for me…

Mouth: It's about Adian isn't it?  
Rachel: How'd you know?  
Mouth: Rachel, I look at myself in the mirror every day. He has my eyes

Rachel: He looks just like you…  
Mouth: Well luckily he got your nose and soft facial features

Rachel: why aren't you yelling at me?  
Mouth: I'm waiting to hear your reasons before I react any way…  
Rachel: I'm sorry Mouth  
Mouth: I don't want to hear excuse Rach. You've always been full of them. I just want to know why

Rachel: Fair enough

Mouth: If you're not ready I'll wait but I'm not going to pretend that we're fine and happy and even friends right now. I want to know why you'd keep my son from me

Rachel: (tears running down her face) I had too

Mouth: Why?  
Rachel: He would have hurt him if he knew…

Mouth: Mark?  
Rachel: He was an asshole, Mouth. He hit me and abused me sexually. It was really bad

(Mouth wraps an arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder)

Mouth: You're safe now… Tell me about it, please…

Rachel: I don't know…  
Mouth: No judgment, Rach. Just be honest with me

Rachel: Ok (leaving her head on his shoulder so she didn't have to look him in the eyes)

(Rachel sits and tells Mouth about her horrible marriage and the abuse and how her parents helped her and how seeing Brooke and Peyton made her strong enough to come home and face him again. She didn't tell him that Adian was sick yet. She needed a few more minutes before she told him that. Plus she was sobbing uncontrollably and Mouth had tears in his eyes. He just sat there and held her until they were both able to talk again. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes)

Rachel: Thank you for protecting my son and I'm so sorry that happened to you. You should have called me I would have gotten you out of there…

Rachel: I was afraid you'd hate me for keeping Adian from you

Mouth: Rachel, I could never hate you. Don't you know that by now?  
Rachel: I've changed Mouth I really have

Mouth: I can see that  
Rachel: I'm trying to be a better person

Mouth: Rachel, you are a good person…

Rachel: Mouth, there's one more thing I have to tell you…

Mouth: Ok, what is it (feeling that he wasn't sure he could take anymore)  
Rachel: Adian's sick…

Mouth: What's the matter with him?  
Rachel: He has leukemia

Mouth: Cancer…

Rachel: Yes

Mouth: But he looks fine

Rachel: He just started chemo so his hair hasn't started falling out yet. I just found out a few weeks ago. At first I just took him home and held him and cried. My mom was actually really awesome. They come to visit once in a while and when she saw me she decided to stay for a few days. She told me I couldn't let my baby boy die without fighting for him and she went to the doctor's with me. She then told me I had to tell you. I wasn't going to but when I found out none of us was a match I knew I has to tell you, you might be his only hope now

Mouth: Hope for what?  
Rachel: He needs a bone marrow transplant.

Mouth: Oh…

Rachel: My parents and I aren't matches

Mouth: I'll get tested tomorrow

Rachel: (crying) Really, you don't even know him and I kept him from you

Mouth: I don't need to know him I already love him and it doesn't matter that you kept him from me he's sick and he needs both of his parents

Rachel: (looking at him softly) Thank you, Mouth

Mouth: No need to thank me… He's my son. You guys are going to come stay with me. Skillz moved in with Bevin so I have a two bedroom apartment to myself. You can stay there with me and we'll face this together

Rachel: But I have an apartment and job in New York  
Mouth: Rachel, let me help you! I'm sure we can get you a job here. Brooke has a clothing store, Peyton has a record company and Lucas has a night club. I'm sure one of those places could use some help. If not I'm sure I could get you a job at the TV station. Please… stay so I can get to know my son and I can help you through this, please

Rachel: (unable to resist Mouth, whispering) ok…

(Mouth sits there holding Rachel and she cries. She's crying because Mouth took it so well and she's crying because he wants to help her and she's crying because for the first time in years she feels safe in a man's arm… They just sit there for a while just being together)

------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, and Haley were sitting in the kitchen cooking and talking.)

Haley: So is the kid Mouth's?  
Brooke: Yeah and I hope she's telling him right now

Peyton: They've been gone a long time  
Bevin: I know and I hope they come back soon I'm starving

Haley: You're as bad as the kids

(Brooke grabs some chips and salsa and sits in out on the counter)

Bevin: Thanks

Brooke: no problem  
Haley: Why did she keep him from Mouth?  
Peyton: Her husband was an asshole

Haley: That bad?  
Bevin: What'd he do?  
Brooke: Beat the shit out of her

Haley: Oh my God!  
Bevin: Why'd she come back?  
Peyton: Adian has cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant

Haley: Wow!  
Bevin: I'll get tested

Peyton: I thought about it too but I can't because I'm pregnant

Haley: I can't either

Brooke: I never thought about it but I'll get tested too

Peyton: Maybe Lucas should get tested too

Lucas: (carrying Adian followed by the other guys) get tested for what?

Peyton: To be a bone marrow donor

Lucas: Who has cancer?  
Brooke: Adian

Skillz: So that's why she's back.  
Nathan: He's Mouth's kid isn't he?  
Bevin: Yeah

Jackson: I'll get tested. If it were Molly I'd want someone to try to help her if I couldn't

Skillz: We'll all get tested

Brooke: You guys are awesome. We'll tell Rachel when she gets back

(The front door opens and Rachel and Mouth walk in. They both look rough but no one says anything about it. Mouth walks over to Lucas and takes Adian out of his arms. He hugs the little boy and kisses him on the forehead)

Mouth: (looking at the gang) He's my son… I have a son (smiling ear to ear)  
Peyton: Rachel we told everyone about his cancer

Rachel: Oh, ok

Skillz: And we all goin' go get tested to see if we a match to save baby boy there

Rachel: (tearing up again) really?  
Lucas: really that's what friends are for

Haley: Peyton and I can't but will help you any other way we can

Rachel: thank you guys so much  
Mouth: Rachel's going to stay here with me and she needs a job so can anyone help her with that?  
Lucas: She can work at the club

Brooke: Or my store

Peyton: I need help too

Mouth: (smiling) see I told you

Rachel: You guys are amazing thank you

Nathan: Ok enough with the drama for one day. Let's eat already!

(Everyone laughs but agrees with Nathan. Brooke has set up a huge table out back so they all go outside to eat. Everyone's talking and Mouth hasn't let Adian down and now the small child is sleeping in his arms. It was a great feeling to have everyone back together and almost everyone happy. Even though Adian was sick Rachel and Mouth were somehow happy… Probably just to be together.)

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that this was Rachel and Mouth centered. I had to write it though because of the whole bring Rachel back… There will be more Leyton with some Dan interaction in the next chapter… Also all these blood tests are going to find more than just a match for Adian…

Please review and enjoy!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Helping out and surprise encounters **

(Peyton and Brooke were still trying to get their weddings settled and run their companies. Haley was trying to finish the school year. Lucas agreed to extend the movie and was trying to finish it by the wedding. Jackson was assigned another huge lawsuit which had him in New York and Nathan was left trying to take care of everyone, which was an odd role for him.

Lucas and Peyton had very little time together so what they did have they enjoyed. Ellie has spent the night with Jamie and Nathan was taking her to school so Peyton and Lucas decided to sleep in late. Peyton was still in bed and Lucas woke her with a soft kiss on the lips and a tray with breakfast on it)

Lucas: Good morning beautiful

Peyton: Morning handsome  
Lucas: What are you plans for today?  
Peyton: I have to call Meg… I was supposed to make a trip to LA but I don't think I'm going to now

Lucas: I didn't know that

Peyton: Yeah, I was holding off telling you

Lucas: Is everything ok?  
Peyton: Just music business but I think Meg can handle it and I'll have Mia come here for her help

Lucas: If you need to go then go honey  
Peyton: but Ellie was a mess last time I left her  
Lucas: She'll be fine

Peyton: Well what about you?

Lucas: I'll live

Peyton: I'll think about it.  
Lucas: What else are you doing today?  
Peyton: Having a dress fitting, going to the doctor, picking Ellie up and then coming home to make dinner

Lucas: You have an appointment today? You didn't tell me that!  
Peyton: I'm sure I did

Lucas: I would have remember that, Peyt

Peyton: Well it's no big deal

Lucas: Yes it is! I don't want you to go to those alone

Peyton: Well then get dressed because it's first thing this morning

Lucas: ok sounds good

Peyton: Have you thought anymore about Dan?  
Lucas: Where'd that come from?  
Peyton: He'll probably be at school today when I pick Ellie up that's all

Lucas: What do you think?  
Peyton: You're not going to like what I think

Lucas: That's funny because I'm pretty sure you're not going to like what I'm thinking

Peyton: What's that?  
Lucas: I'm thinking she should get to know him but slowly and supervised

Peyton: That's what I was thinking  
Lucas: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah…  
Lucas: Then it settled

Peyton: I guess so

Lucas: What time is your appointment?  
Peyton: 10:30

Lucas: (crawling into bed next to her) It's only 9

Peyton: Yeah so…

(Lucas doesn't say anything he just crashes his lips to hers. She smiles and they make out for a while. She pushes him off her.)

Peyton: I need a shower before we go  
Lucas: Fine

(Peyton gets up from the bed and heads down the hallway)

Peyton: (from the hall) aren't you coming…

(Lucas jumps up and runs down the hallway. He loves this side of Peyton and he loves that she's into shower sex. He knows it's the pregnancy but he doesn't care. As much as he can get he'll take. He loves being with her and enjoys that she's someone who loves sex. He knows that will change when the baby comes but he doesn't care right now because he's enjoying it while it lasts)

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Rachel was pacing back and forth in Mouth's apartment. They hadn't discussed their relationship or how they felt about each other they were just concerned with Adian and taking care of him. Mouth came out carrying the sweet child watching Rachel and wishing there was more he could do for her)

Mouth: Morning  
Rachel: Hey Mouth… How are you?  
Mouth: I'd be better if you'd stop pacing back and forth

Rachel: (stopping) Oh, I'm sorry. The doctor said she'd call this morning with the results of the test

Mouth: Pacing isn't going to make her call you any faster. Go shower and I'll make breakfast

Rachel: Thanks Mouth

(Rachel walks into the bathroom and Mouth hears the shower running. He puts Adian in his spinner and starts making breakfast. The phone rings. Mouth goes to answer it and Rachel comes running out of the bathroom forgetting to put anything on. She grabs the phone and answers it)

Rachel: Hello? (Pausing) Oh, I've been waiting for your call (pausing) you did! One of them was! That's great! (Pausing) Ok, perfect! Thank you so much we'll be there this afternoon. (Pausing) I'm sorry who was it? (Pausing) Really? That's interesting thank you. See you soon. (Hanging up the phone and smile) They found a match!  
Mouth: (staring at her, trying to control himself she's standing there naked) this is the best news ever! I'm so happy that Adian's going to get his transplant!

(Rachel walks over to hug him and he pulls away)

Mouth: Clothes Rach

Rachel: oh Mouth I'm so sorry I heard the phone ring and I was just so excited

Mouth: It's fine just go put something on

Rachel: Ok, sorry

(Rachel walks into the bedroom. Mouth thinks how she is killing him! She's so beautiful and then she walks out naked. God, too much for him! Rachel hears the shower running and laughs she knows that Mouth is taking a cold shower!)

----------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke is sitting in Peyton's office and she is extremely bitchy today. Everything Peyton says she snaps at her. Peyton has resorted to just doing her work and ignoring Brooke. Brooke gives her a dirty look and Peyton notices but just smiles at her)

Brooke :What the hell are you smiling at fat ass?!

Peyton: You're really going to call me fat ass?  
Brooke: Well you are I had to let your dress out again

Peyton: If it's too much work for you I'll just have someone else make it! I can't help that I'm pregnant plus I don't want to I love being pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby

Brooke: Whatever, you just wanted to make sure he married you this time  
Peyton: You're being a bitch Brooke!  
Brooke: No, I'm not. It's not my fault you can't handle the truth  
Peyton: get out of my office Brooke! (Starting to cry)  
Brooke: (tearing up as well) Oh, P. Sawyer I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! I'm bitchy and moody and I can't stand being in my own skin. Plus, I've been really sick lately

Peyton: Well you had all that blood work done to see if you were a match for Adian so maybe they'll figure it out

Brooke: I hope so. I'm sorry I was so mean to you

Peyton: its fine but you better be nicer because I'm pregnant and I can't handle it!  
Brooke: I am really sorry

Peyton: It's fine… I still love you

Brooke: thanks

(Brooke's cell phone starts to ring. Brooke looks at it)

Peyton: Are you going to answer it?  
Brooke: Yeah I guess so (answering the phone) Hello? (pausing) what the hell?! (pausing) Are you sure you got the right test? (pausing) no, ok… thank you. (Brooke hangs up the phone)  
Peyton: What's wrong?  
Brooke: That was the hospital

Peyton: And?  
Brooke: I'm not a match for Adian

Peyton: ok

Brooke: And apparently I'm pregnant!  
Peyton: (a shocked look on her face) What?!  
Brooke: (crying) I'm pregnant

Peyton: (walking over and wrapping her best friend in a hug)You're not happy about this?  
Brooke: (leaning on her shoulder) Oh, I am but Peyton what if Jackson isn't?  
Peyton: Honey, it's going to be fine. You're getting married and babies are amazing

Brooke: I'm scared  
Peyton: don't be. Call him and tell him!

Brooke: He'll be home this weekend I'll tell him then.

Peyton: (smiling) This is amazing Brooke. You're having a baby! You've never done that, this is your first baby

Brooke: Oh my god! What am I going to do? I'm having a baby!  
Peyton: We'll help you!

Brooke: Thanks P. Sawyer

Peyton: You're welcome. Now seriously get out of my office I have work to do  
Brooke: If I promise to sit here quietly can I stay and use the computer to Google baby stuff?  
Peyton: Fine but not one peep!  
Brooke: I cross my heart!

(Peyton smiles at her and walks back to her desk. She starts making phone calls. Brooke is googling baby sites smiling. She can't wait to have a baby. This is going to be an amazing experience and her baby will only be a few months younger than Peyton and Haley's. This is going to be an amazing time for all of them!)

-----------------------------------------------------

(Rachel is standing outside their door. She doesn't know how she's going to go in and tell them this. She just stands there staring. Finally she sits down on the porch because she can't bring herself to knock. They're the only ones who can save her son but will they? After sitting on the porch for about a ½ hour the front door opens and Nathan walks out to sit next to her. Rachel looks at him and smiles. He smiles back. Nathan puts his arm around her and gives her a tight squeeze)

Nathan: I had lunch with Haley and we talked about it. I'll be his donor.

Rachel: How'd you know?  
Nathan: The hospital called me and told me I was the only match out of the gang

Rachel: It's going to be painful

Nathan: I was pushed through a glass window I think I can handle it

Rachel: And Haley?  
Nathan: She's all for it

Rachel: (hugging him) Thank you so much…. You don't know how much this means to us

Nathan: If it were Jamie…  
Rachel: I'm going to go tell Mouth

Nathan: Ok

Rachel: Thank you Nathan  
Nathan: You're welcome, It's my pleasure

(Rachel hugs him again and walks way with a smile on her face. She was a complete and total bitch to them in high school and now they were going to save her baby's life. She was lucky to know these people and she was even more lucky that they were going to save her baby boy's life)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton, Lucas and Ellie were sitting in the local diner. Peyton was too tried to cook so they decided to go out for dinner. Lucas was on the phone with Julian and Peyton and Ellie were coloring. Peyton rolled her eyes and Lucas mouths his apologizes. She rolls her eyes again. The strain of being so busy was getting to them. They needed a vacation but there wasn't any time for that. Ellie looks at her mommy and smiles. The one thing that can always break Peyton's bad mood is her baby girl's smile)

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: What baby girl?  
Ellie: How come daddy is always on the phone with Julian?  
Peyton: They are making a movie so they have to talk a lot

Ellie: Is that movie ever going to be over?  
Peyton: Before the wedding

Ellie: After that can we go on a trip?  
Peyton: Where to you want to go?  
Ellie: I don't care anywhere with you and daddy

Peyton: We'll see

Lucas: (hanging up the phone) I'm so sorry about that my beautiful blondies

Peyton: It's ok

Ellie: Yeah, I guess if mommy says so it's ok

Lucas: What's wrong with my baby girl?  
Ellie: You are just so busy all the time

Lucas: I can't help it baby I'm making a lot of money for our family

Ellie: Can we go on a trip then?  
Lucas: Sure I guess so  
Ellie: Yes!

Lucas: So we have a baby coming and we have no nursery and no name… What do you girls think about that?  
Peyton: We need to get the nursery done and I know a secret but I can't tell you right now!  
Ellie: That's not fair!  
Peyton: Sorry

Ellie: I think my baby brother should have an "e" name

Lucas: Why?  
Ellie: because my name is Elizabeth and so our baby should have an "e" name so we can match…

Lucas: Good plan

Peyton: He needs to have Keith in his name somewhere

Lucas: (looking shocked) Peyt…

Peyton: Baby he meant the world to you and without him you wouldn't be the man you are today

Lucas: (reaching over and squeezing her hand) Thanks baby

Peyton: My pleasure

Lucas: Let's make Keith his middle name

Peyton: Ok, blank Keith Scott… So we need a first name then, El do you have any ideas?

(Ellie is distracted by the man who just walked into the diner. It was Dan and he sat down at the counter by himself. He ordered a cup of coffee and started looking at the menu. Ellie gets a sad look on her face)

Ellie: Mommy, no one should have to eat dinner alone… Can't we invite Grandpa Dan to eat supper with us?

(Peyton looks at Lucas. They had just agreed early this morning to take it slow… Maybe this was the first step)

Lucas: Sure why don't you go ask him if he's like to join us

Ellie: Really?  
Lucas: Really

(Peyton slides out of the booth and joins Lucas' side. Ellie slides out and runs over to Dan)

Ellie: Grandpa Dan!  
Dan: (Shocked) Ellie Bean what are you doing here?

Ellie: Same as you silly eating dinner

Dan: With who?  
Ellie: Mommy and daddy. They said I could come over and invite you to join us

Dan: I don't think that's such a good idea Ellie Bean

Ellie: Please Grandpa. We haven't ordered yet and daddy said it was ok

Dan: (Grabbing his cup of coffee and sighing) Ok, I'll join you  
Ellie: Yes!

(Dan gets off the stool and Ellie grabs his hand. They walk over to join Peyton and Lucas at the table. Ellie slides in and Dan sits next to her. Everyone sits quietly for a few minutes and the waiter comes over and they all order. Ellie looks at all the adults and she needs to figure out a way to get them to talk to each other)

Ellie: Daddy's making a movie

Dan: I heard that. How's it going Lucas?  
Lucas: Fine

Peyton: Luke, it's going better than fine… (grabbing his hand under the table and smiling at him)  
Lucas: We've extended the movie… We're going to add some of the last four years and I've written another book…

Dan: That's great! Are you going to coach the Ravens this year?  
Lucas: Nathan, Skillz and I are going to do it together

Dan: I'm glad that you two work past my being an ass and keeping you apart and became real brothers

Lucas: Me too

(They all sat again quiet)

Ellie: Grandpa, mommy had a record company and she doing a big benefit in October to help bring life back into TRIC. She was really famous in LA. She was even in Rolling Stone Magazine

Dan: It's good to see you're so successful, Peyton  
Peyton: thank you but my biggest success is the little girl sitting next to you…

Dan: (looking at Ellie and smiling) She amazing

Ellie: Did you know that I once broke my arm?  
Dan: No, I didn't. Did it hurt?  
Ellie: Yes but mommy took care of me. Mommy always takes care of me. She's the best

Dan: I bet she is

Ellie: Do you know that our baby is a boy?  
Dan: I think I had heard that

Ellie: Maybe you can come to my mommy and daddy's wedding

Dan: I don't know about that Ellie  
Ellie: Mommy, can we invite Grandpa Dan to the wedding?  
Peyton: Oh honey…

Lucas: If he's not busy and would like to come and thinks that's a good idea then sure he can be invited

(Peyton gives him a funny look and he gives her the 'I can't tell Ellie no look')

Dan: I'm not sure I'll be in town but I'll see  
Ellie: Ok, we're trying to think of a name for our baby

Dan: Do you have any ideas?  
Ellie: I think he should have an "e" because my name starts with an "e" so we should both start with e's.  
Dan: That's a great idea

Ellie: His middle name is going to be Keith like Uncle Keith

(Everyone stiffens when she says that.)

Ellie: (noticing the sad looks on their faces) Did I do something wrong, mommy?  
Peyton: No, baby girl not at all

Ellie: (Smiling) Ok

Dan: So are you planning to stay in Tree Hill now?  
Peyton: Of course! This is our home

Dan: I didn't know because of your businesses in LA

Peyton: Nope, I'm a Tree Hill society wife now!

Lucas: (laughing) I don't think you're a society wife because I'm only the couch for the basketball team

Peyton: Did I forget to tell you that the Tom, the athletic director, called me and asked me if I started planning the opening season basketball party yet?  
Lucas: He always does that

Peyton: He said now that you have a wife, which I told him I hadn't taken on that roll yet and he said that was just a formality; it's my job to throw all the parties for the basketball team

Dan: (smiling) Didn't you two hook up at one of the basketball parties at my house?  
Lucas: (smiling) No she ran scared  
Peyton: Whatever!  
Dan: I really am glad to see you two finally happy. Lucas has always been in love with you. I knew that from a distance

Peyton: I love him too

Dan: Oh I know… I used to see it in your eyes when Nathan was being an ass about him

Peyton: (looking shocked) You did?  
Dan: I know it's hard for you to believe that I noticed other things besides basketball but I did!  
Lucas: Interesting  
Dan: I guess so

Ellie: Grandpa Dan would you like to come over tomorrow for a tea party? I don't have school and mommy has to work and I'm sick of going to work with her every day

Peyton: Ellie you love the music business

Ellie: Not without any artists mommy! We need some bands!

(Peyton laughs)

Lucas: I'm sure Grandpa Dan is too busy to come over for a tea party tomorrow

Dan: I am but you hang out a TRIC with your mom all day, right?  
Ellie: Yes

Dan: If it's ok with your mom I bet I have time to bring a pizza and have lunch with you at TRIC

Ellie: We'll be upstairs at Red Bedroom Records so you'd have to come up there. Mommy, can we have pizza with Grandpa Dan tomorrow?  
Peyton: Sure, I think that would be fine

Ellie: Ok, thanks mommy!

Peyton: You're welcome

(Their waiter brings their dinner and everyone starts eating. They make small talk and Ellie and Peyton share an ice cream sundae. Dan smiles as he watches his son's family. Lucas insists on buying Dan's dinner. He felt it was the right thing to do. Dan thanks him. Peyton stands up and Dan notices for the first time her little bump)

Dan: I didn't realize before you were showing  
Peyton: (rubbing her stomach) Yeah it just popped up and he's starting to move a little bit. Not much but I can sort of feel it

Dan: Really?  
Peyton: Yeah, he's working up his muscles right now

(Without even thinking she grabs Dan's hands and places it on her stomach. He feels the baby kick)

Dan: Wow, that's amazing

(Lucas looks at the smile on his father's face and Peyton notices the look on his)

Lucas: It is… I missed all that the first time

Peyton: Luke, we aren't going to go there

Dan: You can't take it back but you have to do your best to make amends

Lucas: I guess so

Peyton: Well there's a little girl who needs a bath and to head to bed so we better get going

Dan: Thank you for inviting me to join you for dinner

Ellie: You're welcome and I can't wait for lunch tomorrow

Dan: Me either… (looking at Lucas) Thanks, Lucas…

Lucas: you're welcome  
Dan: And thank you Peyton for allowing me to feel my grandson

Peyton: You're welcome

(Dan walks out of the diner and heads one way. Peyton, Lucas and Ellie head the other way)

Peyton: (leaning up and kissing Lucas on the check) I'm proud of you

Lucas: Why?  
Peyton: Because you were the bigger man tonight and look at the smile on our daughter's face

Lucas: I know and he wasn't that bad was he?  
Peyton: Not at all. He was really great actually

Lucas: Just be careful tomorrow having lunch with him

Peyton: we'll be fine

Ellie: Thank you daddy!  
Lucas: For what?  
Ellie: Letting me have dinner with my grandpa. I know you don't like him but he was nice tonight

Lucas: He was and you're welcome

Ellie: You're the best daddy in the world

Lucas: And you're the best daughter in the world

Peyton: Hey what about me?  
Lucas: You're the best everything in the world…

Peyton: (kissing him again) And so are you

Ellie: Let's go home! I want my daddy to read to me and my mommy to fall asleep listening to daddy read  
Peyton: I don't do that!  
Ellie: Yes you do mommy!

(They all laughing and Lucas picks Ellie up and puts her on his shoulders. He grabs Peyton's hand and they walk home. Peyton is so proud of Lucas for being kind to his father tonight and allowing him time with their daughter. That wasn't easy for him and yet he still did it. He truly was an amazing man and she loved him! She knew she was the luckiest woman in the world to have a man like him in love with her.)

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kind of fluff I think I don't know… I'm not sure I like this chapter but it's was more of an informational chapter… Like Adian's match, Brooke's new and a little Leyton/Dan interaction.

Let me know what you think… I may skip some time in the next chapter… I'm not sure yet… Either this one or the next one. We still don't know who's paying for the Leyton/Brackson weddings and that needs to be discovered and we still need to have those weddings… I can't decide if the weddings are going to be the end of this story of the birth of the Leyton/Naley babies… Ok just rambling…

Please Review! I love them and then keep me going. They also help me to look at things differently with your suggestions!


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I haven't been feeling this story that much. I'm having a hard time with it. This chapter is going to focus on Aidan and his transplant and some small talk then I'm going to jump to the wedding… There probably will only be a few more chapters. I have another idea for a story but I'm not sure yet… I'll let you know if I start it. Thanks for being patience with me and I'll try to update faster! **

**Chapter 52: Transplants and hormones**

(Everyone was shocked that Nathan was a match for Aidan. Everyone was also surprised that Haley wasn't being a bitch about Nathan being his donor. Nathan had his first bone marrow aspiration. He was nervous but it went well. It hurt like hell though. His hip was so sore. Everyone was meeting and Naley's for dinner. They just wanted to spend the time together. Nathan had an appointment every other day for two weeks. They were hoping to collect enough bone marrow for two transplants if needed.

Brooke hadn't told Jackson she was pregnant and was planning on springing it on him at their little get together. She thought it would be better that way.

The sexual tension between Rachel and Mouth was increasing but they refused to talk about it. They just kept putting Aidan and his care first.

Of course Skillz was Skillz and Bevin was Bevin.

Peyton and Brooke had met once again with the wedding planner and they were very curious as to who was paying for their weddings. It was starting to tick them off. They were trying to discover a way to figure it out.

Lucas let Dan take Ellie to the park after school and was going to meet them at Naley's. Peyton was relieved to have a little break because since the extension of the movie Lucas has been around even less. She's starting to resent him and she hates it. She knows she can handle taking care of Ellie she did it for four years but she wanted them to be together and have family time. Lucas was working late nights so the movie would be finish. What he doesn't realize is that Peyton would rather have him work 9 to 5 and more days then the 12-14 hours he's pulling now.

Nathan was laying on the couch, Peyton picks up his legs and plops down letting is legs rest on hers. He smiles at her and she smiles at him)

Peyton: How are you feeling?

Nathan: Like shit. My hip hurts so much!  
Peyton: You're doing a great thing Nathan

Nathan: I just hope it works

Peyton: Me too  
Nathan: Where's your other half?  
Peyton: (sarcastically) With Julian his new boyfriend!

Nathan: Oh, that doesn't sound good!  
Peyton: It's fine

Nathan: What's up P. Sawyer?  
Peyton: I'm just really stressed out right now… My life has never been this complicated and I feel all alone

Nathan: We're here for you

Peyton: I know I just wish Luke was around more

Nathan: So tell him that!  
Peyton: I can't. He's so happy about this movie and I just thought we'd have more time together and life's stressing me out right now!  
Nathan: How can I help, Peyt?

Peyton: Just listening helps

Nathan: I'm always here for you  
Peyton: I know and I'm grateful for that, thanks

Nathan: Where's my beautiful goddaughter

Peyton: With her grandfather

Nathan: What?!  
Peyton: isn't Jamie with him today?  
Nathan: Yes, but when did you guys start letting him see Ellie

Peyton: After he took her home when Lucas forgot her

Nathan: How's it going?  
Peyton: Good, we had dinner with him a few days ago

Nathan: And Luke's ok with all of this?  
Peyton: It was pretty much his idea… He doesn't want to keep Dan from Ellie and Ellie wants to be around her grandpa

Nathan: That's smart

(The front door flies open and Ellie and Jamie come running in followed by Dan. Peyton gets up and grabs her daughter and swings her around. Her blonde ponytail swatting Peyton in the face)

Peyton: Hey baby girl!  
Ellie: Hi Mommy! Grandpa Dan took us for ice cream

Peyton: I can see that… It's all over your face

Ellie: Can I go to Grandpa Dan's next week with Jamie?  
Peyton: Sure

Ellie: (shouting) Grandpa I can go!  
Dan: (walking into the room) Ok, I'll call you Peyton when I'm picking up Jamie next week

Peyton: Ok, sounds great. Thanks for getting her today

Dan: No problem. You looked like you could use a peaceful afternoon

Peyton: I was with whiny here (pointing to Nathan) so it wasn't too peaceful

Dan: (laughing) Well anytime

Peyton: Thanks

Dan: I should get going kids. I'll see you next week

(Peyton puts Ellie down and she runs over to Dan)

Ellie: (hugging him and kissing him on the check) Thanks Grandpa Dan… (whispering) I love you

Dan: I love you too Ellie Bean and I'll see you next week

Ellie: Ok

(Jamie hugs his grandfather too and then Dan leaves. The kids run upstairs to play with Chester. The door opens and Brooke, Jackson and Molly walk in. Molly heads right up to Jamie's room to play. Brooke and Jackson join Peyton and Nathan in the living room)

Brooke: Rachel called. Aidan's not handling chemo too well so they aren't coming over, I sent a pizza to their house from all of us

Nathan: He's going to get better soon

Brooke: I hope so  
Nathan: Skillz and Bevin went to New York for some spicy loving he called it so they won't be here either

Peyton: So much for our little dinner party

Brooke: No, this is perfect the original gang together…

Peyton: Luke won't be here! (looking kind of sad)  
Brooke: Where the hell is he?  
Nathan: He's cheating on Peyton!

(This makes Peyton smile remember her comment from early)

Brooke: (looking shocked) what the hell are you talking about?! I'm going to kill him! Who is it?

Nathan: (Smiling) Julian….

(Peyton starts laughing and Brooke throws a pillow at the pair)

Brooke: He's just trying to finish it so he can spend more time with you

Peyton: I know I'm just hormonal because of being pregnant and normally this wouldn't bother me at all but now it's twice as bad!  
Nathan: Great with the three of you pregnant us guys don't stand a chance

Jackson: (mouth dropping) Three?  
Nathan: Oops! Was I not supposed to say anything?  
Peyton: Real smooth slick!  
Jackson: (looking at Brooke) Are… you… pregnant?  
Brooke: (looking away from his burning gaze) Yeah…  
Jackson: (jumping up and hugging her) Oh baby this is wonderful news. Why didn't you tell me? (looking confused not mad but hurt)  
Brooke: I was scared that you weren't ready to have a baby yet. It just happened

Jackson: (grabbing her hand) Let's go outside and talk about this

Peyton: Then how am I supposed to listen?  
Jackson: You're not that's the point

Peyton: Fine!

(Jackson and Brooke walk out to the backyard. They each sit on a swing on Jamie's swing set. Brooke looks at Jackson he has a small smile on his face)

Jackson: Pregnant?  
Brooke: Yeah, I can tell you're not happy!  
Jackson: (Looking at her) I am too happy! This is amazing. I can't believe you are having my baby! I'm just surprised and I don't understand why you didn't tell me

Brooke: I was waiting until you got home

Jackson: I've been home for 1 ½ days now

Brooke: I was scared you wouldn't be happy. We haven't really talked about this

Jackson: Please Brooke you've wanted a baby since we started dating. I'm glad we're having a baby  
Brooke: Before we're married?  
Jackson: We'll be married in a few months

Brooke: (smiling at him) I love you!  
Jackson: I love you too but from now on tell me things!  
Brooke: I will I'm sorry

Jackson: Don't be sorry just trust in our love for each other

Brooke: Ok (leaning over and kissing him)

(The backdoor opens and Molly comes running out)

Molly: Mommy, daddy Aunt Peyton said that Aunt Haley is picking up pizza

Brooke: Great

Jackson: Mol, come over here and sit on my lap

Molly: Can I sit on Mommy's lap?  
Brooke: (smiling) Sure baby girl come here

(Molly goes and jumps on Brooke's lap)

Jackson: Hey be careful  
Molly: Why daddy?

Brooke: We have something to tell you

Molly: What is it?  
Jackson: We're having a baby!  
Molly: Who is having a baby?  
Brooke: I am

Molly: I'm going to be a big sister?  
Brooke: Yeah, what do you think?  
Molly: I can't wait to tell Ellie! This is great!  
Jackson: Are you sure honey?  
Molly: Yeah, let's go tell our family!  
Brooke: Ok (Smiling) Let's go

(Brooke, Jackson, and Molly walk into the house and join their friends in the living room. Molly runs upstairs to tell Jamie and Ellie about her new baby. Brooke notices that Peyton looks really sad. Brooke walks over and sits next to her)

Brooke: What's the matter, P. Sawyer almost Scott

Peyton: The other half!  
Brooke: What?  
Peyton: Nothing, I'm going to go check on Ellie Bean

Brooke: (looking sad) Ok

(Peyton gets up and walks upstairs. Brooke looks at Nathan)

Brooke: I'm worried about her… she's starting to get all emo again  
Nathan: She's just flipping out because she's pregnant and once again she's doing it alone. Lucas can be an ass!

Brooke: Huh?  
Nathan: Lucas' extension of the film is causing so much stress on Peyton. She's tired, the nursery isn't done and the baby is putting a lot of strain on her body. You can just tell she's so tired

Brooke: She really hasn't said much to me

Nathan: We're all busy.

Brooke: But I'm her best friend

Nathan: So am I and she's been talking to me

Brooke: Well I'm going to go call Broody and tell him if he wants to walk down the aisle in a few months he better come and spend some time with Peyton  
Nathan: I tried but his too busy

Brooke: He better make time!

(Brooke gets up and walks out of the room. Nathan rolls his eyes at Jackson)

Jackson: That's my girl

Nathan: She's feisty

Jackson: That's what I love about her!  
Nathan: I'm sorry I spilled the beans about the baby

Jackson: No harm no foul

Nathan: Thanks man. Want to go shoot hopes

Jackson: Sure

(Nathan and Jackson head outside to play basketball. Brooke is bitching at Lucas over the phone and Peyton comes back downstairs and sits in the living room, she's kind of in a emo mood! She just wanted to spend time with Lucas!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The front door to Haley and Nathan's house open and Haley walks in carrying and ton of pizza boxes. Peyton is asleep on the couch, the kids are playing the Wii with Nathan and Brooke and Jackson are watching. Nathan jumps up and takes the boxes from Haley)

Haley: Where's Lucas?  
Brooke: (looking pissed off) working!  
Haley: Ok… what's with the attitude?  
Brooke: Peyton's not dealing too well with all of this and he needs to be here for her

Haley: She was fine yesterday  
Brooke: Well she's not today

Haley: oh…

(The front door opens again. Lucas walks in)

Lucas: did I miss dinner?  
Ellie: (dropping her Wii remote and running over to jump in his arms) No, Aunt Haley just got here. I've missed you

Lucas: I miss you too princess. I'm sorry I've been working so much

Ellie: It's ok, mommy said that it's because you're making a great movie

Lucas: (looking at his sleeping fiancé on the couch) Well I told Julian we'd have to slow down production because I needed to spend more time with my girls!  
Brooke: It's about time!  
Lucas: Always a comment from the peanut gallery

Brooke: She's really sad today Luke

Lucas: How am I supposed to know that? When I call her she puts on her happy voice like everything's ok. I can't read minds

Brooke: You should try!  
Haley: ok, Brooke lay of Luke.

(Peyton stirs on the couch)

Peyton: Is dinner here yet?  
Haley: Sure is but your dessert is too  
Peyton: (Smiling) Peanut Butter Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream?  
Lucas: (handing her a tub of ice cream) That and more!

(Peyton jumps off the couch and hugs Lucas. Her face goes from sad to excited in 2 seconds. She kisses him and he kisses her back)

Ellie: gross mommy! Stop kissing daddy!  
Peyton: No, mommy needed that kiss from daddy

Ellie: I'm hungry

Peyton: Pizza's in the kitchen

Brooke: Come on Ellie Bean we'll help you let's give daddy and mommy a minute alone

(Brooke, Molly, Jamie, Ellie, Haley, and Jackson walk out of the room. Lucas grabs Peyton and kisses her again)

Lucas: Hey baby!  
Peyton: Hi

Lucas: So I hear you're bitching about me…

Peyton: I'm not bitching…

Lucas: If the late night filming is bothering you why didn't you just talk to me?  
Peyton: What was I supposed to say? Luke, I'm jealous of your dreams and I want you to put it on hold?  
Lucas: (Smiling) You're my dream Peyt and if you're unhappy then I want you to tell me. I don't want you to feel alone and I know you've been handling this pregnancy day to day by yourself and I'm sorry. Julian and I are going to slow the filming down so I can spend more time with you

Peyton: No, I want you to get it done

Lucas: Baby you can't have it both ways  
Peyton: I know I'm sorry, Luke. We haven't registered for our wedding and we haven't done the nursery and I'm tired and I haven't been feeling really well lately and I just…

Lucas: Peyt, you're not feeling well?  
Peyton: (looking down) No, I've been kind of sick lately

Lucas: Is everything ok?  
Peyton: I think so…

Lucas: Should you go to the doctor?  
Peyton: No, ever pregnancy is different. I'm just tired

Lucas; How'd it go with Dan today?  
Peyton: They had fun. He bought her ice cream. I told her she could go to his house next week with Jamie is that ok?  
Lucas: I guess so… Um, listen… Julian is going to LA for the rest of the week… I was hoping tomorrow we could go shopping and get the nursery done. What do you think?  
Peyton: (smiling) Really Luke?  
Lucas: Yep, Brooke and I cleared our schedules

Peyton: That would be great! Thanks, Luke

Lucas: You're welcome, baby and talk to me ok?  
Peyton: ok

Lucas: I love you

Peyton: Love you too now let's go eat! I'm starving

(Lucas laughs at her and grabs her hand as they walk into the kitchen to grab some pizza and head outside to sit with their friends. Peyton felt so much better that they were spending some time together. She needed some Lucas time and she was hoping to get even more later tonight. She just missed him!)

-------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the floor looking around the empty room that is going to be transformed into their nursery. Peyton has her head leaning against Lucas' shoulder and they fingers and entwined. Lucas kisses Peyton on the top of her head and she leans up to kiss him.)

Lucas: What are you thinking for this room?  
Peyton: Basketball of course

Lucas: He's just a baby

Peyton: So what… He needs to know now that he's going to be a basketball star

Lucas: What if he has HCM?  
Peyton: Then he'll play 15 minutes a gme like his daddy did

Lucas: You ok with that?  
Peyton: I'm fine I'm more worried about you

Lucas: He's going to have it you know that right

Peyton: No we don't! What if we have 2 more kids and they have it and he doesn't

Lucas: 50% Peyt

Peyton: He'll be fine baby

Lucas: Ok, so basketball huh?  
Peyton: Yeah

Lucas: Ok, you going to paint something

Peyton: How about the river court on the wall

Lucas: Really? That might be kind of scary

Peyton: ok, we'll find something

Lucas: I'd like to find something right now

Peyton: Well go get the computer we can shop on line

Lucas: (laughing) Baby, that's not what I was talking about

Peyton: Lucas Eugene Scott!  
Lucas: It's been a long time…  
Peyton: Oh I know

Lucas: And Ellie's asleep

Peyton: I know  
Lucas: And I can be really quiet

Peyton: I know so are you going to kiss me or not?  
Lucas: I'm dying too

(Lucas leans down and kisses Peyton on the lips. She works her way onto her back and then pulls him with her. He lays next to her and continues to kiss her. She opens her mouth and he slips his tongue into her mouth. She has the cutest little baby bump and Lucas didn't want to hurt her.)

Lucas: I'm worried about you and the baby  
Peyton: It's ok to have sex Lucas

Lucas: You on top?  
Peyton: Probably better

Lucas: Ok

Peyton: I'm tired so this is going to have to be a quickie

Lucas: Um… honey we don't have to do this tonight

Peyton: The hell we don't! I've been thinking about it since you walked into Naley's I just don't need you to be all sweet and sexy! I just need you to be down and dirty!  
Lucas: Holy shit, Peyt! What happened to my slow moving woman

Peyton: You knocked her up! Now get to work!  
Lucas: (Laughing) Ok, ok

(Lucas makes sure he touches her in all the right places exciting her faster then he usually does, which in return excites him. Clothes go flying and the next thing they know Peyton is laying there naked. Lucas looks at Peyton lying next to him. He smiles at her and then crashes his lips to hers. Then he moves his mouth down her body to her stomach and he kisses the baby. He doesn't stop there though… Sex is going to be too hard on his sick, tired fiancé so he decides to give her what she wants and then take a cold shower later. He moves his head down to right below her stomach and pushes her legs apart with his hand. He then explores her with his mouth)

Peyton: Oh, God Lucas are you trying to kill me?!  
Lucas: (removing his head for a minute) No baby I'm just trying to please you without all the work for you

Peyton: You are so good to me

Lucas: I'm trying

(Lucas goes back to work and he works fast and Peyton is groaning and moaning in pleasure. It has been too long since they were intmate and it was what she needed more than anything. She felt bad that it was all about her but when she hit her climax she didn't' care. She was excited and it felt so good. She moans one more time and her body shakes and Lucas removes his head and smiles at her… she smiles back)

Peyton: Oh thank you baby  
Lucas: You're welcome

Peyton: You're turn

Lucas: I'll just go take care of it in the shower

Peyton: That's not fair

Lucas: It was all about you tonight baby

Peyton: I could use a hot shower too…. (Smiling at him)  
Lucas: Ok, ok let's go together baby  
Peyton: And I'm so going to take care of you  
Lucas: (grinning) I can't wait

(Lucas helps his pregnant fiancé off the floor and they head down the hallway to the bathroom. Peyton didn't even bother to get dressed. She was so glad that Lucas was with her and they were going to do the nursery. She wanted to make sure he was feeling as good as she was… she loves him so much and she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Peyton Scott… She smiles at Lucas as they enter the shower and he smiles back at her then her head disappears to his southern region and he began to moan in pleasure. He was more than glad he decided to come home… He missed his girls and he needed them… He vowed right then and there he would never put his girls on the back burner again)

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it sucks…. Sappy wedding coming up in the next couple of posts…. We're also going to find out who is paying for the wedding… It's probably going to be a surprise. We're also going to see how Aidan's doing and find out if Brooke is having a boy or a girl…. I'll try to update again before the weekend. I'm not sure if I'll be able too but I'll try! Thanks for reading and review… Also if you'd like to see something happen let me know… Suggestions are always welcomed can't promise I'll write them all in but I always consider them!


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Countdown to the big day**

(It was finally summer in Tree Hill and the kids were out of school. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley hated it because it was so hot and they were miserably pregnant. Peyton still wasn't feeling that great and had some blood work ran to find out what was wrong. She found out she had mono and was anemic so she decided not to tell Lucas because he was worried enough as it was and she could fix it with some rest and iron shots once a week from the doctor.

Brooke, being in the first trimester of her pregnancy couldn't even get out of bed before noon without throwing up and Jackson wasn't much help since he was laughing at her all the time. She was so moody all he could do was laugh. If he didn't he thought he might cry. Brooke knew she was being a bitch but she couldn't help it. She just was too emotional and she was gaining weight fast which she hated because Peyton didn't gain weight fast and she hated her for that.

The two girls were meeting at the River Court with Margie to talk about the wedding. Neither really wanted to because it was so hot. Peyton was still in bed and all she has on was a pair of Lucas' boxers and a sports bra, her big bulge sticking out. Lucas thought she looked beautiful she thought she looked fat. She wasn't happy when he commented on how cute she looked. She was also tired and needed to have her weekly iron shot. Lucas was feeling frisky but Peyton just wasn't. Lucas leaned over her in bed and placed a row of kisses down her neck and she hit him. He tries again and she pushes him off)

Lucas: Good morning to you too, wifey!  
Peyton: Listen dear! It's like 100 degrees in here and I'm hotter than hell!  
Lucas: That you are

Peyton: I'm not amused, Luke! If you ever want to have sex again you'll get our air conditioner fixed before I get home tonight!  
Lucas: I'm working on it but they're busy with others people's problems, Peyt

Peyton: Didn't you tell them that I'm pregnant!  
Lucas: Yes dear I did three times!  
Peyton: They didn't care?  
Lucas: Yes dear they did but…

Peyton: no buts Luke it's hot in here!

Lucas: If they can't fix it today baby, I'll go and get a window one for our room, ok?  
Peyton: (smiling at him) Ok, thanks

(their bedroom door flies open and Ellie comes bouncing in)

Ellie: Daddy, it's hot in our house today!  
Peyton: (Smiling) See and she's not even pregnant

Lucas: I'll call them again, ok  
Peyton: Thank you  
Ellie: (examining Peyton's belly as she jumps on the bed) Mommy, your belly's big now so is the baby coming soon?  
Peyton: Not for a few more months honey….

Ellie: (looking sad) Ok

(Ellie lays her head on Peyton's baby bump and then places her hand on it. She kisses it lightly and starts talking to her little brother)

Ellie: Hello little brother. How are you today? Mommy and daddy still haven't done your nursery or picked out a name for you…. Daddy keeps telling mommy he will get it done but he doesn't. They bought all the stuff and it's going to be really cool I helped them pick it out. Maybe when dad's stupid movie is over we'll get everything ready for you. I hope you come soon because you make mommy tired and she can't play with me as much as she used too…  
Peyton: ouch! (grabbing her stomach)  
Lucas: What's the matter?

Peyton: Ellie, keep talking to him  
Ellie: But you're in pain

Peyton: No, talk to him El

Ellie: (looking confused but doing what her mom said) I want to help them pick out your name but we haven't done it yet. I know, I know parents! We have really cool parents though. Mommy's job is more exciting then daddy's job and Aunt Brooke is amazing! She's the coolest

Peyton: Oh….

Lucas: What the hell, Peyton?!  
Peyton: Lucas, watch your mouth in front of our daughter and son! (taking Ellie's hand) Here Ellie put your head right there and talk to him some more

Ellie: (doing it) Um… today we're meeting with the wedding planner because mommy and daddy are getting married pretty soon. We both get to be in the wedding and we both have to wear a dress… He, he, he you'll be inside mommy and she's wearing a dress so that means you are too… (the baby kicks Peyton and Ellie feels it) What was that mommy?  
Peyton: (smiling) That's your little brother and he's listening to you and when you're talking to him he's kicking mommy to let her know he's listening to you

Lucas: He's kicking?  
Peyton: Just when Ellie's around…

Lucas: Why didn't you tell me?  
Peyton: I don't know it slipped my mind I guess, but he's been doing it every morning while Ellie's having her little chats with him. I haven't been able to feel it with my hands until this morning. It's funny it's like he knows Ellie's his sister and wants to play with her!  
Ellie: (kissing her mommy stomach and grabbing her daddy's hand) Here daddy I'll talk to him some more...

(Lucas places his hand on Peyton's stomach and waits to feel his son)

Ellie: I think mommy should take us to the bookstore today because I'm out of books to read you. We also need some new music but Mia's coming to town in a few days so she should record something while she's here and I can play that for you

(The baby kicks again)

Lucas: That is amazing…  
Peyton: I know every morning and I'd feel outside for it but I couldn't feel it but today I realized it was harder so I thought Ellie and you would be able to feel it

Ellie: I'm glad he likes me already  
Peyton: Of course he likes you he loves you because you are his big sister

Lucas: Ellie, how about you and me go make breakfast while mommy and your brother go take a shower?  
Ellie: Ok, daddy

(Ellie and Lucas get up and walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Peyton walks down the hall to the bathroom. Ellie is happily mixing pancake batter while Lucas is frying bacon. Molly and Brooke walk in through the front door)

Brooke: (from the doorway) Hello?  
Lucas: In the kitchen

(Brooke and Molly walk into the kitchen. Brooke sits in a chair and Lucas helps Molly to sit on the counter next to Molly)

Ellie: Hey Mol

Molly: Hey Ellie.  
Lucas: What are you guys doing?  
Brooke: (looking irritated) We have an appointment today we're here to pick the girls up

Lucas: Aren't you cheerful today

Brooke: I'm sorry I'm just so blah!

Lucas: Yeah well Peyton's the same way. She is tired and crabby and I just don't know what to do with her

Brooke: Well at least she has a reason I'm just pregnant

Lucas: (looking confused) What are you talking about?  
Brooke: Oh, she didn't tell you?  
Lucas: Obviously not! What's going on Brooke?  
Brooke: She has mono and is anemic

Lucas: What?!  
Brooke: That's why she so tired Lucas. All the stress got to her and she got sick  
Lucas: She didn't mention any of that to me

Brooke: She probably didn't want you to worry  
Lucas: God, she never does what is best for her!  
Brooke: can you blame her she's trying to keep it together and not very well may I add!  
Lucas: I'm not filming as much and I'm trying harder to be here for her but I still need to work on the movie

Brooke: Well try harder!

Peyton: (walking into the room) Hey Brooke! (noticing the upset faces) What's up?  
Lucas: Why didn't you tell me you had mono and were anemic?  
Peyton: (giving Brooke a dirty look) Thanks a lot big mouth!

Brooke: The doctor told you that you needed to spend more time in bed and less time on your feet and you shouldn't be running Ellie all over the place so I thought you had told Lucas because he would have to help you will all of this.

Peyton: Well I hadn't told him yet… I'm fine handling our household on my own! I get an iron shot once a week for the anemia and I'm feeling better already  
Brooke: You look like shit!

(Lucas looks at Peyton slowly. She hasn't gained much weight in the last few weeks and her skin was really pale. She had dark rings up her eyes and they were blood shot red. She also looked extremely tired.)

Lucas: Honey, you do look kind of tired

Peyton: I'm fine ok! Don't worry about it.

Brooke: Why is it so hot in here?!  
Ellie: Air conditioner's broke and mommy told daddy to get it fixed

Brooke: If he doesn't you can come stay with me it's too hot in here for you!  
Peyton: I know it's awful

Lucas: I'm working on it. How about breakfast?

Peyton: I'm game

Brooke: Me too

(Peyton goes over and joins Brooke at the table. Lucas carries over two plates of pancakes and bacon. He kisses Brooke on the top of the head and places a plate in front of her. He then kisses Peyton on the lips and puts a plate in front of her. He leans in to her ear)

Lucas: (whispering) You're not off the hook, baby.

Peyton: (whispering) Whatever!

(Lucas kisses her again and then lifts the girls off the counter. They join their mothers and everyone starts eating breakfast.)

Lucas: Who wants to go with me today to the beach instead of wedding planning?!  
Brooke: Me!

Peyton: Me too!  
Lucas: I was thinking along the lines of the younger girls!  
Ellie: I want to go  
Molly: Me too

Peyton: Don't you have to film today?  
Lucas: Julian can handle it… It's mostly just re-shoots today anyway

Peyton: Well I know I look like a beached whale but I'd love to go to the beach

Brooke: Me too

Lucas: How about you two go and meet with Margie then you can meet me and the girls at the beach. What's Jackson doing today?  
Brooke: (rolling her eyes) Working!  
Lucas: Then it will be me with my girls!  
Peyton: Don't you want to come to the River Court and hear the wedding plans?  
Lucas: Um… what answer is going to not get me in trouble?  
Brooke: Take the girls to the beach!  
Lucas: Peyton  
Peyton: Yeah, then we won't have to worry about them being bored

Lucas: Ok, then. I'll call Hales and see if they want to join us

Peyton: Sound fun

Brooke: Finish up we need to get going

Peyton: Ok, ok

(Everyone eats and Lucas looks pleased with himself for putting his family before the movie for once. He's extremely pissed that Peyton didn't tell him about her medical conditions but he now knows he needs to let Julian finish the movie and he needs to be with his family. He can watch the scenes at night with Peyton and if he doesn't like them he'll make them re-shoot. Julian had gotten much better at knowing what he likes and doesn't like and after really looking at Peyton this morning he realizes he needs to be with them. They're the most important thing and he needs to reminder her of that)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Brooke are sitting at the River Court talking with Margie. She is just restating the things they already knew and it was bugging them. She had a huge folder of information she was sharing with them. Her cell phone rings)

Margie: Excuse me

(She gets up and walks away)

Brooke: Do you think the name of the person who is paying for our wedding is in that folder?  
Peyton: I don't know

Brooke: (looking at Margie) You watch her and I'll go through her stuff  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: It's killing me I want to know so bad

Peyton: I know me too

Brooke: (nodding to Margie) Look she's going to her car so she's going to be a few minutes let's go for it

Peyton: Ok

(Peyton gets up and sits on the picnic table blocking Brooke's view of Margie. Brooke sits on the table with her back to Peyton going through the book. She is taking forever.)

Brooke: Oh my God!  
Peyton: What?  
Brooke: I can't believe it!  
Peyton: believe what?  
Brooke: Who's paying for our weddings!  
Peyton: You found it?  
Brooke: (turning to face Peyton and Peyton turns to face her) Yes, look it

Peyton: (looking at the receipt, shock) Why would he?  
Brooke: I don't know we're going to have to ask him

Peyton: I guess so….  
Brooke: How do you feel about this?  
Peyton: I don't know, you?  
Brooke: I don't know either

(Peyton and Brooke hear a car door open and they turn back to the page of the book they were on. They start talking about the wedding cake when Margie returns)

Margie: Sorry about that. Did you find any cakes you liked?  
Brooke: Um yes…

Peyton: We think so

(The girls and Margie continue talking and planning and Margie shows some of the items that will be on the River Court and where. Soon they are done and Margie leaves. Brooke and Peyton won't see her again until the wedding weekend. They head for Peyton's care to meet their children at the beach)

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas and Haley were splashing around in the water with Jamie, Molly, and Ellie. They were having a great time. Brooke and Peyton appeared on the beach. Peyton was in a cute little two piece tankini that was a little too small and her baby bump was sticking out every time she moved. Lucas couldn't help but smile at his beautiful fiancé. She and their kids were his life. He was glad he decided to take this day to spend with them. Peyton and Brooke walked into the water with the others)

Lucas: (walking over and kissing Peyton) Hey baby. You look so cute in that suit!  
Peyton: (smiling) Really, I thought it was a little too small.

Brooke: It is!  
Haley: Be nice Brooke she looks cute

Lucas: She looks hot and I think it's the cutest bath suit she owns

Peyton: Thanks baby!  
Haley: Have we heard anything from Rachel?  
Brooke: Yeah, she called me last night. Aidan was admitted into St. Jude's last night. They are giving him his last 3 rounds of chemo in 2 days and then they are doing the bone marrow transplant. He has to stay in the hospital for a few weeks but they hope to be home for the wedding

Haley: That's great

Lucas: Should we go and visit?  
Brooke: They won't let us in because we're pregnant and all the stuff they use around there can be toxic to the fetuses

Haley: Let's send a care package to them  
Peyton: that's a great idea!  
Brooke: We'll put it together later!

Peyton: Hey by the way how's Nathan doing?  
Haley: Good, he had his last aspiration yesterday so he's just resting today

Lucas: It sounds like they really have Aidan's cancer under control

Brooke: They do. It's going really well and Rachel said she might stay when he's better… She misses us and wants to be back here

Peyton: I think Mouth will like that

Lucas: I know he will.  
Haley: I wished they'd just get together already

Peyton: Well when the one you love finally comes back for you it doesn't matter how long it takes it's worth the wait.

(Lucas leans over and kisses her)

Lucas: How'd it go at the River Court?  
Peyton: Great! We're all set for our wedding  
Lucas: I can't believe it's just a little over a month away

Peyton: Me either

Haley: Are you guys excited?  
Brooke: That's a stupid question of course we are  
Haley: Aren't you bitchy today!  
Peyton: That's the new pregnant Brooke  
Brooke: Oh I wouldn't talk miss I'm going to cry over everything  
Lucas: Ok, bitching beautiful queens put your claws away. You're all hormonal and you don't want to start fighting with each other again today. I think Haley's head still hurts where Brooke pulled her hair and Peyton still have teeth marks on her arm and Brooke I saw the claw marks too.

Peyton: Brooke started that!  
Haley: No she didn't you did Peyton  
Brooke: Leave Peyton alone she was only trying to help me and you yelled at her!

Ellie: (walking over to Peyton) Mommy, can we have lunch now?  
Lucas: Thank God! Saved by the kid!

Brooke: I'm hungry too

Peyton: Me too

Haley: Then I guess lunch it is!

Jamie: Yes!

Lucas: There's a tiki bar down the beach you guys want to go?  
Brooke: Sure

(The girls wrap the kids in their cover ups and cover themselves up. Lucas throws on a shirt and they head down the beach. Lucas grabs Peyton's hand and she smiles at him. She was at peace today. In fact she didn't hate him at all like she had been the last few weeks. He was going to get lucky tonight! She wished they had more time together but that stupid movie didn't allow it but it was almost over!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Brooke and Peyton are sitting in a diner eating a banana spilt. They are both wildly texting on their cell phones. They are trying to take care of all their business before the wedding and also so they can just relax.)

Brooke: P. Sawyer, have you talked to Papa Sawyer?  
Peyton: (looking up at Brooke) Yeah, he still can't come

Brooke: Damn, I thought I might be able to live out my hot dad fantasy before I got married.

Peyton: Ew… that's gross Brooke! He's like your dad too!

Brooke: I know I know

(Julian walks into the diner)

Julian: Hey girls! What brings you out here without the kiddies and husbands?  
Peyton: They're not our husbands yet!  
Brooke: And if you don't wrap up that movie Lucas may not be her husband!

Julian: Oh, I know I've heard all about it! All he does for 12 hours straight every day is talk about how much he wishes he was at home with Peyton and Ellie and how he has to get the nursery done and how he needs to do this and that… I'm so sick of it! He's driving me nuts! I mean come on you two see each other every day

Peyton: (Smiling) He really talks about us every day?  
Julian: (rolling his eyes) Yeah he does and it's getting annoying!

Brooke: Oh, that's so sweet!  
Peyton: (tearing up) It's amazing….  
Julian: Oh God he told me about the water works. Listen please don't cry Peyt. I can't deal with that right now!

Peyton: (sniffling) Ok, ok I won't. Will you join us please?  
Julian: Sure why not! (sitting next to Peyton) What are you two talking about?  
Brooke: Our weddings. You're staying in town for the big days, right?  
Julian: I wouldn't miss the epic wedding of Lucas and Peyton for anything….

Brooke: Thanks a lot I thought we were friends!  
Julian: We are but we weren't sleeping together and you didn't dump me for the father of your baby and your epic love!

Peyton: Seriously, you're still not over that?  
Julian: Geez, sorry Peyt… Asked you to marry me not to long ago… Hard thing to get over

Peyton: (Smiling) Sorry…

Julian: How is my little sweet pea?  
Peyton: She's good why don't you come over for dinner this week? She's love to see you!  
Julian: I'll have to do that. So how are the wedding plans coming? You said that's what you were talking about

Brooke: They're going great!

Julian: Good, are you getting everything you want?  
Peyton: And more and it's actually very reasonable. We've saved a ton of money having it at the River Court and a church and then having a combine reception

Julian: that's good but money should be an object when planning something like this… Tell your guys to get off their wallets

Brooke: Oh, they aren't paying for it… The first day we went to meet with our wedding planner she told us that our weddings were taking care of and that we could have anything we wanted…

Julian: (squirming a little) Really? Who would be so nice to do that?  
Peyton: (Peyton rolling her eyes at Brooke) I thought maybe my dad but he doesn't have that kind of money and if he does I don't know about it

Brooke: We thought maybe Bitchtoria but Margie assured us that it wasn't her

Julian: You should sit back and enjoy it then!

Peyton: Oh we are we would just really like to know who so we can thank them I mean these weddings are big deals to us and we are grateful to who every is footing the bill  
Julian: Well I'm sure it's someone who cares a great deal about you guys and just wanted to see you happy

Peyton: (smiling at Julian) Well he is a great guy! (wrapping her arm around him and giving him a little hug)

Brooke: (reaching over and grabbing Julian's hand) Just admit it already will you?  
Julian: Admit what?  
Peyton: That you're footing the bill for our weddings!  
Julian: (getting a look on his face) I don't know what you're talking about!  
Peyton: We snooped through Margie's records and we saw your credit card number and contact information!

Julian: You two! It was supposed to stay private!

Peyton: We know but it was killing us!

Julian: I should have known you two wouldn't be able to not know!  
Brooke: Why?  
Julian: Because I knew you two would be tight with your money with everything else that's going on and I wanted to see you two have your dream weddings. I mean Peyton you know how I feel about you and Brooke we've been so close. You're like my sister…

Peyton: (hugging him again) Words cannot express how grateful I am to you…

Julian: Just make it forever, Peyt and be happy!

Peyton: I will

Brooke: Julian Baker you're an amazing guy!

Julian: thanks Brooke… and Peyt, go easy on Lucas. This is just as hard on him and it is on you… And stop keeping shit from him!  
Peyton: Ok, I promise!  
Julian: Ok I should get going I have a date with a teacher from Haley's school tonight. She's been hanging around the set so I finally asked her out. She's a cutie and she didn't ever offer to sleep with me before our date!  
Peyton: Go have fun!

Julian: Will do

Peyton/Brooke: Thanks again

Julian: Just be happy!

(Julian gets up and leaves and the girls smile at him. Peyton is grateful that he's finally forgiven her and that they are actually friends. They both know that nothing they do could ever express how grateful they are to Julian for paying for their weddings but they need to figure out a way and try)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lucas, Nathan, Skillz, Jackson, Jamie, Ellie and Molly are in the nursery at the Scott house. They are fixing it up and trying to get everything done before Peyton gets home. This aren't going so well because Skillz can't figure our how to hang the wall paper)

Skillz: Why the hell we be doing this today?  
Ellie: Cuz mommy has been yelling at daddy about it!  
Skillz: Damn man! You know P. Sawyer is fierce not pregnant you shouldn't mess with a pregnant P. Sawyer

Lucas: I'm slowly figure that out

Jackson: We all are. Brooke is a force to be reckoned with. She is crying and laughing and made at me then not. I can't keep up with her

Nathan: This is round two and it's worse because she's having twins!  
Lucas: And they still have so long to go!  
Jackson: Tell me about it and the craving oh my gosh!  
Lucas: Peyton won't eat anything I make. She ends up making her own food

Skillz: I'm glad I'm not a baby daddy!

Nathan: Watch out Bevin will be next!  
Skillz: God, I hope not. We're not ready for that!

Lucas: Who ever is?  
Haley: (Walking in) What are you guys bitching about?  
Lucas: Skillz trying to wall paper

Jackson: Putting together the cradle

Skillz: Lucas' taste in colors and how P. Sawyer is going to hate them

Nathan: The fact I have to be here today!  
Jamie: That's all lies momma

Haley: (seeing her son) What are they talking about then Jamie?  
Ellie: Their pregnant wives

Haley: Really?  
Nathan: I didn't say a word!  
Jamie: That's not true daddy

Haley: Oh you will pay later boys but right now let's get this room finished!

Lucas: you're going to help us?  
Haley: Yeah since I can't find Peyton or Brooke  
Lucas: They went to the diner for ice cream so we're surprising Peyton  
Haley: Honey, it's way past surprising her. You're lucky you're still engaged to her after how long you took to get this room done!

Lucas: Whatever, let's just get it done

Skillz: Hales how about you do the wall paper?  
Haley: ok… Kids go watch a movie and when we need help with the toys we'll call you

Ellie: Can we watching it in your room daddy?  
Lucas: Sure, I'll make popcorn  
Skillz: No way! I'll go make the popcorn for the kiddies

Nathan: Whatever!

(Skillz followed by the kids leave the room. The rest of them work on the room. Lucas wanted it to be perfect for Peyton after their great day together. He was glad that she was ok and he knew she was mad about him being away but he was going to work hard to fix that!)

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Brooke walk into the house and Peyton notices it's much cooler than before. Lucas got the air conditioning fixed. She also noticed the larger amount of noise coming from the backyard. The girls head out back to see what is going on. They see the kids running through the sprinklers, the guys grilling and Haley sitting with her feet in the kiddy pool)

Lucas: (looking up to see Peyton) Hey baby. How was the ice cream?  
Peyton: Good…

Lucas: you hungry?  
Peyton: Not really

Ellie: Mommy! (running over and hugging her)

Peyton: Hey baby girl

(Molly runs over and hugs Brooke too)

Ellie: Mommy, daddy said you wouldn't eat what he made and that you'd make something for yourself later

Peyton: Oh he did did he?  
Lucas: I love you!  
Peyton: Yeah ok…

Brooke: Put the claws away Peyt. You haven't eaten anything Lucas has made in two weeks I"ve been watching!  
Peyton: (rolling her eyes) Whatever  
Jackson: Brooke, I'd stay out of this

Brooke: Excuse me?  
Haley: You guy stop it !

Skillz: I'm never knocking up Bevin you've been here two minutes and I already have a headache

Peyton: Sorry!  
Lucas: Hey I have something for you in the house

Peyton: Ok, can I get it later?  
Lucas: No, come now. Something was delivered for the baby  
Peyton: My changing table?  
Lucas: Yeah that's it

Peyton: Oh good!  
Lucas: Let's go check it out because if it's not right they'll come back tomorrow to get it

Peyton: Ok, ok

(Peyton and Lucas walk into the house and into the nursery. She slowly opens the door and smiles at Lucas. He is glad she is happy. She looks around to see the sports themed bedroom. The crib was made with the bedding collection is a combination of blue plaid and star prints with baby's favorite sport theme appliqués. There was a sports lamped on the dresser and sports mobile over the crib. On the wall above the crib was a basketball hoop. There was an empty wall left and Peyton noticed it and looked at Lucas questioning)

Lucas: I thought you could paint the River Court there?  
Peyton: Really?  
Lucas: Yeah…

Peyton: I'd love too

Lucas: We'll start tomorrow

Peyton: Ok…

(She walks into the room examining it better. There is a rocking chair in the corner for her to rock their baby in with a sports themed blanket thrown over it. There is a little table and chairs in the corner with a basketball theme painted on it. The changing table is armed with diapers and on top of the table is a little Ravens jersey on it with the number 3 on the back…)

Lucas: I know I wasn't three in the end but I started out as three

Peyton: It's perfect

(There was a chest of toys and on top was a stuffed basketball. The room looked amazing. It was a total boy room and Peyton loved it. She smiled at Lucas and kissed him.)

Peyton: Thank you for getting this done for me Lucas

Lucas: You're welcome Peyton. I'm sorry it took me so long and I hope you're not mad I did it without you  
Peyton: No but can we paint the wall together?  
Lucas: Of course

Peyton: Perfect

Lucas: I have something else for you too

Peyton: Ok

(Lucas walks over to the drawer and pulls out a footed sleeper. It is white and had basketballs and basketball hoops allover it. It also has a cute little orange hat to go with it. Peyton looks at it. It's so tiny she can't believe it. She takes it from Lucas)

Peyton: I love it

Lucas: I thought maybe we could bring him home in it?  
Peyton: Oh I think that would be great!

Lucas: I'm glad you like everything…

Peyton: I do

Lucas: We need to get two car seats

Peyton: ok why?  
Lucas: Because I want them put in our cars by the police department so we know they are in there right

Peyton: We can just get two bases then. That's what I did before  
Lucas: Ok… I just want him to be safe

Brooke: (walking in) Are you guys coming we're hungry! (Stunned) Lucas, this looks amazing

Lucas: the gang outside helped

Peyton: (holding up the sleeper) Look what he bought to bring our boy home in

Brooke: That is so cute but you guys need to figure out a name!  
Lucas: We will we will!

Peyton: I'm hungry let's go eat!  
Lucas: (grabbing her hand) Where do you want me to go to get your dinner?  
Peyton: The backyard

Lucas: but I cooked

Peyton: I know and I feel like eating it tonight

(Lucas smiles. She was mad about the nursery and making herself not want to have anything to do with what he did around the house. Now that the nursery was done she was finally happy and she could enjoy Lucas again. He was happy and he didn't realize how much stress the movie was causing… God, she was beautiful and the smile that was on her face was worth all the hard work the did while she was gone!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton is laying in bed will Ellie resting her head on her chest. With one hand she is playing with her daughter's hair and with the other hand she is surfing the internet. Lucas walks in and notices the perplexed look on Peyton's face. He wonders what she is doing)

Lucas: What are you doing?  
Ellie: Waiting for you

Lucas: For what?  
Ellie: So we can talk about baby names. Mommy's one a website

Lucas: (walking over and joining his girls) So any ideas?  
Peyton: Not really

Lucas: What are you looking at?  
Peyton: Poplar names

Lucas: Read some off  
Peyton: Half of these names are names of our friends or their children  
Lucas: Try the ones that aren't then

Peyton: I think Keith should be his middle name

Lucas: I agree…

Peyton: ok so keep that in mind ok

Lucas: Ok  
Peyton: Ethan, Landon, Connor, Gavin, Elijah, Dylan, Carter, Parker, Blake, Bryce, Carson, Eric, Caden

Lucas: I'm not sure…

Peyton: know. Picking Ellie's name was easy. This is going to be hard

Lucas: I like Ethan, Elijah and Landon

Peyton: Really? (giving him a funny look)

Lucas: Yeah…  
Peyton: Those were my favorites too

Ellie: I like them too

Lucas: Ok… Ethan Keith Scott (pausing) Elijah Keith Scott, (pausing) or Landon Keith Scott

Peyton: Elijah Keith Scott… I kind of like that

Lucas: I like Landon Keith Scott

Peyton: We could let our friends help us pick one

Lucas: Or we could wait until we see him

Ellie: I like Elijah because it starts like Ellie so we would be the same!  
Lucas: That's true

Peyton: We could call him Eli… For short.  
Lucas: E Lie! I don't know if I like that

Peyton: We all have nicknames you're going to leave your son out?  
Lucas: No, I'm not  
Peyton: What are we going to call Landon? Land?!  
Lucas: no, I don't know

Peyton: We can mull it over… we have months yet

Lucas: But those are our two choices right?  
Peyton: Yeah, I like Elijah or Landon

Lucas: Me too (tickling Ellie) ok, missy it's time for you to go to bed!  
Ellie: Can I sleep with you tonight? I know that I'm a big girl and I promise that tomorrow night I'll sleep in my own room but I just really want to be in here tonight

Lucas: (looking at Peyton and seeing that he was going to get lucky tonight) Sure princess you can stay

Peyton: (smiling at him knowing he wanted so badly to tell her no. They'd be having shower sex tomorrow!) You better give daddy a big hug for letting you stay…

Ellie: (hugging Lucas) Thanks daddy. I'm glad you're here tonight

Lucas: Me too but you have to sleep on the edge because I want to snuggle with mommy!  
Ellie: Ok daddy….

(Ellie crawled over Peyton. Peyton moved towards Lucas and he wrapped his arms around her. Peyton wrapped her arms around Ellie. This was perfect and soon baby would make four… Elijah or Landon… She'd ask Brooke about it tomorrow. She wanted her opinion on the matter and then take it back to Lucas. The family quickly drifts off to sleep filled with love and happiness)

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry the post took so long… I'm working as hard as I can. Which name do you like better: Elijah or Landon… Those are the two I like so give me your thoughts….

Please read, enjoy and review!


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Endless chatter**

(Brooke, Peyton and Haley are sitting on Brooke's deck drinking lemonade. The kids are on the beach building sandcastles. It's two weeks before the wedding and they are all ready so they are just trying to enjoy themselves. Lucas' movie is done and it's going to premier in Tree Hill at the end of October. Peyton isn't too happy because she'll be 7 months pregnant and the camera crews will be there. Brooke and Haley don't understand what she's complaining about since they are both fatter then she is and they hate her for that. Brooke really isn't that big but she keeps telling Peyton she's fatter than her and she hates her. Being Brooke's first pregnancy both girls just keep humoring her because they've been there. The screen door opens but no one turns to look because it's probably one of their guys and they don't like them too much right now. Another side effect of being pregnant)

Rachel: Well that was a nice hello Bitches!

(The three girls jump up and turn around to see Rachel standing there holding Aidan)

Haley/Peyton/Brooke: Rachel!  
Rachel: Hello!

Brooke: You're home!  
Rachel: We are

Peyton: (looking at Aidan with a surgical mask over his face) How's he doing?  
Rachel: Really great! Just when he's out he needs to have the mask on because of all the air born shit

Brooke: The kids are on the beach does he want to go down there?  
Rachel: Can't for another week because of the transplant

Peyton: Ellie, Molly and Jamie it's time to go inside

Haley: Rachel, I'm so glad you're home  
Rachel: Us too

(The kids come up to the deck)

Ellie: Why do we have to go inside?  
Peyton: So you can play with Aidan because he can't play in the sand yet

Ellie: Ok mommy

Haley: Go jump in the shower with your bathing suits on and get all washed up. Make sure to use soap on your hands!  
Jamie: We have to go together?  
Haley: That's why I said keep your suits on  
Molly: Ok, lets go

(Everyone walks into the house. Rachel hands Aidan to Peyton)

Peyton: Why are you giving him to me I don't want to hurt him!  
Rachel: Please you're the cleanest one here plus you know how to deal with drama so I figured he wouldn't freak you out!  
Brooke: He doesn't freak me out!  
Rachel: Just the look on your face outside told me you felt sorry for us. Peyton never has that look on her face!  
Peyton: Been there done that!  
Rachel: I know that's why I'm intrusting you with my baby boy!

Peyton: Ok

Brooke: Thanks Bitch!

Rachel: You're welcome

(Rachel walks over and lays out a blanket on the floor and takes out a bag of toys. She puts them on the blanket. Aidan is snuggled into Peyton's chest and is drifting off to sleep)

Rachel: I guess he doesn't want to play. I can take him Peyt.

Peyton: He's fine.  
Haley: Do you want something to eat or drink, Rachel?  
Rachel: Isn't this Brooke's house?  
Haley: Yeah but she didn't offer

Rachel: I'd love a cocktail!

Brooke: Nope there is no alcohol in this house because I can't drink it!

Rachel: Selfish!  
Brooke: That's who I am!

Rachel: Anyway… Since you three bitches are pregnant what are we going to do for a bachelorette party?

Brooke: Well aren't I supposed to plan Peyton's being the maid of honor?  
Peyton: Then that means I'm supposed to play Brooke's… Great!

Haley: Let Rachel and I plan the party. We'll throw you one together….

Peyton: I'm down with that

Brooke: Me too

Rachel: Great! I have a great idea….

Haley: Let's do lunch tomorrow?  
Rachel: Can one of you watch Aidan?  
Peyton: I can I'm not doing anything  
Rachel: Great, thanks!  
Peyton: No problem

(Peyton looks at Brooke who has a complex look on her face)

Peyton: What's on your mind?

Brooke: First of all our children haven't come downstairs yet and secondly I was just thinking about mine and Jackson's conversation last night

Peyton: Which was?

Brooke: If this baby is a boy he wants to name him Jeremiah

Peyton: What?!  
Brooke: I know it sucks doesn't it?  
Peyton: It's interesting….

Brooke: I hate it!  
Peyton: And if it's a girl?  
Brooke: We don't know yet

Haley: Well first of all let me go up and check on the kids then we are so talking about that name!  
Brooke: I'll get snacks

Rachel: I'm going to call Mouth and tell him I'm staying over here longer

Peyton: I'm just going to cuddle with this sweet baby boy!  
Rachel: Thanks Peyt

Peyton: No problem

(The girls disperse quickly to tend to their tasks. Within a few minutes they were all back in the living room sitting around)

Haley: The kids are sound to sleep in Molly's room

Peyton: Wow, the sun must have whipped them out because Ellie hasn't taken a nap in months

Haley: Jamie either

Brooke: Molly takes a nap with me every day

Rachel: Figures you'd be a napper

Brooke: You're being a bitch today!  
Rachel: I'm always a bitch! Now back to the baby names

Haley: We're having two girls and Nathan wants to name one Natalie and the other Hayden

Rachel: Interesting…

Peyton: We're having a boy and I like Elijah and Lucas like Landon

Brooke: Are you raising a priest, P. Sawyer? Elijah is not a Scott boy's name  
Haley: I like it

Rachel: Point taken… It's to wholesome for a child of Peyton and Lucas

Brooke: Plus Landon is original and it's a Peyton and Lucas name… I'd go with Landon

Haley: How come you guys didn't have any comment on my names?  
Brooke: Still digesting them

Haley: You don't like them?  
Brooke: I'm not sure… I mean I like Hayden but then Natalie is so blah according to that!

Haley: Ok then!

Peyton: Let's get back to Jeremiah!  
Rachel: That has to go!

Brooke: I know I'm praying for a girl!  
Rachel: Me too for that baby's sake

Peyton: What's with the laptop, Hales?  
Haley: I'm researching baby names!  
Peyton: Good plan

Haley: Ok so I just went on a website for naming twins… let's see what it says…

Peyton: Just read them!  
Brooke: Peyton chill!  
Rachel: I should get pregnant I think it's the only way I'm going to make it the next few months with you guys!  
Brooke: You'll get fat and ugly!  
Rachel: You were fat and ugly before you were pregnant

Peyton: Rachel!  
Haley: You guys chill

Peyton: Just read the damn names already will you?  
Haley: Geez, ok… Let me see: Gabriella and Isabella, Faith and Hope, Mackenzie and Madison, Isabella and Sophia, Jayden and Jordan, Olivia and Sophia, Ava and Emma, Hayden and Hunter, Megan and Morgan, Isabella and Olivia, Emma and Grace, Emma and Hannah, Jennifer and Jessica, Makayla and Mackenzie, Nathalie and Nicole, Ava and Sophia, Emma and Olivia, Grace and Olivia, Abigail and Emily

Brooke: I love the name Makayla! I want that name!  
Peyton: Well I can tell you right now that some of those names a plain Jane names, Hales

Rachel: Yeah kind of lame

Peyton: I really like Ava and Sophia

Brooke: I vote for Ava and Emma

Rachel: Emma and Sophia

Haley: Great so three votes and all the names have 2 votes each  
Peyton: Don't you think you should talk to Nathan about this?  
Haley: No, we'll just fight…  
Brooke: How about Ava Natalie and Sophia Grace?  
Peyton: That's cool

Rachel: I like those too

Haley: I'll take them to Nathan… I'll let you know how it goes

Peyton: And I'll have to tell Lucas he won. I guess this little bundle of joy is Landon Keith Scott!

Brooke: Keith?  
Peyton: Of course… There isn't any other middle name this baby could have

Brooke: I hope I'm having a girl

Peyton: Me too!

Brooke: Ok I need some more ideas…  
Peyton: Girl or boy?  
Brooke: Let's start with girls…

Peyton: You really don't want a boy do you?  
Brooke: I don't really care to be honest I just love little girl names

Haley: Well there's MeKenna, Avery, Ryleigh, Reese…

Peyton: Those are great twin names!  
Haley: They are! Take them off your list, Brooke. Now I have two choices for Nathan… Ava and Sophia or Ryleigh and Reese

Rachel: How about Madeline, Brooke?

Brooke: I like that too but I kind of like Avery… It's unique like I am

Rachel: It is

Peyton: Well you'll have to talk to Jackson

Rachel: I'd like to have another baby someday

Peyton: You're doing a great job with Aidan

Rachel: Thanks

Brooke: And who would you like to have that baby with?  
Rachel: Mouth!  
Peyton: Really?  
Haley: Interesting

Rachel: If our son wouldn't have been on his death bed I would have jumped him in Tennessee

Brooke: So you two are together?  
Rachel: No, he's pretty wrapped up with his new being a dad…

Peyton: How's that going?  
Rachel: Ok, he's not mad that's good right?  
Haley: Yeah

Rachel: I think he really couldn't be mad at me since Aidan was sick… I'm waiting for the fall out after Aidan's better

Brooke: You don't know Mouth. If he didn't get mad yet he's not going too

Rachel: Do you think we still likes me?  
Peyton: I'm sure he does… He always has

Haley: You should talk to him

Rachel: Can I leave Aidan here for a while?  
Brooke: Sure

Rachel: Ok, I'll be back in an hour or so

(Rachel gets up and leaves the house. Peyton, Brooke and Haley all look at each other. They hope it all works out for their friends. They all deserve to be happy)

----------------------------------------------------------

(The guys were at the River Court playing basketball. They had decided to stay away from the girls as much as possible. They were all bitchy. Mouth was sitting on the picnic table and Skillz, Lucas, Nathan and Jackson were playing 2 on 2. Lucas scored the winning shot and they joined Mouth at the table)

Lucas: Mouth, I'm glad Aidan's ok

Nathan: Do you want to kill Rachel for keeping him from you?  
Mouth: No, I really just want to kiss her and keep them in my life forever

Skillz: My man Mouth is still in love with the hot redhead! You go dog  
Jackson: I feel out of the loop!

Lucas: It's quite dramatic don't worry about it!  
Skillz: So my man Lucas and my other man Jackson are getting married in a few weeks here and Nathan and I think we need to have a little bachelor party… what do you think?  
Lucas: I'm game! (pausing) that's if Peyton will let me go. She's been a little bitchy lately  
Jackson: Me too… as long as it's ok with Brooke… she's been a little moody too  
Nathan: (laughing) Haley too!  
Skillz: I'm glad I know how to use a condom

Mouth: I'm not having sex so I don't have to worry about it!  
Skillz: Ok so Nathan, Mouth and I will plan you guys a kick ass party and it will be great fun!

Lucas: Sounds great

Jackson: Sure does

(A car pulls up to the River Court. The guys look to see who it is. The hot redhead is approaching them. She looks at the guys)

Rachel: Hiding from your pregnant wives?  
Lucas: No!  
Rachel: Well I just left them so I'd be hiding  
Jackson: That bad?  
Rachel: They're kind of bitchy today

Mouth: Where's Aidan?  
Rachel: With Peyton… I wanted to talk to you

Mouth: Oh ok

Rachel: Let's go for a drive

Mouth: Ok

Lucas: We should get back to Brooke's anyway

Skillz: Yeah and Bevin and I are having dinner with her parents tonight

Nathan: Lucky you

Skillz: (rolling his eyes) Oh I know!

(The guys disperse and Rachel and Mouth head to her car. She is driving and they aren't talking. Mouth is looking out the passenger window. Rachel decides to break the silence)

Rachel: (ripping the band aide off) Mouth, I'm in love with you!

Mouth: (turning to look at her) what?  
Rachel: You heard me… I'm in love with you and I can't stand this between us. I mean we have a son and I know I want to be with you… I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I kept Aidan from you but I want us to give it a try…  
Mouth: Rach, I don't know…

Rachel: Mouth, please?  
Mouth: I love you too but I can't be hurt again…

Rachel: I'm not going anywhere and I want us to be a real family… You, Aidan, me and hopefully more children some day

Mouth: really?  
Rachel: really!  
Mouth: Let's give it a try then

Rachel: Really?  
Mouth: Rachel I've loved you since our senior year of high school of course I want to be with you…  
Rachel: Oh, thank you Mouth! I'll make you so happy I promise

Mouth: I know you will  
Rachel: Let's go get our son

Mouth: Ok

(They drive to Brooke's house and walk in. The girls are sitting around the living room. The kids are playing rock band and Peyton's still holding Aidan. Rachel smiles at how well her friend is taking care of her baby)

Rachel: Have you been holding him since I left?  
Brooke: Yes! She won't let any of us hold him!  
Peyton: He has cancer he doesn't need to be exposed to all of our germs

Ellie: (Turning to look at Rachel) She made us wear these too  
Rachel: (laughing) Peyton, the kids didn't' have to wear masks

Peyton: Who knows what germs those three have! Better save than sorry!

Rachel: I guess, thanks P. Sawyer

Peyton: You're welcome  
Haley: We're getting ready to order pizza you two want to stay

Rachel: We'd love too  
Mouth: Where are the guys?  
Haley: Hiding out back! They think we're too bitchy to be around  
Mouth: They are sissies!  
Peyton: Tell us about it. They can't handle the three of us together

Mouth: I'm going to go join them!

(Mouth walks out of the house and Rachel plops down next to Peyton)

Brooke: So?  
Rachel: We're together!  
Haley: That's great!  
Rachel: Now I guess I just need to get knocked up so I can hang with you three!

(They all smile and laugh at her but she really would like to have another baby with Mouth. She'd also like to be Mrs. McFadden… She hoped it would all work out. Haley order pizzas and the gang just hang out being happy that they are all finally together again)

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Peyton and Lucas have tucked Ellie into bed for the second time since after the first time she needed a drink of water and then to go to the bathroom and forgot her baby in the living room. She had a ton of excuses but finally they had gotten their daughter in bed. Peyton walks into the kitchen and grabs a tub of ice cream and a bottle of water. She joins Lucas in the living room who is watching the tail end of a basketball game. He looks at her and she looks so tired but beautiful and innocent. She was his life and he loved her. She was also beautiful!)

Peyton: What are you staring at?  
Lucas: You, you're so beautiful, Peyton  
Peyton: Oh I look horrible! My eyes have dark circles under them and my ankles are so big

Lucas: You're still beautiful to me

Peyton: (blushing) Thanks baby

Lucas: I'm so glad that the movie's over

Peyton: Me too… It's nice to have you around all the time again

Lucas: It's nice to be around…

Peyton: I can't believe that our wedding is only two weeks away… I'm getting so excited. I can't wait to be Mrs. Lucas Scott

Lucas: I'm so excited for you to be Mrs. Lucas Scott I'm just bummed that basketball starts the week we get back from our honeymoon

Peyton: Yeah I was going to talk to you about that

Lucas: Honey I have to coach… Please don't be mad about that. I have to earn money somehow

Peyton: Oh no I want you to coach actually… Brooke and I are thinking about being the cheerleading coaches.

Lucas: What, you guys never had a coach! Brooke was head cheerleader and that's it no adults supervision at all!  
Peyton: Well there's a new principal at school and she wants coaches for the cheerleading squad

Lucas: And you and Brooke want to do it?  
Peyton: It might be fun

Lucas: What about the kids?  
Peyton: We can handle it…. And we'd have to go to all the away games with you!  
Lucas: That would be awesome!  
Peyton: I think so but we aren't sure she isn't hiring until school starts anyway and she's letting the cheer squad hire the coach

Lucas: Wow she sounds like a great principal

Peyton: We'll have to ask Haley she works for her

Lucas: Good plan… (giving her the eyes) How are you feeling tonight?  
Peyton: actually really good

Lucas: How good?  
Peyton: Good enough that if you wanted to we could go to bed right now

Lucas: And sleep?  
Peyton: I wasn't thinking about sleeping

Lucas: Really?  
Peyton: I know I've been a bitch lately but I can't help it my hormones are raging and I'm a mess… but tonight I feel really good and Landon is no longer laying on my bladder and he stopped kicking my ribs so I'm really, really good tonight…

Lucas: (Leaning over to kiss her) Well then… What a minute did you say Landon?!  
Peyton: Yes, I did… We're going to name our baby Landon. Brooke hated Elijah… She said it sounded like we were raising a priest!  
Lucas: (smiling) Landon Keith Scott… I like the way that sounds

Peyton: I like that too but not as much as I like Peyton Elizabeth Scott…

Lucas: That's the name I love the most… So Mrs. Scott, would you like to go to bed now?  
Peyton: I'm not Mrs. Scott yet!  
Lucas: You are to me and that's all that matters…

Peyton: (kissing him) I love you

Lucas: I love you too now let's go to our room

Peyton: (holding out her hand) Ok, help me up

(Lucas helps Peyton off the couch and they head to their bedroom. He wanted his soon to be wife more than anything… They hadn't been having much sex and the books said that was normal but he needed to be with Peyton… He needs to feel that connection that he hadn't felt in a while. The minute they enter their room Lucas grabs Peyton's hand and pulls her into a kiss… He then guides her to their bed. Her knees hit the bed and she sits down. Lucas looks down at her shirt and starts to unbutton it… She pulls his mouth down for a kiss and then lays back guiding Lucas to follow her. He braces himself above her not wanting to hurt her)

Lucas: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Peyton: God, yes Lucas! I'm dying without contact

Lucas: Me too baby

(Lucas finishes unbuttoning Peyton's shirt and removing it. He moves to the hem of her tank top and lifts it slowly kissing up her stomach stopping at her baby bump showering it with kisses…)

Lucas: (a huge smile consumes his face) Hi Landon… It's daddy! I have a basketball for you already in the garage… Mommy and I can't wait for you to come… We're all ready. Ellie's excited too…  
Peyton: Lucas, you're killing the mood!  
Lucas: I'm so sorry baby I'm just so excited to be a dad again and this time actually being in the room when he's born

Peyton: (running her hands through his hair) I'm excited you're going to be there too…. This life is my dreams come true… but do you think we could make love right now because that's what I need most of all!  
Lucas: Your wish is my command!

(Peyton laughs and Lucas goes to Peyton's mouth and kisses her passionately. He runs his tongue over the seam of her mouth and she opens it willingly. Their tongues dance together and Peyton moans at the contact. She decided it had been too damn long and that they needed to start making love more often. Never leaving the passionate kiss they were engaged in Peyton reaches down and pulls at Lucas' shirt. They stop kissing so she can get it over his head. He removes the tank top he was working on before her baby bump interrupted him. Peyton runs her hands over Lucas chest…)

Peyton: You are so tan….

Lucas: Nathan and I have been playing a lot of basketball and the River Court lately….

Peyton: Without your shirt?  
Lucas: It's hot…

Peyton: It sure is and I'm going to have to start coming down and watching!

Lucas: (smiling at her and looking at her body) I love that you're pregnant with my son!

Peyton: I love that too even if I don't act like it… Giving you children is one of the things I've always wanted to give you…

Lucas: Making children with you is what I dream about ever night  
Peyton: We can't make one now because we already have but we can practice….

Lucas: I think I'll need a lot of practice…

Peyton: (smiling) good!

(Lucas starts kissing Peyton's neck and she fumbles with he's pants. She still struggles to get the button undone and Lucas' chuckles… He stops kissing her and undoes his pants and slips them off. He unbuttons her pants and she lifts her hips so he can slide them off… They are both just in their underclothes and continue to kiss passionately. Lucas removes Peyton's bra and places his hands on her breast. She moans at the contact. She is more than ready for him and he's more than ready for her…)

Peyton: (between moans of pleasure she is experiencing from his hands on her chest) Lucas…. I love you so much

Lucas: Peyton, I love you too….

(She quickly removes her panties and then reaches down to remove his boxers… His hands never leaving her chest…. She reaches up and kisses him and he can't hold out any longer. He wraps his arms around her tightly and then enters his waiting beauty. He pauses and her eyes widen with anticipation… They quickly fall into their rhyme but Lucas is being extra careful not to put any of his weight on their son. Peyton notices and smiles at how gentle he is being… She loves this man and can't imagine her life without him… They continue their motion until they both reach their climax and moan in pleasure…. Lucas kisses Peyton passionately before finding his side of the bed. He pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her… She smiles and he kisses the top of her head)

Peyton: Why haven't we done that in a while?  
Lucas: Because we've been too tired

Peyton: Well we need to make time for each other

Lucas: You better believe we will  
Peyton: I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow

Lucas: Do you want me to go with you?  
Peyton: Yeah, I'd like that…  
Lucas: I'd do anything for you baby

Peyton: (grinning) really?  
Lucas: really

Peyton: Then how about getting me some ice cream….

Lucas: I should have known you'd want ice cream….

(Lucas slips his boxers on and heads out of the room. He returns a minute later with a pint of ice cream…)

Peyton: You are a God!  
Lucas: Oh I know

(Peyton opens the ice cream and takes a spoonful and shoves it into her mouth… She savors the taste. Lucas holds a spoon and give her puppy dog eyes….. She hesitates)

Peyton: (reluctantly holding out her pint) Do you want some?  
Lucas: Not if you're going to eat it all…  
peyton: I was thinking about it but I'm willing to share…

Lucas: (smiling like a child who's mom said he could have a cookie for breakfast) Thanks….

(He takes a spoonful and eats it. Peyton laughs at him)

Lucas: What?  
Peyton: You are just the cutest man I have ever known....

Lucas: You're the most beautiful women I've ever known

Peyton: Ok sweet talker… You've talked me into it!  
Lucas: Talked you into what?

(Peyton puts the ice cream on the night stand and grabs the spoon out of Lucas' hand and throws it. She crashes it into his mouth and kisses him deeply)

Peyton: Round two!

(Lucas smiles and knows she tired so the fact that she wants to have sex again tells him she's really really needs that contact. He laughs at how forceful she's being but won't refuse his beautiful fiancé anything… They make love again and drift quickly off to sleep… Both thinking about how great their lives are)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok kind of short but I wanted to update. I leave for Florida on Friday for ten days so I hope to update one more time before I leave. It will be the bachelor parties and then the wedding… This is kind of fluff… Ended with some Leyton lovin though!


	55. Author’s Note

**Author's Note**

I am so sorry that I didn't get an update posted. I leave for vacation in 2 hours. I will be gone for 10 days but when I get back I'm going to hammer this story out!

**Still to come….**

Bachelor Parties

Weddings

Landon and the Twin's Birth

And then maybe one or two more chapters after that… I'm not sure

I have a sequel in mind for this story… It will be a big jump and it will involve the kids being in high school and college… I've had it rolling round in my head for a few weeks so I'm going to finish this one up and start the next one….

My job has been very demanding the last few weeks and that's why the posts have slowed down but after my vacation things will slow down and I'll be working hard on this story.

Please continue to read and review once I get going again and thank you for all the reviews so far. I feel bad when I don't get an update posted so I will be working hard to bring you this story!


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry the update took so long. When I got back from vacation work was waiting and I'm taking college classes to get my masters and had to write two papers. Anyway I wrote this update and I'm working on the next one. Enjoy and as always love the reviews! **

**Chapter 55: Kiss Your Freedom Good Bye**

It was the day of the bachelor/bachelorette parties and the gang decided to do something fun. Since Lucas and Jackson weren't into the whole stripper thing and Brooke, Peyton and Haley couldn't drink the tradition parties were out. Nathan, Skillz, Mouth, Bevin, Rachel and Haley had planned a night that they hoped wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. First off they got rid of all the kids at 8 in the morning. Nanny Deb was to the rescue. Four kids for 1 day and night wouldn't be too bad she didn't think. After the kids were swept away the day's events began.

First a dozen lilies were delivered to Peyton and Brooke with a card to meet the rest of the girls at a day spa. Peyton and Brooke were both so excited they couldn't wait. A fifth of whiskey appeared for Lucas and Jackson to meet the guys at the River Court.

The guys played basketball for the better part of the day and talked and laughed about everything. Nathan, Lucas and Jackson traded scary pregnant women stories while Mouth and Skillz laughed. They talked about Aidan and once again how grateful Mouth and Rachel were. Nathan shared the ins and outs of marriage and they had a great time.

Meanwhile the girls were getting pampered and having a blast bitching about their guys, kids, and being pregnant. Rachel shared that her and Mouth finally had sex again and it was better than she ever remembered. Bevin told them that she wanted to have a baby but hadn't shared that with Skillz yet. They had a great time.

It was about five o'clock when everyone returned home. The gang had planned it that way. Peyton was sitting on the couch and Lucas was outside. He didn't know what kind of mood she was in so he was avoiding her. He couldn't believe how skinny she still was and just how she had the sweetest little baby bump. He really wanted sex and needed a distraction. That was until he heard her calling him from inside the house. He thought something was wrong but when he rushed in he found her on the couch in her bra and underwear. She had the same idea!

Lucas: (Grinning widely) What's up? Get too hot for your clothes?  
Peyton: No, I've been waiting for you to stop brooding outside and come in here but you didn't so I thought I'd make you. We have this whole house to ourselves until the party and I wanted to spend it getting to know you… I mean after all we are getting married next weekend!  
Lucas: Well I'm not in the mood (teasingly walking into the kitchen)  
Peyton: Lucas Scott get your ass in here right now! I bought these skimpy undies for you and do you know how hard it was to find a sex pair that barely covered my ass but didn't look like they were too small?  
Lucas (walking back in smiling at her) You do look pretty hot  
Peyton: Well then come over here and have your way with me!

Lucas: (walking over and leaning over and kissing her) Thanks but now thanks. I'm tired and we still have a long night ahead of us so I'll just pass

The look on Peyton's face scared the shit out of him. He was just trying to have fun with her but she wasn't in the mood. She wanted him and he better perform fast or he was going to get his ass kicked.

Peyton: Lucas Scott! You have never in our entire relationship not wanted to have sex with me… Ok, so that's not entirely true. You stopped us at the basketball party to tell me you wanted it all with me and then I freaked and you stopped us in the hotel room…

Lucas: (moaning) Don't remind me! The two biggest mistakes of my life. I should have had sex with you both of those times. You know they both haunted me for a long time. I thought about it all the time…

Peyton: That's funny because both times you crawled into bed with my best friend!  
Lucas: Ouch! (a hurt look consumed his face)  
Peyton: Oh, I'm sorry… I don't want to fight or rehash the past. I just want to have sex with you right now here on the couch. Please… pretty please…. Come on Luke…. I know I'm fat but the sex is still good isn't it?

Peyton batted her eyes at him and stuck out her bottom lip to pout at him

Lucas: You are not fat you're having my baby and the sex is always good with you Peyton Sawyer… In fact it's the best I ever have and I like how horny you are all!

With that being said Lucas leaned over her and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth for him to slip his tongue in and he did without hesitation. He massaged her tongue and then moved on top of her. The couch was small but they'd manage. He made sure to hold himself above her. Peyton pushes him off her…

Peyton: What! This has to be fast and fun baby. We never do that! It's our bachelor party night! We're supposed to have wild crazy sex with strangers and then feel guilty about it when we get home!  
Lucas: I'm not going to do that!  
Peyton: I know but we're going to have that kind of sex right now. Now get your clothes off!  
Lucas: Peyton, come on! This isn't like you

Peyton: I know but I love making love to you but we never just have hungry passionate sex. Our sex is always amazing and you are the best I have ever had but sometimes you need a little animal lust!

Lucas: Who am I to refuse my pregnant fiancé?

Lucas strips of his clothes and Peyton straddles him quickly. She works on his body and he just enjoys it. When he goes to return the favor she enjoys it as well. She is rubbing again his body and he quickly removes her underwear. She lowers herself on to his waiting body. She thrusts her body up and down and he helps her. He does very little work and moans in pleasure. He is overjoyed with the pleasure she is giving him. She always knows when he needs her and she always delivers. They have a quick go at it and he reaches his climax before him. She goes to get off him and he grabs her and lays her on the couch. She was going to get hers too. He takes care of her needs and she moans out in pleasure. They clasped on the couch and he throws the blanket on the back of the couch over them. Neither of them wanting to get dressed and just wanted to enjoy the feel of their naked bodies against each other.

Lucas: (kissing her forehead) thank you Ms. Sawyer!

Peyton: You are so welcome, Mr. Scott!  
Lucas: (putting his hand on her stomach and resting it there) So are you ready to become Mrs. Lucas Scott?  
Peyton: I'm ready to become a Scott! Not to sure I like the whole Mrs. Lucas Scott thing! (smirking at him)  
Lucas: Ok, you can just be Coach Scott's wife!  
Peyton: So when I marry you I lose my identity?

Lucas: Not at all but you will be Mrs. Scott and I can't wait to hear all of my players call you that!  
Peyton: (laughing at him she reaches for a piece of paper and a pen that was sitting on the coffee table) I want to share something with you

Lucas: (squinting his eyes) What is that?  
Peyton: Something Haley gave me!  
Lucas: Haley? (noticing the crinkled piece of paper) Oh no you don't!  
Peyton: Yeah I think I do…

Lucas: give it to me, Peyton!  
Peyton: I already read it silly…

Lucas: (fake pouting) fine!  
Peyton: Let's see here (opening the paper to read it not in the right order) Let's see if all your predictions came true

Lucas: They didn't when I wanted them too

Peyton: But if they came true at all isn't that what matters?  
Lucas: Definitely!

Peyton: Let's see then…

Lucas: Ok

Peyton: This year I will talk to Peyton Sawyer. I don't know when you wrote that but it works for this year because you came back and we finally talked after 4 years so I think you can put a check next to that one! (checking it off with her pen)

Lucas grinned at her. She was being so damn cute right now

Peyton: Um… Take Peyton Sawyer to a movie… You've done that one just not late so check mark there. Um… I will make out with Peyton Sawyer or more… (grinning widely at him and checking it off) We just did that one!  
Lucas: And I might just do it again! (smiling at her)  
Peyton: I'm game… this last one though… you haven't done it yet!  
Lucas: (Without even looking at the paper) Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott!

Peyton: God, Luke you have wanted this for so long…

Lucas: I just knew we were meant to be. To damn bad I had to be so stupid about it. First you run scared then I get with Brooke and you get with Jake and I get with Brooke and then we're happy and you get pregnant and I flip out and then you're with Julian…

Peyton: You working on your next novel (Smiling coyly at him) It doesn't matter what happened in the past Lucas. (looking at her finger and playing with her ring) A week from yesterday I'm going to become Mrs. Lucas Scott and it will be one of the happiest days of my life. Then in a few months we will have our second child together… Lucas our life is perfect… Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott!

Lucas: (leaning over and kissing her) It's about damn time!  
Peyton: Sure is but better late than never and I'm ok with being called Coach Scott's wife or Mrs. Lucas Scott! Besides being Ellie's mom that is the best title I could ever have!

Lucas: More than likely people will call me Mr. Sawyer because of my hot shot producer wife!  
Peyton: (with a weird look on her face) Don't ever say that again! That makes me think of my dad!

Lucas: Gross! Never mind then! Speaking of our wonderful wedding next week I was wondering when you needed a check for everything. I told you I wanted to pay for it and I also noticed that you haven't been asking me for money so if you're paying and not telling me I'm going to be pissed!

Peyton: It's taken care of

Lucas: Peyton! Let me help pay for our wedding!  
Peyton: I haven't paid a penny yet Lucas. I swear you should know that you balance all of my checking accounts

Lucas: Well I didn't know if you had a secret wedding fund that you were using

Peyton: Nope! I don't hide money from you

Lucas: So you haven't had to pay yet?  
Peyton: It's being taken care of, Lucas (looking away from him not wanting to ruin this wonderful time they were having)  
Lucas: If it's being taken care of who's taking care of it?

Peyton: Promise you won't get mad?  
Lucas: Oh no!  
Peyton: I just found out the other day…  
Lucas: If it's Dan then I'm not marrying you at this wedding! We'll go somewhere else and get married. He isn't tainting it!

Peyton: That's funny that's that same thing I said to Marge

Lucas: Who is it then?

Peyton: (burying her face in his chest and whispering) Julian…

Lucas: Did you just say Julian?  
Peyton: Maybe how do you feel about this first?  
Lucas: Peyton, are you serious?! Your ex-boyfriend who you almost married and who helped raise my daughter is now paying for my wedding?!  
Peyton: It is our wedding and yes!

Lucas: Peyton! Why wouldn't you tell me this?  
Peyton: because I knew you'd react like this and why does it matter?  
Lucas: It just does… I'll go talk to Julian and write him a check. We aren't getting married at a wedding that was paid for by your ex!  
Peyton: So once again we're going to hurt Julian because of your pride!

Peyton gets up off the couch and finds the shirt Lucas had on and puts it on. She walks into the kitchen. Lucas grabs his boxers and follows her!

Lucas: (shouting at her) You're upset about this?!  
Peyton: Damn right I am!  
Lucas: How would you feel if Brooke was paying for our wedding?  
Peyton: She made the dress and she's my maid of honor! I don't think I care!  
Lucas: He's not paying for the wedding Peyton and that's final!  
Peyton: (hurt and angry in her eyes) I'm going to our room before I say something or do something I'm going to regret!

She storms off upstairs and he hears the bedroom door slam. He walks into the living room and grabs his shorts before going outside. He should have kept his mouth shut but he was pissed!

Lucas mowed the grass and when he was done he walked back into the house and Peyton was still locked in their bedroom. He knows he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight but he did need to shower to get ready for the party. He walked upstairs treading lightly and opened their bedroom door. She was asleep on their bed. He decided to leave her alone and just take a shower. His rustling around in the clothes woke her up and she sat up to look at him.

Peyton: Hey (softly speaking and giving him a small smile)  
Lucas: (smiling back) Hey

He headed for the bathroom wanting to avoid whatever was coming next and she had a sad look on her face. She wanted to talk and he should have known that. He wanted to talk put couldn't stand the thought of another fight. It hurt too much and he knew it was the hormones but he hated to see her cry. She got out of bed and followed him into the bathroom. He was shaving at the sink so she sat on the toilet to talk to him.

Peyton: Lucas we need to talk about this….

Lucas: (sighing) I know Peyton but I just can't fight with you right now! I can't stand to see you cry it rips my heart out!  
Peyton: Then let's not fight. If you have a problem with Julian paying for the wedding then you can pay him back

Lucas stops shaving and looks at her. She had one single tear in her eye and she is fighting hard to keep it from falling. She didn't care who paid for the damn wedding as long as next Friday she became Peyton Scott.

As he looked at her all his angry fell away and he realized he didn't care who paid for the wedding because Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott next Friday. To be honest they had spend so much money on fixing the house that it was nice not to have to worry about the expense of the wedding. Leaning down Lucas kisses Peyton softly.

Lucas: Baby, I don't care about who pays for the wedding

Peyton: (Smiling) Me either. All I want to do is marry you! I mean I love you and we're together and I don't need a piece of paper and a fancy ceremony to tell me that we're true love always but I need to be a Scott and I need to know that you're my husband. It's just how I feel. I have wanted to marry you for so long Lucas. I wanted to be with you when I was with Nathan…. That's how long it's been and we messed up a lot and we wasted a lot of time but now we're together and that's all that matters to me. I want to be your wife and have everyone say when I walk into the local diner 'hey it's Coach Scott's wife' and I want reports to write that the famous Lucas Scott got married! I want to world to know how much we love each other! It doesn't matter who signs the check for our wedding what matters is that we're going to profess our love for each other and we're going to be as Naley would say "Forever and Always" Baby, I'm sorry I stormed off! It's these damn hormones. I can't help it! And you better get ready because I want to have lots of Scott babies

Lucas: (with a panicked look on his face) Lots?  
Peyton: Lots! No really Lucas I would like to have more children with you. All I think about is you! Being married to you, waking up to you, being your wife, the mother of your children, having your children. I love the way you talk Landon when you think I'm sleeping and I love how you tell Ellie how much you love me! I love everything about us and you!

Lucas: If you start crying I'm out of here! I love you too Peyton and I love how you look carrying my child and the way you tend to Ellie when she needs you. I want to be your husband and satisfy you and take care of you. I've wanted you since the day I saw you standing on the side of the road all curly hair and scrawny legged. You were so mean to me and you wouldn't let me off the mat and I knew right then and there that somehow we'd be spending forever together….

Peyton: (getting up and putting her hand on his face) Well Lucas Scott you were right! We will be spending forever together. Now finish shaving so we can take a shower together and get ready for our parties tonight!

Lucas leaned in and kissed her leaving shaving cream on her face. She laughed and so did he. He'd thank Julian and just let it go. It wasn't worth it to him. Peyton was all that matter and they were going to finally be husband and wife and that was all he cared about. He finished shaving and they showered together making love and they made love once again when they got out. They quickly got dressed and then decided to make love again. Peyton was ready in willing to go for round 4 but Lucas fell asleep so she set the alarm so they could quickly throw their clothes on before the party and curled into his side drifting off to sleep with the biggest smile on her face. He felt like home and that made her happier than anything else ever could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was everyone was to meet at Tric at 9 so Lucas and Peyton road together to meet their friends. They meet Jackson and Brooke outside the club. Brooke was really starting to show and it was early in her pregnancy. She also looked tired.

Peyton: Hey girlie!  
Brooke: (smiling) Hey. You look like you had sex all afternoon!  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Brooke!  
Brooke: Peyton, we've been friends forever there isn't any way I wouldn't know that you and Lucas were having sex all afternoon! That's what Jackson and I did! (smiling widely)  
Peyton: Well we fought too!  
Brooke: God about what?  
Peyton: Julian paying for the wedding

Brooke: You just told him?  
Peyton: Yeah, when did you tell Jackson?  
Brooke: The day I found out! He wasn't thrilled but he understood.

Peyton: Lucas flipped out  
Brooke: No shit! I would have too. It's Julian but is everything ok now?  
Peyton: Perfect we spent the rest of the day having sex!  
Brooke: I knew it!

Lucas and Jackson were standing by the door waiting for the girls.

Lucas: You two coming?

Peyton and Brooke smiled at Lucas and walked to join them. They entered the club and the gang was sitting at a table waiting for them. There were snacks and some sodas and chairs of honor for them to sit in. The four took their sits and Rachel stood up to talk.

Rachel: Ok, so here's the deal. The girls can't drink and they guys didn't want strippers so we came up with a little different idea for tonight.

Peyton: Oh God what did you guys do?

Haley: Nothing bad we promise! It's going to be a lot of fun.

Rachel: We are going to have a little scavenger hunt tonight. Guys vs. Girls. Now we have tasks for both brides and grooms to do. Each task has to be completed and has to be completed properly. The team that does the most tasks right wins. It's just pure fun. Haley, Bevin and I will help Peyton and Brooke while Skills, Nathan and Mouth will help Jackson and Lucas. We have a surprise for the team that gets the most points. Really it's to see who knows their significant other better. So are you guys in or not?  
Peyton: If it ends with Brooke kissing me like dare night then I'm out!  
Rachel: No, no it's not like dare night  
Brooke: I'm in

Lucas: What the hell me too

Jackson: Sounds fun

Peyton: Fine if they're all in so am I

Rachel: Great! There are 3 tasks each. Both guys will do the same task only for their girl and each girl will do the same task for their guy. Then there is one task that is only for each of you. That one will be worth the most points. Each team has until midnight to complete the tasks. If either team is not back here at midnight the other team wins automatically. Any questions?

Everyone shakes there head no.

Haley: Ok, girls your first task is to take these shopping lists and buy all the items on it. The only thing is that you have to buy the exact brand that your man likes.

Peyton: (smiling) are you serious? I've been with Lucas since high school this will be easy

Brooke: (smiling as well) I've been doing the shopping since we moved into together I'm sure I can handle it

Haley: You two may have been shopping and things but do you get exactly what your man likes. That's the true questions

Skillz: Ok dawgs! You have to go buy your girls a new outfit and everything has to be the right size. Here is a list of the items you need.  
Rachel: Ok, girls lets get going.

Nathan: Guys!

Everyone kisses their significant other and heads for the door. The guys drive off in Nathan's SUV and the girls drive off in Rachel's. They are headed for a fun night. They guys pull in front of Clothes over Bros. The only store open well not really but Nathan got the keys from Millie so they could shop for Brooke and Peyton. They knew it was the only place that had everything they needed.

Lucas: (looking at the list) Ok we need to get them a bra, panties, a skirt, shirt to match, shoes, belt, necklace and earrings.  
Jackson: Shit!  
Lucas: And they have to be the right size

Nathan: I have no idea what size Haley wears. I always called Brooke or Peyton

Mouth: I wouldn't dare buy Rachel anything! She'd kill me if it was the wrong size. I wouldn't chance it

Skillz: I know my Skinny Girl's size!

Lucas: I know Peyton's size. Well most of them…

Jackson: Brooke is a fashion designer I know her sizes she makes sure of it! I even know her ring size (laughing)  
Nathan: Then get shopping!

Mouth: Can you pick out an outfit that your girls will like. That's part of it too

Lucas: I think so

Jackson: I hope so

The guys look around the shop

Lucas: (Picking up a jean skirt) My baby loves her denim!

Skillz: That she does and she looks so hot in it too with those legs! Damn your skinny girl has some legs

Lucas: (Smiling) yeah she does have some legs and I love my baby's legs!

Nathan: That she does. Sawyer and her long long legs

Lucas: I can't believe you have checked out my baby's legs!  
Jackson: Oh, she does have some hot legs. When Molly and Ellie would play at the pool and Peyton was in her bath suit those legs were all I could look at!  
Lucas: Ok so all of you have checked out my girl's legs?  
Guys: (in unison) Hell yeah!  
Lucas: I'm going to have to kill you all!

Skillz: but I haven't had them wrapped around me while we were having hot sex!  
Lucas: I am not going to talk about my sex life with Peyton  
Mouth: And her hot legs

Lucas: Ok, enough! If she knew we were talking about her that way she'd kill me

Nathan: No, she wouldn't! She'd act all embarrassed and then get that huge grin on her face knowing that we all thought that her legs were sexy!  
Lucas: Good I love her smile. She has the best smile in the world. I love her you guys. I can't help it. She's my life and her legs are just the icing on the cake

Jackson: (Smiling) I know what you mean. Brooke is amazing. She makes my heart stop!

Nathan: Oh God give it 10 years and you won't be all goo goo eyed over your wife

Lucas: Whatever! You still have that deer caught in the headlight look every time Haley walks into a room  
Nathan: (smiling) I love her! She's my life. I can't believe how lucky I am

Lucas: We are whipped

Jackson: We sure are and we're going to lose if we don't get working!

Lucas: Well I'm so going to get Peyton this jean skirt because even though she's pregnant she's going to look hot in it. Shit pregnant size I don't know what it is!  
Nathan: It's about the same you just have to get them low rise shit!

Jackson: Brooke has a little bump too. Shit!

Lucas: I'm going to just buy it and hope it's right

Nathan: Technically we don't have to buy it we just get to take it!  
Lucas: Cool  
Jackson: Oh, I like this little black skirt. My baby looks hot in black  
Nathan: that she does!  
Jackson: Don't be talking about my wife that way!  
Nathan: She's not your wife yet!  
Lucas: And you talked about my girl!  
Skillz: Ok, guy code we can talk about how hot each other's girls are as long as we don't sleep with them! That's the rule. You know they sit around talking about us!  
Lucas: That's true

Mouth: Rachel does it in front of me!  
Lucas: Yeah how is it going with Rachel anyway Mouth?  
Mouth: I don't know! I mean we have a son and you know I've always been in love with Rachel I just don't know what she's feeling

Skillz: dawg, she came back here for you! I'd go for it!  
Mouth: I want to marry her!  
Skillz: Then ask her

Lucas: Don't waste time like I did. I almost lost Peyton because of it. If Jamie wouldn't have web cammed me from LA and I wouldn't have saw my baby girl Peyton would be planning her wedding to Julian right now!  
Nathan: No she wouldn't be. Julian messed up when he went behind her back to produce your movie. Yes, she over reacted by breaking up with him and that was because she wanted to be with you but she would have never married him after that. The trust was gone and you know Peyt and her trust!

Lucas: yeah

Jackson: She does have trust issues so does Brooke!

Lucas: You can thank me for those and their parents and everything else!  
Jackson: She trusts me though  
Lucas: Peyt trusts me too

Nathan: Blah, blah, blah! Shop so we can move onto task two

Lucas and Jackson walk around the store. Lucas picks up and cute T-shirt that said Clothes Over Bros with a rhinestone heart on it. That was high school Peyton. He didn't know if she was still into that. He noticed a cute little black top sleeveless and he knew his girl would like that! He picked it up. He found a cute pair of shoe, amazing panties set more for him more than her and jewelry to match. Jackson found an awesome outfit for Brooke. He started with the black skirt, a red top, and the highest heels he could find and the most awesome panties. They finished their task and headed back to the car.

Meanwhile at the 24 hour grocery store the girls weren't having the same luck.

Peyton: Condoms! Lucas doesn't use condoms (pointing to her stomach) Exhibit B. Exhibit A is with Nanny Deb!  
Haley: (laughing) Yes he uses condoms and apparently he has a favorite kind and you don't know that

Brooke: I always buy the condoms how the hell should I know if he doesn't like them. We don't us them now that I'm pregnant

Peyton: Ok well I'm sure he likes the same ones he liked in high school and I know what those were so I'll get those!

Brooke: I saw a condom box once in his bathroom. I'll get those  
Bevin: I'm on the pill so we don't us condoms

Rachel: Shit I'm not getting any! Well once so far and he used a condom

Peyton: What's next on the list?  
Rachel: beer… You have to buy his favorite kind of beer

Peyton: Easy! Lucas only drinks Bud Light in the glass bottle

Brooke: Jackson's the same thing

Rachel: Mouth doesn't drink beer… Anyway I don't think he does

Haley: Nathan's a bud light man

Bevin: Skillz's too!

Brooke: What do we need now!

Haley: Razors

Peyton: (grabbing a package off the shelf) done

Brooke does the same

Peyton: What's next?  
Bevin: Favorite midnight snack

Brooke: Jackson loves Oreos

Peyton: When Lucas is writing at night and he thinks I'm sleeping I sit and watch him and he always eat cashews

Haley: He used to do that when we were kids

Peyton: He still does

Rachel: Ok next you need to find his favorite kind of breakfast cereal

Bevin: Skillz likes Cookie Crisp

Rachel: Mouth is so cute when he thinks I'm not watching and he's sitting on the couch with Aidan and they always eat Fruit Loops. Mouth loves them. He buys the big family size box and eats the whole thing in a week

Haley: Nathan eats Fruity Pebbles

Peyton: Lucas loves coco puffs. He steals them from Ellie! It's so cute. She yells at him and then giggles and laughs he is an amazing father!  
Brooke: Before I moved in all Jack and Molly ate was cereal. They had shelves of it and it was all Caption Crunch

Peyton: We're marrying and married to a bunch of children! I haven't eaten a kid's cereal in years!  
Rachel: Maybe we should start!

Peyton: Maybe we should  
Brooke: How much more is on that damn list?  
Haley: Two more things

Brooke: Ok what are they?  
Bevin: favorite after sex food

Peyton: (smiling devilishly) Me!

Rachel: That is so gross Peyton!  
Peyton: Ok, Rachel whatever!  
Brooke: Jackson likes ice cream

Peyton: I always make Lucas French toast

Haley: You go to that much trouble?  
Peyton: Hell no he gets freezer ones after sex! Real French toast in the morning

Bevin: Skillz likes chocolate chip cookies

Rachel: Mouth falls asleep

Haley: So does Nathan  
Brooke: What's last on the list  
Haley: Pick up a dozen of the first flower your guy ever gave you

Brooke: easy: Roses

Peyton: (smiling) the first flowers Lucas ever gave me was a mixed bouquet of flowers for my mom's grave

Rachel: Morbid!  
Brooke: If you knew Peyton you'd know that was the best bunch of flowers Lucas ever gave her.

Rachel: (looking at her watch) It's 11 and we have 2 more tasks and your special task so we better get going.

The gangs finished their other two tasks a little quicker than the first one and it was time for all of them to do their special task. The girls were sitting on the river court and then guys were sitting at Tric.

Rachel: Ok so we had to think about this for a long time. We know that both of you have a special relationship with the guy your about to marry. Brooke you haven't been with Jackson as long but we found out some things about him that's probably only you knew. And Peyt we all know how special you and Luke are so here's the task  
Haley: Peyton, we know that Lucas wrote Ravens as his love letter to you but we found out while you were in LA Lucas wrote another little short story about you. It's hidden somewhere in your house. It's your task to see if you know him well enough to find it…

Peyton: I can't go through our house looking for something he doesn't want me to see!  
Haley: It's ok. We asked him about it and he said you could look for it!

Peyton: Um, ok I guess

Rachel: Brooke, Jackson has hidden something for you as well. It's for your baby and he was keeping it but told us it would be ok if you found it for tonight. Well they didn't know we were doing this but they told the guys if you guys found their surprises it would be ok! So do you know your men well enough to find what they are hiding?  
Haley: It's 11: 25 you have to be back at Tric by 12 o'clock and not a minute later…  
Rachel: Good Luck

Peyton and Brooke look at each other and then the gang head towards the car. They drop Peyton off first and then Brooke. The girls had no idea where to look but they would try to find it.

At Tric the guys were waiting for their last task. Nathan stood to give Lucas his.

Nathan: Ok, Lucas You have loved Peyton forever and you know she has had her emo moments and she loves to draw. There is a drawing that Peyton drew that she told Haley about that she's never shown anyone. She didn't even show Haley. She says it's in a special place in your house. She said she doesn't know how to show you but she wants you to see it. Tonight you have to go home and find it!  
Skillz: Jackson, Rachel pumped Brooke for some information on your relationship. She said that the there is only one thing that she's never shared with you and she doesn't know how to. The topic is in her journal that is somewhere in your house. You job is to find her journal…

Jackson: Are you trying to cancel my wedding?!  
Mouth: Nope, you're not going to read it you're just going to bring it back so you two can talk about it!  
Jackson: Um ok....

Nathan: Ok, it's 11:30 and you guys need to be back here by midnight… Good luck

Lucas and Jackson walk out and get into their cars. They drive to their house to find out whatever they were looking for. Lucas pulls into his driveway and sees the lights are on. He walks in and sees Peyton sitting on the couch. He walks over and sits down next to her.

Lucas: (kissing her on the forehead) What are you doing here?  
Peyton: I live here  
Lucas: I know but you're supposed to be out completing your last task

Peyton: It's here and I just can't bring myself to do it

Lucas: What is it?  
Peyton: You wrote a short story about me while I was gone?  
Lucas: (smiling softly) Yeah, it was the only way I could manage my life. I missed you so much and it's about Ellie too  
Peyton: I'm supposed to find it

Lucas: Apparently you have a drawing that you've never shown anyone and I'm supposed to find that! Why haven't you showed anyone?  
Peyton: It's private and Julian would have flipped out so I hide it. Then it seemed silly to show you

Lucas: Can I see it now?  
Peyton: Come on!

Peyton leads Lucas into their bedroom and pulls a box down from the closet shelf. He grabs one that's on the other side of the shelf. Peyton opens the box and digs to the bottom. She takes out a drawing and hands it to Lucas. Lucas stares at it. It's a drawing of him and Ellie except Ellie is a newborn and Peyton is still in the hospital bed. Lucas is holding Ellie with a huge smile on his face and he's holding Peyton's hand. The caption reads, 'I'm so sorry Peyton but I'm here for you now.' Lucas looks at Peyton with a tear in his eye

Peyton: I thought maybe you'd come to LA with Haley and Brooke when they came when they found out I was in labor. When you didn't I drew that picture… It was the dream I had every night.  
Lucas: Peyton, I'm so…

Peyton: Luke, don't baby! We're great now!  
Lucas: You should have had this

Peyton: I have it now!  
Lucas: I'm sorry that I put you through all that shit

Peyton: It's ok… We're together now

Lucas kisses Peyton on the forehead and then sits next to her on the bed. He opens the box he has in his hand and pulls out a very thin stack of papers. He hands it to Peyton

Lucas: Here… read it! Well not right now because we have to get back to Tric but I do want you to read it.

Peyton: (taking it in her hands) ok, I will

Lucas: Come on let's go

Peyton: (kissing him) Ok

Peyton and Lucas walk out of their house and into their car. They head to Tric.

Brooke is sitting on the edge of her bed wanting to look for whatever she was looking for but couldn't. Jackson walks in and sees her sitting there.

Brooke: Hey what are you doing here?  
Jackson: (walking over and sitting next to her) I'm supposed to be looking for a secret your keeping from me!

Brooke: Oh my journal

Jackson: Yeah… What are you doing here?  
Brooke: You're hiding a gift for our baby here and I'm supposed to be finding it  
Jackson: (laughing) Well you won't find it in here

Jackson walks out of their room and Brooke hears the closet door open. He then returns with a small square box.

Jackson: Ok don't laugh at me!  
Brooke: (taking the box from him) I wouldn't laugh at you  
Jackson: Peyton's been helping me

Brooke: Um ok.

Brooke opens the box to find a scrapbook. She takes it out and looks at it. In the front window is a picture of their ultrasound. Tears fill her eyes

Brooke: What is this?  
Jackson: It's a scrapbook of our baby

Brooke: You're making this?  
Jackson: I went to ask Peyton what I could do for you to celebrate our first child together and she told me that you hate making scrapbooks but you love having them so I started this one for you

Brooke: (leaning over and kissing her) I love you for this! You're amazing

Jackson: Look at it

Brooke: Ok

Brooke opens the book. On the first page is the picture the pregnancy test she took in the bathroom for the 20th time. She thought that was funny

Brooke: You took a picture of the stick I peed on?  
Jackson: Yeah I wanted to remember it!  
Brooke: I love you

Jackson: Keep looking

Brooke looked at the next page and there was the paper from the doctor of the blood work results that told her she was pregnant. Then their first ultrasound. There was a picture of Molly laying her head on Brooke's stomach kissing her sibling. Then there was one of Brooke asleep with headphones on her belly and there wasn't even a bump or anything. She loved her present from Jackson. It was awesome!

Brooke: You're going to finish it right?  
Jackson: Of course! Now I can take picture of you without sneaking around. Peyton did all the fancy stuff though so you'll have to thank her.  
Brooke: I can tell she drew a lot of the stuff and did her fancy writing

Jackson: She's an awesome friend, Brooke. She really cares about you

Brooke: Oh I know. She's like the sister I never had

Jackson: So I don't mean to kill this moment but I hear you have a little secret

Brooke: Um… maybe just a little one

Jackson: Care to share?  
Brooke: Ok, but it's not bad I swear

Jackson: Ok so what is it then

Brooke: (reaching into her night stand and grabbing her journal taking out a contract) Here

Jackson: (looking at it) this is ½ of your company!

Brooke: I know what it is! It's your wedding present

Jackson: What?!  
Brooke: We're in this together and I wanted to make you part of my business so I did

Jackson: What about your mother?  
Brooke: She was pissed it was great! I took her half

Jackson: Can you do that?  
Brooke: I did!  
Jackson: For me?  
Brooke: Yep I love you and I want you to part of my company! So think about it and if you want to part of it sign and then call my lawyer!  
Jackson: I am your lawyer how did you did this without me know?

Brooke: Peyton! Her lawyer helped me

Jackson: I'm her lawyer too!  
Brooke: her LA lawyer!  
Jackson: Well ok then  
Brooke: So?  
Jackson: You said that I could think about it

Brooke: Ok, so think about it

Jackson: (taking a pen) I'm just kidding! (signing the paper) I'm in!  
Brooke: (kissing him) Great! We better get back to Tric

Jackson: Do we have too?  
Brooke: yeah

They get up and head to Tric. Peyton and Lucas are sitting in the parking lot making out when Brooke and Jackson pull in. Brooke goes up to the window and pounds on it. Lucas jumps off of Peyton and hit his head. Then he rolls down the window to the car

Lucas: What?!  
Brooke: It's 11:58

Peyton: So what? I'm about to you know with my man!  
Jackson: But you're going to lose if you're not in there on time

Lucas: I already won because I'm with the love of my life

Brooke: Ok well that's sweet and all but get your asses out of the car because I want to see if we bought the right damn condoms and I want to see what the guys had to do!

Peyton: Ok, fine!  
Lucas: But Peyton come on…  
Peyton: I'll make it up to you

Lucas: (Smiling) well ok then

Lucas climbs off of Peyton and helps her out of the car. Brooke hugs Peyton.

Peyton: What was that for?  
Brooke: My scrapbook! It's amazing! You and Jack are awesome  
Peyton: It was all his idea I just helped him with the drawings

Brooke: It's really cool  
Peyton: It is isn't it?  
Lucas: Let's get in there you two

Brooke and Peyton walk in arm and arm and Jackson and Lucas just laugh at them. The gang is sitting at the large booth in the back waiting for them. They two couples walk in with big smiles on their faces

Rachel: Looks like we did good  
Brooke: That you did  
Peyton: We had a lot of fun tonight

Lucas: That we did

Jackson: We found out some interesting stuff about each other

Brooke: I love you guys for that!  
Haley: Well while you guys were whatever you were doing we tallied that tasks and you guys know each other so well it's scary

Nathan: You completed all the tasks correctly!

Rachel: And by the looks on your faces you completed the last tasks as well

Lucas; that we did

Jackson: Us too

Rachel: ok then. Here are your prizes

Skillz: (getting up and handing Peyton an envelope and handing Brooke one as well) Enjoy!

Peyton: (opening it and taking out the note inside) Lucas and Peyton… We know that because of Ellie you two are not going on a honeymoon and we think that's so unfair. So we are going to keep Ellie for a week and we are sending you on a honeymoon. We didn't get our honeymoon because Nathan decided to be a hero and we want to make sure you two get one! You deserve it! Love, Hales and Nathan

Nathan: We have it all planned. It's your wedding gift from us.

Lucas: You guys don't have to do that!  
Haley: We know we don't have too but we want to

Peyton: Thank you so much!

Rachel: Ok hoe open yours!  
Brooke: (opening the letter) Jackson and Brooke, we knew Peyton would open hers first so Mouth and I want you to know that you deserve a honeymoon too. We are going to keep Molly for a week so you can go on one too. We love you guys. Enjoy! Love, Mouth and Rachel!  
Brooke: Really?  
Rachel: Yeah really! Now enjoy and congrats on your wedding!  
Jackson: Thanks so much you guys

Nathan: We split the two trips between the 3 groups of us. It's your gifts from all of us. We just want you guys to have a chance to be away as married couples!  
Haley: We have one more surprise too but you'll have to wait until your wedding day!  
Peyton: So not fair

Rachel: We know!

Brooke: You guys are the best friends

Lucas: Thanks so much you guys  
Skillz: We hope you guys had fun tonight. Kind of lame but if you wouldn't have knocked your girls up we could have had a little more fun

Peyton: I had the best time ever!  
Brooke: Me too  
Lucas: I had so much fun I exhausted and think Peyton and I should go home to bed

Brooke: whatever you just want to get laid

Jackson: I'm all for that

Brooke: Well let's get going then!

Everyone started laughing and then heads for the door. It was a great evening and they had a lot of fun. The gang got a lot closer that night and they were looking forward to the events to come where they call all be together. The next being four of their friends weddings!

**A/N: Ok one at the end and one at the beginning I know I know. Sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Kind of fluff but fun. I'm working on the wedding chapter next. I want it to be perfect so it's going to take me a few days but it will be posted this week! That is my goal! Enjoy! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 56: Anticipation **

Peyton was lying in bed reading the short story Lucas wrote about her and Ellie for the 7th time that week. She read it every night before she went to bed. She loved it. Since it was their wedding day and Lucas stayed at Nathan and Haley's she decided to start her morning off with the story. Her favorite part was when he wrote about seeing the picture of Ellie for the first time….

_As I sat at my best friends' dining room table I realized what a mistake I made. Haley had received a letter from Peyton. It had been two weeks since she gave birth to our daughter and I was dying inside. Peyton had sent a photo of herself holding Ellie that Brooke had taken. It was the most beautiful photo of Peyton I have ever since in my life. She was sitting in a rocking chair by the window and the sun hit her face just perfectly. She was smiling down and the little being we created and the whole world looked liked it disappeared for her. I could tell she didn't know that Brooke was taking the picture. Ellie was so little and bundled up in the cutest blanket. Peyton's eyes were shining and full of love. I've only ever seen her like that once in my life… It was the State Championship game when I told her it was her. Haley made sure to pass the photo to Nathan and I was sitting in between them. I wasn't going to look but I couldn't help it. I had too. It was of the love of my life with our daughter. I look at the picture and tears formed in my eyes. I knew I should have been the one to take that picture, not Brooke. Seeing that picture made me realize that I now was in love with Two Sawyer women… Peyton and our beautiful daughter Ellie. I knew in that moment that my words were true I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer and now our daughter, Elizabeth Anna Sawyer… My heart ached and I wanted to get onto a plane and fly out and see her. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and get up with our daughter…but I couldn't. I had made such a mess of our lives that I don't think she'll ever forgive me… so instead I sit here once again writing about Peyton Sawyer, the love of my life, hoping that someday I'll find a way to show her just how important she is to me and just how sorry I am for everything… Someday I hope she can forgive me… I can always hope, right?_

As Peyton read that she knew that she would have forgiven him that day if he would have shown up. That's all she wanted was for Lucas to come and get her. She told him that and they both realized what a huge mistake they had made over the pass few years and how happy they were that they found their way back. Peyton was lost in her thoughts when her bedroom door opened and a little curly haired blonde hopped into bed next to her

Ellie: Morning mommy!

Peyton: (kissing Ellie's forehead) Good Morning baby girl! How are you today?  
Ellie: (smiling the biggest smile at her mother) I'm great because today my mommy and daddy are getting married!  
Peyton: (wanting to tease the little girl) They are? Lucky them!  
Ellie: Mommy be serious! You're going to be a Scott today!

Voice from the door: She's been a Scott since she came back to Tree Hill!  
Ellie: (jumping off the bed and running to the door) Daddy! What are you doing here? Aunt Brooke said it's bad luck and you can't see mommy until she walks down the aisle so you have to leave!

Ellie tries to push Lucas out the door but he doesn't move. He just scoops Ellie up into his arms and walks over to the bed where his soon to be wife is laying.

Lucas: It's only bad luck if it's after 10 and look it's 8:30 so we're safe. Plus the day doesn't start until mommy is out of bed so we have time to see each other!  
Ellie: I'm calling Aunt Brooke!  
Lucas: (putting her down) Ok go ahead. Her number's by the phone!

Ellie runs out of the room and Lucas walks over and sits down by Peyton.

Lucas: No bad luck for us baby!  
Peyton: If you were going to come over this morning then why did you make me sleep in this cold bed by myself?  
Lucas: Brooke made me! I had to see you! Haley went to take a shower so I snuck out!  
Peyton: (laughing) I love you!  
Lucas: I love you too soon to be Mrs. Scott!  
Peyton: God, I'm so excited Lucas! We're getting married tonight!  
Lucas: I know and I can't wait. I love you too

Lucas leans over and kisses her. She opens her mouth as an invitation for him to deep the kiss. He does so without any hesitation. He massages her tongue with his and she pulls him on top of her. Just then Ellie comes running into their bedroom

Ellie: Daddy!

Lucas jumps off of Peyton and turns to look at his daughter

Lucas: What princess?  
Ellie: Aunt Brooke is on her way over and she said to tell you that if you're not gone when she gets her you're in trouble! She said you've messed up this relationship enough and do you really want to risk messing it up again?  
Lucas: (laughing) My daughter has been turned against me

Peyton: You better go if you don't want to wrath of pregnant Brooke!

Lucas: Yeah, she's pretty scary!  
Peyton: That she is

Lucas: (leaning in and kissing her) I'll see you tonight at the River Court  
Peyton: I'll be the one in the white dress getting married to the most perfect man in the world!  
Lucas: I'll be the one with the biggest smile on his face waiting for you to come and marry me!  
Peyton: I love you baby!

Lucas: Not as much as I love you

Ellie: Daddy go!

Lucas: Ok, ok

Lucas kisses Peyton one more time and then leaves the room. Ellie climbs back into bed with her mother and smiles at her

Peyton: What are you smiling about?  
Ellie: My mommy and daddy! I knew you'd get back together someday! I'm glad you're happy mommy

Peyton: Me too. I'm going to go shower go watch TV for a little while ok?  
Ellie: Ok mommy

Ellie walks out of the room and Peyton watches her. Her life was perfect and today she was going to become Mrs. Lucas Scott! This was the best day of her life besides the day she had Ellie! She was marrying Lucas. Finally after all these years her dreams were coming true. She gets out of bed and heads to the shower. Today was her happily ever after… She couldn't wait for tonight!

----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Peyton got out of the shower Brooke was downstairs with Ellie and Molly. Brooke had planned a day of fun and stress free! She had been to the River Court and it looked beautiful. She had the dresses and the flowers would be there when they arrived. Everything was perfect. Peyton came bouncing down the stairs in her t-shirt and jeans and Brooke laughed.

Brooke: P. Sawyer you can't wear a t-shirt it will mess your hair up when you take it off

Peyton: I'm not getting my hair done for like oh (pausing) I don't know 6 hours

Brooke: It's not that long our hair appointments are at 6 and it's (looking at her watch) oh ok so maybe it is that long

Ellie: Mommy wants my hair extra curly tonight

Molly: My hair's going to be curly too

Peyton: And you're going to look beautiful both of you!

Brooke: I can't believe you asked Rachel to be in your wedding!  
Peyton: You did too!  
Brooke: I know

Peyton: So what's the big deal then?  
Brooke: There isn't one I just thought you hated her  
Peyton: Nah, not anymore. SO what are we doing today?  
Brooke: I thought we'd head back to the spa to get our toes and fingers touched up and get a massage. Plus the girls need their nails painted

Peyton: We were just there last week!  
Brooke: So! I know that but it's my job to keep you calm today and I have to keep you away from Lucas too!  
Peyton: You're not doing that great of a job since he's already been here!  
Brooke: But my spy called me right away!  
Peyton: True. Well I'm all about the spa but food would be nice first

Brooke: Lunch it is then

There was a knock at the door. Peyton wasn't expecting anyone. Brooke looked at Peyton.

Brooke: Aren't you going to answer that?  
Peyton: (Walking to the door) I guess

Peyton opens the door and to her surprise Karen and Lily were standing there. Peyton's face drops and she hugs Karen then Lily then Karen again

Peyton: What are you doing here?  
Karen: My son is getting married today

Peyton: I know that but you guys weren't coming!  
Lily: We changed our minds  
Peyton: I'm so glad you did! Brooke and I were just getting ready to go to lunch care to join us?  
Karen: (Grabbing Peyton's stomach) Look at you!  
Peyton: Yeah, knocked up on my wedding day! I should be having a redneck wedding today!  
Karen: You look beautiful! And of course we'll join you for lunch right after I see my granddaughter!

Karen walks into the house and sees Ellie playing with Molly. Lily joins them introducing herself and then playing. Ellie runs to greet her grandma.

Ellie: Grandma Karen! I can't believe you're here!

Karen picks Ellie up and gives her a hug and a kiss on her forehead

Karen: Me either. Are you excited about tonight?  
Ellie: Yes! Mommy and Daddy are getting married and mommy is going to be a Scott like me now!

Karen laughs at her granddaughter. Then kisses her again before putting her down. Broke rushes over and hugs the older woman.

Brooke: I'm so glad you made it!  
Karen: I was sailing in the Mediterranean Sea and told Andy I didn't care what he had to do to get me here I couldn't miss my son's wedding or my girls' weddings either!  
Peyton: (with tears in her eyes) I so glad you're here

Karen: Me too (hugging Peyton)  
Brooke: Well we better get going to lunch and then the spa. You and Lil must come with us!  
Karen: We'd love too

Peyton: Perfect

Brooke: Let's go then

The three women followed by their daughters head to the car. They settle in and head out. Peyton and Broke have the biggest smiles on their faces. The woman they considered as their mother was home for their weddings and nothing could make them happier.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was going crazy without Peyton and Ellie. This day sucked! Why couldn't they spend the day together? It was stupid that Brooke was keeping them apart. He decided to lose the guys and go to the high school for a while. He shoot hoop after hoop trying to kill time. He didn't even hear the door open or someone approaching him

Voice: I see you still drop that shoulder when you shoot!

Lucas spins around to meet a pair of old familiar eyes. A huge smile fills his face

Lucas: Whitey! What are you doing here? (Rushing over and hugging the old man)  
Whitey: Well you and Peyton invited me and I'm always up for a good piece of wedding cake!

Lucas laughed at that

Whitey: Seriously. I had to see this. You two have always been in love and when I received the invitation I knew I couldn't miss this wedding!  
Lucas: I'm so glad you're here

Whitey: I'm proud of you son. You have finally become the man I always knew you could be. Keith would be proud of you too, Lucas! Be happy. I can't wait to see you and Peyton finally get married!  
Lucas: And meet our daughter!  
Whitey: Daughter? (raising his eyes has he asks)  
Lucas: Long story

Whitey: Let's go have lunch than

Lucas smiles and follows Whitey. It was great to see his mentor and coach again. It had been years. Lucas drove and they went to a little café where Lucas told him everything that had happened the last four years and Whitey told him what a great decision he had finally made. The two men talked and Lucas was so happy. Besides Keith Whitey had always been like a father figure to him. He was honored that he had made the trip for his wedding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sat in a chair with cucumbers on her eyes and a green mask on her face. Her hands were in some kind of moisturizer and she was just relaxing. Karen came over to sit down next to her

Karen: Peyton?  
Peyton: (taking the cucumbers off her eyes and looking at Karen) Hey, what's up?  
Karen: Well you know the tradition that a bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue…

Peyton: Yeah

Karen: (taking a box out of her bag) I have the something new

Peyton: My hands are gross right now. Would you mind opening it for me?  
Karen: Of course.

Karen opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. Peyton just started at it.

Peyton: Karen I can't!  
Karen: I just spent two months trying to find you the perfect one you can! You know you have always been like a daughter to me and I am so happy that you're marrying my son, Peyton. You make him happy. You always have and I know he messed up a lot but I'm so glad you were able to forgive him…

Peyton: I love him

Karen: I know (smiling at her) That's what makes today so perfect. You two are so in love. I want you to wear this as a welcome to the family even though you have always been a part of this family. Like Ellie said you're finally becoming a Scott!  
Peyton: (with tears in her eyes) Thanks Karen

Karen: You're welcome sweetheart. Just take care of my son like I know only you can

Peyton: I will I promise

Karen gets up and hugs Peyton and slips the bracelet into Peyton's bag

Karen: I love you Peyton and I'm so proud of the woman you have become. I know I'm not your mother but I know they're both proud of you too. You're an amazing person and I just want you to know that  
Peyton: (blushing) Thank you Karen. I love you too!

Brooke walks into the room that Peyton and Karen are sitting in

Brooke: Oh man you made her cry? No crying today!  
Karen: We were having a mother daughter moment and since you're here I have something new for you too!  
Brooke: Huh?  
Peyton: Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue

Brooke: Oh…

Karen: I have something new for you

Brooke: You do? (smiling at her)  
Karen: I do

Karen takes out another long box and hands it to Brooke. She takes a majestic wave of 10K white gold alternate with ravishing rubies bracelet out.

Brooke: its beautiful  
Karen: You've always been the lady in red

Peyton: That she has

Brooke: (hugging Karen) Thank you

Karen: Just be happy girls!

Peyton: That's easy

Brooke: Sure is

Ellie, Molly and Lily enter the room. They have their nails painted and had a mini facial.

Ellie: Mommy do you like my fingernails?  
Peyton: You look beautiful. So do you Molly and Lily

Peyton yawns and Karen notices

Karen: You ok Peyton?  
Peyton: Just tired

Brooke: Then we should take you home to take a nap! You can't be tired for your wedding

Peyton: I know. That sounds like a great idea

Brooke: I could use a nap myself.

Karen: Me too

They all laugh. The lady comes in and cleans them all up and they get ready to leave. They have bounded so much over the years that it was perfect to spend that time together. They were like sisters with their mother on the day of their weddings. It was perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was sitting out back at Nathan and Haley's. He wanted to go home and be with Peyton but instead he just sat there. Jamie come out and sat on his lap. Lucas looks at Jamie and smiles.

Lucas: What's up James?  
Jamie: Are you scared to be getting married?  
Lucas: No, why?  
Jamie: Skillz says now you're going to have a ball and chain you have to drag around, doesn't that scare you?  
Lucas: Jamie, you have to stop hanging out with Skillz little man! He doesn't know what he's talking about

Jamie: Oh ok. Did you write your vows. Momma told daddy you still didn't have your vows written and Aunt Peyton's had hers done for a few months.

Lucas: They're done

Jamie: That's good. Uncle Lucas?  
Lucas: Yeah?  
Jamie: Do you think Aunt Peyton's sad that Grandpa Larry isn't coming?  
Lucas: She might be a little buddy. Why do you ask?  
Jamie: Momma was talking about it with Aunt Brooke

Lucas: What do you do? Sit around and listen to the grown ups talk?  
Jamie: Sometimes. Ellie does too!  
Lucas: You have big ears! I think Peyton's fine ok!  
Jamie: Ok

Voice: Well, well, well look it here. My baby boy sitting out back all broody on his wedding day!

Lucas turns to see his mother

Lucas; Mom! I thought you were going to wait and come in December for the baby

Karen: changed my mind. I couldn't' let my son get married without me  
Lucas: (hugging her) I'm so glad you're here. Does Peyton know?  
Karen: I just left her. She's sleeping. She's feeling a little redneckish because you got her pregnant before your wedding  
Lucas: We already have a daughter!  
Karen: But it's harder when you're carrying it down the aisle!  
Lucas: Is she mad about it?  
Karen: Hell no! She loves you so much it isn't funny!

Lucas: And I love her.

Karen: (looking at Jamie who is sitting by the edge of the pool) James Lucas Scott!  
Jamie: Grandma Karen!  
Karen: Come and give me a hug!

Jamie runs over and hugs Karen.

Karen: Lily's inside with your mom

Jamie: Sweet

Jamie runs into the house and Karen hugs Lucas again.

Karen: I'm so glad to see you!  
Lucas: You too mom. I'm glad you came for the wedding

Karen: I can't believe I thought about missing it  
Lucas: Whitey's here

Karen: Where is he?  
Lucas: In my office at school watching my team's play tapes. I'm a little worried about what he's going to say!  
Karen: I'm sure your team is doing great. I have to ask you something

Lucas: Ok

Karen: Does Dan know you're getting married?  
Lucas: I think so

Karen: I see (giving him an eye)  
Lucas: What with the look  
Karen: I 'm just worried that he'll show up. I also noticed there are pictures of him, Jamie, and Ellie in the house does that mean that you guys have forgiven him?  
Lucas: They let Jamie see him that's about the extent of it

Karen: And Ellie?  
Lucas: Long story. He saved my ass and Peyton told me that we should let her spend time with him. We don't though.  
Karen: Peyton's ok with that?  
Lucas: Her idea so I guess so  
Karen: You must have done something major for her to allow that. She's hated Dan since she dated Nathan so for her to change her mind like that  
Lucas: I forgot to pick up Ellie and Dan took her

Karen: You for got Ellie!

Lucas: Peyton was in New York and I was filming…

Karen: Lucas Eugene Scott! I don't care what you were doing you never forget your child. You're lucky Peyton's still marrying you!  
Lucas: She was a little pissed but you know Peyton….  
Karen: She's a sucker for my son!  
Lucas: Yeah she is (a smiling filling her face) She perfect too!

Karen: Man, you have it bad! I'm so glad you're finally getting married!  
Lucas: Me too! I've waiting oh about 8 or 9 years for her to be Peyton Scott!  
Karen: I know. You've had it bad for her since middle school

Lucas: Mom, she makes me completely happy. She smiles and my knees go weak and the way she is with our daughter is amazing. She is so sweet and kind and caring. She's amazing with her artists and she just knows what I need and she's there for me. I can't imagine waking up with anyone else for the rest of my life

Karen: You are so lucky to have her Lucas and she's lucky to have you

Haley walks out carrying a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses. They all sit down at the table

Haley: I can't believe you're getting married Lucas.  
Lucas: why?  
Haley: because you have wanted this for so long and it's finally happening

Lucas: She's my life

Haley: Just promise when things get rough that you don't walk away from her

Karen: Things will get rough too Lucas it's part of a relationship but you have to be strong and supportive and be there for her  
Lucas: I know and I will

Karen: Good

Haley: (looking at her watch) It's 4 o'clock Lucas  
Karen: 5 hours

Lucas: I really want to see her!  
Haley: Brooke won't let you

Lucas: Maybe you could help me out

Haley: Brooke will kill me!  
Lucas: Please Hales

Haley: Don't beg. It's pathetic

Lucas: So you'll do it!  
Karen: Lucas, you're going to be getting married to her in a few hours. You can wait

Lucas: Mom, I really want to see her!

Karen: Then be a big boy and walk over and see her

Lucas: Brooke won't let me in

Haley: Met me at the high school gym. I'll bring her there!  
Lucas: Thank you so much Hales!  
Karen: Oh man you two are brother and sister! You're lucky to have each other!

Haley: I know that

Lucas; Me too

Haley: 45 minutes

Haley walks away and Lucas sits with a smile on his face. He just wanted to see Peyton. He missed her so much. He loves her and just this little time away was killing him. He sat looking at his watch every 5 minutes hoping the time would go by a little faster and he could see his soon to be wife sooner then her walking down the aisle!

------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was nervously shooting hoops when he heard the gym doors slam shut. He sees Peyton and Haley walking towards him. Peyton smiles when she sees Lucas standing there.

Lucas: How'd you get her away from Brooke?  
Haley: I told Brooke she was hogging the bride and I wanted some alone time with her! Brooke agreed reluctantly!

Peyton: I'm so glad you brought me here! I've missed Lucas all day

Lucas: I missed you too

Haley: Ok, I'm going to my classroom and I'll give you 20 minutes then Peyton and I have to get back

Lucas: Thanks Hales

Haley: You're welcome

Haley walks out of the gym and Lucas wraps his arms around Peyton

Lucas: Hey baby (leaning down and kissing her)  
Peyton: Hey

Lucas: I've missed you so damn much today!  
Peyton: I've missed you too

Lucas: You look well rested

Peyton: I've been sleeping most of the day. We went to the spa too  
Lucas: You look amazing!  
Peyton: Thanks I have a hair appointment at 6. Ellie loves that your mom is here

Lucas: Me too  
Peyton: I was so excited to see her

Lucas: It was a great surprise

Peyton: (kissing Lucas) I've missed that

Lucas: Me too (kissing her again)  
Peyton: Are you nervous?  
Lucas: Not at all! You are the love of my life and I've been waiting for this moment.

Peyton: Me too. Ellie is so excited. She just keeps telling everyone she can't wait because we'll all be Scotts now!  
Lucas: That we will

Peyton: Lucas, thank you…

Lucas: (looking confused) For what?  
Peyton: everything… My life is perfect thanks to you

Lucas: And mine is to you

Voice: Geez, Sawyer I wouldn't let you in here during my practices so now you decided to marry the coach so you can come in here whenever you feel like it!

Peyton turns around to see Whitey standing in the doorway. She gets a huge smile on her face and walks over to hug the old man

Peyton: Coach!  
Whitey: Peyton Sawyer! It's good to see you!  
Peyton: It's good to see you too Coach. I'm so glad you came

Whitey: Like I told Lucas I couldn't miss this for the world

Peyton: I'm so glad

Whitey: So a daughter and a son huh? It's about time he makes an honest woman out of you!  
Peyton: Coach!  
Whitey: Well it is! I mean I could kick his butt for leaving you!

Peyton: But he came back  
Whitey: Ok, ok. I see you've forgiven him so I'm going to let it go but you better save me a dance tomorrow!  
Peyton: You bet!  
Whitey: And no funny business in this gym! Basketball is meant to be played here not anything else!  
Lucas: Ok, Whitey. See you in a few hours  
Whitey: I'm going over to Nathan's so I'll see you there  
Lucas: Ok

Whitey hugs Peyton again and walks out of the gym

Peyton: Whitey!  
Lucas: I know it's perfect isn't it

Peyton: I'm glad he came and your mom! This is great

Lucas: I know

Peyton: (looking at her watch) I should get going baby. I have to go get my hair done and then get ready for our wedding  
Lucas: Oh that's tonight

Peyton: (hitting him) very funny baby! Give me a kiss

Lucas: They say I should just say yes dear so yes dear

Lucas grabs Peyton and kisses her deeply. She runs her tongue over his lips and he opens it and she slips her tongue in. He pulls her closer and she let's her hands run up his back. They continue to passionately kiss when Haley walks in and clears her throat. They jump apart and look at her.

Haley: Sorry to interrupt but Peyton we have to get going

Peyton: Ok, Hales  
Lucas: I love you so much Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer

Peyton: I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott and I will see you at nine o'clock at the River Court

Lucas: You better believe you will baby

Peyton kisses Lucas quickly and then heads for the door. He smiles at her and he goes back to shooting hoops. He knows today is the best day of his life because Peyton is finally going to become his wife!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke is sitting at Peyton's house waiting for Peyton and Haley to return. Ellie and Molly are playing Candyland and they both have curlers in their hair. They look so cute. The front door opens and Haley and Peyton walk in. Ellie runs over to her mommy.

Ellie: Mommy! Is it time yet?  
Peyton: (picking her daughter up) Not quite yet but we do have to go get our hair done!  
Brooke: (looking a little upset) So how's Lucas?  
Peyton: (laughing) I don't know! Call and ask him  
Brooke: I'm not dumb P. Sawyer I know you were wherever Lucas is. The grin on your face gave that away!  
Peyton: I'm sorry. In my defense I didn't know!  
Brooke: (Giving Haley the evil eye) Oh I know! It was all Haley  
Molly: (looking at Brooke) can we give it to her now?  
Brooke: Yeah we better before we go and get our hair down  
Ellie: Molly and I will go get it!

Molly: Yeah come on

The girls run off towards the back deck

Peyton: What did you get me that's outside?  
Brooke: It's a surprise  
Peyton: I hate surprises

Brooke: Not this one!  
Ellie: (From the back door) Close your eyes mommy

Peyton: Ok

Peyton closes her eyes and Derek walks in. He wraps her into a hug and Peyton screams and opens her eyes

Peyton: (wrapping her arms around him) Oh my gosh, Derek! What are you doing here?!  
Derek: You didn't think I'd let my baby sister get married without her big brother did you?  
Peyton: But you said you couldn't get leave  
Derek: Someone switched with me at the last minute so I could be here! I won't be able to come for Christmas now but I thought this was more important!

Peyton: I'm so glad you came! I've missed you

Ellie: Yeah Uncle Derek how come you haven't been to see me lately?  
Derek: (letting go of Peyton and picking his niece up) Because I've been defending your country!  
Ellie: That's important isn't it mommy?  
Peyton: Sure is

Brooke: Ok, I know this is exciting and its great Derek's here but we have to go get our hair done!  
Derek: That's ok I want to go and see Lucas anyway. We need to have a little talk

Peyton: oh God

Derek: I won't hurt him, yet!  
Peyton: (smiles) His at the Gym! It's great that you're here!  
Derek: I'm glad I could be. You haven't looked this happy in years, Peyt! I'm happy for you

Peyton: (hugging him) Thank you

Brooke: Let's go!

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Ellie and Molly head out the door. Derek follows. He wanted to make sure that Lucas Scott knows that if he hurts his sister again he was going to answer to him. He waves at the girls and head in the other direction. He'd play nice for now but he remembers what he did to her before and so he wants to make it clear that he won't every hurt his sister again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was getting into his car when Derek pulls into the school parking lot. He parks next to him and jumps out. Lucas is shocked to see his fiancé's brother.

Lucas: Derek?!  
Derek: Hello, Lucas  
Lucas: Peyton said you weren't coming

Derek: Someone helped me out so I could be here

Lucas: Well that's great! It's great to see you

Derek: You too but we need to talk

Lucas noticed the look on Derek's face. He hadn't seen this man since their senior year of high school but he could tell that Derek knew what happened in those years to follow.

Lucas: Um, ok. Let's go get a cup of coffee  
Derek: Fine with me

Derek gets into his car and Lucas into his. Derek follows Lucas to a little café and they go in and order coffee. Derek sits quietly for a moment thinking about what he wants to say.

Derek: When I left Tree Hill the last time I told you to take care of my sister and you said you would. She would write and tell me how happy you two were and then one day I called her because I hadn't heard from her in a while and she wasn't answering my letters and Brooke answers the phone. She told me that Peyton's pregnant and you left her. I wanted to kill you but Peyton made me promise not to. I was stationed in California for a year after Ellie was born and then I came back to visit as often as I could. I watched my sister pine over you that whole time. Every one of Ellie's birthday parties she secretly hoped you'd come. She never truly gave up hope. When she and Julian got serious I was so happy because I thought she had finally let you go but I could tell that she was still holding you in her heart. Now she's marrying you and having another one of your children and I'm so happy for her because she's happy. But if you mess this up you will pay. Peyton has been hurt enough! You better take care of her and love her or you're going to answer to me!

Lucas sat there listening to Derek and fearing his life. This man could kill him with his bare hands if he wanted too. When Derek was finished Lucas sat a minute longer before speaking….

Lucas: I promise you right now that I will never hurt Peyton again. She is my life and so are our children. I made a mistake one I paid for greatly and I am not stupid enough to make it again. You have to believe that!  
Derek: Just keep my sister safe and happy

Lucas; I will  
Derek: Ok, then! Welcome to the family

Derek smiles at Lucas and Lucas smiles back. He would never hurt Peyton again. He loved her too much!

---------------------------------------------

Peyton was sitting on the porch swing at her and Lucas' house. She was looking out over their yard and drinking lemonade. Her hair was swept up and she had more make-up on then she usually wears. She knows she has to go soon but she's just enjoying the moment. Ellie comes out and sits down next to her.

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: (looking down at her daughter and smiling) Yes, baby girl?  
Ellie: are we going to live in Tree Hill forever with daddy now?  
Peyton: Of course we are. Why are you worried

Ellie: I'm not worried I just wanted to make sure that you're going to be together forever

Peyton: we're going to be together forever baby girl

Ellie: True Love Always

Peyton: (smiling at what her daughter just said) True Love Always! Where did you hear that?  
Ellie: Daddy, was writing something and he kept saying it. He told me it was your vows. What are vows mommy?  
Peyton: Promises two people make to each other when they are getting married

Ellie: Oh, mommy I'm glad we came back to Tree Hill

Peyton: Me too baby girl

Ellie: Is it time for the wedding yet?  
Peyton: Almost why don't you go in and go to the bathroom and get your shoes on. I just need a minute longer and then I'll be in

Ellie: (hugging Peyton) Ok mommy. Love you

Peyton: I love you too

Ellie jumps off the swing and heads into the house. Peyton continues to sit and just enjoy the last few minutes before her wedding. Brooke comes out and sits next to her

Brooke: You ready P. Sawyer it's about time to go

Peyton: Yeah…

Brooke: Are you ok?  
Peyton: I was just thinking about my mom… I wish she could be here today

Brooke: You want to go see her before we go to the river court?  
Peyton: I went this morning but thanks. I'm also having a hard time not having my dad her

Brooke: I know Papa Sawyer is going to be greatly missed but you're marrying Lucas in less than two hours

Peyton (Smiling) I know… You know I am sorry Brooke

Brooke: For what?  
Peyton: Everything that happened in high school

Brooke: Are you serious?!  
Peyton: (laughing) I am… I really hurt you

Brooke: Peyton, I knew you liked Lucas. I could tell at Dan's big party that you liked him and at first he was a conquer then I fell for him and I shouldn't have because both of you were in love with each other… It's water under the bridge… You're marrying him today!  
Peyton: I know I just wanted you to know that I never meant for you to get hurt by it all  
Brooke: You're just getting married Peyton not going off to war!  
Peyton: (laughing again) You always now how to make me smile

Brooke: Well I spent too long working on your face I didn't want you to ruin it

Peyton: (getting up and hugging Brooke) You are my best friend and I love you for everything!  
Brooke: I love you too P. Sawyer now let's get you to the river court so you can become P. Scott!  
Peyton: Ok, let's go!

Peyton and Brooke walk into the house to collect their things and then they walk back out again with Molly and Ellie. Peyton wears a smile on her face because she knows that when she returns she's going to be Mrs. Lucas Scott and that's all she's ever wanted. Brooke looks at her and smiles. Brooke knows that today her best friend's dreams are coming true and she is more than happy for her. She also knows that tomorrow her dreams will come true too!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so a little bit of fluffy happy pre wedding stuff. I was going to write the wedding and this came to me instead. Let me know what you think… Hope you enjoy!


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 57: I do Cherish You….**

Brooke, Peyton, Molly and Ellie are sitting in the back of the limo. Ellie is snuggled into Peyton's belly rubbing it. Peyton is playing with Ellie's curly hair. Molly is mirroring Ellie and Brooke is mirror Peyton. The four look so cute together. Brooke's hair is pulled up slick and elegant just like she is. Peyton's hair was swept up. Molly and Ellie's hair is half up and a curly mess. They all looked beautiful. Brooke could tell something was on Peyton's mind and she was worried that she wasn't ok. Her smile turns into a frown and she decides to ask her friend.

Brooke: P. Sawyer, you ok?  
Peyton: Yes, I'm perfect. How could I not be great? I have the love of my life waiting at the River Court to marry me. I have a beautiful daughter and a son on the way. This is perfect Brooke

Brooke: You look a little sad

Peyton: I just wish my dad could be here to walk me down the aisle. It's something I always thought would be part of my wedding day

Brooke: I know I always thought Papa Sawyer would walk me down the aisle too

Peyton: (looking shocked) Really?  
Brooke: Peyton, come on. You two are the only family I ever had. My parents were never around. I practically lived with you when we were kids. I've always thought of your dad as a father figure. Remember all the lectures he'd give us? He grounded us once in high school remember?  
Peyton: Yeah and we went out anyway and he was pissed!  
Brooke: He wasn't there. He grounded us from sea because Karen called him

Peyton: I know. That was funny! She grounded us too!  
Brooke: Remember senior year when we went to that keg party and we came home and crashed at her house and she told us we were under house arrest the rest of the weekend and she made us paint Lily's room. Then she made us clean the café!

Peyton: Yeah, I had so much fun that weekend

Brooke: Me too. Remember freshman year when Papa Sawyer took us dress shopping for homecoming?  
Peyton: (laughing) And he got so mad at us because we were in Charlotte and he thought we'd only be a few hours and we took all day

Brooke: But he just sat there never saying a word telling us that every dress was beautiful and that we'd be beautiful in any dress we bought

Peyton: He was good to us in high school  
Brooke: Yeah remember that night…

Peyton: I try not to…

Brooke: If he wouldn't have showed up Peyt…

Peyton: I know. He wasn't even supposed to be in LA for another week

Brooke: He said he needed to see he's girls and he just felt like we were in trouble

Peyton: He saved us that night… We should have never had that party

Brooke: I know. I'm sorry he's not going to be here Peyton

Peyton: It's ok. He's coming for Landon's birth

Brooke: I'm so excited I hope he'll come home for my baby's birth too! You know he's so going to be Grandpa Sawyer to him or her too

Peyton: He'll love that! He loves being a grandpa

Ellie: Is he Molly's grandpa too then?  
Peyton: He's everyone's grandpa

Ellie: Mommy I'm sorry that Grandpa's not going to be at your wedding

Peyton: It's ok… Mommy's still really happy baby girl

Ellie: Me too

The limo stops and Peyton looks out the window and her mouth drops.

Brooke: (looking worried) What?  
Peyton: Oh, it's so beautiful, Brooke. I mean I knew it was going to be but look at it

Brooke looks out at the River Court. It sure didn't look like a basketball court it looked like an exclusive wedding site

Brooke: Oh my gosh Peyton. They did a beautiful job. The netting with the lights is beautiful. It's just like she described to us.

Peyton: It's breathtaking

Brooke: Are you ready to become Mrs. Lucas Scott

Peyton: I've been ready for the last 7 years since I almost hit him with my car!  
Brooke: Then let's go

Peyton: Ok… is Lucas here yet?  
Brooke: (looking around) Yeah, Nathan's car's over there so they must be here somewhere

Peyton: Can I see him for a minute?  
Brooke: It's bad luck!

Peyton: Please? (Batting her eyes at her)  
Brooke: ok fine but just a minute because we have to get you in your dress!  
Peyton: (hugging Brooke) thanks! Take the girls to the tent and I'll be right there

Brooke: Ok

Peyton gets out of the limo followed by Brooke and the girls. Peyton heads towards the refreshment tent and sees Lucas, Nathan, Skillz, Mouth, Whitey, and Andy standing there. Lucas sees her walking towards them and smiles. He meets her half way. Lucas grabs her and kisses her on the cheek. He then rubs her belly and kisses it

Lucas: Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?  
Peyton: Yeah, I just needed to see you

Lucas: Is everything ok?  
Peyton: Of course. I just needed a Lucas Fix

Lucas: (laughing) well I needed a Peyton fix too

Peyton: Lucas, are you sure about this because if you're not….

Lucas: (cutting her off) Peyton, have you changed your mind?!  
Peyton: Heavens no I just want to make sure you did… (looking down)  
Lucas: (grabbing her face so she's looking at him) Baby, this is all I ever wanted. I can't wait to be your husband and spend the rest of my life with you having babies and rocking our grandkids… This is the life I always wanted and I only ever wanted it with you!  
Peyton: (smiling) That's all I wanted to hear. I love you so much, Lucas.  
Lucas: I love you too baby. Now go get ready so we can get married!

Peyton: (Kissing him) Ok

They kiss again quickly and then Lucas hits her ass in an attempt to get her moving. She smiles a walks away. She loves him more than life it's self and she can't wait for him to be her husband. She walks to the tent where everyone is waiting for her. They are all dressed and they look beautiful. The bridesmaid's gowns are Raven blue and Peyton laughs because Rachel has a cheerleading skirt over her dress. The dresses are short strapless satin dress with sweetheart necklines and trumpet skirts. They are simple but beautiful. Molly and Ellie have on the same dress. They are satin a-line gowns with beaded metallic embroidery, cap sleeves and chiffon split fronts. They look like princesses. Peyton walks further inito the tent to join her friends.

Peyton: Rachel, you are not wearing that skirt in my wedding!  
Rachel: I know I just thought we should relive the old days a little bit and since your fat asses can't fit into your cheerleading uniforms I thought I would!  
Brooke: I am not fat!  
Haley: Me either  
Bevin: I'm definitely not fat!  
Peyton: I am but I love it because I'm fat with Lucas' baby! Plus I love being pregnant!  
Rachel: You would!  
Brooke: I'm really enjoying it too  
Peyton: Have you figured out how far along you are? You're kind of big, no offense

Brooke: I'm due in January!  
Peyton: What?! You got pregnant the mouth after we did?  
Brooke: Yeah and I didn't know. I mean my period is always so random I didn't pay any attention

Peyton: This is so cool!  
Brooke: Yeah I know your kids will just be a month older than mine

Haley: Well not that I'm not enjoying the baby talk but we need to get Peyton ready  
Rachel: And we have something for you guys

Peyton: You do?  
Haley: Yeah we wanted to give them to you together even though tonight isn't Brooke wedding… I hope you don't feel slighted Brooke

Brooke: Hell no! I love presents  
Peyton: I have one for you tomorrow!  
Brooke: (smiling) cool

Haley: Ok we know that Karen gave you something new but you still need something borrowed, something old, and something blue so we thought long and hard and we came up with some items….

A male voice from outside the tent: I have something old is everyone decent so I can come in?

Peyton and Brooke both looked at each other because they knew that voice and they knew who it was. Tears filled their eyes and Haley went to open the curtain door on the tent, standing there way none other than Larry Sawyer. She ushered him in and both Peyton and Brooke rushed to him and hugged him.

Peyton: (trying to stop any more tears from falling) Daddy, what are you doing here?  
Larry: Well my little girls (looking from Peyton to Brooke) are getting married and your husband (grabbing Peyton's hand) knew I had to be here.

Peyton: What do you mean?  
Larry: He sent a helicopter out to get me!  
Peyton: What?!  
Larry: I called him a few days ago to see how you were doing since I couldn't be here and you kept telling me you were fine and he said you were sad about it and it broke both of our hearts. I told him if I could find a way to get home I would but there wasn't a transport ship coming out for another month. He said he'd find a way and I'd be able to come home… Last night a helicopter landing on my ship and I was taking to Florida and then I took a flight this morning to get here.

Peyton: Lucas brought you here, for me? (starting to cry again)  
Larry: He said he wanted your day to be perfect and the only way that was possible was for me to be here

Peyton: (hugging Larry again) He was right  
Brooke: (looking a little worried) Are you staying for my wedding tomorrow?  
Larry: Yes of course. Jackson used his company's helicopter to come and get me! I told you that both of my girls were getting married. I have to walk them both down the aisle.

Brooke: (hugging him with tears in her eyes) Thanks, Papa Sawyer

Larry: You're welcome… Now about that something old. You girls will have to share but I figured Peyton could wear it tonight and Brooke tomorrow and then you can save it for when Ellie and Molly, right it's Molly, (looking at the little girl)  
Molly: (smiling at him) Yes, it is

Larry: Right! So you can save it for when Ellie and Molly get married

Peyton: What is it?  
Larry: It's your mom's. She always talked about you wearing it on your wedding day so when she died I put it in a safety deposit box to make sure to keep it safe for you. Her dad bought it for your grandma and then she gave it to your mom

Larry pulls out this beautiful diamond necklace. It was old fashioned but gorgeous just the same. He motioned for Peyton to turn around and she did. He put it on her and it looked beautiful. She turned back around and hugged him

Peyton: Thank you, daddy

Larry: Now your mom is with you… I have something else for you too. It's from Ellie. She gave it to me before I left and she told me to give it to you on your wedding day because she knew she would be here to celebrate with you.

Larry hands Peyton a small box and she opens it. Inside was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. They were beautiful and there was a note under the inside holder. Peyton took the earrings out and put them in. She then took the letter out to read it.

_My Dearest Peyton,_

_  
If you are reading this then it must be your wedding day and I am so happy for you… I knew that one day you'd find the love of your life and it's probably the same boy you were pining over in high school… I hope he brings joy and happiness into your life… The last few months we spent together were the best of my life and I'm sorry I can't be there today… I wish I could. Please wear these earrings they were your grandmother's and they were passed onto me and I can't imagine a better day to wear them…_

_  
Always remember that just because the song ends doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy the music… Enjoy the music sweetheart and be happy. I love you Peyton and I'm so proud of you._

_  
Love always,_

_Mom_

Peyton was crying now and Larry couldn't stop from wrapping his arms around Peyton. She sobbed in his embrace and then finally relaxed. He kisses her forehead before pulling her away.

Larry: Well we missed up your face!  
Peyton: Oh no!  
Brook: (tear stained face as well) It's ok honey. I brought the make up and I can fix it. We have plenty of time!  
Larry: Then I better get going. Do my granddaughters want to come with me?  
Ellie: (who Rachel was entertains so Peyton and Brooke could have their moment with Larry alone) I do Grandpa Larry!

Larry: (looking at Molly) How about you princess?  
Molly: (smiling) can I?  
Larry: Of course you're family too right?  
Brooke: Right so you can go with Grandpa Larry too!

Larry smiled at her and both girls ran to hold their grandpa's hand. Larry and the girls walk out of the tent and Peyton and Brooke compose themselves. Peyton looks at Haley who has tears in her eyes as well.

Peyton: Did you know?  
Haley: We all knew  
Brooke: And you didn't tell us?  
Rachel: It was a surprise!  
Peyton: You can say that again! Lucas and Jackson got a helicopter to go get my dad to be here for our wedding days

Brooke: I am so in love with him!  
Peyton: Me too  
Rachel: Ok so now that we got the something old out of the way… We still have something borrowed and something blue

Haley took out two boxes and handed them to Brooke and Peyton. The girls opened them. Inside were garters with blue ribbon laced through them.

Rachel: There's your something blue now for something borrowed

Rachel handed Peyton a box

Rachel: Peyt's today Brooke's tomorrow

Peyton opened the box inside was a beautiful ankle bracelet. Peyton smiled and put it on.

Rachel: Mouth bought it for me the weekend I was here and we conceived Aidan. I thought it was perfect because Aidan's what brought us all back together!  
Peyton: (Hugging Rachel) It is thank you so much  
Brooke: You guys this is amazing. I get to share my wedding with all of you and we finally all get to watch Peyton and Lucas get married.  
Haley: Its about damn time too!

Bevin: Sure is

The curtain opens and Karen walks in.

Karen: Peyton, sweetheart you need to get dressed. The wedding starts in 30 minutes

Peyton: Oh, I didn't realize it was so late.

Karen: I see your dad's here

Peyton: Lucas!  
Karen: He told me. Andy was going to buy a helicopter just to go get him then Jackson said they'd just use his firm's

Peyton: They are amazing

Brooke: That they are not sit your ass down so I can fix your make up and get your dress on.

Haley: We're going to go mingle. We'll come and get you when it's time…

Haley knew that even though she was their best friend Peyton and Brooke needed this time alone together. They were more than friends they were sisters and this time together would be the last they would have as single women. Bevin, Rachel and Haley hugged Brooke and Peyton before leaving the tent. Brooke was fixing Peyton's make up and smiling at her

Brooke: You look beautiful P. Sawyer

Peyton: Thanks B. Davis

Brooke: This is it. You're going to walk out single and go home a married woman

Peyton: I can't wait

Brooke: Me either… I'm so happy for you

Peyton: I'm happy for you too Brooke. Do you feel slighted?  
Brooke: No! It was my idea to do it this way… You and Lucas are an epic love story a Cinderella happily ever after story. Yes I love Jackson but we haven't even been together for a year our wedding will be special but tonight it's about you and I want to be here for this…  
Peyton: I'll make sure tomorrow is just as great for you

Brooke: I know you will… It doesn't matter because I'm already happy I have a family and a man that loves me

Peyton: At the end of the day that's all that matters

Brooke: Yep (finishing her face) Ok, let's get your dress on…

Peyton: Ok, thank you Brooke  
Brooke: For what?  
Peyton: being my best friend and always being there for me

Brooke; Hey hoes over bros (holding out her hand)  
Peyton: (hitting it) buds over studs!

They both laughing knowing that this statement isn't as true as it once was…

Brooke: You know it's totally not hoes over bros anymore

Peyton: No, but I'd like to think that we'll still make time for each other even with a husband and kids

Brooke: Always

Peyton: I love you B. Davis!  
Brooke: I love you too P. Sawyer now let's get this dress on and get you married  
Peyton: Ok

Peyton stands up and Brooke takes the dress out of the garment bag. It was a beautiful halter chiffon sheath dress with a pleated bust. It had beaded crochet lace empire features and a sweep train. It was beautiful and it didn't make Peyton look to pregnant. Peyton smiled at Brooke. Brooke had a tear in her eyes.

Brooke: You look breathtaking

Peyton: Thank you!  
Brooke: We have just a few minutes.

Peyton: Ok, let's just sit here then

Brooke: Ok…

The girls sat in silence listening to the noise outside and they both had huge smiles on their faces. The curtain opens and Larry is standing there.

Larry: Peyt, honey, it's time

Peyton: Ok daddy

Brooke: (hugging Peyton) I love you and I'm so happy for you…. Just breath

Peyton: Ok, thanks Brooke. I love you too

Brooke leaves and Larry goes over to grab his daughter's hand.

Larry: You look beautiful Peyton

Peyton: Thanks daddy. I'm so glad you're here

Larry: Me too. That Lucas is something else

Peyton: daddy, I love him so much

Larry: I know you do and he loves you too Peyton. It took him some time but he finally realized it

Peyton: I know daddy and he makes Ellie and me so happy

Larry: (rubbing her belly) What about this one?  
Peyton: He's a boy. Landon Keith

Larry: Strong name. Your mom would be so proud of you Peyton. She talked about you getting married all the time. She's smiling down on you today… Both of them are.  
Peyton: I know and with the necklace and earrings I feel them here even more  
Larry: Are you ready sweetheart?  
Peyton: More ready then I've been for anything in my life daddy  
Larry: Then let's go

Peyton: Ok

Larry hugs and kisses Peyton on the forehead. They walk to the curtain and listen for their cue. She has a hug smile on her face and so does Larry. He knows that Lucas is all his little girl has ever needed and she's all he ever needed. Peyton opens the curtain a little to watch her friends walk down the aisle. First Rachel, then Bevin, followed by Haley and then Brooke followed her down the aisle. They wanted Lily to be in the wedding but she didn't want to be because she didn't know everyone. Peyton had a special job for her of passing out the bubbles at the end of the wedding and she was happy about that. Ellie, Molly and Jamie were last. Jamie was in the middle with a girl on each arm and they looked so cute. Ellie and Molly through rose petals as they walked. Peyton smiled. Then the music began to play and Larry grabs Peyton's hand.

Larry: That's our cue

Two ushers pull a white carpet from the river court to the tent. Then they open the curtain door and Peyton and Larry step out. The crowd stands and turns to look at the bride on the arm of her father. They walk down the aisle and all Peyton can do is look at Lucas. He's eyes are fixated on hers. They both have huge smiles on their faces. Finally Peyton and Larry reach Lucas and Larry kisses Peyton softly on cheek. Larry turns and looks at Lucas. Lucas holds his hand out for him to shake. Larry takes in and pulls him into a man hug.

Larry: (whispering) You take care of my girls, Lucas Scott! And my grandson on the way. You make her happy never stop  
Lucas: I won't… Thank you Larry  
Larry: Thank you

Larry walks back and takes his sit. Ellie and Molly walk over and sit on his lap. Jamie sits next to him. Lucas takes Peyton's hands and they turn to look at each other. Then they look at the pastor.

Pastor: Before we start this celebration would you please join with me as we bow our heads to observe a moment of silence to honor the memory of those who are not with us today, but are here in spirit. (Pause briefly) Amen. You may be seated

Peyton and Lucas look into each other's eyes and smile at each other…

Pastor: The union of wife and husband in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and their nurture in the knowledge and love of God. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but respectfully, intentionally, and in agreement with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union Lucas and Peyton now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or forever hold your peace.

Lucas and Peyton turn to look at their friends. Everyone smiles because they know no one is going to object this marriage. The pastor smiles and he continues.

Pastor: Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on valentines and romance in movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories and the foundation of our fondest dreams. Without love, we merely exist. With love, we truly begin to live! For love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely place. We are together as friends, relatives and family to mark the end of one beginning and to recognize officially a new beginning which for Lucas and Peyton serves as a public affirmation of their friendship and their love. Someone once said: The most wonderful of all things in life, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It's a Divine destiny." Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the art of marriage the little things are the big things.

It is never being too old to hold hands.

It is remembering to say, I love you" (out loud), at least once a day.

It is never going to sleep angry.

It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.

It is at no time taking the other for granted. . . for what you take for granted, disappears.

It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy.

It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.

It is having the capacity to forgive and not bring it up later.

It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.

It is a common search for the good and the beautiful in each other.

It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have the wings of an angel.

It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor.

It is not only marrying the right partner, it is BEING the right partner.

Marriage can be a great adventure when it is the outward expression of a great love; such a love is characterized by compassion, passion and courage. If you remember at the end of the day that you love each other then you will always be able to get through anything and everything that life gives you. It's the time in the ceremony for you to exchange your wedding vows… You have been holding hands the whole time (smiling that them) so you're ready. Peyton and Lucas have written their own vows and will now share them with each other. Lucas you will go first

Lucas: (looking at Peyton with so much love in his eyes) Peyton, one phrase always comes to mind when I'm thinking of you… true love always. That's what we have. I made some mistakes in the past and I know I hurt you but I never stopped loving you and I never stopped wanting to be with you. I am so glad that you agreed to be my wife. I love you so much. I promise I'm going to be a good husband and a great father to our two children and maybe more some day… You, Ellie and Landon are everything to me… I love what I know of you and I trust what I don't yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. Time may pass, fortune may smile, and trials may come but no matter what we may encounter together I vow here that this love will be my only love. I've made my home in your heart. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me and I want you to know you can trust me and that people do not always leave. Peyton, I love you and I'm here for now and all eternity.

Tears are streaming down Peyton's face as Lucas kisses her hand. She turns to look at her friends who also have tears in their eyes. Peyton knows that now and forever her heart will always belong to Lucas Scott.

Pastor: Peyton, it's your turn

Peyton: (clearing her throat, with tears in her eyes) Lucas, you are my soul mate and my companion. Together we can accomplish anything, together will be better than we could be alone. Over the years our love has growing into a bond that is too strong to be broken. Though the good and the bad I want you to know I will always be by your side. When you need someone to encourage you I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. No matter what the future may bring we will face it together. You and the kids are the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life making new memories with you. Some may be sad but mostly happy and I can't wait to start forever… You are my heart without you I am broken with you I am whole, true love always. I love you now and all eternity.

Lucas now has tears in his eyes

Pastor: (looking at Lucas) Lucas, do you reach out in love to receive Peyton and choose to share your life with her? Will you promise always to give to her your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort her, be sensitive to her needs, express your feelings with her, listen to her, put your trust in her, and forsaking all others, be her intimate friend and honor her as your equal partner?

Lucas: I do

Pastor: Peyton, do you reach out in love to receive Lucas and choose to share your life with him? Will you promise always to give to him your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort him, be sensitive to his needs, express your feelings with him, listen to him, put your trust in him, and forsaking all others, be his intimate friend and honor him as your equal partner?

Peyton: I do

Pastor: The rings

Lucas turns to look at his brother and Nathan has a tear in his eye. This makes Lucas laugh a little and Nathan shrugs. He hands Lucas his ring for Peyton. Peyton turns to look at Brooke who is crying just as hard as she is and also laughs. Brooke just shrugs and unties Lucas' ring from her bouquet of flowers. Both Lucas and Peyton hand their rings to the pastor

Pastor: Your rings are circles and a circle is the symbol of the sun, the earth, the universe, of wholeness, perfection, peace and unity. Like circles, your rings have no beginning and no end and in the sacred tradition of marriage rings have come to symbolize eternal love and the endless union of body, of mind, and spirit. These rings will be worn by Lucas and Peyton to show to the world their love and commitment to one another. May the presence of these rings always remind you of the eternal love you have pledged and devotion you willingly share with one another from this moment on. Let each of us in his own way, may it be prayer, may it be by a thought, whatever you and I would wish for this couple, let's pray or have our own thoughts as a blessing upon these rings. Let us pause at this time for these silent blessings. (pause) These rings, now blessed are a symbol of love and faithfulness. They seal the vows of marriage and represent a promise of forever love.

Lucas, repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed'

Lucas: (taking Peyton's hand and sliding the ring on her finger) with this ring I thee wed

Pastor: 'and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind heart and hands.'

Lucas: (still holding Peyton's hand) and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands.

Pastor: Peyton, it's your turn. Repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed'

Peyton: (taking Lucas' hand and sliding the ring on his finger) with this ring I thee wed

Pastor: 'and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind heart and hands.'

Peyton: (still holding Lucas' hand) and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands.

Pastor: Now that Lucas and Peyton have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce you wife and husband, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no man tear apart. By the power invested in my by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Lucas grabs Peyton and crashes his lips to hers. She opens her mouth and he slides his tongue in. The whole place is clapping and Lucas and Peyton just keep kissing. He moves his hands around her waist to pull her closer and she flings her arms around his neck. They kiss for several more minutes before Ellie walks over and grabs the edge of Lucas' coat. Lucas quickly pulls away from Peyton and the both look down at their daughter and laugh. Lucas picks her up in his arms and kisses her on the forehead.

Ellie: Now we're a really family, daddy

Lucas: We sure are

Ellie: Mommy, why are you crying, aren't you happy?  
Peyton: I'm so happy baby girl that's why I'm crying. Now we need to head down the aisle so all these people can hug us and congratulate us!  
Lucas: Well then come on Mrs. Scott

Peyton: I'd go anywhere with you Mr. Scott.

Lucas, carrying Ellie, grabs Peyton's hand and they walk down the aisle while everyone watches and claps for them. They were finally married and they couldn't be happier. This was the best day of their lives and they were going to remember it forever. It was the day that Peyton Sawyer became Peyton Scott!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Some of the words of the pastor came from an online wedding script… . I' not good with all the wedding language so I got some help. I hope I didn't let you guys down. I tried my hardest to make it something remarkable…

Next Chapter will be Brooke's wedding and the reception but I'm not sure how I'm going to write it. I just wrote a wedding scene so I don't want to have two wedding chapters in a row but I don't want to take away from Brooke's wedding but it is a Leyton fic so who knows. It will be another wedding anyway… Sorry for the rambling….

Let me know what you think! Feedback helps me write the next chapters! 


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58: Wedding and Cake**

Peyton had forgotten how loudly Lucas snores when he sleeps on his back which he had done the night before because she was curled up naked on his chest all night. Karen had taken Ellie for the night and they had their first night together has a married couple. Everyone made fun of them for the obvious reasons but they didn't care. They made love for most of the night until Peyton was too tired to continue. Her clothes were scattered throughout the house and so were Lucas'. They made love first in the living room and the only clothing Lucas removed was her underwear. He found it fun to figure out how to make love to her with her huge wedding dress on but they did it. Once they were finished they had a snack because sex made normal people hungry but pregnant woman make them twice as hungry. Well the snack turned into sex on the kitchen floor then in the shower and again in their bedroom. Finally Peyton kissed Lucas softly and told him she couldn't take another round and they had to go to sleep. The baby was tired… Well that was a lie because the baby kicked her all night long so she didn't get much sleep after all and that's why she was now wide awake watching her gorgeous husband sleep and snore. After about 15 minutes she realizes he wasn't going to get up so she throws on his shirt and goes down to make him French toast, his favorite. She hits the living room and walks into the kitchen to start her husband's breakfast.

Brooke: It's about damn time you got your ass out of bed!  
Peyton: (jumping) Brooke, what the hell are you doing here you were supposed to be staying at Nathan and Haley's

Brooke: Haley's driving me crazy and I need my best friend! What are you doing?  
Peyton: Making my husband breakfast…  
Brooke: great can I join you?  
Peyton: Of course you can

Brooke: So how much sex did you have last night since I found your underwear on the couch, your dress on the kitchen floor and your veil in the bathroom!

Peyton: Don't forget the sex we had in our bed before I couldn't last any longer!  
Brooke: You had sex four times last night?  
Peyton: Yep!  
Brooke: And you can still walk?  
Peyton: Yep!  
Brooke: Shit I can't wait until tonight!  
Peyton: Me either (raising her eyebrows at her) I can't believe you're getting married today! I'm so happy for you Brooke

Brooke: Thanks Peyton. Really it's all because of you!  
Peyton: You come every year for Ellie's birthday party! Jackson just happened to be there this year

Brooke: But if you wouldn't have let Lucas stay I would have left and then I wouldn't have gotten to know him and fallen in love with him and be marrying him today

Peyton: Then thank Lucas because he begged me to let him stay

Brooke: Remind me to later today!  
Peyton: So what do you need B. Davis?  
Brooke: Just my best friend to hang out with me today

Peyton: That's no problem

Brooke: I feel a little bad because I'm taking you way from your husband on the day after your wedding

Peyton: What the hell are you talking about?! My best friend is getting married today! I wouldn't want to be with anyone else

Lucas comes walking into the kitchen in his underwear not noticing that Brooke is standing in the other doorway. He walks over and wraps his arms around Peyton and kisses her neck.

Lucas: I didn't like waking up to an empty bed

Brooke: Yeah I usually hate that too!  
Lucas: (jumping) Oh shit! What are you doing here at 7:30 in the morning?!  
Brooke: Um it's my wedding day are your best friend slash sister in law was driving me crazy and I need my best friend and um you might want to go put some pants on!  
Lucas: (looking down at himself) Shit! I forgot that I didn't put any pants on I was hoping…

Brooke: I can see what you were hoping and you're not getting it with me in the room

Lucas: Then go wait outside… We'll be quick, right Mrs. Scott?  
Peyton: (smiling at the question and Mrs. Scott) Um honey we can't have sex with Brooke in the house.

Lucas: Why not we used to!  
Brooke: Gross you two! Really come on!  
Peyton: Honey go put your pants on and I promise I will make it up to you later!  
Lucas: (now a little embarrass that he's standing there in his underwear) Yeah, um…. Excuse me

Brooke: Don't be all embarrassed in front of me! I've seen you in your underwear hell I've seen you naked

Peyton: Not funny Brooke!  
Brooke: Sorry P. Sawyer… Shit I can't call you that anymore… I'm sorry P. Scott but I have seen your husband naked!  
Peyton: That's ok I've seen Jackson naked too

Lucas and Brooke both look at Peyton with horror in their eyes!

Lucas: What?!  
Brooke: You were with Julian so when did you see him naked?! When I was with him?! Peyton, not again…

Peyton started laughing uncontrollably!

Lucas: We are not laughing Peyton!

Peyton: Oh stop I'm just giving you shit. I don't want Brooke talking about seeing my husband naked so I wanted to let her know how it would feel to think I saw Jackson naked.  
Brooke: That was mean!

Lucas started laughing.

Brooke: That's not funny!  
Lucas: It is kind of funny… You were teasing her about seeing me naked so she was just giving you it back!  
Brooke: Oh God! You two are married less than 12 hours and you're already ganging up on the world!  
Lucas: That's right it's Peyton and I against the world!  
Brooke: I can't wait to have that!  
Peyton: Less than 6 hours you will Brooke! Now honey I love that you're in your underwear right now and I would love to take you out of them but Brooke's joining us for breakfast so you should go put some clothes on

Lucas: (kissing Peyton on the temple) fine but Brooke I'm coming to your house tomorrow morning!  
Brooke: That's fine!

Lucas gives her his broody look and walks out of the kitchen

Peyton: God, I love that man!  
Brooke: I know you do and I'm so happy for you

Peyton: So what are we going to do today best friend before your wedding?  
Brooke: Will you go for a drive with me?  
Peyton: Sure I will. Where are we going?  
Brooke: Just a drive… Maybe to see your mom….

Peyton: ok, let me finish Lucas' breakfast and go get dressed and then we can go. Our hair appointments aren't until 10 so we have a couple hours… You're ok right?  
Brooke: I'm great! I'm getting married… It just hard…. You're the only family I have P. Scott and I want to be with my family but we can eat breakfast first! I'm starving  
Peyton: (Laughing) Ok….

Lucas walks back into the kitchen with a pair of pajama pants and a Ravens t-shirt on. Of course he still looks hot! Peyton notices and she gets that I want you now look on her face. Brooke just grins and shakes her head.

Lucas: I called my mom since you're going to be hanging out with Brooke today I'm going to go over and get Ellie. My mom said she cried most of the night because she had a bad dream and got scared. She slept between her and Andy. They're all tired!  
Peyton: Oh no! What was her bad dream about?  
Lucas: She couldn't tell my mom she was just shaking and crying

Brooke: My poor goddaughter! Do you want to go get her Peyton?  
Peyton: No, her daddy can take care of her. We're spending the day together and if she needs me she can call me

Brooke: Thanks!  
Peyton: Ok, let's eat!

Brooke: Yes, let's eat your goddaughter is hungry!  
Peyton: (turning to look at Brooke) What did you just say?!  
Brooke: I said your goddaughter is hungry!  
Peyton: It's a girl!!!! When did you find out?  
Brooke: Our last doctor's appointment at the beginning of the week.  
Peyton: Why didn't you tell me?!  
Brooke: I don't know. I just wanted to wait. You were so busy with the wedding I wanted you to be relaxed and calm! You know we want you and Lucas to be her godparents

Lucas: You do?  
Brooke: Well you're like my brother in law now so of course we do. You and Peyton are my family and we want you to be our baby's godparents

Lucas: I'm honored Brooke!  
Peyton: Me too  
Brooke: We're going to name her Avery Elizabeth… I wanted you to be part of her somehow

Peyton: (with tears in her eyes) thanks Brooke

Lucas: (hugging Brooke) Congratulations! Who would have thought that the three of us would be here one day after all the bullshit we've put each other through?  
Brooke: Well I know P. Sawyer and I would always be friends you just got lucky!  
Lucas: You're damn right I'm lucky!  
Peyton: I'm lucky too.

Brooke: we all are lucky. Now bring me some breakfast because we're hungry!  
Peyton: Listen Bridezilla or momzilla I'm working on it but my husband gets the first plate!  
Lucas: (looking at Brooke) You know what baby give it to the pregnant woman holding the fork I don't want her to hurt me!

Peyton starts laughing and so does Brooke but she takes the first plate of French toast and Lucas takes the second. Peyton bring the last plate over and sits next to Lucas and they hold hand while they eat.

Lucas: This is great babe!  
Peyton: Thank you. It's our daughter's favorite so I got really good at… oh shit, ouch!  
Lucas: (panic hits his face) Baby what's the matter? Are you ok?  
Peyton: (grabbing his worried face and kissing him) Oh baby I'm fine. You're such a worrier. Your son just kicked me in the ribs and it hurt! That's all. He kicked me all night long and now his awake and doing it again!  
Lucas: can I feel it?  
Peyton: Oh sure your son kicks me and you want to feel it!  
Brooke: I want to feel it

Peyton: (smiling) Ok… He's kicking up a storm

Lucas: She can feel it but I can't?  
Peyton: You knocked me up so you're the reason I'm getting kicked she didn't! (sticking her tongue out at him)  
Brooke: You two are so damn cute!  
Peyton: Yeah we are

Brooke: can I feel him now?  
Peyton: Sure

Peyton takes Brooke's hand and puts it on her stomach where Landon had been kicking the crap out of her. Brooke feels her "nephew" kicking and she smiles.

Lucas: Ok, ok my turn you have your own baby to feel!  
Brooke: She's not kicking yet

Peyton: She will just wait. Landon just about 3 weeks ago but I can really feel it now

Brooke: (still with her hand on Peyton) that's amazing

Lucas: (pushing her hand off) Ok, really my turn

Lucas leaves his hand there and he doesn't feel anything…

Lucas: He quit! My son is already a little shit! He knows I want to feel him and he quit kicking!  
Peyton: (laughing) Give him a minute he'll do it again

Lucas leaves his hand on Peyton's belly and then a huge smile fills his face.

Lucas: He's kicking!  
Peyton: Yeah and when he does it in the middle of the night again I'll get you up too ok?  
Lucas: It's ok with me baby

Brooke: Ok let me feel again  
Peyton: I'm not the freaking petting zoo you guys! Come on!

Brooke and Lucas laugh at her and then they both go back to eating their breakfast.

Brooke: So are you having a c-section or natural birth?  
Peyton: Natural you don't schedule child birth unless you have too!  
Brooke: Drugs or no drugs

Peyton: Drugs! Had to do Ellie without drugs because I was too far along before I got to the hospital and it hurt like hell!

Brooke: Good to know

Peyton: (taking the last bite of her breakfast) Ok, I'm going to go get dressed and then we can go. Lucas, honey before you go to get Ellie will you clean up in here?

Lucas: And so it begins

Brooke laughs and so does Peyton. Peyton walks out of the room and Brooke helps Lucas clean up. She was so glad they weren't mad at her for crashing their morning after their wedding but she just needed to be with Peyton before her wedding and she wanted to see Anna too. She just had a strong feeling to go there. She also wanted to go somewhere else that she hadn't told Peyton about but she knew Peyton would go with her. Lucas notices she looks a little sad.

Lucas: You ok?  
Brooke: Yes, I'm fine why?  
Lucas: because you're being all emo…

Brooke: I am! Well that's not how I want to be. I just don't have any family Lucas. Peyton and I have been it for each other and I just am feeling really sentimental today. I think it's because I'm pregnant but I just need her to go to some places with me before I become Mrs. Jackson Phillips!

Peyton walks back into the room. She smiles at them both. Lucas notices she looks a little tired and he feels bad because he kept her up the first half of the night and their son kept her up the other half.

Peyton: Come on B. Davis let's get going

Peyton walks over and kisses Lucas hard on the mouth. She didn't want to stop. He wraps his arms around her and she wraps her arms around him. They stay like that for a few moments until Brooke clears her throat

Peyton: (pulling away) Sorry Brooke

Brooke: Don't be sorry I just didn't want to watch you have sex on the kitchen floor again!

Lucas: I love you, Mrs. Scott and I will see you later!  
Peyton: I love you too, Mr. Scott

They kiss again and the girls walk out of the house. Lucas walks into the living room and grabbed his computer. His mom was going to call when Ellie woke up because she had fallen back to sleep so he could easy write a chapter. He was inspired and he knew what his next book would be about. He wanted to be a great husband for Peyton and his coaching job wouldn't pay the bills plus he wanted Peyton to once again read how he felt and he wanted to share with the world how happy he is….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton are sitting in front of Anna's grave. Brooke had bought her flowers. Peyton had her arm wrapped around Brooke. She knew something is bothering Brooke and she hoped she'd tell her now…

Peyton: B., what's going on with you?  
Brooke: She didn't even call Peyton… It's been in every magazine and she didn't even call… (tears streaming down her face)  
Peyton: (hugging her tighter) I'm so sorry Brooke. If you want her here I can have Lucas go get her!  
Brooke: No, I don't want her anywhere near my wedding… It just proves that she never cared about me. I thought maybe just maybe she would swoop in here and be a bitch about it but she didn't. She didn't even send a business card

Peyton: She's a bitch Brooke. I'm so sorry

Brooke: I know and I'm sorry I'm being all emo on you, it's the hormones. I don't' even care really I don't. I just can't get myself in check these days

Peyton: I know and you know my mom loved you and she'd be so proud of you and Papa Sawyer is here and he's here for you too! You're family Brooke and you know we feel that way about you

Brooke: I know. I'm sorry  
Peyton: don't be sorry Brooke it's ok to feel sad about your mother not coming to your wedding but also know you're not alone and I'm here and so is my dad. We love you and we'll always be here for you

Brooke: (Smiling and hugging Peyton) Oh thank you so much! I guess that's all I needed to hear! You're the best, P. Scott!  
Peyton: You're not so bad yourself B. Davis!

Brooke: I was going to make you go to the bridge with me but I feel so much better now! Thank you again. Let's get you back home to have morning after sex with your husband!  
Peyton: No, that's ok. I don't know if Landon and I can handle that right now. Let's go over to Haley's and see what she made for breakfast

Brooke: We just ate P. Scott!  
Peyton: I know but I'm starving. Being pregnant makes you want to eat all the time

Brooke: I know but I don't want to get fat

Peyton: I don't care I just wanted to enjoy eating what I want because once you have the baby you can't be a pig anymore!  
Brooke: Let's go

Peyton: You sure you're ok?  
Brooke: I'm fine. I just needed you to save me again! I'm always breaking down and you're always comforting me

Peyton: Well Lucas does that for me and I've always done it for you!  
Brooke: See it's still Hoes over Bros

Peyton: Sure is… Now let's go

The girls get off the ground which is a little hard for them and they link arms and walks towards the car. The have huge smiles on their faces. Brooke was feeling much better now realizing that she doesn't need her mother she has Peyton and Papa Sawyer and all her other friends and that's all she needed to be happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was still busily typing away when the front door opens. Ellie comes running in followed by Lily and his mom. He closes his computer as Ellie jumps on his lap and hugs him.

Ellie: Hi daddy!  
Lucas: Hi princess. I thought grandma was going to call me when you got up?  
Karen: I was but we are on our way to see Keith so I decided to just drop her off

Lucas: Oh thanks mom

Lily: Where's Peyton?  
Lucas: With Brooke. Something's up with her so Peyton's trying to ease her mind

Karen: She's not having second thoughts is she?  
Lucas: No, I think it has to do with her family. She keeps talking about how Peyton's all she has

Karen: Well it's probably hard for her to not have anyone from her family here but she knows we all love her and we're her family

Lucas: Yeah Peyton will take care of her, she always does

Lily: Come on mom we need to go because we have a lot to do before we get ready for Brooke's wedding  
Karen: Ok ok. Ellie come give grandma a hug

Ellie jumps off Lucas' lap and runs to give Karen a hug and the Lily.

Ellie: Bye Grandma and Aunt Lily

Karen/Lily: Bye

Lucas: Thanks again mom

Karen: Any time son.

Karen and Lily walk out of the house and Ellie sits on the floor to play with her toys. Peyton told her that when Daddy's writing she is to never bother him because he needs to focus on his work.

Lucas: Elizabeth Anna get your little self up here!  
Ellie: (shaking her head no) No, daddy mommy told me that when you're writing I need to play with my stuff and let you concentrate

Lucas: Well I want to talk to you

Ellie: Don't tell mommy I interrupted you then

Lucas just starts laughing and motions for Ellie to come sit with him. She walks over and jumps on his lap and snuggles into his chest.

Lucas: Grandma said that you had a bad dream last night

Ellie: Yes, a monster was going to eat me and you wouldn't save me

Lucas: Why wouldn't I save you?  
Ellie: Because I'm a girl

Lucas: But you're my little girl so I will always save you. That's what daddies do

Ellie: Jamie told me that now that mommy's having a boy I wasn't as important because daddies only like little boys and you were only nice to me because you didn't have a boy. Now that we're going to have a boy to play basketball and fix cars with you would be mean to me.

Lucas: (kind of laughing but a little pissed at his nephew) Oh sweetheart daddies love their little girls just as much as they love their little boys. You don't have to worry about anything princess. Daddy will always save you no matter what. You're my little girl and I love you with all of my heart and I'm going to have a little chat with your cousin Jamie!  
Ellie: daddy, why do you and mommy have to go on a trip without me? Mommy never did that when we were in LA!  
Lucas: Well we just got married and married people need to take a little trip together to celebrate their marriage but we're only going to be gone a week baby girl and then we'll be back and we won't leave you again, ok?

Ellie: I guess so daddy but maybe Uncle Nathan will not protect me because I'm a girl and he's not my daddy

Lucas: Uncle Nathan will take good care of you I promise. He loves you with all of his heart

Ellie: Ok, daddy if you say so

The front door opens and Peyton and Brooke walk in. Peyton's heart melts at the sight of her husband with their daughter. Brooke notices the look on Peyton's face a smiles.

Brooke: Come on Ellie Bean let's go get your stuff ready and then we have to go get our hair done!

Ellie: Aunt Brooke you're getting married today! You're going to be Molly's mommy now! Molly and I are going to be family for real now like you and mommy are sisters!!

Peyton: (Smiling, not having the heart to explain it to Ellie) That's right and you have to look really pretty like you did last night for mommy and daddy's wedding!

Ellie: can I wear my hair up today mommy?  
Peyton: Sure you can sweetheart. Did you take good care of your dress last night and not get it dirty at all?  
Ellie: I did just what you told me. I took it off in the car on the way home before we ate ice cream and then Grandma Karen Febrezed it and hung it in the bathroom with the shower running for an hour last night.

Peyton: Good no spots?  
Ellie: No spots mommy

Lucas: Ok, I love this little conversation but you guys have places to be and I need to go over and check on Jackson

Brooke: We need to get Molly too.

Lucas: Where's she?  
Peyton: With Jackson

Lucas: I'll go get her if you want me too  
Ellie: can I go too daddy?  
Brooke: I have a better idea. We have about 45 minutes before our appointments. Why don't Ellie and I go get Molly and then we'll come back here for you P. Scott!  
Lucas: (Smiling) Oh I love that idea!  
Peyton: Me too

Brooke: Come on Ellie Bean

Ellie follows Brooke out of the house and Peyton goes and sits next to Lucas. She notices the computer.

Peyton: Luke are you writing again?!

Lucas: (smiling) Yeah, I am. I need to make some money to support my wife while she's on maturity leave

Peyton: Baby you just made a half of million dollars on the movie and when it hits the theaters you're going to make a whole bunch more and Mia's second album is coming out and we'll make a ton of money off that too, so do worry about money. We're doing fine.

Lucas: I'm not writing only because of the money, Peyt.

Peyton: can I read it?  
Lucas: No!  
Peyton: Why not?  
Lucas: because you're in it again!  
Peyton: Oh baby come on you wouldn't let me read Ravens now you're not going to let me read this?  
Lucas: Nope! I gave you the short story I wrote while we were apart.  
Peyton: So I want this one

Lucas: Not until it's done but you'll be the first to read it, promise

Peyton: (leaning over and kissing him) Ok deal  
Lucas: I'm hoping you'll draw the cover art too after you read it!

Peyton: Really?  
Lucas: Yeah

Peyton: I'd love too

Lucas: That's great

Peyton: Well I need to take a shower

Lucas: You took one last night when we got home  
Peyton: Baby, you need to take a shower too

Lucas: (Smiling) After you Mrs. Scott

Peyton gets up and takes Lucas' hand. They walk into the bathroom and Peyton's giggling. This was going to be a great day! Brooke's getting married and Lucas and Peyton couldn't be happier. What could go wrong? Life in Tree Hill was how it should be and how it never is, everyone happy at the same time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning flew by and everyone was at the church. Brooke was nervous and Peyton was trying to calm her down. She looked absolutely beautiful. She made her own dress and she was a little upset that she had to let it out but Peyton reminder her that she was growing her daughter and that's a good thing that the dress was a little small. The dress was stunning. It was a chiffon A-line gown with split front skirt, satin cuff neckline and empire waist with center front beaded appliqué and a sweep train. Brooke's hair was up and her veil was beautiful. Molly and Ellie had the same dresses on from the night before and the bridesmaids looked stunning in their deep purple dresses. The dresses were short flat taffeta halter dress with diagonal ruched bust and bubble skirt. They all looked stunning. It was minutes before the ceremony and Lucas knocked on the door.

Lucas: (through the door) Peyt, I need to see you right now!  
Brooke: (looking at the door) Listen Lucas you don't have time for a quickie

Lucas: (laughing) I know but it's important Brooke I need to see my wife!  
Brooke: Whatever

Peyton walks to the door and opens it. She walks out and Lucas has a strange look on his face. Peyton's face drops.

Peyton: What's the matter Luke?

Lucas: Victoria

Peyton: What about her?  
Lucas: She's here  
Peyton: What?!  
Lucas: She just walked in and sat in the back

Peyton: Shit!  
Lucas: I know should we tell Brooke

Peyton: I'll handle it

Lucas: But it's like time to start

Peyton: I know. Stall a few minutes and we'll be ready

Lucas: Ok (looking her up and down) You like really hot by the way!  
Peyton: Not now Luke! (Smiling at him) But thank you!

Peyton walks back into the room where Brooke is by herself waiting to start.

Brooke: Ok, P. Scott what's the matter?  
Peyton: Um… there is an unexpected guest here

Brooke: Ok, who?  
Peyton: Um…

Brooke: P. Scott, don't do that! Who's here?  
Peyton: You're mother!  
Brooke: What?!  
Peyton: Lucas will tell her to leave if you want her too

Brooke: My mom's here?  
Peyton: Yeah. I'm sorry Brooke we'll get rid of her

Brooke: (slightly smiling) No, I want her to stay but if she tries anything  
Peyton: Lucas will kick her out!  
Brooke: Ok, thank you

Peyton: You're welcome.

There's another knock on the door and Peyton opens it. Larry is standing there.

Larry: You girls ready?  
Brooke: More than ever

Larry: You look beautiful Brooke

Brooke: Thanks Papa Sawyer!  
Peyton: Let's get you married

Brooke: I'm ready

Peyton walks out to join the others. Brooke hugs Larry and they wait for their cue. She couldn't believe that she was about to get married and she was finally happy for the first time in a long time in her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was lovely so far and the pastor had spoken wonderful words. He talked about the love that marriage represents and he talked about the love between Brooke and Jackson. Brooke was crying and so was Peyton. It was the time in the ceremony for the couple to exchange their vows.

Pastor: It's time in the ceremony for the couple to exchange their vows. They have written their own vows to exchange. Jackson, you'll go first

Jackson: Today I join my life to yours, Brooke, not merely as your husband but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward. I promise to be the best husband and father I can be. You opened my heart to love again and you bring a smile to Molly's face. Thank you for showing me what life could be like with the right woman by my side. Brooke Davis, I love you with every part of my heart, body and soul and I will spend the rest of our lives together making you happy. You changed my life, Brooke Davis and I can't wait to spend forever with you. (leaning over and kissing her softly on the cheek)  
Pastor: Brooke it's your turn.

Brooke: (looking into Jackson's eyes with his hands in hers she smiles at him. Tears in her eyes) Jackson, I used to be afraid of falling in love or giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give me all that I wanted to give him? When I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: today I join that life with yours. I want to be the best mother to Molly and Avery and the best wife possible to you. This is the life I always dreamed of and I'm honored to be sharing it with you. I love you with all my heart Jackson and you have made me the happiest woman in the world by asking me to be your wife.

Pastor: Those were beautiful wedding vows and the love is so strong between this couple. It is time now for the couple to exchange rings. Jackson, take Brooke's left hand and repeat after me

Jackson takes Brooke's hand and looks deeply into her eyes. She is crying and he has a tear running down his face

Pastor: Brooke, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.

Jackson: (to Brooke) Brooke, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.

Pastor: Brooke repeat after me. Jackson, I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart

Brooke: (smiling at Jackson) Jackson, I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart

Pastor: Brooke, take Jackson's left hand and as you place the ring on his finger repeart after me. Jackson, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.

Brooke: (taking Jackson's hand) Jackson, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.

Pastor: Jackson, repeat after me. Brooke, I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart

Jackson: Brooke, I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart  
Pastor: By the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Jackson and Brooke kiss and everyone claps. They head back down the aisle to greet their guests. They really just want to get out of their and spend the afternoon together before their double wedding reception. Peyton and Lucas also want to sneak off because Larry is taking Molly and Ellie for the time before the party. Lucas grabs Peyton's hand and they stand watching Brooke and how happy she is. They gang is finally together and everyone is finally happy. It was time. They weren't happy out there by themselves but now together again and all married with families they could finally after all this time be happy and be the family they always wanted to be!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach looked amazing. There were tiki touches everywhere and tents and a huge wooden slab to dance on. Brooke, Jackson, Peyton and Lucas weren't there yet. Everyone knew they were off making love or just spending time together. Haley and Rachel were running around making sure everything was perfect. Brooke had made them awesome dresses that were purple and blue they looked stunning. The newlyweds finally appeared. Peyton didn't want to dress all back up in her wedding dress and Lucas had ripped the zipper anyway so Brooke had made them beautiful white cocktail dresses to wear to their reception. They were strapless metallic crepe short dress with tab waist and brooch. Peyton's brooch was blue and Brooke's purple besides that they were matching.

Lucas had on a pair of kaki pants with a Raven's blue shirt and Jackson had on kakis with a deep purple shirt on. Ellie and Molly refused to take their dresses off so the were running around in their flower girl dresses. Everyone looked amazing.

Lucas: (leaning over and kissing Peyton ) Well Mrs. Scott we should go mingle with our guests

Peyton: Yes, we should Mr. Scott (kissing him softly)

Peyton and Lucas head towards Larry who was talking to Karen and Brooke and Jackson stand looking around. Brooke notices her mother standing at the bar with a drink in her hand.

Brooke: (looking at Jackson) Would you like to meet Bitchtoria?  
Jackson: (smiling) She is my mother in law so I guess so

Brooke grabs his hand and head towards Victoria. She stops when her mother turns to look at her.

Brooke: Victoria, what are you doing here?  
Victoria: My daughter just got married where else would I be?

Brooke: I'm not sure you were invited!  
Victoria: I just assumed that stupid friend of yours forgot to send me an invitation.

Brooke: Don't talk about Peyton that way!  
Victoria: (looking at her mid section) I see you didn't waste any time getting pregnant. That baby will take away all your hopes and dreams, Brooke

Brooke: We already have a daughter and the only hopes and dreams I have are my husband and children. By the way mother this is Jackson Phillips, my husband

Victoria: (holding out her hand) Nice to meet you. At least you didn't marry that Scott boy!

Brooke: (Rolling her eyes) That's Peyton's husband mother don't talk badly about him either!  
Victoria: So Jackson what do you do?  
Jackson: Mrs. Davis I'm a corporate attorney. In fact, I work for Clothes over Bros and Red Bedroom Records. I also work for a huge company in New York

Victoria: Very nice. Brooke finally found herself a worthy man

Brooke: ok, and on that note I think I'd like to find our daughter and love her up a little bit!  
Victoria: Don't you think I should meet this child?  
Brooke: Um… no!

Victoria: I'll just introduce myself to her later!  
Brooke: Whatever mom. Enjoy the free booze!

Brooke and Jackson walk away with huge smiles on their faces. Peyton and Lucas are laughing and talking with Larry and Karen.

Karen: I can't believe you two finally got married

Lucas: Me either!  
Peyton: Luke is writing again

Karen: You are? That's great!  
Lucas: It's all because of Peyton

Larry: So are you happy princess?  
Peyton: More than anything daddy

Larry: You still going to couch the Ravens, Luke?  
Lucas: (Smiling) Yes, and Peyton and Brooke are going to be the cheerleading coaches

Karen starts laughing

Peyton: (looking hurt) What's so funny about that?  
Karen: Let me know how it goes trying to show them how to kick and get on top of the pyramid pregnant!

Peyton: We'll figure it out!

Mouth, of course being the DJ, turns the mic on to make an announcement.

Mouth: Good evening and thank you all for joining the newlyweds in celebrating their marriages. The wedding planner just informed me that we're ready to start dinner so if you could all find your seats that would be wonderful.

Everyone sat down and started eating. Lucas and Peyton couldn't take their eyes off each other and Jackson and Brooke were feeding each other. It was so cute. The meal went slow and then it was time for the maid of honors to give their speeches. Brooke decided she was going to go first so that meant that Nathan would give his best man speech first. Brooke stood and looked at Peyton.

Brooke: Good evening everyone and I'm so glad all of you could be here to share this event with all of us. When I sat down to write this speech it was really hard for me because I was focusing on my vows and what I could say about Peyton and Lucas to really show their love and what they went through to get here today. Peyton and I have been great friends in so many ways. We've had a lot of fun together, and she's always been there for me when things were tough. We've come to know one another so well, that we have an understanding that goes beyond words. We don't judge, and we don't have to explain. We're more than friends we're sisters. It wasn't a surprise to me when we were juniors in high school and I dared her to show the world how she felt about Lucas she kissed him. Peyton was never one to hide her feels. It was written on her face that she had never felt this way. She was in love with the blonde haired blue eyed boy and she was scared to death to show him how she felt. She ran and she hide and when she was ready her bitch of a best friend was in her way... But she never showed it. She silently loved him and he silently loved her. She never gave up on him and she never stopped loving him. Peyton and I fought over Lucas for years and she never hated me for being with him and she never stopped being my friend because of it. Peyton has always been there for me no matter what. We've had our falling outs and we've found our way back to each other so I am honored to be standing here today to share with my best friend the happiest day of her live to the love of her life that she has waited so long to be with. She is an amazing person and Lucas you are so lucky to have her in your life. She loves, honors, and respects you and she'll be with you in good times and bad. I have never seen her as happy as she's been in the last few months that she's been with you. Take care of her, Luke. She's been the strong one for so long raising Ellie and making in on her own. Let her be weak and cry on your shoulder and just love her Lucas like she has loved you all these years. All we need to know is that these two people have already become comfortable with one another. And that they're excited to be in each other's company. And that tells me that they have the foundation for a wonderful marriage: not just lovers, but lifelong friends as well. I am ecstatic for both of you. You truly complement one another. You met as friends and it evolved into a love that so many people rarely find today. Love after all, doesn't make the world go around. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. And it's a wonderful thing when two people who were made for each other manage to fall in love. So I'd like to make a toast. And I'd like to make it with this thought in mind: If there is such a thing as a good marriage, it is because it resembles friendship rather than love. So this is to you, Peyton and Lucas, and a wonderful life together. Ladies and Gentlemen, to friends, lovers and soul mates.

Everyone raises their glasses to toast the happy couple and Peyton gets up and hugs Brooke with tears in her eyes.

Peyton: Thanks B. Phillips

Brooke: Love you P. Scott

Peyton: Love you too!

Nathan stands up and looks at Lucas and Peyton.

Nathan: Well I'm not sure how I'm supposed to follow that Brook but I'll try.

Everyone laughs and Nathan pulls out a piece of paper

Nathan: I asked Lucas to write this because he's the writer after all but he wouldn't so I made my wife help me. I hope it does the couple justice! You see Lucas and I have had many adventures together over the years. Lucas is the brother I never wanted but grew to love. Besides Haley, I think I can say I know him better than most. So I racked my brain trying to think of a story I could tell that wouldn't shock such a select gathering. I thought long and hard and what came to mind was the story of Lucas' obsession with Peyton. You see only in Tree Hill can best friends date the same boy and still be best friends and brothers can be with the same girl and be stronger because of it. Lucas, you'll have to blame your best friend for this, she shared all the dirt on you! Lucas has been in love with Peyton for years. Since the seventh grade which I found extremely funny. He had a goal every year he was going to do something with Peyton. He was going to talk to her, take her out, kiss her and one day he believed that Peyton Sawyer would become Peyton Scott. Well man you were right today's that day. You're dreams have finally come true and you no longer have to hide in the bushes or watch your webcam to look at Peyton's legs. You just have to roll over and stare at them every morning. Lucas has married the love of his life. Peyton is my best friend and is a wonderful person. She is warm and caring and has a great sense of fun. Peyton has always suited Lucas admirably and they will undoubtedly be gloriously happy together. Today is a day for making memories. It's a day when Peyton and Lucas are surrounded by those who love them. Everyone is in sunny spirits and that's how it should be because we are celebrating a love match. Everyone here is wishing the couple a long and happy life together. In fact, we are confidently expecting to be asked to their silver wedding anniversary celebration 25 years from now. Now that's what I call a vote of confidence! Finally, Family and friends, please join me in a toast to the bride and groom. May they be as happy in their marriage as two such wonderful people deserve to be. To the bride and groom! In closing, I'd like to say that as best man I've done all the groom asked me to do. I brought the rings, stood by his side. When he was nervous shaking with fear and forgot what he had to say I prompted him, told him to say "yes' so now he is married. He's chosen a simply wonderful bride all through his days she'll stay by his side. Together I hope they'll have a great life. Our handsome groom and his lovely wife may they to each other be loyal and true and on this special day may God bless you!

Lucas stood up and gave Nathan a man hug and Peyton, with tears in her eyes, got up and hugged Nathan as tightly as possible. Nathan sat down with a smile on his face.

Mouth: Ok, Now that Brooke and Nathan have everyone in tears it's time for Peyton and Lucas to give their speeches for Brooke and Jackson.

Peyton stands up and takes the mic.

Peyton: Well now that they have me crying I'm not sure how well I'll make it through this speech but I'll do my best. Brooke is the sister I never had and she is my rock when no one else is around. Brooke has been through hell and back with me and I love her for all of her support. She was there for me for the birth of my daughter and when the love of my life broke my heart. Brooke is an amazing best friend. She is kind, and caring and warm and funny. She is supportive and she'll give her life for you. I am so lucky that Brooke Davis is my best friend and that we made it through all the trials we had to face. When Brooke and I were little girls, we dreamed about our wedding day. We discussed centerpieces and honeymoons and where to hold the reception. We dressed up in my mom's gown, veil, and gloves and practiced walking down the aisle. Sometimes we even stole our bouquet from the dining room table, sitting in a vase my parents received as a wedding gift. We even knew who the groom would be: Mario Lopez or Mark Paul Gosselaar for Saved By the Bell, depending who was on the cover of our teen magazines. It was all so easy back them because our imaginations had no limits. And a twelve-year age difference between you and the celebrity groom you'd never met could never stand in the way of true love. As we grew up, the style of the gown changed as did the color of the bridesmaid dresses. The perfect man switched from a TV heartthrob to the cutest guy in 7th grade. The details differed from year to year but the dream always remained the same: to find the who was perfect for you and declare your love in front of family and friends. Followed by a wedding reception that would have made Martha Stewart drool, of course. How wonderful that your dream has come true. It can be hard to share your best friend with someone else, but I have been thrilled to share Brooke with you Jackson. The love you show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to raise a toast to my wonderful best friend and her new husband. Congratulations to you both and may you spend the rest of your lives fulfilling each other's dreams.

Brooke hugs Peyton and smiles at the memories. They both have tears in their eyes. Lucas stands up and takes the mic for Peyton.

Lucas: Jackson and I have only known each other for a few months and we have already become good friends. He fits into your group wonderfully and he makes Brooke happier than I've ever seen her in her entire life. Jackson and Brooke - I stand here today to toast you. To celebrate your new union together. You have now become part of the most important team. Team Phillips. All your joys will now be magnified by two because you can share them together. All your trials and tribulations have now been halved - because you can now solve them together. In marriage, you promise to care about everything. The good things, the bad things and the mundane. You promise to each other that life will not go unwitnessed, because you will witness it with each other. Jackson and Brooke...this is just the beginning. The best is yet to come. To Jackson and Brooke!

Everyone raises their glass to the happy couples and Lucas and Peyton kiss and so do Brooke and Jackson.

Mouth: Ok the couples had a hard time deciding how they were going to do this and so they decided they'd do it together. Of course Brooke and Peyton do everything together so they're going to share their first dance with their husbands together. They couldn't decide on a song so they left it to Lucas and Jackson. Girls, I hope you're not sorry about this.

Mouth starts the song.

Mouth: Please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Phillips and Mr. and Mrs. Scott for their first dance as husband and wife.

The couples walk out onto the dance floor as Me and You by Kenny Chesney starts playing. Peyton looks at Lucas

_Ordinary, no  
Really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you_

Peyton: A country song?  
Lucas: Just listen to it baby

They twirl around the dance floor next to Brooke and Jackson.

_Like a perfect scene  
From a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly  
For eternity  
Me and you_

Brooke: I like this song

Jackson: Lucas and I listened to 100 songs this was the best one

_Everyday, I need you even more  
And the nighttime too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

Everyday I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love  
Me and you

Peyton: (Smiling at Lucas) This is a perfect song, Luke

Lucas kisses Peyton and Jackson kisses Brooke as they are dancing around and husband and wife….

_Everyday, I need you even more  
And the nighttime too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

Ordinary, no  
Really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you

The song ends and the two couples are still kissing on the dance floor. Everyone is cheering and clapping. Ellie walks up and grabs Peyton's dress skirt. Peyton pulls away from Lucas' lips and looks down at her daughter.

Ellie: Mommy, can I dance with you and daddy now?  
Lucas: (scooping Ellie up in between them) Of course!

Mouth: If the wedding party would now take the dance floor it's time for your dance!

Rachel with Mouth, Bevin with Skillz and Haley with Nathan join the couples on the dance floor. Molly runs out and jumps into her daddy's arms. Everyone is dancing and laughing. When the song ends the couple goes and cuts the cake. Everyone eats cake and enjoys themselves. Sometime right before midnight Peyton and Lucas sneak away and just after midnight Brooke and Jackson sneak away. It was the best weekend of their lives and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posts. I had a hard time with this chapter!

Sorry if Brooke's wedding sucked! I gave it all to Peyton and Lucas' wedding. I wanted to show Brooke wedding but I didn't want to show all of it. The vows to me are the most important part so I thought I'd write those and skip the rest. Let me know what you think. This was kind of a Brooke centric chapter and I think there's only going to be a few more chapters and they will skip a little time. I have a squeal in mind but it's going to jump a lot of years and I haven't started it yet so it's going to take me a little time to get it going. I'm having a hard time coming up with and ending so that's why this keeps going and going… I can't believe how long it is now! Still to come is the babies birth and a few more chapters after that and one or two before that too. Can't jump that much time…

Ok , sorry about the rambling. Please review!


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 59: Summer Heat **

The rest of the summer flew by fast. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were miserable because they were pregnant and that's the only reason they needed. Haley was getting ready to start back to school and Ellie and Jamie couldn't wait to be in Kindergarten together. . Jackson had told New York he wasn't working from there anymore and they'd have to come to Tree Hill to meet with him. They valued him so much they agreed. Lucas was excited that Peyton along with Brooke would be coaching the cheerleading squad and he'd get to see her at all his practices. Jackson signed up to be assistant coach and everyone laughed. Lucas was hoping that after Peyton had Landon she's try to uniform on for him. He could only hope.

The gang decided that they would take one last trip before school started. It was Labor Day weekend so there was no basketball practice and school was starting the following Tuesday. The gang decided they would not go camping this time but they would rent a cabin in the woods. When Rachel heard they were going to a cabin she offered hers up as long as Mouth, Aidan and herself could tag along. The gang said sure. Bevin and Skillz said there was no way in hell they were going because they didn't have kids and they weren't spending the weekend with other people's kids.

Peyton and Ellie were sitting on the couch waiting for the other families to arrive so they could leave. Lucas was loading the car and once he was done he came in and sat down next to Peyton. He noticed her ankles were sallow and her eyes were puffy he wondered if he was feeling ok.

Lucas: baby, you ok?  
Peyton: I'm just tired today

Lucas: You look all puffy

Peyton: I am all puffy!

Ellie: Mommy, do worry you look beautiful.

Peyton and Lucas laugh at their sweet baby girl. She was always making them feel better.

Lucas: Baby, have you been to the doctor lately?  
Peyton: (looking at him funny) What? You went to the last appointment with me remember?  
Lucas: I know but weren't you supposed to have some blood work done?  
Peyton: (getting it now) Ellie, will you run into mommy's room and see if you can find her pink sweater?  
Ellie: (smiling because she knew her mommy wanted to talk to her daddy alone) Ok mommy. I'll take my time

Peyton laughs again at how smart her daughter is

Lucas: So are you ok?  
Peyton: (grabbing his face and kissing him softly) I'm fine baby, really. Pregnant women get swollen ankles and puffy eyes.

Lucas: Well you could get cancer!  
Peyton: I'm not going to! I had my chemo over 6 months ago and all the blood work has been fine since. I know I look a little rough but baby I'm pregnant and it's hot so I'm going to look bad

Lucas: You look beautiful

There is a knock on the front door.

Lucas: It's open

Brooke walks in followed by Molly but Jackson's nowhere to be found.

Peyton: Where's your hubby?  
Brooke: Out trying to rearrange some of our stuff. It fell and hit Molly on the way over here

Lucas: (laughing) I'll go help him

Lucas gets up and walks out the door

Peyton: (looking at Molly) Are you ok, pumpkin?  
Molly: I'm fine Aunt Peyton. Where's Ellie?  
Peyton: In my room. I think she's watching TV

Molly looks up at Brooke. Brooke smiles at her.

Brooke: Go ahead!

The little girl smiles and runs off towards Lucas' and Peyton's bedroom. Brooke plops down on the couch next to Peyton.

Brooke: This weekend should be fun, don't you think?  
Peyton: Well not as fun as last time we were there and Pete showed up and we did it with Mouth in the top bunk!

Lucas walking in heard her…

Lucas: Hey I don't want to hear my wife talking about having sex with anyone especially someone as famous as Pete from Fall Out Boy! (sitting down on the armrest next to Peyton kissing her on the forehead)

Peyton: Don't be jealous baby you're much…

Brooke: (cutting her off) Ok, P. Scott enough!

Peyton: Fine

Jackson walks in and sits on the armrest next to Brooke

Brooke: (smirking) Get it all figured out?  
Jackson: With Luke's help

Brooke: Great

Peyton: I wonder where Haley and Nathan are they are never late

Lucas: I'm surprised that Nathan could get the weekend off.

Peyton: I know I'm so proud of him…

Brooke: When did he get the call?  
Lucas: When we were on our honeymoon

Jackson: I hope we get good seats when we want to see a game now

Lucas: I know

The front door opens and Jamie runs in.

Jamie: Where are my girls?  
Peyton: (laughing) our bedroom watching TV

Without word he runs into the bedroom and everyone laughs. Haley and Nathan walk into the house.

Nathan: Hey Gang

Lucas: Well if it isn't the big NBA player standing in my living room!

Nathan: Seriously Lucas stop!  
Peyton: We want good seats for all the home games!  
Nathan: I'll see what I can do

Haley: We are so damn proud of you baby!

Nathan had been working for years to be in the NBA and it hadn't happened so he was just happy playing basketball for the D league. Then when practices started back up and the scouts were out and about they noticed Nathan and had to have him. Nathan was now a Charlotte Bobcat and everyone was so proud of him.

Brooke: Nate, I'm so proud of you!

Nathan: Thanks Brooke

Haley: Where's Rachel and Mouth?  
Brooke: Not here yet! I can't believe we agreed to let her crash your weekend!  
Peyton: We're not in high school anymore Brooke she's a really great person!  
Brooke: Oh, I know. It's the love hate thing P. Scott

Haley: Well more lovin less hating this weekend

Brooke: Deal!

The front door opens again and Rachel comes crashing in. Everyone laughs

Rachel: What?  
Peyton: Some entrance

Rachel: Whatever! Mouth's in the car. Sorry we're late. Aidan was being fussy but now he's asleep so we're ready to roll

Lucas: I know all about fussy! Peyton's been that way all day

Everyone laughs and Peyton throws him draggers.

Nathan: guess you aren't getting any tonight!  
Peyton: He wasn't getting any anyway!  
Haley: Boys, go get the kids and lock the front door we're going to the cars!

With all the kids and stuff they all had to drive their own cars so the girls headed out and waiting for the guys and their kids. The cars were full in a matter of minutes and the long drive ahead was under way. Lucas and Peyton held hands the whole way and he smiled at her and she smiled at him. They were so in love that they couldn't stand it. She was his life and he was hers. They had a wonderful little girl and a baby boy on the way. They also had great friends and a wonderful home. They were looking forward to this weekend and many more like this to come. Peyton looked at Lucas and smiled. Her eyes shut and within minutes she was asleep. He just held her hand while they drove to their destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later the caravan of SUVs pulls up in front of Rachel's cabin and they all jump out and stare at it.

Rachel: It's been a long time since we've all be here

Peyton: I'm just glad I don't have a bullet hole in my leg

Lucas: (wrapping his arm around her) Me too

Rachel: We redid the place a few years ago so there are king size beds in ever room now. I figured we'd put the kids in one room then the rest of us can have our own rooms because we all know what happens at the cabin in the woods

Peyton: Lucas and I can do that right on your kitchen counter!  
Rachel: So help me God, Scott! If I see cheek prints on the counter when I'm making breakfast I'll….

Brooke: be jealous?  
Mouth: I will be  
Nathan: Me too

Lucas: Apparently I won't be because I'll be helping to leave them there!  
Jackson: Brooke, there's nothing to be jealous about I saw the hot tub out back!  
Haley: We have our children!  
Peyton: Oh honey we'll have them so tired out we'll be able to have sex on the floor in their room and they won't noticed!  
Nathan: Well then let's get to work tiring them out because I'm looking forward to this weekend now

Haley: Me too  
Lucas: (Grabbing Peyton and sweeping her off her feet) I'm going to go get started right now….

He heads for the door and everyone laughs then he stops when he hears the sweetest little voice yelling at him.

Ellie: Daddy, stop! You're supposed to be careful with mommy and Landon. Remember what the doctor said? That doesn't look like you're being careful to me at all.

Lucas turns around and Peyton hits him to put her down. Everyone looks at Ellie and she's smiling at them.

Brooke: (worry on her face) Everything's ok right, P. Scott?  
Peyton: (looking shocked) Of course. Why wouldn't it be?  
Haley: Because the doctor told Lucas to be careful with you

Peyton: (laughing) No, he was telling Ellie. She was at the doctor's with us the last time we went and they were having a mini seminar for siblings. She wanted to go and listen and the doctor was telling them how to treat their mommies and babies. It was cute but now Ellie's all like 'daddy, don't do that or don't do this.'

Lucas: Yeah, it's sweet alright! (Sarcastically)

Haley: ok, just also long as you guys are ok

Peyton: We're great. (Rubbing her belly) Champ here is growing like a weed!

Rachel: you are looking a little fatter these days

Mouth: Be nice Rachel!  
Rachel: ok, sorry baby

Everyone looks at Rachel and she just shrugs her shoulders.

Rachel: Come on let's get settled in then we can start dinner

Mouth: Perfect

Lucas: I'll get our stuff, Peyt. Just go in and get us a room

Brooke: Preferably not the one we were in last time!

Lucas: Or the room you were with Pete in!  
Peyton: Than that's only leaves the room Nathan and Haley were in last time

Lucas: We have dibs on that room

Everyone laughs

Jackson: I'm not sleeping in a room where my wife was sleeping with someone else

Rachel: Then you better move out of Tree Hill!  
Haley: Rachel!  
Rachel: Hey just speaking the truth

Peyton: Sleep in the room I used last time

Mouth: Oh yeah I don't want to sleep in there  
Rachel: You're sleeping with me!  
Nathan: I don't give a shit where we sleep I just want it to be far away from the kids room so when…

Haley: (hitting him) Nathan!  
Peyton: Come on

The girls walk in followed by the guys carrying the bags. Each couple picks a room and settles in. Then the adults settle the kids into one room together. Mouth put up Aidan's playpen. The room had a full bed with a bunk bed on top. It was all set up for kids. Rachel had done that for Aidan when she redecorated it.

Peyton: This room is so cute

Rachel: Thanks.

Ellie: Are we staying in here?  
Rachel: Yeah do you like it?  
Jamie: It's cool

Molly: Ellie and I get the bottom bunk

Jamie: Cool then I get the top!

Ellie: This is going to be a great weekend!

Jamie: Yeah and I saw a swing set out back who's game?  
Molly/Ellie: I am!  
Lucas: Just stay in the yard you guys

Molly/Jamie/Ellie: Ok

The kids ran outside to play and the adults laughed.

Lucas: How about I grill for dinner tonight?  
Jackson: I'll help

Nathan: Me too

Mouth: I got the beer!

They all laugh and the guys head out of the room followed by the girls. The girls sit in the living room and the guys head out back. Brooke notices that Peyton's ankles are huge and she's a little worried about her friend.

Brooke: Peyt, you're ok right?  
Peyton: I'm fine why?  
Brooke: Well with all the cancer stuff from before you were pregnant and Ellie telling Lucas to be careful I just want to make sure Landon Keith is ok?  
Rachel: Cancer?  
Peyton: They thought I had cancer but I didn't but I did have some precautionary chemo.

Rachel: Wow!

Haley: Yeah so if you're not ok Peyton…

Peyton: I'm fine. I'm just fat and pregnant and it's hot out so my body is swollen a little. Really I'm good!  
Brooke: ok

Haley: So Brooke do we know the sex of that baby yet?  
Brooke: (smiling) Yeah… It's a little girl. Avery Elizabeth (looking at Peyton)  
Haley: Oh after Peyton!

Rachel: You two have the strangest relationship!  
Brooke: BFFs….

Peyton: Sisters

Haley: That you two are.

Peyton: So what are we going to do this weekend?  
Rachel: Get drunk!  
Peyton: Pregnant!  
Rachel: So I'm not!  
Brooke: We should start the side dishes for dinner

The girls get up and head into the kitchen. Each starting the side they are good at. They talk and laugh and just enjoy the time together. It's fun just hanging out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls put the kids to bed. It was a little early but they were so tired from their day out in the fresh air they couldn't keep their eyes open. The guys cleaned up from dinner. Lucas lit a fire in the fireplace and Mouth got the supplies to make s'mores. Lucas laughed and Nathan and Jackson just look at him.

Nathan: What's so funny?  
Lucas: Shouldn't we have s'mores with the kids tomorrow night at the campfire?

Mouth: We have plenty of supplies and Rachel loves them.

Jackson: Brooke will be excited about the chocolate. She's been eating Hershey Bars for breakfast, lunch and inner.

Lucas: Peyt will want the graham crackers but she'll want the chocolate frosting she brought

Nathan: Hales will skip the s'mores all together and go for the ice cream she brought

Mouth: So Rachel will be the only one eating the whole s'mores

Nathan/Jack/Luke: Yep!

They all start laughing and the girls walk into the room. Peyton walks over and sits on Lucas' lap. Brooke plops on the floor in front of Jackson. Haley lays across the couch draping her legs over Nathan's and Rachel sits with her legs to the side of her laying her head on Mouth's shoulder. Brooke's eyes light up.

Brooke: Chocolate! Where were you hiding this? (getting up and taking a candy bar off the foot rest)  
Mouth: The cupboard (laughing)  
Peyton: (getting up and grabbing a pack of graham crackers.) Luke, did I remember the frosting?

Lucas: (smiling) Sure did baby

Lucas gets up and walks into the kitchen

Hlaey: (speaking loudly so Lucas could hear her) Luke, will you bring the chocolate peanut butter ice cream?

Mouth looks around the room and each woman is doing exactly what their spouse said they would do. He starts laughing.

Rachel: What are you laughing at?

Mouth: Well the other guys said their wives would do exactly what they are doing with the s'mores supplies.

Rachel kisses Mouth and then grabs a stick to roast a marshmallow in the fire.

Rachel: God, I love s'mores

Brooke: There are s'mores supplies there?  
Peyton: What the hell did you think the chocolate was for?  
Brooke: Me! Jackson knows I eat candy bars all day long.

Everyone started laughing. Rachel makes her s'mores then makes Mouth one. Lucas has returned from the kitchen and Peyton kisses him softly.

Peyton: Baby, you want a s'more?  
Lucas: I can make it

Peyton: I'll make you one

Brooke: Gag me! Lucas if you want a damn s'more then let Peyton make you one  
Rachel: Who hit you with a bitch stick tonight?

Brooke: Avery!

Rachel: That sweet baby? How come?

Brooke: She's kicking the shit out of me

Jackson: She is (Smiling at her)

Brooke: Yeah, she has been since the car ride

Peyton: Landon too. He didn't fair well on the ride up here

Haley: Reese and Ryleigh did perfect. Guess my babies are going to be calm

Peyton: Bitch!  
Brooke: I hate you right now

Rachel: I hate you all! I loved being pregnant!  
Nathan: Ok all we talk about is our babies and they're not even here yet!  
Lucas: (kissing Peyton's head) Well what would you like to talk about?  
Jackson: My wife the cheerleading coach!  
Lucas; My wife too!  
Peyton: Yeah first game is Friday

Brooke: Midnight Madness!

Rachel: Sweet! Should we have a throw down again?  
Lucas: Not with my wife!  
Peyton: I'm excited! I haven't been to a Raven's game since the State Championship game we won

Brooke: Me either

Rachel: You know what neither have I

Mouth: Let's have an after party then

Lucas: Our house (looking at Peyton to make sure it's okay)  
Peyton: Sounds fun to me

Brooke: It's going to be like high school over all over again. The Ravens win, we go party and get drunk! It's going to be great!  
Haley: Minus the getting drunk part

Peyton: And the only pregnant one in high school was Haley

Haley: Peyton wasn't that far behind me

Peyton: No I wasn't!  
Rachel: Let's play a game! Let's play I never or truth or dare.  
Peyton: oh God no! I've played games with this group and I'm not about to do it again.

Nathan: That was when I was a dick!

Lucas: Are you referring to when I joined the Ravens

Peyton: Oh the beach party!  
Brooke: Peyton wanted to have sex with you that night Luke!  
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: You did. You told me like three times how much you wished he'd ask you upstairs

Peyton: Well Haley wanted to jump Nathan!

Haley: I did not!  
Lucas: You so did!  
Jackson: And let me guess Brooke was being the sweet girl I know she is

Everyone laughed at that comment…

Brooke: Um no! I was drunk and I think I was trying to get on Jake that night

Peyton: Good old Jake

Jackson: Who's Jake?

Brooke: The other love of Peyton's life!

Lucas cringes and Peyton notices and kisses him softly

Peyton: I was in love with the idea that Jake presented. The instant being a mommy and a wife it wasn't so much as I was in love with Jake and why are we talking about this?

Brooke: it's truth or dare!

Haley: Ok, I'll play. I love truth or dare

Lucas: I'll play

Peyton looked at him with shock. Lucas never plays these kinds of games.

Rachel: Ok we're playing! I'll go first. Mouth, truth or dare

Mouth: I'm not spilling my guts so dare

Rachel: Ok… You have to draw a face on Peyton's butt and she has to show us!

Peyton: I didn't say dare…

Rachel: Oh come on be a good sport

Peyton: How about I draw a face on Mouth's butt

Lucas: That sounds better to me

Rachel: Fine… 5 minutes

Peyton and Mouth leave the room while everyone waited. They come back shortly. Peyton was laughing hysterically. Mouth dropped trough in front of everyone. Peyton had drawn Rachel's face on Mouth's ass

Rachel: Peyton!  
Peyton: You said draw a face

Rachel: Bitch!  
Peyton: oh come on it's all good fun

Rachel sticks her tongue out at Peyton and everyone laughs.

Mouth: Ok, ok… Lucas, truth or dare

Lucas: Since my wife's pregnant and I don't want to sleep on the floor tonight by any dare you might give me I choice truth

Mouth: Describe the most mind blowing sex you've ever had…

Lucas: The first time Peyton and I has sex after I went to LA. Holy shit! Peyton is not a shower sex type of person but that day… She was like wild and crazy. It was the best sex of my life.

Peyton: Lucas!  
Lucas: You know it was!  
Peyton: (Smiling) It was pretty good

Lucas: Ok then

Peyton was getting turned on just thinking about it and was hoping to relive that later tonight… Lucas kisses Peyton deeply and then he pulls away and looks at Nathan…

Lucas: Ok, ok… Nathan, truth or dare

Nathan: Truth

Lucas: Who was the first girl you ever had sex with?

Nathan: You know the answer to that it was Peyton….

Lucas: No it wasn't think about it…

Nathan: Oh…

Peyton's head spun around to look at Nathan. His face dropped.

Nathan: Oh… It was one of our teachers freshmen year of high school before Peyton and I hooked up…

Peyton: The first week of school?  
Nathan: Yeah…

Peyton: You never told me

Nathan: What was I supposed to say… Hey baby before we hooked up like last week I slept with Miss Williams our English Teacher

Haley: You slept with her?  
Mouth: She was hot

Peyton: And got fired like the fourth week of school  
Lucas: that's because she was sleeping with the basketball team. She started with Nathan and kept on going

Nathan: I forgot I told you that

Lucas: I don't forget anything!  
Peyton: That's gross dude I can't believe I slept with you after that

Rachel: Oh please this group is so incestuous

Jackson: So I've come to figure that out! (Laughing)

Nathan: Ok, my turn… Jackson

Jackson: I'm not spilling anything… dare  
Nathan: Run around the yard

Jackson: Are you serious?! That's easy

Nathan: (laughing) You didn't let me finish you have to do it naked!  
Brooke: Yahoo!!! Go for it baby!  
Jackson: Brooke!  
Brooke: You picked dare…

Jackson went outside and striped down while everyone sat in the window and watched as he ran around outside naked. Everyone was laughing so hard… It was great. He entered the house and everyone was still laughing they were having so much fun

Jackson: Ok so all of us guys have gone it's time to see about these ladies. Rachel, truth or dare

Rachel: Dare…

Jackson: Chug a beer

Rachel: Seriously

Jackson: It's harder than you think

Brooke: Not for Rachel  
Rachel: I never chugged beer before Brooke

Brooke: Good go for it!

Nathan had gone a got Rachel a beer and handed it to her. She started chugging it and she couldn't get through the whole thing. Everyone laughed. They really were having fun nothing to serious.

Rachel: So I'm not a beer chugger! I'll have to work on that… Ok Peyton, you've been awful quiet let's hear from you. Truth or dare

Peyton: Truth

Rachel: What is the naughtiest thing you've ever done?

Peyton: (looking at Lucas) Lucas and I had sex on the gym floor during school behind the bleachers during gym class!

Brooke: You did not?!

Peyton: We did. Whitey kept calling Lucas' name because he wasn't there and we just kept going…

Lucas: We did that like for a mouth after we got back from Honey Grove before graduation

Peyton: Until Ms. Smith caught us

Lucas: The look on her face

Peyton: Priceless…

Lucas: Not as bad as the look on Whitey's face when he caught us in the shower after school

Brooke: Oh my gosh you two are gross  
Peyton: No, we couldn't control ourselves once we finally had sex

Lucas: I guess you didn't tell her about her car then did you?  
Peyton: Um… no!  
Brooke: What about my car?  
Peyton: Nothing

Brooke: You had sex in my car

Lucas: (smiling) Twice!  
Peyton: Lucas!  
Brooke: I can't believe you guys

Peyton: Well you parked in the front row and we only have 10 minutes between classes so we had to be quick

Brooke: I'm so glad I don't have that car anymore…

Peyton: (laughing) ok, Hales, truth or dare

Haley: Truth  
Peyton: Do you want to start singing again?  
Haley: Peyton!

Peyton: Come on… I know you do. You hang around all the time playing music writing songs… I'll produce it…

Haley: I have twins coming

Peyton: And I'm going to have a nanny once Landon comes… I'm also thinking about adding a daycare right at the studio so I can nurse

Haley: Really?  
Peyton: Really…

Nathan: Baby if you want to you should do it

Haley: But I have to teach

Nathan: You really don't have to now that I'm playing in the NBA

Haley: Nathan, I can't just quit my job

Nathan: Actually you could

Peyton: Haley James Scott…. I like the sound of that artist!

Lucas: Hales, it's your dream

Peyton: you don't have to tour… You can do local stuff and people can come to you

Haley: (smiling) I'll think about it

Peyton: That's all I ask

Haley: Ok, Brooke you're up. Truth or dare

Brooke: Dare, I'm not spilling any thing either tonight…

Haley: Ok, I dare you to… I don't know…

Rachel: Give Lucas a lap dance… (laughing)  
Brooke: Um no! We have had enough drama I'm not about to cause more especially with Peyton being pregnant!

Haley: Fine give Jackson a lap dance!  
Brooke: Come on!

Jackson: I'm willing baby

Brooke: You'll have to excuse him our sex life is a little lacking since Avery kicks me every time we get going  
Peyton: I don't let it stop me  
Lucas: no she is so horny right now it's not even funny

Peyton: Lucas!!!

Lucas: I'm sorry you are I can't even keep up with you these days

Everyone laughs…

Haley: Brooke you're not getting out of this either give Jackson a lap dance or kiss Peyton!

Brooke: I've kissed Peyton before it's not that big of a deal so I pick that

Peyton: No, you don't! I'm not kissing you!  
Brooke: I don't want to give my husband a lap dance in front of everyone please let me kiss you

Peyton: Brooke seriously!  
Brooke: Please…

Peyton: Fine!

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton on the check. Everyone laughs and they hear the sweetest little voice from the top of the stairs…

Child: Mommy?  
Peyton: Oh that's Ellie… (talking loudly) Come here baby what's the matter?

Ellie walks down the stairs and crawls into Peyton's lap. She snuggles into to Peyton and starts crying.

Peyton: What's the matter?  
Ellie: I had a bad dream and then I was scared because I didn't remember where I was…

Peyton: Oh it ok.

Peyton swings her legs down and gets off of Lucas' lap and starts to walk away with Ellie in her arms.

Lucas: I can take her Peyt

Peyton: It's ok. I got it this time

Lucas: Ok…

Peyton walked off with Ellie and the rest of the adults settled down. Lucas looked lost without Peyton. It was so funny.

Brooke: Dude, you have it so bad for that girl!

Lucas: What are you talking about?

Rachel: You've been staring at the staircase since she went up it

Nathan: Oh leave my brother alone he can't help that his pussy whipped!  
Mouth: Nothing wrong with that…

Rachel hits him.

Jackson: It's ok man I'm the same way with Brooke

Brooke: (kissing him) Thanks baby

Haley: It's because they are newlyweds give them some time!  
Nathan: Amen sista!

Lucas' cell phone vibrates in his pocket and it pulls it out and smiles while he reads it

Brooke: What?  
Lucas: Peyton's not coming back down. She's too tired. She's going to bed

Brooke: (yawning) I'm pretty tired too (smiling at Jackson)  
Rachel: Lock all the doors of all your rooms if you're going to be getting it on!

Brooke: Thanks Rachel

Lucas: (Standing up) Night guys

Nathan: Night Luke remember we're all here and we're all awake still!  
Haley: I'm going to bed

Nathan: Ok, me too

The group all stands up and head for their rooms. Lucas walks up the stairs into the room that he and Peyton would call their own for the weekend. Peyton was already in bed and he was kind of bummed because he was hoping to get a little tonight… He striped his clothes off and climbed into bed next to Peyton. He discovered that all she had on was a lacy little teddy and he knew what she was thinking. He also discovered she wasn't asleep. She turned to look at him…

Peyton: Damn what took you so long?  
Lucas: Everyone was making fun of me

Peyton: I'm sorry baby

Lucas: I'm not. I'd take their teasing every day if it means getting to go to sleep with you every night

Peyton: You're so sweet

Lucas: I just love you baby!

Peyton: I love you too… I'm sorry I've being jumping you so much lately. If we're having too much sex we don't have to just tell me no

Lucas: We have been having a lot but really I'm ok with that. I know when Landon's born you're not going to want to have any sex with me anymore  
Peyton: That's true

Lucas: So we should enjoy now while we can

Peyton: Deal… Did you lock the door on your way in?  
Lucas: Sure did… Is Ellie asleep?  
Peyton: She sure is

Lucas: so…  
Peyton: So…

Lucas moves closer to Peyton and crashes his lips onto hers. They are in a heated and passionate kiss within minutes. They had stopped a lot of the slow, tenderness of love making and had gone to quick lustful sex but tonight Lucas was going to take his time. He wanted to enjoy being with his wife and the fresh air made him want everything to last longer. Peyton was actually kind of tired so she let Lucas be in control. Lucas pulled out of the soft kisses and started on Peyton's neck. She moaned at the contact. She loved when he'd kiss her neck softly… She loved everything he did to her. She just loved him. Peyton didn't have much clothes on and the lacy piece of cloth she had on had a snap crotch in it so Lucas just unsnapped it quickly. While he was kissing her he ran his hand along the inside of her. She quickly responded and they were both ready to enjoy each other. Lucas quickly lost his boxers and found Peyton. With in minutes they were moving in sync with each other both moaning and enjoying each other. Soon they were climaxing and panting. Lucas kisses Peyton quickly before rolling off her and she crawls to lay her head on his chest.

Peyton: God, I love you

Lucas: I love you too baby

Peyton: Night honey  
Lucas: Night

Peyton quickly drifted off to sleep and so did Lucas. This was the perfect life.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Peyton was awakened by the motion of her bed. She opens her eyes to find Ellie jumping up and down. She was half naked and really didn't want her daughter to see her that way. She pulled the covers up tighter around her body and smiled at her little girl.

Peyton: Where's daddy?  
Ellie: I don't know

Peyton: Where's Aunt Brooke?  
Ellie: Sleeping…

Peyton: Is anyone awake?  
Ellie: Probably now since we are all jumping on our mommy and daddy's beds!  
Peyton: (starts laughing) Get over here!

Lucas walks out of the bathroom and smiles at his wife and daughter

Lucas: Elizabeth Anna Scott, what are you doing?  
Ellie: (looking at Lucas) I'm sorry daddy

Lucas; You know you're not supposed to wake you're mommy and baby brother up!  
Ellie: But I'm hungry

Lucas: (smiling at her) Ok, ok. Let's go start breakfast while mommy gets up and gets dressed

Ellie: Ok daddy.

Ellie kisses Peyton on the forehead and jumps off the bed. Lucas kisses Peyton softly on the lips and exits the room. Peyton jumps out of bed and gets dressed. She is in the kitchen in minutes where the rest of the gang is as well.

Peyton: This fresh air kicks my butt. I could sleep all day

Rachel: I know me too. Aidan's still asleep

Brooke: I'm surprised he could sleep through the ruckus the kids were making this morning

Peyton: I didn't hear them until Ellie was jumping on my bed

Haley: Lucky you!

Peyton: Rach, Aidan's doing ok, right?  
Rachel: So far so good. No swimming for him today but he can go outside and play in the sand  
Mouth: If it were a pool he could swim but Rachel and I don't want him in the lake water

Peyton: I don't blame you

Lucas: I thought I'd take Ellie fishing today

Peyton: (raising her eyes at him) Really? Fishing?  
Lucas: Keith used to take me

Nathan: Oh Jamie and want to go too. Dan never took me fishing so I think it will be fun

Mouth: There's a great little lake about a ¼ mile hike through the woods we could walk there and then rent a boat. Can Aidan do that?  
Rachel: As long as he doesn't get in the water

Jackson: Mol and I are in too  
Brooke: So what the hell are we supposed to do all day?  
Nathan: Lie in the sun and get a tan and relax while we take care of the kids

Peyton: Do you get to keep the fish?  
Mouth: If you pay for them

Peyton: Have them clean them before you bring them home and I'll grill them up tonight

Brooke: (looking shocked at Peyton) you know how to grill fish?  
Peyton: My dad is a captain on a boat that's one thing he taught me how to do  
Rachel: I'm game. We can go to town and get stuff that goes with fish  
Peyton: Sounds fun

Haley: What if they don't catch anything?  
Mouth: then we'll buy some because there's a fish market where you rent the boats

Nathan: How do you know all of this?  
Mouth: Rachel and I came here the summer she was in town and I found all that

Lucas: Cool then I suggests we eat and get going

Jackson: Alright then

Everyone eats and the guys with the kids head off. The girls clean up and get their suits on. They plan to spend the better part of the day in the sun. They all slowly find their way to the beach each with their own entertainment. Haley and Peyton with their iPods and Brooke and Rachel with magazines. For a while they just sit and enjoy the peace and quiet until Haley hits Peyton to wake her up.

Peyton: (grabbing her arm) what the hell did you do that for?  
Haley: I want to talk to you?  
Brooke: So you hit her like she has a fly on her?  
Haley: Yeah, sorry I guess I should have been nicer about it

Peyton: No big deal what do you want?  
Haley: I want to talk about producing the next Haley James Scott Album.

Rachel and Brooke put down their magazines and turn to look at Haley. So does Peyton.

Peyton: Are you serious?  
Haley: Yeah, I thought about it a lot last night and I think I want to do it… Can I have the year to work on it and then we can produce it next summer?  
Peyton: Take all the time you need

Haley: You'll help me?  
Peyton: Of course I will

Brooke: This is so cool!  
Rachel: Good for you Hales

Haley: Can it just be between the four of us?  
Peyton: Sure but why?  
Haley: too much pressure otherwise

Peyton: we'll work at your pace and when it's done with get it in the stores

Haley: Thanks Peyton

Peyton: No, thank you. This is going to be great!  
Haley: I hope so  
Peyton: I know so

Rachel: I'm starving

Brooke: So am I but I just thought it was because I was pregnant

Peyton: How about we get dressed and head into town have lunch get some more groceries and by the time we get back the guys should be home

Brooke: Sounds like a plan

The girls get up and head into the house. They quickly change and head out for an afternoon in town. They were enjoying being away from the city and just hanging out with each other. It was nice since in a few months their lives would be crazy again with babies!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked into the house laughing and carrying groceries. They had had a blast in town. They looked around to see the place was empty. They unload and started getting things ready for dinner. About a ½ hour later the troops came stumbling in. The kids were covered in mud and the guys didn't look too happy. The girls had to control themselves from laughing. Lucas flung some fish at Peyton but Brooke caught them. The other guys dropped their on the counter and didn't say a word. They just stomped upstairs kids in tow.

Peyton: I wonder what happened?  
Rachel: I don't know but let's start dinner they look really hungry

Brooke: good idea

Haley: What do we do with this fish?  
Peyton: Aluminum foil, butter, ice cube, garlic, grill

Brooke: Really, it's that easy?  
Peyton: Yeah then you just have to make sure you don't burn it

Rachel: That's that hard part

Peyton: Yep

The girls work on grilling the fish and dinner is almost ready by the time the guys and the kids come back downstairs. The guys just start helping putting the food on the tables and sit down to eat. The kids aren't saying a word and the girls are starting to wonder what really happened today. Peyton decided to ask.

Peyton: Ellie, did you have fun today?

Ellie just looked at Lucas and didn't say a word. She started to tear up and Lucas gave her a look and she just started eating her dinner.

Haley: Jamie, did you catch any fish?

Jamie had the same react as Ellie and Molly wouldn't even look at Brooke. Rachel decided to ask Mouth.

Rachel: Mouth, would you care to enlighten us on what happened today?  
Mouth: Nope

They all continued to eat in silence. The guys stood up from the table and each grabbed beer out of the fridge and headed outside to start the campfire. The girls stared at the kids.

Peyton: Ok, Ellie spill why aren't you talking to mommy?  
Ellie: (starting to cry) Daddy told me I could never talk again

Peyton: (raising her eyebrow at Ellie) El, I can't imagine daddy saying that to you

Jamie: Oh he did. And daddy told me to shut my pie hole  
Haley: He did what?!  
Molly: The only one that didn't get in trouble was Aidan and that's because he couldn't talk

Brooke: What did daddy say to you sweetheart?  
Molly: That if I said one more word he was taking me back to Tree Hill and I'd spend the rest of the weekend in my room

Brooke: Oh he did did he

Peyton: You guys go upstairs and get some warm clothes on and then come out to the campfire  
Ellie: Daddy said I had to go to bed after dinner

Molly: Me too

Jamie: I wasn't even supposed to get dinner

Brooke: Well we say you can go to the campfire so go get ready!

The kids smile at their moms and then head upstairs.

Peyton: The nerve of that man! I don't care what she did he doesn't tell her she can't ever speak again

Brooke: I can't believe Jack would talk to Molly that way

Haley: Shut your pie hole? Who the hell says that to a five year old? Shut your pie hole! That asshole!

The guys come walking back in with smiles on their faces obviously they have enjoyed a few beers and have calmed down a little. Once they see their wives though they wished they would have stayed outside. Lucas walks over to kiss Peyton and she slaps him on the face. The other guys stop in the tracks fearing the same response.

Rachel: Come on Mouth let's take Aidan outside. I don't think we want to be involved in this

Mouth: I agree

Rachel, Mouth and Aidan walk outside and the rest of the gang stand there looking at each other.

Lucas: Why the hell did you hit me?  
Peyton: You told my daughter to never speak again?

Lucas looked back and Nathan and Jackson they both looked sheepishly.

Haley: (smacking Nathan as well) And you told my son to shut his pie hole!  
Nathan: Damn I knew I shouldn't have said that  
Brooke: (not as violent but with tears in her eyes) And you told Molly that she'd have to sit in her room for the rest of the weekend?  
Jackson: Maybe

Peyton: You guys better start explain…

No one said anything

Peyton: (yelling) I mean now damn it!

Lucas could tell that anything he said was going to piss her off even more so he looked at the other guys for help. The kids came trudging down the stairs and stopped frozen in their tracks when they say their dads. Ellie ran and jumped into Peyton's arms the other kids followed the same motion.

Peyton: Are you happy with yourselves? Your children are terrified of you! (putting Ellie down) Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mouth are out by the campfire grab some juice boxes and head out there. We'll be out in a few minutes.

The other two followed by putting their kids down and all the kids grabbed two juice boxes Ellie grabbed three one for Aidan and they headed outside. The girls just stood staring at their husbands. Nathan being the diplomatic one decided to explain.

Nathan: They were being awful…

Jackson: Before we even got there they were covered in mud

Lucas: Ellie wouldn't stop complaining

The girls just listened not saying a word until the guys recapped what had happened to cause the madness. Once they were done talking Peyton turned away from Lucas and walked out of the house. Brooke and Haley followed.

Nathan: I guess we're sleeping on the couches tonight  
Lucas: We better sleep in the car!  
Jackson: Angry Pregnant Brooke is the worst!  
Lucas: Same with Peyton

Nathan: Haley too… we better get out there

The guys walked outside and tried to make amends with the kids. It took a few s'mores and other treats but the kids finally gave in and were hugging and laughing with their dads. Unfortunetly, it wasn't going to be as easy with their wives.

The guys cleaned up the campfire and put the kids to bed and each treaded lightly into their rooms. When Lucas got into his room there was a blanket and pillow on the floor and Peyton was sitting with her headphones on reading a book. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He quickly changed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Peyton. He took her ear buds out and she just stared at him.

Peyton: You're not getting any tonight so don't even try!  
Lucas: I'm too tired for sex tonight  
Peyton: (getting even more upset) then get the hell off my bed!  
Lucas: We need to talk

Peyton: I sorry but you can never talk again!  
Lucas: You're being unreasonable!  
Peyton: Oh I am am I. You were an ass to our daughter today

Lucas: I know and I apologized to her

Peyton: I don't care what she did today you shouldn't talk to her like that, she just four Luke

Lucas: I know

Peyton: She was so upset

Lucas: I know

Peyton: Stop agreeing with me!  
Lucas: Ok

Peyton: I'm so pissed at you right now

Lucas: I know and I'm sorry

Peyton: Well I accept your apology but you are so not off the hook!  
Lucas: Can I sleep in the bed if I don't touch you?  
Peyton: (smiling) I guess so! But if you ever treat either of our children that way again we will be getting a divorce!  
Lucas: Yes dear!

Peyton: Ok, good night then

Lucas: (crawling to his side of the bed) Night

He turned his back to Peyton and within a few minutes Peyton was snuggled into his back with her arms around him. He smiled and didn't move because he didn't want her to change her mind he just grabbed her hand with his and they drifted off to sleep.

Throughout the house the same kind of conversations were taking place and all the couples had made up the guys had let the girls still act mad but knew they were forgiven. They would never talk to the kids that way again… It was stupid but it was a long day and the kids were crazy! Not ok though and they knew that now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three in the morning and Lucas was awoken by the terrible urge to itch his ankles. Peyton rolled over because he was moving so much. A few minutes later their door opened and Ellie was standing next to Peyton crying.

Ellie: Mommy, wake up please!  
Peyton: (sleepily) Baby what's the matter?  
Ellie: Mommy I itch all over!

Peyton: (sitting up) Let mommy see

Brooke bursts through their door with Molly in her arms.

Brooke: What the hell is this?  
Peyton: I don't know but Ellie has it all over her body too!

The next one to walk in was Haley

Haley: You guys what is this?

Lucas finally rolling over to look at the kids

Lucas: Shit! That's poison ivy

Peyton: What?

Rachel enters the room with Aidan.

Rachel: I heard voices so I came to see if you guys knew what this is all over his body  
Lucas: Poison Ivy

Lucas takes to covers off and looks at his leg that is itching

Lucas: I have it too

Nathan, Mouth and Jackson walk in

Jackson: Us too

Ellie: Mommy it itches

Peyton: I know baby I don't know what to do for you

Lucas: Oatmeal

Peyton: What?

Lucas: you have to make oatmeal and put it on all the spots

Brooke: Shit this sucks…  
Haley: You guys were asses and you guys let them get poison ivy you guys fix it!

The guys grab their kids and leave the room. They knew this was their fault because on the way home they let the kids run off the path and then had to go in the woods to get them. Mouth wasn't sure how Aidan and he got it but they had it too. They girls just laughed and when back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone was miserable and the gang decided to pack up and head home, so much for their holiday weekend. Back at home the girls had to take care of their patients and wash all the clothes from the weekend. They were glad to be home but wished the weekend would have gone better. They also hoped the kids would be better by Tuesday so they could all go to school. They guessed this is what in sickness and in health meant! The didn't like the sickness part so much. Married with children was hard at time but they wouldn't change their lives for the world…

---------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think… this was kind of just a filler fun chapter… Hope you like it.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting! I am a first grade teacher and school just got out and it's been crazy. Also I'm gong to college four nights a week and have a ton of homework. Things are settling down now so hopefully I'll be able to post more often. I hope you like this chapter… It's kind of short and more for fun. Please read and review! I think maybe only 2 more chapters to this story but I'm not sure… I think I'm running out of ideas and then something new pops in my mind and I keep it going so who know! **

**Chapter 60: Midnight Madness**

It is Friday morning and Peyton is lying in bed. Landon was very active last night and she didn't get much sleep. Lucas is up making French toast and she could hear Ellie singing in the bathroom. She slowly gets out of bed and walks down the hallway to check on her daughter. Standing in front of the mirror trying so hard to pull her hair up like her mommy does was Ellie. Peyton smiles at her daughter than laughs a little.

Peyton: Morning, baby girl.

Ellie: (turning around to look at Peyton) Good morning mommy! How are you feeling? Daddy told me to get ready by myself because you're sick today.

Peyton: I'm fine. Would you like me to fix your hear for you?  
Ellie: (Smiling) will you braid it for me?  
Peyton: (sitting down on the toilet) Sure, 2 or 1.

Ellie: 2 braided pigtails

Peyton: Ok

Peyton starts braiding Ellie's hair and Ellie is singing one of Mia's songs and Peyton smiles.

Ellie: Mommy?  
Peyton: Yes, sweetheart?  
Ellie: Do I get to go watch daddy coach tonight?  
Peyton: Of course! We never miss a home Ravens game!  
Ellie: (Smiling) Great!

Peyton hears the doorbell ring and she wonders who's at their house this early in the morning. She hears the door open and Lucas yelling at whoever's there.

Lucas: (From the front room) Don't ring the doorbell!  
Voice: (also from the front room) Sorry, why not?

Peyton knows instantly the voice belongs to her best friend Brooke.

Lucas: Peyt's sleeping and I don't' want you to wake her.

Brooke: You don't think your yelling at me won't wake her up?

Peyton laughs at this. Brooke was right he was talking very loud and didn't he notice their door was open. She finishes braiding Ellie's hair and sweeps her up onto her back to join Brooke and Lucas. As Peyton walks through the doorway Lucas rushes over and grabs Ellie off her back.

Lucas: Peyt, you're 7 ½ months pregnant. You shouldn't be carrying her around like that!  
Brooke: (Laughing) Lucas, you are so cute with her. Taking care of P. Sawyer, it's sweet.

Peyton: Doesn't Jack take care of you?  
Brooke: Of course it's just cute to see someone else do it too

Ellie: Where's Molly?  
Brooke: On the porch swing

Peyton: (gasping) Why?  
Brooke: Because of my surprise. I didn't want Ellie to see it yet!  
Peyton: What surprise?  
Brooke: It's for Ellie!

Ellie: What is it, what is it Aunt Brooke?

Brooke pulls a box from behind her back. She hands it to Ellie. Whose face fills with a huge smile.

Ellie: Thank you Aunt Brooke.

Brooke: (laughing) You didn't even open it yet

Ellie: Whatever it is I'll love it

Brooke: Well open it!

Ellie opens the box and pulls out a little cheerleading uniform. The top is a cheerleader style with sleeves and a cute little skirt. It looks just like the uniforms Brooke and Peyton wore in high school but with sleeves. Ellie's smile grew bigger and she ran and jumped into Brooke's arms.

Ellie: Thanks Aunt Brooke!  
Brooke: You are so very welcome baby girl. Molly's wearing hers to school.

Ellie: (looking at Peyton) can I wear mine too?  
Peyton: Sure, go grab the ribbon box and I'll tie ribbons in your hair as well

Brooke: I didn't have ribbons!  
Peyton: Bring Molly in and I'll put ribbons in her hair too

Brooke smiles and walks out to get Molly. Lucas looks at Peyton and walks over to kiss her softly.

Lucas: We're going to be State Champs this year!  
Peyton: How do you know that?

Lucas: (Smiling) My good luck charm is back with two extra pieces and I couldn't win before because you weren't standing by my side and now you are (Leaning over and kissing her softly)

Ellie bounces back into the room and Brooke and Molly walk back into the house.

Lucas: Brooke, did you eat?  
Brooke: No, thought you'd make us something! (smiling at him)  
Lucas: I have bread soaking for French toast. I'll go start frying it up

Peyton: Thanks baby

Lucas kisses Peyton and walks into the kitchen. Peyton and Brooke sit on the couch and the girls jump on their mother's laps.

Ellie: Mommy, will you put blue, black and silver ribbons in my hair?  
Peyton: Sure baby girl

Peyton starts tying ribbons in Ellie's hair and Molly watches.

Molly: Mommy, I want my hair braided like Ellie

Brooke: (rolling her eyes) I asked you this morning and you wanted a ponytail and I'm not redoing it! You look cute!  
Molly: (pouting) But mommy…

Ellie: No, Mol it's cool that our hair is different today because we have the same outfits on!

Brooke smiles at Peyton because only Ellie could save the day!

Molly: You're right El  
Lucas: (from the kitchen) Come on girls breakfast is ready.

Peyton and Brooke quickly finish the girls' hair and Peyton slips Ellie's outfit on. Then they all went to eat breakfast. They sat and talked and enjoyed the time together. Peyton loved being back in Tree Hill with her husband and best friend. Life was so wonderful!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton decided to take the girls to school together and when they pull up in front of the school Haley was walking up. She waits for the girls to get out of the car. She notices the girls' outfits.

Haley: Oh they are so freaking cute!  
Peyton: Brooke made them  
Haley: I want one

Brooke: Not that fat you don't!

Haley: Hey!

Jamie comes from behind his momma supporting a Ravens jersey with J. Luke on the back. The three kids link arms and start walking into school their moms in tow behind them. They stop when the get to the front door.

Jamie: Um… you guys don't have to walk in with us. The Kindergarten room is right next to the first grade room so I can drop the girls off and then go to my class by myself!

Brooke, Peyton and Haley stop dead in their tracks. Their babies didn't want them to walk them to their classrooms.

Haley: Jamie it's only the first week of school

Jamie: Mom, no one else's momma walks them to our room and I can totally handle getting the girls to their room too!

Peyton: (looking at Ellie) El, don't you want mommy to walk you to your room?  
Ellie: No, Jamie can do it mommy. You can come in when you pick me up though!

Peyton: (frowns) well if you want to try it on your own go ahead baby girl. Give mommy a hug first though.

Elli walks over and gives Peyton and huge hug and kiss and then walks away.

Brooke: (looking at Mol) You want to go by yourself too?  
Molly: can I?  
Brooke: Go ahead

Molly runs over and gives Brooke a hug and Jamie just shakes Haley's hand

Jamie: I'm in first grade momma it isn't cool to hug and kiss your mom anymore!

Haley just stares at him in amazement and watches and the three future Ravens walk into the school by themselves. The three moms stand their waiting for their kids to come back but they never do so they turn and look at each other.

Peyton: What just happened?  
Brooke: Our babies are too cool for us!  
Haley: Jamie didn't even hug me!  
Peyton: come on we need ice cream after that!  
Brooke: I need hot fudge too!  
Haley: I need a shot of whiskey with mine!

Peyton and Brooke laugh and the three women walk away in disbelief at their children. They were going to hang out today. Haley had the day off because she had a doctor's appointment so she would just hang out with her friends until time to go. She wished some days she didn't work because she wanted to spend all day with Brooke and Peyton and was jealous that they could do whatever hey wanted to do. She'd get over it though because once the twins were born she'd be able to spend all the time in the world with her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Brooke were talking to their squad. Lucas, Skills, Nathan and Jackson were giving the team a pep talk. Mouth was setting up to announce the game. Haley, Rachel and Bevin were sitting in the stands with the kids. Brooke had made all the girls t-shirts that were black and had Ravens in blue sparkle writing across the front. They were all wearing them with jean skirts and the boys were having a hard time concentrating on their team. Lucas walks over and to talk to Peyton when this young little brunette walks up to him stopping him right in front of Peyton.

Girl: Hey Couch Scott. The team looks really good tonight and so do you…

Lucas' face drops and so does Peyton's. She was hot and Brooke heard what the girl said and knew Peyton was going to kick her ass. Peyton walks over to Lucas and snakes her arm around his waist.

Peyton: Good luck tonight baby! The team looks great!

The girl looks at Peyton who then kisses Lucas on the mouth hard. Lucas smiles because he loves how jealous Peyton had just gotten over a girl who was jail bait and he had no interest in at all.

Lucas: Well with you and the kids here we're sure to win… (rubbing her belly)

The teenage girl rolls her eyes and walks away. Lucas goes to kiss Peyton again and she turns away

Lucas: Oh please you think I'd ever cheat on you, especially with that?  
Peyton: Well she's cute and I'm fat and ugly  
Lucas: I didn't even notice she was cute because I was so busy looking at you and thinking about getting you into my office while the team's warming up to have a little practice of my own!

Peyton: Really?  
Lucas: baby since you walked into this gym in that short little jean skirt and that cute little tight fitting t-shirt I couldn't think of anything else except getting you out of it!

Peyton: (Smiling) Well I'll make you a deal Couch Scott you win tonight and we'll have sex on your desk before we go home…

Lucas: What about Ellie?  
Peyton: We'll send her home with one of our friends...

Lucas: We're having the party at our house  
Peyton: Everything's ready and we'll tell them we'll pick up the pizza so we have to wait

Lucas: You've thought this out haven't you?  
Peyton: The only place in that locker room we haven't had sex is on Whitey's desk!  
Lucas: It's my desk now

Peyton: Exactly so I'd love for you to…

Lucas: Peyton stop or I'll be going to the bathroom to hide what you're doing to me!  
Peyton: Win this game and I'll take care of it for you…

Lucas smiles and kisses his wife hard on the mouth. They were so going to win this game because he's so getting laid in his office afterwards! Peyton walks back over to Brooke and the girls and Lucas joins the guys at the bench

Brooke: Did you have to make out with him in front of the little girl who had a crush on him?  
Peyton: Hell yeah! I didn't move back here and marry him to watch high school sluts hit on my husband!  
Brooke: We were the high school sluts!  
Peyton: And I was hitting on Lucas…

Brooke: while he was my man!  
Peyton: So old news

Brooke: I know I know but it's fun to make you feel a little bad

Peyton: Oh I don't feel bad he's mine and I won't have it any other way!  
Brooke: Neither would he

Peyton: I know I'm just a little insure right now because I'm fat and pregnant

Brooke: You think Lucas would mess up your relationship for that little bimbo?  
Peyton: Heavens no! I just wanted her to feel stupid for hitting on my husband!  
Brooke: Good to know!  
Peyton: I thought so.

The whistle blows and everyone heads to their spots. The guys are in the locker room and the cheerleaders make their tunnel. They are cheering and the stands are going wild. It's the first Ravens game of the season and the place is buzzing. It's going to be a great night!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two minutes until half time and the Ravens were down by 6 points. Nathan, Skills, Jackson and Lucas were screaming and yelling at the guys. Peyton and Brooke were pacing the sidelines and Haley, Rachel and Bevin were yelling and screaming at the team. Lucas finishes yelling and then looks over at Peyton who gives him a huge smile. He relaxes instantly. She was definitely his muse and he loved her for that. Brooke noticed the eye contact and she hit Peyton's' arm.

Brooke: Stop having eye sex with your husband he needs to couch this team!

Peyton: We're not having eye sex and he is coaching!  
Brooke: Maybe they'd be winning if you two weren't looking at each other every other minute!  
Peyton: I've seen Jackson's eyes wandering this way a few times

Brooke: (Smiling) I know isn't it great!  
Peyton: (Smiling) It sure is

The whistle blows and the team runs pass the cheerleaders and into the locker room. The guys follow. Peyton's grabs Lucas' arm and kisses his cheek softly.

Peyton: (whispering into his ear) I'm dying for you to discover what I have on under this little jean skirt but being behind 6 points isn't going to make that happen!

Lucas smiles at her and walks into the locker room. He needed to give the team the pep talk of their lives. He had to make sure to get Peyton in his office after this game!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever the coaches said at half time worked because the Ravens ended up winning the game 103-101. It was close but it was a win. Peyton had sent Ellie home with Haley and told the gang her and Lucas would bring pizzas in a little while. She was sitting on the bench when she heard to locker room door open. Her husband was walking towards her and she smiles at him softly.

Peyton: Nice game, Coach Scott

Lucas: Nice legs, Mrs. Scott!

Peyton smiles at him. He walks over and sits next to her. He kisses her lightly on the temple.

Peyton: So…

Lucas: All the guys are gone

Peyton: (smiling widely) Then what the hell are we waiting for?  
Lucas: Nothing…

Lucas stands up and holds out his hand to Peyton. He loves his wife so much and he loves that she's carrying his son and she's had his daughter and that they found their way back to each other. His life was perfect, simple perfect.

Lucas led Peyton into his office and closes and locks the door. She closes all the blinds and then is leaning against his desk with the sexiest smile on her face. Lucas smiles back and walks towards her. He grabs the belt loops on each side of her hips and pulls her towards him. He kisses her hard on the mouth.

Lucas: God, I love you!  
Peyton: I love you too!

Lucas: When I'm as old as Whitey was when he coached us will you still promise me sex on this desk?

Peyton: (Smiling) Absolutely but you might need a new desk by then if we have post game sex on it for the next 20 years!

Lucas laughs and smiles at his wife. She smiles back and then kisses him hard on the mouth. Lucas didn't wait any longer. He helped hoist his wife onto the desk. They weren't going to have sex. Peyton was exhausted and he just loved her for offering. He knew she wasn't going to enjoy it so he was going to give her something she would enjoy.

Lucas kisses Peyton one more time hard and passionately before grabbing a pillow off the couch and putting it on the desk. He motioned for her to lie down. Peyton smiles at the sweet gesture. She was waiting for Lucas to climb on top of her but instead she feels his hand on her legs. She can't really see him over her belly so she leans up on her elbows and looks at him.

Peyton: What are you doing?

Lucas: (looking surprised) I'm getting ready to pleasure my wife!  
Peyton: I thought we were going to have sex?  
Lucas: I think what I was about to do is sex!  
Peyton: (laughing at him) I know that but I thought there was going to be some guy on girl action

Lucas: Honey, I know you're tired and I love you for offering but this is less work and I enjoy making you happy!

Peyton sits up and kisses him. Then she slides off the desk and pushes Lucas into his desk chair. He looks at her with a confused look on his face.

Peyton: I didn't win the first game of the season, now did I?

Lucas: But you're the reason we won!  
Peyton: Shut up and enjoy this!

Lucas laughs as Peyton unhooks his belt slowly. She then unbuttons his pants and he raises his hips to allow her to slip them off. She notices he's ready for her and she smiles. She slides his boxers off and kisses him on the lips one more time before heading south. She takes him in her mouth and works him for a few minutes before she feels his hands in her hair.

Lucas: Oh God, Peyton!

Peyton just keeps working onto Lucas' is gently tugging her hair and she can tell he wants her to take him in a little more so she does. He's hips move slightly with this wife's movement and she is crying out in pleasure. He tries to hold off as long as he can but he finally has to let go and is panting heavily as he releases. He needs a minute to catch his breath before he looks down at Peyton and she's smiling at him.

Lucas: God, thank you Peyton!  
Peyton: (smiling) You're welcome baby. I know sex hasn't been the best lately but I just want you to know I love you and as soon as Landon comes out I'll make all the bad sex up to you!

Lucas: Sex with you in never bad baby! (leaning down to kiss her) now how about I take care of the mother of my children?

Peyton: Later… (standing up) It's to uncomfortable in here for me

Lucas smiles at her. He loves her so much and he loves that all his dreams have come true. He stands up and quickly puts his closes back on and grabs his wife's hand and they walk out of the office. Little did Lucas know Peyton was planning a repeat performance for him later!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 61: Time Flies, Thankfulness, and Oh No! **

The fall flew by with everyone crazy and barely around each other. Haley and Peyton had just finished producing two records and were extremely tired. Lucas was writing a novel about his new life. Brooke launched a children's clothing line. Jackson was busy suing one of Peyton's LA partners for screwing her in a deal. Nathan was busy playing basketball. Mouth and Rachel were busy raising Aidan and Skillz and Bevin were just being Skillz and Bevin.

The kids on the other hand were in trouble and having fun. Jamie beat up two kids on the playground for making fun of Ellie. Ellie cut a little girls' hair for pulling Molly's pigtails. Molly painted on the walls when the teacher told her she didn't like her picture and the list goes on and on. The only time that Brooke, Haley and Peyton hang out is in the principal's office dealing with their children. No one understood what the kids were doing but the school consoler told the moms it was probably baby envy and that they need to spend more time with the kids. That pissed all the moms off but did make them think about all the baby stuff that was going on.

It was already November and Peyton was huge and feeling very uncomfortable and she just wanted to have her friends around her again. She told Lucas she was having Thanksgiving at their house and she was going to cook it all. Lucas told her with less then a month until the birth of their son she shouldn't cook everything but she could have Thanksgiving at their house.

Lucas is awakened by a crashing sound in the kitchen. He looks at the clock and it's reads 3:30 in the morning. He didn't know what was going on so he jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchen. He sees Peyton sitting on the floor surrounded by pots and pans. She is crying and he rushes over to help her.

Lucas: Baby, what's the matter?  
Peyton: I can't find the pan you put the turkey in (tears streaming down her face)  
Lucas: Why are you trying to make a turkey at 3:30 in the morning?  
Peyton: It's Thanksgiving and we're having our friends over in 10 hours and it's a forty pound turkey and it said it needs like 9 hours to cook so I have to get it started now!

Lucas couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at the appearance of his wife. She looks so helpless and her tear stained face was kind of cute to him. He reaches over and wipes her eyes dry and then holds out his hand to help her off the floor. He pulls her up and hugs her.

Lucas: Ok, baby Let me help you. Have you ever made a turkey before?  
Peyton: (pulling away from his hug to look him in the eye) No, I did Google how to do it though

Lucas: (laughing) You did?  
Peyton: Yeah…

Lucas: (Hugging her again) Come on I'll help you. Mom and I always made Thanksgiving for Keith together. I'm pretty good at turkey cooking

Peyton: (smiling softly at her husband) Thanks honey

Lucas: You're welcome baby but why did you buy such a large turkey?  
Peyton: because we are having 10 people or so over

Lucas: And they're each going to eat 4 pounds of turkey?  
Peyton: Ok, so maybe I bought too big of a turkey but I bought it and now _we_ have to cook it!  
Lucas: No problem.

Peyton: I bought this bag thing to cook it in

Lucas: Great did you make the stuffing?  
Peyton: Yeah, I called your mom for her stuffing recipe because you said it was the best

Lucas: Did you stuff it into the turkey?  
Peyton: Not yet.

Lucas: Ok, I'll help you. Did you clean the guts out?  
Peyton: What?  
Lucas: Oh shit Peyt! I'm glad I came out when I did!  
Peyton: Me too baby…. I'm sorry I'm such a mess and a screw up that I can't even cook a turkey!

Lucas: (hugging her tightly again) Baby, you're not a screw up! You've just never done this before. Plus this will be our new tradition… you and me up at 3:30ish on Thanksgiving morning preparing the turkey together! I love it!

Peyton: (kissing him softly) me too…

Lucas: Ok, come on let's get this bird in the oven and get back to bed where you can rest

Peyton: Thanks Lucas for being so amazing to me

Lucas: You're my wife I wouldn't be any other way

Peyton: I love you

Lucas: Peyt, I love you too

Lucas walks over and grabs the turkey roaster out of the cupboard. He then goes to the sink and started cleaning out the turkey. Peyton watched in awe. In a few minutes Lucas had the turkey stuffed and in the roaster and Peyton put it in the oven. They smile at each other and hold hands as they walked back to their bedroom. Peyton's head hit the pillow and she is asleep. Lucas wraps his arms around her and drifts off to sleep as well. They were going to spend their first Thanksgiving as a family and it put a smile on both of their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7 in the morning and Ellie wanted to watch the Macy's Day parade on TV. She walks into her parents' room and crawls into bed with them. She kisses her mommy and then her daddy and then her baby brother. Peyton opens her eyes and smiles at Ellie.

Peyton: Morning baby

Ellie: Hi mommy

Peyton: What are you doing up so early?  
Ellie: I want to watch the parade like we do every year. Are we going to order pizza today like we always do too?

Lucas hears Ellie and starts laughing. He kisses Peyton softly on the forehead.

Lucas: You eat pizza for Thanksgiving?  
Ellie: Every year!

Peyton: Guess what?  
Ellie: (smiling) What mommy?  
Peyton: I'm making a turkey this year!  
Ellie: You are?  
Peyton: Yeah and our family is coming over to have dinner with us

Ellie: This is the best Thanksgiving ever! Can we lay in bed though and watch TV for a little while?  
Peyton: Sure can baby girl

Lucas: Can I stay too?  
Ellie: (giving him a funny look) Of course you can daddy!

Lucas: (kissing her forehead) Thanks baby girl

Ellie: (turning on the TV to find the parade but stops at the Disney Channel) Mommy?

Peyton: Yes, baby?

Ellie: When is my brother going to be here?  
Peyton: Right after your birthday and before Christmas, remember?

Ellie: That's a long time away

Lucas (laughing) No, baby it's not

Ellie: I want him to come sooner!  
Lucas: Well we don't! We aren't ready for him!

Peyton: Oh, Lucas yes we are

Ellie: Do I get to hold him when he's born?

Peyton: Of course you do. Aunt Brooke and Uncle Jack are going to bring you to the hospital and the minute Landon is all clean and ready the nurse will bring you in to meet your baby brother

Ellie: (Smiling) Really?  
Lucas: really!  
Ellie: I need a new dress to meet my brother in!

Peyton: (laughing) Ok, I'll take you shopping this weekend, ok?

Ellie: (smiling) That's great mommy! Thank you

Peyton: You're welcome. Now how about you let mommy and daddy sleep for a little bit longer while you watch TV and when we get up daddy will take you on a doughnut run. How does that sound?

Ellie: (smiling) Mommy that would be great!

Ellie kisses her mommy and daddy again and lays her head on her baby brother. Peyton plays with her hair and drifts off to sleep. Lucas sits in awe and watches his wife sleep while their daughter is curled up on her pregnant belly rubbing it and talking softly to her brother. He can't believe how lucky he is and he can't believe that he finally has everything he ever wanted. He sighs softly before rolling closer to Peyton and drifting off to sleep before the madness of the day begins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:30 and Peyton was mashing potatoes when Brooke waddles in carrying a salad and a green bean casserole. Brooke puts down her dishes and tries to sit on the bar stool with a little trouble.

Brooke: P. Scott!

Peyton: B. Phillips

Brooke: It's nice to see you out of the principal's office

Peyton: I know! If Ellie ends up in there one more time I'm going to ground her!  
Brooke: Oh, they're just taking care of each other

Peyton: But they don't need to get in trouble doing it!  
Brooke: (Smiling) True but I remember someone going to jail for her friend….

Peyton: And I do it again!  
Brooke: God, life has sucked lately! I miss you P. Scott

Peyton: I miss you too. Want to be crazy tomorrow and head out to the after Thanksgiving sales?

Brooke: can your pregnant ass handle that?  
Peyton: I think so, can yours?

Brooke: Yes, I'm not due until January!

Peyton: Oh so that makes you more able than me?  
Brooke: Look at your pregnant ass!  
Peyton: Ok, I get it but I need to get the shopping done because once the baby comes I won't be able to go shopping

Brooke: Ok, then let's go tomorrow!

Peyton: Cool

Haley comes waddling into the kitchen with rolls and two pies.

Haley: (whining) where are you going tomorrow?  
Peyton: Shopping, want to go?

Haley: Yeah, I have to get my shopping done before the twins come

Peyton: That's what I was thinking

Haley: What time?  
Brooke: Let's go when all the crazy people go!  
Peyton: Ok, sounds fun

Haley: We are pregnant you know

Brooke: So they'll have pity on us then!  
Peyton: Or they'll push us down because we can't get up as fast!

The three women start laughing and Bevin and Rachel join them.

Peyton: It's nice that we were all able to be here

Brooke: It is

Rachel: We have to start making time for each other more often

Haley: That's true we do!

Bevin: I miss you guys

Brooke: So what do you need help with, Peyt?

Peyton: I don't know. Lucas and Ellie set the table and the turkey is almost done, the potatoes are mashed, the yams are candied, the cranberries sauced, and you all brought what you said you were going to right?

Brooke: I did

Haley: Yep

Rachel: Sure did

Bevin: Oh no what were we supposed to bring?

Everyone looks at Bevin and starts laughing. Jamie, Ellie and Molly come running into the kitchen and jump on the bar stools across from where Peyton was working.

Ellie: Mommy, when is the turkey going to be done?  
Peyton: (looking at the clock) Just a few more minutes baby

Molly: I've never had a turkey on Thanksgiving. Daddy always makes shepherd's pie and says it's what the cool people eat for Thanksgiving.

All the women laugh and Molly laughs with them.

Ellie: Mommy always orders pizza but this year she is making a turkey  
Jamie: My mom always makes turkey and we eat it for a week later!  
Haley: Ok mister!

Jamie: That's true you make me eat turkey soup, sandwiches you put it in everything. I get sick of it

Haley: Well Aunt Peyt bought the turkey this year so they have to eat the leftovers

Brooke: How big of a turkey did you get?  
Peyton: 40 lbs

Haley: (looking shocked) Are you feeding the whole neighborhood?

Peyton: (looking upset) No

Haley: There are like 10 people here you really only needed like a 15 pound turkey, Peyt

Peyton: Oh, well eat up! (shrugging her shoulders and smiling at everyone)

Lucas walks into the kitchen and grabs a few beers before kissing Peyton.

Lucas: How's it going?  
Peyton: I don't know check the bird will ya?

Lucas: Sure baby

Lucas puts the beers down and walks over to check the turkey. He sees that the little white thing is popped out so he takes it out.

Lucas: It's done baby. Do you know how to make gravy?

Peyton: We have to make that too?  
Haley: (laughing) I'll do it.

Brooke: I can do it

Everyone looks at Brooke and laughs

Peyton: no offense, Brooke, but you're a worse cook than I am

Brooke: (sticking her tongue out at Peyton) Whatever Scott!

Peyton: How about everyone in the room under 10 goes and washes their hands

Jamie, Ellie, and Molly jump off the stools and head to the bathroom. Peyton smiles at Lucas.

Peyton: Can you carve the turkey, baby?

Lucas: Sure can.

Rachel: Peyt, let me help you with something

Peyton: You could carry that stuff outside. We have a huge table set up out back. It's still pretty nice out there so we thought that would be fun

Bevin: I'll help you too, Rach

Rachel: Perfect and it is nice outside so that was a great idea

Brooke: I'll go get the guys and the kids sitting down

Peyton: Ok, I just need to use the bathroom and then I'll be out

Haley: Gravy's done so I'll take it out

Lucas: (carving the turkey) I'll be about 5 more minutes so I'll come out with Peyton

Everyone heads outside to sit down and start passing the food around the table. Nathan is helping Jamie, Brooke is helping Molly, Rachel is filling a plate for Aidan and Ellie is just sitting at the table with her hands in her lap waiting for her parents. Skillz looks at her.

Skillz: baby girl why aren't you getting any food?

Ellie: (smiling at him) I'm too little to reach it and my mommy and daddy are still in the house

Skillz: (laughing at her) You want some help baby girl?

Ellie: Sure Uncle Skillz that would be great!

Skillz shows Ellie the different choices and he could tell by her face what she wanted and what she didn't. When he showed her the fruit salad she smiled really big at him. When the cranberry sauce came by she made a funny "yucky" face and he passed it on. Once he had his and her plate filled Peyton and Lucas emerged with the turkey and Peyton sat down and Lucas walked around serving turkey to everyone.

Peyton looks at Ellie's plate and gives her a funny look.

Ellie: (Smiling) Uncle Skillz got my food for me, mommy  
Peyton: (Smiling at her daughter) Did you tell him thank you?

Ellie: (with an "oops" look on her face) Oops, no I didn't mommy. (turning to look at Skillz) Uncle Skillz?

Skillz: (turning to look at Ellie) what mini Peyt?

Ellie: Thank you for helping me with my dinner!  
Skillz: (rubbing her head) you're welcome baby girl now eat up!

Everyone starts eating and Jamie clears his throat to get their attention.

Jamie: Wait! We need to tell what we are thankful for before we can eat. Everyone at the table needs to tell one thing.

Everyone sighs and rolls their eyes

Haley: Jamie, can't we do that later?  
Jamie: No, my teacher said we have to do it before we eat!  
Nathan: Ok, fine then you start!

Jamie: Ok, I'm thankful that at least my Aunt Peyton is having a boy since all the other babies are girls!

Everyone laughs at him and then he turns to look at his mom who is sitting next to him.

Jamie: Momma, you're turn

Haley: Let's see I am thankful for my husband, my son and my two baby girls that are on the way (turning to look at Nathan)

Nathan: I'm thankful for my family and the fact that I can play in the NBA which I love

Skillz: Dawg, Bevin is what I'm thankful for!  
Bevin: Skillz is for me!

Rachel: I'm thankful for Nathan because he saved my baby boy's life

Mouth: For me it's Rachel and Aidan!

Jackson: Brooke, Molly and Avery are what I'm thankful for. I'm so glad Peyton brought us together!  
Brooke: My family is what I'm thankful for that includes all of you

Molly: I'm thankful for my new mommy!

Ellie: I'm thankful that my daddy came back for me and married my mommy

Lucas: (smiling) I'm thankful that Peyton took me back and we're about to have our second baby

Peyton: (looking around) I'm thankful for all the people sitting at my table here sharing the holiday with me. I am especially thankful for Ellie, Landon, and Lucas

Skillz: Ok dawg can we eat now? (looking at Jamie)  
Jamie: (smiling) No now we have to pray

Nathan: Pray? We never pray!

Jamie: It's a holiday we are supposed to pray

Lucas: (sighing) Ok, what do you want to say?  
Jamie: I dunno

Lucas: Ok, Let's do what my mom and I used to say

Ellie: Yeah, daddy let's say that

Lucas: You lead us, Ellie

Ellie: God is good, God is great, God we thank you for this food, Amen.

Jamie: Ok, Uncle Skillz now we can eat

Everyone starts laughing and digging into their food. Everyone is eating and talking. They are having a great time. After dinner the adults played games and the kids watched movies. It was a great evening and everyone had a wonderful time. Peyton smiled all night because she was with her friends, all her friends, and it felt good to be home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 am comes early and Lucas was hitting the alarm clock. He looks at it and he wants to know why he's up at 4 in the morning. Peyton rolls over and kisses him softly on the lips.

Peyton: Morning baby

Lucas: Why in the hell am I up at 4 in the morning?  
Peyton: We're going Black Friday shopping!

Lucas: No, no you're not!

Peyton: (sitting up and looking at him) What?

Lucas: Baby, it's crazy on Black Friday and you are so close to your due date

Peyton: I'll be fine! (getting out of bed)

Lucas: Peyt, are you sure?

Peyton: I'm sure. I have to get my shopping done!  
Lucas: Well we'll do Ellie's shopping together this year, right?

Peyton: Of course but I always get her something just from her mommy so I might do that today  
Lucas: ok, that sounds good. Call me if you need anything baby

Peyton: I will

Peyton quickly gets dressed and heads out of the bedroom to sit on the porch and wait for Brooke and Haley to pick her up. A few minutes later Brooke car pulls up and Peyton waddles out to it. She opens the door and slides in the backseat.

Haley: Good morning, Peyt

Peyton: Why did we decide to do this?  
Brooke: (yawning) I don't know. I'm so tired!  
Haley: Me too  
Peyton: Yeah and I don't know why we thought this would be a good idea!  
Brooke: Me either!

Brooke starts to drive and continues to talk to her friends. After a few minutes Peyton's head starts bobbing in the backseat and Brooke laughs. She knows that Peyton is tired so she just lets her sleep. Haley is looking out the window and Brooke just drives with a smile on her face. They pull into the shopping center in Wilmington and Brooke parks the car. Brooke hadn't realized it but Haley had fallen asleep too.

Brooke: (sighing) Hey you guys we're here

Peyton: (opening her eyes and stretching) Oh I'm sorry Brooke I didn't mean to fall asleep

Haley: Me either

Brooke: It's ok. I enjoyed the drive up here. What do you guys want to do first?  
Peyton: Eat

Haley: Yeah  
Brooke: Oh thank goodness I'm starving!

The three pregnant women get out of the car and look for a place to dine. Peyton notices a restaurant on the corner that is open and doesn't look very busy.

Peyton: Let's head over there

Brooke: Sounds good

Haley: Let's go!

The three walk over and sit down in a booth. Within a matter of minutes the waitress takes their order and has their food to them. Peyton picks at her pancakes but doesn't eat them. Brooke notices and wonders if she's ok

Brooke: Peyt, you feeling ok?  
Peyton: (sighing) Yeah, Landon's just laying funny and I'm in a little discomfort right now

Haley: Do you want to go rest in the car?  
Peyton: No, I'm just going to go to the bathroom

Haley: Ok, are you sure?

Brooke: Want me to go with you?

Peyton: No, you guys I'm fine

Peyton gets up and walks away from her friends.

Brooke: I'm worried about her

Haley: I know remember me with Jamie?

Brooke: Yeah, but maybe she's just tired because she did get up early yesterday and today too

Haley: I hope so

A few minutes pass and Peyton returns to the table. She looks a little funny.

Brooke: Are you ok?  
Peyton: Braxton Hicks

Haley: Are you sure?

Peyton: Yeah, I had them with Ellie. I am hungry now

Brooke: Good eat up

The girls finish eating and head out of the restaurant to start shopping. They found themselves frequenting the specialty shops where there weren't a lot of people. While they were looking around a baby shop they each found something cute for their new bundles of joy. They head to the counter to check out.

Haley: What are you guys getting Ellie and Molly for Christmas?  
Brooke: Molly wants a princess house like Ellie has

Peyton: Ellie wants one of the battery operated cars, a pink Jeep

Haley: Jamie wants a laptop!

Peyton: (looking shocked) Are you getting him one?  
Haley: I don't think so but he doesn't have anything else he wants… well expect a baby brother

Peyton: Good luck with that! Actually, that is what Ellie asked for last year and I'm giving her one so maybe we don't have to buy her a battery operated car!  
Brooke: What are you getting her for her birthday?

Peyton: Lucas can do that! I'm too tired to shop for Christmas and birthday this year. It's nice I have help (smiling then frowning grabbing her stomach) Ouch!

Brooke: Peyton! You are not ok! What's going on?  
Peyton: Nothing just a little contraction

Haley: We should get you home it's not good for you to be out walking around when you're having contractions

Peyton: I'm fine! I'm just going to sit down for a minute

Peyton walks over to a bench and sits down. She looks pale and Brooke and Haley look worried.

Haley: Let's go home!  
Brooke: Yeah, the sales today suck anyway

Peyton: No, I'm fine you guys really. I've had a baby before I know what's going on in my body

Brooke: If you go into labor and Lucas misses it he'll kill us!

Haley: Yes, he will! We need to go home.

Peyton stands up and grabs her stomach as she stands up. Brooke and Haley rush over and grab her arm. They lead her out of the mall and into the parking lot to get into the car. She lays in the backseat as Brooke is driving home. Haley had been timing her contractions all morning and they are 20 minutes a part. She looks at Brooke worried. Peyton notices.

Peyton: Really Haley, I'm fine!  
Haley: Oh I know. I was just wondering about this traffic it's kind of heavy and we're moving pretty slow

Brooke: Yeah, really slow!  
Peyton: Listen Brooke I need to use the bathroom can you please pull over at the next stop?

Brooke: Sure honey no problem

Brooke pulls off at the next rest stop and Peyton goes in. Haley looks at Brooke.

Haley: I'm going to call Lucas!  
Brooke: No, don't yet. He'll freak out and it will stress us all out. We'll be home in 15 or 20 minutes

Haley: The traffic is moving so slow!

Brooke: It will be fine! Her water hasn't broke yet

Haley: True but if her contractions get worse we're calling him

Brooke: Deal!

Peyton walks back out to the car and gets in.

Brooke: You ok sweetie?  
Peyton: Yeah, I just don't feel very well

Haley: Hopefully the traffic will pick up

Peyton: Yeah I hope so

Brooke starts driving and Peyton groaned in backseat. Haley started timing again and realizes that now there is only 8 minutes between contractions. Shit! They were in a traffic jam and they weren't going anywhere. Peyton was starting to feel really sick.

Peyton: Guys?  
Haley/Brooke: Yeah?  
Peyton: I think I'm in labor!  
Brooke: (Turning to look at her saying sarcastically) really? What makes you think that?

Peyton: The fact that my water just broke!

Haley: (whipping around) WHAT?!

Peyton: Brooke, I'm so sorry but my water just broke all over your backseat

Haley: Oh my gosh! You can not have your baby in the backseat of Brooke's car without Lucas!

Brooke: Haley, calm down!

Haley: How can I calm down when we've been sitting here for 20 minutes and we haven't moved!  
Peyton: Ok, everyone calm down! My contractions are still pretty far apart  
Haley: No, they're about 8 minutes, Peyton!

Peyton: Oh no!

Brooke: Shit! What are we going to do?  
Peyton: I'm going to call Lucas and tell him to start driving. We're going to take the next exit that says hospital on in and he will meet us there. It's going to be fine!

Haley: We can't deliver this baby in the car!  
Peyton: Seriously Haley calm down!

Brooke: Listen to Peyton, Haley, if you don't calm down I'll be delivering both of your guys' babies in my car!

Peyton: I'll pay to get the seat cleaned Brooke

Brooke: (laughing) Just call Lucas!

Peyton: Ok

Peyton takes out her cell phone and holding down the number 2. She hears it ringing.

_Lucas: Hello?_

Peyton: (Taking a deep breath) Luke?

_Lucas: Peyt, you ok?_

Peyton: Well it depends on what you classify as ok

_Lucas: Peyton, what's wrong?_

Peyton: Um… My water just broke in the backseat of Brooke's car and we are stuck in a traffic jam and there is no way in hell we're going to make it home in time to have this baby in Tree Hill!  
_Lucas: What?! Where are you? Can I get there? I can't miss this, Peyt!_

Peyton: I'm not sure where we are but get in your car and start heading towards Wilmington and I'll tell you what exit we're going to get off at. The next one we see with a hospital sign. Brooke is about to start driving in the shoulder.

_Lucas: Please baby hold on! I'm on my way. Please don't have our son without me!_

Peyton: (Laughing) I'll try not to baby. Just drive carefully ok?

_Lucas: Ok, I love you!_

Peyton: I love you too.

Peyton hangs up the phone and Haley crawls into the backseat with her.

Peyton: Haley, I'm fine!

Haley: I know but I just want to let you hold my hand

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke: ok, we are still not moving. Do you think I'll get pulled over if I drive on the shoulder?  
Peyton: If you do I'll just show them my mucus all over the back seat!

Brooke: Gross!  
Peyton: Sorry

Brooke: It's ok….

Brooke pulls off the road and heads on the shoulder passing cars that are honking at her. She gets about 3 miles when a police car pulls up behind her. She rolls her eyes as the office approaches the car

Office: Miss, why are you driving on the shoulder?

Peyton: (from the backseat) Ouch! Shit… Haley here comes another one!

The office freezes in his spot.

Office: Continue on. There is a hospital at exit 36 which is three exits away. I will radio ahead and let them know you're coming

Brooke: Thank you

Brooke continues on and Haley pulls out her cell phone. Peyton looks at her.

Peyton: (meanly) Who the hell are you calling?

Haley: Lucas… I want to tell him we'll be at exit 36

Peyton: (sweetly) Oh, Haley thank you so much

Brooke: How you doing, P. Scott?

Peyton: (yelling) How the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm laying in the back seat of your car about to give birth to my second child and once again the father isn't here!  
Brooke: He's going to be there, Peyt! Tree Hill is only 30 minutes from Wilmington and we're half way home. The traffic in the other lane is moving fine. In fact, he'll probably beat us there

Peyton: (crying) I hope so!

Haley: (hanging up the phone) He's on his way. He said he loves you and he won't miss it. He promises!

It takes Brooke about 10 more minutes to get to the hospital because people were blocking the shoulder but she finally go there. When they pulled up at the maternity ward entrance Lucas was waiting there with a wheelchair, Ellie, Nathan, and Jamie. Peyton smiles at them all.

Peyton: What are Nathan and Jamie doing here?  
Lucas: We were all at our house hanging out when you called. Nathan drove here because he was afraid I'd get in an accident driving to fast to get here.

Peyton: Thanks Nate

Nathan: Anytime

Peyton sees Ellie hiding behind her daddy and she smiles softly at her. Ellie smiles back and moves a little so she can see her mom better. Peyton was a mess. Her hair was all wet from sweat and she had wet pants from her water breaking and she was already tired from all the contractions in the car. Ellie was a little scared as she inches closer to her mom.

Ellie: Mommy, are you ok?

Peyton: I'm fine sweetheart. Just sometimes having a baby hurts a little and it's a lot of work so it will make mommy really tired

Ellie: Are you going to be ok though?

Peyton: I'm going to be fine and you know what?  
Ellie: What?

Peyton: I'm going to go into a special room with daddy and the doctors and you're going to sit outside with Aunt Brooke, Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan and Jamie and the doctor is going to deliver your baby brother and they're going to give him a little bath and put clothes on him and when he's already and mommy's in her room for the night they will bring you in and you can hold him!

Ellie: But he wasn't supposed to come until after my birthday!

Peyton bites down on her lip because she is having a contraction and Brooke notices. She can tell she doesn't want to scare Ellie or Jamie.

Brooke: Well he wants to come today so we just have to let him!

Ellie: Ok

Lucas: Listen baby girl we have to get mommy in the special room so she can have your baby brother. I promise as soon as I can get you to meet him I will, ok?  
Ellie: Ok, daddy

Ellie walks over and crawls up on Peyton's lap. She snuggles into her chest and kisses her mommy on the check.

Ellie: Mommy, I love you

Peyton: I love you too, baby girl.

Ellie goes to get off of Peyton's lap and stops her head at her belly. She rubs it softly and then kisses it.

Ellie: I'll meet you in a little while Landon. I can't wait!

Nathan: (picking Ellie up) Come on Ellie Bean let's go get a snack!  
Ellie: (looking at Peyton) Can I mommy?  
Peyton: Go ahead baby girl

Haley: I'll go with you

Nathan: Ok

Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Ellie walk away while Brooke and Lucas stand next to Peyton

Peyton: (grabbing Lucas' hand) If you don't find me a doctor right now I'm going to hurt you!  
Lucas: (looking scared) I'll be right back

Lucas walks away and Brooke kneels down next to her best friend

Brooke: You don't have to be mean to him!  
Peyton: This is his fault!  
Brooke: Oh, you didn't want another baby with Lucas Scott?  
Peyton: So not the point right now!  
Brooke: You scared?  
Peyton: No, it's not like last time… It's so different. My husband is at the desk fighting with the nurse to get me into a delivery room and my baby girl is with her aunt, uncle and cousin and my best friend is by my side. I really wouldn't want this any other way!

Brooke: You look like you're in pain

Peyton: I am!

Lucas walks back up and starts to rub Peyton's shoulders.

Lucas: It's just going to be a minute baby

Peyton: Great I can give birth in the freaking hallway!  
Lucas: If that's what we have to do then that's what we'll do

Peyton grabs his hands and squeezes as she screams through another contraction. The nurse looks at her. The nurse quickly gets up and walks over to Peyton.

Nurse: Follow me

The nurse leads them down a long hallway. Brooke is following Lucas who is pushing Peyton. She wanted to make sure that Peyton is settled before she left her even though Lucas was there.

Nurse: There is a gown on the bed. Go ahead and put it on. I will page the on call doctor

Lucas: Thank you

Lucas and Brooke help Peyton out of her wheelchair. Brooke helps her out of her clothes and looks at the stains from her water breaking.

Brooke: I'm going to throw these away and I'll have Jackson pick you up some fresh ones.

Peyton: (Smiling) I'm sorry about your car!  
Lucas: (Helping Peyton settle into bed) What happened to her car?  
Peyton: My water broke all over her backseat

Lucas: We'll have it cleaned

Brooke: Don't worried about it. (Looking kind of sad) Do you want me to leave?  
Lucas: You can stay if you want

Peyton: Will you just go check on Ellie first? She looked a little freaked out!  
Brooke: Sure and if they won't let me back (walking over to Peyton and whispering in her ear) Good Luck and I love you P. Scott

Peyton: Thanks, I love you too!

Brooke walks out of the room and she hears Peyton screaming. Lucas is holding Peyton's hand. She's in a lot of pain but has to wait to see how dilated she is and if she can have an epidural.

Lucas: Baby, do you want me to get you some ice chips?  
Peyton: (squeezing his hand because of a contraction) No! I don't want ice chips I want a damn epidural!  
Lucas: As soon as the doctor gets here he'll let us know if you can have one or not

Peyton: Then get the damn doctor in her Lucas!  
Lucas: The nurse is working on it!  
Peyton: This is all your fault

Lucas: Huh?

Lucas isn't going to argue with her right now. He read enough to know that during labor the woman blames the man for everything and if the man was wise he'll just sit there and take it. His hand starts to hurt so he knows that Peyton is having another contraction. As she is riding out the contraction the door opens and a young man walks in.

Man: Mrs. Scott?  
Peyton: That's me

Man: I'm Dr. Simons and I'm on call tonight for maternity. How far along are your contractions?

Lucas: About 5 minutes

Dr. Simons: Ok, Peyton. I need you to move down a little bit and put your legs in the stir-ups so we can see how dilated you are.

Peyton: can I have an epidural?

Dr. Simons: We're going to find out right now

Peyton: God, please let me be able to have one!  
Lucas: It's ok baby

Peyton: Do you want to be in this bed pushing out your son?!  
Lucas: No, honey I'm sorry

Dr. Simons checks things out and then returns to the head of the bed.

Dr. Simons: Well there won't be an epidural today. You're 10 centimeters dilated and the baby has dropped. He's ready to come out pretty soon.

Peyton: Is he in the birth canal yet?  
Dr. Simons: Not yet. It will be just a few more minutes

Lucas: thank you

Dr. Simons: I have to go check on another patient who isn't quite as ready as you and then I'll be back with a nurse and we'll probably be ready to push.

Dr. Simons walks out of the room and Peyton moves a little. Lucas can see she's in pain.

Lucas: Baby what can I do to help you?  
Peyton: (with tears in her eyes) my back hurts so bad baby

Lucas: (helping her onto her side) I'll rub it for you baby

Peyton: Thank you… I'm sorry I'm yelling at you

Lucas: It's fine

Peyton: No, no it's not

Lucas: Baby, it's fine just relax

The door opens and Brooke walks in.

Brooke: Ellie wanted me to come and check on her mommy

Lucas: She's ready we're just waiting for Landon to enter the birth canal

Brooke: Ok, I'll let Ellie know you're ok

Peyton: Give her a kiss for me

Brooke: Will do

Brooke leaves and Peyton moves funny. Lucas notices she's on her leg weird.

Lucas: Let me move your legs

Peyton: Ok, (Grabbing his hand) Oh shit another one!

Lucas holds Peyton's hand while she had another contraction and she has the urge to push.

Peyton: Luke, get the doctor now! It's time!

Lucas runs out of the room and returns a minute later with the doctor.

Peyton: I think it's time!  
Dr. Simons: (checking Peyton out) Oh, yes his in the birth canal now. Let me get a nurse

Peyton: You don't have time!

Dr. Simons: Lucas, grab a pair of gloves and Peyton hit the nurse button

Lucas did what he was told and so did Peyton.

Dr. Simons: Ok, Peyton give it your all and Lucas for now you can hold her hand but after we cut the cord if a nurse doesn't get in here you'll have to take the baby.

Lucas: Ok

Peyton grabs Lucas' hand and pushes as hard as she can and then stops and takes a deep breath. Lucas kisses her on the forehead.

Lucas: hang in there baby you're doing great!

Peyton: I'm trying

The nurse walks in to see the labor taking place and quickly rushes around the room to get things ready.

Dr. Simons: On the next contraction you push again

Peyton: Ok

The monitor indicated that another contraction was on the way so Peyton pushed with all of her might. Landon slide into the doctor's arm and Peyton can hear him crying.

Peyton: Is he ok?  
Dr. Simons: He's perfect!

Lucas walks down to look at his son

Dr. Simons: Well dad you going to cut the cord?  
Lucas: (taking the scissors from the doctor) Yes, thank you

Lucas cuts the cord and the doctor hands Landon to the nurse and goes to make sure Peyton doesn't need any stitches which it appeared she didn't. With in 10 minutes Landon was weighted, measured, and cleaned up. He was then placed in Peyton's arms. Peyton smiles at her son and then smiles at her husband.

Lucas: He's perfect Peyton

Peyton: Yes, he is

Lucas: you're perfect too

Peyton: Thanks. Will you go get Ellie?

Lucas: I sure will but let me take a picture first

Lucas takes a picture of Peyton and Landon. He then walks out of the room and Peyton looks at her baby boy.

Peyton: Welcome to the world Mr. Landon Keith Scott. Your big sister is on her way in to meet you.

Peyton kisses her son softly and her hospital door opens and Ellie is standing there leery.

Peyton: Are you going to come over here?  
Ellie: Can I sit on the bed with you, Mommy?  
Peyton: Of course

Ellie walks in and to the edge of the bed. Lucas follows and lifts her so she's sitting on the opposite side of Peyton. Ellie looks at Landon for a long time and then leans over Peyton softly and kisses him on the forehead.

Ellie: (whispering to Landon) Hi baby brother… I'm your big sister and I'm going to take great care of you. I'm so excited to be a big sister  
Peyton: Would you like to hold your baby brother?  
Ellie: (Smiling and nodding her head) Yes, mommy I would!

Peyton smiles at Ellie and Ellie sits with her back against the bed and Peyton puts Landon in Ellie's arms.

Lucas: Make sure to hold his head sweetheart

Ellie: (giving him a dirty look) Daddy, I went to the big sister classes I know how important it is to hold Landon's head

The door opens

Brooke: knock, knock can we come in or are you going to make us wait all night to meet this little guy?  
Peyton: No, I'm sorry come on it

Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Jamie walk into the room. They all have smiles on their faces. Ellie shows Jamie her baby brother.

Ellie: Look Jamie! This is my baby brother!  
Jamie: He's little, how's he going to play basketball with me?

Everyone starts to laugh.

Nathan: Don't worry I felt the same way about you and now look we play basketball all the time

Jamie: (looking at Peyton) can I hold him too Aunt Peyton?  
Peyton: Sure you can but Lucas will you take a picture of Ellie holding him first?

Lucas smiles and snaps a picture and then helps Jamie settle in the rocking chair to hold Landon.

Brooke: I want a turn!  
Peyton: You're an adult. Let the kids hold him first!  
Brooke: Fine!  
Peyton: Make sure Luke you're taking pictures of everyone's first time holding him!

Lucas: Will do baby.

Lucas busily snapped pictures and everyone talked while Ellie snuggled into Peyton and watched everyone hold her baby brother. If she didn't like the way someone was holding him she'd tell them that that's not how the teacher said to hold a baby. Brooke walks over and kisses Peyton on the forehead.

Brooke: You did great, P. Scott!  
Peyton: Thanks Brooke. You'll be pretty soon

Brooke: He's beautiful

Peyton: Thanks

Haley: He's so tiny

Nathan: I think he's smaller than Jamie was

Haley: How big is he?  
Peyton: He is 5 lbs 4 ounces and he is 23 inches long

Haley: He is tiny. Jamie was like 7 lbs

Peyton: So was Ellie Bean

The nurse walks in the door.

Nurse: Ok, sorry folks but visiting hours are over and I need anyone who isn't mommy and daddy to leave.

Haley: Yeah, we need to get Jamie home anyway.

Nathan: We have Lucas' car with the car seats in them

Brooke: I'll take you home and tomorrow I'll come back with clothes and your bag I'm sure Lucas forgot it

Lucas: (smiling smugly) No I didn't! I just forgot it in the car!  
Brooke: Good work, daddy (holding out her hand to Ellie) Come on Ellie Bean you can have a sleepover with Aunt Brooke tonight!

Ellie: (looking sadly at her mom) Do I really have to leave you?

Peyton: I think the hospital rules say that you have to go home honey. I'm sorry

Ellie: (looking at the nurse) Do I have to go home?  
Nurse: (Smiling) Are you the big sister?

Ellie: (shaking her head) Yes

Nurse: Then if it's ok with mommy and daddy we let big sisters spend the night with their babies!  
Ellie: (looking at Peyton) Mommy, can I stay with my baby?  
Peyton: (looking at Lucas) Ask daddy

Ellie turns her big eyes to Lucas and he melts in her gaze.

Lucas: You can stay baby girl!

Ellie: (smiling largely) Yes!

Nurse: I'll bring in a cot for you guys

Peyton: Thank you  
Nurse: Now the rest of you out!

Haley, Brooke and Nathan give Peyton a hug and kisses Landon sweetly on the head. Jamie hugs Peyton as well. They leave the room and Lucas takes his son out of the incubator and climbs onto the bed with Peyton. Ellie snuggles in and falls asleep. Shortly after that Peyton's eyes drift shut and Lucas is left with his son, wife and daughter. This was a perfect day. The best. He would be adding this to his novel. There was nothing in his life that was better than this day. He wished he wouldn't have missed Ellie's birth and he'd spend the rest of his life regretting that but today was a great day and he was happy that his family was together and they were the happiest family in the world!


	63. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates to my story. I am currently traveling through Europe with my sister. We will be home on July 31st. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for staying interested and being understanding. Updates will continue soon!


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 62: There's no Place Like Home**

After the birth of Landon Keith everyone band together to help Peyton get ready for the holidays. Two days after Christmas Haley went into labor and gave birth to Reese Penelope who was 5 pounds 3 ounces and Ryleigh Elizabeth who was 6 pounds 2 ounces. Jamie loved being a big brother even though they were girls. He told Ellie that she could baby-sit his sisters if he could baby-sit her brother. They agreed.

On a cold January afternoon Peyton and Brooke were sitting in Peyton's living room watching Jon and Kate plus 8 complaining about what a bitch Kate is when Brooke's water broke. Peyton rushed her to the hospital where 36 hours later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Avery Elizabeth Phillips. Avery was the biggest baby of the group weighing 7 pounds 4 ounces. Molly was thrilled she was a big sister and she and Ellie traded tips on how to take care of their babies.

The new moms were busy with taking care of their children but had more time for each other now that they did have babies. All their work was on hold and they spend every day at each others house. They would help each other with the laundry, cleaning and whatever needed to be done. It was nice. They would take turns taking naps while the other two would watch all the kids. They were all thankful to have each other.

The months passed and the babies grew and grew and the gang got closer and closer. It was now June and school had just got out for the summer. Nathan's season had come to an end and he was heading home for the summer while Lucas finished his novel and was about to embark on the editing phase which he hated but loved because then his book would be published. Jackson was working less and spending more time with Brooke and the kids. He said he had enough money to keep them happy for 10 years even if he didn't work another day so he was going to enjoy his family while he could.

The gang had decided that since everyone was home they were going to have a picnic at the beach and spend the day together. Everyone was going to go. It was going to be great. Peyton was running around the house busily trying to get everything together and Lucas was playing on the couch with Landon and Ellie. Peyton stopped to look at her family and smiles.

Peyton: He has your nose

Lucas: (looking at her) He has your eyes

Peyton: God we are so lucky!

Lucas: That we are.

Out of no where Peyton's face turns green and she rushes into the bathroom and starts throwing up. Lucas gets a concerned look on his face and puts the baby down to go check on her.

Lucas: Baby, you ok?  
Peyton: I'm fine. I think I just have a touch of the flu

Lucas: Are you sure you want to go today?

Peyton: Of course I do. Don't be silly

Just then their front door flies open and Brooke and her gang come walking in. Brooke has a horrified look on her face and Peyton is worried something's wrong.

Brooke: Lucas, leave I need to talk to Peyton!  
Lucas: (looking confused and shrugging his shoulders) Hi to you too Brooke.

Lucas walks out of the room and Brooke pulls a plastic baggie out of her purse.

Brooke: Peyt, I'm pregnant!

Peyton walks into the bathroom and Brooke follows her. She pulls something out of the garbage and shows Brooke. Brooke starts laughing.

Peyton: So am I

Brooke: I have a 5 month old baby and I'm now pregnant again!

Peyton: My baby is only 7 months old!

Brooke: You told me to be careful

Peyton: Well some good listener I am I got myself knocked up

Brooke: What are we going to do?  
Peyton: We're going to have another baby!

Brooke: I'm scared

Peyton: Me too! Two in diapers at the same time God help us

Lucas and Jackson walk into the room to see what is taking the girls so long they both notice the pregnancy tests in their wives' hands. Both guys go pale.

Lucas: Peyt?

Peyton: Uh huh!

Lucas: Another one?  
Peyton: Yep!

Lucas: Holy Shit!  
Peyton: Tell me about it.

Lucas gets a huge smile on his face and walks over and hugs and kisses his wife. Jackson stares at Brooke for a minute and then smiles.

Jackson: We're pregnant?

Brooke: Yeah, I'm sorry!

Jackson: Why? (walking over and hugging her)  
Brooke: Because we just had a baby (tears filling her eyes)  
Jackson: baby, it's fine! We'll handle it. I'm excited

Brooke: (looking at him) Really?  
Jackson: Really

Jackson hugs Brooke and kisses her hard on the lips. Ellie and Molly walk into the room and look at their parents.

Ellie: Mommy, when are we going to go to the beach?  
Peyton: (Smiling) Right now sweetheart

Molly: Yeah!

Brooke: Jack, will you help Lucas load his car?

Jackson: Sure thing

Peyton: Ellie, grab your beach bag and head for the car.

Everyone walks out of the room and into the living room. The girls run out to the car. Lucas and Jackson follow with all of their stuff and Peyton and Brooke follow with the babies.

Ellie: Mommy, can Molly and I ride together?

Peyton: Sure, have Uncle Jack put her car seat in our car

Ellie: Thanks mommy!

Ellie runs up to Jack and taps him on the back.

Jackson: What's up Ellie Bean?  
Ellie: Mommy said Molly can ride with us to the beach if you'll put her seat in our car

Jackson: Sure thing

Jackson walks to their car and gets Molly's seat. Within minutes the two families are on their way to the beach for a fun afternoon with all of their friends. It was going to be a day full of memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beach Nathan, Skillz and Mouth were trying to blow up water toys for the kids. Rachel, Haley, and Bevin were laughing at them. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jackson come walking up with the kids in tow. Lucas and Jackson start laughing instantly when they see the other guys.

Lucas: Why didn't you guys bring a hand pump to blow that stuff up with?  
Nathan: (out of breath, looking harshly at his brother) Did you bring a hand pump?  
Lucas: Of course I did

Mouth: Well instead of being an ass why don't you get it out and help us!  
Skillz: Yeah dawg!

Lucas laughs and puts the stuff down to get the hand pump out. Within 20 minutes all the water toys were blown up and the kids are building sandcastles in the sun with their dads. Peyton has Landon on her lap because he was sleeping, Brooke let Avery sit on a towel and play with some toys and Haley had the twins roped off in a little beach play pen. All the families looked really cute.

Bevin: It's a beautiful day today

Rachel: Sure is. I'm glad we decided to do this

Haley: Me too

Peyton: It's so nice to be together again

Brooke: Sure is

Peyton's nose turns up and Bevin notices.

Bevin: what's wrong?

Peyton: Oh diaper change time!  
Brooke: Avery needs one too I'll go with you

Peyton: Ok, come on

Brooke and Peyton get up and start walking towards Peyton's car. She was just going to change him in the back seat. Brooke, holding Avery on her hip, links her arm with Peyton's. Peyton looks at her and smiles.

Brooke: P. Scott?  
Peyton: B. Phillips

Brooke: Peyt, this has been the best year of my life since high school. I am so glad you came home with Ellie. This is where you're supposed to be. This is where we're all supposed to be. There's no place like Tree Hill.

Peyton: (side hugging Brooke) I'm so glad I came home too. My girl has never been happier in her life, I had a sweet baby boy, and I married the love of my life. Besides the birth of my daughter the events of this year have been the best of my life as well.

Brooke: (holding out her knuckles) I love you, P. Scott!

Peyton: (hitting her knuckles) I love you too, B. Phillips!

The girls hug each other and quickly change their babies' diapers before rejoining the group.

Haley: Isn't it beautiful out here today?  
Rachel: It is.

Bevin: Why don't we do this more often?  
Brooke: (sitting down) We don't have the time

Peyton: (also sitting down) We don't have the energy

Rachel and Bevin start laughing. Ellie comes running and sits down next to her mom.

Ellie: (looking up at Peyton) Mommy?  
Peyton: Yes?  
Ellie: Thank you

Peyton: For what?  
Ellie: Bring me here

Brooke smiles at Peyton and so does Haley.

Brooke: I'm glad you two came home too

Haley: Me too

Ellie: I'm glad my mommy married my daddy and they had a baby!

Peyton: (laughing) Go play with your dad!  
Ellie: (getting up and hugging Peyton) ok mommy

Ellie runs back to the group of men with their children. The women are sitting watching the joy on their husbands and children's faces. The day goes on and the kids continue to play. They had lunch and dinner at the beach. It was early evening and it was still quite hot out. Everyone was in the water except Peyton. Nathan was splashing around with Jamie while Haley had the girls in swimming tubes. Rachel, Mouth and Aidan were slashing around while Skillz was chasing Molly and Ellie through the water. Bevin was trying not to get too wet. Brooke had Avery on her hip while Jackson was playing with her and Lucas was dipping Landon's toes in the water and he is laughing. Peyton is sitting on the beach watching her friends and family she has her sketch pad out and she is drawing what she sees. Brooke notices her sitting there and hands Avery to Jackson and joins her friend.

Brooke: (plopping down next to Peyton) P. Scott what are you doing sitting here all alone?  
Peyton: (looking up at Brooke) I'm committing this day to memory. Look at all of them

Brooke: They are so happy

Peyton: We're all happy

Brooke: It's the first time in a long time that we've all been this happy

Peyton: I know… It feels good doesn't it?  
Brooke: It sure does. (slapping her on the leg) don't sit up here too long come join us

Peyton: I will, soon.

Brooke runs back into the ocean and kisses Jackson before splashing Molly and Peyton smiles. They are all happy and all of their dreams have come true. Peyton draws a little longer and then she looks up and catches Lucas' eyes. He is smiling at her and she smiles back. Her heart melts and she can't imagine being anywhere else but here in this moment. Lucas waves for her to come and join them and she nods her head. She lays her sketch pad down open to the page of all her friends and family in the water having a great time. She runs into the ocean scooping Ellie up on her way to Lucas.

Lucas: You ok, babe?  
Peyton: (kissing him on the check) I'm better than ok

Lucas: What's on your mind?  
Peyton: (Smiling) I was thinking that there's no place like home and Tree Hill is my home…

Lucas: It sure is baby

Peyton: I love you

Lucas: I love you too!

Peyton and Lucas kiss and then are quickly pulled out of their kiss by water splashing them. Peyton turns to see Brooke standing there laughing. Peyton splashes her back and that starts a water war. The gang is having a great time. Peyton pulls away from the group to take one last glimpse at the day so she can remember it forever. She remembers how she always had a wish and a place in her heart and how it was this…Tree Hill with Lucas and her kids. She believed and hoped that one day it would come true. She opened her heart when Lucas came to LA and she hoped that all the possibilities his trip suggested would come true. Standing there she knew that wishes do come true and that her life would never be sad or lonely again…. She was home and she was with the love of her life. She smiles as Lucas continues to play with Landon and Ellie and she walks over to join them. There is only one Tree Hill and there was no place in the world that Peyton would rather be!

A/N: Ok there it is! That's the end! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for all the great reviews and the wonderful support for this story. I was sad to bring it to an end and I hope I was an ok ending. I'm not good at ending so if it sucks sorry! Thanks again for all the support throughout this story! 


End file.
